Love Finally Known
by Kira michi
Summary: COMPLETED! Shun, Rio, and Yuri are back! And this time, they've changed in the past three years. And the big change, is that they all have Bankai. Follow their crazy adventures as they discover love. Sequel to Captains' Love. :D Sucky summery? Yep.
1. Chapter 1

A woman snored lightly, laying on top of a roof, arms folded behind her head, a black hat covering her eyes. Her black hair swayed in the wind, one leg folded over the other, the sun shining brightly. A green eyed woman sighed, looking at the sleeping woman. Every time she went to look for her, she was sleeping on the roof. She blinked, seeing another woman jump on the roof.

"Time to get up!!" A brown haired woman yelled, smiling brightly.

The sleeping woman shot up, eyes snapping open, wondering what the hell was that?! Turning her head, seeing the two women, she growled.

"You damn idiot! Why the hell'd you wake me up!" The woman yelled, glaring at the brown haired woman, lip curled back.

"Did you already forget?" The brown haired woman asked, pouting, giving her friend a cute little glare.

"Forget what?"

"We're supposed to return at noon." The green eyed woman said, smiling, standing on the roof.

"...Oh, yeah." The black haired woman said, nodding.

She sighed, standing up, cracking her neck. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, looking at the sky. Both the other woman smiled brightly, glad they were finally going back, after three years.

"Going back to the Seireitei, eh? Hm. I guess I should be glad that I'm finally gonna leave this gigai." The black haired woman said, smirking widely, looking at her two friends.

"Yeah!" The brown haired woman yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"I can't wait to breathe the air in the Soul Society." The green eyed woman said, smiling.

"I can't wait to... sleep there." The black haired woman said, seeing both her friends give her a strange look, making her frown and glare at them. "I hate sleeping here. It's hard to move around freely with this gigai."

"Yeah. We have to get them back to Kisuke." The green eyed woman said, looking at her arm.

"Let's just take them to him now." The black haired woman said, frowning.

"Okay! The faster the better!" The brown haired woman yelled, jumping off the roof, making both the other women pause.

"She jumped..."

"I know. That idiot."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Maybe. Other than that, Soul Society, we're coming back!" The black haired woman said, grinning widely, making the other woman smile.

They both walked towards the edge of the house, jumping off, one of them having their hands in their pockets while the other had her hands clasped in front of her. They were all glad they were leaving, but at the same time sort of sad they were leaving. But, oh well. It had to happen sometime, right?

-:-

All the Captains of the Seireitei frowned, sighed, and smiled, walking to the Captains' meeting room. Lunch was coming around, why couldn't they do this after lunch? There are three specific Captains were concerned about, and we shall now talk about them.

First there's Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh squad, the most scariest Captain in the Seireitei. He walked through the the streets, wondering where the first division was. He narrowed his eyes, seeing several people look at him in fear and look away, avoiding his look. Why the hell was there a damn meeting anyway? They had one a week before, and they only had one meeting each month. What the hell was so damn important that they had to go to another meeting?

Second there's Byakuya Kuchiki, the stoic Captain of the sixth squad, head of the Kuchiki clan. He walked down the street, eyes narrowed, ignoring everyone around him. He also wondered why there was a meeting, since they only had one meeting per month. It must be important if the Head Captain had called a meeting.

And last there was Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth squad. He had grown over the years. A _lot_ over the years. He was almost as tall as Byakuya Kuchiki, only an inch smaller than him. What a growth spurt. He had his eyes narrowed, hands clenched, walking down the street, ignoring the love-struck looks he was getting from women. Another meeting. What was going on?

All the Captains walked through the door to the meeting room, all standing in their spots. Why was there a meeting? They didn't know. They all turned their heads, seeing the Captain-General walk in, walking towards his chair.

"This meeting will commence." Yamamoto said, seeing everyone narrow their eyes.

"Why was a meeting called, Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake asked, looking at the Captain-General questioningly.

"Because there-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Everyone widened their eyes, turning their heads, looking at the double doors in shock, hearing the voice behind the doors. Who was that? The Captain of the eleventh narrowed his eyes. That almost sounded familiar.

**A/N** Guess who's back?! :D Yes, it is I, Kira Michi! :D The famed, nah, I'm just kidding. The crazy author that... loves Bleach! It is awesome. This... is... a... _sequel_ for _Captains' Love_! :D Yeah! Yeah! Cheering all around! Nah, just kidding. I'm making a sequel, because exactly _fifty_ people had reviewed, some funny reviews, asked me to make a sequel. Well, here is is. =D

And I may be able to write another chapter before I leave. One! Or a couple.

I meant to take my time, but the reviews were pouring in. Not literally, but yeah. I got bored. I'm also updating my other stories. Ain't that great? Of course it is. In the mean time, enjoy! :D

Sucky Title? Yeah, I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I'd like to thank

nami98

girlX901

Neko-chan23

idontseepenguins

102oceanblu

katizo terusei

saya44

King of Stories

Mariliisa

for reviewing, favoring, and putting my story on story alert. Thank you, man! :D It makes me so happy. :3 I'll remember you guys always! And you people are my favorite now. :3 And man, I finished this fast. I thank you guys again! Enjoy, and please review!

Everyone looked at the door in curiosity, wondering who had yelled out. One of the Captain narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply. That yell almost sounded like someone he knew once. Dammit. Who the hell was it? Everyone narrowed their eyes, not able to hear anything. They turned back to the Captain-General, going to go back to their meeting until-

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN MEETING HALL?!!!"

"Maybe it's behind these doors?!"

"Well, then... check!!!"

They all heard mumbling behind the doors, making all the Captains, besides the Captain-General, furrow their eyebrows. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. He recognized one of those voices. Except he couldn't place it.

"But what if they're in there? It would be rude, ne?"

"Who the fuck cares?!"

"_They_ would probably care."

"JUST GO FUCKING CHECK!!!"

"You don't need to swear!!!"

They heard crying, making them all quirk an eyebrow. What on earth...? They heard mumbling again. The angry voice quieted down, making them quirk an eyebrow in confusion. Who...?

"SHUT UP!!!! THERE IS NO DAMN REASON TO FUCKING CRY!!!"

"You're being mean, that's why!!!"

"So?! Is this the damn meeting hall?!"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, then. Let's walk in."

They all heard pounding on the door, making them look at the Captain-General with a questioning gaze. Who would knock, pound, on the door to the meeting hall only for Captains?

"Come in." Yamamoto ordered, holding his staff.

They all stared at him with shock. He would allow people who aren't Captain level to walk into the room only for Captains? They turned their heads, seeing the double doors open. Byakuya still had his eyes closed. Wondering who it was, he opened his eyes, wanting to know who the Head Captain would allow in the meeting hall.

Three people walked in.

Three people that made all the Captains widen their eyes.

"Huh. So it _is_ the meeting hall." The woman with black hair muttered, eyes glazed over, hands in pockets, looking bored.

"I told you!" A brown haired woman chirped, grinning widely.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." The green eyed woman said, looking at the black haired woman.

The woman with black haired narrowed her yellow eyes, curling her lip back, glaring at the smiling woman. The Captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh had their eyes wide, staring at the women in shock. Weren't they...?

The black haired woman was tall, taller than the other women. Her black hair reached the middle of her back, messy bangs pointing in every direction, her hair looking like it was barely combed, but it was a good look for the woman. Her unusually yellow eyes shone, but her eyes also showed boredom. She had her hands in the pockets of her shihakusho. Her eyebrows were pulled together, a frown set on her face. And there was also a red ribbon around her neck with a bell, a collar.

The second tallest woman had unusual hair. The bangs were black, reaching her collar bone, and the rest was blond, which, like the black haired woman, also reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were green, soft, and looked kind. She had a beautiful smile on her face, one that made you want to be her friend. She had her hands clasped in front of her, the sleeves of her shihakusho reaching her mid forearms.

The smallest one, not much smaller than the woman with unusual hair, jumped up and down happily, her messy brown hair bouncing up and down. Her hair reached her shoulders, hair sticking in every direction, but looked neat enough. Her brown eyes shined with happiness, a bright smile on her face, letting the Captains know she was a happy person. She wore a normal pair of shihakusho, her sleeves almost reaching her hands.

All three women bowed, one hand on the floor, the other resting on their legs, head bowed.

"Reporting in, Captain-General." The said in unison, eyes closed.

"Stand." Yamamoto ordered, nodding to the women.

"Yes, sir."

They all stood, the black haired woman rubbing the back of her neck with a smirk, the bell on the collar ringing. The green eyed woman smiled softly, standing in the middle, clasping her hands together. And the brown haired woman shot up, grinning widely.

"Have you completed your mission?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the tall woman, who stood the right on the green eyed woman.

"Yes, sir. Was a piece of cake." She said, smirking, hands still in pockets.

"Not for us! You were mean!" The brown haired woman whined, pouting, giving the black haired woman a cute glare.

"Shut up! No one's talking to you!!"

"You're mean!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!"

They both heard coughing, turning their heads, looking at the Captain of the thirteenth squad. The black haired woman curled her lip back, grunting, narrowing her eyes. The Captain froze, seeing the dark look on the woman's face.

"What are your names? We have met before, but I can't seem to recall your names." Ukitake said, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive us for not introducing ourselves... again." The green eyed woman said, smiling. She bowed, smiling brightly. "My name is Rio Sachiko."

"My name is Yuri Hikari!" The brown haired woman, Yuri, yelled, waving her hands wildly, grinning.

"Shun Masuyo." The black haired woman, Shun, grunted, frowning deeply.

"You guys!!" One of the Captains yelled, pointing at the three women with wide eyes.

All three women blinked, looking at the man that had yelled. The tall woman, Shun, quirked an eyebrow, looking at the unusual orange hair of the man. Orange hair. Hm.

"Did we know someone with orange hair?" Shun asked, looking at her friend, Rio, eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, my god! That's Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rio exclaimed, smiling brightly, eyes shining.

"Ah! Ichi-kun!!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, waving her arm at the orange haired man.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, frowning in confusion. Ichigo Kurosaki? She rubbed her chin, looking up in thought, trying to remember if she knew someone by the name Ichigo Kuro-... Ichigo? She snapped her fingers, grinning widely.

"Strawberry!" Shun said, grinning widely.

"My name is not Strawberry, dammit!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the black haired woman.

"Hah! It is Strawberry! I remember you." Shun said, smirking widely, hands in pockets, eyes still glazed over.

"But why're you wearing a Captain's haori?" Yuri asked, tilting her head. Her eyes widened with realization. "That must mean that..."

"He's a Captain." Rio said, smiling, eyes closed.

Yuri made a surprised sound, clapping happily, smiling brightly. Shun smacked the back of her neck, glaring at the brown haired woman.

"Stop that! That clapping's annoying me!" Shun growled, eyes narrowed, glaring at her friend.

"Mean." Yuri muttered, pouting, rubbing the back of her head.

"Shut it!" Shun growled, curling her lip back, putting her hand back in her pockets.

Rio smiled softly, turning her head, blinking when she saw another Captain. Twelve Captains? They gained two Captains over the three years they had been gone? She tilted her head. The man looked familiar. Red spiky hair. A bandana. And tattoos. Hmm? The man was looking at her as well. Her eyes widened with realization.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" Rio exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"It's... _Captain_ Abarai now." The Captain, Renji, said, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning.

"Congratulations!" Rio exclaimed, clapping her hands together, smiling softly.

The former lieutenant of the sixth squad grinned, nodding to the woman.

"The fuck is Abarai?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, hands in her pockets.

"He was a lieutenant of the squad I was in." Rio said, smiling brightly.

"Cool!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, jumping up and down.

"You have completed the mission. Then that is what I wanted to hear. You may leave." Yamamoto said, nodding to all women.

All three women looked back at the Captain-General, nodding before they bowed. They all stood straight, turning around, walking for the door... until Shun stopped, turning around, scratching the bridge of her nose, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"Um... Captain-General... do you happen to remember which squad I'm from?" Shun asked, looking to the side.

"Kitty doesn't remember!!" Yuri yelled, laughing, pointing at her friend.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

"Do you not remember, Shun?" Rio asked, looking at her friend questioningly, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Asking means I remember." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, frowning deeply.

"I can tell you." Rio said, smiling. "I remember which squad I'm from. I'm from squad..." Rio blinked, looking up in thought.

"You can't remember as well!" Shun yelled, pointing at her friend, eyebrows pulled together.

"Of course I remember. Yuri, do you remember which squad you are from?" Rio asked, smiling at her friend, seeing the happy woman blink.

"Frickin' changing the damn subject..." Shun muttered, growling, eyes narrowed.

Yuri looked up in thought, putting her finger on her lip, making a humming noise. She smiled brightly, looking at her friends.

"Nope!" Yuri chirped, making Shun roll her eyes.

"So... none of us remember our own frickin' squads?" Shun asked, frowning, forgetting they were all standing in the meeting hall.

All the Captains watched with mild interest.

"Well, we can look at the Captains and try to remember which squad we are from." Rio suggested, smiling brightly.

Shun shrugged, nodding. Turning, she frowned, hands still in pockets, scanning the Captains, trying to remember any of the Captains. She stopped at one Captain, eyes widening. She narrowed her eyes, quirking an eyebrow, stepping closer to the tall man. She kept walking until she stood in front of the Captain of the eleventh, looking him up and down. Spiky hair. Eye patch. Tall. Built. Her eyes widened, pointing at the Captain.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!!!" Shun yelled, recognizing the Captain.

The Captain still stared at her in shock. Shun was... back? Her hair had grown longer, but other than that, she hasn't changed much. Shun continued to point at him, memories from the past coming back to her.

"My, my. Shun has seemed to remember which squad she is from." Rio said, smiling.

She looked through the Captains, eyes landing on the Captain of the sixth, eyes widening slightly. She blinked, looking at the Captain closely. Byakuya had his eyes wide, staring at Rio.

"Captain Kuchiki...?" Rio muttered, remembering her squad.

"Rio... Shun...? Are you all right?" Yuri asked, looking between both her friends.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she scanned the Captains as well, wondering which one was her Captain. Her eyes landed on one of them, tilting her head, blinking curiously. He looked familiar. She just couldn't place it. He was taller than her. He had white hair. Turquoise eyes. Her eyes widened, seeing a similar shocked look on Hitsugaya's face. She grinned widely, pointing at the Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri squealed happily, clapping her hands together, smiling brightly.

She blinked, memories going through her head. All three women stood still, eyes wide. After getting over their shock, they all turned, leaving without a word, making the three Captains of the subordinates look at the door as it closed. Why didn't they remember which squad they were from? Why the hell were they quiet as they left?

Damn. They needed the meeting to be over, fast. They needed to talk to them.

-:-

Shun walked ahead of the two other women, hands in pockets, eyes wide. Whoa. A whole shit load of memories went through her head. All the memories of that Captain. She shook her head. Why should she think of him? She should be glad just to breathe the air of the Soul Society.

Rio walked down the street, smiling softly, eyes closed. Memories had flashed through her mind. She had confessed to that Captain that she loved him. But now, did she? She was confused. She trusted that Captain, but now she didn't know. It had been three years after all.

Yuri skipped down the street, grinning widely, actually very, very confused. Seeing Hitsugaya had shocked her so much, it made her stop thinking about anything. Memories of being with him went through her mind when she had saw him. She smiled brightly.

"...I'm hungry." Shun suddenly said, a bored look on her back, back slouched forward, hands in pockets.

"Eh?! We just saw... people that we... we had admired back then, and that's all you can say?" Rio asked, eyes wide, shocked at her friend.

"_You_ guys admired them. I didn't." Shun said, frowning deeply. "Why would I admire a guy when I don't even know what love feels like, huh?" She asked, looking at her friend, quirking an eyebrow.

"...Don't know." Yuri said, shrugging.

"We better get to our divisions." Rio said, looking in the distance.

"Uh, sure. Yeah. Whatever." Shun said, shrugging, walking forward. She stopped, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the Sokyoku hill. She started smirking widely. "Hey, how 'bout we go there?"

Both Rio and Yuri paused, looking at their friend, seeing her looking at the execution hill. They blinked, tilting their head. Go up there? They looked at their friend questioningly, seeing that she had her back facing them.

"Why?" Rio asked, blinking several times.

"Because... we might be able to spot our divisions if we do." Shun said, pointing at the Sokyoku hill.

"She's right! Let's go!" Yuri yelled, running past her friends, grinning widely.

Shun rolled her eyes, wondering why she even put up with the woman, and disappeared from spot along with Rio.

"Do you think anybody remembers us?" Yuri asked, flipping through the air, all women using shunpo.

"Not sure." Shun said, shrugging, not really caring either way.

"Maybe some people do." Rio said, seeing that they were getting closer.

They were silent, continuing on their way to the hill, both Rio and Yuri noticing that Shun was using shunpo with her hands still inside her pockets. A naturalist. Appearing at the bottom of the hill, they looked up the stairs. Yuri grinned, running up the stairs. Rio blinked, baffled that Yuri was actually running up the steps, and sighed, following her friend. Shun frowned, rolling her eyes, turning her head to look up the cliff. Smirking, she jumped against the wall, actually running _up_ the cliff.

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, on the second set of stairs, gaping as they saw their friend running against the flat cliff. Her hands were still in her pockets!!

"SHOW OFF!!" Yuri yelled, pouting, hands at her sides.

"It's faster!" Shun yelled, still running.

Rio sighed, smiling, jumping onto the next set of steps, followed by Yuri. They continued jumping while their angry friend ran. Finally, after about twenty minutes later, they made it to the top, all panting.

"Why is this hill so damn huge?" Shun asked, frowning, looking down, seeing the stairs.

"Iunno." Yuri said, shrugging happily, grinning.

Shun rolled her eyes, all disappearing, reappearing at the cliff. Shun smirked, looking over the cliff, finding it really high. Yuri put her hand over her eyes, looking all over the Seireitei, looking for the tenth division. Rio furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where the sixth division was. She couldn't remember where it was after three years away from the Soul Society. They continued looking, Shun only looking just for the hell of it, and sighed.

"Hey! Isn't that the sixth division?" Shun asked, pointing at a specific large building.

Rio turned to her friend, looking at the eighth division before hearing her friend, and blinked, looking in the direction Shun was pointing. She smiled brightly.

"Yes! Thank you, Shun!" Rio exclaimed, smiling at her friend, making Shun quirk an eyebrow.

"I only found a damn building, no need to get so damn happy about it." Shun said, frowning.

"I found the tenth division!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, grinning widely.

Shun frowned deeply, eyes narrowing, feeling both her friends hug her. Why... did they always hug her?! She pushed them away, glaring at them, seeing them continue to smile brightly.

"Stop hugging! It pisses me off, and yet you do it anyway!" Shun growled, lip curled back.

Rio and Yuri continued to smile, making the angry woman roll her eyes and turn, looking for the eleventh squad. Finding it quickly, she nodded, looking at her two friends, letting them know she found her own squad.

"There's a reason you wanted to come up here." Rio said, smiling, seeing a smirk spread across Shun's face.

"Damn right. I wanted to jump down the cliff." Shun said, pointing to the ground, looking over the cliff, smirking widely.

"Back here, and you're already having fun." Yuri said, grinning widely, seeing Shun look at her and grin widely.

"Whatever. Let's go." Shun said, jumping over the cliff, feeling the air rush at her.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, smiling, walking over to the cliff, jumping over. Shun looked straight ahead, despite falling, looking over the Seireitei. She smirked. They were back. Finally. Rio and Yuri smiled, seeing that they were getting closer to the ground.

-:-

All three Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki, walked out of the room first, all of their eyes narrowed. They were back. Back, and they couldn't even remember which squad they were from? The rest of the Captains walked slowly, seeing that three of the Captains were close to running.

Byakuya turned, walking fast, trying to sense the reiatsu of Rio Sachiko. She was back. She finally came back and looked as if she didn't remember him. Only after looking at him, did she seem to remember. He disappeared, using shunpo, locating Rio's reiatsu. He had to talk to her.

Hitsugaya walked faster, sensing Yuri's reiatsu. Since she left, she hasn't contacted him once. Not once. He wanted to find out why. He thought of her almost everyday since she left. She... has gotten taller last time he saw her. He has as well, but she looked... beautiful. He shook his head. He needed to find her.

Kenpachi kept stomping, eyes narrowed, lip curled back. He was able to sense Shun's reiatsu. He was just pissed that she looked like she didn't remember him. He frowned, looking to the side. Though he had to admit... she looked... _kinda_ cute. He cursed, rubbing the back of his head. He should have considered it before. Shun was bad at remembering.

All three Captains were headed to where they sensed the women they knew three years before.

-:-

Rio smiled brightly, seeing the sixth division. She clapped her hands together, glad she was back. When was the last time she had relaxed? Since going to the World of the Living, Shun has been training her and Yuri constantly, from the time they wake up, to the time they go to bed. Speaking of bed, she needed to rest. Before they had gone back to the Soul Society, Shun said they needed to fight before going.

"Rio."

Said woman jumped, looking around for whoever had called her. She widened her eyes, turning around, gasping when she saw Byakuya standing before her.

"Captain... Kuchiki." Rio muttered, eyes wide.

"Rio." Byakuya muttered, seeing the woman smile.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you, Captain Kuchiki. But Shun barely let us rest while she trained us. She is not that laid back when she trains." Rio said, smiling brightly.

"Rio, do you remember what you had said to me... three years ago?" Byakuya asked, hopeful that she would remember.

Rio blinked, blushing heavily. Of course she remembered! She was just to embarrassed to think about it.

"Yes. Of course I do." Rio said, smiling softly.

Byakuya smiled, making Rio widen her eyes slightly. He smiled. She smiled back, tilting her head. Her appearance hasn't changed much, except for the length of her hair. He grabbed several strands of said hair, making Rio blink.

"Not here." Byakuya muttered, closing his eyes, releasing Rio's hair.

He grabbed her hand, disappearing from spot, reappearing inside his office. Rio blinked, looking around, seeing that there were no papers on the lieutenant's desk.

"Captain Kuchiki, is there no lieutenant?" Rio asked, looking at the Captain questioningly.

"No. Not yet. Renji was promoted not long ago. So I have yet to find a suitable lieutenant." Byakuya said, looking at the desk.

Rio blinked before smiling, happy for the former lieutenant of the sixth squad. Before she knew it, the Captain had embraced her, making her widen her eyes before relaxing in his embrace. She missed him. Even though she had forgotten him with all those constant training sessions.

-:-

Yuri grinned widely, seeing the tenth division. Oh, wow. It looked the same as it did three years before. She skipped forward, smiling brightly. Maybe her room was still in the same spot. She blinked. Her room. Getting happy, she ran faster, only to stop and almost fall forward. She looked up, seeing the Captain of the tenth squad standing in front of her.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya muttered, eyes narrowed and soft.

Yuri blinked, tilting her head. A smile started spreading across her face.

"It is you!" Yuri yelled, pointing at the Captain.

Hitsugaya blinked, eyes widening, slightly shocked. Did she just say... "It _is_ you?" Did she not recognize him in the meeting hall before he had grown? She had grown over the years as well, and looked like she was only a couple inches smaller than him.

"I didn't recognize you because you grew!"

Seems he was right.

"You look more cuter than before!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly, seeing the Captain blush.

"Don't say that in front of the subordinates." Hitsugaya muttered, blushing heavily.

"I kept your promise, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, bowing, formal.

"Promise?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You said not to forget you. And not to be with anyone else." Yuri said, standing straight, saluting with a grin.

"...I missed you, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, smiling, seeing Yuri blink.

The woman started blushing, lowering her head, nodding. She looked back up, grinning widely.

"I missed you too, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, smiling softly.

Hitsugaya smiled again, both the Captain and subordinate blushing lightly, motioning the woman to follow him, which Yuri did happily, leading them towards the office.

-:-

Shun yawned, walking into the courtyard of the eleventh squad, hands in her pockets. You'd think she'd be happy to be back at the eleventh. But she wasn't. She was too damn tired to be happy. Those three years of constant fighting with her two friends made her lazy. But she still enjoyed a good fight every now and then. She glanced around the courtyard, eyes glazed over, seeing some people look over at her and gape. She frowned. What the hell were they looking at? She turned around, seeing no one. Weird. Turning back around, she yelled in surprise, seeing the Captain of the eleventh looking at her.

"C-Captain Zaraki!" Shun yelled, eyes wide.

"Shun." Kenpachi muttered, seeing the shocked look on Shun's face.

Getting over her shock, Shun started grinning, making the Captain quirk an eyebrow. Wasn't she uncomfortable around him or something?

"Captain Zaraki... hey." Shun said, waving with a smirk.

The Captain grunted, seeing that the woman actually looked... happy to see him. Before he knew it, she slapped his back with a smirk, making him growl at the stinging pain on his back. He glared at the woman, seeing the grin widen on her face.

"Man... three years go by fast, huh?" Shun asked, rubbing the back of her neck, looking the Captain up and down. "Though you haven't changed much."

"And you did?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

Shun smirked, turning around, walking away with hand still on her neck. The Captain tensed, seeing Shun quickly grab the hilt of her sword and turn around, sword unsheathed. She was grinning savagely.

"Fight me... and you'll find out." Shun said, pointing her sword at the Captain.

Kenpachi blinked before smirking as well, his reiatsu raising along with Shun. Man, first day back in the Soul Society and she was already challenging him. He smirked. That's why he chose her. He unsheathed his sword, seeing the grin on Shun's face widen.

"Show me how much you've changed, Shun!" Kenpachi yelled, seeing Shun's eyes light up before she ran towards him.

She jumped in the air, clashing swords with the Captain of the eleventh squad, and the man she respected. They grinned widely, sending some of the men flying back from the power behind the swing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I'd like to thank

vivvy09

music fans

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

Mariliisa

Saphira113

I-love-red-head-ninjas

katizo terusei

The Happy Emo

chikarita57

XangelwingsXX

imnotinsane13

dreamingofmagic

saya44

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

GakuenAngel12

xxWishingStarxx

Rangiku567

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! I would have put the names of the people who favored my story, but... the list was too long! T.T I got confused, fast. So, from here on out, I'm only going to put down people who reviewed. And did anyone see _The Blind Side_? Such a good movie. I wanted to cry, but I refused! Because my whole family was there... and probably because I haven't cried in a while. ALSO, I'm not going on the trip anymore, so yay! :D I can update all I want! =D And did ya know that the Red Tallest on Invader Zim is the voice of Renji?! :D So damn awesome. And once again, thank you! =D

Shun grinned, panting heavily, seeing the Captain of the eleventh smirk, also panting. She grinned, gripping her sword tightly, jumping in the air and swinging her sword down, clashing swords with the Captain.

"You've gotten stronger." Kenpachi commented, grinning widely, pushing Shun back.

The woman skidded against the ground, putting her hand on the ground as well, stopping herself. She looked up, still smirking, panting slightly, perspiration dripping down her face.

"I should say the same." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, grinning savagely.

They got ready to attack again, before a pink blur shot itself at Shun, the woman widening her eyes when it made contact, making her hit the ground and roll back several meters. Swirls were in her eyes, dizzy, wondering what the hell hit her. Kenpachi frowned, standing straight again, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Yachiru." Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back.

He was fighting! Shun sat up, quirking an eyebrow when she saw the lieutenant of the eleventh squad hugging her.

"Li-Lieutenant Kusajishi!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, shocked to see the little girl.

"Grouchy-chan! You're back!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely, standing up, throwing her hands into the air.

Shun blinked before curling her lip back, narrowing her eyes, eyebrows pulling together. That dreaded nickname. She sat up, rubbing the back of her neck, frowning deeply, looking at the lieutenant of the eleventh squad. Yachiru continued to smile brightly, looking at the fourth seat of the eleventh squad.

"We all missed you, Grouchy-chan! Especially Ken-chan! He was mean when you left." Yachiru said, pouting.

Shun blinked, turning her eyes towards the Captain, seeing him glaring at the lieutenant, sheathing his sword. A smirk spread across her face, seeing the Captain glare at her next.

"Did he now?" Shun asked, still smirking. "Well, lieutenant Kusajishi, I'm sorry for leaving suddenly three years ago."

She got on her knees and bowed, frowning, feeling stupid for bowing in front of a little girl. She blinked, feeling a hand on her head, looking up, seeing Yachiru grin widely and pat her head happily.

"That's okay, Grouchy-chan! As long as you say sorry, it's okay!" Yachiru chirped, scratching Shun's head.

Shun smirked, nodding. Before she could say anything, she began purring, closing her eyes, smiling cat-like, leaning in the lieutenant's hand. Yachiru grinned widely. Before anymore could be said between both females from the eleventh squad, someone had yelled.

"M-Masuyo?!"

Shun blinked, turning her head, seeing two men staring at her in shock. She quirked an eyebrow, feeling as though she met the two men. One of them was bald, and the other had feathers. Her eyes widened, shooting up, pointing at the men.

"You guys!" Shun yelled, mouth hanging open.

"You!" Ikkaku yelled, pointing back at the woman.

"Me!" Yachiru yelled, pointing to herself, grinning widely.

-:-

Yuri had her eyes wide, mouth hanging open, looking all over her room. Why was she so shocked? Well, that's probably because there was dust _everywhere_. She looked at her floor, stepping on the surface, removing her foot to see a clear foot print.

"You have a lot of cleaning to do." Hitsugaya commented, arms folded over his chest, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"Uh huh..." Yuri muttered, nodding, a dark cloud hanging over her.

She suddenly grinned, walking inside the room, running to the bathroom she had in her room. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, seeing the woman run out, holding a bucket with water. Where...? Yuri suddenly reached into the bucket, pulling out a rag.

"I'm gonna clean now! Bye bye!" Yuri yelled, waving to the Captain, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya frowned. She had just back... and she wanted to clean?! He sighed, rolling his eyes, expecting the bubbly personality when she had gotten back. Before he could reply, someone had yelled.

"Oh, my god! Is that Yuri-chan?!"

Said woman widened her eyes, suddenly in a tight hug, gasping for air. Hitsugaya widened his eyes, seeing his lieutenant strangling the fifth seat of the tenth squad. Matsumoto continued to hug Yuri wildly, smiling widely, not considering the fact that she might be suffocating the cheery woman.

"...Air..." Yuri gasped, eyes wide, face turning blue.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Yuri-chan! I was just so happy you came back and will make the Captain happy again! He's been a real stick in the mud since you left." Matsumoto said, shaking her head, pouting, releasing the woman.

Hitsugaya blushed, glaring at his lieutenant. She really had a _big_ mouth.

"What? I wasn't... listening." Yuri said, holding her throat, gasping for mouth fulls of air.

Thank god. He mentally sighed out of relief.

"Don't you think the Captain looks so much cuter now?! He's gotten so tall! He's taller than me now." Matsumoto said, pointing to said Captain.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly, wondering when she would be able to clean her room.

Hitsugaya had the decency to blush heavily. He glared at his lieutenant, who conversed happily with the grinning woman.

"And look at you! You've gotten tall as well! I think you're almost as tall as me." Matsumoto said, eyes wide, looking the woman up and down. She pushed the brown haired woman next to the Captain, looking at them both. "Oh, my god! You two look so cute together!"

Yuri lowered her head, blushing heavily. How embarrassing. She was trying to clean, yet the happy lieutenant of the tenth squad didn't want to leave. She smiled brightly.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Do you think you and Captain Hitsugaya can leave? I have to clean my room." Yuri said, gesturing the room they were in, which had dust bunnies everywhere.

"...Oh. Well, let's go, Captain. You have lots of paperwork to get done." Matsumoto said, smiling, walking out of the room.

"You do as well." Hitsugaya said, turning around, see that the lieutenant... had ran. "That..." He growled, shaking in anger, wondering when she would _ever_ do the paperwork.

"I can help you later, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri offered, pulling her sleeves up, smiling at the Captain.

Hitsugaya blinked, turning around, staring at his fifth seat in shock. Yes, she has grown and still had her adorable personality. But it felt as though she had... also gotten more mature. Sort of. Yuri continued to smile, making him smile back.

"I think... I would like that." Hitsugaya said, smiling.

"Okey dokey! I gotta clean now." Yuri said, grinning, putting a hand on Hitsugaya's chest, making him blink. "I really did miss you... Captain Hitsugaya." She said, eyes softening, smiling gently.

Hitsugaya blushed, coughing in embarrassment. He nodded, seeing Yuri grin and walk over to the bucket, grabbing a sponge. Nodding once more, he shut the door behind himself, putting a hand to his face. When had he ever blushed so much in one day?

-:-

Rio blinked, looking at her door. She smiled brightly. She found it! Reaching inside her robes, she pulled out a key, putting it in the lock, hearing a click, and slid it open, only to widen her eyes.

"Oh, my god!" Rio exclaimed, mouth hanging open, staring at her room in shock.

"Whoa! Man, I hate to be you now."

Rio blinked, turning her head, eyes widening when she saw Renji leaning against the wall, looking in her room. He looked at her, smirking, raising his hand in a greeting.

"Hey, Rio." Renji said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Lieutenant- uh, Captain Abarai!" Rio exclaimed, looking at her room, then at the Captain.

"Yep. Captain of the third squad I should say. Anyway, we haven't really met up with each other before, so I thought I'd come to see you." Renji said, looking inside the room again. "But I think you have work to do."

"Captain Abarai... I'm sorry I left so suddenly." Rio said, lowering her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah, that's fine! I heard from the Captain- I mean, Captain Kuchiki why you left. I just can't believe that you... you have Bankai, right?" Renji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rio said, smiling, seeing the Captain widen his eyes.

"Really? Wow. That woman must have really pushed you hard." Renji said, seeing the woman nod.

"Yep! She... didn't let me rest that much. After gaining Bankai... she worked me twice as hard." Rio said, paling, remembering how rough Shun had been when she had gotten Bankai.

"I... can see that." Renji said, seeing the pale look on the woman's face. "So, you must be tired."

"Yes. But I have to clean this room before I can even lay down." Rio said, sighing, a dark cloud hanging over her head. "But if I don't do it, and Yuri comes by, she's going to want to help me. And I can't have that. And if Shun comes by, she's only going to scoff and ask why I haven't cleaned my room yet." She muttered, frowning, narrowing her eyes.

"Man, you must have had it rough when you were training." Renji said, eyes wide, hearing every word the woman said.

"Oh, yes. I had broken several bones while fighting one on one with Shun." Rio said, remembering when Shun had broken her arm... and ordered they still fight.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." Renji said, patting Rio's head before turning around, walking away.

"Good bye, Captain Abarai!" Rio called, smiling brightly.

"Oh, and Captain Kuchiki is standing behind you!" Renji yelled, still walking away.

Rio blinked before turning around, screaming when she saw Byakuya standing behind her, looking inside her room. She took a deep breath, putting a hand to her chest, wondering why the Captain didn't say anything.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, turning to bow.

"Rio, would you like to have dinner with me after you clean your room?" Byakuya asked, looking at the woman, stoic.

Rio blinked, eyes widening. That was kind of... sudden. She looked at her room, estimating how long it would take to clean. Quite a while actually.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but cleaning my room might take some time." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at the Captain apologetically.

"I understand." Byakuya said, nodding, closing his eyes. "I will collect you later on." He said, turning around, walking away.

"For what?" Rio asked, raising an eyebrow, confused.

"For a chance to 'catch up'." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, arms at his sides.

"Um, yes sir." Rio said, nodding, eyes wide, wondering why the Captain was acting so nice to her when she just got back.

-:-

"So, you guys missed me?" Shun asked, smirking, holding a bottle of sake.

"As if. We were just wonderin' why you suddenly left. We had to pay for it 'cause the Captain was in a pissy mood... for five whole fuckin' months!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman, scowling.

Shun only shrugged, grinning, taking a sip from the bottle. Yumichika was looking at her intently, looking at her hair, chewing on his thumb, wondering why _she_ had gotten more beautiful in just _three_ years.

"I must say, Shun-chan, you sure have-"

"You finish that sentence, and I will cut your hair." Shun threatened, not even looking at the fifth seat.

"Okay!" Yumichika exclaimed, eyes wide, holding his hands up in defense. "But I must say that your hair has gotten long."

Shun looked to the side, looking at the fifth seat, frowning. Quirking an eyebrow, she grabbed a few strands of her hair, looking at her hair. She shrugged.

"So?" Shun asked, letting go of the strands.

"I'm only saying you look good with long hair and short bangs." Yumichika said, seeing the woman give him a blank look.

"...I'm not seeing your point."

"I'm saying you've gotten beautiful over the last three years and I wish I had my sights on you instead of the Captain!" Yumichika yelled, shaking his fist at the woman. "I wish I could ravish you and take your beauty!"

"...Because I got... beau... ti... ful?" Shun asked, saying the word as if it was foreign to her.

"Yes." Yumichika said, exasperated.

"Ah. You're just plain creepy then." Shun said, taking a swig of sake. "Anyway, what is _that_... over there?" She asked, pointing to a closet, which had papers falling out.

"Nothing!" Ikkaku yelled, standing in front of the door, glaring at the woman, hoping she didn't pry any further.

Nope. Hope wasn't enough.

Kenpachi cursed, glaring at the woman, wondering how the _hell_ she saw those papers. Shun, quirking an eyebrow, stood up, walking over to the closet, seeing Yumichika's face pale. What the hell was in there if it got the third and fifth seat all jumpy? She pushed the third seat aside, hearing him curse loudly, and opened the door, only to widen her eyes. Everyone closed their eyes, including Kenpachi and Yachiru, waiting for it.

"Wha... WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS?!!!" Shun yelled, pointing to the mountains and mountains of paperwork, glaring at the crowd, lip curled back.

Huh. Over the last three years... she was still the same.

"Just... paperwork in the last three years..."

"WHAT?!!!"

"Just paperwork... nothing to worry about."

"YOU LAZY IDIOTS!!!"

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, wiping her forehead, sparkles appearing around her, looking at her _now_ clean room. She grinned, walking over to her closet, opening it, and pulling out the futon, setting it on the floor.

"There! It's all clean!" Yuri squealed, clapping her hands together.

She blinked, looking up in thought. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? She grinned, turning around and heading for the door. That's right! She promised the Captain she would help him with the paperwork. She skipped down the hall, smiling brightly, oblivious to the confused looks she was getting from some people.

She made it to the office, knocking quietly, putting her ear against the door, listening.

"Come in."

She grinned, getting on her knees, bowing, opening the door. Hitsugaya looked up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk, eyes widening when he saw Yuri.

"Yuri! Uh, come in!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, standing up, trying to tidy up at least.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, standing up, walking inside and closing the door behind herself.

She stopped, eyes widening, seeing the paperwork. Wow.

"Captain Hitsugaya... is that paperwork... done?" Yuri asked, looking at the paperwork curiously.

"No." Hitsugaya said, sighing, needing the help of his lieutenant, _sometime_!

"Well, I'll help!" Yuri chirped, about to grab some paperwork, until Hitsugaya stepped in front of her.

"No, you don't need to do that. You just got back after all." Hitsugaya said, looking to the side, wondering how someone could be as nice as Yuri.

"Um, okay." Yuri said, smiling brightly. "But there is a lot."

"I don't need help. But unless you want to-"

"Okay!" Yuri yelled, walking by the Captain, grabbing a lot of paperwork.

She walked over to the couch, sitting down and setting the paperwork on the table. Hitsugaya only watched with wide eyes. Looking at the pile now, he gaped. She was... about three quarters of what was in that pile. He sighed. There was no use asking her if she wanted to put some back. Walking behind his desk, he sat down, grabbing a form.

"Captain Hitsugaya... did lieutenant Matsumoto fall asleep?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain questioningly.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, sighing, closing his eyes.

"Oh." Yuri muttered, looking behind the couch she was currently on, seeing the lieutenant sleeping behind the furniture.

She smiled brightly, grabbing a form, reading it. It felt great to be back!

-:-

Rio sighed out of relief, finishing her floor. Standing back up, she put the sponge in the bucket, pulling it out and wringing it. Walking over to the little table, she began cleaning it. She was almost done. All she had to do was just clean the table.

"Done!" Rio chirped, grinning, looking at the clean table.

She sighed, wiping her forehead, sweating. She hasn't worked so hard... wait. The work she was just doing was easy. Compared to what she just did and to what Shun can do... this was like resting. She blanched, remembering when Shun announced that they were going to fight in Bankai form.

She wasn't sure how long it took for the ice to melt off of her and Yuri. Shun only said that they needed to get stronger than left. She was pretty sure they had stayed in the same spot for the whole night. Well, she spent most of the time trying to melt it.

She stood up, putting the sponge inside the bucket, and dusted her hands.

"Time to get something to eat." Rio muttered, turning around, walking towards the door.

Opening it, she blinked, looking up, seeing Byakuya standing in front of her. He looked down, seeing Rio with a shocked expression.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, wondering why he was there.

"Rio, are you done cleaning your room?" Byakuya asked, looking inside said room, seeing that it was surprisingly clean.

"Yes, sir." Rio said, smiling brightly, glad she had done a great job.

She should be able to rest later on. Her muscles ached.

"I was actually about to go get something to eat." Rio said, pointing past the Captain, feeling very famished.

Byakuya nodded, closing his eyes, moving out of the way. Rio smiled, sliding her door shut, and locking it. She felt quite hungry. She looked up in thought. Come to think of it, she hasn't eaten since she came back from the World of the Living. She sighed, looking down, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Captain Kuchiki... would you like to accompany me?" Rio asked, smiling brightly, looking at the Captain.

"If it does not bother you." Byakuya said, looking at Rio's expression closely.

"It doesn't. Not at all." Rio said, smiling softly, looking at the Captain.

She bowed, seeing the Captain nod. Byakuya turned around, walking down the hall, sensing Rio run to catch up with him. Rio walked behind him, thinking people would find it weird if they saw them walking side by side. It would ruin his reputation.

His reputation.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She had to ask. She could feel it. She looked at Captain, gazing at his back.

There was something he wasn't telling her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I'd like to thank

music fans

vivvy09

Mariliisa

I-love-red-head-ninjas

XangelwingsXX

imnotinsane13

RyuuRaiden

LovingHidanAllOverAgain

The Happy Emo

T.T24

TheInflictedFinger

gnarley-

Athena of wisdom

Bloody Diamond

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

Hioni

Sachael

Ray-nee-chan

fallenangel9413

CaramelTromboneGirl

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

tigergirl93

for reviewing. You guys rock! :D Thank you a bunch! You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I do own Shun, Rio, and Yuri.

Yuri sat on the roof, gazing at the sky with a wide smile. The sun was rising. The wind hit her face gently, blowing her hair back. She looked down, smiling softly, eyes shining. The Captain of the tenth... sure had gotten tall. She put her hands on her cheeks, blushing heavily, wondering if some women had their sights on him. She narrowed her eyes, and looked to the side. Of course there was. She also had men coming to her almost everyday in the World of the Living confessing their feelings.

She hugged her legs, resting her forehead against her knees, frowning slightly. Were the women that admired Hitsugaya more beautiful than her? She sighed, closing her eyes. Probably. She wasn't beautiful. Only cute. And if the women were more beautiful than her... did Hitsugaya not like her anymore? She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, shoulder shaking slightly. She jumped and screamed, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head, eyes widening when she saw the man she was just thinking about.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked, eyebrows furrowed, having seen the woman's shoulders shaking.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, panicking.

"Yuri, there are people still trying to sleep." Hitsugaya said, sitting next to the woman, looking at the sunrise. "I knew you would be here."

"You did?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows, seeing dark circles under the Captain's eyes. "Shouldn't you be asleep as well, until you have to work?"

"I'm okay." Hitsugaya said, turning his head, giving the woman a soft smile.

Yuri blushed, looking back at the sun, wondering if he was just being nice. Like Rio, Yuri was able to tell that her Captain, the one she respected with all her being, was hiding something as well. She sighed, looking at the courtyard, eyes widening slightly, already seeing someone up. He had black hair and from what she could see, he looked bored. She shook her head. There was no time to be thinking about that. She looked back at the Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, looking at the Captain with a grin.

Hitsugaya turned to her, looking very tired. She hesitated, her smile faltering. She sighed, looking away, seeing the curious look the Captain gave her when she looked away. She beamed, looking back at the Captain.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep!" Yuri suggested, smiling brightly.

"No, I'm fine." Hitsugaya said, waving it off.

"But... you look tired." Yuri said, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

Hitsugaya smiled and patted the woman's head, seeing Yuri smile happily. He had missed her. What his lieutenant said was true. When she had left, he was in a grouchy mood, for quite a while. Everyone stayed out of his way, including his childhood friend, Momo. He had ordered everyone to stay out of his office, including his lieutenant, who only have him an incredulous look before following his order.

Suddenly, he pulled Yuri towards him, hugging her, making the woman widen her eyes.

"Captain... Hitsugaya...?" Yuri muttered, blushing, feeling the Captain's grip tighten.

He... missed her.

Someone was watching them. He narrowed his eyes, hands inside his pockets, looking at the couple. Who was with the Captain of the tenth?

-:-

Shun snored lightly, laying in her bed, room clean as well. She frowned deeply, opening her eyes, glaring at the wall, hearing someone pound on her door. Dammit! Getting on all fours, she cursed, grabbing her head, closing her eyes in pain. Damn hangover. Standing up, she walked over to the door, opening it, seeing the Captain. Her eyes widened, mouth falling open.

"Holy shit, you're up early." Shun commented, shocked beyond anything else.

"Shut up! Get dressed." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

Shun blinked, looking down, seeing that she was in her sleeping clothes. Nodding, she shut the door, making the Captain growl again. Damn idiot. He looked to the side, frowning deeply. He didn't like the fact that he missed her. He was actually pissed to be relieved when she came back. He felt warmth spread throughout his body, wanting, for some damn reason, just to hold her in his arms. He growled, not noticing the door open.

"...Ya know you have to move so I can get out, right?" Shun asked, seeing the Captain stand in front of the door.

The Captain looked down, seeing a smirk of amusement spread across Shun's face. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman put her hands in her pockets, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind herself. He held his arm out, grabbing Shun's waist, making the woman blink.

"Hey... What the hell?! Let go!" Shun yelled, struggling against the grip, glaring at the Captain.

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain give her a chaste kiss before releasing her, walking by. She blushed, growling, turning her head, glaring at the large form of the Captain.

"Bastard." Shun muttered, walking after the Captain, arms folded in front of her chest.

She bumped into someone, curling her lip back, glaring at the man. He glared back at her, lip also curled back.

"Watch where you're going?!" They yelled in unison, blinking.

They stared at each other for a second before scoffing, walking away from each other. Shun frowned, wondering who the hell that was. He had blue hair. Was weird. Who had blue hair? She looked ahead, seeing the Captain waiting for her.

"Captain." Shun muttered, nodding to the man.

The Captain only rolled his eyes, making the woman frown. She scoffed, ignoring the Captain, walking by, only to blush when she saw the Captain smirk at her. Growling, she walked faster, wondering why her face got hot. There was no reason to be hot!

The man from before curled his lip back, seeing the woman with the Captain. Who the hell was she? Scoffing, he continued to walk, glaring at anyone that stared at him.

-:-

Rio opened her eyes, looking outside. Morning already? She sighed, turning around, covering her body with the blanket. She opened her eyes, hearing the sounds of people training. Why couldn't they train somewhere else? Sighing, she sat up, throwing the blanket aside, and standing up.

Time to get ready for the day. She walked over to the closet, pulling out her shinigami uniform. She didn't ask the Head of the Kuchiki clan why he wasn't telling her anything. Why should she? They weren't together. There was no reason for her to ask. She was from the Rukongai, he grew up in a noble family.

They could never be together.

She sighed, closing her eyes, opening the door. She smiled, feeling the wind hit her face gently. Walking out, she slid her door closed, looking at the sun. It was still morning. Walking down the hall, she looked onto the courtyard, seeing several people fighting. She blinked, seeing one particular man. He was sleeping. In the middle of the courtyard. She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head.

Continuing on her way, she couldn't help but wonder why he was sleeping there in all places.

She looked up, breath catching in her throat, furrowing her eyebrows, seeing the Captain of the sixth. Moving to the side, she bowed, eyes closed tightly. Go by. Just walk by her!

Her wish didn't come true.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing the seventh seat bowing.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, standing up.

"Is there something troubling you, Rio?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowed, seeing the woman's troubled look.

"No, nothing is troubling me, sir. Thank you for asking." Rio said, bowing once more.

Byakuya's eyes hardened slightly. She was bowing. Why was she bowing and being formal? By rank, yes, she should do that. But they had got to know each other. Something was troubling her.

"Rio, there is something bothering you. I wish to know what it is." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, standing up, smiling.

Byakuya hesitated before nodding, walking by, wondering why the woman wouldn't tell him. Someone he admired three years before.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her head, seeing the Captain out of sight. She didn't want to be involved with him. She clenched her hands, closing her eyes. She didn't.

The man that was sleeping on the courtyard had one eye open, seeing the Captain talking with the woman. Who was she? He never saw her before. He opened the other eye, sitting up. In fact, he's only seen the Captain look troubled when he was talking about someone, which was rare.

-:-

Shun frowned, quirking an eyebrow, seeing Rio and Yuri's troubled looks. She sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, not knowing where she was at the moment.

"Why the hell do you guys look pathetic?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed, seeing her friends sit beside her.

"Because... I don't know what to do." Rio said, looking down, closing her eyes.

"You never know what to do when you're at that damn division." Shun said, curling her lip back. She turned to her other friend, frowning deeply. "What's wrong with you?"

"...Captain Hitsugaya... what if... he doesn't like me... and chooses someone else." Yuri muttered, lowering her head as well.

Shun rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall, looking at the clear blue sky. Every damn time something happens to them, they have to go to her for advice. Why her? She didn't know shit about that they were talking about.

"I'm sure it'll work out for you guys." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. "Though... I'm not sure what the hell you guys are talking about."

She growled, seeing her friends look at her, giving her a look. She scoffed, looking away. How the hell was she supposed to know how to solve their troubles? They could do it themselves.

"There." Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"What?" Shun asked, turning her head.

She frowned, seeing a bow... in Yuri's hair. Rio smiled brightly and patted Yuri's head, finding her incredibly cute. Yuri grinned widely, looking at her two friends.

"You look..." Shun's voice trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Nice?" Rio asked, giving Shun a dark smile.

"...Yeah." Shun said, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed.

They all sighed, looking up, bored looks on their faces. Yuri took the bow off, sighing, wondering if she should go to sleep. She was tired! Rio looked sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"You worked us too hard over the last three years." Rio and Yuri said in unison, kind of freaking Shun out.

Shun turned her head, looking at her friends, eyebrows pulled together, eyes wide. Both Rio and Yuri continued to look at her, exhausted looks on their faces. They continued to stare at each other.

"That was just... frickin' creepy." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow.

"But you did!" Yuri yelled, glaring at her friend, pouting.

"We're so tired, I want to sleep right now." Rio said, closing her eyes, sighing deeply.

"I was ordered to train you. So, I trained you. So, shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, lip curled back. "Complain when I was only following a damn order. Idiots."

Both Rio and Yuri pouted before sighing, smiling at their friend. She had trained them so hard, that they gained Bankai. But, it was so tiring. They paled, remembering how Shun looked when they asked her if they could have half a week off.

"Anyway, why're you guys here?" Shun asked, looking at her friends, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because... we want to." Rio said, smiling.

Shun only rolled her eyes, looking away from her friends. Idiots. Always have to be near her. Been like that since they met. They stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say.

Few seconds passed by.

Few minutes...

Several minutes...

Fifteen minutes...

"I'm gonna go." Shun said, standing up, getting fed up with the quiet.

"Okey dokey!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly. "I better go too!" She yelled, also kind of getting tired of the silence.

"I should leave as well." Rio said, smiling softly, all women standing several feet from each other.

They stared at each other before turning, walking away. Shun frowned, looking to the side, hands inside pockets. Something was definitely bothering them if they were quiet. Especially the happy idiot.

-:-

Yuri skipped happily to the tenth division, smiling brightly. She didn't really get her answer from Shun, but at least her friend told her that everything was going to be okay. She widened her eyes, hearing someone call her.

"Y-Yuri?! A-Are you Yuri?"

Said woman turned her head, eyes continuing to widen when she saw the lieutenant of the third squad.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri exclaimed, mouth falling open.

"You _are_... Yuri?" Kira asked, stepping forward, eyes wide.

Yuri smiled brightly and nodded, seeing the lieutenant smile as well.

"You've... gotten tall." Kira commented, seeing that the woman had grown, _a lot_, over the last three years.

"Thank you!" Yuri chirped, grinning brightly.

All of a sudden, Yuri launched herself at the lieutenant, making his eyes widened when she crashed into him, arms wrapped around his torso, sending both of them to the ground.

"I missed you, lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled, standing up, pulling the lieutenant to stand up as well.

"I missed you as well, Yuri." Kira said, standing up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

She had grown over the years, shocking him when he saw her. At first he thought it was just another woman, until he saw her skipping. As far as he knew, no women skipped. When he looked at the color of her hair, he had paused from walking any further. That's when he had called her to see if it was his happy little friend.

Her hair had gotten longer, and her sleeves were long, but she still looked the same with that smile on her face.

"How was your training in the World of the Living?" Kira asked, smiling gently.

He blinked, seeing the normally happy woman pale.

"It was... tough." Yuri said, lowering her head. She beamed once more, looking at the lieutenant. "But thanks to Kitty, I was able to use my Bankai more effectively."

It was still hard for Kira to accept that a adorable woman like Yuri had Bankai. When he had heard, he was shocked beyond anything. He smiled at Yuri, seeing her smile back. But she was still the same nice friend he had.

"Are you still the lieutenant of the third squad?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes. Though, Renji mostly slacks off, saying he worked too hard at the sixth squad." Kira muttered, furrowing his eyebrows, wondering just how hard the Captain of the sixth worked.

"I'm glad that no one took your position." Yuri said, grinning widely.

He smiled and nodded. He widened his eyes, feeling the woman hug him once more. Yuri smiled brightly. It was good to see the lieutenant once more.

-:-

"Gotta question for you, Masuyo." Ikkaku said, sipping on sake... in the afternoon?

"What?" Shun asked, eating an apple, looking at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"You always forget people's faces and names... yet you remembered us after several seconds yesterday. Why?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow, sitting across from the woman.

Everyone looked at the woman as well, curious. It was true that the woman would forget almost everyone she met. She had met Maki-Maki three years before, only to forget him the next day. Woman had a forgetful memory.

"Well, that's because I spent almost every damn day with you guys. And I sort of considered you guys friends." Shun said, looking to the side, seeing everyone smirking at her. "Don't give me those damn looks! I'm only saying that I remember you because you guys annoyed me almost everyday!"

"Thank you, Shun-chan." Yumichika said, smiling.

"Shut up and pass me a pile of paperwork." Shun growled, throwing her apple, seeing it amazingly land in the little garbage can.

"...You're willing to do the paperwork?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm willing to do the damn paperwork!" Shun growled, glaring at the Captain. "Since you guys had ordered me to do it three years ago, mind as well do 'em again because you guys are too damn lazy."

"We're not lazy. Paperwork just isn't fun." Ikkaku said, scowling at the woman.

Shun rolled her eyes, holding her hand up, catching a brush and ink the Captain threw at her. She stood up, walking over to the closet, opening only to curse when a hundreds of forms fell out. She turned her head, glaring at the group, seeing the Captain and third seat smirk.

"Frickin' lazy bastards." Shun muttered, bending down and grabbing loads of paperwork.

While she was bent down, everyone's gazes went down as well, looking at her- Yumichika shook his head, eyes widening, shocked that he would actually look at _Masuyo's_ ass! He glared at the other two men, seeing that their looks were still on the same place. Shun stood up, glaring at the paperwork.

"Three years... Three fucking years of paperwork!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the group once more, lip curled back.

"...At least someone's doing 'em." Kenpachi said, chin resting on his palm and his elbow resting on his desk.

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the smart ass Captain. She stomped over to the couch, sitting down, grabbing the first form she saw. Her face darkened, curling her lip back, everyone getting a little freaked out. She looked pissed.

"This is a maternity leave request!"

-:-

Rio sighed deeply, cup of tea in her hand. She leaned on the rail, looking over the Seireitei from the second story of the sixth squad. She looked to the side, holding her breath when she saw the Captain of the sixth squad. She looked at the courtyard, closing her eyes tightly. Walk by. Walk by.

Damn! Hope just wasn't enough.

"Rio." Byakuya said, walking up to the woman.

The woman stood straight, no longer leaning against the rail, bowing immediately. They were still Captain and subordinate. She can't show her disrespect, which she doesn't have for her Captain. She respects him for his rank and his power. She knew he was stronger than her, so she should not say that she was strong.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, sighing.

They couldn't be together. She clenched her hands, looking at her feet.

"Rio, why are you avoiding me?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh! I'm not avoiding you, Captain Kuchiki!" Rio exclaimed, standing straight. "It's just that it's been three years since I've been here, that I thought I would walk around the division." She said, holding one finger in the air, as if proving her point.

"Rio." Byakuya said, staring at the woman with a serious expression.

"Uh... I'm... just sad that... I had to leave Urahara-sempai when we were training." Rio said, lowering her head.

What she said was true. Shun, Yuri, and her were friends with the shop keeper, and also respected him for being a Captain before. Though Shun said that if he kept staring at her and Yuri, she was going to kill him.

"Urahara...? Kisuke Urahara?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. He had trained me how to use my sword." Rio said, smiling brightly. "Once he saw how I was using my sword, he had asked me if he could train me a little better."

Though Shun took that as a insult and chased after him, saying she trained her as well. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. That ex-Captain had the nerve to talk to Rio? He clenched his hands, not knowing that Rio was lying, sort of.

She did miss the Captain, since he was a friend to her.

Both the Captain and seventh seat blinked, turning their heads, seeing a hell butterfly going towards them.

-:-

Shun's eyes were wide, staying away from the hell butterfly in the room, while the Captain held it up to his ear and listened. He narrowed his eyes, standing up, motioning the woman to follow. Shun quirked an eyebrow. Follow him...? What the hell for? She walked beside him, hearing him say what the message was.

Yuri blinked, holding up her hand, seeing the hell butterfly land on her finger and held it up to her ear, listening, the Captain of the tenth listening to the same message. She blinked, tilting her head, Kira blinking curiously as he heard the same message.

Byakuya held up the hell butterfly, listening to the message, narrowing his eyes. Rio looked on in curiosity, wondering what the message was. She blinked when she saw the Captain look at her and motion her to follow. He told her what the message was.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri narrowed their eyes, replaying the message in their heads. Go to the meeting hall for Captains... for observation for their strengths? What the hell did that mean?

**A/N** Got a poll up! For Love Finally Known! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

girlX901

music fans

Black Cat Angel

Annluy

XangelwingsXX

rosewhip889

RyuuRaiden

Mariliisa

Sachael

CaramelTromboneGirl

AirMage99

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

milotic350

for reviewing! Thank you! :D You guys are the greatest! Give yourselves a pat on the back! No, wait! Better yet, hug yerselves. :3 I would hug you guys, but I'm not in the same place as you guys! =D

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I do own Shun, Rio, and Yuri.

Shun frowned deeply, really hating it in the Captains' meeting hall while Rio and Yuri smiled brightly. They stared at the Head Captain, seeing him sitting in his chair, holding his staff.

"Why... the fuck are we always in here?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking at her friends.

They only shrugged in reply, making the angry woman roll her eyes.

"Shun Masuyo, may you demonstrate the powers your underlings have gained over the last three years." Yamamoto ordered, looking at the woman closely.

Shun smirked while Rio and Yuri frowned. Underlings?

"Okay underlings, you heard the Captain-General." Shun said, looking at her friends, smirking widely.

"Not fair! We're not your underlings! We're your friends!" Yuri yelled, shoulders shaking, pouting, giving her friend a cute little glare. "And we would _never_ consider you a sensei-"

Yuri cried out in pain when Shun grabbed both her cheeks and started pinching them, an evil glare on her face. Rio just stayed standing, smiling brightly. Shun started stretching Yuri's face, making the woman cry louder and flail her arms.

"Say that again! I dare you!" Shun growled, grinning manically.

"No!" Yuri yelled, crying comically, trying to push the scary woman away.

Shun released her friend, looking away, eyes narrowed. Damn idiot.

"So... do we show you our zanpakuto's spirit forms?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

Both Shun and Yuri looked at their friend in shock, mouths opening slightly. Show them their spirit forms? Was she crazy?! The old guy didn't even ask that. They looked at the Head Captain, seeing that he was considering it. Dammit! He better not consent-

"Yes." Yamamoto said, nodding.

Shit!

Shun frowned deeply, rubbing the back of her neck, glaring at her smiling friend. Yuri blinked and tilted her head while Rio closed her eyes and smiled brightly. Before anything else was said, Yuri jumped forward, eyes closed, grinning widely. She wrote something in the air, making everyone in the room stare at her strangely. Standing straight, she held her hands together, eyes closed, smoke gathering in front of her.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri squealed happily, at the same time the smoke disappeared, everyone blinking when they saw... a baby floating in the air.

Everyone blinked besides Shun and Rio, watching as the baby turned around, facing Yuri, smiling brightly. They saw little wings on the back, and white robes on the body of the baby. That was a... zanpakuto spirit?

"Yuri-sama!" The baby said, bowing.

Rio smiled softly, watching as Einjero Kyuuseishu floated around Yuri. She closed her eyes, smoke gathering in front of her as well. The smoke was starting to get bigger, until a large snake appeared, hissing.

"Kaen Hebi." Rio greeted, smiling, looking at the snake.

The snake turned, narrowing it's eyes, tongue flicking in and out, glaring at the smiling woman. She had to summon him in front of a large crowd?

"Princess! Of all the things to do, you had to-"

Kaen Hebi stopped talking, looking at Shun, who only quirked an eyebrow. Before anyone knew it, hearts appeared in it's eyes, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. What the hell? Shun curled her lip back, stepping away.

"Oh, hell no!" Shun growled, eyes widening when it's tail wrapped around her form.

"Shunny!" Kaen Hebi yelled, hearts still in his eyes, tongue flicking across Shun's face.

"Fucking snake! I remember you!" Shun growled, struggling against the tail. "You have a perverted zanpakuto Rio!" She yelled, moving her head away.

Rio turned her head, narrowing her eyes, frowning. She walked towards the snake, grabbing the end of the tail, and pulling hard, hearing Shun curse when she fell and hit the floor.

"What did I tell about doing that?" Rio asked, eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the snake.

"Sorry, Princess, but you don't tell me what to do." Kaen Hebi said, smirking.

Rio tightened her grip, hearing the snake hiss. They glared at each other, both their expressions dark. Yuri and Einjero Kyuuseishu watched, eyes wide, the zanpakuto spirit resting on Yuri's head. Shun stood up, rubbing her head, glaring at the snake. She started shaking in anger, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands tightly. She suddenly appeared in front of Rio grabbing the snake's tail, making Rio and the snake's eyes widen, before she slammed it into the floor.

"Damn snake!" Shun growled, lip curled back.

She released it's tail and closed her eyes, eyebrows pulled together. The snake picked itself up, glaring at the woman, hissing. Before it could even think of attacking, smoke appeared in front of Shun, everyone widening their eyes when they saw a white tiger appear. It turned it's head, looking at Shun, eyes narrowed.

"Why am I here?" It asked, growling softly, turning around, walking around the angry woman.

"Don't ask me a stupid question!" Shun growled, glaring at the tiger. "You heard the Captain-General."

"Yes. Though I do not understand why I have to be here." He said, voice smooth.

Shun turned her head, quirking an eyebrow, seeing the large tiger lay down, closing it's eyes. She rolled her eyes, frowning deeply. Damn lazy fluff ball.

"Okay! Here are our zanpakuto. We gonna fight now?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Yamamoto said, nodding.

All three women nodded. Before anyone could do anything, they heard growling and hissing. Both Shun and Rio sighed before turning their heads, seeing their zanpakuto spirits glaring at each other.

"Tora no Yuki..." The snake hissed, eyes flashing red.

"Snake." Tora no Yuki growled, walking around the snake.

"You always call me that! My name is Kaen Hebi you damn cat!" Kaen Hebi snapped, hissing dangerously.

"Does it look like I care about that, you little stupid snake?" Tora no Yuki asked, smirking.

Before they could attack each other, their eyes widened, floating in the air, Einjero Kyuuseishi floating next to them with a bright smile. They growled and hissed while everyone looked on with shocked expressions.

"Damn you, you little baby!" Kaen Hebi hissed, glaring at the baby.

Byakuya had his eyes wide open, staring at the snake with a shocked look. That was Rio's zanpakuto? Shun only rolled her eyes, looking at both her friends, seeing them smile and close their eyes. All the noisy zanpakuto disappeared with a flash, making everyone stare at the women with wide eyes. Shun acted angry most of the time. But her zanpakuto was refined? What the hell? And Rio was nice all the time, but why was her zanpakuto perverted and bad mouthed the tiger? And Yuri's zanpakuto... well everyone sort of expected that.

"...I hate your zanpakuto." Shun said, glaring at Rio.

"It's not my fault Kaen Hebi is interested in you." Rio said, smiling brightly.

"It's sick! It's a sword for crying out loud!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

"If you three want... I could experiment on them for you."

All three women blinked, turning their heads, looking at the Captain of the twelfth squad. Shun frowned deeply.

"Why?" Shun asked, wary, not trusting the Captain.

"I could give them human forms." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely, seeing all women blink.

They looked up in thought. Human... forms? Their eyes started shining, making everyone quirk an eyebrow. They weren't going to consent, were they?

"Getting back to the subject at hand," Yamamoto's voice made them look away from each other and look at the Head Captain. "Will you demonstrate the power you have gained?"

"All right. You heard 'em." Shun said, smirking, eyes glinting.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other before smiling widely, nodding.

-:-

All the Captains and lieutenants stood on the wall, looking at all three women standing in the courtyard. Kenpachi frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes, arms folded over his chest, and Yachiru sitting on his shoulder, looking on with a bright smile. Byakuya watched with an expressionless look, eyes narrowed. He was actually very worried about Rio, but she seemed determined. Hitsugaya watched, arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed, seeing all three women facing each other.

"You may begin." Yamamoto said, seeing all three women walk away from each other.

Shun yawned loudly, rubbing the back of her neck, making both Rio and Yuri frown deeply. They weren't even fighting yet and she was already bored?! They turned around, facing each other.

"Do we go right to Bankai?!" Shun yelled, looking at the Captain-General.

She saw him do several hand signals, making her quirk an eyebrow and nod.

"Okay. Fight until we feel the need to use Bankai, got it." Shun muttered, facing her friends, hands inside her pockets.

Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, clenching their hands, seeing a smirk of amusement spread across Shun's face. Rio and Yuri were going to fight together, huh? She smirked widely. They always did that. They got into a fighting stance, seeing that Shun's stance remained the same. Wasn't she going to get ready? Shun smirked widely, holding her hand up, making both women look at her with curiosity.

"C'mon." Shun said, an amused look on her face, motioning her friends forward.

They flinched, curling their lips back, running towards the woman. Shun smirked, holding up her left arm and right leg, blocking both attacks from her friends. Shun narrowed her eyes, smirk widening. They were always serious when fighting with her. Whenever they fought someone else, they wouldn't be serious. It was a nuisance. She got on her hands, spinning around, legs outstretched. Rio widened her eyes, feeling Shun's leg hit her face, and Yuri's arm. They flew back, skidding on the ground.

They narrowed their eyes, holding their face and arm, seeing Shun sitting on the ground, resting her cheek on her palm and resting her elbow on her knee. She was smirking.

They jumped in the air, kicking their legs down, only to widen their eyes when Shun caught them both. They... put all their strength into those!

"Really... acting surprised every time I catch your attacks... is getting ANNOYING!" Shun yelled, grinning manically, spinning around, making both Rio and Yuri widen their eyes, seeing everything spinning around wildly.

She leg go, smirking when she saw them put their hands on the ground, stopping themselves from crashing into the wall. Before she knew it, they were on either side of her, having used shunpo, pulling their fists back and bringing them forward. Shun grinned, moving to the side, grabbing their arms, picking herself up and kicking her legs out, kicking both Rio and Yuri's torso. They coughed, their breath getting knocked out of them, flying away from their friend.

Shun landed on the ground, standing straight, raising an eyebrow, smirking.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes. She managed to hit them when they're moving at that speed? Shun disappeared, reappearing in front of Yuri, grabbing her shoulder, making the woman widen her eyes, before she slammed her into the ground, making Yuri cough. She smirked, looking up, still seeing Rio in the air, quickly unsheathing her sword, grabbing the chain from the hilt and throwing it. Rio twisted her body, about to land on the ground, before her eyes widened, seeing a chain on her wrist.

Cursing, she pulled on the chain, trying to get it off, before she was pulled forward, eyes widening, falling to the ground. She screamed, eyes widening, feeling Shun jump on her back, making a crater form under them. Shun grinned, pulling on the chain, putting it back inside her hilt and sheathed her sword. She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side, see a sword go by. She turned, grabbing Yuri's arm, pulling her forward, making the woman widen her eyes, she drew her fist back, only to growl when Rio caught it.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, eyebrows pulled together, eyes wide, seeing that it happened so fast. Yuri was... on the ground and so was the subordinate of Kuchiki's. He stared with a shocked expression. Just how fast was she?

Shun jumped away from her friends, hands inside her pockets, smirking widely, her back facing the two women.

Rio and Yuri groaned, getting on all fours, looking up, glaring at their friend. She wasn't taking them seriously. When they saw her turn, they narrowed their eyes, seeing a smirk on her face. They disappeared, reappearing on the sides of Shun, arms and legs kicking out, trying to hit the woman.

Kenpachi was impressed to say the least. She was moving so fast he could barely see her.

All the Captains widened their eyes, seeing all three women disappear. Before they could even look around, the ground began shaking, craters appearing all over the courtyard, everyone able to see black blurs meet each other again and again.

Kurotsuchi made a surprised sound, grinning widely, narrowing his eyes. These three women were interesting.

All their eyes widened, seeing a boulder being thrown in the air none other by Shun. She smirked, hearing two grunts, having hit her friends. She threw her head back and laughed. Rio and Yuri crashed into the ground, coughing up blood. They opened their eyes, eyebrows pulled together, hearing the woman's laughter.

They stood up, looking at each other, nodding. They held their hands out, making the woman stop laughing and quirk an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado sixty-three, Soren Sokatsui!" Both Rio and Yuri yelled in unison, blue light forming in their hands.

Shun kept smirking in amusement, seeing the light shoot out of their hands, heading towards her. She held her hand up, pointing at the kido shooting towards her, making both Rio and Yuri blink. What was she...?

"Hado thirty-three. Sokatsui." Shun muttered, light shooting out of her hand, more powerful than the ones Rio and Yuri had done.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing their kido engulfed by the powerful one, heading towards them. Narrowing their eyes, they disappeared, reappearing in the sky. Yuri widened her eyes, feeling someone grab her arm, turning her head, seeing Shun smirk as she kicked her back, sending her to the ground. She coughed, eyes widening, feeling the air getting knocked out of her.

Hitsugaya cursed, stepping forward, along with Byakuya when he saw Rio hit the ground as well.

Shun landed on the ground, smirking, hands inside her pockets once more. She widened her eyes, blood spurting from her shoulder. Calmly, she looked at her shoulder, eyes narrowed. She looked behind herself, eyebrows raised, looking bored, seeing Yuri on the other side of her, zanpakuto released. She smirked, raising an eyebrow, standing straight.

"Sing, Kaen Hebi!"

She looked on her other side, seeing Rio looking at her with her zanpakuto also released. She smirked, seeing the whip. She narrowed her eyes, wincing slightly, hearing a screech coming from Rio's whip. She cursed, turning around, growling when a green orb hit her arm. Holding her arm, she looked at Yuri, seeing her sword floating in the air. Growling, she narrowed her eyes, seeing Yuri touch the edge of the sword before spinning it, hundreds of orbs heading for the woman.

"Fuck!" Shun cursed, using shunpo, dodging every orb that headed for her.

She turned around, seeing a wave of fire head for her. Cursing once more, she held her hand up, ice heading for the fire. She widened her eyes, looking up, seeing both Rio and Yuri in the air, swinging their swords. A wave of fire and hundreds of orbs headed for her, eyes wide when it made contact.

Rio and Yuri landed on the ground, panting, eyes wide. They hit her?

All the Captains and lieutenants had their eyes wide as well. They managed to hit her?

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, hearing a chuckle from the smoke. They took several steps back, eyes narrowed, getting ready for any kind of attack. They flinched, hearing the maniacal laughter of their friend, seeing the smoke dissipate. Shun looked at her friends, grinning widely, smoke rising from her body as she continue to chuckle.

"Good! At least you managed to hit me!" Shun yelled, disappearing.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing Shun in front of them, kicking their chests, making their eyes widen when their breath was knocked out of them, about to fly back when Shun grabbed their ankles, slamming them into the ground. The coughed once more, blood dripping out of their mouths. Narrowing their eyes, they kicked up, Rio managing to kick the side of Shun, sending her skidding away. They jumped to their feet, seeing Shun grinning widely. They all disappeared again, everyone hearing loud crashes.

"A-Amazing!" Omaeda yelled, eyes wide.

He's only seen his Captain move that fast.

"Grouchy-chan's going to beat them!" Yachiru cheered, grinning widely.

"Rio's gonna beat 'em!" Renji yelled, shaking his fist at the lieutenant, only to reel back at the glare the Captain of the eleventh gave him.

"I think Yuri's going to beat them!" Matsumoto yelled, pouting, glaring at anyone who said otherwise.

"Fall, Tora no Yuki!!"

"Nah, I think Shun's got this one." Kenpachi muttered, smirking, seeing the woman holding two blades.

Shun grinned widely, raising an eyebrow, seeing Rio and Yuri step back. Her sword changed, snowflakes spinning widely before turning into another weapon. Rio narrowed her eyes, recognizing the weapon Shun had. She used it regularly. Shun held the chain, spinning the blade at the end of it, smirking widely. She threw it towards the two women, smirking when they dodged it, grabbing another part of the chain, moving it slightly, seeing the blade head for Yuri. The woman widened her eyes, holding her sword up, stifling a scream when it slashed her arm.

Shun narrowed her eyes, sword changing once more, into a spear, blocking an attack from Rio. She pushed her back, spinning around, blocking an attack from Yuri as well. She slammed her spear in the ground, jumping towards Rio and Yuri, grinning widely, seeing them widen their eyes.

Everyone watched as blood spurted everywhere, seeing Rio and Yuri barely block any of the attacks Shun launched at them. Rio screamed, grabbing Shun's hands, which were on her neck, suffocating her. Byakuya widened his eyes, stepping forward, _actually_ going to save Rio until Yuri slashed Shun's back. Shun dropped her friend, Rio breathing mouth fulls of air, and turned around, smirking at Yuri.

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Shun reach out, grabbing her arm, making her eyes continue to widen when Shun pushed her forward, sending them slamming into a wall, going through several more walls. Her eyes closed tightly, feeling her back sting with pain, slowly opening her eyes, seeing Shun grin manically in front of her. Her eyes widened, seeing Shun pull her hand back, a blade forming on her hand, about to bring it forward until a wave of fire was sent at her, hitting her back. She grunted, stepping forward, enough time for Yuri to get away.

Rio and Yuri jumped back, eyes wide, seeing Shun slowly turn, eyes wide and dilated, eyebrows pulled together, a sadistic grin on her face. She threw her head back, maniacal laughter heard all over the courtyard, making Rio and Yuri tremble slightly.

Shun walked towards them, eyes still wide, grinning widely, walking back onto the courtyard. Rio and Yuri turned their heads, eyes widening, seeing the spear gone, looking at Shun, only to widen their eyes. Snowflakes surrounded their friend. Shun smirked, putting her hands inside her pockets, raising an eyebrow, seeing her friends tighten their grip on their swords.

"Shun..." Rio called, eyebrows furrowed.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing Shun point her palm at them, thousands of the snowflakes heading towards them. Their breath quickened, turning around, using shunpo, trying to go as fast as they could. Rio stifled a scream, feeling her arm getting slashed over and over again. They quickened their pace while Shun watched, smirking all the while.

Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya watched, seeing both women, friends of the angry woman, run as fast as they could. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, seeing something forming in Shun's hand. What the fuck was that?

Rio and Yuri tried to dodge the blades that took the form of snowflakes, but they could barely do that. There was too much! Their eyes widened, turning their heads, recognizing the raise in Shun's reiatsu. They gasped, seeing blue light forming in Shun's hand.

"Shit!" Rio cursed, still in the air.

"...We're gonna get hurt." Yuri said, whimpering.

Shun yelled, thrusting her hand forward, grinning widely, the white light heading towards the two women. The light engulfed both the women, making Byakuya and Hitsugaya widen their eyes. Dammit! They were getting hurt, and they couldn't do anything to help them. Everyone watching widened their eyes, seeing both women fall, completely engulfed in ice. The fuck...?

Shun smirked, putting her hands in her pockets, waiting.

Byakuya felt himself relax, seeing the ice around Rio starting to melt. Rio's eyes flashed red, ice melting off, a puddle of water surrounding her. She looked up, glaring at Shun, seeing her friend continue to smirk, and held her hand up, pointing at Yuri. Shun chuckled darkly, eyes narrowed, seeing a flash of red go towards Yuri, instantly melting off the ice. Yuri fell to the ground, gasping for breath, eyes wide.

"That was... cold!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, making Shun frown and roll her eyes.

"Take this seriously, dammit!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"...Seriously?" Rio asked, looking up, eyes narrowed.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, seeing Rio's serious expression, and smirked widely, hands still inside her pockets.

"...Yeah." Shun said, smirking, showing her two pointy teeth, eyes glazed over.

Rio nodded, looking at Yuri, seeing her eyes narrow and nod as well. They jumped on the other side of the courtyard, making Shun quirk an eyebrow before she smirked once more.

"Teaming up and going against me, huh?! Typical." Shun muttered, amused, raising an eyebrow.

Both Rio and Yuri held their swords in front of them, Rio's eyes turning red while Yuri's turned white, their reiatsu raising. Everyone watching widened their eyes.

"Captain!"

Kenpachi turned his gaze away from the fight, looking to the side, seeing both Ikkaku and Yumichika making their way towards them. He grunted while Yachiru waved happily.

"Sensed Masuyo's reiatsu spike. Wondered what she was doing, so we came here." Ikkaku said, looking to the side, eyes widening slightly. "Shit. She looks like a goddess of war or something." He commented, seeing Shun's battered state.

That comment... made the Captain smile slightly. She sort of did.

Rio and Yuri breathed deeply, continuing to raise their reiatsu. Shun only smirked, hair blown back slightly along with her robes, eyes narrowed, chuckling. Rio and Yuri clenched their hands, looking at their friends until they screamed, everyone widening from the force of the reiatsu coming from them, making their clothes fly back.

Shun remained calm, hands still inside her pockets, eyes narrowed, hair and clothes blown back wildly, smirking widely.

Both Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, holding their swords up. They opened their mouths, yelling one word together that made Shun grin manically, getting ready for their attacks.

"BANKAI!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Sachael

music fans

Hioni

Ray-nee-chan

XangelwingsXX

Mariliisa

RyuuRaiden

IceSharkDemon

T.T24

rosewhip889

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Black Cat Angel

gnarley-

Kai Uzmaki

Sourpatch-Devil

Bloody Diamond

MoonlightChaos

for reviewing! You guys are the greatest. -sniffles- Someone get me a tissue! I'm sooooo happy! =D You guys are the best!

Shun grinned widely, smoke and wind going by her wildly, hair blown back along with her clothes, arms folded over her chest. She grinned a lop-sided grin, showing her pointy teeth, seeing the smoke spin wildly around both her friends. All the other Captains and lieutenants watched with interest, all the lieutenants shocked, a lot of them never having met the women.

Smoke, in the shape of a snake, hissed before disappearing, making the grin on Shun's face widen. She looked at the other one, seeing the smoke spin wildly. She chuckled, narrowing her eyes, grinning widely.

The smoke dissipated, moving away from both her friends when Rio and Yuri tightened their grips on their hilts.

Yuri's wings spread apart, her long white robe hugging her form. She straightened up, smiling brightly, her brown hair now blond. Hitsugaya widened his eyes. Three years before, her hair had remained brown. Why was it blond now? Yuri pointed her sword at her friend, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu Soshite Hakaisha No Ashi." Yuri muttered, wings spread widely, blond hair flowing in the wind.

Rio's hair had grown a little longer, and having turned red. Completely red. Byakuya and Renji widened their eyes, looking at her weapon. It almost looked... like Renji's Bankai. Except the snake was on fire! Rio narrowed her eyes, orbs now red, tight red clothes adorning her body. She hated the clothes, but she had no time to be complaining. She wore a top that stuck to her body tightly, the sleeves loose. Her pants were slightly loose as well.

She should be thankful that damn snake didn't give her smaller clothes.

"Kaen Hebi Honoo Nenshou." Rio muttered, clenching her hands.

Shun grinned widely, looking at her friends.

"Up until now, you guys fought me one on one! Let's see how strong you guys are together!" Shun yelled, raising an eyebrow.

Rio swung her weapon, making Shun widen her eyes when the snake roared, a large wave of fire heading towards her. Cursing, she jumped into the sky, only to curl her lip back when Yuri was in front of her, swinging her sword to the side, thousands of orbs heading for her. Rolling her eyes, Shun held her hand in front of her mouth, blowing cold wind towards the orbs, freezing them and sending them to the ground.

Shun widened her eyes once more, turning around, cursing when she saw a large sword swinging down towards her. She held her hands in front of her, grabbing the sword, hitting the ground, smoke flying everywhere.

Rio smiled happily, managing to hit Shun!

"You did it, Rio!" Yuri cheered, waving her arms, smiling brightly, still in the air.

"Not yet." Rio said, narrowing her eyes again, curling her lip back, seeing her sword move.

She held the whip in the shape of a fire snake in her right hand, and her fairly large sword in the other. The smoke moved away from their target, Rio and Yuri smiling slightly at the sight before them. Shun was panting, holding the sword with her hands, blood rolling down her arms, trying to push the sword up. She narrowed her eyes, yelling loudly, pushing the sword up, making Rio widen her eyes when she threw it on the other side of the courtyard. Impossible! That sword weighed... a lot! She didn't have her sword.

Rio and Yuri flinched, seeing Shun throw her head back and laugh.

"Great! You're actually making me sweat a little!" Shun yelled, walking forward, wide eyes and dilated, grinning widely. "Keep your reiatsu like that. Stay sharp... and make me... work harder to beat you!!" She yelled, disappearing.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, both crashing into walls, coughing. Shun was breathing heavily, chuckling darkly, back slouched. She turned her head, seeing both Yuri and Rio getting up, walking into the courtyard. Rio narrowed her eyes, gripping her sword tightly. Shun never acted like this when it was one on one- Her eyes widened. Two one one... It was a challenge for Shun.

"We're actually... making Shun happy, Yuri." Rio muttered, looking at her friend, eyes wide.

Yuri widened her eyes, mouth falling open slightly. They were what?! Was Shun taking the fight seriously... or was she still playing with them? Their eyes widened, seeing Shun turn her head, grinning widely, holding her hand out, a white sword forming in her hand. Rio gasped, throwing her weapon, the large snake heading for Shun, roaring loudly, a red light forming in it's mouth.

Shun smashed her hand in it's mouth before it shot the fire at her, making Rio widen her eyes, and grinned widely, eyes tuning light blue. Everyone widened their eyes, seeing the whip turn into ice, falling and smashing into millions of pieces.

Shun grinned widely, turning her head, seeing Yuri write something in the air. Before she could finish, Yuri widened her eyes, seeing Shun grab her wrist, punching her abdomen, making her cough up blood, throwing her to the ground. She landed on Yuri, making the woman scream loudly. Shun smirked, turning her head, seeing Rio jumping towards her, sword in hand, swinging it. Shun held her sword up, blocking the attack, both women exchanging blows.

Yuri got on all fours, coughing violently. She looked up, seeing blood spurting from Shun's shoulder and back. She stood back up, writing something in the air, orbs turning white as her reiatsu raised.

"Shit!" Shun cursed, jumping back, holding her right arm.

Yuri flew towards the woman, swinging her sword, seeing Shun widen her eyes, cutting her across the stomach. Shun coughed, blood dripping out of her mouth, grabbing her stomach with her left arm.

"Unable to use my left arm... I like it." Shun said, grinning widely, standing straight.

She disappeared, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes, waiting for an attack. One never came. They turned around, seeing Shun bend down and pick her sword up with her left hand. Shun swung her sword several times with her left hand, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

It felt different, but it was okay.

She turned her head, grinning widely, seeing Rio hold her hand out, the weapon she managed to destroy appearing again. She looked at the flaming snake, feeling excitement spread throughout her body. She looked at Yuri's Bankai, feeling her excitement double. Two Bankai. Two Bankai going against her. She smirked widely, gripping her sword.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, swinging her sword, millions of orbs heading for the woman, at the same time Rio swung hers, a red orb of fire forming inside the snake's mouth. Shun held her sword up, pointing it at the two attacks, orbs turning light blue before thousands of snowflakes went towards Rio and Yuri.

The snowflakes froze their attacks, still going towards Rio and Yuri, making their eyes widen.

Rio swung her weapon, hearing it roar as a wave of fire headed for the snowflakes, melting them, heading for Shun. The woman widened her eyes, being engulfed in the fire, making the crowd watching gasp. What the hell? Kenpachi curled his lip back, narrowing his eyes. She was beating them, then all of a sudden she got weak?

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing the blades that took the form of snowflakes surrounding Shun. They moved out of the way, both women seeing Shun frowning deeply.

Shun pulled her fist back, her grin back, disappearing, reappearing in front of both the women, eyes wide, slamming he fist into Yuri, sending the woman going through several walls, kicking her leg out, eyes widening when Rio caught it. Rio smiled and swung her weapon, sword in her hand now, cutting Shun's leg.

Shun gritted her teeth, swinging her leg up, wrapping it around Rio's neck, and balanced on her hands before throwing Rio to the side. She growled, looking at her leg, narrowing her eyes. She then looked at her right arm. Apparently, Yuri's Bankai not only took one of the senses away, it was also able to make the enemy able to stop using a limb. She smirked.

One hell of a Bankai.

She turned her head, looking at Rio, seeing her stand and swing her weapon, the blazing snake heading for her. She disappeared, reappearing in the sky.

Not only did Rio have that flaming snake, she also had a sword that was able to change into any size Rio wished. Her snake thing was also able to fire a blast so strong it had singed Shun a few times. But one on one, she was able to beat them. Two on one, she wasn't so sure. She was giving them a hard time, and yet she was only using her shikai. She smirked.

Shun turned her head, seeing Yuri on the other side of her, swinging her sword, turning around and clashing swords with her. They swung their blades, sparks flying everywhere. Yuri narrowed her eyes, flying back, swinging her sword, thousands of orbs heading towards Shun. The woman smirked, about to do something, until she sensed something, widening her eyes, turning around, seeing a large wave of fire heading for her. She was in the air, so she couldn't use shunpo.

She cursed, looking at the orbs, then turning her head, looking at the wave of fire. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. Dammit!

"Already having to use it. Fuck." Shun cursed, reiatsu raising. "Bankai." She muttered, smirking widely.

Rio and Yuri covered their faces, blown back, hitting the ground harshly, coughing up blood. Standing up weakly, they looked up, eyes widening, seeing the wind spinning wildly in the air. Most of the Captains stepped forward, some smirking with excitement. This battle was getting interesting. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing smoke in the shape of a tiger roaring loudly before it disappeared.

Shun landed on the ground, out of the smoke, hands inside her pockets, wearing a white tank top, wearing white pants that looked like the uniform of the shinigami. She straightened up, her black hair now white, white cat ears and tail on her head and on her lower back. She grinned widely, eyes glazed over, seeing Rio and Yuri's panicked look now.

"Tora no Yuki Kaze Sashite Seppen." Shun muttered, smirking, showing her now sharp teeth, tilting her head.

She scratched the back of her head, able to use her left arm now. She had to be able to raise her reiatsu to a certain level to be able to use her limb. And she also had to hit Yuri to get one of her senses back.

She blinked, hearing cheering, looking around, eyes widening when she saw... the entire eleventh division?! What the hell?!

"I think they're here for you, Shun." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Why the fuck... How the hell did they know about this?" Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"C'mon, Masuyo! Ya can beat 'em!"

"Go get 'em!"

Shun widened her eyes slightly, a tint of red on her face in embarrassment. She lowered her head, narrowing her eyes, scratching the bridge of her nose. Damn idiots. Scoffing, she straightened up, smirking at her friends, seeing them narrow their eyes once more and get ready.

"I... didn't think that if I told them... they wouldn't follow." Ikkaku said, motioning to the entire eleventh squad, frowning deeply, trying to avoid the glare his Captain was sending him.

Rio and Yuri tensed, looking around, seeing Shun disappear. Their eyes widened, blood spurting from both their shoulders, Shun now standing on the other side of them. They turned their heads, eyes wide, seeing she was just as fast as ever. They frowned, seeing she still had her hands inside her pockets! Shun turned, quirking an eyebrow, smirking widely.

Yuri turned, raising one hand, glancing around, seeing a wall that wasn't occupied. She smiled, lifting her hand in the air, the wall raising in the air at the same time. Shun grinned widely, chuckling. Yuri's palm pointed towards the woman, the wall heading for the woman as well. Shun smirked, pointing her palm at the wall, narrowing her eyes. Thousands of blades went towards the wall, smashing it to pieces, also turning it into ice at the same time.

Her eyes widened, seeing Rio's over sized sword go down, smashing into her. She gritted her teeth, feeling it sink into her shoulder, blood spurting everywhere. Growling, she grabbed the sword, the part of the sword she touched turning into ice, and lifted it, throwing it to the side. Rio widened her eyes, seeing Shun look at her, seeing her jump towards her. She opened her mouth, blowing air, her breath soon turning into fire, heading towards Shun.

The woman cursed, moving to the side, cursing when her arm got singed. She flipped back, landing on the ground, eyes widening, seeing Yuri write something in the air. Shit! Rio got behind her, about to swing her weapon. Shun blinked before a smirk spread across her face, an idea popping inside her head.

Yuri's reiatsu spiked, throwing her hand forward, yelling, at the same time Shun moved to the side. Yuri widened her eyes, hitting Rio! While everyone looked on in confusion, Rio widened her eyes, unable to see anything.

"Yuri!?" Rio yelled, confused as to why her friend would hit her.

Yuri held her hand up, about to release what she did, until she screamed in pain, blood spurting from her back. Rio widened her eyes, hearing Yuri's cry, looking up. Yuri had taken her sight to see, but she was still able to sense reiatsu. She walked forward uncertainly, hearing swords clashing together.

Shun smirked, swinging her sword over and over again, seeing Yuri grit her teeth. She was trying to undo what she did to Rio, but Shun was letting her! She pushed Shun as hard as she could, making the woman widen her eyes, being sent and crashing into a wall. Yuri looked at Rio, holding her hand out, reiatsu spiking once more, giving Rio her sight back.

Rio blinked, looking up, eyes widening, seeing Shun heading for Yuri. She swung her weapon, yelling at Yuri to get out of the way, sending the blazing snake crashing into Shun, sending her up in the air. Shun growled, holding her sword in front of the snake's mouth.

"Damn snake!" Shun yelled, slamming her hand forward, wincing when the fire singed her hand.

But it was enough to send the overly large fire snake away, sending it to the ground. She blinked, still in the air, looking around, finding out she was... really high in the air. Her eyes widened.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Shun yelled, falling down, heading towards the ground.

She flipped in the air, landing on her feet, the ground cracking underneath her. She looked up, frowning deeply, glaring at Rio. The now red haired woman smiled softly. Shun breathed deeply, the air getting cold, her breath now able to be seen. Standing up straight, she narrowed her eyes, putting her hands inside her pockets, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes.

They recognized that gesture.

Shun's breath able to be seen...

The cold in the air...

Shun putting her hands inside her pockets...

They knew exactly what she was doing.

Shun smirked widely, putting her hands up, palms facing her friends, eyes narrowed. Her orbs turned light blue, reiatsu raising. Her eyes widened and dilated, grinning widely, reiatsu continuing to raise, yelling as she thrust her hand forward, millions of snowflakes forming into _two _large tigers.

Rio and Yuri felt their mouths open slightly, eyes wide, hearing the two tigers roar loudly.

They felt fear strike their hearts, turning around, running as fast as they could, using shunpo. Seeing them, the two tigers ran towards them, everyone yelling and getting out of the wall as the tigers ran. Shun watched, grinning widely. She threw her head back and laughed, everyone able to hear her maniacal laughter.

"Shit, she's scary." Ikkaku commented, eyes wide, never having seen Shun act like she was.

"But she's winning!" Yachiru chirped, grinning widely.

All the one's cheering for Rio furrowed their eyebrows, seeing Rio continue to run, seeing her turn and swing her weapon, the fire able to melt several hundreds of blades. But there were still a lot heading for her.

The people cheering for Yuri widened their eyes, seeing her turn and swing her sword, wind heading for the blades, making a lot of them fall and hit the ground.

Shun narrowed her eyes, moving her head to the side, a sword going by her head, Yuri now in front of her. She dodged another blade, seeing Rio on the other side of her. Both of the tigers turned, heading towards them. Shun dodged the attacks from both her friends, gritting her teeth when she would get hurt, but no blood appeared. She jumped away from her friends, smirking wildly, narrowing her eyes.

Rio and Yuri turned, about to attack until their eyes widened, seeing all the blades in the form of snowflakes gathering around Shun. Their mouths opened, eyes continuing to grow.

"Run!" Rio yelled, turning around, running away from the woman.

Yuri widened her eyes, turning around as well, running, the grin on Shun's face widening. All the snowflakes surrounding her started to shine, almost looking like armor around her body, hearing Shun laugh before she turned around, spinning wildly.

All the snowflakes shot away from her, going everywhere, engulfing Rio and Yuri, everyone able to hear their screams. Everyone widened their eyes, covering their faces, seeing the snowflakes heading for them, only to pause, seeing the millions of blades stay in the air, away from the people Shun wasn't fighting.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes, stepping forward, seeing all the snowflakes fall, seeing both Rio and Yuri standing still.

Both of their eyes were wide, Rio and Yuri, mouth open. Everything was quiet... until blood spurted everywhere on their bodies, gasping, coughing up blood. They closed their eyes tightly, opening their eyes and looking up, seeing their friend standing in front of them before they fell forward, unconscious.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes, walking forward. She continued walking past her unconscious friends, hands clenched. She walked on the snowflakes, wind blowing her hair to the side. She stopped, everyone widening their eyes when blood spurted everywhere on her body. Shun's eyes were half shut, smirking, looking at the sky, Bankai disappearing, turning into a blade in her right hand. She turned her head, looking at her friends.

"Huh... Seems you did give me a great fight." Shun said, grinning widely. Her eyes started closing, looking forward again. "Shi-t!"

She fell forward, eyes closed, breathing heavily, slashes covering her body, including Rio and Yuri's.

-:-

Shun frowned deeply, back slouched, glaring straight ahead, top off. And why was her top off? Well, that's because Unohana had to take it off to heal her. Rio and Yuri were in the same situation, both blushing heavily, covering their bodies. All three women were just grateful that they had their chests and abdomen wrapped in bandages. Though they were confused as to why they had to do this while still in the courtyard. It was probably because the fourth division was too far or something. They were bleeding profusely when they all collapsed, but now their bleeding had stopped.

"Man, that was one hell of a fight." Renji commented, eyes wide, standing near Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered, walking towards the three women. "Hey."

Shun, Rio, and Yuri looked up, seeing the orange haired man, nodding in respect.

"Had fun?" Kenpachi asked, looking down at the fourth seat, seeing her look up.

Shun blinked before a grin spread across her face. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, grabbing her sword, stabbing it into the ground in front of her. She opened her eyes, still grinning.

"Yeah. Was better than fighting those two idiots one on one." Shun said, looking at the Captain.

"I'm sore!" Yuri yelled, giving her friend a cute glare.

"Not my damn fault! We were ordered to show how strong we got!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, lip curled back.

Rio had her eyes closed, hands folded in front of her, trying to ignore the pain all over her body. She blinked, feeling a hand on her shoulder, looking up, seeing Byakuya bending in front of her.

"Are you all right, Rio?" Byakuya asked, face still stoic, but concern showing in his eyes.

"Uh, ah, yes, Captain Kuchiki! I'm okay." Rio said, smiling softly, closing her eyes.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya muttered, kneeling next to said woman, seeing her turn her head and grin.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm, wincing a little.

"Yuri... why didn't you use that damn technique?" Shun asked, propping her cheek on her palm, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, I'll use it next time!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Technique? Yuri had a technique she wasn't using? What was it? All three women blinked, turning their heads, seeing the Captain of the twelfth squad walking towards them.

"I will ask again. Will you take up my offer from before?" Kurotsuchi asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah. Do whatever you want with him." Shun said, throwing her unsheathed sword at the Captain.

Kurotsuchi quickly moved to the side, looking at the woman with shock. Didn't that buffoon know who he is?! Shun looked up, seeing her sword, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, yeah. That's right. Here." Shun said, throwing her sheath towards her sword.

"Okay! But be careful with him!" Yuri yelled, giving her sword to the Captain. "If he gets hurt, I'll kill you." She said, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line.

Everyone shivered, shocked that she was scary on some occasions. Rio stood up, shaky, walking over to the Captain with her sheathed sword. Bowing, she handed it to the Captain.

"Please take good care of him, Captain Kurotsuchi." Rio said, smiling brightly, standing up straight.

Everyone watched... stared at the women in shock. They were taking _Kurotsuchi_ up on his offer?! Weren't they scared something might happen to their zanpakuto? Rio's eyes widened, covering her mouth.

"What?" Shun asked, standing up, cursing as she rubbed her back.

"Kaen Hebi... is being very... colorful." Rio said, eyes wide, shocked.

"Heh. Should hear Tora no Yuki." Shun said, smirking, folding her arms over her chest.

"Einjero is crying." Yuri said, eyes welling up with tears, using the first part of her zanpakuto's name.

"Man, you guys are strong. You guys must be as strong as a Captain." Hisagi said, eyes wide.

All three women paused and looked at the lieutenant, quirking an eyebrow. Strong as a Captain...? Shun started laughing, hitting the ground, eyes wide, cursing when her stomach would hurt, making some of the Captains and lieutenants look at her in shock. Rio and Yuri smiled in amusement, shaking their heads.

"You're funny! We're not as strong as Captains at all!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Yes. I would have to say we're not even half as strong at them. Though Shun might." Rio said, smiling softly, closing her eyes, wincing slightly.

Shun kept laughing, hitting the ground, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Fuck! My stomach hurts!" Shun yelled, laughing harder.

"I'll advise you three to be careful tonight. You should not move around so much." Unohana said, standing up, smiling, clasping her hands together.

Shun stopped laughing, standing up, smirk still on her face. Hearing what the fourth division Captain had said, she sighed, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Shun said, rolling her eyes, not going to listen to the Captain.

Rio and Yuri smiled and nodded, bowing to the Captain. Before they could turn and walked to their divisions, to crash right out, the Captain of the fifth squad, Ichigo, stopped them.

"Captain Strawberry. What do you want?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's not- Never mind. I should warn you guys of something before you leave." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, all the Captains stopping to hear what the orange haired man had to say.

"What is it?" Rio asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"You've heard of the Espada, right?" Ichigo asked, seeing Rio nod. "Well... they're back. This time they came back as shinigami." He said, seeing Rio and Yuri widen their eyes.

The Espada came back... as shinigami?! But how? And when? All this happened in the last three years they have been gone? While they were shocked, Shun had her eyebrow quirked, hands still in her pockets. While everyone wondered while she didn't look worried, what she said made _everyone_ turn towards her.

"The fuck's an Espada?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I'd like to thank

XangelwingsXX

RyuuRaiden

Koizumi Romi

King of Stories

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Kai Uzmaki

IceSharkDemon

imnotinsane13

saya44

katizo terusei

gnarley-

Bloody Diamond

MoonlightChaos

Hioni

for reviewing! :D You guys are great! The best! And what's this?! Their zanpakuto spirits are human?! D: Gasp!

Yuri tilted her head, sitting on top the tenth division, gazing at the sky with confusion. Espada...? They were back, yet this time they were on _their_ side. She wondered how they felt. Did they remember their life as an Espada? What did the Espada do? She wasn't around during the Winter war, so she didn't quite know.

"Maybe some of them are here." Yuri muttered, eyes sparkling, smiling brightly, sitting on top the tenth division.

If one was apart of the tenth division, she wanted to meet him! She grinned happily, seeing the sun rising. Morning! She looked down, only to blink, tilting her head, seeing that same person the day before walking in the courtyard once more. Being curious, she crept along the roof, wincing in pain every few seconds. She pouted, narrowing her eyes.

It was all Kitty's fault!

She continued to crawl on the roof, watching the man walk, hands in his pockets. She was the only one out of her two friends who got up early to watch the sunrise. Shun was lazy, so she couldn't count on her waking up early. And Rio was not... a morning person.

She shuddered, remembering one time in the past she tried to wake her up. Not a pretty sight.

Yuri jumped on the ground, walking quietly after the man. She was bored, and wanted some entertainment. The sunrise was a great sight, but watching it always made her tired. And it took too long to rise!

"Why are you following me?" The man asked, stopping, making Yuri freeze.

AH!! She froze, eyes widening, standing still. Slowly, she backed away, going towards the door. But when she saw the man turn his head slightly to look at her, she took off running. Scary! She ran until she made it to her room, shutting the door, quietly, panting heavily. She had used so much energy the day before, that even walking across the room took a lot of effort. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that she looked like a mummy.

All Kitty's fault!

Yuri looked up in thought, remembering how the man looked. Or at least _trying_ to remember. She was too scared when he had spoke, that she ran away when he only turned his head. All she knew was that he had black hair. She screamed, hearing someone knock on the door. Blinking, she walked to the door, opening it, only to smile brightly when she saw Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Good morn-"

"Yuri, it is still morning." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri freeze and nod.

"Sorry." Yuri said, grinning widely, nodding.

Hitsugaya looked the woman over, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw that most of her body was bandaged up. Her face was bandaged, including her neck. He couldn't see anymore, but he could see that her arms were also bandaged. He narrowed his eyes, remembering how Zaraki's subordinate had grinned when she had gotten her two friends wounded and won.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head, knocking Hitsugaya out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry, Yuri. I was thinking." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

Yuri blinked before smiling brightly, making the Captain turn crimson. All she had to do was smile, and it would make him blush. He looked to the side, closing his eyes, eyebrows pulling together, clenching his hand. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Captain Hitsugaya...? Are you sick?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, seeing that the Captain's face was flushed.

"No. I'm fine. Do you want to get some breakfast?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing Yuri's eyes shine brightly.

"With watermelon?!"

"Yes."

Yuri grabbed Hitsugaya's hand, dragging him down the hall, smiling brightly.

-:-

Rio opened her eyes, glaring at the sun that shined in her face, mouth in a firm line. Turning over, she grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly. She breathed deeply, trying to go back to sleep. Except that pounding on her door was preventing her from doing so. Sighing out of frustration, she stood up, walking over to the door, opening it, glaring at whoever dared to keep her awake. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"C-Captain Kuchiki! I'm sorry! It's just that... I'm not really a morning person." Rio said, smiling nervously, seeing that Byakuya's eyes were slightly wide when he saw her glare.

Byakuya nodded, seeing Rio's bed head, and that she was still wearing her night clothes. He narrowed his eyes, seeing that most of her body was bandaged. If only he could kill her friend for doing what she did. But the Captain-General had insisted that they show how strong they had gotten. He blinked, eyes snapping to Rio's bare shoulder. His eyes widened, a slow blush making it's way onto his face. Closing his eyes, he coughed, making Rio blink and tilt her head.

"I think you need to change into more suitable clothing, Rio." Byakuya said, seeing Rio look herself over.

"Oh! Yes, please, excuse me." Rio said, bowing, sliding the door shut.

Byakuya sighed, stepping back, observing the door. That must have been embarrassing for her. He waited, eyes softening, wanting Rio to be all right. He was actually scared she might have been dead the day before when she fell. He had felt his heart stop during that time, thinking the worst. But when Unohana had checked on them, he felt himself relax when she had said Rio was not dead.

He looked up, hearing the door slide open, seeing Rio step out and smile at him, arms at her sides.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I did not notice the time. Do you need paperwork to be delivered?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"No. Someone had already did. I had come hoping that you would join me for breakfast." Byakuya said, bowing.

"Oh, ah... okay." Rio said, nodding, gazing at the floor.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He had also noticed that Rio did not seem to want his attention. Ever since she had gotten back, she had avoided him, talked to him less, bowed a lot more than she did before, and looked away when he would look her in the eye.

They walked in silence, Byakuya looking straight ahead. Rio was being quiet. He did not like it in the least. He wanted her to talk to him again. Like she had done three years ago. No fear of him. He turned his gaze to the woman.

"Rio, you know that I love you, correct?" Byakuya asked, seeing Rio freeze.

Rio turned her head, looking at the Captain with wide eyes, seeing that his eyes were soft. She looked down, eyes still wide, blushing heavily. Did she just hear him right? No. It was probably... She closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

"Then why are you not opening up to me?" Byakuya asked, facing Rio.

"That's... That's because you... because you... you're net telling me something. And because I'm not a noble." Rio said, eyes still wide, hands clenched. She closed her eyes tightly, seeing the Captain freeze. "I must go, Captain Kuchiki!" She yelled, turning, running down the hall.

Byakuya had his eyes wide. She would not talk to him... because of that? He looked down, closing his eyes. Regaining his composure, he walked down the hall. He would have to tell her. Tonight. He would tell her tonight.

-:-

Shun yawned loudly, sitting on the steps in front of the eleventh division. She had woken up during the night and couldn't go back to sleep, even though she was in _so_ much pain! Her face wasn't bandaged like Rio and Yuri, and her arms weren't bandaged as well. It was just the rest of her damn body. But her cheek had a deep cut on it, so that Captain from the fourth squad put a bandage on there.

She looked to the side, frowning deeply. That woman acted like a mother most of the time. Thank god Rio wasn't like that. At least not to her. Rio knew how much she would be pissed if she babied her. She jumped in the air, feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning her head to glare at whoever the hell decided to touch her!

"Captain Zaraki, you frickin' scared me!" Shun yelled, glaring daggers at the Captain.

The Captain only rolled his eyes, sitting down next to the woman, frowning deeply. Shun sighed, frowning deeply as well, both gazing over the courtyard. Shun scratched her cheek, looking to the side. She... didn't have a clue as to what to say to the Captain. Ah, well. Didn't matter. Silence was enough for her.

"Where's the lieutenant?" Shun asked, cursing at herself.

Apparently, silence wasn't good enough.

"I don't know. She left before I even got up." Kenpachi grumbled, sighing deeply.

"Hey... Captain Zaraki..." Shun muttered, eyes narrowed, a tint of red on her cheeks. She heard him grunt, silently telling her to go on. "Can I see your hand?"

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow, looking at the woman curiously, seeing her frown when he looked at her. Hesitantly, he held his hand up, seeing the woman grab his hand, comparing his hand to hers. She continued to play with his fingers, the Captain watching with awe. No woman even dared to touch him like this. Shun marveled at how big his hand was.

"Shit, your hand's huge." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, continuing to play with the Captain's hand.

"Be quiet." Kenpachi growled, taking his hand back, frowning.

"Eh, I was just looking at your hand!" Shun growled, glaring at the Captain.

Kenpachi glared at the woman, seeing her roll her eyes and look back at the courtyard. He looked her body over. He couldn't really see any other bandages other than the one on her cheek, but he had seen her bandaged chest yesterday. She was sore, he knew that. But what her friends said the day before yesterday confused him. They weren't as strong as Captains...

"Captain Zaraki, any of those ex-Espada guys here in the eleventh division?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, knocking the Captain out of his thoughts.

"Hn? Yeah. Two of them actually." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun raise her eyebrows.

"Huh. Interesting." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow before frowning deeply, narrowing his eyes. She better not think that she's going to fight one of them. Shun, sensing his looked, turned her head, grinning. He rolled his eyes, looking straight ahead.

"Stupid woman." Kenpachi muttered, making Shun flinch.

"What the hell?! Where'd that come from?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back.

"No where." Kenpachi said, smirking.

Shun growled, standing up, standing directly in front of the Captain, seeing him frown deeply. Shit. She was gonna yell at him. Shun opened her mouth, about to start yelling curses of every kind and insult the Captain, when she was pushed forward, eyes widening when she connected with the Captain.

"Kiss and make up." Ikkaku said, smirking, leg outstretched.

"You damn bald bastard!"

"I'm not bald!"

-:-

Shun snickered, eyes wide, staring at her two friends who glared at her. She turned away, closing her eyes, shoulders shaking, still snickering. Rio and Yuri frowned, glancing at each other, looking back at their friend, seeing her bend over and cover her mouth. They were currently standing in the Captain-General's office. For what reason, they didn't know, but they were called.

Most of the Captains were there, watching in amusement while watching Shun, seeing her continue to snicker.

The room was soon filled with her rich laughter, holding her stomach, pointing at the two women, eyes wide, tears filling her eyes. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, not finding anything funny in the least.

"Y-You look l-like fucking mummies!" Shun yelled, laughing harder, falling and hitting the floor.

Rio and Yuri clenched their hands, expressions darkening. Shun hit the floor, laughing loudly, eyes clenched shut. She opened her eyes, continuing to laugh, not able to breathe.

"Hah! Hah! I can't breathe!"

"Good for you." Rio said, lips pouted, eyes narrowed.

"Stop laughing, you fool!" Kurotsuchi snapped, eyes narrowed.

That made Shun shut up. Not because she was ordered to. Oh, no. She stopped because he had the nerve to call her a fool. She stood up, turning her head, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back. She started muttering curses, growling.

"I have called you here because I have finished with your zanpakuto." Kurotsuchi said, walking towards the women, holding said zanpakuto.

"..._He_ called us?" Yuri asked, looking at Rio, tilting her head.

"I... guess." Rio said, shrugging.

"Oh, good. I thought we got called here for business." Shun said, grinning in relief, not seeing the glare the Head Captain had given them.

They grabbed their zanpakuto, peering at them, seeing no difference. Shun continued to look at hers, eyes narrowed, frowning deeply. Rio continued to look at hers, head tilted, waiting for something to happen. Yuri looked at hers, moving it in every direction, seeing no change.

"That's it? Looks the same as it did before." Shun said, holding her sword up, frowning deeply, wanting an explanation.

"Manifest your zanpakuto, you simpletons!" Kurotsuchi snapped, rolling his eyes, wondering how the women were _that_ stupid.

"Oh." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes, smoke gathering in front of her.

Shun and Rio did the same action as well, smoke gathering in front of all three women. All the Captains leaned forward, interested as well. Once done, all three women opened their eyes, seeing the smoke moving to the side. But once the smoke had moved, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

Well... to start with Shun's zanpakuto spirit... well, it turned out it was a _he_. A very handsome he, everyone had to add. He wore white samurai-like garments, wearing a white obi, not wearing any shoes, and was quite tall. He had a chain in an X on his back, also in the front. He had long white hair, tied up in a ponytail in the back, and had cat ears and a tail. Shun blinked several times. What the _hell_?

Rio's zanpakuto spirit also had samurai-like garments, except they were red and loose. He was smaller than Tora no Yuki, and had short red hair, but in the back had hair in a long ponytail. He had a snake tail sticking out in the back, sprawled out on the floor, not wearing any shoes. Rio felt her jaw lower, eyes widening. That couldn't be Kaen Hebi.

Yuri must have been the most shocked. It turned out Einjero Kyuuseishu was a male... and was an adult. He was tall! He had long wild, blonde hair, almost reaching the middle of his back, wearing golden robes, wearing a white obi, and using white golden shoes. He also had wings on his back, not spread out like Yuri usually has it when she uses Bankai. He was taller than Kaen Hebi, but smaller than Tora no Yuki. Yuri blinked, eyes wide. _This _was Einjero Kyuuseishu?

All the women continued to gawk, shocked beyond anything else. One of the zanpakuto moved, making them blink. What came next, was unexpected.

"SHUNNY!!" Kaen Hebi yelled, turning around, jumping towards Shun, making her eyes widen, arms outstretched, grinning widely.

"What the hell?!" Shun yelled, finding the idiot zanpakuto wrap his arm around her waist, putting his hand under her chin, lifting her head up.

"Shun, I must say, you've gotten more lovely today." Kaen Hebi said, smiling, voice smooth.

He went flying through the air when Shun punched him, her eyes wide, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back. Shun glared at the frickin' idiot! Rio smiled, eyes wide, amused. She covered her mouth, shoulders shaking, closing her eyes, trying to keep her laughter in.

"You fucking snake!" Shun yelled, stomping over to the damn zanpakuto.

"There is no need to strike such a pathetic zanpakuto, Shun-sama."

Shun blinked, turning her head, quirking an eyebrow when she looked at Einjero Kyuuseishu, seeing him bowing towards her. She frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes. Shun-sama?

"Oh, my god! Einjero is so cute!" Yuri squealed, throwing her arms around the zanpakuto spirit's neck, smiling brightly.

Einjero looked down, smiling softly at Yuri, seeing her happy expression. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

"As expected from her. Always has to lash out at anyone."

Shun flinched, turning her head, glaring at the tall zanpakuto spirit. Tora no Yuki turned his head, gray eyes staring into yellow orbs. Shun curled her lip back, clenching her hands.

"Damn fluff ball." Shun growled, seeing Tora fold his arms over his chest, closing his eyes.

"Call me whatever you wish, Shun, but I won't feel offended in the least. I am quite used to your little jabs and whatnot." Tora said, lifting his head in the air.

"You arrogant-"

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Kaen yelled, walking over to the tall man, smirking.

"Snake." Tora said, glaring at the man that walked around him.

"If you don't like yer master, I could always have her." Kaen said, wrapping his arm around the tall man's neck, smirking widely, little fangs showing.

"Someone as insignificant as you could never dream of getting someone like Shun." Tora said, eyes narrowed, glaring at the man who frowned.

"Oh. Oh! I think I'm wounded!" Kaen exclaimed, holding his chest, eyes wide. "Hurting my ego! Oh, dear god! I'm wounded! So what? I could probably get her like that!" He said, snapping his fingers.

"And yet you are always getting hurt when you try." Tora said, seeing Kaen Hebi narrow his eyes.

"Shut up you stupid cat! It ain't my fault someone as delicious as your master doesn't like me." Kaen said, grinning widely, arms folded behind his back.

"Her? Delicious? I would never think of her like that." Tora said, scoffing, eyebrows pulling together.

"Why the hell're they talking like I ain't here?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the two zanpakuto spirits.

"Tora no Yuki, Kaen Hebi, I do not know why you two are always at each others throats. But please, may you stop?" Einjero asked, eyes narrowed, standing between the two, voice deep and smooth.

"All right. Anything for you, man!" Kaen said, smirking. "Little peace maker, ain't he? Hard to believe the guy had a growth spurt during one day. Now, tell me, Tora no Yuki," He said, wrapping an arm around the tiger's neck, grinning. "Ya cop a feel yet?"

"Cop a feel...?" Tora muttered, opening his eyes, gray orbs staring into red ones.

"Yeah, y'know." Kaen said, releasing the tiger, putting his hands in front of his chest, making rude gestures. "Get what I'm saying?"

"Only someone like _you_ would think I would ever do that to Shun." Tora said, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

"C'mon! Princess over there has a C-cup chest! I'm only interested in ones that are above that!" Kaen said, smirking.

Rio widened her eyes, blushing heavily, seeing her friends give her looks along with some of the Captains. Oh, god! Why was her zanpakuto so perverted? He would often make rude comments like that, but out in the open? She lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. How embarrassing.

"Kaen Hebi, I do not appreciate you talking about your master like that." Einjero said, eyes narrowed.

"So? Princess ain't your master. So, Tora no Yuki... ya wanna trade?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, meaning their masters.

"We cannot do that, and you know it." Tora said, opening his eyes, glaring at the snake. "And besides, I am perfectly happy being Shun's zanpakuto."

"Yeah! Yeah! Always gotta have a comeback. You're so insignificant! You could never dream of getting someone like her! I always hear the damn same thing over and over again." Kaen said, shaking his head, rolling his eyes. "Tell me something that would really affect my ego."

"All right." Tora said, facing the smaller man, eyes narrowed. "If you were able to, which I doubt, you would never satisfy her in bed since your moves would not be as good as mine."

Kaen Hebi widened his eyes, shocked. He narrowed his eyes, curling his lip back, glaring at the smug tiger. He blinked, hearing laughter, turning his head, seeing all three women laughing, doubled over. He clenched his hands, glaring at Tora.

"I absolutely hate you." Kaen said, seeing the smile sent his way by the one he hated.

"I feel the same about you." Tora said, smirking.

"And yet you two are best friends." Einjero said, seeing both zanpakuto spirits turn their heads and glare at him.

"We are not!" Kaen yelled, lip curled back.

"Yes. For once I would have to agree with the snake here. I would never consider him a friend. You, yes. But him? Never." Tora said, shaking his eyes, closing his eyes.

"Shit, man! Look different, yet they're still the same." Shun said, chuckling, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Though I wish Kaen Hebi had a different personality." Rio said, closing her eyes, sighing.

"Yep! I still like Einjero! He's so cute!" Yuri squealed happily, smiling brightly.

All three spirits looked at them, all bowing at the same time. Even if Kaen Hebi and Tora no Yuki talked down to their masters, they still respected and fought by their sides. Kaen stood up, jumping towards Shun, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You stupid idiot!" Shun yelled, glaring at the spirit.

"I love you Shun!" Kaen yelled, grinning widely.

Shun sighed out of relief, seeing the spirit disappear, Rio having put him back in her inner world. Yuri jumped and hugged Einjero before backing away, putting him back in her inner world. Shun and Tora continued to stare at each other, eyes narrowed, mouths in a firm line.

"Stupid smug fluff ball." Shun muttered, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"I must say the same about you." Tora said, smirking, seeing Shun smirk as well.

He disappeared, making Rio and Yuri look at Shun.

"You guys still don't get along I see." Rio commented, seeing Shun curl her lip back.

"We get along! Just not like Yuri and her zanpakuto. I should be saying the same about you." Shun said, glaring at Rio.

"It is not my fault Kaen Hebi is perverted and does not prefer me because of the size of my chest." Rio said, frowning, closing her eyes, blushing.

"Still sick though." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are... dismissed." Yamamoto said, eyes wide, shocked.

All three women blinked, realizing they were still in the Captain-General's office. They blinked several times, noticing their audience, nodding as they bowed. Before they turned to leave, Yuri looked at the twelfth squad Captain, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him, shocking the hell out of a lot of people! Shun and Rio gaped, eyes wide.

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi for making Einjero have a human form!" Yuri yelled, bowing.

Standing straight, she grinned, turning around and running after her friends. Kurotsuchi had his eyes wide, just as shocked as everyone else. Shun shook her head, giving Yuri a weird look as she ran by. Rio blinked and smiled, closing her eyes.

It was official.

Their zanpakuto were weird.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

RyuuRaiden

Ray-nee-chan

Kai Uzmaki

Pendragon-sama

IceSharkDemon

imnotinsane13

rosewhip889

CaramelTromboneGirl

AirMage99

Bloody Diamond

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

gnarley-

for reviewing! :D You guys are the greatest! The best! Aw, you know what?! I love you guys! :D Not as much as I love Kenpachi, but I love you guys! =D

Shun yawned, arms folded behind her head, looking at the sky, laying on top the eleventh division building. Tora no Yuki looked different, but he still acted the same. Cold and smug. She rolled her eyes, thinking what she should do with the dumb cat.

"Stop calling me names. I would prefer that."

Shun blinked, turning her head, seeing Tora sitting next to her, eyes closed. Her eyes widened. What the hell? She sat up, staring at the zanpakuto spirit carefully.

"What the hell? I didn't manifest you." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"That Captain, whatever his name is, must have made an error. I am now able to come to this world without your permission. Not that I ever needed it." Tora said, eyes still closed, feeling the wind hit his face, gently.

Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the stupid tiger! Always had to have a damn comeback! She scoffed, turning away from her sword, eyes narrowed. She blinked, hearing swords clash, looking at the courtyard in front of her. Her eyes widened. What the hell?! She stood up, curling her lip back, jumping off the roof. Tora no Yuki simply sighed, standing up, eyes still closed, following his master.

"Hey! What the hells going on?!" Shun yelled, stomping up to the crowd.

Everyone looked at her, eyes immediately widening and moving out of the way. Shun stomped to the middle of the crowd, glaring at the two men who were fighting with their hands. One was tall and looked really skinny, and the other... Shun blinked. What the hell? He had blue hair.

"Hey!" Shun yelled, kicking both of them, making their eyes widen when they fell over. "Fight somewhere else so I can sleep!"

...That was the reason she stopped them?

Tora shook his head, walking up to the woman. Everyone moved out of his way, seeing that he was tall, but not as tall as their Captain. Both the tall man and blue haired man stood up, glaring at her.

"What the hell?!" The tall man yelled.

"Go fight somewhere else, fucking idiots!" Shun yelled, clenching her hands.

"Calm down, Shun." Tora said, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, making her glare snap over to him.

"Shut up!"

"Who the hell're you?!" The blue haired man asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I should be asking you that!" Shun yelled, glaring at the two men.

"But you will probably forget them by tomorrow." Tora said, seeing Shun's glare fixated on him once more.

"I'm not talking to you, fluff ball!" Shun yelled, turning her gaze back at the two.

"What the hell's going on?!"

Everyone widened their eyes, turning their heads, seeing the fearsome Captain of the eleventh making his way towards the group. Everyone other than Shun, Tora, and the two men bowed, greeting the tall Captain.

"Zaraki." The tall man said, narrowing his eyes.

"Shun, what the hell're you doing?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Nothing! I'm trying to sleep, these two here are making loud noises while fighting each other!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back.

"Go sleep in your fucking room then!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Find! Tora no Yuki, c'mon!" Shun growled, stomping towards the division, eyebrows pulled together.

Tora sighed, walking after the woman, wondering why she had such a temper. Kenpachi glared at the woman, turning his head, glaring at the two that glared back at him.

"Jiruga, Jeagerjaques, what the hell're you two doing?" Kenpachi asked, narrowing his eyes, curling his lip back.

"We're only fighting, Zaraki. You don't have to yell at us." The tall one, Jiruga, said, frowning.

"Yeah." The blue haired man, Jeagerjaques, grunted, frowning deeply.

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, looking at the blue sky happily, legs crossed. Einjero sat beside her, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Yuri wasn't quite sure how he was able to manifest himself, but she didn't question it. But ever since he had been transformed he didn't smile like he used to. But that didn't matter.

"Yuri-sama, are you famished?" Einjero asked, opening his eyes.

Yuri looked at the spirit questioningly, tilting her head. She grinned, about to say no, when her stomach growled loudly. She froze, turning red, making the zanpakuto smile. She lowered her head, nodding slowly, feeling Einjero's hand on her head.

"Then let's go get you something to eat." Einjero said, standing up.

Yuri nodded, standing up as well. She grinned widely, skipping towards the end of the roof, about to jump until she tripped, eyes widening. She went over the edge. Einjero looked up, eyes widening, snapping his fingers. Yuri blinked, staying in the air, upside down.

"Thank you, Einjero!" Yuri yelled, waving her hand, smiling brightly.

Einjero nodded, grabbing Yuri, carrying her bridal style, jumping off the roof and onto the ground. Yuri turned red, seeing people turn towards her and her zanpakuto. She lowered her head, being placed on her feet.

"You should be more careful, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, nodding.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, grinning at the tall man.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched, having seeing that Yuri was about to fall. He was about to save her, when he had noticed that she stayed in the air. He wondered what had happened until he saw her zanpakuto carry her. Yuri turned towards him, her eyes immediately brightening up.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya nodded to Yuri, walking towards both her and the zanpakuto spirit.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Einjero said, bowing.

"Yuri, I was wondering if you were hungry." Hitsugaya said, seeing the smile on Yuri's face widen.

"Yep! Me and Einjero were gonna go get something to eat!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya turned his gaze to the zanpakuto, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line. He beat him to it.

"Well, let's go Einjero!" Yuri yelled, turning around, skipping away.

"Ah, Yuri! I-"

Hitsugaya stopped, seeing that Yuri had already ran around the corner. He turned his gaze, seeing that the zanpakuto was gone as well. He frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes. Too late.

"You must ask faster, Captain Hitsugaya. From the short time I have seen her, she seems to be quite fast.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, turning his head to the side, glaring at the black haired man staring at him. The man stared back at him calmly, eyes narrowed, hands inside his pockets.

"Stay out of this, Schiffer. This is none of your business." Hitsugaya said, walking down the hall.

The man closed his eyes, turning around, walking down the opposite direction. He opened his eyes, green orbs staring straight ahead, teal lines descending from his eyes, almost as if he was crying.

-:-

Rio glared at the man across from her, frowning, eyes narrowed, hands clenched. The man looked at her with an amused expression, smirking, eyes glazed over, arms crossed over his chest.

"I did not... manifest you." Rio said, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I course you didn't. I thought I would come out and stretch a little. And maybe go see that beautiful woman." Kaen said, drooling, licking his lips.

He went flying into a wall when Rio punched his face, his eyes wide, wondering where the hell that came from. He pulled himself from the wall, turning around, glaring at the woman, only to reel back at her murderous expression.

"Why are you always... perverted?!" Rio yelled, kicking her leg out.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not perverted, I just happen to love beauty. And your friend is definitely a beauty." Kaen said, catching Rio's kick without any trouble, still smirking.

"I wish I had Tora no Yuki instead of you." Rio said, looking away, eyes closed, walking ahead.

"Well, then... let's trade! Huh? Tora no Yuki goes to you, and I go to-"

"You know it doesn't work that way." Rio said, still walking forward, hands clenched.

"Princess! I am appalled of you! You didn't let me dream." Kaen said, pouting, closing his eyes.

"Be quiet, Kaen Hebi." Rio said, turning around a corner, her eyes still closed, eyebrows pulled together.

"So cold! You're always cold to me! Why me? I didn't do anything." Kaen whined, following his master. "And you always act like this! Whenever I open my mouth, you immediately punch me-"

Kaen hit the wall, face flat against the wall, eyes wide. He slid down the wall, rolling around in pain, holding his face. Rio clapped her hands together, as if trying to get dust off her hands. She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her zanpakuto spirit. She scoffed, continuing to walk.

"Goddamn it! Every damn time!" Kaen yelled, standing up, glaring at the woman. "Why don't you hit someone else for a change?!"

"I do not hit someone who does not annoy me, Kaen Hebi." Rio said, opening the door, walking outside.

"And what? _I_ annoy you?" Kaen asked, glaring at the smaller woman, eyebrows pulled together.

"What gave you the first clue?" Rio asked, looking at her zanpakuto, raising an eyebrow.

Kaen curled his lip back, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands over and over again. What an annoying woman! Always has to give him the cold shoulder. And what does he do? He doesn't even know!

"Maybe you should get laid, princess. Then maybe you'd loosen up." Kaen said, rolling his eyes, frowning.

He went flying through the courtyard, Rio's arm outstretched, hands clenched. Rio continued to glare at the zanpakuto, seeing him crash into a wall. She narrowed her eyes, turning around, eyes widening, not breathing.

Byakuya stood in front of her, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, arms at his sides.

Rio swallowed hard, looking to the side, eyebrows furrowed. She should have not punched Kaen. Or he would be standing next to her, commenting on how the Captain looked or something. She turned around, putting her foot on the railing, smiling brightly.

"I'll come help you, Kaen Hebi!" Rio yelled, disappearing.

"No! I don't need your help!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands. He had to talk to her.

-:-

"So... you're swords are manifesting on their own as well?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed, frowning deeply, arms folded over her chest.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Yes." Rio said, sighing, lowering her head.

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi were currently glaring at each other, Einjero Kyuuseishu standing between them, trying to calm them down. All the women sighed, shoulders slouching over.

"They're never gonna get along." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I know what you mean. They are always going after each other." Rio said, sighing, shaking her head. "I wouldn't mind having Tora no Yuki though."

"Shut up! He's my zanpakuto, and I ain't givin' him away." Shun said, rubbing the back of her head, frowning deeply.

"Thank you, Shun." Tora said, looking at the woman, eyes narrowed, looking quite... stoic.

"You shut up as well! Idiot kept me up while I was trying to sleep. Insulting me the whole damn time, and wouldn't go back into my inner world." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply.

"Kaen Hebi kept commenting how every woman we passed had small chests." Rio said, closing her eyes, sighing deeply. "I never punched someone so much in one day."

"Hit chest, sent my flying." Kaen said, frowning deeply, folding his arms over his chest.

"Me and Einjero ate lots and lots! And he even had several girls following him!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

Four sets of bewildered eyes turned towards the zanpakuto, seeing his face redden, turning away. He frowned, feeling Kaen pat his back, a big grin on the snake spirit.

"Way to go, man! Did ya get to-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Kaen Hebi." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes, making the smaller man shiver. "I would never do that to an innocent woman."

"...On second thought, I would rather have Einjero Kyuuseishu." Rio said, smiling brightly.

"But I don't wanna give him to you!" Yuri yelled, jumping on Einjero, wrapping her arms around his neck, eyes welling up with tears.

"Do not worry, Yuri-sama, I won't ever leave you." Einjero said, smiling, eyes soft.

Yuri smiled brightly, Einjero setting her on the ground gently. Kaen rolled his eyes, arms folded in front of his chest. Tora narrowed his eyes, scoffing, looking away from the sight in disgust. Shun smirked, raising an eyebrow while Rio smiled softly, closing her eyes.

"I wish Tora no Yuki was that damn loyal." Shun said, walking down the street.

"Shun, I am merely your comrade in battle, not your friend. And if I had to choose, I would rather be with another person." Tora said, walking along side the angry woman.

"Shut up, you damn fluff ball!" Shun yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto spirit.

"_I_ would be loyal to you, Shunny." Kaen said, grinning, standing in front of the woman.

"You would rather grope her, than be loyal, Kaen Hebi." Rio said, grabbing the man's ear, dragging him along.

"AAH! I'm not a damn dog! Let go!" Kaen yelled, hopping on one foot, pain in his ear!

"You should get along like me and Einjero!" Yuri chirped, said zanpakuto giving the woman a piggy back ride.

"Hah! Me and Princess?! I'd rather pull my own hair out." Kaen said, smirking widely, folding his arms over his chest. "Or _rather_, I would pull my own dic-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rio yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto, blushing heavily.

"Why the hell is your zanpakuto like that? Are you secretly perverted or something?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am not! It is just his personality." Rio said, closing her eyes, eyebrows pulled together, frowning deeply.

Both Shun and Yuri stopped, eyes wide, staring at the woman in shock. Rio, sensing their looks, opened her eyes, staring at her friend curiously. She tilted her head, wondering why they looked so shocked.

"What?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You looked... pissed." Shun said, eyes wide, mouth open slightly.

"Yes. I must say that is quite unusual. The snake must be really annoying to make someone like Shun's friend mad." Tora said, smirking, seeing the red haired man glare at him.

"Shut up! She just happens to hate my wonderful personality." Kaen said, frowning deeply, huffing.

"Wonderful? More like annoying? You annoy everyone so much with your _wonderful_ personality, you even managed to annoy your wielder." Tora said, chuckling, closing his eyes.

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Kaen yelled, standing in front of the tiger, glaring up at him.

"Make me." Tora said, bending down, staring at Kaen Hebi directly in the eye, smirking.

Kaen Hebi flinched, eyebrows pulled together, pulling back his fist. He brought his fist forward, only to be caught by Einjero Kyuuseishu. Both zanpakuto turned their heads, seeing Einjero narrow his eyes dangerously.

"I ask that the both of you be quiet, or I will make you!" Einjero snapped, releasing Kaen's hand.

"...Since the baby had his growth spurt, he's become a little scary." Kaen muttered, eyes wide, rubbing his hand.

"Einjero, even though I respect you as a fighter, I will not listen to someone who is weaker than me." Tora said, looking away, closing his eyes, scoffing. "I would actually listen to Shun than follow an order from some weakling."

"Smug bastard." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes, continuing to walk down the streets, hands inside her pockets.

"He seems... mean." Yuri said, staring at Tora no Yuki with fear.

"He's always been like that." Shun said, scoffing, rolling her eyes.

"He seems very refined. Unlike you." Rio said, looking at her friend and zanpakuto, comparing them.

"Shut up! I don't want to act like a stuck up bastard!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes. "Speaking of that, how is that guy. Uh... Kushiki?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's Captain Ku-"

"Just tell me already! I'll forget his damn name anyway!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

"Um... I don't know." Rio said, looking to the side, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait, what?!" Shun yelled, stopping the group, staring at her friend with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I... haven't-"

"She hasn't spoken to that noble since she said that he wasn't telling her something." Kaen said, eyes narrowed, frowning, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Kaen Hebi!" Rio snapped, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"You haven't spoken to the guy? Jeez. Rio, I know you don't have guts. But to actually not talk to the guy you love?" Shun said, rolling her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't... love him." Rio said, lowering her head, closing her eyes.

"Shit! Stop talking like that! It's so damn obvious!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, lip curled back.

"And yet she's oblivious to her own feelings." Tora muttered, rolling his eyes, the other two zanpakuto spirits nodding along with him.

"What?" Shun asked, turning her head, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"Nothing."

"Rio, you better talk to him and find out what he's hiding! He probably wants to tell you too!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes. "And Yuri... say something!"

Yuri blinked, tilting her head, mouth opening slightly. She looked to the side, looking back at her angry friend, seeing her narrow her eyes. She fiddled with her fingers, not knowing what to say. Shun frowned, rolling her eyes.

"But he probably doesn't-"

"Just say something to him!" Kaen snapped, eyebrows pulled together. Rio widened her eyes slightly, seeing his serious look. "For years I had to put up with you putting yourself down, and always thinking of the negative! Well now, I'm actually cheering you on for once! I'll even drag you there myself!" He yelled, grabbing Rio's waist, putting her on his shoulder.

"K-Kaen Hebi!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, seeing Shun, Yuri, Tora, and Einjero's shocked looks.

"No complainin'!" Kaen yelled, smacking Rio's ass, making her yell out in surprise.

"Kaen Hebi, you-you-"

"You'll thank me later for this." Kaen muttered, running down the street. "Hopefully."

"...Huh. He's actually an okay zanpakuto." Shun said, raising her eyebrows, nodding. "Well, while they're doing that. Let's get going and have something to eat."

"Okay! I want watermelons!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms, grinning widely.

"Sure. Let's go." Shun said, putting her hands inside her pockets, walking down the street.

"Having to put up with Shun in a public place? Such a nuisance. I would rather go with that annoying snake than go with her." Tora said, shaking his head, sighing out of annoyance, following the two women.

"See. You guys are best friends." Einjero said, smirking.

"Be quiet, Einjero. I refuse to call that _thing_ a friend." Tora said, curling his lip back, scoffing.

Shun rolled her eyes, hearing her zanpakuto. Smug bastard. Yuri wrapped her arms around Einjero's neck, happy he was giving her a piggy back again. She grinned happily. Maybe Rio will finally talk to her Captain.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I'd like to thank

XangelwingsXX

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

music fans

Bloody Diamond

AirMage99

MoonlightChaos

Kai Uzmaki

for reviewing! Thanks a bunch. :D And aw, only a little amount of people reviewed. And this chapter is going to be a little sad.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I own the three women and their zanpakuto.

**WARNING!! A LITTLE BIT OF PERVERTEDNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!**

Rio pounded on Kaen Hebi's back, demanding he let her down. Kaen growled, narrowing his eyes, feeling his back start to ache. She was so damn annoying! His eyebrow continued to twitch, hearing his master yell and yell at him to let her down.

"Will you be quiet! I'm actually doin' ya a favor here, ya damn flat chested idiot!" Kaen yelled, turning his head, glaring at the woman, seeing her narrow her eyes dangerously.

"I am not flat chested! You just so happen to not like women if they are not above normal!" Rio yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"So?! Shut the hell up! I think we're almost there!" Kaen yelled, running around the corner, a trail of dust behind him.

"Let me down, Kaen Hebi! I'm ordering you to!" Rio yelled, turning her head, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply.

"Hah! Think for a minute, Princess, when have I _ever_ listened to you? Hey, I think I see the sixth division." Kaen said, smirking widely, running onto the courtyard.

Rio covered her face, seeing almost every person look towards them, seeing her being carried. How embarrassing! She looked up, seeing a man looking at her, making her blink and tilt her head. The brown haired man stared at her, looking bored, hands inside his pockets. Rio blinked. That was the man that was sleeping on the courtyard.

She jumped, hearing someone rapping on a door. She turned her head, eyes widening when she realized it was Kaen Hebi. Dammit! They were already at the office! She struggled against his grip, eyes widening when he tightened his grip. Oh, god no! She didn't want to deal with this!

"Hey! Noble! Ya in there?!" Kaen yelled, pounding harder on the door.

He cried out in pain when Rio grabbed his tail and gave a firm tug. He turned, grabbing his tail, holding it tenderly.

"Don't do that! I happen to adore my tail." Kaen said, petting said tail, narrowing his eyes.

"Come in."

Kaen turned, a toothy grin on his face, eyebrows raised. While his expression was fairly happy, Rio's expression was one of horror. Oh, god no. No! She closed her eyes tightly, hearing the door slide open. She covered her eyes with her hands, eyebrows furrowed, _hoping_ she was dreaming.

"Rio...?"

Said woman slowly turned her head, looking through her fingers, seeing Byakuya's eyes were slightly wide. She whimpered, face reddening.

"I hate you so much, Kaen Hebi!" Rio whispered harshly, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaen said, setting his master down, frowning.

SLAP!!

Kaen Hebi held his red cheek with his hand, eyes wide, mouth open. Rio held her hand in the air, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, glaring at the zanpakuto spirit. Kaen growled, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands.

"Rio, I want to talk with you." Byakuya said, standing up, closing his eyes.

Rio froze, eyes widening, paling. She turned, staring at the Captain, seeing him making his way towards, her making her heart beat faster. Kaen watched, smirking widely, getting quite happy. He got sick satisfaction when he saw his master in such a scared state.

"Yes, Captai-"

"Byakuya." He said, narrowing his eyes, seeing Rio hesitantly nod.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?" Rio asked, trembling slightly, swallowing hard.

"Before, you had said that I was keeping something from you, correct?" Byakuya asked, standing in front of the woman, seeing her fiddle with her sleeve.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding slowly.

"Do you want to know what it is, Rio?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes, seeing Rio's gaze on the floor.

"Yes." Rio repeated, nodding slowly.

"Rio, know that when I tell you what I am about to say, that I always love you." Byakuya said, seeing Rio tense. Slowly, Rio nodded once more. "I am getting married."

Rio widened her eyes, along with Kaen Hebi, both not breathing. He said... what?

Byakuya waited.

For anything.

A reaction.

Anything.

But what Rio did next, shocked him. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, no emotion whatsoever in her eyes. Her mouth was in a firm line, arms hanging loosely at her sides, looking... hollow. He reached out to touch her, but what she did next _really_ shocked him.

She smacked his hand away.

Byakuya stared at his hand in shock, looking at Rio, seeing her turn, walking towards the doors. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her, eyes narrowed. What she did was unacceptable.

"Rio, I expect an apology for what you have done to me." Byakuya said, tightening his grip.

"...I am sorry, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, voice quiet, sounding emotionless. "I must go now. Let go of me."

She shrugged his hand off, his eyes wide, mouth open slightly. She opened the door soundlessly, walking out, shutting the door behind herself, sounding so quiet it even made Kaen Hebi scared. Someone who knew her the best. Someone who was there beside her for years. Someone who wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He let something happen to her.

Even though he acted like he did not want her as his master, he was very happy being her zanpakuto. He respected her for everything. He respected her for knowing his name. He respected her for gaining Bankai. He was devoted to her.

"Shit." Kaen muttered, lowering his head, closing his eyes, putting his hand on his face.

What had he done?

Kaen Hebi looked up, looking so serious for the first time since anyone has ever seen him. Byakuya looked at him, eyes narrowed, seeing the zanpakuto spirit glaring at him. Turning around, Kaen Hebi opened the door, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Captain... it would be best to leave Rio from now on." Kaen said, facing away from the Captain.

"I do not have to listen to a zanpakuto spir-"

"Because I assure you, Captain, she would most likely just act cold towards you." Kaen said, interrupting the noble, sliding the door shut behind herself.

Byakuya stood in the room by himself, eyes wide. Act cold towards him...? Rio... had slapped his hand away. He looked at the hand she slapped, eyes still wide, mouth in a firm line. Regaining his composure, he closed his eyes, turning around, walking to his desk. Sitting on his chair, he kept his eyes closed.

He did not want to think about it.

He did not want to remember her emotionless face.

It was as if... her heart broke right in front of him.

He clenched his hands, eyebrows pulling together, trying to even out his breath. He had to try and get out of the arranged marriage.

-:-

"Oh, my fucking god! Let me sleep!" Shun yelled, turning her head, glaring at her zanpakuto spirit.

"...Why?" Tora asked, sitting on the chair in Shun's room.

"Because I'm tired, alright?! Leave me alone and go to sleep yourself!" Shun yelled, shaking her fist at the tall man.

"I do not feel like sleeping at the moment." Tora said, smirking, seeing Shun shake in anger.

He widened his eyes slightly, looking out the window, making Shun blink. What the hell? He was mocking her, and insulting her, when all of a sudden his features changed. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see why he was suddenly shocked. But jeez. He hid his emotions so damn much she was barely able to read him.

"Do you not sense that, Shun?" Tora asked, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"Sense what?" Shun asked, yawning, frowning deeply.

"...Your friend. Her reiatsu... has changed tremendously." Tora said, standing up, looking in the distance.

Shun widened her eyes slightly, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Standing up, her sleeping clothes adorning her body, she narrowed her eyes, sensing Rio's reiatsu. Her eyes widened. What the hell? She ran to the window, looking outside, mouth open slightly. Rio's reiatsu had changed drastically. It almost felt like she was... sad. The smell of it. It smelled like tears.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?!" Shun growled, running to the door.

"Shun, your clothes." Tora said quietly, a smirk spreading across his face.

She didn't hear him.

Closing his eyes, chuckling, he followed after her calmly, eyes narrowed. Shun ran down the hall, seeing some people look at her in surprise, seeing her sleeping robe. Running around the corner, Shun cursed, crashing into something rather hard. Growling, she looked up, only to widen her eyes when she saw the Captain of the eleventh.

Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly, seeing the robe on Shun's body, wondering why she had that on. Looking at her face, he smirked, seeing Shun's panicked look. Shun backed away. Shit. Shit! She had no time to deal with this now!

"Sorry, Captain Zaraki, I have to go now!" Shun yelled, running by the Captain.

Or _trying_.

The Captain caught her, raising her in the air by her arm, smirking widely. Shun growled, curling her lip back, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply. She widened her eyes when she was slammed into the wall, eyes wide, feeling her back sting.

"Ah, shit! That hurt!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain at the crook of her neck. Quirking an eyebrow, she was about to ask what the hell was he doing, when her eyes widened, face reddening, feeling something warm and wet lick her neck. She eep'd, feeling teeth clamp on her vein, sucking gently. Shun's lips trembled, closing her eyes tightly, the sides of her lips twitching. She covered her mouth, grinning, trying to stop herself. But she couldn't.

She started _giggling_.

She started pushing at the Captain's chest, aware of all the people watching them. How fucking embarrassing! She pushed harder, continuing to giggle. She opened one eyes, grinning, seeing people step back, in fear of their Captain catching them. Shit! No way out! She was panting now, still giggling, trying to push the Captain away weakly. Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain suck harder. Shit!

She screeched feeling his hand on a _certain_... part. Her eyes were wide, teeth clenched together, blushing heavily. Oh, god! She was frozen, feeling his tongue continue to lick her neck. Her eyes continued to grow, feeling his other hand going somewhere.

"C-Captain Zaraki!" Shun squeaked, eyes wide, orbs tiny, teeth clenched.

Kenpachi hmm'd, continuing to do what he was doing. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling _weird_. She didn't know if it was a good kind of weird, or a bad one, but she wanted him to stop! She had to go to Rio. She whined, pouting her lips slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. Her eyes widened, orbs shrinking, feeling the Captains lips over hers!

Shit!

She had to go see Rio!

She flinched, gasping, opening her mouth, feeling the Captain... touch another _certain_ area. Her eyes continued to grow, feeling the Captain's tongue slip into her mouth. Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!! She closed her eyes tightly, never being in such a situation before! She blushed, feeling his hand still on a certain area, moving his hand.

"My, my. I thought you were on your way to see you friend, but it appears I have been mistaken."

Shun widened her eyes, hearing the Captain growl, separating, both turning their heads, seeing Tora no Yuki smirking widely, arms folded in front of his chest. Shun widened her eyes, blushing heavily. He looked really amused. Tora no Yuki was tall, but not as tall as the Captain before him. He marveled at the Captain's height, wondering how on earth someone can be as tall as him. Shun frowned, closing her eyes, preparing for anything. She turned towards the Captain, seeing him look at her, his eyes narrowed, and a frown set on his face.

"C-Captain Zaraki... I have to go." Shun said, grinning nervously, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply, glaring at the woman.

"S-Something happened to my friend... and I want to know what it is." Shun said, grinning widely, panting.

The Captain blinked before smirking, seeing the look on the woman's face. She looked flushed, chest heaving up and down, and there was a hickey already forming on her neck. Her neck was quite ticklish, he knew that, and he absolutely loved it when she would giggle girlishly for a change. He set her down, making the woman sigh out of relief. Before she can start running again, she was pulled back, eyes widening, shivering when she felt cool air on her cheek.

"Remember _Shun_... you're mine, and I won't let anyone else have you. I _will_ have your body to myself one of these days." Kenpachi whispered, releasing the woman, walking down the hall, smirking widely.

Shun's eyes were wide, blushing heavily, mouth open slightly. She shook her head wildly, closing her eyes.

"S-Shut up!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring after the Captain.

She frowned, hearing Tora no Yuki chuckle, turning her head, glaring at him. She scoffed, continuing to run down the hall, ignoring the blue haired man she passed. The man quirked an eyebrow, turning his head, glaring at the woman, recognizing her. She was that bitch that had kicked him. He frowned, seeing a man walking after her.

Shun jumped onto the courtyard, running towards the entrance, seeing a lot of people giving her shocked looks. She ignored them, concentrating on Rio's reiatsu. Knowing Rio for a long time, her reiatsu has never felt so damn low.

Tora no Yuki continued to walk calmly, eyes narrowed, seeing people getting out of his way as he walked by.

Shun stopped, looking around, eyes narrowed, wondering where Rio's reiatsu was.

"Did your arousal heighten?"

Shun blinked, turning her head, looking at Tora no Yuki, seeing his amused smirk. She blinked. What'd he say? Her eyes widened, blushing heavily. She looked away, eyes narrowed, blushing.

"Shut up!" Shun growled, frowning deeply.

"It look as if you were enjoying that." Tora said, smirk widening, narrowing his eyes.

"I said shut up!" Shun yelled, turning her head, glaring at the stupid tiger!

"Was the Captain really that good?" Tora asked, a cat-like smile on his face, chuckling.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh? He was _that_ good?"

-:-

Yuri grinned widely, seeing a large bowl in front of her, seeing every kind of fruit inside. Her eyes shined brightly, drooling slightly, making Einjero smile next to her. He had surprisingly grown more stoic since his transformation, and it did not seem to upset Yuri in the least.

He was glad.

He would be slightly heartbroken if she did not like his appearance. He was also able to make his wings disappear. Which was good. It would be quite troublesome if he had to walk everywhere with those giant wings on his back. He widened his eyes slightly, looking up, sensing Kaen Hebi's reiatsu fluctuate along with Yuri's friend.

"Einjero?"

He blinked, turning his head, seeing Yuri's worried expression. He sighed, putting his hand on Yuri's head, smiling. He saw her smile back at him, not looking worried. Which meant she did not know of her friend.

"Yuri-sama, do you not sense your friend's reiatsu?" Einjero asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Friend's reiatsu...?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head. Her eyes widened, sensing Rio's reiatsu. "Rio!"

She stood up, food forgotten, rushing towards the exit, apologizing to people she would run into. Einjero stood up, running after his master. Before Yuri could make it out, her eyes widened, seeing Hitsugaya walking towards her.

"Not now." Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows, continuing to run.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, nodding to the woman.

Yuri nodded back, surprising Hitsugaya when she ran right by. He grabbed her arm before she could get any farther, successfully stopping her. Yuri turned her head, giving the Captain an exasperated expression.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, furrowing his eyes.

"Yes. My friend. Please let go, Captain Hitsugaya, I have to go." Yuri said, tugging her arm out of his grip, continuing to run.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. He turned his head, seeing Einjero run by, his eyes narrowed. He narrowed his eyes, mouth in a firm line.

What was wrong?

He walked down the hall, looking straight ahead, hands clenched. Yuri has never acted like that. She's never looked that worried as far as he knew. She's never talked to him like that. And she's never looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Crying _real_ tears.

Something had definitely happened. What it was, he did not know. Would Yuri tell him? She keeps a lot of stuff to herself.

She hasn't even told him that terrible incident that happened when she was still in the Rukongai. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of a poem.

_She smiles, yet she is sad_

_Behind that smile, is she crying?_

_When she laughs, is it forced?_

_Does she have a lot more troubles than she shows?_

_Does she share any trouble?_

_Is she hurt inside?_

_Is she suffering?_

_Can I fix it?_

_Am I of any importance to her?_

_Do I mean anything?_

_Am I only a friend?_

_Do I want to be a friend?_

_Will I be able to stop her sadness?_

_Can she trust me?_

_Does she... love me?_

Hitsugaya sighed, continuing to walk silently, eyes narrowed, hands clenched tightly. It was her choice. He only hoped she _did_ love him, and not only viewed him as a friend. He hoped.

He can only hope.

Yuri continued to run, eyes wide, worried about her friend. Rio, her reiatsu... it felt sad.

There have only been a few occasions when Rio's reiatsu has been like this. How it was. It felt sad. She didn't like it. It made her want to cry.

It was true that her, Shun, and Rio were close.

So close, they could tell what was wrong with one of them.

Just by the scent of feel of their reiatsu.

Shun and Rio have, on several occasions, found her crying. Shun looked as if she didn't know what to do when she found her, Rio had held her and simple told her it was okay.

Would her and Shun be doing that this time?

Would they have to comfort Rio this time?

Would they have to tell someone, who has always comforted them in the past, it was going to be okay?

When Rio asked Shun if she wanted a hug, Shun only gave her a glare and told her to get lost. Rio only smiled and held Shun anyway, which made the angry woman quite uncomfortable. She had seen them when it happened. She remembered what happened.

"_I don't need a damn hug. Get away._"

That's what Shun had said, relaxed in Rio's embrace. Yuri had joined them, hugging Shun as well. Shun had an expressionless look, simply staring straight ahead, relaxed. She didn't try to push them away or anything.

It was thanks to Rio that happened.

They had never really hugged Shun since then, but she would often let them give her little hugs.

Yuri continued to run, aware that Einjero was right behind her, eyebrows furrowed. Why was Rio sad? Did something happen? She widened her eyes slightly. Was it her Captain? Rio's zanpakuto had taken them over to his office.

"Could he have said something that might have upset Rio?" Yuri muttered, running around the corner.

"I believe so, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, cutting into Yuri's train of thought.

"You think so?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He was the last to talk to your friend. And I don't believe Kaen Hebi has it in his heart to go so far as to make your friend cry." Einjero said, closing his eyes.

Yuri took a deep breath, nodding slowly. Had Captain Kuchiki said something to Rio that made her sad? What could he have said to make her so sad? She wanted to know.

Rio was her friend.

She blinked, looking up, sensing Shun's reiatsu. She let a small smile appear on her lips. Shun was also making her way towards Rio. They could always count on Shun. She was always there.

-:-

Shun and Yuri had met up, running up to the Sokyoku hill, wondering why their friend would be there. They ran up the steps, their zanpakuto right behind them. Tora no Yuki was actually getting worried. If Shun was acting like this, something must be wrong with her friend.

Shun had her lip curled back, ignoring the _breezy_ sleeping robe she had on, and being shoeless. She was only intent on seeing what was wrong with her friend. Out of all the years, Rio has never, ever, had her reiatsu so damn... sad. She clenched her hands, her longs legs being shown since the robe she was wearing was sort of short, but had fairly long sleeves.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why her friend wasn't looking for them. When she was usually sad, she would go to her and Shun, and tell them what had happened. It wasn't like Rio... the scent of her reiatsu. It smelt like tears. Was Rio crying? They could feel when one of them were sad, but that was it. They couldn't tell if they were crying, laughing, or anything. What was wrong Rio?

Making it to the top, Shun cursed, feeling pebbles under her feet. They ran, running to where they sensed Rio's reiatsu. It felt low, like she was trying to conceal it, but they were able to sense it.

When was the last time?

Shun narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, asking herself that question.

It wasn't the first time her reiatsu was like this. She tried to remember. Remember when her reiatsu had been so low. So sad. So depressed.

...So salty.

The scent of her reiatsu. It smelled of tears. Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like it. Yuri's had smelled like that several times before. She did not like it one bit. When she first smelled Yuri's reiatsu, she had made a face, wondering what the hell that smell was. She had actually gotten up, walking towards the smell, trying to find it.

She found Yuri.

She was sitting near a pond, shoulders shaking, tears rolling down her face. Shun only frowned at the time, not knowing what to say at all. Rio had come and comforted Yuri.

She did not know what to do.

At the time, she merely watched as her friend cried. She later found out by Rio was that she was crying because of the rape. Raped continually while she was gone. She clenched her eyes, running towards Rio's reiatsu. She hated feeling sad. Never liked it.

She absolutely hated the way their reiatsu would smell when they were tremendously sad.

They ran until stopping slowly, eyes widening, standing near the cliff. What they saw, made them furrow their eyebrows, including Tora no Yuki, and Einjero Kyuuseishu.

Kaen Hebi was there, legs dangling over the cliff.

He was there... cradling Rio.

Rio was crying, tears rolling down her face, shoulders shaking, holding onto Kaen Hebi's robes. Kaen Hebi was rocking her, like she was an infant, humming, eyes closed, petting Rio's head. He opened his eyes, turning his head, looking at the group, mouth in a firm line, eyes narrowed, looking expressionless. He looked away, going back to what he was doing before.

Tora no Yuki, and Einjero Kyuuseishu widened their eyes, shocked that Kaen Hebi looked like he knew what he was doing.

Shun and Yuri stepped forward, Shun making a face at the smell. It was strong. It smelled so salty.

Kaen Hebi turned his head once more, seeing both the women, standing up, eyes still narrowed, still holding Rio, like she was fragile. He held her close, still feeling her shake, still hearing her cry.

Shun knew.

She knew when she first laid eyes on the noble.

He was hiding something. She later found out. She knew why Rio was crying.

"You have to talk to him." Shun said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, hands clenched tightly.

"No. No." Rio said, voice hoarse, shaking her head.

"You have to. Rio... he's a noble. He is expected to bear an heir for his clan." Shun said, sighing, closing her eyes. "You have to talk to him, Rio. I'm sure he feels exactly like you."

"Stop." Kaen Hebi said, eyes narrowed, seeing Shun widen her eyes slightly.

He looked at Rio, seeing her close her eyes tightly, grip tightening on his robes. He sighed, closing his eyes, still holding her close. He looked at Shun and Yuri, seeing their worried looks.

"I'll... I will talk to her." Kaen Hebi said, looking at Rio, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, looking between her friends, eyes welling up with tears. Being close to Rio... it made her want to cry. She looked at Shun, seeing her curl her lip back, before sighing. Was she going to consent to it? Shun opened her eyes, looking at the ground, looking up, staring at the spirit.

"Fine. You know her better than us. Just make sure... that... she... she's not like that anymore." Shun said, looking to the side, not finding the right words, not really sure how to comfort _anyone_.

Kaen Hebi nodded, bowing, shocking the other two zanpakuto spirits once more. He was serious.

He _really_ cared for Rio.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

music fans

XangelwingsXX

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

RyuuRaiden

Bloody Diamond

Sachael

Kai Uzmaki

Black Cat Angel

imnotinsane13

Truftbamp

CaramelTromboneGirl

I-love-red-head-ninjas

AirMage99

katizo terusei

nami98

MoonlightChaos

thesylvanrobot

for reviewing! :D You guys rock! Thank you so much! =D

Rio snored lightly, laying in her bed, eyes closed. The sun shined in her eyes, making her scrunch her face up, whimpering slightly, eyebrow furrowed. She turned, or at least tried to turn over. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling something wrapped around her body. Wondering what that was, she looked down, blinking a couple times, then lifted the blanket, only to scream and jump out of bed.

There was a groan of annoyance from the bed.

"K-Kaen Hebi! Why were you laying beside me?!" Rio yelled, glaring at the zanpakuto.

"Well... uh, I manifested myself... was about to wake ya up... but the bed looked _so_ comfortable." Kaen said, throwing the blanket over himself, snuggling under the covers.

"Get up!" Rio yelled, pulling the blanket off the lazy snake.

Kaen Hebi opened his eyes, frowning deeply. Damn. He wanted to sleep. Sighing, he sat up, rubbing the side of his head, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, grumbling to himself, dark circles under her eyes.

"Okay." Kaen said, standing up, hands on his knees, seeing Rio's glare. "Time to talk."

"...Talk?" Rio asked, narrowing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at the zanpakuto spirit questioningly.

"Yeah... talk." Kaen said, looking up, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, seeing Rio widen her eyes.

He looked... serious. He sat on one of the chairs around Rio's table, motioning her to sit across from him. Rio tentatively sat down, rubbing her arm, wondering why Kaen Hebi looked mad for some reason. The zanpakuto rested his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands, eyes narrowed.

"...Have you been usin' a condom?" Kaen asked, smiling brightly.

Rio blinked...

Before an evil glare was shot at the zanpakuto.

"KAEN HEBI!!!"

"Just kiddin'! Just kiddin'!" Kaen yelled, waving his hand. "What I meant to say is... what your friend said yesterday is true. You have to talk to that noble." He said, not using his lazy accent. "He _is_ a noble. And the head of noble clans _are_ expected to bear heirs. You can't just push him away. He loves you, you love him. Get with the damn program!"

"I don't love him!" Rio yelled, furrowing her eyebrows, looking away.

She jumped, hearing Kaen Hebi slam his hands on the table, looking up, eyes widening, seeing his glare. Kaen Hebi curled his lip back, narrowing his eyes, hoping she wouldn't be any trouble. Seems he wasn't gonna get his damn wish.

"Don't you fuckin' say that, Princess! As I said yesterday, I have to deal with yer damn negativity for years! You _are_ going to talk to him, and I mean it." Kaen said, clenching his hands, nails scratching the surface of the table.

Rio swallowed hard, seeing Kaen Hebi's glare intensify when she didn't respond. Hastily, she nodded, eyes wide, seeing him calm down, a little. He sat back in his chair, eyes still narrowed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Now that _that's_ settles... go get me somethin' to eat!" Kaen chirped, grinning happily.

He went flying into the wall, Rio's fist in the air, her expression dark.

He was still the same perverted zanpakuto!

She stood straight, expression softening, smiling. But... he _did_ care about her. Even though he acted like he was annoyed of her.

-:-

Yuri muttered in her sleep, hugging her pillow, a happy expression on her face. Einjero Kyuuseishi was sleeping in her inner world, not finding any reason to be out in the open while his master was sleeping. He opened his eyes, blue orbs looking at the clear blue sky, hearing the door knocking.

Manifesting himself, he stood in Yuri's room, turning his head, smiling when he saw his master's smiling face. Looking back at the door, he calmly walked over to it, opening the door quietly, as hope not to awaken his master.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Einjero said, nodding, bowing low to the Captain.

"Is Yuri awake?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes narrowed, feeling his hands clench together at the sight of the zanpakuto.

He would not lie. He was jealous of the zanpakuto spirit. He saw Yuri more than him, after all.

"Not at the moment. Would you like me to wake her up?" Einjero asked, not waiting for an answer, turning around, facing his master. "Yuri-sama, Captain Hitsugaya is here to greet you."

"No! Wait! I-"

Hitsugaya stopped, eyes widening, face flushing, seeing Yuri push herself up, rubbing her eye, looking quite sleepy. He was blushing because she looked so cute. And another reason he was blushing was because her sleeping robe wasn't really on. He stayed where he was, frozen, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, seeing Yuri look at him groggily.

"Captain Hitsugaya...? Hi!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm, instantly awake.

She stood up, looking at her robe, fixing it, looking up and smiling. She looked at Einjero, smiling brightly, bounding over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ohayou, Einjero!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

Einjero smiled, setting the woman down, bowing to the Captain once more before walking to the bathroom, going to get the day ready for his master. Yuri smiled brightly, turning her head, facing the Captain, grinning.

"I see that your zanpakuto is loyal." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed.

"Yep! He's so nice and he always smiles when I smile." Yuri said, pointing to her mouth, which had a bright smile.

"I see. Yuri, I was wondering if later you would like to join me for breakfast." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman tilt her head.

"Okay." Yuri said, shrugging, still smiling.

Hitsugaya nodded, seeing Yuri salute as she closed the door, waving to him with a grin. Yuri sighed, looking at the bathroom, skipping over to it and peering inside, seeing that Einjero was getting her uniform ready.

"Yuri-sama, that boy in quite infatuated with you." Einjero said, standing straight, smiling knowingly.

"...That's because I'm his friend!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

Einjero had the decency to fall to the floor.

Standing back up, he shook his head, wondering why Yuri didn't think about it more. He handed Yuri her uniform, seeing her smile and usher him out. Standing in the main room of Yuri's little house, he looked around, looking out the little window, eyes narrowed.

Kaen Hebi's reiatsu had changed back to normal.

He must have had his talk with his master. He smiled. He was a fairly good man, zanpakuto, but he just seemed to interested in women other than protecting his master. He shook his head, closing his eyes. So childish.

He narrowed his eye, thinking of Tora no Yuki. That man was too sure of himself for his own good. Even though he was able to tell that Kaen Hebi cared deeply for his master, he wasn't too sure about to tiger.

Tora no Yuki often talked back to his master, both of them having pride and not showing as if they did not care about each other. He only wondered if they did.

He turned his head, seeing Yuri skip out of the bathroom, grinning widely.

"Let's go see Captain Hitsugaya now, Einjero!" Yuri chirped, tilting her head, closing her eyes, smiling.

"Yes, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, bowing.

-:-

"That fucking brute." Shun muttered, looking at herself in the mirror, eyes narrowed dangerously.

She looked at the hickey on her neck, trying to cover it with the damn collar, frowning when it kept slipping down. She growled, hearing her damn zanpakuto snicker at her. Thank god he decided he went back in her inner world.

"Shut up." Shun muttered, wishing it was the winter so she can use a damn scarf.

"I can do whatever I wish, Shun. I won't listen to you." Tora said, manifesting himself, standing in Shun's room, smirking.

Shun rolled her eyes, ignoring the fluff ball, deciding to ignore her neck, and opened her door, stepping outside. She sighed deeply, walking down the hall, eyes narrowed, frown on her face. She was not happy with a certain damn Captain! Her face darkened from remembering what he did and said to her.

"Which you had enjoyed at the time." Tora said, smirking widely.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, turning her head, glaring at her zanpakuto.

She scoffed, stuffing her hands inside her pockets, walking around the corner. She had to talk with that damn perverted Captain. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands inside her pockets.

"I'm gonna kill him." Shun growled, disappearing.

She looked up, staring at the office doors, lifting her hand and knocking. She waited for the gruff voice telling her to get her ass inside. Once hearing it, she opened the door, walking inside, frowning deeply, glaring at the Captain. The high superior looked up, smirking when he saw the woman. Shun looked at both Ikkaku and Yumichika, seeing them wave to her.

"You two, get out! I gotta have a word with Captain Zaraki." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the Captain.

"Oh? Do I have to leave as well so you two can satisfy yourselves?" Tora asked, standing behind the woman, smirking, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you too! Get the hell out!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the zanpakuto, seeing him smirk and turn around, walking outside with the other two grumbling members of the eleventh squad.

She turned around, only to widen her eyes when the Captain was already standing in front of her. Shit, he was fast! She frowned, narrowing his eyes, still seeing the smirk on the Captain's face.

"As you can probably tell, Captain Zaraki... I'M PISSED!!!!!!" Shun yelled, eyebrows pulling together, clenching her hands, narrowing her eyes.

"And why is that?" Kenpachi asked, moving behind the woman, seeing her glare remain on him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"...W-Well, that's b-because you... you did something that I di-didn't like yester-yesterday." Shun said, stuttering, eyes wide, blushing heavily from the contact.

Regaining herself, she pushed herself out of the embrace, turning around, glaring at the amused Captain.

"Entertaining yourselves yet?" Came from behind the door.

"Shut up, you stupid fluff ball!" Shun yelled, glaring at the door, lip curled back, blushing.

She frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes, hearing laughter from behind the door. Why was he able to manifest himself?! Jeez. It was making it hard for the Captain to take her seriously. She turned around, glaring at the Captain, seeing him sit on one of the couches.

"Captain Zaraki, as you know, a subordinate and a Captain are not supposed to have a liaison." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. "So why the hell're you always-"

"I don't follow the fucking rules." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes.

Shun blinked, eyes widening. Well, first time she's hearing about it. She continued to look at him, no sounds coming from the two, just continuing to look at each other. Tora no Yuki stood outside, leaning against the door, arms folded across his chest, hearing what the Captain said, eyes narrowed. He smirked. What an interesting man.

"Ah... well... okay then." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck, making the bell on her collar jingle, looking to the side, eyes narrowed.

The atmosphere was... awkward.

...Wait a minute.

"Did you just say...?" Shun looked at the Captain, seeing a smirk spread across his face.

"I'm saying sooner or later, we're gonna have a liaison, or whatever the hell you wanna call it." Kenpachi said, grinning, seeing Shun widen her eyes, a blush spreading across her face.

Shun asked herself one question at the time, and one question that bothered her.

Why did she... feel _happy_ when he said that?

-:-

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'm all right. Kaen Hebi straightened me out. I'm.. going to talk with Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, smiling, closing her eyes.

Shun quirked an eyebrow. Really? That dumbass zanpakuto? She turned her head, looking at said zanpakuto, seeing him glaring at Tora no Yuki, having one of their usual fights.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm sayin' I can get any chick I want!"

Shun blinked. Really? She shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck, not really caring. The group was currently walking down a street, conversing with each other with no worry.

"I would never by this asshole's friend!" Kaen yelled, pointing at Tora no Yuki with a scowl.

"And I would not be his friend. He is not even an acquaintance to me." Tora said, scoffing, closing his eyes.

"He's just a bastard I met through a beautiful woman." Kaen said, grinning at Shun, seeing her give him a glare.

"Kaen Hebi, I do not appreciate you talking about Tora no Yuki's master like that." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line. "It's a disgrace to every zanpakuto out there when you act like that."

"Eh, that's their own damn problem. Take that stick outta yer arse, Kyuu." Kaen said, scoffing, rolling his eyes.

"...K-Kyuu?" Einjero asked, eyes wide, mouth open slightly.

"Yeah. 'S better than saying yer whole damn name." Kaen said, frowning, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do not worry about him, Einjero Kyuuseishu, he is merely an ignorant brat that only strives for attention." Tora said, smirking, walking behind Shun.

"I'mma brat?! Yer a fucking brat!" Kaen yelled, glaring at the tiger.

Einjero stood between them, holding his arms out, glaring at the two, making them narrow their eyes and scoff, walking after their masters. Einjero shook his head. He felt like a babysitter.

"Oh, yeah. The only reason we're all together, is because me and the other two were wondering if you three wanted to wander around the Seireitei by yourselves." Shun said, turning around, raising her eyebrows.

Rio and Yuri also turned, smiling brightly.

All three zanpakuto stopped, eyes widening, mouths opening slightly, wondering if their masters were kidding. They glanced at each other, looking back at their masters, seeing them look at them questioningly.

"I thought... that since Kaen Hebi was trying so hard to make me happy... that I would let him have a day of wandering around by himself." Rio said, smiling softly, making Kaen Hebi widen his eyes slightly.

"I want Einjero to be happy. I don't want him to be with me all the time." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"Tora no Yuki can do whatever the hell he wants. I just wanna get some sleep." Shun said, turning around, facing away from her zanpakuto, eyes closed.

All three zanpakuto spirits blinked before closing their eyes, nodding, all bowing down for their gratitude. Rio and Yuri smiled brightly while Shun frowned, scoffing.

"I say we go pick up some chicks first." Kaen said, standing up, grinning.

"But nothing perverted." Rio said, narrowing her eyes, seeing the zanpakuto pout.

"We should... um..." Einjero looked up in thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

He had never really went anywhere without his master before, so he was kind of confused as to what to do. Tora no Yuki turned his head, seeing Shun already walking away. He narrowed his eyes, arms folded in front of his chest. Guess that settles it. He was on his own until the end of the day.

"Bye bye, Einjero! Come back home safely okay?!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, skipping after Shun.

"I expect you to be back. And not drunk." Rio said, glaring at Kaen Hebi, seeing him grin and shrug.

She turned and followed her friends, leaving all three zanpakuto by themselves.

At first... they just stood there.

Not really knowing what to do.

"Princess really needs a good fuck to loosen up."

SMACK!!

Kaen held the back of his head, glaring at Einjero, the calm zanpakuto the one that hit him. Tora smirked in amusement, hearing the snake curse, arms folded in front of him.

And thus began the quite once more.

Tora began walking down the street, both the other zanpakuto staring after him. Kaen and Einjero glanced at each other, slowly following the tiger. They were quiet still, not quite knowing what to say.

"Someone say something." Tora said, groaning, rolling his eyes.

"I hate ya. How's that?" Kaen asked, smirking.

"I meant start a conversation." Tora said, glaring at the snake, seeing the smirk on the snake's face widen.

"Okay, uh... I'm just getting' flat out annoyed of the Princess. She's oblivious to her own damn feelings. Always saying that the noble will fall in love wit someone else. It's fuckin' obvious he's devoted to the annoyin' woman." Kaen said, rolling his eyes, frowning deeply.

"I must say the same about Yuri-sama." Einjero said, sighing, feeling ashamed he was about to complain about his master. "She is worried that Captain Hitsugaya might be interested in someone else because she feels that she in not beautiful. She _is_ beautiful, she just does not see that. Like your master, Kaen Hebi, she is oblivious to the Captain's feelings for her."

"Man, they annoy the hell outta me." Kaen Hebi said, rolling his eyes.

"Shun is also oblivious to her and her Captain's feelings. It much annoys me. She had recently asked him why he had _played_ with her," Tora smirked, remembering the sight he had walked on. "and was shocked to hear her Captain say that he was going to have her one of these days. Yet, she is still confused as to why he is acting that way towards her. Simply stupid I must say." He said, shaking his head, sighing.

"They are all oblivious." Einjero said, shaking his head.

"Damn right!" Kaen yelled, nodding.

And... began the silence once more.

"Jeez. How more pathetic can we get? We can only complain about them, yet we ain't gotta clue what to do since this may be the only day we get to wander around." Kaen said, sighing, frowning deeply.

"...I think _you_ are pathetic." Tora said, closing his eyes.

"Shut the hell up! Man, I can see why Shunny would be annoyed of you." Kaen said, rolling his eyes.

He was slammed against the wall, grunting, coughing, feeling the air leave his lungs. The hell? He opened his eyes, seeing that it was the stupid tiger that slammed him into the wall. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, shocked, seeing that Tora looked pissed. _Really_ pissed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his lip curled back, face dark, ears pinned back, glaring at him.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me!" Tora yelled, growling, letting go of the snake.

He glared at him before walking down the street, eyes narrowed. Kaen Hebi frowned, rubbing his shoulder, where the tiger had grabbed him.

"It is your own fault, Kaen Hebi. Tora no Yuki may not look like it, but he cares deeply what others think of his and his master's relationship." Einjero said, seeing Kaen raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Hell, I knew that. I just thought it wouldn' be that big a deal to him. Shit, man. He actually cares fer Shunny, ain't he, Kyuu?" Kaen asked, looking at the other zanpakuto.

"You can... see it?" Einjero asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Been able to see it when he fuckin' slammed me into the wall." Kaen said, frowning, walking after the tiger. He suddenly smirked, turning his head, looking at Einjero. "I don't care what Princess said, we're gonna loosen him up."

"Loosen him up...?" Einjero asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He suddenly sighed, rolling his eyes. "And just where on earth do you plan on getting alcohol?"

-:-

"I am not drinking this." Tora said, seeing a bottle in front of him, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Either ya drink and have fun fer once in yer damn life, or I'm actually gonna straddle ya and make ya." Kaen said, raising his eyebrows, smirking. "Yer choice."

Sighing out of annoyance, Tora grabbed the bottle, frowning deeply, glaring at the object. Looking up, he saw Kaen Hebi's grinning face and Einjero Kyuuseishu's mildly interested face. Rolling his eyes, he took a sip. Kaen frowned deeply, quirking an eyebrow.

"The hell was that?! That wasn't a drink! _This_ is a drink!" Kaen yelled, grabbing the bottle, tipping his head back, taking one long gulp.

Tora no Yuki and Einjero Kyuuseishu widened their eyes, seeing Kaen remove the bottle from his lips, grinning widely. A tinge of red on his cheeks, eyes glazed over. He handed the bottle to Einjero.

"Yer turn." Kaen said, smirking widely.

"Dear god. That was only one gulp and you still want more?" Tora asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Yes! And that means I am a man!" Kaen yelled, being dramatic. "But in all seriousness... it tastes quite good. Oi, Kyuu! Took a sip yet?"

Both Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi widened their eyes, mouths opening slightly, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu tipping to the side slightly. They glanced at each other, looking back at the zanpakuto, seeing a tinge of red on his cheeks, grinning widely, eyes glazed over.

"Holy shit... how much did he have?" Kaen asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I believe... he only had one sip." Tora said, smirking, chuckling.

"One si- Man, he's very soft, ain't he?" Kaen asked, poking the zanpakuto, hearing him... _giggle_. "Now that's just creepy."

"Are you not going to have a drink?" Tora asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kaen looked at him, eyes wide, as if shocked. Tora simply gave him a look, wondering why the buffoon looked so shocked. He widened his eyes, the snake's arm around his shoulder.

"Well then, let's get drunk off our asses, eh?" Kaen asked, handing the tiger the bottle.

"I suppose so." Tora said, sighing, taking a drink.

-:-

"The fuck?" Shun muttered, eyes wide, looking at her zanpakuto stumble in the courtyard.

She was currently sitting on the steps to the eleventh division, sitting with the top people of the squad. Everyone watched as the zanpakuto made his way towards his master, having a stupid grin on his face. Quirking an eyebrow, Shun stood up, walking up to the zanpakuto.

"Shun!" Tora yelled, grinning widely, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"...Are you Tora no Yuki?" Shun asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Of course it is! Y'know what, Shunny?" Tora asked, wrapping his arms around Shun's neck.

"S-Shunny?!" Shun asked, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. "Are you... drunk?"

"Yes! Y'see, my best friend, Kaen Hebi, was so kind enough to steal a couple bottles of sake. But other than that, I love you!" Tora yelled, hugging the woman.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Shun yelled, pushing against her zanpakuto's chest.

"Ah, yes. You probably don't want me to hold you. But what about your boyfriend, eh?" Tora asked, grinning widely, seeing Shun quirk an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? I don't have no fucking boyfrie-"

Her eyes widened when he threw her, crashing into the Captain.

"Tora no Yuki! You fucking idiot!" Shun yelled, jumping to her feet, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hells wrong with your zanpakuto?" Ikkaku asked, walking up to the woman, quirking an eyebrow.

"He's apparently drunk." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, wondering who the hell would get him drunk.

"Captain Zaraki! Tell me, did you happen to get to third base with Shun?!" Tora yelled, grinning widely, laughing to himself.

"Wha... no." Kenpachi said, shaking his head, giving the zanpakuto a strange expression.

"Well I'll tell ya... one hell of a body." Tora said, making hand motions of Shun's body, raising his eyebrows several times.

He went flying, Shun's arm outstretched, hand clenched together, eyebrows pulled together, looking murderous.

"Whoever the hell got him drunk... I'm gonna kill him." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

-:-

Yuri blinked, eyes wide, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu walking towards her, face flushed, grinning widely. Hitsugaya was standing with her, his eyes wide, wondering what was wrong with the zanpakuto.

"Y-Yuri-sama!" Einjero yelled, waving happily.

"Einjero!" Yuri yelled, running to the zanpakuto, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you... so much, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, wrapping his arms around her body, rubbing his head against her cheek.

"...Are you okay, Einjero?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"I'm fantastic! Never better!" Einjero yelled, grinning. "In fact... I'm fantastic!"

"You already said that." Yuri said, furrowing her eyebrows, getting worried.

She blinked, sniffing the air, narrowing her eyes. He smelled like alcohol.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, walking up to the woman and her zanpakuto.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu... is drunk." Yuri said, voice sounding dark.

Yuri grabbed Einjero's hand, making him blink and look down, seeing her soft smile. She bowed to Hitsugaya before excusing herself, leading Einjero back to her room. Closing the door behind herself, she ran to the bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth, running back to the main room, seeing Einjero laying on her futon.

"I feel... so great!" Einjero exclaimed, grinning widely.

Crouching down, Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the way Einjero was acting. She put the cloth on his forehead, petting his hair with furrowed eyebrows, seeing him close his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Just go to sleep, Einjero, 'kay?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly.

"Okay... Yuri-sama." Einjero muttered, chest moving up and down.

Yuri pulled the blankets over his body, smiling softly, hoping he was warm enough. But those robes probably made him hot. Pouting, she pulled one of the blankets off, just so he wasn't too hot.

She narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, clenching her hands. She was going to kill whoever did this to him.

-:-

Rio had her eyes wide, staring at Kaen Hebi, who walked into the room, seeing him stumble towards her bed and fall down, snoring immediately. She set her book down, standing up, walking over to her zanpakuto, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not even night yet." Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

She sighed, smelling alcohol off of him. She narrowed her eyes, seeing smoke surround the sleeping zanpakuto, putting him back in her inner world, silently thanking him for everything.

"They are going to kill him." Rio muttered, meaning her friends.

-:-

"What are you saying?"

"You cannot do this! The wedding is less than a month away!"

"Are you actually telling us... that you want to cancel the wedding?!"

"Yes." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, standing straight, hands clenched.

"For... a peasant!?"

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of his family, back straight, eyes narrowed, breathing calmly, looking straight ahead. He closed his eyes, nodding. "Yes." He turned, walking towards the exit. Before he could leave, he stopped, turning his head slightly. "And do _not_... call Rio a peasant."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I'd like to thank

music fans

gnarley-

Black Cat Angel

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

XangelwingsXX

Sachael

RyuuRaiden

Kai Uzmaki

I-love-red-head-ninjas

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

imnotinsane13

katizo terusei

fallenangel9413

AirMage99

Bloody Diamond

rosewhip889

CaramelTromboneGirl

MoonlightChaos

vivvy09

Ray-nee-chan

for reviewing! :D You are the best! And Shun gets pay back! =D And what do those nobles mean?! D: And who meets Yuri?! Read this chapter to see what I mean. :D

Rio took a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly, walking towards the office. She needed to talk to him. She had to talk to him. She clenched her hands tightly, taking another deep breath. She suddenly stopped, only to hit the wall repeatedly, yelling she can't do it.

"Will you be quiet? Jeez! I can barely sleep with ya bangin' the damn wall. Instead ya should be doin' that to someone else." Kaen Hebi said, manifesting himself, rubbing his head, dark circles under his eyes.

"Not now, Kaen Hebi. I'm too nervous to go see him." Rio said, turning her head, eyes watering up.

"Ah... don't... don't do that, Princess." Kaen said, grabbing Rio, pulling her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "It breaks my heart to see ya cry."

"I'm... okay, Kaen Hebi... really." Rio said, stepping away, smiling softly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ya sure? I can get ya a bottle of sake if ya want?" Kaen asked, holding out a bottle.

"No, I'm fine... Where... did you get that?" Rio asked, narrowing her eyes, looking at the bottle.

"Nowhere." Kaen said, eyes widening, putting the bottle back in his robes.

"Kaen Hebi, you better tell me where you got tha-"

"Agh, my head!" Kaen yelled, rubbing his head, feeling his temples pound.

"It's your fault for drinking yesterday!" Rio yelled, grabbing Kaen Hebi's head, seeing his eyes welling up with tears, lips trembling. "You're such a big baby." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But it was those other two! They _forced_ me to drink!" Kaen yelled, wincing a second later, whimpering.

"Kaen Hebi... I have to talk to Captain Kuchiki, but... I'm scared." Rio said, lowering her head, furrowing her eyebrows, rubbing her arm nervously.

"What are ya talkin' about? All ya have to do is look at him with big sparkly eyes... give him pouty lips," Kaen Hebi was being dramatic, waving her arms around, putting one of them on his chest, grinning. "Reach up, take his face in yer hands, look at him seductively, and give him a kiss, that will soon get heated up, then he'll take ya to his house where he'll ravish ya up! And then-"

"KAEN HEBI!!!!"

"What?! I'm only saying what's about to come in the near future." Kaen said, smirking wildly, hands on his hips.

"You are so perverted." Rio muttered, shaking her head, closing her eyes, sighing.

"Rio."

Said woman froze, eyes widening, becoming stiff. Kaen Hebi narrowed his eyes, turning his head, seeing the noble they were talking about no less than ten feet away. The zanpakuto folded his arms over his chest, mouth in a firm line, raising his eyebrows.

"Hm. Well, time for me to go!" Kaen chirped, grinning, walking away from the two.

"What?! Kaen Hebi, I don't know what to do!" Rio whispered harshly, glaring at the zanpakuto.

"Just... talk." Kaen said, shrugging, walking down the porch, smirking widely.

Rio widened her eyes, mouth opening slightly. She looked down, eyes wide, not knowing what to do. She looked to the side, panicking. What should she do?! Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain grab her hand, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing her palm. Her face reddened, eyes growing wider. Kaen Hebi stood around the corner, grin widening on his face.

"C-Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, eyes wide, blushing.

"Come Rio, I must convince my clan that I am in love." Byakuya said, walking past the woman. "And stop this wedding."

Rio widened her eyes, turning around, shocked beyond anything. Looking to the side, closing her eyes, she quickly followed the Captain, wondering where he was going to take her.

-:-

Shun chewed on a apple, sitting in the mess hall, yawning loudly. She was oblivious to all the looks she was getting, especially two people, who stared at her with narrowed eyes. The tall one smirked, rubbing his chin.

"I have to say, she ain't that bad lookin'." He said, smirk widening.

"Will ya shut up. She seems to be strong. That's why I wanna fight her." The other said, grinning widely.

"Don't bother."

Both blinked, turning their heads, seeing the third seat, Ikkaku Madarame, standing behind them, sword resting on his shoulder. Ikkaku narrowed his eyes, mouth in a firm line.

"The Captain would be pissed if you tried to fight her, Grimmjow. And Nnoitra... she's already taken." Ikkaku said, walking past the two, walking towards the table the woman was occupying.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra narrowed their eyes, glaring at the man, seeing several more people join the woman.

"Hey." Shun muttered, taking another bite out of the apple before throwing it away.

"Hey." Ikkaku grunted, sitting down across from the woman, smirking when he saw the Captain sit beside her.

"Hi, Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, waving her arms, grinning widely.

"Hi, lieutenant Kusajishi." Shun said, rolling her eyes, frowning deeply.

"You look lovely today, Shun-chan." Yumichika said, sitting down, smiling.

"Heh. Her? Lovely? That will be the day I'm actually happy to be her zanpakuto." Tora said, manifesting himself, smirking, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Shut up." Shun growled, propping her cheek on her palm, narrowing her eyes.

She froze, feeling a large hand on her head, scratching her head lightly, making her smile and close her eyes, purring. Ikkaku smirked widely while Yumichika smiled in amusement. Shun's eyes snapped opened, pushing the hand away, standing up, closing her eyes, eyebrows pulling together.

"Captain Zaraki... I have to... talk with you." Shun said, rubbing the back of her head, opening her eyes, frowning deeply.

"Oh? Did you happen to get pregnant while you two-"

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto, seeing his smirk widen.

She turned towards the Captain, folding her arms over her chest, quirking an eyebrow, waiting. The Captain, looking at the woman questioningly, sighed, standing up, frowning deeply. Shun grabbed his sleeve, both disappearing, reappearing in the office.

Kenpachi frowned in confusion, walking over to one of the couches, sitting down, resting his arms on the back of the couch. Shun frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes, looking away from the Captain.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Shun walked over to the Captain, eyes still closed, looking surprisingly calm. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. She never looked as calm as she was at that moment- His eyes widened, seeing Shun put her legs on both sides on his, putting her hands on his chest, seeing her open her eyes and smile seductively. What the _hell_?

"Captain Zaraki... I have began to feel somewhat attracted to you, since you _played_ with me in the hallway." Shun whispered, nuzzling the Captain's neck, eyes closed. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked, running her hands down his chest.

Kenpachi grunted, eyes still wide, too shocked to say anything. Shun smirked, opening her eyes.

"Can I play with you this time?" Shun asked, smirking widely.

-:-

Yuri patted Einjero Kyuuseishu's head, hearing him groan in pain inside his head. She smiled brightly, seeing him give return her smile. Hitsugaya sat at his desk, doing paperwork, as usual, all three sitting in the office.

Smiling, Yuri went back to doing the _lieutenant's_ paperwork. Einjero Kyuuseishu grabbed a form, reading it, tilting his head in confusion. He shook Yuri's shoulder, making her look at him questioningly.

"What is this?" Einjero asked, holding out the form.

Yuri looked at it, telling him it was for someone who was injured. He nodded, setting the form back, laying down, resting his head on Yuri's leg. The woman looked down, smiling brightly, patting Einjero's head once more.

Hitsugaya clenched his hands, narrowing his eyes, frowning. Sighing, he went back to doing paperwork, ignoring the sight in front of him. Einjero sat up, bowing to Yuri, making her look up curiously.

"Do you want something to drink, Yuri-sama?" Einjero asked, narrowing his eyes, standing straight.

"Um... water." Yuri said, smiling brightly, shrugging.

"Hm. Captain Hitsugaya, do you also want something to drink?" Einjero asked, turning around, looking at the Captain questioningly.

"Uh, no. Nothing." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head, politely declining.

Einjero Kyuuseishu nodded, walking away to get his master his drink. Hitsugaya turned his head, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu already walking back with his master's drink. He sat across from the woman, closing his eyes, rubbing his temples, hungover.

"He seems sick." Hitsugaya commented, quirking an eyebrow.

"He said Kaen Hebi told him to drink." Yuri said, pouting, narrowing her eyes. "I'm going to find him later on today and teach him a lesson on why he can't give Einjero sake!" She chirped, a dark aura surrounding her.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, shivering. She was scary. When has he ever seen her like this? Never. He sighed, looking down, continuing his paperwork. Hitsugaya looked up, along with Yuri, hearing a knock on the door. Recognizing the reiatsu, the Captain sighed, closing his eyes.

"Come in." Hitsugaya said, commanding voice.

The door opened, the black haired man walking in, eyes closed. Yuri looked up, blinking, tilting her head questioningly. She widened her eyes, standing up, pointing at the man dramatically.

"I know you!" Yuri yelled, mouth open slightly.

Hitsugaya looked at Yuri, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. The man opened his eyes, green orbs staring into brown ones, mouth in a firm line, hands inside his pockets.

"Fifth seat, Yuri Hikari." He muttered, standing straight.

"How do you know my name?" Yuri asked, widening her eyes.

"I have learned every high ranking shinigami in the division. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, third seat of the tenth division." The man, Ulquiorra said, eyes narrowed, seeing Yuri's eyes continue to grow.

She recognized that name.

"You're a... Espada." Yuri muttered, eyes wide.

-:-

Rio was... terrified. She was currently standing in a room filled with nobles, all looking at her. She looked to the side, rubbing her arm, hearing Kaen Hebi tell her to stay calm, inside her inner world. Byakuya stood in front of her, eyes narrowed, staring straight ahead.

"This _thing_? You want us to cancel the wedding for this _thing_?"

Rio looked away, eyes welling up with tears, closing her eyes tightly.

"_Hang in there, Princess. They're all just nobles._"

Rio swallowed hard, nodding, hearing Kaen Hebi talk to her soothingly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly, hearing the members of the Kuchiki clan mock the woman behind him. He waited until it quieted down, eyes narrowed.

"Do you seriously want to cancel the wedding because of this woman?" One of the men asked, being quiet until now.

"Yes." Byakuya said, breathing calmly.

"Why this woman? She is not even of noble blood. Her appearance is unusual as well."

"I will not marry a woman I have not met, nor have any interest in." Byakuya said, making Rio's eyes widen. "This woman behind me however has gotten to know me unlike others of noble blood who only wish to be married into the Kuchiki clan. She loves me, and I love her." He said, hearing gasps of shock from all over the room.

**A/N** And a GASP from me as well! D:

Rio had her eyes wide, gaze on the floor, mouth open slightly. Did he just say he was going to marry someone who he had never met before? She looked up, giving the Captain of the sixth a saddened expression.

"You... love her?"

Maniacal laughter could be heard from inside of Rio's head, the woman lowering her head, blushing.

"_Hah! What'd I tell ya, Princess?!_"

"You love this woman? With all your being?"

Rio widened her eyes, seeing Byakuya turn around, grabbing her hands with his, squeezing her hands slightly, smiling softly. She blushed, eyes wide, looking down, wondering what he was doing.

"Yes." Byakuya said, nodding.

All was silent, all the members looking at the scene in shock, never seeing the noble act like he was at the moment. They all whispered to each other, some nodding, all their eyes narrowed. One of them cleared their throat, gaining the head of the clan's attention.

"We will... consider canceling the wedding." He said, nodding.

Byakuya nodded, about to leave until the man held up his hand, stopping him. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, turning around, facing the man. Rio swallowed hard, looking back to the floor, not feeling like she should stare at the members of the Kuchiki clan.

"But, if we do decide to cancel the arranged marriage... you must find a bride by the end of the month." He said, seeing Byakuya's jaw tighten. "And she shall bear the heir for the Kuchiki clan. If the woman behind you is truly devoted and loves you, _she_ will be your bride."

Rio widened her eyes, mouth falling open, freezing. Byakuya widened his eyes slightly before they went back to normal, closing his eyes, nodding. He turned, motioning Rio to follow him. She stiffly moved, eyes wide.

"_Well, shit! I meant to have sex wit him, not marry him!_"

Rio walked after the Captain, eyes still wide, hands clenched together. They did not say that. They did not say that! She looked up, eyes wide, teeth clenched together. THEY DID NOT JUST SAY SHE HAD TO WED BYAKUYA KUCHIKI AND BEAR HIM AN HEIR!!!

"Princess! Calm down!" Kaen yelled, manifesting himself, shaking Rio, eyes wide.

Byakuya stopped, turning his head, seeing Rio's zanpakuto shaking the woman. He turned, walking towards the woman, telling Kaen Hebi to move to the side. The zanpakuto furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back, watching as Byakuya pulled Rio into an embrace, whispering to her. Rio's eyes were still wide, shocked. Kaen Hebi grinned widely, pulling out a camera, taking a picture.

"Next is a nude photo." Kaen said, grinning.

He went flying in the air, Rio's fist right where his head was, her expression dark.

"Now is not the time!" Rio yelled, eyes still wide, eyebrows furrowed.

-:-

Kenpachi's eyes were wide. Did he just hear her right? He was too shocked to do anything, making the smirk widen on Shun's face. Opening her mouth, she clamped her teeth on his vein, sucking gently. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles under her hands.

Shun had to say she was impressed. She didn't know anyone that was quite as built as him.

Kenpachi could barely move, hell he could barely breathe! She never so much as touched him before! He always had to be the one to make the move. His mouth twitched, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself. He jumped, feeling something warm and wet on his collar bone.

Tora no Yuki stood outside, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, knowing _exactly_ what his master was doing. He covered his mouth, grinning widely, shoulders shaking, trying to keep his laughter in.

"Oh, this is too good!" Tora whispered, pressing his ear against the door, listening, smirking widely.

Shun ran her tongue down his chest, mentally smirking. The Captain was too rigid to do anything.

**A/N** ...Is it me... or did that sentence sound wrong?

Slowly she straightened her back, bringing her lips to the Captains, really, _really_ amused. She worked his lips open, slipping her tongue inside, tasting him. Shit. Did he have sake earlier?

By now a small crowd had gathered outside, all listening.

"Shit. Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Ikkaku whispered, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Shun is only playing with him." Tora said, smirking widely.

"I wish I had a camera." Yumichika whispered.

"Are you nuts?! They'll kill you if you walked in there!" Ikkaku whispered, eyebrows pulling together.

Shun closed her eyes tightly, really uncomfortable, putting her leg in between his, feeling him freeze once more. Kenpachi was fucking feeling... great! He just couldn't do shit for some reason! He blinked, feeling something... against his chest.

"Kenpachi... I'm hungry." Shun whispered, closing her eyes, rubbing her face against the Captain's cheek.

"Well... go get something to eat." Kenpachi said, wondering what the hell he should do!

"But I'm not hungry for food." Shun said, pouting her lips, licking the Captain's neck, finding his had a very peculiar taste.

The Captain clenched his hands, eyes widening. Shit! Shun bit the Captains neck, smirking. Her eyes widened, feeling something against her knee. Oh... shit! Both of them froze, eyes wide. All of a sudden... Shun started laughing, falling onto the floor, making the Captain growl, giving her an evil glare. All he wanted to do at the moment was kill her! He stood up, facing away from the woman, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, my g-- Ah! I can't fucking breathe!" Shun yelled, hitting the floor, eyes wide, laughing hard. "You got turned on from that, didn't ya?!"

"Shut the hell up or I'm gonna kill you!" Kenpachi yelled, turning around, glaring at the woman.

Shun stood up, still snickering, grinning widely. She slowly walked over to the Captain, patting his back, laughing, eyes closed tightly. Kenpachi clenched his hands, eyes narrowed. He turned towards her, going to slam her into the wall and threaten her, when she opened her eyes, saying something that made him stop.

"I'm sure we'll get farther than that soon. Now... I think you're gonna want to put away your friend." Shun said, smirking widely, folding her arms over her chest.

Kenpachi widened his eyes. Farther than... that? Before he could even get happy with the thought, he quirked an eyebrow, looking at the woman questioningly. Friend? Shun, seeing his look, looked down, raising her eyebrows. The Captain looked down as well, only to curse, and turn away from the woman. Shun started laughing again, really amused.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'm gonna go kill someone." Shun said, grinning widely. "For making that damn fluff ball drunk. See ya." She said, walking towards the exit.

She opened the door, only to narrow her eyes, seeing a crowd, seeing most of them grin. Her face darkened, narrowing her eyes, seeing the group pale.

"FUCKING IDIOTS!!!!!"

-:-

Yuri started smiling brightly, looking at the ex-Espada. The man, standing in the room merely raised an eyebrow, looking at the woman strangely, wondering why she was giving him a smile. Einjero set the cup down, not really caring who the man in the room was.

"Oh, my god! You look like a shinigami? So how come you don't look like a hollow?" Yuri asked, looking at the man from several different spots, tilting her head.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, standing up, eyebrows pulled together.

Said woman turned her head, seeing the Captain motion her to follow him. Tilting her head, she nodded, turning back to the man, bowing before she ran over to the Captain. Hitsugaya tugged her close, their faces close.

"Don't say anything about that." Hitsugaya whispered harshly, seeing Yuri widen her eyes.

"...Why?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows, stepping back, away from the Captain.

"He doesn't remember being a Espada." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri blink.

"He doesn't?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"No." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head, eyes narrowed. "None of the Espada before remember."

"Oh. How many of them are here?" Yuri asked, looking at the man in the room, seeing his eyes closed.

"There are only five. We don't know what have happened to the other five." Hitsugaya said, standing straight, taller than the woman. "So do not speak a word of his past."

"Okay." Yuri said, nodding.

She turned around, skipping over to the man, seeing his eyes open, looking bored. What happened next... shocked everyone in the room. Yuri jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling brightly.

"It's so nice to meet you! You can call my Yuri!" She chirped, closing her eyes, grinning widely.

"Yuri-sama, I do not think he is comfortable with you hugging him." Einjero said, shaking his head, sighing.

"Oh. Sorry." Yuri said, releasing the man, bowing lowly.

"That is... okay." Ulquiorra said, narrowing his eyes, staring at the woman strangely.

Yuri stood straight, grinning widely. She blinked, turning her head, looking at the time. Her face brightened up, smiling brightly.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya! I have to go punish someone for making Einjero sick!" Yuri chirped, skipping out the door, bowing before she left.

Einjero bowed to the two men, following his master. Someone was going to die.

-:-

Rio blinked, watching her her friends chased her zanpakuto, yelling at him, both Tora no Yuki and Einjero Kyuuseishu standing on her right and left, also watching. Kaen Hebi ran, eyes wide, irises small, screaming as he ran wildly.

"You bastard! Getting Tora no Yuki drunk has been the worst!" Shun yelled, kicking her leg down, hitting the ground, narrowly missing the zanpakuto. "It was fucking embarrassing!"

"You made Einjero sick!" Yuri yelled, kicking her leg out, leg going by Kaen Hebi's head.

"I WAS JUST TRYIN' TO GET THEM TO LOOSEN UP!!!!" Kaen yelled, eyes wide, running as fast as he could.

"It is that buffoon's fault. I won't go help him." Tora said, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

Einjero Kyuuseishu sighed, closing his eyes, shaking his head. Rio sighed, closing her eyes, looking at the ground, shaking her head. That fool.

"Princess! Help me!" Kaen yelled, running towards his master, jumping, wrapping his arms around her legs.

Rio smiled, looking up, seeing both Shun and Yuri pause, both of them having glares on their faces. Einjero shivered along with Tora no Yuki. Yuri mostly smiled, so seeing her with a murderous look was... scary. They all blinked, turning their heads, seeing a hell butterfly heading towards them. They blinked. It's been about a month and a half since they got back, so the Captains should be having a meeting soon.

**A/N** Wow, a month goes by fast, huh? :D

Rio held her hand out, listening to the message. She blinked, tilting her head, seeing Shun staying away from the hell butterfly. She was scared of bugs. Imagine that. Strong fighter scared of bugs. Weird.

"We... have to go to a Captains' meeting." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, confused.

"Again?! Dammit! That damn room is for Captains! Are we Captains?! Nope! I don't think so!" Shun yelled, stomping her feet.

"I don't wanna go." Yuri said, pouting.

"Are they not gonna kill me now?" Kaen asked quietly, eyes wide, staying behind Einjero Kyuuseishu.

"I think they forgot about you." Einjero said, smiling.

"Anyone can forget him." Tora said, smirking.

"SHUT UP, KITTY-CAT!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** I'd like to thank

music fans

XangelwingsXX

RyuuRaiden

IceSharkDemon

katizo terusei

Black Cat Angel

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Bloody Diamond

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Sachael

MoonlightChaos

Kai Uzmaki

Ray-nee-chan

AirMage99

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

Scorpio113

for reviewing! :D You are the best! Greatest!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I own the three girls and zanpakuto.

Shun muttered curses, bowing in the Captains meeting hall, wondering why the _hell_ they were there?! Rio and Yuri kept quiet, eyes closed, bowing, all three women near the doors, listening to the Captains. All the Captains stood in one line, and instead of looking at the Head Captain, they were looking at... the three zanpakuto standing behind their masters. Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu had their eyes wide, hearing what Tora no Yuki told them.

"Are you serious?" Kaen asked, grinning widely.

"Yes. I just wish I was in the same room." Tora said, smirking.

"So..." Einjero shook his head, blushing heavily.

"Man, I envy Captain Zaraki." Kaen said, smirking widely.

"What'd you tell them?!" Shun yelled, standing up, glaring at her zanpakuto, seeing his smirk widen.

"Oh, I only told them what I imagined transpired in the room." Tora said, narrowing his eyes, grinning.

Oh, you evil, evil man.

"Shun Masuyo, I ask that you quiet down and put your zanpakuto back in your inner world." Yamamoto said, narrowing his eyes, getting kinda ticked off that the meeting was being disrupted.

"Uh... I would, Captain-General, but... he won't." Shun muttered, looking to the side.

"He won't?" Ukitake asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um... none of them won't. Since they were given human forms-"

"Which I love." Kaen said, grinning, only to yell in pain when Einjero Kyuuseishu hit his head for him to be quiet.

"They were able to manifest themselves without our permission. But it has been nice." Rio said, smiling.

"Manifest on their own? That's almost the same with what happened with our zanpakuto thirteen years ago." Ukitake muttered, making all six of the women and zanpakuto tilt their heads.

"...What?" Shun muttered, looking at Rio, seeing her friend shrug.

"I'm not sure what he is talking about." Rio said, shrugging.

"Hm. Okay. Shut up!" Shun growled, glaring at the zanpakuto, seeing two of them nod, and the last one roll his eyes and reluctantly nod.

"Stand." Yamamoto ordered, seeing all women nod and stand, all their eyes closed.

Ichigo watched, mildly interested, usual scowl on his face. Two sets of eyes stared at the angry woman, blinking several times, seeing her frown. Brown orbs blinked several times before shining, the set of dark blue orbs staring at the woman with a bored expression. The one with brown orbs crawled behind the line of Captains, blinking cutely.

Shun sighed deeply, opening her eyes, frowning deeply, wondering why they were in the room. She moved forward, blinking, making both her friends look at her strangely.

"What is it?" Rio asked, staring at her friend curiously.

Instead of answering, Shun looked down, only to widen her eyes, mouth falling open slightly.

"The fuck?" Shun muttered, looking at her leg.

Everyone looked down, only to widen their eyes. On Shun's leg... was a baby. Ichigo widened his eyes, looking behind him, only seeing one person.

"Isshin! I said take care of your sister!" Ichigo yelled, scowling.

"I didn't see her leave!" The boy, Isshin, yelled, scowling back.

Shun, quirking an eyebrow, bent down, picking the baby up... by the back of the robes, raising it in the air, looking at it. The baby giggled, making Shun frown. Why the hell was the damn baby giggling? Rio and Yuri had her eyes wide, including all the zanpakuto. Shun. A baby. Not a good thing.

The baby reached out, touching Shun's face, making everyone hold their breath. Shun narrowed her eyes, frowning, quirking an eyebrow, wondering why the baby had no fear of her. Sighing, she set the baby down, making her friends and all the zanpakuto widen their eyes.

"Hisana, come here." Ichigo said, crouching down, holding his arms out.

What shocked everyone... was when the baby, Hisana, crawled over to Shun once more, wrapping her little arms around Shun's leg.

"No way." Yuri muttered, eyes wide. "...The baby likes Kitty!" She yelled, laughing, pointing at her friend.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend. She looked at the baby, curling her lip back. "Get lost."

She kicked her leg out, everyone widening their eyes in disbelief when the baby bounced a few feet away from her. The baby blinked several times before she whimpered, eyes welling up with tears.

"SHUN!!!" Rio yelled, glaring at her friend.

"I didn't kick her that far. Look, she ain't even cryin-"

Shun widened her eyes, hearing the baby crying loudly. She curled her lip back, seeing a lot of glares directed at her. Scoffing, she turned away, closing her eyes. Everyone tried to calm the baby down, trying to give her candy, cooing at her, but nothing was working.

Minutes passed by.

Shun's eyebrows twitched, clenching her hands tightly, eyebrows pulled together, curling her lip back. She opened her eyes, irises small, a murderous look on her face, turning her head, glaring at the baby. Ichigo cursed along with everyone else, seeing the woman open her mouth. Before Rio and Yuri could stop her, Shun yelled.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the baby.

Hisana stopped, eyes widening, staring at the woman. Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, hoping that baby wouldn't cry anymore.

Her wish was granted.

However... what came next was unexpected.

Hisana... started _giggling_.

Shun blinked, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, a humorous shocked look on her face along with everyone else. A baby, no more than sixth months, was laughing at a scary woman.

"...What the hell is wrong with your kid, Strawberry?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, hands inside her pockets.

"I... she... I don't know." Ichigo said, shrugging, eyes wide, shocked.

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, feeling the baby hug her leg once more. Scoffing, she ignored the kid, closing her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, eyebrows pulled together. Rio and Yuri continued to watch, mouths hanging open, shocked. Including all three zanpakuto. Sensing their looks, Shun opened her eyes, looking at the five with a frown.

"What?" Shun growled, curling her lip back.

"You're... not acting hostile... towards the baby." Rio said, eyes wide, shocked.

"Shut up!" Shun growled, stepping away from her friends, frowning heavily.

"Shun... care to give her back?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

Shun grunted, bending down, grabbing the back of Hisana's robes, actually _tossing_ her over to Ichigo, making everyone widen their eyes. Shun ignored the glare Ichigo gave her, holding his child protectively.

"The... reason I have requested all of you here, is because-"

"We were gonna ask you to test something." Ichigo said, glaring at the woman, ignoring the glare at Head Captain sent him for interrupting him.

All three women blinked, glancing at each other.

"Well, I get the feeling we're not gonna be needed here. Let's go." Kaen muttered, seeing both the other zanpakuto nod, all three turning into smoke before they disappeared.

"Is he serious?" Shun muttered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Iunno." Yuri muttered, shrugging.

"I believe he is." Rio whispered, eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"You see, Captain Kurotsuchi had created a machine that would help some people tremendously." Ukitake said, smiling brightly.

All three women blinked. What the hell? What the hell were they going to test? Shun sighed, not really wanting to go. She blinked, looking back down, frowning when she saw Hisana hugging her leg again.

"ISSHIN!!"

"I DIDN'T SEE HER!!!"

Shun growled, bending down, picking the baby up by the back of her robes, glaring at her face, seeing the baby smile brightly. She rolled her eyes, about to toss her to Ichigo once more, when the baby grabbed her face, making her pause. Quirking an eyebrow, wondering why the kid didn't fear her, she looked at the Captain of the fifth squad questioningly, seeing him shrug and motion her to give her back.

"I think she likes you, Kitty." Yuri said, grinning widely.

"That so? Well, I don't like her." Shun said, glaring at the baby.

She flinched, feeling the baby rub her head, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes. Uh oh. Shun closed her eyes, smiling cat-like, purring loudly. Both Rio and Yuri covered their mouths, hiding their smiles.

Everyone looked at her, eyes wide, shocked.

Hisana started giggling once more.

Regaining control of herself, Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, moving the baby away from her, like it was plagued. She set the baby down, looking back up, ignoring the infant.

"What is this creation?" Rio asked, talking about the main subject, ignoring what had happened.

"Will you fucking leave me alone?!"

Everyone turned back towards Shun, seeing Hisana hugging her leg once more. The orange haired boy, Isshin, walked over to her, reaching out for the baby, only to reel back when Hisana started crying.

"For the love of god." Shun growled, grabbing the baby, giving it to the boy, ignoring the crying.

"This creation, the Captain of the twelfth made, is like a simulation. The one inside the simulation fight with enemies that are not real. I want you three to go to the twelfth division tomorrow at dawn." Yamamoto ordered, watching the three women for reactions. He got one.

It was quiet.

All three women turning to stone.

Their eyes wide.

"WHAAAAAATTT?!!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back. "AND WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!!!" She yelled, looking at her leg, seeing Hisana hugging her leg again.

"ISSHIN!!!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the boy.

"She keeps leaving!" Isshin yelled.

Rio and Yuri hung their heads, eyes wide, shocked. Yuri looked up, tears running down her face, lips trembling. Rio whimpered, closing her eyes, lowering her head.

"I don't wanna go there!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"Why the hell is your damn kid even here, Strawberry?!" Shun yelled, holding out said baby in her hand, eyebrows pulled together.

"I couldn't find anyone to babysit her." Ichigo said, scowling.

"Kitty could watch her." Yuri chirped, no long crying, pointing at Shun with a bright smile.

"Are you nuts?!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend. "I ain't watching no brat!"

"Don't call her a brat!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

Shun rolled her eyes, setting the baby down, deciding to ignore her. She sighed, closing her eyes, ignoring the baby that was once again hugging her damn leg! She bowed to the Head Captain.

"All right. We're leaving." Shun growled, turning around, walking towards the exit.

"B-But Shun!" Rio yelled, eyes wide. "It's the twelfth divisi-"

"Shut up!" Shun growled, continuing to walk, stuffing her hands inside her pockets.

"Kitty... the baby." Yuri said, pointing at the pissed off woman's leg, seeing said baby.

Shun paused, looking down, cursing out loud. Dammit! She forgot all about it. Picking it up, she stomped back into the room, walking right up to Ichigo, giving the infant to him, then stomping back outside the room, eyebrows pulled together.

"You're so good with babies, Shun." Rio said, rolling her eyes, following her friend.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Before you go..."

All three women stopped, turning their heads, looking at the Captain of the twelfth questioningly. Shun quirked an eyebrow, looking at the Captain's features.

"It feels... like I've met him before." Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"He's a Captain, Shun. The Captain we're supposed to test something... for." Rio said, rolling her eyes, wondering why she forgot everyone she met.

"...Are you nuts?! This is the guy we have to use the simula- some shit for?!" Shun yelled, quirking an eyebrow, frowning deeply.

She scoffed, walking forward once more, eyebrows pulled together. Rio smiled at the Captain, shaking her head, bowing before she walked after her friend. Yuri blinked, tilting her head to the side. The Captain looked mad. She blinked, smiling brightly, gaining the ticked off Captain's attention.

"I'll do it!" Yuri chirped, making every single shinigami in the room look at her in shock and horror.

"Yuri, you frickin' dumbass! Do you even know what he can do?!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain, eyebrows pulled together, glaring at her friend.

"Do you?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Shun widened her eyes before growling, curling her lip back. She turned around, narrowing her eyes, walking away. That little idiot could do whatever the hell she wanted. Rio looked at Yuri, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at Shun, then at Yuri.

"I... I will do it as well." Rio said, smiling.

Shun froze, widening her eyes, turning around, staring at her friends in shock. Were they crazy?! Everyone else was staring at them with similar looks as well. Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, looking away.

"Idiots." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, cursing.

She turned around, walking out of the room, making both her friends tilt their heads.

"Aren't you going to join us, Shun?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"No!" Shun growled, closing her eyes, frowning deeply.

"But... what if he kills us?" Yuri asked, blinking curiously, wondering if Shun was serious.

"Then he kills you! Remember, it was your damn decision!" Shun yelled, disappearing, having used shunpo.

"Well, this is not good." Kurotsuchi muttered, gaining the both the girl's attention. "The only reason I had built the contraption was for your friend. I need someone with high reiatsu to test it."

"Why not use one of the Captains?" Yuri asked, pointing to the two lines of said Captains.

"Do you think _they_ would want to test it?" Kurotsuchi asked, shaking his head, muttering "Cowards."

"So... you need Shun's help?" Rio asked, raising her eyebrows, looking at the Captains curiously.

"Correct." Kurotsuchi said, nodding, narrowing his eyes.

Rio blinked several times before a smile spread across her face, making Yuri grin widely. Everyone stared at the woman in confusion, wondering why there was a look of mischief on her face.

"I can bring her to your division tomorrow, Captain Kurotsuchi. You don't have to worry." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Now... the Captains were worried.

-:-

Shun growled, sitting on a step, eyebrows pulled together, frowning deeply, both her friends sitting across from her. Yuri kept smiling brightly while Rio's lips trembled, smiling. She was not happy with her friends.

"Well now, I did not expect a baby to like _you_." Tora said, smirking widely, manifesting himself.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, closing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"It was quite a shock, eh?" Kaen asked, smirking, sitting beside Rio.

"Yes." Einjero said, sitting next to Yuri.

"Be quiet!" Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest, facing away from the group.

"But the thought of a baby liking you is... unreal." Tora said, smirking, really amused. "And that fact what you did before is-"

Shun covered his mouth, glaring right into his face, seeing the tiger blink several times. Everyone looked at them curiously, seeing them glare at one another. What were they talking about? Kaen Hebi smirked while Einjero Kyuuseishu coughed, blushing heavily.

"Don't. You. Say. A. word." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever you say,_ Shun-sama_." Tora said, smirking, seeing the woman flinch.

She hated being called that.

"What is your zanpkauto talking about, Shun?" Rio asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"Nothing!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, hoping she wouldn't pry any further.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, seeing her friend roll her eyes.

They all sighed at the same time, closing their eyes, just resting on the stairs. Kaen Hebi laid down, looking at the sky, frowning, blinking several times.

"You can never find the right way to lay on a stair." Kaen said, sitting back up.

Rio smiled, patting Yuri on the head, seeing the childish woman smile brightly. Einjero smiled softly, seeing his master's smile. Kaen, looking at his fellow zanpakuto spirit, rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"You like yer master too damn much." Kaen said, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu look at him.

"Is there a problem with that?" Einjero asked, narrowing his eyes, glaring at his fellow zanpakuto.

"Yeah! I mean, me an' Kitty-cat don't even like our masters." Kaen said, pointing at Tora no Yuki, raising his eyebrows. "Hell, we don't even like lettin' 'em use our shikai and Bankai."

"What?" Rio asked, narrowing her eyes, expression dark.

"Nothin'!" Kaen yelled, eyes wide, scooting away from his master.

"I don't care if he doesn't like me using his damn power, I'll use it anyway." Shun muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, the bell on her collar making a sound.

"Kitty!" Yuri yelled, jumping towards Shun, throwing her arms around her friend's neck, smiling brightly.

Shun looked down, raising her eyebrows, muttering a little "What?", staring at her friend questioningly. Yuri grinned widely, making the angry woman quirk an eyebrow, wondering what the devilish grin was for.

"Why don't you want to go?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Because the guy is crazy, that's why." Shun said, sighing deeply.

"Why not?" Yuri asked, pouting, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I'd rather stay at the division than go and test something for that nut job." Shun said, looking at the sky, frowning deeply. "There'd be no one to fight."

"Naturally." Tora muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! Having to test something for that guy isn't something I want to do! Hell, it isn't something _anyone_ wants to do!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friends, seeing them look down sadly.

Shun sighed, rolling her eyes, rubbing forehead. All three of the zanpakuto glanced at each other before turning to smoke, finding everything a little too uncomfortable, going back into their masters' inner worlds.

"Will you calm down?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes, watching her friends calmly.

"But... Shun! We need your help!" Rio yelled, covering her chest, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, so? Just because you need my help doesn't mean I'll help." Shun said, shrugging.

"What if we get hurt?" Yuri asked, sniffling, tears still rolling down her face.

"Then you get hurt." Shun said, rolling her eyes, frowning deeply.

"What if-"

"I'm not going!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back.

Rio and Yuri whimpered, eyes welling up with tears, making Shun blink. She sighed, looking to the side, scoffing. She frowned deeply when they sat on either side of her, hugging her. She ignored them, looking at the sky, wondering why... why did they have to agree for that guy? It's not like she asked them to agree. She closed her eyes.

It's their own damn fault.

Rio and Yuri opened one eye, staring at each other, smiles spreading across their faces. After Shun stood up, bidding them a farewell, they smiled devilishly at each other.

"We got her now." Rio said, narrowing her eyes, an evil smile on her face.

"What was that you put inside her robe?" Yuri asked, looking at her friend questioningly.

"Just a little something to have her knocked out for twelve hours." Rio said, smiling widely.

Now, all they had to do was get her in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** I'd like to thank

RyuuRaiden

katizo terusei

Black Cat Angel

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Bloody Diamond

music fans

XangelwingsXX

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

Sachael

CaramelTromboneGirl

Kai Uzmaki

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! And sorry for the last chapter. It was apparently short, but in all truths it was the same lengths as all the other chapters. And empty. :S Not sure what that means. Anyways, please enjoy! =D Please?!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I own the three women and the three zanpakuto.

Shun groaned, rolling her eyes, her sight blurry. What the hell happened? All she remembered was walking into the eleventh division when something exploded... on her. Whatever the hell it was, it knocked her out cold. She saw blurry images moving around, trying to keep her eyes open. The words were distorted.

"...Princess... I think you also drugged Kitty-cat."

"What makes you say that?"

"L-Look at... my hand... isn't that funny?"

"Just a guess."

"Just put her inside the machine. And be careful! That is very delicate."

"Okey dokey!"

Shun's world went dark once more.

-:-

The woman opened her eyes, looking at a clear blue sky. She looked at it for several minutes before raising an eyebrow. What the hell? Shun sat up, rubbing her head, eyes closed, groaning. She opened her eyes, frowning deeply, wondering where the hell she was.

She stood up, rubbing the back of her neck, looking to the side, taking in her surroundings.

She didn't recognize where she was.

There were buildings. But they looked like from the World of the Living. There were power lines everywhere, stores, houses, vehicles, and everything that should be in the World of the Living. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where the fuck am I?" Shun muttered, turning around.

Same. Everywhere she looked it was the same. Looked like the World of the Living. But she knew better. She turned, jumping onto a building, landing quietly.

"_Stealthy, ain't she?_"

Shun narrowed her eyes, looking around, hands clenched. What the hell was that?

"_Be quiet!_"

Shun curled her lip back. There was no sign of life in the area, so where the hell were those voices coming from? She jumped on power lines, walking calmly, looking around, trying to figure out where she was. She still didn't have a clue to where she was, but it seemed familiar.

She tried talking to Tora no Yuki, but it felt like he wasn't with her. Where the hell was he? Dammit. Where the hell was _she_?! She growled, jumping into the sky, landing on an invisible floor, looking at the ground.

"_Kitty's gonna be happy... right?_"

"_Be quiet, Yuri._"

Shun looked to the side, hearing those voices once more. What the hell was that? She growled, turning around, frowning when she saw someone else standing there. But it wasn't a human or a shinigami. It was a man. But didn't look like one.

He had a bone fragment on him, and had wild green hair. Shun quirked an eyebrow. What the hell? His hair was slicked back, the bone fragment on his left cheek, green eyes staring at her, a grin spread across his face. He wore white clothes, opposite the color of a shinigami uniform. The man had his hands shoved into his pocket, raising an eyebrow, looking amused.

"The fuck are you?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"I'm an arrancar. Grinodo." He said, smirking widely.

"Grin... odo? The fuck kind of name is that? And what the hell's an arrancar?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You... don't know what an arrancar is?" Grinodo asked, shocked, eyes wide. Seeing the blank look on the woman's face, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sort of the evolved form of a hollow."

"So tell me, arrancar, why the hell aren't you real?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes, frowning.

The arrancar widened his eyes, along with every person watching. Kurotsuchi typed something in, and turned to face the group, and grin on his face.

"This woman is quite the observer." Kurotsuchi said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah. Quite amazing." Hisagi said, eyes wide.

"Well, Shun is quite observant. Though she doesn't realize if anyone has any feelings for her." Rio said, shaking her head, sighing. She looked at the Captain of the eleventh, raising her eyebrows, seeing he failed to catch her look. "But she is quite amazing."

"Kitty's the greatest person ever!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, smiling brightly.

"_Where the hell am I?_"

Everyone brought their attention back to the large screen, seeing the woman narrow her eyes dangerously. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes slightly, glancing at each other. Shun didn't have that excited look on her face when she was usually fighting an opponent. Did she know?

Shun rubbed the back of her neck, sighing deeply, seeing the hollow, arrancar, whatever the hell it was called, flinch and glare at her.

"Why the hell do you look bored?!" Grinodo yelled, lip curled back, having a humorous angry look on his face.

"_Why_? Are you stupid or something? Because I _am_ bored." Shun said, rolling her eyes. "This fight won't be as good as the one I had with the Captain." She said, sighing once more.

A lot of bewildered eyes looked at the Captain of the eleventh, seeing his eyebrow cocked and a grin on his face.

Grinodo flinched once more, eyebrows pulling together, lip curling back in a snarl. He jumped forward, punching his fist out, eyes widening when Shun caught it effortlessly, a bored look still on her face. Jumping in the air, eye glazed over, Shun kicked her leg out, hitting the arrancar's abdomen, seeing him flying through the air, crashing through several buildings.

Shun landed on a building, standing straight, hands shoved into her pockets. So fucking stupid. She held her arm up, blocking an attack, looking to the side, grabbing the man's leg, pulling, punching her fist out, hitting the arrancar's face.

Before he could go flying once more, Shun appeared in front of his, kicking his shoulder, sending him flying into a brick wall. Shun rolled her eyes, holding her hand out, eyes narrowed.

"Hado sixty-three, Raikoho." Shun muttered, a flash of yellow heading for the arrancar.

The arrancar widened his eyes, the kido hitting him. Shun lowered her arm, curling her lip back, scoffing. She turned, walking away, trying to figure out where she was, until her eyes widened. She turned, seeing the arrancar standing ten feet away from her, panting, bleeding, looking very pissed off.

"Still alive?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, her interest sparking a little.

"Of course, ya bitch! Thinking I'd die... from that." Grinodo growled, narrowing his eyes. "If you did, then yer retarded."

"...What did you say?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes, walking forward, hands still inside her pocket.

"Ya heard me!" Grinodo yelled, grinning manically. "I called ya retarded!"

His eyes widened, being lifted in the air, gasping for breath, Shun's hand around his neck.

"Let me give you a little advice. Ever call me retarded again... and I'll kill you." Shun said, a sick maniacal grin spreading across her face.

She tightened her grip, the arrancar clawing at her hand, legs dangling off the ground.

She went through several buildings, Grinodo falling to the roof, grabbing his neck, taking deep breaths of air, smirking. He looked at his other half, seeing it merge with his body. He stood straight, disappearing, heading for the shinigami.

When he got there, he grinned widely, seeing that she was under a big pile of rubble. He widened his eyes, still a wall heading for him. He jumped to the side, looking at the woman, seeing her stand up and rub the side of her head, still frowning. She scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

"The fuck was that?" Shun muttered, walking out of the rubble.

"Just a little talent of mine." Grinodo said, smirking.

"Ah." Shun scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She lifted her leg, making Grinodo tense, and kicked her leg down, hitting the ground, rubble and smoke flying into the air. The arrancar jumped out of the mess, eyes narrowed, lip curled back. He cursed, looking everywhere. Where did that shinigami go?! His eyes widened, sensing her behind him, swinging his arm around, growling when Shun caught it.

Shun kicked her leg out, sighing when she saw him flying. She landed on the ground, eyes narrowed.

"So fucking... ugh. Where the hell am I?" Shun muttered, tapping her foot.

She looked ahead, seeing Grinodo running towards her again, a very pissed off look on his face. She raised her hand, putting her other one inside her pocket, curling her lip back.

"You're annoying me, fucker." Shun muttered, orbs turning light blue. "Fuck off."

A bright flash appeared from her hand, making everyone watching close their eyes, Shun watching as a large area in front of her turned to ice, everything sparkling. She lowered her arm, narrowing her eyes, looking at the sky. She opened her mouth, until her eyes widened, looking forward, seeing an explosion.

"The fuck?" Shun muttered, stepping forward.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Grinodo roared, red reiatsu seen around him. He unsheathed his sword, raising it in the air. "Soar, Volatil Halcon!"

Shun widened her eyes again, wind going by her wildly, hair and clothes moving. What the hell was that? She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands.

"What the hell's going on?" Shun muttered, stomping her foot, making the ground around her foot crack.

She blinked, widening her eyes, seeing the form of Grinodo.

He was tall, his blue hair now long. And his arms had... wings. His arms were not wings. His whole damn body was blue, except for his face. Wings had spread all over his body, making him look like a bird.

Shun burst out laughing, slapping a hand to her forehead, holding her stomach, eyes wide, pointing at the arrancar. She fell to the ground, hitting the surface, practically crying.

Everyone watching widened their eyes, hearing her laughter through the speakers, wondering what was so damn funny-

"_You look like a fucking chicken!_"

Shun gasped for breath, yelling that she could breathe, making the arrancar narrow his eyes. Grinodo jumped forward, or flew, and brought his leg down, eyes widening humorously when Shun rolled to the side, still laughing loudly. He kicked his leg out again, growling when she rolled over once more, hitting the ground.

"Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Shun yelled, almost laughing manically.

Grinodo kept kicking his legs out, getting irritated that he kept missing the laughing woman. Shun balanced on her hands, making the arrancar widen his eyes, and kicked her legs out, hitting Grinodo in the process, sending him several meters away. Shun sat on the ground, still laughing, hand on her forehead, tears almost rolling down her face.

"Hah... Hah... Why the hell're you a bird?" Shun asked, standing up, grinning widely, wiping her eye.

"I'm a hawk! There's a difference between a damn hawk and a chicken!" Grinodo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Are ya sure? Because I think hawks eat chickens. So you... y'know, coulda ate some of your relatives." Shun said, grin widening on her face, seeing the arrancar flinch.

She moved backwards, missing a... feather? She flipped back, landing on her feet, looking up, narrowing her eyes. Grinodo grinned widely, swinging his arm across his chest.

"Hooooh?" Shun muttered, seeing thousands of feathers heading for her.

She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, feeling something scratch her cheek. Unsheathing her sword, she swung at all the feathers heading her way, dodging, managing to grab one before they all went by her. She looked at the feathers closely, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah. Your feathers are actually blades, ne?" Shun asked, looking to the side, looking at the arrancar curiously.

"Correct! Amazing you were able to grab it. Most of the players weren't able to." Grinodo said, smirking widely, hands on hips.

"...Players?" Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"C'mon! Let's play!" Grinodo yelled, swinging both his arms, grinning manically.

"...Sorry... But as if said earlier... I'm not one to fight people who aren't real." Shun muttered, disappearing.

Grinodo widened his eyes, blood pouring out of his mouth, turning his head, looking over his shoulder, seeing the woman standing on the other side of him. He coughed up blood, looking at his left side, seeing almost half his body gone. He curled his lip back, green eyes turning black, panting. That bitch cut half his body off.

"Cutting off your shoulder was something I actually didn't wanna do." Shun said, sighing deeply, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? How nice." Grinodo said, rolling his eyes, being sarcastic, falling to his knee, wincing when he noticed part of his leg was gone.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry for killing you, fucking idiot. Hell, I can barely apologize." Shun said, sheathing her sword. "Just shut up and die like a man."

"Che! I wasn't meaning to die." Grinodo said, narrowing his eyes.

"...Shut the hell up." Shun muttered, pointing her finger at the arrancar, making his eyes widen. "Make your death come sooner and get you to shut up. Hado four, Byakurai." She muttered, white light flashing over to the arrancar, going through his chest.

She turned around, hearing the body hit the ground, closing her eyes. The wind went by her head, hair swaying lightly, breathing deeply. She opened her eyes, curling her lip back, eyebrows pulling together.

"I fucking knew it."

She closed her eyes again, pissed off look still on her face, taking a deep breath. Everyone watching her leaned forward, wondering what she was going to do. She was getting ready for something, they knew that.

"RIOOOO!!!!!! YURIIIIIIIIII!!!" Shun yelled, making everyone jump back.

"S-Shun?" Rio muttered, eyes wide, taking a step back.

"I know you two are fucking out there!!! Where the hell am I?!" Shun yelled, looking at the sky, lip curled back. "I'M FUCKING PISSED!!!!"

Rio and Yuri walked towards the microphone, swallowing hard. Kurotsuchi sighed, typing something in, nodding to them that it was ready. Rio took a deep breath, tapping the microphone.

"...Shun?" Rio muttered, closing her eyes.

"_RIOOO!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!_"

Rio could have sworn that scream was loud enough to blow her hair back. She cleared her throat, smiling brightly, even though Shun couldn't see it. Yuri smiled brightly, Einjero Kyuuseishu giving her friend a piggy back.

"Now, now, Shun. There is no need to get mad." Rio said, tilting her head.

"_NO FUCKING REASON TO GET MAD?!!! YOU DRUGGED ME!!!!_"

"She also drugged me." Tora said, holding his head, eyes closed, frowning deeply.

"But, Kitty! Didn't you have fun?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"_NO!!! I DID NOT HAVE ANY FUCKING FUN!!! THAT BASTARD WAS A FAKE!!! HELL, MY LIFE WASN'T EVEN ON THE FUCKING LINE!!!_"

"Shun, you don't have to yell." Rio said, glancing behind, seeing all the Captains and lieutenants staring at the screen in shock.

"_Okay... MY VOICE FUCKING QUIET ENOUGH?!!!_"

"Shun, I'm sorry I had to drug you, but you were needed here to test something."

"_I. Was. Drugged!_"

"Yes, for that I am sorry. But I had to find a way to get you here."

"_SO YOU HAD TO FUCKING DRUG ME?!!!_"

"Shun, please stop swearing."

"_LIKE HELL I'LL STOP SWEARING!!!_"

"But all the Captains and lieutenants are here."

"_...Fine._"

"Now, let's calmly tal-"

"_I am gonna fucking kill you!!_"

"...Be that as it may, I believe the test was a success."

"_Fuck the test! Get me outta here so I can kick your ass!_"

"Do you honestly think I will let you do that?"

"_I don't give a rat's ass, just get me the hell outta here!_"

Rio sighed, closing her eyes, shaking her head. How troublesome. She looked at the twelfth squad Captain, smiling brightly, asking him if he could let her out. Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the key board, pushing several buttons, making Yuri widen her eyes when she couldn't follow his hands.

Everyone turned their heads, seeing a latch open, Shun's body laying inside. Once it was fully open, Shun's eyes snapped open, a pissed off look on her face. She grabbed the side of the capsule, pulling herself out. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, stepping back quickly, seeing Shun's murderous look.

Shun stomped forward, narrowing her eyes, hands clenched, lip curled back in a snarl.

"N-Now Shun! We had a purpose for doing what we did!" Rio exclaimed, holding her arms in front of her.

Rio and Yuri coughed, slammed into a wall, eyes wide, feeling the air leave their lungs. Shun growled, hands on their chests, pushing them up the wall. Everyone widened their eyes, Byakuya and Hitsugaya reaching for their swords.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kick your asses right here and now." Shun growled, pushing harder, cracks appearing behind Rio and Yuri.

"Because we thought Kitty was going to have fun." Yuri said, voice strained, eyes closed tightly.

"Fun?! That was a fucking screwed up game! My life. Wasn't. On. The. Fucking. Line." Shun growled, throwing her friends away from her, scoffing. "So fucking stupid." She muttered, shaking her head.

She turned around, mouth open, about to yell at them once more... until her eye caught the machine. She stood straight, quirking an eyebrow, seeing the large screen, several capsules, a large key board, and several other stuff. She walked forward, arms at her sides, looking at the machine in astonishment. She looked at the key boards, gaining Kurotsuchi's attention along with every other person in the room.

"This is... quite impressive." Shun said, typing something in.

"Watch out you buffoon! You may damage... it..." Kurotsuchi's voice drawled out, eyes widening.

On the screen was the Seireitei, one of the simulation stages. The scientist widened his eyes. How... did she do that? Shun quirked an eyebrow, nodding. She typed something else in, Hueco Mundo appearing on the screen. She typed once more, Karakura town appearing on the screen.

"So _that's_ where I was." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes.

She turned around, shoving her hands in her pockets, walking towards the exit, everyone's eyes on her, all quite surprised she managed to work a machine _Kurotsuchi_ built. Shun glared at her two friends, seeing them smile brightly, making her roll her eyes. Before she left, she turned her head, looking at the twelfth division Captain.

"Oh, yeah... you might wanna add some animals or some shit. Make it seem real, life-like. And another thing, the arrancars don't have any reiatsu or have any scent. Might wanna work on that." Shun said, walking down the hall, going to find her way out of the division.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, all the shinigami in the room shocked. Someone had actually talked to _Kurotsuchi_ about advice? Both women of the sixth and tenth sighed out of relief, glad she did not hurt them... more. She could be quite aggressive when she is not given a challenge. And the thought of her figuring out where she was, was quite amazing.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT?!!!"

Rio and Yuri sighed, closing their eyes, shaking their heads, Tora no Yuki walking towards the exit, still holding his head. Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu shook their heads, sighing. Their masters were quite the people. If not a little weird.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Kai Uzmaki

girlX901

Ray-nee-chan

XangelwingsXX

music fans

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

AirMage99

imnotinsane13

Black Cat Angel

IceSharkDemon

gnarley-

Bloody Diamond

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

the1girlunevernoticed

Hioni

for reviewing! :D You guys are the best! And I have over TWO HUNDRED reviews! You guys are so damn awesome! Thank you! =D I hope you review again! And awww. There's barely any Kenpachi love stories out there. T.T I feel like I'm gonna cry. But fear not! There are some people out there who will make great stories! :D

**Disclaimer –** I don't own Bleach, but I own all three women and zanpakuto.

Rio looked at the sky, hands on her sides, resting against the roof. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had drugged her friend. And after Shun would regain consciousness every time, she would be at her neck, yelling every curse she knew. She heard something behind her, but ignored it.

"That was horrible." Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah... I didn't think anyone else was here..."

Rio screamed, eyes wide, turning around, stepping back from whoever was there. Her eyes widen, her breath catching in her throat, her foot over the edge of the roof. She waited to fall and hit the ground, only it never came. And she noticed arms wrapped around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, eyes widening when she looked into blue-gray orbs.

She gasped, blushing. She stood straight, bowing down, apologizing quickly.

"That is all right." The man said, holding his hand up, looking tired.

Rio closed her eyes tightly. She has only ever blushed in front of her Captain, never in front of anyone else. How embarrassing.

"You're... that woman that the Captain likes." The man said, looking the woman over.

"Excuse me?" Rio asked, tilting her head, wondering who the man in front of her is.

She jumped, seeing him hold out his hand. Looking at him, she tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand, both shaking their hands and nodding to each other. The man took his hand back, making Rio tilt her head once more. She seen this man before. He was sleeping in the courtyard, but she still hasn't heard of his name-

"Starrk Coyote." He said, looking to the side, sighing.

"...Huh?" Rio muttered, blinking.

"This is the part where you tell me your name in return." Starrk said, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh! My name is Rio Sachiko. It is nice to meet you Coyote-san." Rio said, bowing.

"Please, just call me Starrk." He said, holding his hand up, closing his eyes.

"Oh, uh, yes..." Rio said, nodding.

She looked to the side, uncomfortable, wondering why he was just standing there. Slowly, and cautiously, she sat down, facing the moon once more, eyes closed. She hoped he wasn't going to just stand there.

She jumped when he sat down beside her, laying back, arms folded behind his head, closing his eyes. She looked at his features, looking at his curly brown hair, his fading goatee, and the normal shihakusho. She looked away, closing her eyes, realizing his robes were open more than normal people had them.

"What seat are you?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm the seventh seat." Rio said, nodding, pulling her legs close to her chest.

"Hm. I'm the third seat."

Rio closed her eyes, sighing. At least someone was with her so she wouldn't be alone to watch the full moon.

-:-

Shun tapped her foot, glaring at the Captain, seeing him blink, looking at her with a bored expression. What the hell did she want- She pointed at the large pile of paperwork, eyes narrowed. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, propping his cheek against his palm.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply.

"You were supposed to sign those!"

"And I should listen?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, staring at the woman curiously.

"YES!!" Shun yelled, slamming her hands on the desk, glaring at the Captain.

"...For a price, I will." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing the woman pause.

"...What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll do it if you do something for me."

"Like hell I will!"

"I only wanted you to kiss me, and that's gets you all flustered up? Man, you really are a woman."

"SHUT UP!!!" Shun yelled, shaking her fist at the Captain.

She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply. She walked over to the couch, muttering curses, eyes narrowed, sitting down, glaring at the paperwork. The Captain gazed at the woman, seeing her grab a form, muttering curses about maternity leave.

"Who'd have thought you were smart." Kenpachi commented, bored look on his face.

"...Huh?" Shun muttered, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the Captain questioningly.

"You worked a machine built by that asshole. As far as I know, no one's been able to work a machine that bastard built." Kenpachi said, quirking an eyebrow, seeing Shun blink several times.

"Really...? Doesn't mean shit." Shun said, closing her eyes, scoffing. "I ain't smart at all."

"You were able to tell you were inside that damn machine." Kenpachi said, frowning. "From what Kurotsuchi told us, nobody that tested that machine were able to tell they were inside. And you worked the damn machine."

"...Okay?" Shun said, shrugging, not really getting what he was saying.

"You're a damn idiot." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back.

"How about you shut up?" A voice said from behind the woman.

Shun jumped up, cursing loudly, glaring at whoever was behind her. Ikkaku smirked widely, hearing the woman curse and glare at him. He had heard what his Captain said about Shun working a machine, which kind of shocked him. All he knew Shun as was his Captain's woman, not some woman that knew how to work technology.

"You... requested a maternity leave." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the third seat.

"...What?!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

Shun held out a form, the third seat reading it, freezing when he saw his name at the bottom. He looked away, frowning, eyes narrowed. When the hell had he requested that?

"This was two years ago." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"...I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly!"

-:-

"Ulquiorra!"

Said person stopped, turning around, seeing the fifth seat running towards him with a bright smile. He sighed, wondering what she wanted now. Ever since he had introduced himself, she's been hanging around him more often.

"What is it, Hikari." Ulquiorra said, closing his eyes.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

Ulquiorra stared at her for several seconds before walking away, making Yuri blink. She pouted, running after him. She wasn't going to give up!

"What do you like doing in your spare time?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, falling in step with the man.

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you." Ulquiorra said, eyes closed, continuing to walk.

Yuri blinked, eyes widening. She sniffled, looking down, stopped in her tracks, eyes welling up with tears. Ulquiorra sighed, hearing her, and stopped, turning around. He merely blinked, seeing tears in Yuri's eyes.

Yuri started crying loudly, tears rolling down her face, wiping at her eyes.

Ulquiorra actually widened his eyes, unsure what to do. He was about to do something, until Einjero Kyuuseishu manifested himself, immediately grabbing Yuri and rubbing her back.

"He was mean!" Yuri yelled, whimpering.

"There, there, Yuri-sama." Einjero whispered, patting Yuri's back.

He looked up, narrowing his eyes, glaring at the ex-Espada. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, continuing to walk away, ignoring what had happened. Yuri's lips trembled, stepping back, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay, Yuri-sama?" Einjero asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Yuri muttered, nodding, smiling.

Einjero nodded, motioning her to follow. Yuri tilted her head, blinking curiously, following her zanpakuto. They walked silently, Yuri wondering what her zanpakuto wanted. When they got to a training field, Yuri furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're going to train, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, walking to one end of the field.

"Train?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Yes."

Einjero Kyuuseishu stood on one end while Yuri stood at the other. Yuri swallowed hard, eyes wide. She may have able to beat people from the fourth seat and down, but Einjero Kyuuseishu trained her.

And if he trained her, that meant he was better!

"Start... now." Einjero muttered, disappearing.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, running forward, getting ready. Green orbs watched, curious. As far as he knew, no zanpakuto were able to manifest on their own. He watched as they clashed swords, the woman getting hit several times.

Who was she?

-:-

All three women blinked, looking at the hell butterflies. What the hell did that scientist want now? Rio held her hand out, bringing it to her ear, the man laying beside her looking at her curiously. Rio blinked, letting the hell butterfly fly away.

"Urgent?" Starrk asked, closing his eyes.

"Oh! Uh, I have to go to the twelfth division." Rio said, standing up.

She had forgotten he was still there. She bowed towards him, closing her eyes. She widened her eyes when she opened her eyes, seeing a hand in front of her. She jumped back, shocked.

"A handshake." Starrk said, sitting up.

"Oh! It was nice to meet you... Starrk." Rio said, grabbing his hand, nodding.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Rio." Starrk said, nodding.

"I hope... to see you again soon." Rio said, smiling, standing straight.

She bowed once more, walking to the edge of the roof, jumping down. Starrk looked at the moon, eyes narrowed. Rio Sachiko. She looked different. And she seemed nice. He laid back down, closing his eyes.

He hoped he would meet her soon as well.

Shun stayed away from the hell butterfly, eyes wide, staying away from it as far as she could. She was glad that the Captain of the eleventh was listening to it instead of her.

"You gotta go to the twelfth division." Kenpachi said, reading the forms Shun was making him sign.

"Why?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, glaring at the woman.

"I was only asking! You don't have to glare at me!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back, scoffing.

"Shut the hell up and get going. Otherwise that bastard Kurotsuchi is gonna bitch about you being late." Kenpachi growled, going back to reading the form, frowning deeply.

"Okay, Captain Zaraki. See ya later." Shun said, smirking, walking towards the exit.

"Bye bye, Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely, waving her arm, seeing Shun wave back lazily.

Yuri tilted her head, hearing the message. She didn't wanna go! The last time she went, Kitty hurt her! She pouted, folding her arms over her chest, closing her eyes.

"You must go, Yuri-sama. It's a Captain's orders." Einjero said, closing his eyes, returning to Yuri's inner world.

"Okay." Yuri said, sighing.

She ran towards the direction of the twelfth squad, smiling widely, glad that Einjero was always there for her. She could always count on him.

Hitsugaya walked down the porch, eyes narrowed, frowning. He hasn't seen Yuri all day, and it was making him worried. He looked up, seeing the woman he was looking for. Before he could call her, she looked at him and grinned.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but I have to go!" Yuri chirped, running by the Captain. "See you tomorrow!"

Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes. They seemed to be moving farther away from each other everyday. He had to do something before she decided she didn't want to have nothing to do with him anymore.

-:-

Shun frowned, looking around the place, finding the division just plain... weird. Right there, at that second, an eyeball was staring at her from inside a jar. Rio was in the same situation, seeing a bug like thing trying to get out of a jar, staring at her with a hungry expression. Yuri however... she was tapping one of the jars, seeing the fish like thing inside stare at her.

"Don't do that!"

Yuri jumped, turning her head, seeing the Captain of the twelfth make his way towards the three women. She nodded, stepping back, standing behind Rio, eyebrows furrowed. He was mean! Everyone was mean!

"Why're we here, Captain...?" Shun quirked an eyebrow, staring at the Captain curiously, trying to remember his name.

"Captain Kurotsuchi." Rio said, smiling brightly, seeing Shun snap her fingers.

"Yeah, that's it." Shun said, nodding, smirking.

"I called you three here because I need you to test the simulator. I will call you whenever I need it tested." Kurotsuchi said, turning around, looking evil. "Follow me!"

"Yes, sir... creepy asshole." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes, following the Captain, arms folded over her chest.

"If you think I did not hear that, then you are sadly mistaken." Kurotsuchi said, turning his head, glaring at the woman.

Shun rolled her eyes, not caring in the least, making Rio glare at her and shake her head. Yuri stayed close to her friends, eyes wide, looking at all the experiments they passed. They were creepy!

"Grantz! Get here this instant!" Kurotsuchi snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi." A man said, walking into the room, arms folded behind his back, smiling.

"Get this three inside the capsules!" Kurotsuchi ordered, walking over to the key board.

Shun was once again looking at the machine, raising her eyebrows in approval while both Rio and Yuri bowed to the pink haired man, seeing him nod. Yuri poked her angry friend, pointing towards the machine. Shun frowned, rolling her eyes, walking after her friends.

"Please get inside." The man said, motioning towards the capsules, smiling.

"What's your name?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, looking at the man questioningly.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Grantz, third seat of the twelfth squad." The man, Szayel, said, bowing. "Get inside, otherwise Captain Kurotsuchi is going to be angry."

"Yeah, yeah." Shun muttered, looking at the capsule, crawling inside and laying down.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, laying inside the other capsules, eyes widening when the latches started closing. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, eyes welling up with tears. Scary! All three women blinked, feeling something cover their mouths, oxygen inside the mask. Shun rolled her eyes. Jeez. When were they going to start-

All their eyes started getting droopy, their eyelids slowly closing, chests going up and down, breathing calmly.

"They're asleep, Captain Kurotsuchi." Szayel said, the lens on his glasses glinting, looking at the Captain.

"Good. Now to start the process." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely, typing quickly.

The third seat watched the screen, smiling when he saw all three women on the screen, their eyes wide, looking around wildly.

"_Dammit! Back in here?! Shit._"

"_Shun, please don't swear._"

"_Where are we?_"

"_I believe we're in Hueco Mundo, Yuri._"

"_Where the fuck's that?_"

Kurotsuchi frowned, narrowing his eyes, glaring at the black haired woman. _This_ woman, who doesn't even know Hueco Mundo, managed to work _his_ machine? Must have been a fluke.

"We're starting, so get ready!" Kurotsuchi snapped, typing, seeing hollows start appearing in the desert area.

"_Yes, sir!_"

"_Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi._"

"_Shit... more fake bastards._"

-:-

Shun laughed manically, cutting one hollow after another, grinning widely, eyes dilated. Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, fighting side by side. Didn't Shun say she wasn't going to have fun But apparently when she found out they were gaining points for every hollow they killed, she started grinning like mad and had a gleam in her eye. She was always competitive.

"_Shun Masuyo, three thousand two hundred and twenty four points, highest score in the simulation._"

"Hah! I'm beating you guys!" Shun yelled, grinning manically, pointing at her two friends.

"You're cheating!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"No, I'm not! I'm just faster than the two of you!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, lip curled back.

"_Rio Sachiko, one thousand nine hundred and ninety nine points, second highest score in the simulation._"

"Both of you are cheating!" Yuri yelled, crying, lips trembling.

"No, we're not, you damn idiot!" Shun yelled, hitting Yuri's head, lip curled back.

"_Penalty. Hitting another player, two hundred points taken off from Shun Masuyo._"

"WHAT?!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the sky, hands clenched.

Yuri started laughing, pointing at Shun, making the angry woman narrow her eyes dangerously. No fucking way. She couldn't hit her?! Dammit! Rio smiled, pointing her hand out, aiming at a menos grande, muttering a kido chant.

Shun brought her sword down, slashing a hollow in half, smirking. Yuri grinned widely, kicking her foot out, hitting the mask of the simulated hollow, breaking it into pieces. Rio swung her sword to the side, cutting a hollow, hearing it roar in pain.

This had been going on... until _nine_ in the morning.

And it was surprising to say was that Kurotsuchi was getting tired. Not sick and tired of watching the women fight, but actually pooped. He was tired and felt like he was going to fall over any second.

He pushed several buttons, bringing the microphone over to his mouth.

"It is nine in the morning." Kurotsuchi said, eyes narrowed, dark circles under his eyes behind the makeup.

That made all the women stop. After a whole bunch of yelling, from Shun, Kurotsuchi had watched as their surroundings turned into particles, seeing all three of them women turn into particles as well, disappearing from the screen.

Szayel, an ex member of the Espada, had left a long time ago, saying he needed his beauty sleep. Kurotsuchi simply waved him off, watching as the women fight to gain more points.

Kurotsuchi faces the capsules, arms folded behind his back, frowning. He wanted them to leave so he can go right to his room. Nemu would be able to handle everything while he recuperated.

All three women climbed out, dark circles under their eyes, looking very, _very_ tired. While they rubbed their backs and complained that they were in there too long, the mad scientist... had his eyes wide with shock.

He was going to admit it.

He had did a little experiment to them while they were in the capsules.

He wasn't expecting this.

"I'm so damn tired. I'm asking for a day off as soon as we get back." Shun growled, rubbing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"Me too." Rio said, rubbing her temples, feeling like she was going to fall over any second.

"I'm so tired!" Yuri whined, yawning loudly, eyes getting teary.

That's when they all opened their eyes, looking at each other. They blinked several times, not seeing anything, until their eyes widened. They looked at each other closely, eyes wide with horror.

Oh, fuck!

They screamed loudly, most of the members apart of the twelfth division looking up, wondering what the noise was.

Kurtosuchi muttered angrily, demanding a hell butterfly. Once he was done, he sent it out, seeing it fly away. He knew it. These women were troublesome. The experiment he had did didn't hurt them at all.

The message was replayed to every single Captain, some confused.

"_Calling for an emergency meeting. Calling for an emergency meeting. Experiment failure._"

You could say that the day for the women... did not start off all that well.

**A/N** GASP!! D: What happened? You'll have to wait until I write the next chapter! :3 Until next time, Kira michi out!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Sachael

XangelwingsXX

music fans

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

Bloody Diamond

RyuuRaiden

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Scorpio113

vivvy09

the1girlunevernoticed

Kai Uzmaki

AirMage99

IceSharkDemon

Black Cat Angel

Hioni

CaramelTromboneGirl

for reviewing! Thank you! :D You guys are the best. :3 To tell you all the truth, I'm sorta disappointed in this chapter. But don't worry! =D There is an event coming up soon that will blow your minds!

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Bleach, but I own the three women and zanpakuto.

All the Captains stood in the meeting hall, all confused, wondering why Kurotsuchi had requested an emergency meeting. They turned their heads, seeing the one that had called them all walk in, eyes narrowed. He looked kind of... tired. They ignored it, seeing him walk towards the Captain-General, both exchanging words. Yamamoto widened his eyes, hearing what Kurotsuchi had said.

"You experimented on them?!" Yamamoto snapped, eyes narrowed.

That gained all the Captains' attentions. Experimented on who?

"It was only a little experiment that was supposed to give them abilities of- I'll show you instead." Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes, his pupils red.

He was tired.

"Come in here, you dullards!" Kurotsuchi snapped, sighing, feeling like he was going to fall over.

Everyone looked towards the double doors, some of the Captains thinking it was too early for an emergency meeting. The doors didn't open, making Kurotsuchi clench his hands. What were they doing?!

"No! I'm not fucking going in there!"

"I don't wanna go in there too!"

"I'm not going in there!"

"Well, stop fucking pushing me! I'm not going in there first! You! You go first!"

"Me?! Why me?! I don't want to!"

"Well, maybe because you make me annoyed!!"

"That's mean!"

"You have to go in first!"

"Like hell I am! Get in there!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You, dammit!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Yo-AH!!"

Someone fell in, wearing a hood. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, seeing the person look up, eyes wide. She stood up, turning around, shoulders hunched up. It was Yuri.

"That was mean, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"Shut the hell up!"

That was Shun. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. Sounded like her. Said woman and Rio walked in, both walking uncomfortably, eyes narrowed, also wearing hoods. Shun tapped her foot against the floor, muttering curses.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked, looking at the twelfth division Captain, seeing him walk towards his spot.

"Oh, they could show you." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely.

"But... but... I don't wanna!" Yuri yelled, falling to her knees, crying loudly.

"Like hell I'm gonna fucking show them!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back, eyebrows pulled together.

"I'd rather not." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, shaking her head.

They all shifted uncomfortably, closing their eyes. Why? Why? Why?! WHY?!! All three women avoided everyone's looks, all their eyes narrowed.

"You show 'em, Yuri." Shunsaid, looking at the other women.

"Why me?" Yuri asked, pouting, giving her friend a cute glare.

"Because I'll hit you if you don't." Shun growled, curling her lip back.

"Maybe... we should all..." Rio trailed off, lowering her head, looking at the floor.

"Fuck... fine." Shun said, rolling her eyes, turning her head, glaring at the Captain of the twelfth.

All the women glanced at each other one last time, reaching for the hoods on their heads, and sighed deeply, closing their eyes. Shun cursed before they all pulled them off, waiting for it.

It got quiet in the room.

_Real_ quiet.

All three of the women looked at the floor in front of them, one of them muttering curses, one of them sighing, and the last one whimpering.

On their heads... were animal ears.

"What's, uh... what's on your head?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, staring at the appendages.

"They're ears, dumbass!" Shun growled, tapping her foot, narrowing her eyes, eyebrow twitching.

"I see that. I'm asking what _kind_ of ears are they?" Ichigo asked, looking at all the pairs of ears.

"...Dog." Yuri muttered, tears rolling down her face, lips trembling.

"Wolf." Rio said, closing her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

"A fucking cat!" Shun yelled, turning her head, glaring at the Captain that was responsible for all of this! "I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, about to jump towards him... until a tug on her ear made her stop.

"Shun, you would be arrested for attacking a Captain." Rio said, turning her head, narrowing her eyes, glaring at her friend. "So, stop it!" She growled, ears pinning back.

She covered her mouth, eyes widening, wondering where that came from? Shun turned her head, giving Rio an odd look, until something gleamed in her eye. She turned around, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"...Cat and dog fight." Yuri said, pointing at her friends, grinning widely.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, hands clenched. "When are we gonna get changed back anyway?! I'm getting tired of this tail! It's hurting and I can't do shit about it-"

"What?" Ukitake asked, eyes widening, looking down.

"Nice going, Shun." Rio said, glaring at her friend, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut the hell up! It hurts!" Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest, tapping her foot against the floor.

"We have tails!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

She screamed when Shun jumped at her, pinning her against the floor. While they struggled, everyone stared at Rio, seeing her look to the side. She rubbed her arm, looking at the floor, unsure as to what to do. She should have stayed at the division and went to bed instead of going to the twelfth division. She reached back, gaining everyone's attention, including her two friends.

Something came out of her pants.

Everyone gaped, while Byakuya widened his eyes.

What came out of Rio's pants... was a tail.

"...What the _hell_?" Renji muttered, eyes wide, gawking.

"Feel better?" Shun asked, still holding Yuri down, frowning deeply.

"Yes! It feels so much better. So why won't you do it?" Rio asked, looking at both her friends.

"Because I'm not doing it in front of these guys!" Shun growled, pointing at the group of Captains, growling. "Hell, I won't do it in front of anybody."

"Get off!" Yuri yelled, kicking her legs, trying to get the woman off of her.

Shun rolled her eyes, standing up, walking towards the exit.

"Kitty! What about... him." Yuri said, pointing at the scientist.

"He'll call us when he has a damn cure! And if he doesn't make one..." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, reiatsu raising.

"You'll kill him?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, jumping up and down, only to wince.

"You bet your damn ass I will. Frickin, cut his dick off... rip his arms off... punch him repeatedly." Shun muttered, walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry for the sudden meeting you all had to endure, but now my friends and I must leave and figure this problem out ourselves. Captain Kurotsuchi, I expect that you will make a cure." Rio said, smiling, looking at the mad scientist, expression dark.

"Yes." Kurotsuchi ground out, glaring at the woman.

"Good. Yuri." Rio said, smiling at her friend, nodding.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, skipping out of the room.

Rio bowed to the group of Captains, turning around and walking out of the room, her tail swaying lightly.

Wolf.

Rio was a wolf.

Yuri was a dog.

Shun was a cat.

A lot of bewildered eyes turned towards the Captains of the women, seeing their shocked looks. Their subordinates, the women they admired, the women that had gotten close to them... had appendages on their bodies.

-:-

Three zanpakuto were laughing loudly, holding their stomachs, leaning against walls to hold themselves up, pointing at their masters. Well, two of them were doing that. The last one was facing away from his master, laughing to himself, shoulders shaking. All three of the women were staring at their zanpakuto, two of them glaring at them, while the last was whimpering.

"You surely look like a cat now." Tora said, smirking before he started laughing loudly once more.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto.

"Y-You're a wolf?! A wolf?! It's too damn much!" Kaen yelled, hitting the wall, gasping for breath.

"Be quiet, Kaen Hebi!" Rio yelled, grabbing her zanpakuto, shaking him.

"C-Can't! T-T-Too funny!!" Kaen yelled, laughing harder.

"Einjero." Yuri muttered, eyes welling up with tears, lips trembling.

Einjero Kyuuseishu's back straightened, turning his head, eyes wide, covering his mouth, shoulders still shaking. Yuri whimpered, tears spilling, rolling down her face, crying loudly. Einjero's shoulders shook harder, seeing her ears pin back and her tail move between her legs.

Too damn cute!!

Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi continued to laugh harder, hitting the walls, gasping for breath, making the glares on both their masters intensify. They didn't stop until they sensed their reiatsu spark wildly. They stood straight, coughing, trying to get themselves under control.

They glanced at Einjero Kyuuseishu, seeing that he was trying to calm the dog hybrid.

Man, he could control himself better than them.

Tora no Yuki blinked, sniffing the air. Something smelled... sweet. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"You... look so cute!" Tora yelled, hugging... _SHUN_?!!!

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at the two... all gaping. What the hell?! Shun was shocked as well, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Tora never even had the nerve to hug her. Hell, he didn't even want to go near her! She pushed him away, glaring at the stupid smiling tiger.

"W-What the hell?! What's going on?" Shun asked, narrowing her arms, folding her arms over her chest, frowning deeply.

The smile was wiped off of Tora no Yuki's face, everyone seeing him looking around wildly.

"What happened? Why am I on the ground?" Tora asked, standing up, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell do you mean what happened?! You fucking hugged me!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the zanpakuto, her ears pinning back.

"Me? Hug you? Absurd." Tora said, closing his eyes, scoffing. "As if I would ever do a thing like that."

"Then I shall hug her!" Kaen yelled, running over to the angry woman, arms outstretched.

He went right for the wall, Rio's arm outstretched, her eyes narrowed, an annoyed look on her face. She sighed, shaking her head, glancing behind, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw that her tail was facing the ground. Embarrassing! She pouted, her ears pinning against her head.

"...So adorable!" Kaen yelled, grabbing Rio, hugging her tightly.

Rio widened her eyes, along with everyone else. What the hell?!!!

Kaen Hebi hit the wall once more, hit by Rio again.

"I don't know what is going on with the two of you, but we must leave now." Rio said, glaring at Shun's zanpakuto and her own. "I will see you two tomorrow." She said, looking at her friends, walking away.

"O-Okay." Shun said, eyebrow quirked, watching as Rio pulled her zanpakuto away. "...She seems more mad than normal, don't she?" She asked, looking at her little friend.

"Yeah." Yuri said, nodding, blinking curiously.

They looked at each other, their zanpakuto going into their inner worlds. Once Yuri looked at her friend, her tail... began wagging under her pants. Shun widened her eyes, looking at her friend's new appendage. What the fuck? You could tell she was happy just by look at her tail. Shun rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Bye bye, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, waving happily.

"Yeah." Shun muttered, waving back lazily.

Yuri grinned wildly, skipping down the street. Her hood threatened to fall, but she kept it on her head firmly. And her new appendage felt... cramped. She stopped, furrowing her eyebrows. It felt uncomfortable.

-:-

Shun frowned, glaring at the group staring at her. Apparently, the Captain thought it would be all right to tell the lieutenant, third and fifth seat of her new appearance. So at that moment, they were all staring at her. And it was pissing her off!

"What?!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

"...Can we see them?" Ikkaku asked, grinning widely.

"No!" Shun hissed, looking away, scoffing.

"Can we see, Grouchy-chan?" Yachiru asked, smiling brightly, looking at Shun.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes.

A few seconds went by.

Growling, she pulled off her hood, making the smile on the lieutenant's face widen. She frowned when the lieutenant started touching the damn ears, roughly. Jeez!

"How cute!" Yumichika squealed, touching her ear as well.

Shun's eye twitched.

"Stop... TOUCHING!!" Shun yelled, jumping up, away from the group, eyebrows pulled together. "It hurts!"

"Really?" Ikkaku asked, smirking, chuckling. "You can feel them?"

"Course I can! They're fucking attached to my fucking body!!" Shun yelled, stomping on the floor, cursing loudly. "Damn fucking fucker, looking like a damn clown! I hope he dies!"

"Don't have to get so snippy. I was just askin'." Ikkaku said, frowning.

"I'M PISSED!!! I HAVE EVERY DAMN RIGHT TO BE SNIPPY!!!" Shun roared, eyes flashing light blue, lip curled back.

A dark aura surrounded her, making everyone... stay out of her way. And amazingly so did the Captain. She muttered curses and threats, muttering that if anyone so much decided to touch her new appendages, excluding the lieutenant, she was going to neuter them.

So... all the men avoided the woman.

-:-

Rio frowned, glaring at her zanpakuto, seeing him snickering, eyes wide in amusement, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Kaen Hebi's shoulders shook, gasping for breath, covering his mouth, sitting on the floor, facing away from his master.

"Wolf... a wolf! Too damn much!!" Kaen whispered harshly, hands covered over his mouth.

"If you even laugh a little, Kaen Hebi... I will kill you." Rio said, voice dark, eyes narrowed, hands clenched.

Kaen Hebi turned his head, hands still covering his mouth, eyes wide. His hands trembled, seeing that Rio's new ears were pinned against her head, her tail low. He closed his eyes. He couldn't take it!

"I can't help it!!" Kaen yelled, falling down, hitting the floor, laughing loudly.

He yelled in pain, Rio grabbing his tail, pulling harshly. He started crying, struggling to get out of her grip. He reached behind, grabbing her tail, smirking when he heard her scream.

"Rio."

Both shinigami and zanpakuto froze, turning their gazes, seeing the noble, and Captain of the sixth staring at them. Kaen grinned widely, slipping out of Rio's grip, hiding behind a chair where he could easily be seen.

"Captain Kuchiki...?" Rio squeaked, eyes wide, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I know that I look like this, but I-"

"My family has decided to cancel the arranged marriage. I am free to choose my own bride." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, standing straight.

Rio widened her eyes, the grin on Kaen Hebi's face widening, both the noble and seventh seat staring at each other.

-:-

"You are Yuri Hikari, yes?" Komamura asked, looking at the little smiling hybrid.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

"Is there something you want?" Komamura asked, seeing the woman pull her hood down, big ears pointing up.

"How can you walk around without something covering your face? I feel self-cautious walking around now. Do you like how you look? Because I do!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, her incisors now sharp.

Komamura blinked. She liked... how he looked. He closed his eyes, sighing, ignoring the confused look the woman sent him. He opened his eyes, looking at the adorable little woman. He blinked. Where did _that_ come from?

"I walk around like this because I feel no need to hide my true self anymore." Komamura said, seeing Yuri's eyes shine.

"That's so cool! I wanna be like you, Captain Komamura!" Yuri yelled, jumping up and down, grinning widely. She tilted her head, looking at the Captain's face, until a bright smile spread across her face. "Can I touch your face?"

"Excuse me?" Komamura asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Your face looks really soft." Yuri said, smiling gently, tilting her head.

"Ah..." Komamura cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Hikari, but you are a stranger to me, and I would not feel comfortable."

"Oh... Would I be able to if we were friends?" Yuri asked, grinning widely, eyes shining, tilting her head. Without waiting for an answer, she turned, waving to the Captain. "Bye bye, Captain Komamura!" She yelled, running around a corner.

The Captain stood in the courtyard, blinking several times. What a strange woman.

-:-

Kurotsuchi sighed, rolling his eyes. Having to make a cure was something he did not want to do. And he was going to have to make three separate ones because of the species those three women were. Which was going to take about two days.

He should have used a different experiment.

He balked out orders, glaring at his subordinates. And he was going to have to use some of his subordinates as guinea pigs, which was going to be a pain.

Going to be a long two days.

**A/**N Sorry if this chapter sucked!! DX


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Sachael

music fans

SwirlzSmile

RyuuRaiden

CrimsonRedRose

LaurenPapers

XangelwingsXX

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

Bloody Diamond

Ray-nee-chan

IceSharkDemon

Hioni

Kai Uzmaki

gnarley-

AirMage99

Scorpio113

AkatsukiAngel

the1girlunevernoticed

fallenangel9413

KouriKanji

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing!! :D You all make me so damn happy! And I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter. To tell you the truth, I've been nervous all day, wondering if _anyone_ reviewed at all. But you all put me at ease! =D Thank you!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I own the three women and zanpakuto.

Rio looked at the clear blue sky, sitting on the cliff on the Sokyoku. Byakuya Kuchiki was now able to choose a wife for himself. And there were thousands of women out there trying to get his attention. She had no chance.

She cried out in pain, feeling someone hit the back of her head.

"Stop thinkin' like that! Of course ya have a chance! Hell, ya have a better chance than... a noble!" Kaen yelled, eyebrows pulled together, frowning deeply. "An' that's sayin' somethin'!"

"But... we've only known each other a little after three years." Rio muttered, her wolf ears pinning against her head.

"He probably forgets women every damn day! After he meets the chick." Kaen growled, narrowing his eyes, glaring at the woman. "Sayin' somethin'. 'S fucking sayin' somethin'!" He yelled, pulling Rio's tail.

Rio screamed, eyes wide, tugging her new tail back. Tears started rolling down her face comically, whining at her zanpakuto to let go. Kaen Hebi narrowed his eyes, snorting, rolling his eyes.

"Princess, yer just gonna have ta accept the fact that this noble likes ya. More than likes ya. He loves ya." Kaen said, smiling softly. Rio blinked, feeling his hand on her head. "An'... 'm happy ya managed ta love someone."

Rio widened her eyes, ears lowering, furrowing her eyebrows. Before she could say anything, she jumped, hearing Kaen Hebi squeal happily, jumping up.

"That's so damn cute!!" Kaen yelled, wrapping his arms around his master, grinning widely.

Rio had her eyes wide, staring straight ahead, wondering in the world was happening. She looked down, seeing the zanpakuto rubbing his head against her stomach. It was unlike Kaen Hebi to hug her.

"Kaen Hebi... what are you doing?" Rio asked, looking down, tilting her head.

The zanpakuto opened his eyes, looking to the side, seeing his arms wrapped around his master. His eyes widened in horror, jumping back, looking at his arms like they were infested.

"Oh, god! What was I doin'?!" Kaen yelled, gawking, looking at his master for an explanation.

"I'd like for you to tell me." Rio said, narrowing her eyes, standing up.

Her wolf ear twitched, making Kaen Hebi widen his eyes, before they shined brightly. Rio widened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering what that gleam was. Before she knew it... Kaen Hebi jumped towards her again, arms outstretched.

She moved to the side.

Kaen Hebi went over the cliff.

Screaming(In a very manly way).

Instead of panicking, Rio merely looked over the edge, eyebrows furrowed, watching as the zanpakuto went for the trees. What was wrong with Kaen Hebi? He never usually acted like he was.

Was something happening to him?

-:-

Hitsugaya sighed, wondering where his loyal lieutenant(Hah! Sarcasm) was, doing the paperwork as usual. He sighed, eyes distant, remembering how Yuri had looked the day before. He hated to admit it, and even though he hated cute things, she looked so damn adorable!

He smiled softly, reaching for his brush once more, only to grab air.

Blinking, he looked up, wondering where his brush was. It wasn't like it could have gotten up and walked out the door. He looked all over his desk, narrowing his eyes. He had paperwork to do.

He jumped when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. He could tell it wasn't Matsumoto.

"Guess who?!" A happy voice asked.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, smiling, knowing who it was.

"Right!" Yuri chirped, uncovering the Captain's eyes, grinning widely.

She walked around the desk, still smiling brightly, handing the Captain his brush. Hitsugaya grabbed the brush, nodding, seeing the woman smile brightly. He looked at her features. At least now he was able to see her with dog ears and a tail.

"Ohayou, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, waving happily.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"Watcha doin'?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, her tail wagging back and forth quickly.

"Paperwork." Hitsugaya said, holding up a form for emphasis.

"Oh. Anything else?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, her large eyes staring at the Captain curiously.

"No."

"Oh. Then I'm going to go see Captain Komamura!" Yuri chirped, heading for the door with a wide grin.

"Komamura?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes wide. "Why are you going to see him?"

"Because I wanna and there's nothing to do here." Yuri said, facing the Captain, blinking several times. "Unless you want to do something, Captain Hitsugaya." She said, tilting her head questioningly.

"...Do you want to get something to eat?" Hitsugaya asked, sighing.

"Okay!"

That's how they ended up in the restaurant, Hitsugaya trying to think of a topic to talk about. He hasn't really been nervous before, but at the moment he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"I like how I look." Yuri said, smiling brightly, gaining the Captain's attention.

"Really?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, kind of shocked.

"Yep! I like my tail. And I'm able to hear better than before." Yuri said, pointing to the ears on top her head. "And... it makes me look cute, ne?" She asked, tilting her head, grinning.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, without thinking it.

Both their faces turned red a second later.

Yuri looked down, fiddling with her fingers, a small smile on her face. Hitsugaya looked to the side, eyes narrowed, frowning, blushing heavily. He didn't even mean to say that. It just came out automatic.

"Captain Hitsugaya... does anyone like you?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I'm... not sure." Hitsugaya said, furrowing his eyebrows. He saw Yuri nod. He looked to the side, his blush coming back in full force, uncomfortable. "Yuri... you know that we... were together three years ago, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"I was wondering... if you wanted to-"

"Here comes our food!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

Hitsugaya frowned. Damn. So close too.

-:-

Shun laid on top the building of the eleventh division, arms folded behind her back, and her leg folded over the other, her eyes closed. She may have not looked like she was doing anything, but she was actually smelling the air.

After her horrid transformation, by that crazy bastard, she was able to smell and hear better.

It was nice.

She was currently smelling... flowers of some kind. She didn't know where the flowers were, but they smelled nice. She opened her eyes, only to yell out in surprise, seeing the Captain of the eleventh staring at her, eyebrow quirked.

"What're you doing?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"Laying. I can't do that or something?" Shun asked, standing up, rubbing her back.

"Not that, dumbass. It seems whenever I look for you, you're on the damn building. Sleeping." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

The bells in his hair made a noise.

He frowned and looked back at the woman, only to quirk an eyebrow once more, seeing that she looked like she was in a trance. He snapped his fingers in front of her, seeing her blink and shake her head.

"Sorry... Felt like... I was in a spell or something." Shun said, frowning. "And I do not always sleep on the damn roof." She said, growling, shoulders hunched.

"Yes, you are. Every time me and the others go to look for you, where are you? On top the building." Kenpachi said, shaking his head once more.

His bells jingled.

Shun widened her eyes, mouth opening slightly. That's when the Captain noticed her look, narrowing his eyes in confusion. What the hell was that look for? Before he knew it, Shun jumped towards him, making his eyes widen, seeing a grin on her face.

He moved to the side, seeing Shun jump on the roof, landing silently.

"What the hell're you doing?" Kenpachi asked, curling his lip back.

He widened his eyes, looking to the side, seeing that Shun was on his shoulder, batting at his... bells? He watched her, eyes still wide, shocked beyond anything. Why the hell was she- He blinked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I guess you're a cat now, eh?" Kenpachi asked, chuckling.

Shun flinched, stopping what she was doing, and turned her head, glaring at the Captain. She only reeled back in surprise, from being so close to the Captain, and fell off his shoulder.

"Ow! Fuck!!" Shun yelled, rubbing her arm, frowning deeply.

"You're acting more of a cat than you usual are." Kenpachi said, chuckling, seeing the woman glare at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest, pouting.

Her frown deepened when the Captain sat beside her, sighing deeply. She was not acting like a cat. She flinched when she heard the numerous jingles of bells. She was not!

-:-

Rio stalked towards the sixth division, her hood firmly on her head. She did not want to go anywhere without it now that she had appendages on her head, which would be humiliating. She was enough of a freak already.

"Yer not a freak."

"Kaen Hebi, will there ever be a day when you can stay _inside_ my inner world for one entire day?" Rio asked, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the grinning snake.

"Nope! Now that I can come out whenever I want." Kaen Hebi said, smirking widely, hands on his hips.

"You are so annoying." Rio said, closing her eyes, sighing deeply.

"An' proud of it." Kaen said, grinning happily, a bright aura surrounding him, looking quite proud.

"Rio! Hey."

Said woman stopped, blinking, turning her head, smiling brightly when she saw Renji walking towards her with a grin. Kaen Hebi blinked, mouth in a firm line, turning to face the Captain. That was Renji Abarai, was it not? He nodded to himself. Yep, it was.

"Captain Abarai!" Rio exclaimed, running up to the Captain of the third division.

"Rio. Feels like a long time since we talked." Renji said, smirking, arms folded over his chest.

"Yes. How have you been?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

"I've been okay. How about yo-"

"Hey, man! Nice seein' ya! Meh name's Kaen Hebi, Princess' zanpakuto." Kaen said, grinning widely, wrapping his arm around Renji's shoulder.

"Uh..."

"Kaen Hebi!" Rio snapped, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the zanpakuto.

"Sorry, Princess! But the grownups are talkin'. Go play by yerself over there." Kaen said, waving his hand, seeing Rio widen her eyes in shock, probably because he was talking to her like she was a child. "Go on."

Rio narrowed her eyes, frowning, turning around and walking away like her zanpakuto had ordered. Renji watched the woman, turning his head, looking at the zanpakuto with a quirked eyebrow. What was he-

"So, what's the deal? Ya like Princess or somethin'?" Kaen asked, quirking an eyebrow, unwrapping his arm around the Captain's shoulder and folding his arms over his chest.

"W-What?!"

"From that stutter, 'm guessing that's a yes." Kaen said, smirking widely.

"Y-You got it all wrong! I like Rio as a friend!" Renji exclaimed, stepping away from the zanpakuto.

"Really?" Kaen said, raising his eyebrows, not looking convinced.

"Yeah, really!" Renji snapped, frowning, glaring at the zanpakuto.

He shivered when he felt something going up his chest, looking down only to see a snake tail. His eyes widened when it went to wrap around his neck. He looked at the zanpakuto, seeing a smirk across Kaen Hebi's face.

"Good. Cause if ya did, I would have ta play and find a way ta make ya not like 'er anymore." Kaen said, face darkening, smiling widely.

Renji froze, eyes widening, paling. He almost looked like Rio. Kaen Hebi smiled softly, calling for his master. Renji turned, seeing his friend running towards him with a bright smile. He didn't like her. He wanted to stay out of the way so it could work out for his Captain. Kaen Hebi smirked, turning around, walking away with his arms folded behind his back.

"Bye bye, Princess!" Kaen yelled, walking away, grinning widely.

"Don't get drunk!"

"I won't!"

-:-

Yuri's tail wagged, jumping up and down, walking down the street next to the Captain of the tenth. Hitsugaya frowned, glaring straight ahead. He tried to ask her, but the waiter had interrupted them.

"Do we go back to the division?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

Yuri pouted and nodded, walking forward. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to do something. Maybe go see the Captain of the seventh, and talk to him. He needed some friends.

"Can I go train?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain.

"Actually, Yuri... I have a question I want to ask you." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, curious.

"Let's wait... until we get back to the office." Hitsugaya said, back straight, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Okay?"

They walked in silence, Yuri wondering why the Captain was acting strange. Maybe he was sick. But every time she would think that, he wasn't sick. Maybe he was just nervous. But why would he be nervous?

She was getting confused.

She hit her fist on her open palm, eyes widening. Maybe he was going to ask her something? But what? Maybe it was something related to food. Boy, she hoped so. But then, considering how serious he was, it must be something important.

They continued to walk in silence, walking inside the tenth division, making it to the office in no time. Both shinigami were nervous and sort of scared. Hitsugaya took a deep breath, his back facing the woman. He closed his eyes, nodding, turning around, only to stop, seeing Yuri munching... on a watermelon.

"Where... did you get that?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...There." Yuri said, pointing at his desk, a plate of watermelons on his desk.

"...I see." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

He took a deep breath, clearing his throat, gaining the woman's attention. Yuri threw the watermelon in the garbage, tilting her head, wondering what the Captain was going to ask. Hitsugaya opened his mouth, only it wasn't his voice that spoke.

"I must be off, Yuri-sama."

"Okay! Bye bye, Einjero! Come back safely!" Yuri chirped, waving to Einjero Kyuuseishu, seeing him bow before closing the door.

"Yuri... I want to be together with you again!" Hitsugaya yelled, getting tired of being interrupted.

Yuri widened her eyes, freezing, mouth opening slightly. She turned around, seeing that Hitsugaya's face was red, looking away. She blinked several times before smiling brightly, jumping and hugging the Captain.

"Okay!"

Einjero Kyuuseishu smiled behind the door, closing his eyes, walking down the hall.

-:-

Everyone looked... at the tail. Watching as it flicked back and forth, her ear twitching as well. Shun's eye twitched, frowning, watching as most of the men in the mess hall were looking at her new appendages.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!!" Shun yelled, glaring at anyone staring at her.

Everyone looked away, backs straights, rigid, hoping not to anger the woman. Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, tapping her finger on the table. Damn nosy bastards.

"Always have to snap at others, don't you, Shun?" Tora asked, sighing, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Tora no Yuki! I don't like it when people stare." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands.

"You don't like it when people compliment you either. Or follow you. Or call you Shun-sama. Or talk to you. Or go near yo-"

"I get it!"

"What all the yelling for?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow, walking up to the table.

"Nothing!" Shun snapped, folding her arms over her chest, frowning deeply. "This dumb zanpakuto is insulting me. Like always!"

"I do not insult you, Shun. I merely point out your flaws." Tora said, closing his eyes, arms folded over his chest.

"And I only use your powers and don't even thank you." Shun said, eyes narrowed, staring straight ahead.

"I point out how you always lash out at people at every chance you get." Tora said, staring straight ahead as well.

"You must be scared of me to point out I always get mad a lot."

"As if. You must be grateful I even gave you shikai and Bankai."

"Like hell I would. You must be glad someone even stands up to you and your smug ass."

"I can stand up to you and your anger as well."

They turned, glaring at each other, everyone in the room shivering, feeling like the room suddenly got colder. Shun winced, feeling a pat on her head, frowning deeply, seeing a smirk on Tora no Yuki's face. The zanpakuto stood up, offering his seat next to Shun, the woman frowning when she saw the Captain sit down. The tiger smirked, turning around, walking towards the exit. Shun narrowed her eyes, looking at her zanpakuto.

"Where are you going, Tora no Yuki?" Shun asked, frowning, hands clenched.

"Where I go is my business, Shun. I will be back later." Tora said, disappearing from sight.

"Damn smug fucking tiger." Shun growled, hitting the table, making everything on it shake.

"Calm down." Kenpachi said, flicking one of his bells, seeing Shun's attention immediately look at his head.

"Cat." Ikkaku muttered, smirking.

"Shut up!"

-:-

All three zanpakuto walked towards one direction, all their eyes narrowed, their smiles and smirks wiped off their faces. They walked quietly through the night, walking on buildings and streets. Tora no Yuki's white hair swayed back, jumping onto another building, arms at his sides. Kaen Hebi went forward, jumping from branch to branch, his eyes covered from the shade. Einjero Kyuuseishu walked quietly and calmly through the streets, his shadow walking beside him, the moon shining brightly on his body.

All three zanpakuto looked up, eyes narrowed, meeting at a grassy hill, all seeing their fellow zanpakuto. They nodded to each other, standing several feet away from each other, all three looking in three different directions.

"I gather you sensed it?" Tora asked, standing straight, arms folded behind his back.

"Yes. It seems to be getting closer every day." Kaen Hebi said, serious, not using his accent.

"Indeed. It appears strong as well." Einjero said, looking at the sky.

"And I also gather... you know who this is as well?" Tora asked, looking at his fellow zanpakuto, seeing them look at him.

"Yes. We know exactly who it is." Kaen said, mouth in a firm line, arms at his side.

"I can never forget this feeling." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes.

"The fact that... it is not possible." Tora said, glaring in the distance.

"What do we do?" Kaen asked, folding his arms over his chest, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. You always think of something." Einjero said, looking at the tiger, seeing his eyes hard.

"...We don't tell our masters, that's what we do." Tora said, seeing both the other zanpakuto widen their eyes in shock, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts?! What if they figure it out?!" Kaen yelled, glaring at the other zanpakuto.

"Then they figure it out." Tora said, turning around, back facing his comrades.

"I don't like this. I would be lying to Yuri-sama." Einjero said, facing the cold tiger, hands clenched.

"Then you lie to her. We cannot tell them. It would cause an uproar. Do you understand?" Tora asked, looking in the distance, stars shining brightly in the sky.

"...Yes." Einjero said, nodding, eyes hard, frowning.

"...Che. Yeah." Kaen said, scoffing, looking away.

"Good."

They were quiet, all looking away from each other, all serious at the exact same moment... until it was broken.

"Now let's go get drunk!" Kaen chirped, grinning widely, pointing in a direction.

Tora no Yuki and Einjero Kyuuseishu frowned, staring at their crazy fellow zanpakuto, seeing his happy expression. They closed their eyes, sighing.

"Fine." Tora said, looking away, frowning.

"That is all right." Einjero said, shaking his head.

"Great! Let's go! An' remember, keep a lid." Kaen said, grinning widely, putting his index finger and his thumb together, moving it across his lips, like his mouth was a zipper.

"We know." Tora growled, glaring at the snake, frowning deeply.

"We had already said we would not say anything." Einjero said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Jeez! Now, let's go get drunk off our asses! I dun care what Princess said, I'mma gonna get drunk!" Kaen chirped, turning around, skipping away.

"What will we do with him?" Einjero asked, walking beside the taller zanpakuto.

"Like we always do. Beat him when we're drunk and hope we knock him out." Tora said, smirking, looking straight ahead.

Einjero chuckled. "See. He is your best friend." He said, smirking.

"He is not!" Tora growled, glaring at the smaller zanpakuto.

"Whatever you say, Tora no Yuki." Einjero said, closing his eyes, smirking.

They walked quietly after the skipping zanpakuto, arms at their sides, both sighing at their overly happy friend, comrade in Tora no Yuki's case.

**A/N **Now, what do you suppose the zanpakuto were talking about, hmm? :D


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Kind of Stories

Kai Uzmaki

Princess-Lazy-Chan

music fans

Black Cat Angel

Sachael

Ray-nee-chan

KouriKanji

SwirlzSmile

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

rosewhip889

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

fallenangel9413

Bloody Diamond

AirMage99

MoonlightChaos

Hioni

CaramelTromboneGirl

for reviewing! Thank you! :D You are all so very kind. You make me so damn happy! =D

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but it do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Yuri's tail wagged back and forth, smiling brightly, looking at the sky, seeing the sun rising into the sky. She loved watching the sunrise. She continued to watch, until something caught her eye, making her blink and turn her head, grinning widely when she saw Ulquiorra walking in the courtyard again.

"Ulquiorra!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms, running towards the edge of the building.

Ulquiorra sighed, closing his eyes, sensing the woman already behind him. She was so troublesome.

"Hikari, need I remind you that it is early in the morning. Some people prefer to sleep." Ulquiorra said, frowning, glaring straight ahead.

"Oh! Sorry." Yuri whispered, grinning widely, arms behind her back, leaning forward.

Ulquiorra sighed once more. "Hikari, you do not need to whisper. Just do not yell." He said, turning his head, looking at the woman with an expressionless face.

"Okay! What are you doing?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, smiling brightly, unaffected by the man's cold attitude.

"I am going for a walk." Ulquiorra said, frowning, wondering why he was answering her questions.

"Oh... anything else?" Yuri asked, blinking curiously, making the man annoyed.

"No." Ulquiorra said, turning around, walking away, closing his eyes.

Yuri blinked before pouting, seeing that he walked away while she wanted to continue to talk. Smiling, she ran after him, hoping he would at least talk to her. She walked behind him, arms still behind her back, blinking several times.

"Are you always like this?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I do not have to answer to you." Ulquiorra said.

"That's mean." Yuri said, eyebrows pulling together, pouting cutely.

"I do not care what you think." Ulquiorra said, walking around a corner, arms at his sides, wondering when the woman would leave him alone.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, huffing, walking in another direction, gaining the man's attention. If he didn't want her company, then she wouldn't follow him. She looked up in thought. She should have watermelon. Her eyes sparkled before nodding happily to herself.

She skipped down the hall, heading for her room. Only until the black haired man's words hit her head, about it being the morning, she slowed down, opening the door to her room.

"You seem to want to be his friend." Einjero said, manifesting himself, holding his head with a groan.

His comrades and himself had been going drinking for several nights in a row. Not a great thing.

"Because he seems so lonely." Yuri said, her ears lowering, eyes widening, having a cute puppy dog look.

She and her friends still had their appendages. Kurotsuchi had been working on other projects and had forgotten about them. He was such a meany! Forgetting about her and her friends. They were supposed to go to the twelfth division in the afternoon, to get something.

What it was, she didn't know.

"Let's go get something to eat, Einjero!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, seeing her zanpakuto wince, making her panic and yell that she was sorry.

-:-

Shun frowned, sitting in the office, looking at another maternity leave form. Didn't these men know that they didn't have a uterus? Well, she wasn't sure about Yumichika. Seemed he was the one asking for these a lot.

"Hey, Shun."

Said woman looked up, seeing Ikkaku smirking at her. What the hell did he want? She grunted, seeing him stand and sit beside her, making her quirk an eyebrow. Why did the Captain have to leave? He could have punched Ikkaku for her.

"Are you getting used to those?" Ikkaku asked, pointing at her ears.

"Of course I am! I have to put up with them!" Shun yelled, hitting the table, muttering curses.

"...You can move them?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow, leaning close.

"Yeah, I guess." Shun said, frowning, her tail flicking to the side.

She shrugged and continued to read the form, until... a string a dangled in front of her. She looked at it, then looked at the bald man, seeing him grinning, the one holding the string. She frowned, seeing his grin widen. She was not going to grab the damn strin- Her attention went back to the string, seeing it swing back and forth.

It went to one side... then the other.

Her eyes followed it, making the grin on Ikkaku's face widen. She reached out to grab it, only to freeze when she heard the door open. Bracing herself, she turned her head, seeing the Captain, lieutenant, and fifth seat standing there, all staring at her.

"What the hell're you doing?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Shun yelled, grabbing the string, glaring at the third seat, then sulking.

They saw her. Shit.

"Was Grouchy-chan having fun?" Yachiru asked, smiling brightly in front of the woman.

"...No." Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest, closing her eyes, eyebrows pulled together, looking away, pouting.

"Aw, don't be like that." Yachiru said, pouting.

Shun frowned, opening one eye, feeling a large hand pet her head, ruffling her hair at the same time. She let the Captain rub her head, until he scratched behind an ear, everyone looking up when they heard her purring, loud.

Shun, catching herself, froze and pushed the Captain's hand away. So damn embarrassing! She grabbed a form, trying to read, dammit! She was being interrupted so damn much. Her eye twitched, reading another maternity form.

"FUCKING IDIOTS!!!"

Everyone watched as the woman tore up the paper, going through the forms, tearing up more papers, yelling some shit about maternity forms and men not having female organs.

"These idiots should have their heads checked!" Shun yelled, kicking the wall repeatedly, eyes narrowed dangerously, ears pinned back.

She breathed heavily, hands clenched, shoulders hunched up, a dark, _very_ dark expression on her face. She turned, seeing everyone staring at her, and growled, seeing the Captain grin. What the hell was he grinning about? Her answer came. And not one she wanted.

"I'm turned on now." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman widen her eyes and blush heavily.

"SHUT UP!!!!"

-:-

Rio closed her eyes, sighing deeply, sitting on a case of stairs, hands in her lap. She needed to clear her mind, and ignore her zanpakuto. Kaen Hebi sat beside her, smirking widely, asking questions that were annoying her.

"Got laid, yet, Princess?" Kaen asked, grin widening, seeing the woman flinch. "Seen that nobles' body yet?"

"Will you... BE QUIET?!!!" Rio yelled, glaring at the smug snake.

"Why? 'M just askin'. No need to be so touchy. Tsk." Kaen smirked, seeing the glare on Rio's face intensify. "See. That's why ya need a lay. Ya get so damn mad, wit me, easily. I could ask Zaraki?"

Rio widened her eyes, all color leaving her face, covering her mouth. She did not want to think about that! She did not- Too late. She gagged, making the zanpakuto laugh loudly. She turned her head, glaring at the snake with a dark expression.

"I did not want to see that!! And besides, he likes Shun." Rio said, looking away, frowning.

"Damn. Seems I'll never get 'er. But, at least the guy's big enough, eh? Big enough ta stop 'er from killin' anyone too." Kaen said, folding his arms behind his head.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the zanpakuto questioningly. Big enough? And big enough to stop her? What was he talking about? There were no two big things.

"Big... enough?"

"Down stairs."

"You are such a big pervert." Rio muttered, shaking her head, sighing.

"Eh, I thought all women liked big guys... Ya hopin' Kuchiki's big?" Kaen asked, smirking widely, raising his eyebrows a few times.

"KAEN HEBI!!!!"

"'M kiddin'! 'M kiddin'!!!" Kaen yelled, holding his arms in front of him, eyes wide. "Jeez! Dun have ta kill me fer suggestin' that the noble might be huge."

He went for the wall, Rio's fist right where his head was, her expression dark, and also blushing. How could he be her zanpakuto? She was nothing like him. Rather, _he_ was nothing like _her_. She shivered, remembering what Kaen Hebi had told her. She would never go after Captain Zaraki! It was suicide! Shun was probably the only woman that can stand him.

"Well, Shunny is probably the only woman that caught 'is eye." Kaen said, sitting up, rubbing his head, frowning. Seeing her confused look, he pointed to his head. "'M apart of ya, remember? I can hear everythin' ya think."

"Oh. Yeah, you are correct. But that fact that for the first time in how many years, Captain Zaraki and Shun have shown interest in someone. Each other. Which is weird. Because I am sure that Captain Zaraki is used to one night stands, and Shun has never even experienced love." Rio muttered, eyes narrowed, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah... Hard ta believe that someone like _'er_ doesn' know love, eh?" Kaen asked, smirking. "And hard ta believe ya managed ta love someone as well. 'M not sayin' that Shunny might be in love, but... ya never know. Hard ta see what's goin' on in 'er head."

"Yes. You are correct."

Both shinigami and zanpakuto screamed, turning their heads, looking behind, eyes widening, seeing the Captain of the sixth standing there. Byakuya merely blinked, watching as Rio and her zanpakuto smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki!" Rio said, smiling softly, eyes closed.

"Got a question for ya, noble. Ya big?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, only to be sent flying in the air by Rio.

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

-:-

Shun, Rio, and Yuri stood in the laboratory of the twelfth division, looking at the weird stuff inside the area. It was weird. At that moment, an eyeball was staring at them, looking at all three. They all made a face. Gross. They all turned their heads, seeing that pink haired man, Szayel, walking towards them.

"Ah, you've come. Captain Kurotsuchi is on his way." Szayel said, a gleam in his eye.

"Okay." Shun muttered, hands shoved into her pocket, her tail swaying back and forth.

"_Oi, Shun!_"

All three women blinked, looking all over, wondering where that came from. They looked to the left, the right, back, front, up. Nothing. Where did that come from? They turned to each other, about to ask who said that, until they jumped, hearing a loud thump.

"_Over here!_"

They turned their heads, eyes widening, seeing a large screen. A lot of screens, every Captain having their own screen. And from the looks in the backgrounds, they were in their own offices. Amazing.

"Captains of the Gotei thirteen?" Rio muttered, eyes wide.

Her eyes started welling up with tears, not wearing her hood. Yuri looked at her, blinking before smiling, patting her friend's head in a comforting sort of way. Shun looked at her friends, rolling her eyes, seeing Rio's ears pinned against her head. Pitiful.

"Ah, you're here. Good. Get over here!" Kurotsuchi snapped, walking into the room.

"We're already in the damn room! I'm not about to walk a couple steps just to get to you!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back, ears pinned back, irises turned into slits.

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, scoffing, walking towards the women, shocking some people. He actually listened to Shun? He handed the three women a pill, making them quirk an eyebrow and look at it funny.

"What's this?" Rio asked, holding up the pill.

It was blue.

"...There's a picture of a skull on this." Shun said, eyes narrowed, staring at the pill with a frown.

Her's was red.

"Mine doesn't have anything on it." Yuri said, pouting. "Oh, wait! Here it is... It's also a skull?"

Her's was green.

"...The fuck are these?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, frowning, looking at the Captain for an explanation.

"Must you always use those words? They are supposed to turn you back to normal. But it will take an entire day just for the transformation." Kurotsuchi said, sighing.

"...A whole fucking day to get rid of a pair of ears and a tail?" Shun asked, making a face. "That's just fucking-"

"Shun! Captain Kurotsuchi has tried his best!" Rio growled, glaring at her friend.

Shun's ears pinned back, along with Rio's, both glaring at each other with their lips curled back. Yuri looked between the two, along with the Captains. What the hell? Yuri started laughing, holding up her arm, pointing at her friends with a bright smile.

"Cat and dog fight!" Yuri chirped.

It was quiet.

Everyone turned towards the smiling woman.

Shun tackled her.

Pinning her to the floor.

Yuri screamed loudly, crying, her arms pinned back, Shun pulling her tail. She squirmed under Shun, crying loudly, her tail hurting! Rio pulled Shun's tail, causing her to turn around and grab _her_ tail. Everyone watched as all three women grabbed each others tail. Shun's eye twitched, standing up, pulling Rio and Yuri's tail, making them cry out loud when they were lifted in the air before hitting the floor.

"Dumbasses." Shun growled, walking away from her friends.

"You're mean!!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, crying loudly.

"SHUT UP!!"

"YOU!!"

"BE QUIET!!!"

"Take the pills." Rio said, smiling brightly, a dark aura around her making everyone shiver.

"All right already. Taking a fucking pill... with a skull on it... If I die by this-"

"You are not going to die." Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes, making the angry woman frown.

They all nodded, hesitant, looking at the pill. Sighing, they all put it in their mouths, swallowing, making gagging sounds. Well, Shun was. They made faces, finding the taste of the pills to be... quite gross. It tasted like shit!

"It most certainly does not." Kurotsuchi snapped, frowning, glaring at the angry woman.

Shit! She said that out loud.

"...Sorry." Shun muttered, rubbing her stomach, sighing. "Still taste bad, though."

"So, we should lose these in one day? Any side effects?" Rio asked, tilting her head, staring at the Captain of the twelfth questioningly.

"Of course not! Now get out! I must have some projects to finish." Kurotsuchi said, walking away, ushering the women out.

"I feel... kind of funny." Yuri said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Maybe that's the medicine working." Rio said, smiling softly, motioning her friends to leave. "Let's go."

"Just wait!" Shun growled, running past her friend, calling for the Captain of the twelfth. "You gotta tell me... is this built off of spirit particles?" She asked, pointing to the simulation.

Kurotsuchi had to widen his eyes in shock. How on earth did she know that? Thinking it was a fluke, he nodded, frowning, wanting to get to work. He did not have all day to be talking with this woman.

"Interesting. More better than the ones they have in the World of the Living." Shun commented, nodding.

Now _that_... got the Captain's attention.

He started telling her that of course his simulation was better than what the humans made. His was made much more better. Before he knew it, Shun started talking... _smart_. She pointed to some of the stuff he used to make the simulation, smirking all the while. He had to point out some of the flaws she had made with her statement, which resulted in both of them yelling at each other.

While they were talking, everyone watched, eyes wide in shock.

Shun knew... what he was saying?!

Shun nodded, saying that she agreed with Kurotsuchi that the simulations in the World of the Living weren't as real as his. He even managed to make her grin when he said that whoever was injured inside the simulation, was also injured physically on the body that was in the capsule. They nodded, walking their separate ways.

"Cool. The thing is made out of special metal." Shun muttered, walking past her stunned friends.

-:-

"You knew... what Captain Kurotsuchi was saying?" Rio asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Can you stop repeating the damn question?! Course I knew what he was saying! It was so damn simple." Shun said, rolling her eyes, scoffing.

"It's hard to understand him!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, eyes wide as well.

"Shut up! So what if I understood him? Doesn't mean shit. Other than that, I can't wait to get rid of these." Shun said, holding her two cat ears, frowning deeply.

"But I like mine." Yuri said, holding her tail, pouting.

"Doesn't mean you can keep them. The Captain-General would demand that you be changed back anyway." Shun said, frowning, rolling her eyes. "He was pissed enough that the damn _assistants_ of the Gotei thirteen Captains were hurt three years ago."

"Shun... do you like... Captain Zaraki?" Rio asked, tilting her head, looking at her friend questioningly.

That gained Yuri's attention as well, staring at her friend intently.

"Like him? Sure. I guess." Shun said, shrugging.

"I mean... more than a friend." Rio muttered, seeing the angry woman narrow her eyes in confusion.

More than a friend...? Shun quirked an eyebrow. What the hell does she mean? More than a friend? What the hell was more than a damn friend? Her eyes widened, mouth falling open.

"Are you fucking nuts?! I don't like him!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend. "Who the hell would like _him_?!"

"You." Yuri said, seeing the woman shake in anger.

"Shut up! I don't know what love feels like, so how the hell am I supposed to know if I like him?" Shun muttered, frowning deeply, arms folded in front of her chest, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um... are you happy when he's happy?"

"No."

"Do you get red when he looks at you?"

"...No."

"Do you like being around him?"

"No."

"...Do you love him?"

Shun stopped walking, turning her head, giving her friends a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, _very_ dark expression, making their eyes widen and swallow loudly. They backed away, seeing Shun turn around, facing them, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What... did... you... say?" Shun asked, voice eerily quiet.

"N-Nothing! Please calm down, Shun." Rio muttered, eyes wide, holding her arms out.

"Did you just ask... if I loved... him? When I said I don't even know what love feels like?" Shun asked, putting her arms at her sides, clenching her hands so tight that her knuckled turned white.

"N-No!"

"Rio, Yuri, I think that I should-"

"RUN!!!" Yuri yelled, turning around, high tailing it out of there, Rio right behind her.

Shun smirked, chuckling. She wasn't going to chase them. She was right by the division anyway. She turned around, staring at the ground with a troubled expression. Her? In love? It was unheard of. Her, who wasn't very experienced with love, _love_ someone? What were her friends thinking?

And even if she did love someone... would it actually be the one person who always bothered her?

"Shit. I hate being confused." Shun muttered, looking up, frowning deeply.

-:-

Two pairs of eyes blinked, covered by the shadows. They ran, running by the gate, hiding behind a building, their backs against the walls. One of them nudged the other, gaining the others attention.

"Is she here?"

"She is, I know it! I remember her reiatsu."

"Then she _is_ here?"

"Yes. All we have to do is find her."

"Okay!"

"SHH! We have to be quiet."

"...Okay."

"Now, let's go."

They ran down the ally, looking for one specific person. They only hoped they didn't get lost.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Kai Uzmaki

XangelwingsXX

Truftbamp

Bloody Diamond

IceSharkDemon

KouriKanji

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

AirMage99

Black Cat Angel

Hioni

King of Stories

RyuuRaiden

fallenangel9413

CaramelTromboneGirl

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! :D You guys rock! I love you all. =D Not like that, but yeah. :D

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Shun yawned loudly, rubbing the back of her head, her left ear twitching. She still had her damn appendages. And they were annoying as hell. She looked at the Captain, seeing him look at the same time, their eyes staring into each others. Rio's question bothered her. And why? Well, that's because she turned red when the Captain turned to stare at her.

She did not like him!

Hell, she didn't even know love! She said it to her parents, but barely knew what the fuck the word meant. They said it to each other, but she only thought they were saying that. She doesn't even know the meaning of "Love".

She turned her head, hearing a bell.

And looky who it was! The third seat. She frowned, seeing his amused look.

"What?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Can I take a picture?" Ikkaku asked, holding up a... camera.

Shun narrowed her eyes, curling her lip back, ears pinning back. She stood up, grabbing the front of the man's robes, lifting him up, and glaring right in his face, seeing his eyes wide.

"Shut up! I'd rather die than have a picture taken of me!!" Shun growled, hitting the man's head, smirking when she heard him groan and hold his head. She turned, looking at her tail, frowning. "Damn fucking thing." She muttered, seeing it flick to the side.

"Hey, Masuyo. You have any plans tonight?" Ikkaku asked, sitting on the couch, rubbing his head.

"No. Why?" Shun asked, eyebrows pulled together, frowning deeply, instantly wary.

"Because we're havin' a party tonight and I wanna know if ya wanna come." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes, seeing that she didn't trust him one bit.

Didn't they have one every damn night?

"Oh... Sure." Shun muttered, shrugging, plopping on the couch and grabbing a form. "As much as there are maternity leaves, there's injury complaining. Jeez. What the hell'd these guys do? Get injured on purpose to get outta work. Not that there's any."

Shun narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line. Love her Captain? She rolled her eyes, thinking her friends were idiots. Why the hell would she be interested in him? He's done nothing but treat her like-

"He loves ya." Tora said, smirking, knowing what his master was thinking.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shun roared, glaring at her zanpakuto, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back.

They glared at each other, the room getting colder all of a sudden, making everyone roll their eyes. They were only glad Yachiru left for her candy hunt. They were pretty sure a fight was going to break out.

"Hey..." Ikkaku muttered, eyes gleaming, realizing something, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Yumichika asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why doesn't Masuyo... act girly?" Ikkaku asked, raising his eyebrows, a smirk spreading across his face.

"...What?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what the third seat was getting at.

"Masuyo, why don't you... for one whole day... act girly?" Ikkaku asked, grinning widely, seeing Shun widen her eyes, mouth falling over, everyone's eyes in the room also gleaming.

"...What?!" Shun asked, more sharply.

-:-

Rio ran away from her zanpakuto, not wanting to hear him continue to talk and talk about... perverted stuff! Kaen Hebi continued to run after her, grinning widely, seeing the woman run around the corner. He only blinked when he heard her scream. Getting worried, he ran wildly around the corner, only to stop and blink.

Rio... was laying on top that guy she had met before. What was his name... Starrk? Yeah! That was it. Kaen Hebi grinned widely.

"Good job, Princess!" Kaen yelled, giving his master a thumbs up.

"KAEN HEBI!!" Rio yelled, glaring at her zanpakuto, blushing heavily.

"Do you mind... getting off?" Starrk asked, just laying there quietly, wondering why the woman was fighting with the other man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rio exclaimed, standing up, pulling the man up as well. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Starrk said, glancing down at the woman, seeing her bow continually, saying she was really, really sorry. "It's all right."

"A-Are you sure?" Rio asked, eyebrows furrowed, looking worried.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good." Rio said, smiling gently, closing her eyes.

Kaen Hebi quirked an eyebrow, looking between the two. He knew that the man that was currently talking with his master was a former Espada, but he just looked... tired. Was this guy really a former Espada?

"I'm so sorry, Starrk-san. I wasn't watching where I was going." Rio said, standing straight, looking at the ground.

"That is all right, Rio. I understand." Starrk said, nodding, closing his eyes, putting his hands inside his pockets.

Byakuya paused, having seen the crash, and narrowed his eyes. Did his third seat... just call Rio by her first name? He watched as they exchanged several words, Rio smiling the whole time, making him a bit... jealous. He hated that feeling. They only stopped talking when Rio saw him, smiling brightly and waving to him.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

"...Captain Kuchiki." Starrk muttered, nodding to the Captain, eyes glazed over.

"Rio, come with me." Byakuya said, nodding to the third seat, eyes closed, turning around.

Rio blinked and nodded, following the Captain, bowing to Starrk and saying farewell. The third seat watched, mildly shocked that the Captain actually talked to the woman. He thought that maybe it was only through work, but from the look in the Captain's eyes, he had to disagree.

"Nice, ain't she?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, looking right into the third seat's face.

"...Yes." Starrk said, nodding.

The zanpakuto was too close for comfort. He turned away, walking down the street, ignoring the grinning snake that was following him for some reason. Kaen Hebi smirked.

"Ya interested in 'er?" Kaen asked, out of humor.

"No."

"Knew it. As far as I know, I can tell when some men are interested. Princess may have a weird appearance, now, but she's actually very, very nice... towards other people." Kaen said, frowning deeply. "See this bruise on meh face? From this morning. Has a pretty hard punch." He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Why are you following me?" Starrk asked, mouth in a firm line.

"Cause Princess is gonna have a conversation with the noble. I ain't gonna interrupt that if I value meh life." Kaen said, paling. "So... I'm gonna bug ya now!" He yelled, grinning widely, patting the third seat's back, hard.

Starrk sighed, looking at the sky. Greeeeaaat.

-:-

Yuri blinked, reading a form, seeing that it was for one of the members getting hurt. Aw, poor guy! She groaned, closing her eyes, rubbing her forehead. She had a headache. And it was probably from that pill she took.

"Are you all right?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing up, seeing Yuri's discomfort.

"Yep." Yuri said, smiling brightly, nodding happily.

Nope! The headache was sore!

"Yuri-sama, might I advise that you sleep the afternoon." Einjero said, eyes closed, knowing that his master had a headache.

"But I wanna do the paperwork!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, pouting.

"No argument." Einjero said, standing up, picking the woman up and holding her close.

Hitsugaya frowned, standing up, walking over to the zanpakuto, standing in his way. He opened his mouth to protest, but paused, seeing the deadly glare the zanpakuto was giving him.

"I will bring her to her room." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes, sighing.

"Very well." Einjero said, nodding, setting the woman down.

"But I don't wanna!" Yuri yelled, eyes welling up with tears, lips trembling. "I wanna stay with Shiro-chan." She said, smiling brightly, not noticing the Captain's face redden.

"Even so, Yuri-sama, you must sleep off that headache." Einjero said, nodding, seeing Yuri look to the side, slowly nodding.

"Let's go, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, leading the woman towards the exit.

"Okay." Yuri muttered, pouting, head lowered.

She didn't want to sleep! She wanted to stay up and see if the Captain wanted to get something to eat. Lately, he had been cramped inside the office, wanting nothing but to do paperwork.

They walked in silence, Yuri's eyes narrowed, looking at the floor. Something felt... off about her. Like something she was starting to forget. She didn't know what it was yet, and it made her frustrated.

She felt funny. She wanted to-

"Yuri?" Hitsugaya muttered, looking at the woman questioningly.

"Huh? Oh!" Yuri yelled, pointing at her door, smiling brightly.

She bowed to the Captain, seeing him smile and nod, both parting their ways. Yuri smiled, turning towards the door, unlocking the door and walking inside. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, rubbing her temples.

Was it because of the pill she was having a headache? Were Shun and Rio also having headaches?

-:-

Oh, Shun was having a headache all right. But not from the pill. Well, also from the pill, but also because she was in a skirt! Her expression was dark, lip curled back, eyes narrowed, glaring at the smirking group.

"Now, now, Shun-chan. You have to act cute." Yumichika said, smiling brightly.

"I. Don't. Want. To." Shun growled, a dark aura radiating from her.

"Remember, I'll give you twelve bottles of sake." Ikkaku said, grinning widely, arms folded in front of his chest.

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the man. Dammit! She looked to the side, lips trembling. Dammit! She took a deep breath, about to do anything, until she kicked the wall, hard.

"I can't do it!" Shun yelled, glaring at the group, her white buttoned up shirt loose.

"Sure you can. Just... smile." Yumichika said, smiling brightly, _needing_ to see this.

Shun frowned deeply, opposite of what she was supposed to do. Like hell she'll do that! She was forced into a damn outfit for fuck's sakes! She closed her eyes, eyebrows pulled together. Shit! She took a deep breath, making everyone watch her intently.

Then... she smiled, brightly!

Her eyebrows were no longer pulled together, there was a bright smile on her face instead of a frown, she clapped her hands together, and she tilted her head slightly.

It was quiet.

Making Shun nervous.

Damn, she should've never agreed.

She opened one eye, only to open both her eyes wide. There was an unbelievable sight in front of her. All three top men of the eleventh division, who never showed any interest in anyone... were blushing. Well, the Captain had his eyes wide with shock, but both the third and fifth seat were blushing.

"...Can I stop now?" Shun asked, frowning deeply once more, uncomfortable with the silence.

"...You looked... so adorable!" Yumichika yelled, wrapping his arms around the woman, making her eyes widen.

"Get the fuck off!" Shun yelled, pushing the man away, folding her arms over her chest, muttering about how bad luck always seemed to find her.

"Ya actually look cute when yer not always frownin'." Ikkaku said, smirking widely, a gleam in his eye.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man, lip curled back.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ya gotta act cute for the rest of the day." Ikkaku said, waving his finger in front of Shun's face, like he was scolding her.

Shun smiled brightly once more. What she said... didn't go well with the expression.

"I'll kill you slowly." Shun said, tilting her head, smiling brightly.

The Captain had to agree with his fifth seat. Shun did look adorable. Though he'd probably never tell her that. And, it felt weird to see her smile. She usually frowned. He blinked when he saw her expression change, her eyes glazing over, looking at him. What the hell...?

-:-

Rio stood on the roof, looking for her zanpakuto, scanning the courtyard. He had left, and she didn't realize he wasn't with her. She was getting kind of worried. She jumped off the roof, looking for her perverted zanpakuto.

He didn't usually leave without telling her.

She sighed, closing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, pursing her lips. She didn't care about him. She only wanted to know where he was. She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Her headache was back. She thought it was from Kaen Hebi harassing her with questions, but apparently it wasn't. She had it since she had left the twelfth division, and she didn't know why.

It hurt.

"PRINCESS!!!"

Rio blinked, looking up, smiling brightly when she saw Kaen Hebi running towards her with a grin. Her smile disappeared, not wanting to seem happy that he was okay. He kept running, arms outstretched when he jumped towards her, making her eyes widen.

She moved to the side.

The zanpakuto crashed into the wall that was behind her.

"DAMMIT!! Ya weren't supposed ta move!" Kaen yelled, glaring at his master.

"Did you honestly think I would want you crashing into me?" Rio asked, frowning, glaring at her zanpakuto spirit.

"Fuck ya!" Kaen yelled, standing up, rubbing his face with a whine.

"Be quiet! You shouldn't swear in public." Rio said, eyes narrowed, hands clenched, ready to punch the zanapkuto.

"Your zanpakuto... is quite perverted."

Rio screamed, turning around, eyes widening, seeing the Captain. Oh, no. She thought he wasn't going to bring that up. She closed her eyes, nodding, head lowered. She blinked, eyes widening, mouth falling open.

Something felt... weird.

Inside of her.

She smiled at the Captain, seeing his eyes closed, and moved forward.

It was dark out, the moon in the sky, everyone walking inside.

Byakuya widened his eyes when Rio had placed her lips on his.

Kaen Hebi's mouth fell open, eyes widening. He turned around, covering his eyes, paling. Oh, god! He was hoping to take a picture, but something felt off about his master!

-:-

Hitsugaya sighed, eyes closed, sitting straight, still inside his office. Yuri's zanpakuto... had decided to join him instead of his master, saying that if he's with her, she won't go to sleep.

"You can leave." Hitsugaya said, opening his eyes, glaring at the zanpakuto.

"I will stay until you want to leave. Yuri-sama will scold me if she knew I left you alone." Einjero said, sitting at the couch, eyes closed, arms at his sides.

"I don't care if she's mad at you, leave." Hitsugaya ordered, pointing to the door.

"No, thank you."

Hitsugaya frowned, glaring at the zanpakuto. It was almost midnight, and he was refusing to leave? Wasn't he at least worried about Yuri? He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He wasn't particularly fond of the zanpakuto.

"Can you _please_ leave?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to be polite.

"No, thank you."

At that moment... Hitsugaya wanted to strangle the zanpakuto.

He knew the zanpakuto was trying to politely decline leaving him, but was actually considering throwing the zanpakuto out by his hands. He went to stand up, actually going to do it, when the door opened.

Both men turned their heads, eyes widening, seeing Yuri standing there, looking disoriented.

"Yuri-sama! You must go back to bed!" Einjero exclaimed, standing up, eyes wide, blonde hair swaying to the side.

"Yeah, Yuri. You still look tired." Hitsugaya said, standing up, eyes narrowed.

When she didn't say anything, both men furrowed their eyebrows. Why wasn't she saying anything? It wasn't like the woman to not say anything when someone was talking to her.

Yuri walked forward, her steps a bit staggered, walking towards the Captain, her hair covering her eyes. She was still wearing her sleeping robes, but she didn't seem to care.

Einjero Kyuuseishu widened his eyes, turning into smoke, going back into Yuri's inner world. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. What was going on? He frowned when Yuri pushed him onto his chair, making him sit.

"Yuri...?" Hitsugaya muttered, frowning, looking serious.

Yuri looked up, mouth parted slightly, hair messy, eyes distant. She looked... almost drunk.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes when she placed his lips over his. What was she doing?

-:-

All three Captains were currently in the same situation.

Shun had kicked the other two men out, walking towards the Captain of the eleventh with soft eyes, mouth parted slightly, making the Captain slightly uncomfortable. He hasn't seen her look at him like that before.

Rio was pressed against the Captain of the sixth, eyes soft like Shun's, mouth parted, staring at the Captain with furrowed eyebrows. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, hands clenched, feeling hot. He was worried as to why Rio was looking like that.

And Yuri was staring at the Captain of the tenth with the same expression, cheeks lightly flushed, smiling softly. Hitsugaya was worried. More than worried. He was freaked! Yuri hasn't touched him like this before at all!

What was happening with the women!

**A/N** AH!! I'm so sorry! But you won't get the next update in a week! Sorry! And sorry for any mistakes.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Kai Uzmaki

Princess-Lazy-Chan

King of Stories

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

KouriKanji

RyuuRaiden

MoonlightChaos

I-love-red-head-ninjas

fallenangel9413

CaramelTromboneGirl

Hioni

AirMage99

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

rosewhip889

gnarley-

Bloody Diamond

music fans

Black Cat Angel

darkness surrounds me

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

XangelwingsXX

for reviewing! :D Thanks so much! I appreciate all your reviews! =D My mom's an annoying drunk, as usual. Woman doesn't even try to quit. And gasp! D: What's with this chapter?! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. DX

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Shun, Rio, and even _Yuri_ were glaring at the Captain of the twelfth, eyes narrowed dangerously, ignoring the glare the Captain-General was giving them. Shun tapped her foot, lip curled back, arms folded in front of her chest. Rio frowned, eyes narrowed, hands clenched, glaring at the Captain. Yuri was shaking in anger, teeth clenched, eyebrows pulled together.

They... had interrupted a meeting.

And were currently being given dark looks.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto roared, glaring at the women.

"I'm so sorry, Captain-General, but we... have something with Captain Kurotsuchi to talk about." Rio said, smiling darkly, an evil aura surrounding her.

"And you must interrupt a meeting?" Ukitake asked, eyes wide, finding the women a little interesting.

"You bet your damn ass we had to!" Shun growled, shaking in anger, a dark, very dark look on her face.

"And why am I expecting _you_ three?" Kurotsuchi asked, smiling widely, making all three of the women reel back.

"You. Did. Not. Give. Us. The DAMN CURE!!!" Shun yelled, stomping her foot, growling, shoulders hunched up. "You gave us something else, didn't ya?!"

"And what makes you say that?" Kurotsuchi asked, grinning, rubbing his hands together.

"Because last night I almost-"

Shun stopped, looking at her two friends, seeing their angry looks as well. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering why they were angry. She paused, eyes widening, mouth falling open. No fucking way! She dragged them towards the door, whispering to them, gaining everyone's attention.

Shun's eyes narrowed dangerously, seeing her friends nod when she asked a question, their faces red. She turned her head, glaring at the twelfth division Captain, stomping towards him.

"What... did you give us?" Shun asked, voice quiet, frowning deeply.

Kurotsuchi grinned widely, making Shun growl, narrowing her eyes. Everything was hazy from the night before, but she remembered walking towards the Captain, feeling... something.

"Nothing that should trouble you at all. Just a substance that increases sexual desire." Kurotsuchi said, seeing confused looks on Rio and Yuri's faces.

But on everyone else had shocked looks, especially Shun.

"You gave us WHAT?!!!"

Shun was being held back by her zanpakuto along with Rio and Yuri's, all of them struggling to hold the woman back. Shun walked forward, glaring at the grinning Captain, all three of the zanpakuto panicking.

"Shit! Yer master is strong!!!" Kaen yelled, eyes wide, holding the woman's legs.

"Not my fault!" Tora yelled, trying to hold his master back.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Shun yelled, reaching out for the Captain.

"Fer the love a god, stop!!" Kaen yelled, screaming when Shun took another step. "I'd probably be groping 'er now, but 'm too damn scared!!"

"Heh! Finally going to admit you don't deserve her?!" Tora yelled, smirking widely.

"SHUT UP!!"

Shun widened her eyes, stopping, falling on her knees, her arms bind from the back. What the hell?! Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, looking up, seeing that it was the Captain-General.

"What had happened? And I want you to explain it to me calmly." Yamamoto said, glaring at the woman.

Shun narrowed her eyes, scoffing. She closed her eyes tightly, slowly standing up, making everyone widen their eyes slightly. She growled, freeing herself from the kido, rubbing the back of her neck, cursing.

"Shit! Well, first thing... was that... Captain... whatever his name here... GAVE US AN APHRODISIAC!!!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, making both Rio and Yuri widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!!!" Rio yelled, looking really out of character, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back, and blushing heavily. "He gave us what?!!"

"Yeah! I knew something was fucked up when I looked at the Cap-"

Shun stopped, looking away, eyes narrowed, frowning, blushing heavily. Rio and Yuri looked down as well, blushing heavily, holding their faces. Kaen Hebi blinked, before his eyes widened in realization, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Y-Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Ya guys were horny?!" Kaen yelled, laughing loudly, slapping a hand to his forehead, doubling over in laughter. "This is too good! And the fact that ya and the Captains dun remember a thing is making all the more funny!" He yelled, falling to the floor.

He went towards the wall, Rio's leg outstretched, her eyes wide in rage. Everyone widened their eyes, backing away from the woman. Even Shun was scared at the moment.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Rio muttered, looking at said Captain, hands clenched. "If you do not return us back to our original forms and make this thing go away, I will kill you." She said, eyes narrowed.

Everyone in the room shivered. Ukitake blinked, thinking Rio's words over.

"Original forms...?" Ukitake muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

All three women frowned deeply, narrowing their eyes, turning around. Everyone widened their eyes, seeing that they still had their appendages. Yuri pouted. She was sort of hoping to get rid of her ears and tail, even though she liked them.

"Yeah! Apparently, the bastard thought that he would give us stuff that would-"

"Put you in _heat_." Kaen said, grinning widely.

"...Heighten our sexual desires," Shun said, glaring at the zanpakuto. "and not get rid of these damn things!" She yelled, grabbing her tail, frowning deeply.

"...Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said, looking at said Captain.

"I was only doing a little experiment." Kurotsuchi said, not feeling sorry in the least.

Everyone looked back at the three women, seeing their eyes widen, all looking to the sides, blushing, shifting uncomfortably. Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi snickered, looking _very_ amused.

"Horny again?" Kaen asked, only to be sent flying through the doors by Rio and Shun.

Einjero Kyuuseishu sighed, shaking his head. Shun turned around, pointing at the Captain.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, because I can't remember your name, but you better fucking turn us back to normal! This is fucking happening every half an hour!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, all three women stomping out of the room.

All the Captains were quiet, all gaping, wondering what the hell just happened. All of a sudden, Kenpachi grinned widely, walking towards the exit.

"Captain Zaraki! Where are you going?! We must discuss this problem!" Yamamoto snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Just gonna finally go claim something." Kenpachi, continuing to walk out, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

Yamamoto frowned before he sighed, closing his eyes. Why did the Captain do another experiment on those women? Well, he should have expected it. He opened his eyes, dismissing the meeting.

They still had to discuss of an important matter.

-:-

Shun growled, walking down the street, trying to ignore the smirking Captain beside her. Tora no Yuki had told her he had separated them before they could do anything, and ran like hell. She was grateful. Thank god.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman look at him in shock.

"...Huh?"

"I'm only asking if you're okay! No damn need to make a big deal out of." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"...I'm okay." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, giving the Captain a weird look. She smirked a second later, about to comment, until she stopped, eyes widening, flushing.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, frowning.

"N-Nothing! C'mon! Let's go." Shun said, walking faster, walking uncomfortably.

The Captain blinked... before a smirk spread across his face. He knew what was wrong. He looked back, folding his arms over his chest. Thank you Kurotsuchi! With that damn drug he gave her, he might have a better chance at getting her.

"...What're you thinking about?" Shun asked, glaring at the Captain, frowning deeply, blushing.

"Nothing. Just wish your damn sword didn't interrupt us last night." Kenpachi said, frowning.

"Shut up! Who knows what would of happened if he didn't stop us!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, hands clenched, considering on punching the Captain.

"...We could have-"

"Don't you fucking finish that!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain, teeth clenched together.

She yelped, eyes widening, feeling that he... slapped her ass!!! She turned, glaring at the Captain, seeing him smirk and continue on his way. What the hell?! He hasn't done that since... well, three years before.

"Asshole!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

She walked beside the Captain, frowning, looking away from him. Damn that Captain! Because of that damn drug, she's been feeling more attracted to the idiot next to her. She shook her head wildly, holding her head, eyes wide with horror.

Damn that fucking clown bastard!!

"I hate you." Shun muttered childishly, lips pursed, staring at the ground.

She widened her eyes when she was abruptly slammed into a wall, feeling fear pierce through her when she looked at the Captain, seeing his glare. Shit. He looked pissed. Kenpachi grinned, seeing Shun's eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"I could take you right here, and you couldn't do a damn thing about it." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun's eyes narrow.

"I fucking dare you to." Shun growled, glaring at the man, lip curled back.

Her eyes widened when he smashed their mouths together. Shit! Dammit! Why did she have to say that?! Her eyes started closing, along with the Captain's. What the hell... was going on? Their worlds went dark, both wondering what was happening.

-:-

Rio had her head lowered, blushing heavily, holding her face. While she was humiliated, Kaen Hebi was showing no remorse for her whatsoever. He was glad what that Captain had did. Much more of a chance and that noble getting together.

He rubbed his hands together, grinning devilishly.

Then maybe the Princess would loosen up.

"I know your thoughts." Rio said, glaring at her zanpakuto, seeing him flinch.

"I-I... Yeah, ya need a lay." Kaen said, rolling his eyes, frowning.

He cried out in pain when Rio held her arm out, hitting his chest, making him gasp for breath. Rio frowned, glaring at the zanpakuto. How dare he say that! He is supposed to be her zanpakuto, yet he didn't act like her one bit. She narrowed her eyes, looking forward, only to scream when she saw the Captain of the sixth.

"Cap-Captain Kuchiki!" Rio screeched, eyes wide, standing rigid.

"Rio, I... want to-"

"Captain Kuchiki, I want to apologize for last night! I... it was all Captain Kurotsuchi's fault!" Rio exclaimed, bowing repeatedly.

"Rio... it is all right. It is understandable." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Bet yer mad I stopped it, eh?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, arms folded in front of his chest.

He froze when he saw the noble turn his gaze towards him, eyes hard, mouth in a firm line. Whoa. He _was_ pissed. Kaen Hebi looked to the side, eyes wide, turning into smoke, going back into Rio's inner world.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed.

"That is all right, Rio." Byakuya said, smiling softly.

"A-Are you sure?" Rio asked, standing up, hands clasped together tightly.

"Yes." Byakuya said, seeing the woman smile out of relief. He opened his mouth to say something, only to pause, seeing Rio's eyes glaze over. "Is something the matter, Rio?"

"Um... I feel... funny." Rio said, wrapping her arms around her middle, face flushing.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, clenching his hand. That Captain of the twelfth was going to pay- His eyes widened, feeling Rio place her lips over his. What... was this?! His mind started going hazy, everything getting blurry.

What was happening?

-:-

Yuri's face was a tomato. Her face was red. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth was hanging open. Einjero Kyuuseishu walked beside her, eyes closed, blushing heavily. They were both sensing two people.

"Shun-sama... and Rio-sama... that drug must really be affecting them." Einjero said, sighing, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hm hmm." Yuri nodded, pouting.

"And... it must be affecting Tora no Yuki and Kaen Hebi as well." Einjero said, shaking his head, opening his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, looking at her zanpakuto curiously.

"...We... are also affected when you... are... in... Kaen Hebi's way of saying... horny." Einjero stuttered, head lowered, blushing heavily.

Yuri's mouth was hanging open, until her eyes watered, jumping and hugging her zanpakuto, yelling that she was sorry. Hitsugaya frowned, getting a tad jealous, watching as shinigami and zanpakuto hugged each other.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya called, walking after the two.

Both shinigami and zanpakuto stopped, turning, greeting the Captain. Hitsugaya watched as the zanpakuto bowed to him, turning to his master. The Captain narrowed his eyes, seeing the zanpakuto widen his eyes, face reddening before he disappeared.

"What is wrong with him?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Yuri said, shrugging happily.

She jumped and hugged the Captain, grinning widely, making the Captain smile softly. He patted her head, seeing her stand straight on the ground, smiling brightly.

They walked down the street, Yuri furrowing her eyebrows. Darn. Now she knew why Einjero Kyuuseishu had blushed before he went back into her inner world. That drug was in effect.

But how was that possible? She held her head, eyes wide, blushing heavily. She thought that the drug only worked once! Not every thirty minutes?! Her eyes started welling up with tears, lips trembling.

It was not like her! She was the cute woman! She wasn't the woman that wanted- She shook her head, pouting, eyes closed tightly. It was not like her to act like this. It was so out of character.

"Captain Hitsugaya... have you ever had sex?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, looking at the Captain curiously, being blunt.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, staring at the woman in shock, blushing. Where did that come from?! She wasn't even blushing! He cleared his throat, trying to say something, only nothing came out.

"I'm guessing no." Yuri said, tilting her head to the other side, blinking.

"T-That's an inappropriate question, Yuri!" Hitsugaya snapped, frowning.

He blinked, seeing Yuri widen her eyes, blushing, wrapping her arms around her waist. His eyes glazed over, something sweet in the air making his vision blurry. Last thing he remembered was seeing Yuri look at him.

-:-

Shun groaned, eyes closed tightly, feeling the sun shining into her face. Shit. What happened? Did she take a nap or something? All she remembered was walking with the Captain then blackness!

She sat up, groaning in pain, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shit!! It hurt!! What the hell did she do?! She clenched her teeth together, opening one eye. Why the fuck did it hurt so much?

She took a deep breath, trying to relax herself, lessen the pain. It worked, but only a little. It still hurt so much. She opened her eyes, only to blink. Where was she?

"This... ain't my room." Shun muttered, looking around the room.

Where the hell was she? She shivered, eyes widening, feeling... cold. She looked down, mouth falling open, paling. Why... was she NAKED?!!! She grabbed the blanket, covering herself, eyes widening, blushing.

She gasped, eyes widening in horror, hearing a groan. What. The. Hell. Was. That? She swallowed hard, turning her head, eyes still closed tightly, not wanting to see what she had done.

She closely opened one eye, only to snap both eyes open, mouth falling open.

Oh... Fucking... God...

-:-

Rio rubbed her face against the pillow, pouting her lips, eyebrows furrowed. The sun was shining in her face. And it felt like it was the morning. Ugh. She hated the morning. She was not a morning person.

She hated waking up early.

But she had to, so she could get to work. She sat up, rubbing her forehead, sighing, eyes closed. It felt cold. And it wasn't even close to winter. She opened her eyes, only to blink several times.

This... wasn't her room.

Rio blinked several more times, looking around the room. She didn't recognize... her surroundings. In fact, the room look bigger than her room. She widened her eyes. Where was she?!

"Where..." Rio muttered, looking back and forth.

She widened her eyes, sensing... something next to her.

What... was that?

She closed her eyes tightly, turning her head. She slowly opened one eye, only to gasp and widen her eyes, covering her mouth with both her hands. Oh, dear god!

-:-

Yuri snored softly, eyes closed, chest rising up and down. She just wanted to sleep in. But then she would get in trouble. But she could still sleep for several more minutes. Or maybe half an hour. She hoped she could.

She smiled brightly, turning around, wrapping her arm around her pill- Wait. She furrowed her eyebrows. Her pillow... She was holding her pillow, wasn't she?

Her pillow was moving.

She touched the pillow, feeling it moving up... and down. What was she holding?

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, eyebrows furrowed, pursing her lips. She turned her head, opening her eyes, vision blurry. She blinked several times, only to widen her eyes and gasp.

Her eyes began welling up with tears, lips trembling, holding the blanket up to her chest, eyebrows furrowing. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth, and-

Three screams were heard throughout the Seireitei, everyone looking up, wondering what that was.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

SwirlzSmile

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Kai Uzmaki

RyuuRaiden

Bloody Diamond

MoonlightChaos

King of Stories

gnarley-

AirMage99

Ziya Hitsugaya

Ray-nee-chan

Scorpio113

Dragon of Twilight

RyokoSon

IceSharkDemon

Hioni

for reviewing! :D You guys are so damn awesome. X3 I'm going to admit, I'm a big fan of Princess and the Frog! =D It's such an awesome movie! I apologize for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Rio rushed, getting dressed, hopping on one foot, trying to get her hakama on, eyes wide with horror. Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, fucking god! She hurried, rushing around the room quietly, pulling her clothes on. She frowned, looking around the room, looking for her missing sock. Dammit! Where was it?!

"Are you looking for this?"

Rio froze, eyes widening, turning to stone. She swallowed hard, turning her head, feeling her heart pound faster, seeing the Captain and head noble of the Kuchiki clan. Fear went through her heart, eyes wide with horror.

Byakuya held the sock out, waiting for the woman to grab it. Rio, hesitantly, walked forward, grabbing the sock, avoiding the Captain's gaze. Byakuya had woken up, shocked he was late, and stopped, seeing the woman rushing all over the room quietly, looking for her clothes. He was quite shocked... to have been naked himself.

But he had quietly put on a robe, watching as the woman searched for her sock, panicking.

"What... had happened?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"I-I don't know." Rio muttered, looking to the sides, sweating.

How could this happen?! How? How?! HOW?!! She held her face, eyes closed tightly, hoping this was only a dream. Wait. It _had_ to be a dream. She didn't remember anything during the night.

She poked the Captain's chest.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"...Is this a dream?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows, freezing.

"No."

Rio widened her eyes, staring at the Captain in shock, feeling her mouth slowly fall open. Oh... GOD!!! She paced around the room, holding her face, muttering that she was only dreaming.

Byakuya closed his eyes, sighing, putting a hand to his face. He had slept with someone. No. He looked up, mouth in a firm line. He had slept with the one he loved, and he was not even married to her yet.

He paused.

Yet? He removed his hand several centimeters from his face, eyes distant, mouth open slightly. Had he wanted to be her husband? He narrowed his eyes. Did she-

"What are we going to do?!" Rio yelled, covering her face, bending down, tears rolling down her face, really confused.

"Rio, calm down." Byakuya said, walking towards the woman.

"How can I calm down? I had... slept with my own Captain." Rio muttered, looking at the floor, mouth trembling. "And I can't recall how it even started." She said, closing her eyes.

"...Neither do I." Byakuya said, seeing the woman look up in shock.

"But... how-"

"The Captain responsible for giving you an aphrodisiac. I will contact him, soon." Byakuya said, glaring straight ahead, hands clenched.

"But, what if he-"

"Nii-sama!"

Both people widened their eyes, both looking at the door in shock. Oh, no! Byakuya pointed at the closet, silently telling Rio to hide in there, seeing her nod and fixed his robes. Rukia opened the door, bowing.

"Nii-sama, it is... almost noon and I was worried. You are... usually at your division in the morning. Is something wrong?" Rukia asked, hands on the floor, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing is wrong, Rukia. I merely overslept. You can leave." Byakuya said, eyes closed, looking away from his adopted sister.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia said, nodding, closing the door.

Rio's lips trembled, eyes closed, sitting inside the closet, hearing the Captain call for her to come out. What was she going to do?

-:-

Shun stayed against the wall, eyes wide, teeth clenched, orbs small, a panicked look on her face. She held the blanket close, to shocked to say or do anything. Her Captain... her _Captain_!! She had sex with her Captain!!!

He was currently sitting up, staring at her with wide eyes, _very_ exposed. But they both weren't bothered by that at the moment. They were bothered that they were in the same bed!!

"What happened?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, not worried that he was naked in the least.

"I-I don't know!" Shun yelled, looking away from the Captain, praying she was only dreaming. "A-And cover yourself, dammit!" She yelled, glaring back at the man, pointing at his exposed chest for emphasis.

She didn't like the way the Captain began to smirk, making her narrow her eyes and curl her lip back. What the hell was that look for? She widened her eyes when he stood up, holding the blanket tighter against her body.

"So, you don't recall what happened?" Kenpachi asked, smirk widening, folding his arms over his chest.

"N-No!" Shun growled, blushing heavily, looking to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

She heard him grunt for her attention, unintentionally looking towards him with a frown, only to yelp in surprise, seeing him standing up. Her eyes went down, only for her whole face to turn red, eyes widening.

"I said cover up!!!" Shun yelled, covering her eyes, sweating, lips trembling, eyes closed tightly.

"The blanket's not covering you." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

Shun yelped once more, uncovering her eyes, looking down. The blanket was still on. She growled, looking up, glaring at the Captain. She widened her eyes, blushed, and looked to the side, turning away from the Captain. Oh, god! He was still naked!

"Eeeeh? What's this? Shun acting like a fragile little woman?" Kenpachi muttered, chuckling, seeing the woman shake in anger.

"S-Shut up! I... I... Just shut up!" Shun yelled, holding her face, eyes still wide, staring at the floor.

"You sound like you're not happy. Why?" Kenpachi asked, grinning, bending down, blowing the back of Shun's ear, making her jump.

"I-I... I'm just not happy okay!" Shun yelled, turning her head, glaring at the Captain. "And... YOU'RE STILL NAKED!!!"

She jumped away, covering her eyes again, eyebrows furrowed. The Captain smirked, standing straight, walking towards the woman, grabbing her wrist, feeling Shun freeze. He confused her when he forced her to turn around, her back facing his chest. She uncovered her eyes, blinking when she looked at the wall.

"What are you-"

Shun screamed, loud, feeling him grab her breast, making her jump forward, holding the blanket closer to her body, eyes wide. She continued to stare at the Captain in shock, while said man looked at his hand. She went rigid, seeing him smirk at her.

"Quite a chest you have. Now I know why you always use a wrap." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, seeing the woman's face turn crimson.

"S-Shut up! S-Stop teasing me!" Shun yelled, looking away from the Captain, eyes closed.

"Then would you like to see what I can do?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman look at him questioningly.

"What... you can do...?" Shun muttered, eyebrows furrowed, confused. Her eyes widened, turning red. "NO, YOU BIG PERVERT!!" She yelled, holding her face, looking down.

"Feels weird, seeing you like this. Usually you always have a frown on your face, but now... you're actually blushing." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

"W-Well, that's because you're naked! And still not covered!" Shun yelled, covering her eyes, walking around the room, blindly looking for her clothes. "Help me look for my clothes, at least!"

She jumped when she felt something in front of her, reaching out and touching it, uncovering her eyes. She looked up, seeing the Captain holding out her shihakusho. She grabbed it, still holding the blanket.

"...What happened?" Shun asked, looking away from the Captain.

"I don't know. Can't remember shit. Wish I did though." Kenpachi said, sighing, frowning.

Shun furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the floor, eyes still wide. What the hell was she going to do?!

-:-

Hitsugaya and Yuri stared at each other with wide eyes, both their faces red, mouths hanging open. They stayed against the walls on the opposite sides of the room. How? Why? What happened?

Yuri's eyes started welling up with tears, lips trembling, holding the blanket closer to her chest. Hitsugaya widened his eyes, sweating, about to tell her to be quiet, when she started bawling.

"Y-Yuri, please be quiet! What if someone hears you!" Hitsugaya whispered harshly, covering the woman's mouth, eyes wide, looking away from her.

Yuri... his girlfriend... was naked... in his room. Normally, relationships were like this were normal, but Yuri was fragile and so innocent. He closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, a troubled look on his face. How could he do this.

And other than that, he lost his virginity.

Now was not the time to think about that!!

"I'm so sorry, Yuri! I-I can't remember anything from last night!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, blushing, trying to remain calm, which was hard. "I wouldn't have done anything if I was in control of myself!"

That only made Yuri cry harder.

"Y-Yuri! I didn't mean that! I only said that because... you... you had a bad past, and I didn't want you to think about that." Hitsugaya said, eyebrows furrowed, a very panicked look on his face.

Yuri sniffled, eyes red, not crying anymore. She looked away, blushing, slowly nodding. How could this happen to her? She was Yuri. The adorable woman that always made her friends smile. Well, Rio, not Shun. She just annoyed her.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, voice hoarse, still sniffling.

"I-I'm not sure. All I remember is staring at you." Hitsugaya said, rushing around the room, getting dressed.

Yuri began running as well, looking for her clothes, putting them on as fast as she could. How could this happen?! Her friends would be freaked if they knew she had... sex. She shook her head wildly, eyes wide.

How could this happen?!!!

Fully dressed, she stood where she was, rubbing her arm, eyebrows furrowed, mouth trembling. What would happen now? Would the Captain not want to see her now? Oh, why did this have to happen?

"Yuri... I... I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said, sighing, looking at the floor.

"No... It's okay... It's all clowny's fault." Yuri said, narrowing her eyes, glaring out the window, clenching her hands.

Oh, she was pissed.

She was going to kill him! She was going to act like Shun and yell curses at him. She curled her lip back, stomping towards the door, going to do what she wanted to do. But the Captain had stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, eyebrows furrowed, eyes welling up with tears once more.

"Yuri... going to attack Kurotsuchi will get you arrested. And... I will try to do something upon this matter." Hitsugaya said, sighing, eyes closed.

"...Okay, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri muttered, lowering her head.

They were quiet.

Awkward silence.

"What... do we do now?"

"I suppose we should... go to work."

"Okay."

They both walked out of the room, making sure no one was around, and ran like hell, Yuri saying she had to go somewhere and ran in another direction. What were they going to do?!

-:-

All three women were standing in the office of Ichigo Kurosaki, his eyes wide with shock. They told him what they had done, and he was shocked beyond anything. Why they went to him made him confused, but he didn't care at the moment.

"You slept with your Captains?!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, eyes wide.

"Shut up! You want everyone to hear or something?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man, blushing. "And... I left when he... kissed me and said see you later."

"He kissed you?" Rio asked, smiling brightly, looking at her friend.

"SHUT UP!!"

"We went to you, Captain Kurosaki, because we had heard before that you helped a lot of people before in the past. And... we're confused as to what to do." Rio said, eyebrows furrowed, a troubled look on her face.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, about to reply, when the door opened, the lieutenant of the fifth squad walked in, smiling, paperwork in her hands.

"Captain Kurosaki, I have- oh. You have company?" Momo asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Uh, yes. Hinamori, I'm going to need you to leave. We have to talk." Ichigo said, motioning to the three women for emphasis.

"Oh! Yes. I'll be back, Captain Kurosaki." Momo said, bowing, closing the door.

"Captain Kurosaki... sounds weird." Shun muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, smirking.

"Be quiet! And what do you mean you slept with your Captains?" Ichigo asked, sitting back down, motioning for his guests to pull up a chair.

"Oh, we only cuddled and talked to each other and called each other pet names." Shun said, sitting down, rolling her eyes. "What do you think?! We fucked each other brainless!" She yelled, seeing the three other people blush deeply.

"Shun! That is inappropriate!" Rio snapped, staring at her friend in a disapproving manner.

"It's true! Oh, fuck! What have I done?!!" Shun yelled, holding her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "I fucked up big time."

"Me too." Yuri muttered, eyes welling up with tears.

"Actually..."

All three women looked up, seeing Ichigo rub the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. Why did he look like that? Unless there was more behind this. Was there?! Oh, shit! Were they going to die for sleeping with a superior?!

"I think... it's because of that drug Kurotsuchi gave you." Ichigo said, frowning.

He blinked, seeing their wide eyes, all three being eerily quiet. Kind of scary. He sighed, closing his eyes, waiting for the outburst from Shu-

"WHAT?!!!!"

There it was.

"Of all people, Shun, I would have thought you would figure out it was Kurotsuchi. He administered the drug to you three. He even changed you three into hybrids!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at their appendages for emphasis.

"...Fuck it. I don't care if I get arrested, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Shun yelled, standing up, running for the door and down the hall.

"Shun, wait!" Rio yelled, standing up, eyes wide with shock.

"She's going to die!" Yuri yelled, grabbing her hair, a look of horror on her face.

Rio and Yuri turned their gazes upon the Captain, seeing the Strawberry's panicked look. Ichigo sighed, standing up, motioning them to follow him. Seeing their confused looks, he scowled.

"I'm going so we can stop her. Let's go!" Ichigo yelled, running out of the room.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, nodding, running after the Captain. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, running down a street, shocking both Rio and Yuri. He knew where Shun went?

"I thought you couldn't sense anything." Rio said, running behind the Captain.

"You think I didn't do anything while the three of you were gone? I've been training." Ichigo said, glaring at the woman. "I've been training a lot since I died."

"WHAT?!!!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, shocked.

"Yeah. I died. From a car crash." Ichigo said, frowning, kind of ticked that someone as powerful as him died by a car crash. "I'm just thankful I've kept all my memories. And since I still had my shikai and Bankai, Gramps decided that I should be a Captain."

"That's so great! Not for everyone you knew before, but at least you remember." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Yeah... my family's okay since they know everything now. And that the fact that my dad kept everything from me during all those years." Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, all three of them running around a corner.

"My dad's a... shinigami." Ichigo muttered, seeing shocked looks on the women. "But it's okay. I'm supposed to visit them for two weeks in three days." He said, smiling.

"That's good." Rio said, closing her eyes, nodding.

They all stopped, narrowing their eyes, seeing the twelfth division come into view. They frowned, sensing Shun's reiatsu inside. They ran, ignoring the looks they were getting, all running down the hall.

"Where is he?!"

There was the person they were looking for now.

They ran around the corner, seeing Shun walking down the hall, hands clenched. They walked up to her, about to yell, when she stopped, looking into a room, her eyes widening.

"...Shun?" Rio called, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

Said woman looked at them, putting a finger to her lips, silently telling them to be quiet. Quirking an eyebrow, Ichigo walked up to the woman, looking into the room she was looking in, widening his eyes. Both Rio and Yuri joined them, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion.

At the moment, all three Captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh were in the room, all glaring at the Captain of the twelfth. Why would they be there? They went quiet, concealing their reiatsu, listening to the conversation.

"We want you to undo whatever you have done to our subordinates." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"Yeah. Fuck, I don't want that damn woman to be uneasy around me." Kenpachi growled, lip curled back, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yes, I must agree with them. My subordinate is probably going to be uncomfortable around me now, because of you." Hitsugaya said, glaring at the scientist, hands clenched.

Kurotsuchi smiled, making all three Captains frown. Why the hell was he smiling?

"So, I'm guessing you all have lain with your subordinates?" Kurotsuchi asked, grinning widely, seeing that he got it spot on. "Now, you know that a subordinate and a Captain are not supposed to have a liaison."

"I don't give a damn. I want her to remember!" Kenpachi yelled, slamming his hands on the table, growling.

"I simply do not want my subordinate doing something she does not want to do. I want you to change her back now." Hitsugaya said, his reiatsu raising along with the other Captains.

"It is none of your business what I do with anyone, Captain. But I will be expecting you to change Rio back." Byakuya said, turning around, walking towards the exit with the other two Captains, Kurotsuchi's smile widening.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri were shocked. They seemed to... care. Ichigo smirked, still peering into the room. They cared about them after all. All of them paused, seeing that the Captains... were walking towards them. They widened their eyes, running down the hall, trying to hide.

They hid around the corner, their eyes closed, thinking they were invisible. They sighed out of relief, hearing footsteps go by, and opened their eyes, only to shout out in surprise when they saw the three Captains they were spying on.

"They forced me to come." Ichigo said, pointing at the three women, walking by the Captains as fast as he could.

"What?! You fucking liar!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Strawberry, eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm so sorry!" Rio exclaimed, bowing, apologizing.

"...I'm hungry." Yuri muttered, rubbing her stomach, avoiding her Captain's look.

"We must discuss what has happened, Rio." Byakuya said, looking at his subordinate, eyes hard.

"So should we." Hitsugaya said, looking at Yuri, arms folded in front of his chest.

"C'mon." Kenpachi growled, grabbing Shun, hauling her over his shoulder.

Shun was momentarily stunned, before she flinched and started hitting the Captain's back, yelling at him to let her down. He didn't listen of course, and walked down the hall, his eyes narrowed. He considered grabbing her tail just to shut her up.

Rio and Yuri lowered their heads, following their Captains, their hearts pounding fast. What were they going to say? Were they going to transfer them? Were they going to tell them to leave them alone?

Damn that clown!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** I'd like to thank

KouriKanji

gnarley-

King of Stories

Black Cat Angel

Kai Uzmaki

music fans

imnotinsane13

AirMage99

Princess-Lazy-Chan

MoonlightChaos

Bloody Diamond

The Happy Emo

Scorpio113

RyuuRaiden

Hioni

for reviewing! :D You guys rock! You're awesome! And what's this?! D: Kisuke Urahara makes contact?!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Yuri's lips trembled, eyes welling up with tears, whimpering. She was sitting in the Captain's office, back slouched, trying to be as small as she could. That proved impossible, of course. So she could only sit and wait for the Captain to say something. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, seeing that Yuri was uncomfortable, avoiding his look once more. He closed his eyes, sighing, opening his mouth.

"Yuri-"

"I'm sorry!" Yuri yelled, tears streaming down her face, lips trembling.

"Yuri-"

"It was all Captain Kurotsuchi's fault!" Yuri screamed, flailing her arms, whimpering.

"Yur-"

"I didn't want to do it!" Yuri shouted, lowering her head, a lot of bad memories going through her head.

Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Why wouldn't she listen? He was trying to apologize... and blame it all on Kurotsuchi, that bastard. He opened his eyes, opening his mouth, about to speak, when he paused. Yuri was crying.

Wasn't nothing different, but this was serious.

"Yuri?" Hitsugaya muttered, seeing the woman look up, tears still streaming down her face, her expression distressed.

"...Shiro-chan..." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes tightly, sobbing quietly.

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, standing up, walking over to the woman, bending down, putting his hand on her shoulder. He frowned when he saw her flinch away from his touch, making him pull her towards him in an embrace. He closed his eyes, mouth in a firm line, feeling her freeze.

"Yuri... what's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Yuri with a worried expression.

"...Him." Yuri muttered, eyes wide with fear, every memory going through her mind.

"Him?" Hitsugaya asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"...Hikaru." Yuri muttered, holding her head, closing her eyes in denial.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, mouth falling open slightly, staring at the woman in confusion. Hikaru...? Who was that? He gasped, eyebrows pulling together, clenching his hands. Was it that... person who had raped her?

"Yuri... who is this Hikaru?" Hitsugaya asked, holding Yuri's shoulders, bent down in front of her.

Yuri looked up, still holding her head, eyes wide, panting fast, her chest heaving. Her lips trembled, furrowing her eyebrows, shaking slightly, making Hitsugaya narrow his eyes.

"He's the man... who raped me."

-:-

Rio rubbed her arms, trying to calm her heart, hoping the Captain would drop the subject. Of course he wouldn't. He would not drop the subject because... they had sex with each other. Her eyes started welling up with tears. She shook her head. No! Now was not the time to cry.

"Rio..."

Said woman snapped her attention to the Captain, eyebrows furrowed, a panicked look on her face. Byakuya was sitting in his chair, both sitting in his office, hands clasped together, eyes closed. Oh, was she in trouble? Stupid question. Of course she was in trouble!! She slept with a superior!

"_Bet ya want ta remember what ya did, eh?_"

Rio froze, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. What did he want now? She frowned when she heard the snake snickering. What could he possibly want to tell her that would be in the middle of an important conversation? Which she did not want to have.

"_Princess, I dun remember shit. Probably cause I was passed out. But I seem to remember what _you_ guys did._"

Rio paused, eyes widening, face reddening. Now was not the time! She tried to ignore her zanpakuto, trying to concentrate on the Captain that was surely mad at her and resented her.

"_Ya guys... fucked each other over and over again! Bwahahahaha! I couldn't believe it at all!_"

Rio's mouth fell open, eyes wide, hands clenched. No! She couldn't trust that idiot! He was probably lying. He had to be, right? Right?! He had to! She was not going to listen to him at all.

"Rio, I would like to... apologize. What happened the night before was not my actions, as you probably already figured out by that Captain." Byakuya said, opening his eyes, seeing Rio still.

"Yes... I know." Rio said, slowly nodding, eyebrows furrowed.

"But there is something I want to know." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, seeing Rio start sweating.

"Yes... sir?" Rio asked, clenching her hands, really panicked now.

"...Do you regret it?"

It took Rio several moments to process what he just said.

She tilted her head, eyes wide, a humorous shocked look on her face, staring at the Captain in shock. She must have heard wrong, right? Right. She must have. There was no way Captain Kuchiki was asking if she regretted sleeping with him. She lowered her head, eyebrows furrowed, making Byakuya narrow his eyes. Did she regret it?

"...No... Not at all, Captain Kuchiki."

-:-

Shun frowned, looking to the side, sitting across from the Captain, avoiding his gaze, blushing heavily. She did not forget how they started their day. Oh, no. She was never going to forget. It was going to haunt her for the rest of her natural life.

"What do you want?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, arms folded over her chest.

When he didn't answer, she quirked an eyebrow, turning her head... only to narrow her eyes and curl her lip back. His gaze was intent on her damn chest! She blushed deeply, covering her chest, glaring at the Captain.

"S-Stop staring!" Shun yelled, facing away from the Captain.

Shit. Wouldn't he stop staring?! It was making her nervous. She paused. Nervous? Her? Around _him_? As if. She spared him a glance, only to regret it. He was smirking, and it made her face turn red. Bastard!

"I said stop staring!" Shun yelled, frowning deeply, looking away from the Captain.

She froze, eyes widening, feeling the couch sink in behind her. Oh, god. He was sitting behind her. Why did he have to tease her?! Why couldn't he just leave her alone! She had told him she hated him, but she only half-meant tha-

Her eyes widened, being turned around, her back against the couch, blushing heavily, seeing the Captain hovering over her with a smirk. What the hell was he going to do?! She looked to the side, trying to ignore him.

"W-What do you want?" Shun asked, eyebrows pulled together, _trying_ to ignore the man.

Note trying.

He didn't seem to want to be ignored. Shun yelped, the Captain licking her neck. Dammit! Not now! She pushed against his chest, frowning deeply, blushing heavily.

"Jeez! Let's just talk, dammit!" Shun yelled, sitting up, moving away from the Captain as far as she could, eyes wide.

"Okay... let's talk." Kenpachi said, sitting up, smirking widely. "Y'know what this means, right?"

"...What... what means?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, confused.

She _really_ didn't like the way the Captain smirked, resting his cheek against his palm, his elbow resting on the back of the couch. She looked to the side, sweating, uncomfortable, wondering what he was going to say.

"That you're mine now. Officially." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, seeing the woman snap her attention back to him.

"...WHAT?!!!"

-:-

Einjero Kyuuseishu was currently glaring at the Captain of the tenth squad, the Captain glaring back at him, both not looking away, even though the zanpakuto was holding his sniffling master, rocking her gently. Apparently, he was not happy that his master told the Captain who had raped her.

He was especially not happy that they slept together.

"I do not approve of you anymore." Einjero said, holding Yuri closer, narrowing his eyes.

"I do not approve of you as well." Hitsugaya said, both zanpakuto and shinigami glaring at each other.

"Can... I get down?" Yuri asked, looking at her zanpakuto questioningly, eyebrows furrowed.

Einjero Kyuuseishu's attention immediately went back to Yuri, nodding, gently setting her on her feet. His worried expression did not escape Yuri, making her smile brightly. She wiped her eyes, trying to erase any evidence she was crying. For real.

She blinked when she noticed the glaring contest, the Captain and zanpakuto not breaking their gazes from each other. She tilted her head, blinking several times. Was something wrong?

She continued to watch as they glared at each other, Einjero almost the same size as the Captain, only an inch taller. She walked towards the door, tip toeing, trying to leave as quietly as she cou-

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya and Einjero Kyuuseishu asked in unison, staring at the woman questioningly.

"N-No where!" Yuri yelled, standing straight, smiling brightly.

So close.

"Yuri-sama, I do not appreciate Captain Hitsugaya around you now. Seeing as he defiled your innocence." Einjero said, glaring at the Captain, eyes narrowed, a dark aura surrounding him.

"I was not in control of my actions!" Hitsugaya snapped, hands clenched, glaring back at the zanpakuto.

"Excuses. That's all they are." Einjero said, closing his eyes, scoffing.

"They are not excuses! I am telling the truth!"

"Are you now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we will need Yuri-sama's opinion now, will we? Yuri-sama, is..."

"Where did she go?"

Yuri ran down the hall, eyes wide, hoping they wouldn't run after her. She couldn't handle them yelling at each other. And she was getting scared from their glares. She blinked, stopping, seeing a hell butterfly.

-:-

Rio sighed, hands resting on her lap, kneeling. She was currently sitting in the Kuchiki manor. For what reason, she did not know, but she was scared and nervous. She looked outside, eyebrows furrowed, a saddened expression on her face.

She was scared!

And the fact that she was being watched didn't make it any better. It only made her more worried. All the guards were in the same room as her, all staring at her, making her heart pound faster.

"Rio."

The woman's attention immediately went to the head of the Kuchiki clan, pleading in her eyes, silently telling the Captain to get her out of there. Byakuya nods, turning around, letting Rio stand and follow him, ignoring everyone that was staring at her.

She was silent.

She was nervous, scared what the Captain was going to do, or say! When was the last time she was so nervous? She furrowed her eyebrows, being led into a room, the Captain closing the door behind her. He walked towards his chair, sitting down, eyes closed.

"Captain Kuchi-"

"Byakuya."

"...Byakuya... uh, why am I... here?" Rio asked, sitting down to the offered seat.

"I want to ask you a question." Byakuya said, closing his eyes, sitting straight.

Rio looked at the Captain questioningly, a worried expression on her face. Why would he have invited her to his manor? Why was he being calm? Was she going to die?! Oh, she hoped not.

She blinked, seeing the Captain grab her hand, holding it in his tightly. Why was he...? She looked up, seeing the Captain slowly open his eyes, his orbs peering into hers, making her heart beat faster.

"Rio... would you-"

Byakuya stopped, looking to the side, eyes narrowed. Rio furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was going to say. Looking in the direction he was looking in, she blinked, seeing a hell butterfly. She watched as the Captain held his hand out, listening to the message, sighing, closing his eyes. Rio looked at their hands, feeling the Captain squeeze hers tighter.

"We must go to a meeting." Byakuya said, standing up.

"But... I thought... you were going to ask ask me a question?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"I will ask you later." Byakuya said, helping the woman up, eyes closed.

Later.

-:-

Shun had her eyes wide, staying as far away as she could from the Captain, up against a wall, arms spread. He was currently trying to pin her down, and have his way with her!! Which was _not_ okay for her!

She was shocked enough when he told her she was his, which she was not! Even though she had a collar he had given her around her neck, which couldn't come off. That did not mean she was his!

"S-Stay away!" Shun yelled, ducking under the Captain's legs, running to the other side of the room.

Shit! She wasn't going to deny it. She was scared! She was still sore, for fuck's sakes! Dammit! She had to tell him why she didn't want him to mate he- Sex! Have _sex_ with her! Dammit. Her damn appendages must be screwing with her mind.

She paused.

Her face went red, thinking of that word over and over again! Dammit! She wasn't a pervert! The man currently standing in front of her was a per- Wait. He was standing in front of her. She widened her eyes in horror. For fuck!

"Stay away!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, a distressed look on her face. "I don't want you... to sleep with me again!"

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply, holding onto the woman's arm so she couldn't run away again.

"Because I'm still sore!" Shun whined, pouting, closing her eyes. "What the hell is that thing?! Is it a damn building?! It's fucking huge!" She yelled, pointing at the man's crotch, eyebrows pulled together.

The Captain seemed to take that as a compliment and smirked, making Shun growl, narrowing her eyes. She tried to get out of the trap, trying to actually _bite_ the Captain. She widened her eyes when her back was against the Captain's chest, his arms wrapped around her. Shit! Shit!!!

"Too bad we didn't remember shit. I would've preferred if we remember everything." Kenpachi said, frowning, blowing the back of Shun's ear, smirking when she shivered.

"W-Why?" Shun asked, eyes wide, trying to get loose, blushing.

"I would've made you scream, loud." Kenpachi whispered, grinning when he saw Shun's entire face turn red.

"SHUT UP!!!"

They both stopped what they were doing, seeing a hell butterfly in front of them. It only made Shun widen her eyes, backing up into the Captain, trying to get him to cover her with his arms. It only made him smirk, making her stand off to the side, and smacked her ass, making her turn and glare at him.

"BASTARD!!!"

-:-

All three women stood in the Captain's meeting room, Shun muttering curses, saying they _weren't_ Captains, so they shouldn't be in there. Rio and Yuri didn't mind, both bowing, staying quiet. Shun yawned, frowning deeply, glaring at the floor. She did not want to stare at her Captain, and neither did Rio and Yuri.

The night before still haunted them.

"Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko, Yuri Hikari... it has come to my attention of what you three had done last nig-"

"IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!!!" Shun yelled, standing up, pointing at the twelfth division Captain. "He gave _us_ an _aphrodisiac_!! So, it is clearly his fault! He's a dolt for doing that actually."

"What?! It's an insult for someone like _you_ to call me such a thing! I was merely testing a new-"

"Sex drug?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain. "Who the hell would test a sex drug, dumbass?!!"

"I am not a dumbass, as you call it! It is science!"

"Hah! Science! A frickin' scientist would be figuring out how to... TURN US BACK TO NORMAL!!" Shun yelled, glaring right into the Captain's face.

"You have no authority over me, slut!" Kurotsuchi yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Slut?!! Oh, that's it! Captain-General! Let me kick this bastard's ass!!" Shun yelled, holding up her arms, about to punch away.

"Hold it! You know, Shun Masuyo, that you would be arrested for attacking a Captain," Yamamoto said, seeing Shun frown deeply, both her friends smiling brightly in amusement. "But other than... what Captain Kurotsuchi has given you, it has come to my attention that you three had befriended Kisuke Urahara, correct?"

Shun, Rio, and Yuri perked up, raising their heads, staring at the Captain questioningly. They all glanced at each other, staring at the Captain, slowly nodding, wondering why he would want to know.

"Good. Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said, nodding to the Captain.

Kurotsuchi frowned, raising his hand, all three women looking in the middle of the room, eyes widening when they saw a platform, four screens appearing out of nowhere. Shun's eyes sparkled, making Rio and Yuri stare at her questioningly. They all widened their eyes when they saw someone on the screen.

"_Ah! It's my favorite girls! Still getting into trouble, Shun-chan?_" The man asked, waving his fan in front of his face.

Everyone in the room recognized him, Ichigo frowning when he saw who it was. The man had a green and white striped hat, wearing a green kimono, and had messy blonde hair.

"Kisuke-san!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly, standing up straight.

"_Ah, Rio-chan! Beautiful as always I see!_" Urahara chirped, grinning widely, waving his fan.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, glancing at Rio, seeing her cheeks flush slightly, a bright smile on her face. He was getting jealous. Ridiculous. He should not be getting jealous over a traitor.

"_And Yuri-chan! Looking cute as always!_" Urahara squealed, smiling brightly, waving at the smiling woman.

"Hi, Kisuke-chan!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms, smiling brightly.

"What do you want?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed.

"_Ah! It pains me when you talk to me like that, Shun-chan._" Urahara said, pouting.

"Don't call me that!" Shun growled, glaring at the man.

Urahara grinned widely, making Rio and Yuri giggle, and making Shun curl her lip back, narrowing her eyes. Oh, how she wanted to punch that look off his face.

"_And I hear you three were naughty, naughty last night._" Urahara said, grinning widely, hiding his happy expression behind his fan, seeing all three women blush, their eyes widen. "_Seems I was right! Mayu-chan! That's a bad boy! Making my favorite girls horny for their Captains was bad!_"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the ex-Captain, lip curled back, shaking in anger.

"_Ah, yes! I need you three to come here to my lovely shop! I gathered some information you might want to see. And it's not good news._" Urahara said, eyes narrowed.

"...What information?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"_Remember that question you had asked me when I was training you guys? Well... Rio-chan and Yuri-chan. Shun-chan was so mean, she wouldn't let me train her at all!_" Urahara yelled, pouting.

"Question...? You mean...?" Rio narrowed her eyes, along with her friends.

"_Yes._" Urahara said, nodding, serious. It was quickly diminished. "_So I need you all to come here as soon as possible!_" He chirped, grinning widely.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri clenched their hands, remembering what question, request, they had asked him. It seems he did some researching. But to do researching about someone who was from the Rukongai, while he was in the World of the Living is quite incredible.

"_So, Captain-General! I need these three lovely ladies to come here!_" Urahara chirped, grinning widely, looking at the Head Captain.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, sighing. He nodded, making the grin on Urahara's face widen. He snapped his fan shut, his attention going back to the three women.

"_I'll see you here! Maybe I'll give you my famous massages!_" Urahara chirped, nodding, smiling brightly.

"As if!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man, seeing him pout.

"_Fine. But I'll see you three here later!_" Urahara said, nodding, the screens disappearing.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri narrowed their eyes, bowing, standing up and turning around, walking out the exit, confusing some of the Captains. They just left... without saying a good bye. Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya frowned. What had they asked that man? Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

Seemed like he was going to meet them there.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I'd like to thank

KouriKanji

music fans

Princess-Lazy-Chan

King of Stories

rosewhip889

Kai Uzmaki

dreamingofmagic

gnarley-

Black Cat Angel

Bloody Diamond

MoonlightChaos

AirMage99

for reviewing! :D You guys are so damn awesome! Like everyday. :3 Sorry people! I couldn't help it with this chapter! XD I was having too much fun. . So, enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I own the three women and zanpakuto.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri sighed, walking towards the Senkaimon. Going to see Kisuke Urahara. Shun frowned deeply. She was not looking forward to that. Rio and Yuri however were ecstatic. They couldn't wait to see the shop keeper! He had been very nice to them while they stayed at his shop.

"I don't want to go, dammit. Even if it is to find out some information." Shun growled, muttering curses, hands shoved into her pockets.

"But it's important! And we get to see Kisuke-chan." Yuri said, grinning widely, hopping in excitement.

"Isn't it great! It's been about a month and a half since we have returned." Rio said, smiling softly, seeing Shun frown deeply.

"Don't give a damn. All I want is information." Shun said, sighing, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're always mean to Kisuke-san." Rio said, mouth in a firm line, sighing.

"He's a pervert, and I don't care much for fucking perverts." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands, frowning deeply. "Remember that time he walked in on me in the bathroom?"

"...Yeah?"

"I WAS IN THE DAMN SHOWER!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friends, seeing their confused looks. They opened their mouth, about to defend their friend, when the angry woman continued. "Then offered to wash my back!!"

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, mouths opening slightly. They looked away, not wanting to talk more about the subject, making the angry woman frown deeply and stomp forward.

When they looked ahead, they blinked, widening their eyes slightly. Shun frowned deeply immediately, while Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, all seeing their Captains. Ichigo was there as well, but looked as if he was forced there, looking uncomfortable.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Yuri chirped, making the Captain of the tenth frown, and ran over to the Captain, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling brightly.

"Yuri." Ichigo said, sighing, closing his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, staring at the orange haired man curiously.

"Because I was-" Ichigo stopped, seeing the three glares he was getting from his fellow Captains. "I... wanted to see you guys off." He said, frowning deeply, back slouched.

"We will see you later on, Captain Kurosaki." Rio said, smiling softly, bowing.

You could say... the Captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh... were pissed! They were ignoring them, and for what reason, they didn't know! Well, that was a lie. Of course they knew.

"We must be off now, Captains. I will see you when we come back in a couple days, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing lowly, eyes wide, nervous around the Captain.

"Bye... Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri muttered, running towards the Senkaimon.

"...So long." Shun grumbled, walking by the Captain, still avoiding his look, eyes narrowed.

They were so damn uncomfortable around them! They walked through the light, not even glancing back, making the Captains narrow their eyes. They didn't like the way they were acting. Ichigo glanced at the Captain, slowly backing away, turning around, about to haul ass, WHEN... someone grabbed the back of his robes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenpachi asked, curling his lip back, lifting the Captain in the air.

"I-I was only... going to stand over there." Ichigo said, pointing in a random direction.

"And where would that be?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes narrowed, arms folded in front of his chest.

"...At my house." Ichigo said, frowning deeply, knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you happen to forget what we told you, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, calm, seeing Ichigo frown and nod. "We must have you-"

"Show us the way to that bastard's shop." Kenpachi finished, reiatsu raising, tightening his grip.

"You can find it yourselves!" Ichigo yelled, scowling, eyes narrowed, not believing this was happening. "And why would you follow them anyways? You trust them, don't you?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

His frown deepened when none of the Captains answered, and instead kept glaring at him. No way...

They didn't trust them at all!!

-:-

The trio walked down the street, looking back and forth, looking for the shop they had stayed for several nights. They had their own place when they had been training, but they liked to camp at Urahara shoten, and requested Urahara to train them.

"Where the hell is it?!" Shun yelled, looking down an alley way, only to frown when she saw no one.

"It's probably right around the corner." Rio said, looking on the bright side, unlike her angry friend who always yelled when she couldn't find something. "Probably."

"PROBABLY?!!! Jeez! Where the hell is it?!!" Shun yelled, going to kick a car, until her friends pulled her back, their eyes wide, scared she was going to damage the vehicle.

"It's over there!" Yuri yelled, pointing in a direction, the first to spot the little shop, making both her friends pause.

They looked in the direction their friend was pointing in, both glancing at each other when they saw the shop, not believing that Yuri found it first. Usually she was crying and yelling that she wanted to find whatever the hell they were looking for. Shrugging, Shun started walking, both her friend trailing behind her, walking up to the shop.

Getting near the door, Shun slid it open, walking inside, still frowning. She cupped a hand over her mouth, about to yell, when she jumped, feeling something hit her head. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, looking up, seeing Tessai standing there.

"No yelling, Shun-san! You know that!" Tessai scolded, both the other women amazed once more how he was able to hit their angry friend with no fear.

"Dammit, Tessai! What the hell?!" Shun yelled, only to jump back when she saw the man clench his hand.

"Kitty's scared of him!" Yuri yelled, laughing, pointing at her friend, only to cry out in pain when her friend hit her.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of him!" Shun yelled, eyes wide with rage, lip curled back.

"Shun, don't hit Yuri." Rio said, smiling brightly, looking at her friend.

"It's her damn fault for laughing!" Shun yelled, glaring at her other friend, shaking in anger, pissed off, like always.

"What's all the commotion out here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, which resulted in Shun pulling at Yuri's cheeks, Rio glaring at her, and Tessai trying to remove her. Urahara blinked several times at the scene, before breaking out into a bright smile.

"Ah, it's my favorite girls!" Urahara chirped, arms spread out, seeing Rio and Yuri smile brightly, running towards him.

They hugged him tightly, smiling brightly, happy to see him again. The only person who was only mildly happy to see him was Shun, who kept frowning, hands shoved into pockets.

"What is it you found out?" Shun asked, wanting to get straight to business.

"Ah, yes! Follow me, please!" Urahara sang, releasing the women, skipping into the other room.

"...I swear... something's wrong with him." Shun said, rolling her eyes, following the man and her friends.

"Shun!" Rio snapped, glaring at her friend, mouth in a firm line.

Shun rolled her eyes, making Rio narrow her eyes. She did not show any respect for anyone! Well, she showed respect for her Captain. But the way she acted towards the people she respected... was the same she treated everyone else. She sighed, shaking her head. Yuri smiled brightly, skipping after the ex-Captain, all four walking into a room with a coffee table.

"I had been looking for the person's profile you three wanted me to check out." Urahara said, sitting down, motioning the women to sit down as well.

"What did you find out?" Shun asked, sitting down, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, serious.

"Well, he had five brothers and sisters. Two sisters, and three brothers. Big family, huh?" Urahara asked, smiling brightly, seeing the women widen their eyes. "But unlike him, they have high reiatsu."

"You mean that bastard had siblings?!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, teeth clenched together.

"But... we did not know!" Rio yelled, a distressed expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's his fault." Yuri said, pouting.

"Yes. He had siblings. But for quite a while, I noticed something off. Their reiatsu hasn't been sensed for a month and a half now. Around the time you three went back to the Seireitei." Urahara said, eyes narrowed, serious, sort of scaring the women.

"...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!!"

-:-

While Urahara was trying to explain to the women, another Senkaimon gate opened, four people stepping out, one of them scowling, ticked. He did not want to be there. He was supposed to be on his vacation in another couple days, and the Captain-General might take that back if he just went there without his permission.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. The Head Captain knows we will be here for several days." Hitsugaya said, looking over the town

"Does he know the reason?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the trio, hands clenched, seeing them glare back at him.

"He does not need to know. Had he known the real reason, Ichigo Kurosaki, he would not have allowed us here." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, looking at the fifth squad Captain with cold eyes.

"And besides, I heard there's been several surviving arrancars appearing around here." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, looking around, hoping to at least spot the shop.

Ichigo frowned, rolling his eyes, can't believing once more this was happening. Ignoring the situation, he looked down, all four standing in the air, looking around the town. Spotting a familiar street, he went down, the Captains following him. Last time they had been there was thirteen years before, and that was during the Winter War. They did not have anytime for drinking in the sights.

They walked down the streets, one of them hoping to find an arrancar, and the other three just wanting to find the women and make sure they were all right. And to see if they were interested in that lecherous shop keeper.

"I don't get it! One of them says they love you! One of them is your girlfriend! And the last one... well, I'm not sure about her. But she hasn't shown any interest in anyone." Ichigo said, quirking an eyebrow, staring at the Captains with a frown.

"How do you know that?" Hitsugaya asked, blushing lightly, glaring at the orange haired man.

"Because they told me. Don't think that because they are always hanging out with you, they don't come to visit me and tell me stuff." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, not about to tell them that the women were unsure about if they should leave them alone.

But they've been saying that for a while now, and look where they were! They slept with their Captain! Unintentionally. But they should be getting closer! Not farther. He hated being in the middle. And he felt like he was in the middle. Rukia was probably going to kill him. He was supposed to watch Hisana and Isshin.

But hey, wasn't his fault he was dragged off and out of the Seireitei.

He turned his head, glaring at the Captains following him. It was _their_ fault. And couldn't they try and sense their reiatsu? Why the hell were they forcing him to find- _FORCING_... him to find them anyway? They were just being lazy.

Ichigo looked up, sighing out of relief, seeing the little shop in front of him. He turned around, pointing at the building with his thumb, a look of relief all over his face.

"There it is. I helped you. Now I have to go-"

Ichigo widened his eyes when all three Captains glared at him. What?! He did what they told him! It wasn't like he said "Now I'm going to leave you alone and tell on you!" Or did they?

"I'm not going to tell Gramps!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, holding his arms out in front of him.

"Not that, idiot! We need you here so you can show us around this place." Kenpachi said, gesturing around the area for emphasis.

"...What?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide with disbelief, mouth hanging open.

"We are not familiar with the area." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed, the area around the group getting cold. "I do not want to get lost while I am here."

"But... you stayed here for a month before!" Ichigo yelled, not believing this.

"That was thirteen years ago." Hitsugaya said, mouth in a firm line, glaring at the Captain of the fifth squad.

"Bu-"

"The Captain-General has agreed that if you stay here with us, you will go straight to your vacation with your family." Byakuya said, eyes closed, calm.

"...Fine." Ichigo said, frowning deeply, wanting to know if this was _actually_ happening.

"Now let's go." Kenpachi said, walking past the stunned man.

"And be quiet." Hitsugaya added, glaring at the Captain of the eleventh squad, knowing he was going to be loud.

Byakuya walked past the orange haired man, not without giving him a cold glare, making Ichigo frown. He was his brother-in-law and he still treated him the same just like when he first met him. Like a bug. He sighed, running a hand down his face, wondering if he was dreaming.

He _had_ to.

They walked over to the building, peering inside, walking in without a knock, all their eyes narrowed. Ichigo looked around, eyebrows raised. Felt like forever since he had last been in there.

"You're telling me... that they're strong?"

Kenpachi looked up, smirking immediately, recognizing Shun's voice. He was about to walk around and go find her, when Hitsugaya stood in front of him, eyebrows pulled together. He frowned, rolling his eyes, walking by the shorter Captain anyway.

"Zaraki!" Hitsugaya whispered harshly, shaking in anger.

"Leave him. I am sure that Urahara has already sensed us come." Byakuya said, walking inside, eyes closed.

"Yeah. He probably did." Ichigo said, walking in as well, leaving the ticked off Captain.

Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head, walking after his fellow Captains. It wasn't going to be his fault if they were in trouble for interrupting their conversation.

Shun narrowed her eyes when she saw the blonde haired man nod, his eyes narrowed as well. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, holding each other hands, almost looking like they were being told a ghost story. They leaned forward, their eyes wide, seeing Urahara lean forward, looking like he was going to tell them something important. He opened his mouth, making both women widen their eyes.

The door slammed open.

They screamed.

Loud.

Shun stared at them strangely, eyebrow quirked, looking behind, only to widen her eyes in shock.

"No fucking way." Shun muttered, staring at her Captain, who glared at her, and seeing other Captains there as well.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing four Captains of the Gotei thirteen?" Urahara asked, grinning widely, waving his fan without a care in the world.

"We've been ordered to watch over this town, the shinigami around this area saying he saw arrancars while on patrol." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed.

"So... four Captains had to come?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, confused.

"Yes." Ichigo said, scowling, wondering if anyone was _actually_ going to buy a fake thing like this.

"Really?" Shun asked, standing up, grinning widely, looking quite happy at hearing about arrancars.

Seems she bought it.

She was about to run by the Captains, hoping to find these so called arrancars, when she was pulled back, her eyes widening when the Captain kissed her! In front of everybody! Urahara's grin widened, Rio and Yuri widened their eyes in shock along with Ichigo and Hitsugaya, and Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. Shun pushed the Captain away, looking away from him, holding her face, eyes wide, blushing. Damn bastard!

"Well, well, well! Seems it's true that Shun-chan has a boyfriend." Urahara said, raising his eyebrows a few times.

"Shut up! You damn idiot!" Shun yelled, glaring at the blonde haired man, lip curled back.

"Where will you be staying?" Rio asked, standing up, smiling softly.

"I'm staying at my dad's... I'm not sure about these three." Ichigo said, pointing at the other Captains, frowning, still mad at them.

"They can stay with these three lovely ladies!" Urahara sang, standing up, pointing at the members of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh squads, seeing them look at him with shock.

That... FUCKING BASTARD!!!

"W-What?!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, eyes welling up with tears.

"It shouldn't be any trouble, now should it? You already made love together." Urahara said, grinning widely, waving his fan, waiting for the outburst.

"Son of a bitch!" Shun yelled, jumping over the table, tackling the man down. "You know fucking full well we had no damn control!" She yelled, shaking the man, strangling him, eyes wide with rage.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, rushing over to their friend, pulling the angry woman off the man gasping for breath. Urahara sat up, holding his neck. He wasn't expecting _that_. He was expecting the outburst, but not the tackle.

"I have no problem sharing a room with Rio." Byakuya said, eyes closed, thinking it would be all right to stay in a commoner's home for several days.

"Neither do I staying with Yuri." Hitsugaya said, nodding, blushing lightly.

"I'm fine with it." Kenpachi said, smirking at the angry woman, seeing her blush heavily.

"Great! Tessai will show you to your rooms!" Urahara chirped, calling for the man, seeing him walk inside.

As soon as the Captains left, all three women turned, their expressions dark, glaring at the shop keeper, seeing him continue to smile away, not guilty about what he just did.

"Before you go, I must ask." Urahara said, seeing the women nod for him to continue, still glaring at him. "...Did you use protection?" He asked, grinning widely, seeing the women blink.

They were quiet.

...

They all glanced at each other, their eyes wide. Oh, shit! They couldn't remember a damn thing, so how were they supposed to know?! But, it's not like a shinigami could get pregnant, right? Right?!

Holy fuck, shinigamis better not get pregnant!

-:-

Rio smiled, standing in the room she had slept in before, Urahara finding the need to clear out one of the room's so she could stay in there. She did almost sleep at the shop every weekend to train. She couldn't do it during the week because she had school. Yuri also had a room along with Shun. But the angry woman barely used it, never seeing any need to stay at the shop keeper's place.

"Rio."

Said woman jumped, turning around, eyes wide, seeing Byakuya in his sleeping kimono. Weird. She didn't see him carrying a bag. She had borrowed something from Yoruichi, the woman very kind to lend her something.

"Captain... Kuchiki." Rio said, nodding, eyes downcast.

Byakuya closed his eyes, walking into the room, closing the door, walking towards the futon. The sun was going down when they had got there. Kurosaki had already left for his parent's house, saying he couldn't deal another minute with them, muttering that he knew how the women felt now.

He didn't have a clue as to what that meant.

But it probably had to do with Rio and her friends escorting him around.

He looked at Rio expectantly, seeing her jump and kneel down, crawling into the only futon there was in the room. Why didn't Urahara have more futons? It was embarrassing enough that her and her Captain woke up in the same bed. She faced away from her Captain, her eyes wide, heart pounding fast. She saw black when the Captain turned the lights off.

She closed her eyes tightly, sensing her Captain lay down behind her. She was going to die from being nervous so much.

Byakuya wasn't doing so good either. He was scared. Rio had faced away from him, which made him do the same and face away from her. Why did she face away? Was she ashamed? Scared? Nervous? He took a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

There was no need to think so much into it. It was probably nothing. He clenching his hands, turning around, gazing at Rio's back. Finding the courage, he wrapped his arm around her, feeling her stiffen, and brought her closer to his body, closing his eyes.

Rio's eyes were wide, blushing heavily, her heart beating faster! What was he doing?! It was going over the limit! She closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself once more. She took several deep breaths, her heart beat returning back to normal.

They were both about to fall asleep... when the door opened.

"You want something for tonight? I have a ton." Urahara said, holding up a condom.

He grinned widely when he saw both people sit up, glaring at him, Urahara glad that Rio was wearing a Gigai or he wouldn't have taken her seriously if her appendages showed. He left the item near the door, closing it behind him, a big grin on his face. Now to visit the other people.

They both glanced at the item, their faces turning red. Ignoring it, they laid back down, trying for the love of god to sleep.

-:-

Yuri sat on the futon, reading a manga, wondering how people could fall in love like 'Snap!' It always happened in the manga from a simple action. She didn't understand why was that, but it was. Love was confusing.

She herself did not understand, like Shun. But she knew she liked Hitsugaya. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but it was too soon to tell. She wasn't even aware that the Captain liked her three years before.

Nor did her friends and their Captains.

"Yuri, it is time to go to bed." Hitsugaya said, walking into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, crawling under the blankets, not bothered there was only one futon.

Hitsugaya, however, was. He wasn't used to sleeping with other people. He was when he lived with his Grandma and Hinamori, but that was because it was a small house. But him and Yuri... sleeping in the same bed... once more. His face turned red.

Shaking his head, he shut off the light, laid down, facing away from Yuri, his heart pounding. He was pretty sure that his face was a tomato. He tried to calm his heart by taking deep breaths, eyes closed. It was working... until Yuri wrapped her arm around him, snuggling up behind him.

Oh... god.

...

He was pretty sure he wasn't breathing.

Okay, Hitsugaya, deep breaths! In, out, in, out, in, out-

He paused, eyes widening, face turning red.

Wrong way to say it!!!

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

His heart slowly started beating normally, no longer bothered by Yuri's arm. He just tried to imagine it was her everyday hugs. It was normal. Just a hug. Nothing else. Nothing special.

...Except they were in a bed together.

He clenching his hands, closing his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself once more, dammit! Why was it so hard? Was he the only one that was troubled? Jeez. He hoped that Yuri wasn't bothered.

Nope! Wrong! She was just as bothered. She just liked to cuddle with something, and they were both using the pillows, so the only thing she could grab was the Captain himself.

They closed their eyes, about to fall asleep, when the door opened, making them blink and sit up, seeing Urahara standing there with a wide grin.

"Just thought you kids might want this." Urahara said, tossing something to the Captain.

Hitsugaya caught it, looking at it, only for his face to turn red and widen his eyes.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing!" Hitsugaya yelled, stuffing it under his pillow, cursing that shop keeper.

Urahara giggled, skipping to the last room, grinning widely.

-:-

"Damn that idiot!" Shun growled, glaring at the futon, seeing only one damn bed.

"I'm okay with sleeping in one bed, why aren't you?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, smirking. "We already saw each other naked."

"SHUT UP!!" Shun yelled, blushing heavily, glaring at the Captain.

They both turned towards the door, seeing Urahara walk in, seeing him smile brightly. Kenpachi and Shun frowned, both glaring at him, making him pout.

"That's not nice! And when I came to offer my assistance." Urahara said, digging around in his robes.

"What assistance?" Shun asked, folding her arms over her chest, frowning.

Urahara handed something to the Captain, winking, walking out of the room with a wide grin. Shun quirked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell just happened. Kenpachi glanced at the item in his hand, only to widen his eyes.

A condom.

What the fuck? He glanced at the woman... then at the item... then once more at the woman. A smirk began to spread across his face, making Shun narrow her eyes and back away.

"What?" Shun asked, getting wary, holding her hands out, ready for anything.

The Captain dangled the item in the air, making Shun's attention go to his hand, and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. Her eyes widened, mouth falling open, blushing heavily.

"Y-You're not gonna use that... right?" Shun asked, chuckling nervously, backing up into a wall.

"Now why would I let this go to waste?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely, walking towards the woman.

Shun widened her eyes, about to run for the exit, when the Captain grabbed her, making her gasp and squirm to get free. Dammit! He had quite a grip there! Quick! Distract him! Distract him!

"Uh, where's the lieutenant?!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, getting a little scared.

She almost screamed when she hit the futon, facing the Captain, her face turning red from the contact, seeing his grin widen. Oh, she didn't like that look one bit! She tried to move away, holding whimper when the Captain grabbed her hips.

"Yachiru's watching the division." Kenpachi said, hovering over the woman, seeing her hands moving, trying to pull herself from under him.

"I-I see! Anything else happen when we left?" Shun asked, grinning nervously, trying to distract him.

"No." Kenpachi said, bending down, licking Shun's lips, making her eyes widen.

"M-M-Maybe... I'm getting sick!" Shun yelled, making any kind of excuse.

She jumped, feeling something ignite inside of her, making a blush appear on her face. Oh... fuck. She pouted her lips, furrowing her eyebrows, making the Captain quirk an eyebrow at her expression. What the hell?

"Ken-chan!!!" Shun wailed, gazing at him with a pleading look.

Kenpachi... had to look surprised at that. No one called him that besides Yachiru. He jumped a little, feeling her hands trail over his chest, making his breath hitch. Must be that damn drug. He looked to the side, seeing Shun move her head, her mouth near her ear.

"Can we... _play_ now?"

That was what he was waiting for.

**A/N** Okay peoples! Nows the time to be truthful! I will write a lemon, but only if you want me to! But I'm going to have to say that I suck at writing lemons, so just a heads up! Lemon, or not. Your choice. And once again, I was having too much fun writing this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

King of Stories

Dragon of Twilight

Ray-nee-chan

dreamkitty26

dreamingofmagic

I-love-red-head-ninjas

the1girlunevernoticed

RyuuRaiden

AirMage99

IceSharkDemon

ScienceAngel

rosewhip889

ninjamonkey20

Hioni

Scorpio113

for reviewing! :D You guys rock so damn much! And some of you are naughty naughty! XD And I got the Bleach Movies!! =D Ain't that great?!! I'm so damn happy! I actually almost cried from happiness.

**WARNING!!! LEMON!!!**

(There ya go! :D)

Shun's eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, not believing what the fuck she just said. She had to be dreaming. Hell, it hurt the first time! Well, that was when she woke up, but it still fucking hurt!

She grinned nervously, furrowing her eyebrows, not wanting to him to think she actually wanted it. She shifted uncomfortably, making her scowl. But that damn drug was already working again. How the hell was that damn Captain able to make a drug heighten someone's sexual desire and keep it working.

Damn smart she had to say.

"I-I meant, I'm beat! Let's go to bed!" Shun said, nodding, getting really nervous.

Her heart started beating a million miles per second! And why was that? Because she saw the Captain frown deeply, making her swallow hard. Dammit. Dammit! Fucking dammit!!! Why? Why did that fucking Captain have to be horny?

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled, seeing Shin stiffen, her eyes closed tightly.

She looked to the side, looking back at the Captain, sweating, really, really, really _fucking_ nervous. Why? She began to grin again, seeing a smirk spread across his face. Shit. Shit! When was the last time she slept with someone, other than the Captain. Think. Think, dammit! Jeez.

Whoa.

Shit.

Almost a hundred years. But that was only for a different reason. She tried to crawl away, only to widen her eyes and whimper when the Captain grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Damn. Forced! Forced!

"This is gonna be rape!" Shun whispered harshly, glaring at the Captain.

"But you're willing." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell gave you that idea?!" Shun yelled, only for the Captain to cover her mouth, making her narrow her eyes and try to bite the Captains hands.

Her eyes widened, only to close tightly a second later, a blush spreading across her face. Dammit! Why did he put his hand there? Inside of her. It made her scrunch up her face cutely, furrowing her eyebrows. She turned her head to the side, eyes still closed, whimpering. Kenpachi smirked, removing his finger, Shun exhaling.

"I think I proved my point." Kenpachi said, raising an eyebrow, still smirking.

"S-Shut up." Shun growled, trying to remove the hand covering her mouth.

She widened her eyes when he removed his hand, feeling relieved, but that relief was squashed when he smashed his mouth against her, making her go rigid when she felt his tongue lick against her lower lip. She refused to open her mouth, closing her eyes tightly, trying to remove her mouth from his.

The Captain mentally frowned, reaching inside the woman's robes, smirking when he felt her stiffen, and searched for the nub he was seeking. Finding the woman's nipple, he pinched it, making Shun widen her eyes and gasp, opening her mouth, not believing what the _fuck_ he just did. Taking his chance, the Captain slipped his tongue into Shun's mouth, making her whole face turn red.

Oh, fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!!

She froze when she felt... something hard against her inner thigh. Now... was the time to _really_ panic.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the man away, feeling her breath leave her lungs! Man, the guy had a good set of lungs. How long has he had his mouth on hers? Her vision started to go blurry, finding herself losing her breath. Was she enjoying it, or hating it? She couldn't tell.

Kenpachi widened his eyes, his vision going blurry. Shit. Was it happening again? He moved away, making Shun open her eyes and blink several times, staring at him questioningly.

"Why'd ya stop?" Shun asked, panting, face flushed.

"Because I was about to lose control." Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes, can't believe he couldn't even fucking kiss the woman.

"Thought that was a good thing." Shun muttered, looking to the side, eyes narrowed, frowning deeply.

The Captain blinked before grinning widely, making Shun growl. Damn that fucking Captain! She'd rather be in the same room with Kurotsuchi than being in the same room with her Captain. She closed her eyes, whimpering. Dammit.

She gasped, eyes wide, feeling his tongue running up her neck onto her jaw line. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth, trying to get her hands back. She screeched when the Captain ran his hand down her stomach, hand still inside her robes, and went towards her lower area, touching something he shouldn't be touching in the first place.

Kenpachi grinned widely, touching the woman's clit, biting Shun's neck, the woman still frozen in shock at what was happening. Shun couldn't believe this was happening! Shit. She closed her mouth, feeling something... inside.

Both failed to notice the zanpakuto spirit sneak out, his face red.

Shun moaned.

...

She... moaned. Her eyes were wide, face turning a deeper shade of red, not believing what just happened. She swallowed hard, turning her gaze to the Captain, frowning when she saw a grin across his face.

"Don't say a word, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Kenpachi asked, inserting a finger inside of the woman, making her eyes widen.

Shit! Shit! Fucking shit! She hasn't felt so vulnerable in a long time! Kenpachi squirmed, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched together. Jeez. It was actually starting to hurt a little. He removed his finger, seeing Shun pout for a second before shaking her head, making him chuckle, seeing her face turn another darker shade of red. Moving the fabric to the side, making her eyes widen, he put the head of his penis to her entrance, making Shun freeze.

"No, wai-"

Shun screamed, eyes wide, feeling her eyes sting, feeling him penetrate her! It hurt! Shit! It hurt! How the hell could it hurt?! They did it before. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing heavily, sweating, hands clenched. Kenpachi closed his eyes, smirking, feeling the woman's wet, hot tightness. Opening his eyes, he quirked an eyebrow, seeing that Shun looked... uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked, resting his elbow on the futon, his other hand still binding Shun's wrists.

"NO!! D-Does it look... like I'm okay?!" Shun yelled, still panting, eyes wide with rage.

She closed her eyes tightly again, trying to relax her muscles. Shit! She knew it! He _was_ huge! Too huge for her. Dammit! She only hoped nothing was torn inside of her. She felt her eyes sting once more.

"Fuck! You know what? Pull out. Pull out now and never do this again!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, lip curled back, glaring at the Captain.

She muffled a scream, feeling him thrust once, a pissed off look on his face. Shit. She shouldn't have said that. She bit her bottom lip, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, trying to relax herself once more. It hurt. It hurt!!! She opened one eye with difficulty, seeing the Captain smirk. Was he fucking enjoying her pain?! Bastard!

She tried to keep down the screams, feeling him move slowly. Shit! Even moving slowly was too much for her! What the hell was he doing?! Trying to rip her apart? She widened her eyes, feeling tears stream down her face. She was in _that_ much pain? She curled her lip back, clenching her muscles around the man's penis, making his eyes widen and breath hitch.

What the hell was that?

Shun tried to get the man to release her wrists one more time, eyes narrowed, still sweating. Shit! It fucking hurt like a bitch! She took a deep breath, trying to relax herself again. It hurt. Hurt. HURT!!!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! It hurts!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, trying to kick the Captain.

"Shut up! I was just enjoying this!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"You?! You are! Not me! I _hate_ this! Pull out and leave me alone!" Shun yelled, trying to get out of his grip, and run like hell.

Kenpachi frowned, stilling his movements, resting his cheek on his palm, _trying_ to wait. If she did anything else, he really was going to go out of control. Shun clenched her teeth together, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back. Slowly, but surely, the pain started to go away. Finally! Jeez. She opened her eyes, glaring at the man, trying to punch him!!

Seeing that her expression was no longer one of pain, he started thrusting, making Shun widen her eyes, blushing heavily. Shit! She was so intent on trying to relax herself, she actually fucking forgot he was still inside of her! Her eyes lids lowered, starting to pant, her face flushed. What the hell was she feeling?

It better not be pleasure!

She whimpered, closing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. While she was denying that she was enjoying it, the other person was fucking enjoying every second of it. He grinned widely, bending down, grabbing the edge of the woman's kimono, exposing a breast, making the woman widen her eyes.

"Hey! What are you-"

Shun buckled her legs when the Captain's mouth closed over her hardened nipple. She twisted her head to the side, eyes closed, trying to remain calm, which was so hard! And so was another thing that made her face turn red. She moaned, shocking herself once more. Moaned. She fucking moaned! She squeaked when his other hand went to her other breast. Kenpachi's hand played with her other breast, kissing every centimeter of her breast. He paused, smirking, noticing something.

"You feel wet. Is it because of me?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely, seeing Shun open one eye, glaring at him. "And I can feel and smell you arousal. Couldn't resist, eh?"

"S-Shut up!" Shun growled, closing her eyes tightly.

She wasn't going to admit it, but something was building inside of her. And it was making her want to urge the Captain to go on further, making her curse at herself! As if she would do that! She was too damn embarrassed to even look at him! He moved, making her moan, furrowing her eyebrows once more, panting.

Kenpachi quickened his pace, feeling that he was close, closing his eyes, growling. Dammit! She would probably only be able to handle once for the fucking night. He bit onto the woman's neck, curling his lip back, eyes narrowed. Shun widened her eyes, screaming something, feeling herself come, hard.

What the fuck was that?!

She let out a shuddering breath, still panting, never feeling something like that before! She wanted it to happen again! Kenpachi thrust a few more times before coming himself, groaning loudly, collapsing on the woman, almost making her lose her breath. Shit! He was heavy!

**WARNING!!! LEMON OVER!!!**

(At least I tried my best, eh?)

They both panted, eyes closed. Shun froze, eyes wide, noticing her wrists were free. Shit. She could have gotten away at anytime she wanted. She frowned, clenching her hands. How embarrassing! Kenpachi got up, making Shun take a deep breath, able to breath again, and rested his chin on his palm, smirking, making the woman narrow her eyes.

"Enjoyed it, I see." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, still panting slightly.

"I-I didn't! You're imagining it!" Shun growled, looking away, closing her eyes, blushing heavily.

"Yeah. Moaning loudly, wrapping your legs around me, which they still are, and moving against me showed me you didn't enjoy it." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath when he pulled himself out of her.

"S-Shut up! And it felt weird!" Shun growled, moving away, rubbing her wrists, avoiding the Captain's look.

"Yeah. Even when I released your wrists, you tried your best to escape." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, sitting up, folding his arms over his chest.

"Shut up! My clothes are damp because of you!" Shun growled, making a face, holding the hem of her kimono.

"We could take a shower together." Kenpachi suggested, smirking.

"Fuck you!" Shun yelled, grabbing the blanket, laying on the floor, eyes narrowed.

"Mmm, but I already did it to _you_." Kenpachi said, laughing, seeing Shun sit up and glare at him.

"Shut up! Lay down! And go to bed!" Shun yelled, pointing at the empty futon.

Kenpachi frowned, seeing the woman lay back down, on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the blanket, pulling the woman towards the bed, making Shun widen her eyes. She held her arms up, ready for anything, when the Captain glared at her.

"I'm not gonna fuck you again. Go to sleep like a good pet." Kenpachi said, smirking, patting the woman on the head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Shun laid down, blanket pulled over her body, eyebrows pulled together, frowning deeply, facing away from the Captain. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, about to lay down as well, until his eye spotted something. He narrowed his eyes, grabbing it, only to widen his eyes a second later.

It was the condom.

Unopened.

-:-

Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Rio, and Yuri's eyes were wide, all laying in bed, all blushing heavily, having heard everything. Byakuya closed his eyes, an annoyed look on his face, while the three other people were staring at the ceiling in shock. Shun... had sex!! In the next room!

Urahara was sitting at the table, drinking tea, smirking widely, also having heard everything. Well, he hoped they at least used the condom.

-:-

Rio walked out of the room, seeing that her Captain wasn't in there, dark circles under her eyes, unable to sleep long the night before. She saw Yuri sitting at the table, dark circles under her eyes and her Captains. There was none on Byakuya, but he looked _really_ annoyed. She sat down, sighing, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed.

"...Have a good night sleep?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, eyebrows furrowed.

"...Um... did you?" Rio asked, looking up, smiling nervously.

"...No." Yuri said, eyes welling up with tears, lips trembling.

"We all didn't." Hitsugaya said, patting Yuri's head, shaking his head.

"We are going to have to talk with Captain Zaraki." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes, glaring straight ahead, looking pissed off.

"But-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"There they are now!" Urahara sang, jumping into the room.

Shun stomped into the room, blushing heavily, the Captain of the eleventh walking right behind her with a wide smirk. She sat down, moving far away from the Captain that sat beside her. She muttered curses, resting her cheek against her palm, glaring straight ahead, until the grinning blonde caught her attention.

"You bastard!" Shun yelled, standing up, jumping towards the ex-Captain, tackling him to the floor.

Her hands went for his neck, only to be pulled back by her friends, their eyes wide with horror.

"Shun! Even though you had intercourse with your Captain, that doesn't mean you can blame Kisuke-sa-"

"Wait! How do you know?!" Shun yelled, staring at Rio in shock, mouth hanging open.

Rio was quiet, along with everyone else, the only two people grinning was the Captain of the eleventh, and the ex-Captain. Shun narrowed her eyes, standing straight, turning towards her friends, making them smile nervously.

"I asked... how did you know?" Shun asked, voice quiet, mouth in a firm line.

"...We heard you." Yuri muttered, looking down, blushing.

Shun widened her eyes, mouth hanging open, a look of horror on her face. She clenched her hands, narrowing her eyes, eyebrows pulled together, teeth grinding against each other. She turned, pulling her fist back, and brought it forward, hitting the shop keeper, sending him crashing against his wall.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, running towards the blonde shop keeper, Yuri with her.

Shun growled, stomping towards the exit, face red, slamming the door shut behind herself. Byakuya looked at the smirking Captain, eyes narrowed, hands clenched. Hitsugaya looked on with a bored expression, despite his red face.

"Captain Zaraki, need I remind you that a subordinate and their Captain are not supposed to have a liaison. Just imagine all the gossip that will go around the Seireitei." Byakuya said, mouth in a firm line.

"So? I don't give a shit what people think. Didn't you two also fuck your subordinates?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely, seeing both Captains avoid his look.

They looked towards the two women, seeing their faces red, steadying the shop keeper, walking towards the exit with straight backs, avoiding their looks. Appears they heard Kenpachi's remark. They walked out, making the Captains of the sixth and tenth glare at the Captain of the eleventh.

"You hurt their feelings." Urahara said, shaking his head, pouting.

"Don't give a damn." Kenpachi said, in a good mood to actually smirk the whole morning.

"We will have to apologize to them." Hitsugaya said, standing up, along with Byakuya.

"Sorry, guys! I woke up late! My dad was working so he couldn't wake me up with his crazy screw kick... What happened?" Ichigo asked, hand on the door, staring at the dark circles under the Captains of the sixth and tenth eyes.

"Nothing." Byakuya said, turning around, walking towards the exit, his scarf trailing behind him.

"It doesn't concern you." Hitsugaya said, walking by the other man.

Ichigo blinked, seeing the Captain of the eleventh walk by with a smirk. He looked at Urahara for an explanation, only to quirk an eyebrow when the shop keeper grinned and walked away.

What the hell happened during the night?

-:-

Shun growled, kicking a pebble, face red. She couldn't believe what she did the night before, making her curse at herself over and over again. Rio and Yuri walked beside her, quiet, not able to look at their angry friend.

They heard her last night.

She was loud.

Their faces turned a deep shade of red, closing their eyes. Who knew Shun could be so embarrassed over something like that. Well, they would be embarrassed as well.

Rio widened her eyes, looking up, smelling something in the air.

"Shun... do you smell that?" Rio asked, looking at her friend, tilting her head.

Yuri looked up, also smelling the air, blinking several times before a bright smile spread across her face. They both looked at the angry woman, both smiling brightly. Shun grinned widely, hands inside her pockets, all three in Gigais.

She looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... an arrancar." Shun said, chuckling darkly.

They all dug in their pockets, pulling out green pills, swallowing them, popping out of their bodies. Now, to look for that damn arrancar and avoid their Captains!

Ichigo frowned, narrowing his eyes, feeling a shiver go up his spine. He had a sudden feeling, it was going to be a very bad day. He glanced at the Captains, frowning, seeing their looks. They sensed that arrancar as well.

**A/N** Sorry, if it's not what you expected! Sorry! Sorry! And sorry again! I could have made the lemon longer, but that would have taken up the whole page. Which it sort of did.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I would like to thank

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

ninjamonkey20

dreamingofmagic

music fans

Black Cat Angel

Ray-nee-chan

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

rosewhip889

Hioni

MoonlightChaos

Scorpio113

Bloody Diamond

Rangiku567

AirMage99

Dragon of Twilight

Koizumi Romi

KouriKanji

for reviewing! Thanks a bunch! Okay peoples! I am very disappointed in the last chapter, and was very hurt by some of the reviews, but like I said in another story, I'll try to ignore them. For now, enjoy! :D OH! Another thing, no more lemons! Sorry! I am very bad at writing them, and I can't really picture Yuri... having sex. Sorry! SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU AS WELL!!!

Ichigo frowned deeply, trying to pinpoint where the arrancar was. It would have been easy, if the arrancar was blasting reiatsu, but it was concealing it. Dammit. He glanced behind. And the Captain of the eleventh was getting antsy.

Not a good sign.

He looked ahead, wondering where his used-to-be-escorts were. They were usually right onto the scene of wherever fighting was going off. But could it be that they couldn't pinpoint the reiatsu as well?

He walked down the street, looking back and forth. He could sense the reiatsu, but he couldn't tell where it was exactly. How was that even possible? Why was the Strawberry always in the middle of things?

"So... Byakuya, you're good at sensing stuff. You know where the arrancar is?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the Captain of the sixth.

"No. I cannot sense it at all." Byakuya said, eyes closed, mouth in a firm line.

Ichigo frowned. So cold towards him, as always.

-:-

The arrancar took a deep breath, closing his eyes, sighing deeply. The World of the Living. Where those sluts were at the moment. He smiled, narrowing his eyes, arms folded behind his back.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see them.

"It is so nice to see after all these years, brother."

The arrancar glanced behind, eyes narrowed, seeing five people standing there, all smirking. He frowned, seeing them all look at him, all looking arrogant.

"Yes. I would say it is somewhat nice to see you as well." He said, looking forward.

Now, to find those- He widened his eyes, looking behind, seeing that the people were gone, seeing a orange haired man standing ten feet from him, scowling.

"Finally! Took several minutes, but I found you." Ichigo said, reaching behind, grabbing his sword.

"Who are you?" The arrancar asked, mouth in a firm line.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the fifth squad." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, holding his sword tightly, the cloth unwrapping itself around his blade.

"Captain... of the Gotei thirteen?" He asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, bending his legs, seeing the arrancar blink once before smiling.

"Planning on killing me? You would not do that, if you knew where I was originally from." He said, closing his eyes, smiling pleasantly.

"Don't care. You're a surviving arrancar, and it's my job to end your life." Ichigo said, about to jump forward, until a hand clamped on his shoulder, making his eyes widen.

Shit.

"You left us." Kenpachi growled, tightening his grip, eyes narrowed, lip curled back.

"I-I found the arrancar! I was just going to finish the job!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the other Captain, scowling. He blinked, turning his head, looking for the other Captains. "Where're Byakuya and Toshiro?" He asked, still looking around.

"Down there. Let me handle this." Kenpachi said, smirking widely, walking in front of the orange haired man.

"This is my fight! Get lost!" Ichigo yelled, stepping in front of the man, eyebrows pulled together.

"I will settle this." The arrancar said, still smiling. "But I must ask, do you know thre-"

"We're not talking to you." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the arrancar, unsheathing his sword.

"Such an ugly temper." He said, sighing, shaking his head.

The two Captains narrowed their eyes, wondering where the hell the arrancar had the nerve to talk to them like that. Ichigo didn't care what Kenpachi said, they had to get rid of the arrancar.

The arrancar had blonde short messy hair, long bangs in the front, an angular jaw, a bone fragment almost acting as a headband, which went vertically down his head, just above his eyebrows, and blue eyes staring at the Captains. He had his arms folded behind him, smiling at the Captains, not intimidated in the least.

"Who might you be?" He asked, looking at the Captain of the eleventh.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh squad. And I'm going to kill you." He said, grinning widely, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Kill me? Oh, no. I'm sorry, but... I was already killed by a slut, and I do not intend to be killed by a _shinigami_." He said, eyes narrowed, smile widening.

Ichigo widened his eyes, mouth hanging open, not believing what the arrancar just said. He spared the other Captain a glance, only to freeze, seeing the dark look on the Captain. Kenpachi didn't know why, but when the damn lowly arrancar said that, he was pissed. He felt like the arrancar was speaking of someone he knew.

"Now, may I ask my question?" He asked, facing the shinigami, reaching for his sword.

"No." Kenpachi growled, only one word enough to get out before he jumped forward, grinning widely.

The arrancar widened his eyes, holding his sword up, blocking the attack, feeling like his knees were going to give away. He looked up, eyes narrowed, wondering how strong the shinigami was.

"You wouldn't happen to know a woman that has brown eyes, do you?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face, closing his eyes.

"Dumbass. There're ton of women that have brown eyes!" Kenpachi yelled, swinging his sword multiple times.

The arrancar tried his best to block most of them, wincing when he would get cut. This shinigami was too much for him. He smiled, jumping back, holding his sword, folding one arm behind his back.

"But this woman is unique. There is none like her. Another one is unique as well. She's beautiful." He said, closing his eyes, smiling politely, turning around, walking away.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes along with Ichigo. What the hell was this damn arrancar babbling about? There were tons of beautiful women out there. How the hell were they supposed to know who he was talking about. The arrancar turned his head slightly, staring at them.

"They're... MY PETS!!" He yelled, turning around, thrusting his hand forward, red light heading towards the Captains.

"Cero!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing his sword with both hands, about to deflect it, when the Captain of the eleventh caught it, making the arrancar widen his eyes.

Kenpachi smirked, blocking the attack, and throwing his arm to the side, Ichigo widening his eyes when he blew up a building! The damn lunk head! Good thing the building was abandoned though.

"What do you mean, pets?"

Ichigo blinked, turning to the side, seeing Hitsugaya standing beside him, arms folded in front of his chest. When did he get there? More importantly, why did he seem interested? It wasn't like him to get interested. Probably just wanting the arrancar destroyed.

"I mean what I say. They are my pets. They belong to me and no one else." He said, narrowing his eyes, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Do not speak of women like that, arrancar."

Ichigo frowned, turning his head to the other side, seeing Byakuya, his eyes closed, arms at his sides. _Now_ they thought was the time to show up?

"I do not have to listen to a shinigami." He said, chuckling, bending his legs.

He grabbed the hilt with both his hands, blocking an attack, grunting when the grinning Captain put all his weight into the attack. He widened his eyes, flying through the air, crashing into a building.

"Kenpachi! We're not supposed to be destroying the town!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Captain.

The Captain ignored him, rushing towards the building, swinging his sword, cutting the building in half. Ichigo flinched, eyes wide, hands clenched tightly together. He might have to fight Kenpachi himself! But that's suicide. Last time he fought him was when he invaded the Seireitei.

The arrancar shot out, swinging his sword down, narrowing his eyes when the shinigami blocked it. He muffled a scream a second later when blood spurted from both his shoulders.

He might have been a little over edge here.

He narrowed his eyes, scoffing. He might have to retreat. This shinigami was too strong for him. He disappeared when Kenpachi swung his sword again, making the Captain growl and narrow his eyes.

"Chicken shit." Kenpachi growled, looking around.

The arrancar panted, holding his shoulder, one eye closed. If he tried to fight that shinigami any longer, he might have died. He smiled. Then he wouldn't have had his revenge. He turned, facing the shinigami, closing his eyes, smiling pleasantly once more.

"And... if you see the people I had mentioned before, tell them I will see them soon." He said, snapping his fingers, opening a garganta.

"What people?! You weren't speaking of anyone!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the arrancar.

"Oh, I did." He said, stepping back, the garganta disappearing when Ichigo swung his sword.

He cursed, narrowing his eyes. If it wasn't for Kenpachi, he might have gotten him! He turned, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back, hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't care what you say, you guys are going back to the Soul Society now!" Ichigo yelled, pointing in any direction, getting really pissed off now.

"You do not order us around, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, glaring at the orange haired man.

Before they could continue to argue, that's when the three women appeared, looking around, blinking several times. Shun cursed, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back, Rio and Yuri furrowing their eyebrows, looking around as well.

"Shit! Already gone." Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"It seems we were already too late. And just when we sensed the fight." Rio said, closing her eyes, shaking her head.

"Aw, Kitty doesn't get to fight." Yuri said, pouting, looking behind.

They glanced at the Captains, looking at them for an explanation, only to quirk an eyebrow when all the Captains looked irritated. Had something happened? Shun scoffed, looking at Yuri. The brown haired woman grinned widely, nodding. She turned, putting two fingers in her mouth, and whistled loudly, the sound resonating around the area.

"Fuck. I hate it when we're late." Shun growled, turning around, looking for her gigai.

All three women spotted their gigais, seeing them jump on buildings, going towards them. Shun turned her head, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the Captain of the eleventh, making him narrow his eyes.

"I won't bother you. Too fucking pissed." Kenpachi growled, turning around, walking away with a deep frown.

Shun clenched her hands, mouth in a firm line. He fucking better. All three women jumped down, heading for their Gigais, having gotten orders before to return to the Soul Society since they had received their information. They landed on the ground, standing in front of the borrowed gigais, seeing them bow. Walking towards them, they went inside, stretching uncomfortably.

"Let's go. Have to return these damn gigais." Shun growled, walking forward, until her eye caught something.

Rio and Yuri nodded, walking forward, before the angry woman. Shun looked in one direction, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open, seeing the arrancar the Captains had encountered. She faced the direction, her eyes still wide in shock.

"...How?" Shun muttered, seeing the arrancar step back into a garganta.

Wasn't that...?

-:-

Rio and Yuri were worried, to say the least. Ever since they had seen the Captains, their friend has been quiet, even when the Captains went back, saying they had received orders to return as well. Ichigo said he was still given his vacation, so he was staying behind.

"I hope you come to visit again!" Urahara sang, hugging both Rio and Yuri.

"Yes, Kisuke-san." Rio said, bowing, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Kisuke-chan!" Yuri yelled, waving happily, grinning widely.

"Are you going to miss me as well, Shun-chan?" Urahara asked, smiling brightly, waving his fan, staring at the angry woman.

"...Yeah." Shun grunted, facing away from the group, back slouched, hands shoved into pockets.

Urahara stopped his movements, blinking, staring at the woman questioningly. He glanced at the other women, seeing them furrow their eyebrows, shrugging helplessly. Urahara narrowed his eyes, glancing at the woman. Did her behavior have something to do with the information he gave them? No, it probably didn't. So why was she acting like this?

"...Well, I'll miss you too!" Urahara chirped, waving his fan again.

Shun turned, walking towards the exit, opening the door, the first to walk out. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows. Shun and her Captain hadn't talked to each other, and she was acting weird. Why? They bowed to the ex-Captain, seeing him grin, turning around and running after their friend.

The Captains walked after them, wanting to get back to the Seireitei and have everything back to the way it was before. They were not used to being in the World of the Living.

Urahara covered his face with his fan, eyes narrowed, watching as they closed the door. Shun... was acting funny. She usually acted like she was when something important came up. He may have not known her for a long time, but he was able to analyze people right away.

Something made Shun surprised.

-:-

The six people walked through the Senkaimon, the three women already heading for their divisions, running ahead, making the Captains narrow their eyes. Already being distant.

Rio stopped, seeing that she was ahead of her Captain, and furrowed her eyebrows, looking in the direction she sensed her angry friend, hands in front of her chest, sighing.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong, Shun?" Rio muttered, walking forward, arms at her sides.

A nasty habit of Shun's. When something bothered her, she wouldn't tell them. She would just tell them to get lost, always keeping information to herself, which always worried her and Yuri.

Did she not trust them?

But that wasn't right, she had been with them ever since they met. Ever since they begged her to train them. Ever since they first followed her. But she was being distant. Ever since meeting the Captains.

Had meeting the Captains nerved their friend? But she would have glared at them, scoffed, and left them alone. What was bothering Shun then? Why was she being quiet? She would have yelled at her Captain for what he did, but... something spooked her.

Why would she be quiet? Shun's never quiet. Why is she acting like this? Why won't she ever open up to them with personal feelings? Yuri and her always told her their personal feelings, but she would nod and tell them to figure it out on their own.

Through all the years they have known each other... Shun has never told them how she felt about anything. Not one thing. Not how she felt when she had murdered her own parents. Not how she felt when she first started loving the thrill of fighting. Not even how she viewed her own friends.

What was wrong?

She never opened up. That's why she didn't like it when Shun was quiet. Something often bothered Shun, but she would act normal and say nothing was wrong. But when something _was_ wrong, she would be quiet.

Why didn't she try to tell them her feelings?

Why didn't she try to let more people in?

Why didn't she try to understand other peoples feelings?

She didn't even understand her own feelings of how she felt against her own Captain. She didn't try to understand his feelings either. She was too independent. Ever since she had killed her parents, she hasn't trusted anyone to look out for her.

Why must she act like this?

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, sighing, shaking her head. Didn't her friend know she worried her and Yuri when she acted cold towards them? Didn't she know them? Why was she so angry?

It was her personality.

"What's bothering you, Shun?" Rio muttered, looking at the sky, closing her eyes, feeling the breeze go by.

-:-

Yuri had her head lowered, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, hands tugging at her sleeves. Why was Kitty so... distant? Why was she so distant all of a sudden? Why?

Why did she always act mean? Didn't she know how much she meant to her? She meant the whole world to her. If it wasn't for Kitty, she probably wouldn't be alive. And neither would Rio.

She looked up to her angry friend. Wanting to be as powerful as her. Wanting to be brave like her. Wanting to protect the ones she kept close to her heart.

But one thing she didn't like about her friend... was that she always told them nothing. Always kept to herself. Always getting mad at them when they would ask what was wrong. Always telling them she was all right, when something wasn't all right.

And Rio always opened up, along with her. They always opened up. Always. Even when Shun asked them who was important to them. They had told her. And when they asked her.

She only said two people from her past.

Only a hundred years later had she said who those two people were. They were devastated when they heard what she said. They wanted to run when she said she killed her own parents.

She had expected them to, as well.

But they stood firm and said they felt sorry for her, having surprised her. Only after she got over her shock, did she say she didn't want anyone's pity. They _weren't_ giving her their pity. They were sorry.

Sorry that she's been alone for too long.

Even though she had been able to tell what people meant, she didn't know what they were talking about when they said that. She had only thought it was pity. How much people had pitied her before she ended their lives?

She would probably kill anyone who said they pitied her and wanted to help her.

Kitty was worrying her. Why didn't she see that? She probably did, but just ignored it. She had been quiet when they walked through the Senkaimon, and had been quiet in the World of the Living.

"Kitty... don't you care about us?" Yuri muttered, feeling her eyes sting, lips trembling.

It hurt her. It hurt her when Shun acted distant, never even looking at them when they would cry that she was being mean. Never even saying sorry.

It hurt her so much.

Tears streamed down her face, eyebrows furrowed. She had seen a lot of blood and gore since she lived in Zaraki. But all those sights weren't compared to when Shun wouldn't look at them.

She meant the whole world to her, but she never trusted anyone with her feelings. Never trusted anyone to know how she truly felt about anyone. Never even trusted _them_ with her feelings.

But they knew she saw them as friends, and only friends.

Not even as family.

"Kitty." Yuri whimpered, leaning against the wall, wiping her eyes, sliding down, shoulders shaking, tears rolling down her face.

-:-

Shun sat down, in her room, resting her chin on her fingers, her elbow resting on her table, staring outside the window with narrowed eyes, mouth in a firm line. Her hair hung down, against her back, her bangs pointing in every direction, her back slouching, her other hand resting on her knee, one of her legs folded, the other bent up.

It was quiet in the room.

Not a thought going through the woman's head.

Her zanpakuto not even making a remark to her.

She closed her eyes, sighing, breathing calmly. The wind blew gently against her window, making the glass frame rattle, not disturbing her calm demeanor at all.

No. That would be lying.

She wasn't calm at all.

Inside... she was raging, wanting to lash out, kill every person in sight. Wanting to scream out. Wanting to attack anyone she saw. Wanting to destroy everything.

She breathed deeply, trying to relax herself. But there was no point. She knew she was getting angry, like always. It was like all the other times. Except... this was serious. More serious than that damn Captain sleeping with her.

More serious than any hollow.

More serious than a war starting.

Hell, more serious than anything.

She clenched her hands, curling her lip back, eyebrows pulled together. Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT! She banged her fist against her table, eyes still closed, teeth clenched together tightly.

The sound of her hitting the table resonated around the room, the only sound that could be heard from the woman's quarters. The only sound that could be heard throughout the hall. The only sound she could hear.

Fuck!

FUCK!!

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!!

Son of a bitch!

She hit the table again, a growl emitting from her throat, shoulders shaking, breathing harshly. She had to calm down, dammit! Otherwise, her two friends would sense her reiatsu. But she would give them the same answer as well.

Leave her the hell alone.

Shun's lip twitched, lip still curled back, knuckles white from her clenched hands. What the hell was she going to do? She opened her eyes, eyes narrowed dangerously, her whole eyes... completely white. No sign of her yellow orbs at all.

"Fuck." Shun growled, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself.

What was she going to do?

**A/N** ...I like cookies. :3


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** I'd like to thank

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

dreamingofmagic

Ray-nee-chan

Black Cat Angel

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

RyuuRaiden

BestFriend09

music fans

KouriKanji

Rhubarb Tea

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

gnarley-

Bloody Diamond

Scorpio113

Ry-Storm

AirMage99

for reviewing! Thank you! :D All of you are so nice, except for the last chapter. You guys were mean. Nah, I'm just kidding! You guys are fantastic! Amazing! Incredible! =D And what's this?! Kenpachi and Shun yelling?! And Shun yelling out something personal?! Holy shit!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Rio and Yuri sat down formally, sitting in front of each other, heads lowered, hands in their laps. Their eyebrows were furrowed, hands clenched, having discussed once more how they hated it when Shun wouldn't tell them anything.

"She... always relies on herself. Never letting anyone help." Yuri muttered, sighing, closing her eyes.

"Doesn't she ever know how much it hurts us?" Rio said, looking out the window, both sitting in her room. "It makes me angry when she ignores us and acts on her own."

"And I really hate it when she leaves." Yuri said, looking up, eyebrows pulled together, pouting.

"Me too. She leaves without a word, and comes back, acting like nothing happened." Rio said, shaking her head, clenching her hands. "Doesn't she care?"

"Apparently not, eh, Kyuu?"

Both women turned their heads, seeing both zanpakuto sitting against the wall, Kaen Hebi resting his cheek against his palm, his elbow resting on a little table, Einjero Kyuuseishu sitting with his arms folded in his sleeves, eyes closed.

"Yes. She has left so much I have actually lost count. And she has left while you two have slept." Einjero said, sighing, shaking his head. "But we didn't manifest ourselves to tell you our opinions."

"Yep." Kaen said, smirking, eyes glazed over.

"Then... what is it you want?" Rio asked, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"This will be the last time we can manifest ourselves." Einjero said, standing up, sighing deeply.

"What do you mean, the last time?" Yuri asked, standing up, eyes welling up with tears.

"Well, when we first manifested, with yer permission, we realized it takes a shit load of reiatsu just ta stay manifested. Sucks ass, don't it?" Kaen asked, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rio asked, eyes wide, shocked that she didn't know.

"Well, ya guys were havin' a lot of fun when ya found out we can manifest and comfort ya physically... Is it me, or does that sound wrong?" Kaen asked, staring at his fellow zanpakuto, eyebrows quirked.

"It's just you." Einjero said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! Anyway, we didn' wanna disappoint ya, so we continually manifested ourselves ta keep ya happy." Kaen said, frowning, folding his arms over his chest. "Took a hell of a lot of work. Ya owe meh." He said, pointing at his master. "But we will be able ta manifest in about... two ta three months, probably."

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, eyes welling up with tears, along with Yuri, both staring at their zanpakuto with saddened expressions. Kaen Hebi quirked an eyebrow, looking to the side uncomfortably, wondering why his master was staring at him like that. Einjero Kyuuseishu smiled softly, staring at his master with a kind expression, knowing what was about to come.

Yuri launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Kaen Hebi had an incredulous look on his face when Rio hugged him.

Both zanpakuto glanced at each other, furrowing their eyebrows, giving their master an embrace, closing their eyes. Kaen Hebi was the first to break it up, backing away, looking to the side with an uncomfortable expression. He patted Rio's head, making her blink.

"Uh... okay... that was nice..." Kaen muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with the same hand he used to pat Rio's head.

"We will still be able to make contact. But it will only be mentally." Einjero said, holding Yuri's shoulders, seeing tears streaming down her face.

"Okay." Yuri muttered, wiping her eyes.

"...Don't worry, bout it. 'M sure Shunny's only pissed that 'er Captain fucked her." Kaen said, only to cry in pain when Einjero Kyuuseishu smacked the back of his head, holding his bruised head with a frown.

"...Are you worried about her as well?" Rio asked, clenching her hands.

"We're yer zanpakuto. We ain't got no choice." Kaen said, smirking, rolling his eyes. "Sides, we're the only people that know our masters the best! And we know... ya view Shunny as family." He said, smirk faltering.

"...She does not seem to view you the same." Einjero said, closing his arms, folding his arms behind his back.

"I... don't think so." Yuri muttered, looking down, still wiping her eyes.

"Well! We had a great time! Nice ta chat with ya for the last time in a while, Yuri-chan! But now... we are getting so damn tired." Kaen said, sighing, closing his eyes, back slouched forward.

"Yes. I am feeling drained." Einjero said, sighing, rubbing his eyes.

"Good bye, Einjero Kyuuseishu." Rio said, smiling at the zanpakuto.

"Bye bye, Kaen Hebi!" Yuri squealed, waving her arms happily.

Both zanpakuto smiled, nodding. Before they went back to their inner worlds, they bowed down lowly, eyes closed, looking like loyal zanpakuto. Rio and Yuri continued to smile until they were the only ones in the room.

"Should we tell, Shun... that Tora no Yuki won't be able to manifest?" Rio asked, looking at her smaller friend.

"Okay." Yuri said, nodding.

-:-

Rio and Yuri sat down, heads lowered, sitting in their friend's room. Shun was sitting at her table, which was in the middle of her room, facing away from them, resting her cheek on her palm, her elbow on her table, one of her legs bent up, and the other bent on the floor.

"Hmm... okay then." Shun muttered, making both women look up. "Leave."

Both women widened their eyes, flinching, feeling a shiver go down their spines. They sat there for several minutes, wondering if they heard their friend right. She didn't just order them to leave... right? Shun turned her head slightly, her eyes narrowed, staring at her friends from the side of her eyes.

"I won't repeat myself." Shun said, clenching her hands.

The women froze, nodding stiffly, standing up, turning around, about to walk out until the door opened, the fifth seat of the eleventh division standing there. Yumichika blinked, seeing both women look at him, their eyes red, looking like they were about to cry. He smiled, nodding.

"You must be Shun-chan's friends. I am Yumichika Ayesagawa, the fifth seat of the eleventh division." He said, seeing both women smile, though they looked forced.

"We have heard of you. I must say, that I wasn't expecting a man from this division to be so beautiful." Rio said, smiling, arms at her sides, hands clenched.

"Thank you! As much as I would like to chat, you look like you need to do something. So you may leave." Yumichika said, turning to the side, seeing both women nod, rushing by him.

He watched as they walked down the hall, they pace quick, their shoulders shaking slightly. He turned, smiling, leaning against the door frame, staring at the back of the fourth seat. Shun kept unmoved, still staring out the window.

"Why must you treat them like that?" Yumichika asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"It does not concern you, fifth seat." Shun muttered, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"It concerns me if it just happened in front of me. What happened?" Yumichika asked, walking into the room.

"I _said_... it does not concern you." Shun said, turning her head, glaring at the fifth seat, seeing him widen his eyes slightly, before they went back to normal, shaking his head.

"Such an ugly temper." Yumichika muttered, not realizing what his words did, not seeing as Shun clenched her hands. "Is it personal?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall not press on any further. But I came here because the Captain wants to know when you will do the paperwork." Yumichika said, raising his eyebrows, blinking curiously.

"Tell him to fuck off." Shun said, sighing, closing her eyes.

Yumichika blinked, quirking an eyebrow. He sighed, shaking his head, wondering why most of the people apart of the eleventh division had such a bad temper. He walked further into the room.

"Okay. _Now_ I'm interested. You usually tell me to tell him you're sick when you're troubled. Why tell him to get lost?" Yumichika asked, poking the back of the woman's shoulder.

"I'm not fucking troubled... I'm thinking... and planning." Shun said, ignoring the poke, opening her eyes, yellow orbs cold. "And I have nothing to say to that bastard."

Yumichika narrowed his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. Thinking... and planning? Planning what? What would be so important that she did not want to see anyone? To go so far as to actually tell her friends to leave. Something was wrong. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine. I hope to see you tonig... Shun... have you been awake all night?" Yumichika asked, having seen the side of the woman's face, seeing dark circles under her eyes.

"...Yeah... been thinking since I got back yesterday." Shun said, making the fifth seat surprised.

Thinking... and planning... since she had gotten back?

He nodded, walking towards the door, closing it silently behind himself. He walked down the hall, heading for the office, eyes narrowed. What had the Captain done? Or what had happened in the World of the Living?

So much stuff was happening.

-:-

Rio pulled her legs to her chest, sitting on top the building, knowing that Shun liked sleeping on buildings. Shun was being distant, Yuri was too sad to see anyone, and Byakuya... she couldn't see him. Or rather, she didn't want to. What the Captain of the eleventh had said made her mad.

She had no control. If she had been in control, she would have not done anything. At all. She did not want to see her Captain because she was ashamed. Ashamed at being... such a slut.

She closed her eyes tightly, grabbing at her hair, her lips trembling, remembering all those times _he_ had called her such demeaning names. When he would slap her when she didn't want to do something. She hated him. But the one that probably hated him the most... was Shun.

She hated him, ever since she walked in on them.

And killed him mercilessly.

Before she could think further into it, her eyes widened, hearing a sound behind her, turning her head, seeing Starrk walking towards her with a tired expression.

"Rio." Starrk said, nodding.

"...Starrk." Rio muttered, smiling, wiping her eyes.

The man stopped, seeing that Rio's eyes were red, as if she had just finished crying. Ignoring it, he sat down, relaxing beside the woman. It was strange. He had not been able to connect with anyone since he had graduated the academy, immediately gaining third seat. Why this woman?

"Why... are some people so cruel?" Rio asked, closing her eyes, continuing to smile.

"It's just the way they are." Starrk said, seeing the woman open her eyes and look at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"My friend is like that. Maybe because she never really had anyone close to her." Rio said, looking ahead, eyes soft, a saddened expression on her face. "She... gets confused by other people's feelings so easily."

"Confused...?" Starrk asked, staring at the woman questioningly, looking so, very tired.

"She doesn't really understand other people's feelings that well. She doesn't know what love feels like... neither did I." Rio said, smiling softly, having to get everything out, even if it was a new friend.

"Not know love... I do not know that emotion." Starrk said, sighing, laying back, folding his arms behind his head.

Rio looked at the man with an incredulous look, seeing that he was serious. Sighing, she looked at the dark sky, wondering how her friend was still not able to know love. She was easily confused when trying to understand peoples feeling towards her.

She was confused when her and Yuri said they were her friends.

"...I wish... I never knew that emotion." Rio muttered, holding hand to her chest, furrowing her eyebrows, lips trembling.

"Why?" Starrk asked, closing his eyes.

"I have feelings for a man... that I have nothing in common with. And we had done something... I wish we hadn't done." Rio said, curling her feet, pulling her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, shoulders shaking.

Starrk opened one eye, staring at the woman, seeing something roll down her cheeks. Curious, he reached over, wiping the woman's cheek, making her look up and stare at him. He looked at his hand, staring at the wet part of his finger. Tears.

"Why did you..."

"Just curious." Starrk said, folding his arm behind his head once more.

He shocked Rio further when he moved, forcing her legs down, resting his head on her lap. Rio continued to stare at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, wondering where he had the confidence to do something like this. Hesitantly, she touched his head, seeing that it didn't disturb him, and ran her hand through his hair, liking how soft it was. She caressed several strands of his hair, a smile spreading across her face.

Byakuya would never let her do this to him, right?

-:-

Yuri's shoulder shook, sitting on top of the roof of the tenth division. Kitty was so mean. Why did she say that? Why did she stare at them with such cold eyes? Yuri's eyes stung, eyebrows furrowed. And Einjero Kyuuseishu wasn't even there to comfort her.

He was still resting from having used his reiatsu.

Kitty meant the whole world to her, but it hurt her when she would act cold. Just telling them to leave... made her want to cry right in front of her. But she was sure her friend would order Rio to drag her out of the room.

"Why is she so mean?" Yuri muttered, closing her eyes.

"Hikari, do you know what time it is?"

The woman screamed, eyes wide, jolting, a comical scared look on her face. She turned, staring at the pale man, seeing his annoyed look. How long was he there?

"U-Ulquiorra! You scared me!" Yuri yelled, pouting, giving the man a cute glare.

"Hikari, it is past midnight, Captain Hitsugaya has not seen you, and you are probably tired, so get to sleep." Ulquiorra ordered, narrowing his eyes, frowning.

Yuri widened her eyes, staring at the man with a shocked look, wondering where he got the nerve to speak to her like that. Even though he was her superior, he had no right to talk to her like that. She paused, furrowing her eyebrows, thinking for several seconds.

"Ulquiorra... did you just care that I wasn't asleep yet?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"I did not say I cared. Do not assume things." Ulquiorra said, turning around, walking away.

Yuri blinked several more times, smiling brightly, standing up. She ran after the pale man, jumping, wrapping her arms around his waist with a grin, making Ulquiorra widen his eyes in shock.

"Thank you!" Yuri chirped, standing back.

She bowed, a smile still on her face, happy, making the man confused. What had he done to make her happy? She stood straight again, saluting, turning around and running towards the edge of the roof. Before she jumped, she turned, waving with a happy expression, disappearing when she turned around.

Ulquiorra blinked several times, looking at his hand, eyes narrowed.

What...?

Yuri skipped down the hall, smiling brightly, excited. She knew that he wasn't worried about her, but she wanted to believe he did. That's why she hugged him. She paled, closing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.

She can only imagine all the glares she will receive from him.

Making it to her room, she reached for the handle, only to stop, turning her head, seeing Hitsugaya standing ten feet away from her, his eyes narrowed. Yuri widened her eyes, remembering how they had parted.

"...Good evening... Captain Hitsugaya..." Yuri muttered, swallowing hard.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed, hands clenched.

"I... have to go to bed... good night." Yuri said, walking into her room, closing the door behind herself, eyes wide.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, sighing. He was trying to apologize for what Zaraki had said, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. She didn't even want to look at him. He put a hand to his face, taking a deep breath. What was he going to do?

Yuri leaned against her door, eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a firm line. Everything was so complicated.

"I hate being confused." Yuri muttered, walking further into the room, getting ready for bed.

Walking around the room, she got her sleeping kimono, getting undressed. Hitsugaya... he was not meant to see her body. She wrapped her arm around hr waist, eyes narrowed, seeing a long scar. Well, where a scar was supposed to be.

Ever since that war three years before, the Captain of the fourth healed it, making Yuri grateful. Now she wouldn't have to think of those times whenever she looked at the scar. She smiled.

Everyone was so nice.

Unlike her friend.

-:-

Shun still had not moved, having sat in the same spot, eyes still narrowed. She had been in the same spot for almost an twenty nine hours. But she was still thinking. Something was making it's way towards her. Sighing, she turned her head, just in time when the door slammed open.

"What do you want?" Shun asked halfheartedly, eyes narrowed, frowning.

Her expression didn't change when the Captain picked her up and slammed her into a wall, the door already closed. She looked at the door for several seconds before staring at the Captain, seeing his pissed off expression. She raised her eyebrows lightly, blinking once. Well, he looked mad.

"Yumichika told me what you did. You must be really fucked up if you actually kicked your friends out." Kenpachi growled, eyes narrowing, tightening his grip on his hand.

"They had interrupted me while I was thinking." Shun said, eyebrows pulled together, curling her lip back.

"You've been acting like such a bitch since we returned! Why?!" Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman narrow her eyes, clenching her hands.

"It's no one's business!! Is that so fucking goddamn hard for you all to understand?!!" Shun yelled, gripping the Captain's wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"What the hell has you fucking scared?!!" Kenpachi yelled, smirking, seeing the woman widen her eyes.

Unknown to both, a crowd started to gather outside, listening. Shun had her eyes wide, shocked, until she narrowed her eyes dangerously, tightening her grip on the Captain's wrist, curling her lip back.

"I'm not scared!" Shun yelled, looking really, really, really, pissed off.

The Captain opened his mouth to yell back, only to groan and roll his eyes, raising his reiatsu to a high level, almost causing Shun to cough. The crowd outside passed out, the reiatsu too much for them.

"You fucking are!"

"I'M NOT!!! You really wanna know what's fucking bothering me?!!" Shun yelled, eyes wide with rage, her pupils dilated. "That everyone can't fucking stay out of other people's business! And that you always have to fucking bother me!!"

"Oh, so this fucking has to do with me as well?!"

"You bet your ass, it does!! How could it not?! You fucking had sex with me when I didn't even want it!!"

"How the hell could I fucking resist?!!"

"I never had sex before, dumbass!!"

The Captain opened his mouth to say something, only to stop, and widen his eyes. What the _fuck_ did she just say? Shun widened her eyes as well, looking to the side, shocked at herself. Deciding that she couldn't undo what she did, she turned back to the Captain, lip curled back.

"Yeah! You heard me! I never had proper sex! And when I say that, I mean I had already lost my virginity! To some bastard who wanted to rape me! He only got so far as to put his fucking dick inside of me, but that's when I woke up! He came up behind me and knocked me out! I killed him when I fucking regained consciousness! That's why when you go so fucking far as to actually kiss me and touch me, I don't fucking know what to do!!" Shun yelled, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows pulled together.

She was breathing harshly, eyes opened again, eyes narrowed, seeing the shocked look on the Captain's face. She tensed when he lowered her, unable to hold herself up from being weak, not having eaten, and sat down, staring straight ahead. Kenpachi sat down, leaning against a wall, covering his face with his hand, making Shun's attention go to him.

"...Fuck... Shun... I didn't know... I... how the hell was I fucking supposed to know?" Kenpachi asked, eyes narrowed, voice quiet.

"You weren't. I wasn't expecting anyone to know." Shun said, hands clenched, eyes closed. "Leave. I want you to leave me alone."

"No."

Shun opened her eyes, looking at the Captain, seeing him glaring at her, his mouth in a firm line. They stared at each other for several minutes, the woman wondering what he meant.

"I ain't gonna leave you. I fucking claimed you, and I intend to keep you." Kenpachi said, standing up, sighing.

"I'm not an obje-"

"An object. Yeah, whatever. I'll stay away, for now. But you better fucking clean up your act. Get whatever the hell it is off your mind off. Pissing everyone off, probably including your friends." Kenpachi said, opening the door, walking out, closing the door behind himself.

Shun stayed against the wall, starting to breath harshly again, eyes stinging... Bastard.

-:-

The arrancar stood in Hueco Mundo, eyes narrowed, arms folded behind his back. The wind blew by gently, making his hair sway to the side gently, his wounds still adorning his body from his brief battle with the Captain.

Shinigami.

He hated them. But to actually hear that they had become shinigami... made it all the more amusing.

He stood quietly, not able to hear any roars from any hollow for miles. It was quiet, the arrancar staring at the moon, blue eyes shining in the darkness. It was mostly quiet all the time. It has been like that everywhere he walked.

Shinigami killed hollows. It was their job to end his life. It was how it was supposed to be.

Slowly, a smile started spreading across his mouth, narrowing his eyes.

"I will see you soon... my pets." He said, smiling pleasantly.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** I'd like to thank

music fans

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

AirMage99

Bloody Diamond

fallenangel9413

KouriKanji

gnarley-

MoonlightChaos

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Ray-nee-chan

Hioni

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Lunar Iris

Kiiro-chan

for reviewing! :D You guys are great! Amazing! Anyway, you guys rock! Like always! =D AND HOLY SHIT!!! D: WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER?!!! Find out by reading. :3 I love cookies. But sadly I do not have any. ( -.-)

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"I'm sure she'll be here any second." Rio said, smiling nervously, eyebrows furrowed.

Both women of the sixth and tenth division were standing in the office of the Captain-General, standing quietly, ten feet away from all the Captains, glancing at each other. They had received messages, saying that Kurotsuchi had finally thought it was time to change them back, having gathered all the information he needed.

Bastard.

"Kitty hasn't talked to you?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, looking at her friend questioningly.

"No. You?" Rio asked, smiling, closing her eyes.

"No." Yuri muttered, lowering her head, her ears pinning against her head.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her head as well. They both sensed Shun's reiatsu, checking on it everyday, sensing that she was in her room for several days straight. Now was the fourth day. Why was Shun avoiding everyone?

What has her so... tense?

The door opened, gaining everyone's attention, the fourth seat of the eleventh division standing there with narrowed eyes, a deep frown on her face, dark circles under her eyes. She turned her gaze towards the Captains, everyone feeling a shiver go down their spines from her expression.

Shun scoffed, looking forward, seeing her friends give her smiles, their eyebrows furrowed. Growling, she walked forward, the door closing behind her, hands shoved into pockets. She stood, several feet from her friends, refusing to look at them, making them look down.

"Here!" Kurotsuchi snapped, handing the women pills, muttering that he had no time to be dealing with such a pathetic experiment.

All three women grabbed the pills, but once the member from the eleventh division received hers, she turned, heading for the exit, eyes still narrowed, ears pinned back, her tail swooshing to the sides as she walked. Rio and Yuri looked at their friend's retreating back, going to reach out for her, when they hesitated, looking down.

"T-Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." Rio said, giving a forced smile, her eyebrows furrowed.

Yuri nodded, also giving a forced smile. Sighing, they bowed, walking towards the exit, wondering what was wrong with Shun.

"If I may say something," Kurotsuchi's voice cut into their thoughts, making them pause.

"...Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yuri chirped, turning her head, smiling brightly.

"What is bothering your angry companion? I have been monitoring her movements since she has come back, and she had yet to leave her room for anything." Kurotsuchi said, ignoring the shocked looks everyone gave him.

"I... don't know." Rio said, lowering her head. She looked up, smiling softly. "She's just bothered by something, that's all."

"She's okay!" Yuri chirped, nodding, skipping towards the door.

Rio bowed, walking after her friend, her hands clenched tightly, knowing the Captains weren't buying their act. Why was Shun being so quiet? She looked at the pill in her hand, tilting her head, wondering if she should trust what the Captain had given them. Or trust the Captain at all. Sighing, seeing that she had no choice, she decided she would take it when she would go back to her room.

Yuri stopped skipping, walking several feet in front of her friend, head lowered, eyelids lowered as well. Why was Kitty being so cold? Why didn't she look at them? She was being mean again. Sighing, she glanced at the pill, seeing that it was the same color as Rio's. The pill she had in her hand might turn her back to normal, making a small smile appear on her face.

Their smiles faded, furrowing their eyebrows, sighing, closing their eyes.

What was happening... Shun?

Speaking of the black haired woman, she was already outside, walking down the street, her eyes narrowed, hands clenched. She closed her eyes, sighing, taking a deep breath. That was it.

Her plan was done.

-:-

Rio sighed deeply, walking down the hall, her gaze on the floor, eyes narrowed. She had to take the pill as soon as she got to her room. She frowned. She sounded like she was on drugs.

"Rio."

Said woman whimpered, recognizing the voice, turning her head, seeing the noble walking towards her. She smiled, closing her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her. Even though she was smiling, her ears were pinned against her head, her tail in between her legs.

"Captain... Kuchiki." Rio muttered, smiling brightly, arms at her sides.

"Rio, you have been avoiding me." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, making a statement.

"No, I haven't." Rio said, smiling nervously, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, you have. And I want to know why." Byakuya said, walking forward, seeing the woman tense.

"That's... because I... don't want you to see me." Rio said, eyes wide, taking several steps back, getting a little panicked that the Captain was taking several steps towards her.

"Why?" Byakuya asked, pressing on further, making the woman really nervous.

"Because... because... because..." Rio whimpered, eyes welling up with tears, getting really scared as well.

Before Byakuya could ask why she won't answer, a hand clapped on his shoulder, making him narrow his eyes, looking to the side, seeing his third seat, Starrk, staring at him with a tired look. Rio blinked, widening her eyes, wondering why he was there.

"Perhaps, that is enough, Captain Kuchiki. You are making Rio upset." Starrk said, narrowing his eyes, walking towards the woman.

"You do not order me around." Byakuya said, giving the third seat a glare.

"I think she's had enough of this little interrogation." Starrk said, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, standing close to her.

"S-Starrk?" Rio muttered, staring at the man with a questioning look.

"Come with me, Rio." Starrk said, walking away, taking the woman with him.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing the woman look at him, a distressed expression on her face.

"Uh, Starrk. Can I... talk to him?" Rio asked, pointing at the Captain, eyebrows furrowed.

Starrk stopped, looking at the woman, seeing her expression, sighing. He closed his eyes, nodding, making Rio smile softly. She turned, walking towards the Captain, head lowered.

Byakuya watched her closely, seeing her look up, only to look to the side a second later when their eyes met. Rio opened her mouth, only to close it once more, unable to say anything.

"I... I'm ashamed, Captain Kuchiki. I did... not want to... I'm just too ashamed to look at you without remembering waking up next to you." Rio said, looking to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

"Rio, it is not your fault." Byakuya said, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I know, Captain Kuchiki. But I need several days to... clear my head." Rio said, closing her eyes, lips trembling, hands clenched.

"I understand." Byakuya said, closing his eyes, nodding.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, opening her eyes, looking at the Captain's expression. Raising her hand, she rested it on the Captain's cheek, seeing him open his eyes. She smiled softly, closing her eyes. Byakuya put his hand over hers, smiling softly.

Starrk watched, narrowing his eyes, wondering what they were doing. He did not like it. He did not like Rio near the Captain. Why? So confusing.

-:-

Yuri tilted her head, blinking curiously, staring at the Captain in front of her. Hitsugaya was holding her arms, preventing her from leaving, and was taking several deep breaths. Why was he holding her?

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have to take this pill. Can you let me go?" Yuri asked, holding up a pill, blinking curiously.

"Yuri, I want to know why you have been leaving when I try to talk to you." Hitsugaya said, opening his eyebrows, frowning, glaring at the woman.

"I'm not." Yuri said, looking to the side, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You you are. Why?"

"B-Because... I have something to do." Yuri said, nodding, smiling brightly, closing her eyes. "I have to go take this pill." She said, once more holding up the pill.

"Yuri... why?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line.

"...No reason." Yuri muttered, trying to shrug off the Captain's hands, getting a little uncomfortable.

"Yuri, I want to know why you are avoiding me. And I want to know why _now_. Tell me." Hitsugaya ordered, tightening his grip on the woman's arms. "I won't let go."

"Be-Because! I don't have to tell you." Yuri said, eyebrows pulled together, frowned, trying to remain firm.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, warning the woman.

"I won't!"

"Yuri, tell me now."

"Because you woke up next to me!" Yuri yelled, trying to pull the Captain's arms off. "And I don't want to be caught in a situation like that again! Let me go!"

"Yuri, I won't do it again. You have to trust me." Hitsugaya said, sighing, closing his eyes.

"...Fine..." Yuri said, nodding. She looked up, holding up the pill. "Can I go and take this?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, releasing the woman, sighing.

Yuri nodded, bowing, walking down the hall. She waved to the Captain before walking away once more, intent on getting rid of her appendages. Hitsugaya sighed, hoping that she forgave him and would start talking once more.

"Perhaps that wasn't the way to get her to trust you."

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head, glaring at his lieutenant.

"She looked scared when you did that. Didn't she tell you how her past was? Or that her friend said that something horrible happened to her in the past?" Matsumoto asked, arms behind her back, smiling.

"Mind your own business, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, walking down the hall.

Matsumoto pouted. He was so uptight.

-:-

Everything in the mess hall was going okay, the Captain frowning all the while, drinking sake. Ikkaku and Yumichika were also drinking with him, all conversing, until the door slammed open, making everyone turn their heads. Shun.

She was standing at the entrance, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed, dark circles under her eyes. Everyone watched as she staggered in, looking really weak. Only until she made it to the Captain's table, did she do something.

She grabbed a bottle, and tipped her head back, drinking all the contents inside the bottle.

Everyone widened their eyes, seeing Shun tip her head back forward, sighing deeply, still frowning. She put the bottle back on the table, hands shaky.

"...I'm hungry." Shun said, just before falling backwards.

"Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, eyes wide, everyone shocked along with her.

Yumichika stood up, grabbing the woman, looking at her closely. He sighed out of relief, closing his eyes. He smiled, looking at the group, seeing them staring at the woman.

"She's only hungry, as she said." Yumichika said, making the woman stand.

He put her across the Captain, her eyes droopy, looking very tired. Only until she looked at the Captain, did she widen her eyes, looking to the side. Kenpachi frowned and also looked to the side, unable to look at the woman.

He did say he was going to leave her alone.

"Here." Yumichika said, putting a plate in front of the woman.

Shun looked down, only to turn green, seeing that there was natto on the plate. Yumichika quirked an eyebrow along with everyone. Sighing, thinking the woman was fussy, he grabbed it and replaced it with rice.

"How long have you stayed in your damn room?" Ikkaku asked, eating the natto the woman refused to eat.

"...Four days." Shun said, eating slowly.

"Four days?! No wonder you look hungry." Ikkaku said, shaking his head, wondering what was wrong with the woman. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking." Shun said, taking a big mouthful, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Of what?" Yachiru asked, smiling brightly, a big bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Nothing." Shun said, burping loudly, having already finished her food. She stood up. "Now I need to sleep." She said, walking away.

"Hey! Hold on! Why does it feel like you're resting up for something?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow, confused.

"I'm not. I happened to have stayed up for four frickin' days, and I do not intend to keep on staying awake, dumbass." Shun said, walking away, still staggering.

She fell down, snoring.

The Captain sighed, rolling his eyes, standing up, deciding he would put her in her room. She was so damn tired, she even curled up. She must have taken that pill, because she no longer had her appendages. Picking her up, he frowned, narrowing his eyes.

Why was she thinking for four days?

-:-

Shun had woke up, standing in a courtyard, her friends standing across from her, making her frown deeply. Why did they call for her? And why were they staring at her with such pathetic expressions?

"Shun... why are you being distant?" Rio asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell're talking about?" Shun asked, rubbing the back of her neck, eyes narrowed.

"You've been being mean!" Yuri yelled, pouting, glaring at her friend.

"So? I don't give a damn. If that's all you came here for, I'm leaving." Shun said, about to turn, until her friend's reiatsu started rising, gaining her attention.

"What is on your mind? Something's bothering you, and we know it." Rio said, taking a step forward, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line. "Everyone can tell something's bothering you."

"...It's none of your business." Shun said, curling her lip back, clenching her hands.

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, clenching their hands, eyebrows pulled together. They grabbed their swords, making Shun quirk an eyebrow, and unsheathed them, jumping forward, bringing their swords down.

Shun acted fast, unsheathing her sword, blocking both attacks, narrowing her eyes, wondering what the hell they were doing. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, jumping back, holding their hands out, making Shun frown.

"Hado sixty-three, Soren Sokatsui!!" They yelled in unison, blue light forming in their hands.

Shun widened her eyes, seeing the kido heading for her. What the hell were they doing?! She jumped to the side, dodging the attack, looking at her friends, seeing them in front of her, swinging their swords down.

"Tell us what's wrong!" Rio yelled, swinging her sword again when Shun blocked it.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, swinging her sword to the side, sending her friends away.

They kept coming at her, swinging over and over again, irritating the woman. It was her business alone, so why were they even asking? She jumped, kicking her legs down, kicking both Rio and Yuri's stomachs, sending them flying, seeing them hit the ground.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong, Kitty?!" Yuri yelled, sitting up, eyebrows furrowed, eyes welling up with tears.

"Because it's my business, and my business alone!" Shun yelled, growling, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"We're always there for you, Shun! And you never let us help! Tell us what's bothering you!" Rio yelled, standing up, eyes wide, tears threatening to spill.

Shun growled, opening her mouth, only to widen her eyes a second later, while both Rio and Yuri blinked, sensing a reiatsu. It felt familiar, but they couldn't place it. Shun cursed, turning her head, eyes wide, seeing someone she didn't want her friends to see.

Both Rio and Yuri saw where their friend was looking, turning their heads, only to widen their eyes, mouths falling open.

"...Who... how...?" Rio muttered, trembling, eyes wide.

"...That can't be... him... right, Rio?" Yuri asked, grabbing her friend's sleeve, eyes wide with fear and shock.

The man smiled, arms folded behind his back, narrowing his eyes. He tilted his head to the side slightly, closing his eyes, smiling pleasantly, seeing the fear in both Rio and Yuri's eyes. He didn't even spare Shun a glance.

"Well, well, well. I never expected that you would fight at all with each other. You guys are so close." He said, smiling widely.

"Shut up." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands, tightening her grip around her sword.

"You two have become so beautiful, that I barely recognized you." He said, glancing at both the scared women, seeing them take several steps towards the angry woman.

Shun glanced at them, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. Shit. She looked back at the man, frowning deeply, stepping closer to her friends, making the man chuckle.

"Leave them out of this." Shun growled, glaring at the man.

"Leave them? Now, why would I leave my pets alone? I came back to claim them once more." He said, taking a step closer.

"Shit. Rio, Yuri, RUN!!!" Shun yelled, jumping towards the man, swinging her sword down.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, about to run until something happened, making them gasp. The man, still standing, grabbed Shun's sword, making the angry woman widen her eyes, and swung his sword to the side.

Nothing happened.

Nobody made a sound.

Until Rio and Yuri screamed for Shun, seeing blood spurt out of her abdomen, falling to her knees, gasping. Shun had her eyes wide, looking down, her vision getting blurry, a puddle of blood forming around her. The man standing above her smiled, swinging his sword to get the blood off, releasing the woman's sword.

"How... the hell..." Shun fell forward, eyes still wide, unmoving.

"SHUN!!" Rio yelled, about to run forward.

"KITTY!!!" Yuri screamed, eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. "GET UP!!!"

"Oh... she won't be getting back up." The man said, looking up, smiling widely, closing his eyes.

Rio and Yuri gasped, stepping back, holding their swords tightly, tears streaming down both their faces, fear evident in their eyes. The man smiled, walking forward, gripping his sword.

Two screams came from the courtyard, stretching on, people widening their eyes and looking up.

-:-

_Two weeks later_

Ichigo sighed, walking through the Senkaimon, his two and a half week vacation already over. The old man said he was going to extend his vacation to three weeks, but he suddenly got orders to return.

At that moment, he was heading for a Captain's meeting, wondering what was going on. They've had so many meetings since his ex-escorts returned from their training. They were so much to work with.

He disappeared, reappearing in front of the first division, walking inside. He nodded to those that bowed to him, wondering why the Captain-General had suddenly ordered him back. He was just starting to relax.

And having to tell his family he was leaving was so hard, again. Yuzu cried. His _dad_ cried, yelling to his wife that his son was a grown man. And Karin simply waved to him with a bored expression.

He was going to miss them.

Standing in front of the large double doors, he waited, eyes narrowed, seeing the doors slowly open. He blinked when he saw it was dark inside, walking in, seeing the two lines of Captains. He blinked, seeing Rio and Yuri in the room as well, their heads bowed lowly.

"Hey." Ichigo said, nodding.

He frowned when everyone looked towards him, everyone inside the room tense. What was wrong? Walking over to his spot, he stood there, waiting for anything. Why was everyone quiet? Not even a greet from Renji.

"Captain Kurosaki,"

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, staring at the Head Captain questioningly.

"...Something grave has happened." Ukitake said, eyebrows pulled together, frowning.

"What?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what happened.

"Shun Masuyo, fourth seat of the eleventh squad and an assistant to the Captains of the Gotei thirteen... is now a traitor to the Soul Society." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, gripping his cane tightly.

Ichigo widened his eyes with shock, mouth falling open, wondering if he just heard right. Did he just say... Shun became a traitor to everyone in the Soul Society? His mouth hung open, not believing it.

What happened during the time he was gone?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

KouriKanji

King of Stories

Ray-nee-chan

music fans

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

AirMage99

imnotinsane13

Rhubarb Tea

Kiiro-chan

RyuuRaiden

Black Cat Angel

MoonlightChaos

Bloody Diamond

Lunar Iris

Hioni

for reviewing! :D Thankies! And did you all think I would just go ahead without showing the two weeks ya missed? =D WRONG!! Of course I'll show ya! XD And didn't I say something was going to happen that was going to blow your minds?! =D Didn't I?! Of course I did. =3

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

_Two weeks earlier_

Shun sat in the fourth division, sitting on the side of a bed, head lowered, her hair covering her face. Rio and Yuri sat in separate rooms, their eyes wide, hearts still beating fast, gripping the blanket tightly. There was no way he was still alive. No way. Tears were streaming down their faces, too scared to move.

Someone had found them, hearing their screams, and immediately called the fourth division. The Captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh were at the fourth division, demanding to know what had happened. When they tried to talk to them, they were baffled when they wouldn't answer them.

They weren't speaking. Weren't eating.

They were too shocked to do anything.

Byakuya had tried to talk to Rio, but she didn't respond, just staring into space.

Hitsugaya tried to make Yuri look at him. She wouldn't.

Kenpachi sat in the room, frowning. He knew Shun wouldn't try to talk.

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes, sitting beside Rio's bed. He reached out, going to grab her hand, when she flinched away, eyes widening, looking scared, making the noble widen his eyes. She was frightened.

"Rio... what happened?" Byakuya asked, his voice quiet and soft, grabbing the woman's hand gently.

Rio didn't say anything, only staring at their hands, eyes still wide. She began trembling, closing her eyes, holding her head with her free hand, remembering what happened in the courtyard. Tears started rolling down her face again, making Byakuya narrow his eyes.

"Rio." Byakuya muttered, tightening his grip on the woman's hand.

She looked up, eyes still wide with fear, lips trembling. She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms around the Captain, sobbing loudly. Byakuya widened his eyes once more, immediately wrapping his arms around the woman.

"What happened, Rio?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes, feeling the woman shake.

"...Byakuya-sama..." Rio whimpered, tears still streaming down her face, tightening her grip around the Captain.

"Rio... please tell me what happened." Byakuya whispered, furrowing his eyebrows, feeling a part of his fabric getting wet.

Rio shook her head, not wanting to tell anyone. Not even her friends. Even though they were there. She didn't want to tell anyone of how weak she was. No one. She opened her eyes when the Captain wiped one of her eyes with his thumb.

"Rio... who did this?" Byakuya asked, looking at the side of the woman's face, seeing a large red spot.

"...I... I..."

Rio didn't finish. She broke down crying, lowering her head, shoulder shaking, tightening her grip on the Captain's haori, making the man close his eyes, wrapping his arms around the woman.

Yuri wasn't doing much better.

She was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide with horror, dark circles under her eyes. Hitsugaya had grabbed her shoulders to look at him, but she wouldn't budge. He even grabbed her face, but she wouldn't stare at him.

He stood in front of her vision, but he knew she wasn't looking at him.

"Yuri, what's wrong? What happened? Tell me." Hitsugaya said, sitting on the bed, facing away from the woman, putting his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Yuri didn't hear him. She just... replayed everything in her head over and over again, remembering what had happened in the courtyard. Shun didn't help them. She didn't rescue them. She just laid there. Not moving at all.

She... went back on her promise!

Yuri clenched her hands, narrowing her eyes, lips trembling. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remain in control of her tears. It didn't work. They spilled over, rolling down her face, her shoulders shaking.

Hitsugaya turned his head, seeing the tears, furrowing his eyebrows. He reached over, wiping the tears off Yuri's cheek, seeing her close one eye, tears continuing to roll down her face.

"What happened? Talk to me, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, putting his hands on the woman's shoulders.

Yuri looked up, sniffling, eyes red. She closed her eyes, lips still trembling, not wanting her Captain to look at her, and see her disgrace. She was useless. Weak. Pathetic.

"...He... I... Kitty..."

Yuri's shoulder started shaking again, unable to form a sentence, making Hitsugaya curl his lip back. Who did this to her? What had happened in the courtyard they were found in? He wrapped his arms around the frail woman, feeling her shake.

"Yuri, what happened? Please tell me." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes.

Shun... was still quiet.

She had not said a word since she had woke up. Nor did she eat. She just sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, looking lifeless. Kenpachi was sitting near the window, having ordered Yachiru to watch the division, looking outside with a bored expression.

"...Not gonna talk, eh? Fine. You talk when you want to." Kenpachi said, resting his elbow on the window sill, resting his chin on his palm.

"...Aren't you curious as to what happened?" Shun muttered, still looking forward.

"Sure I am. But that's your business, not mine. As you said before." Kenpachi grumbled, rolling his eyes, frowning.

Shun grunted, closing her eyes, hands at her sides. She didn't say anymore. The Captain closed his eyes, sighing, wondering what the hell was happening. He suddenly had a hell butterfly in his office, the message saying his damn subordinate was in the fourth division. When he heard who it was, he bolted out the door, cursing.

"You were overpowered." Kenpachi stated, curling his lip back.

Shun grunted, as if saying "So?" The Captain opened his eyes, glancing at the woman, narrowing his eyes.

"You're strong. You don't take anyone's shit. You beat almost everyone in the damn division. Who did that?" Kenpachi asked, raising his hand, pointing at the woman's abdomen.

Shun merely looked away, shaking her head, refusing to answer. The Captain sighed, closing his eyes, frowning. Damn woman. Didn't she even know that he was... a little worried? He frowned, clenching his hands. Such a weak emotion.

-:-

The women were summoned to a Captains' meeting, the Captain-General wanting to know who had caused damage to the women. They were bowing lowly, all next to each other, eyes closed. Shun had difficulty bowing, but she managed to do so without looking in pain. Her stomach was still sore.

And even though she was beside her friends, she still refused to look at them, or anyone.

"What happened in the courtyard, yesterday." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, not asking a question, but ordering them to tell him.

None of the women answered, or moved.

"I demand to know who did this." Yamamoto said, waiting for an answer of any kind.

They still did not answer.

"You must answer to the Head Captain!" Soi Fon snapped, glaring at the women.

No movement.

"No answer? Then we will investigate. Go to your divisions and stay there until further notice. Stay in someone's vision and don't go anywhere alone." Yamamoto ordered, sighing.

"Yes, sir." The women said quietly, except Shun.

Yuri and Rio stood up, before their friend, about to turn until Yuri looked at her friend, narrowing her eyes. Before Shun could stand, she narrowed her eyes, hearing her usually happy friend.

"You went back on your promise." Yuri muttered, hands clenched, lips trembling.

"Uh... Yuri." Rio said, smiling nervously.

"You didn't protect us!" Yuri yelled, glaring at her friend, eyes welling up with tears.

"Yuri, not here." Rio whispered, furrowing her eyebrows, grabbing her friend's shoulder.

"You said you would kill anyone that touched us! But you didn't! You didn't even try to get up!" Yuri yelled, furrowing her eyebrows, tears rolling down her face. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed, making everyone widen their eyes.

Shun didn't say anything. She only stood up, arms at her sides, no one able to see her expression. Yuri was panting heavily, eyes opened, staring at her friend with a disappointed look. Shun turned, heading for the doors. Before she left, she stopped, her back facing everyone.

"Yeah? Don't worry... I hate me, too." Shun muttered, putting her hands in her pockets, walking out of the room, the doors opening as she walked.

Rio watched as her friend left, not saying anything to stop her. She knew. She knew that Shun... already knew she felt the same about her like Yuri. She couldn't help but... be disappointed in her friend. Rio looked at her friend, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yuri." Rio said, closing her eyes, shaking her head.

The brown haired woman closed her eyes tightly, clenching her hands, lips trembling, tears continuing to roll down her face. It hurt. She wrapped her arms around her waist, remembering.

It hurt.

She opened her eyes, looking at her friend, seeing her friend's eyes closed. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her waist, sobbing loudly. Rio opened her eyes, giving her friend a saddened look. She sighed, pulling Yuri to her feet, walking her out the door.

-:-

Rio had dropped her friend off, eyes downcast, hands clenched tightly. He... wasn't dead. She tensed, eyes widening, staring at the floor, remembering what had transpired in the courtyard. Shun had gotten hurt. He walked up to them. He attacked them, saying he smelled someone else's scent on them. Saying he was mad, and was going to claim them again.

She gasped, widening her eyes, lifting a hand to her face. She was crying. She closed her eyes, sighing. She was always so sensitive.

"Rio."

Said woman wiped her eyes, turning her head, seeing Starrk walking towards her with a tired expression, as always. Only until he looked at her eyes, did he stop and delicately raise an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Starrk asked, walking up to the woman, staring down at her.

"I... I'm sure... you've already heard I was hurt." Rio muttered, lowering her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why were you hurt in the first place?" Starrk asked, motioning the woman to walk.

"I... it's too personal... to talk about." Rio said, smiling nervously, looking up.

"...Why are you smiling, if you got hurt?" Starrk asked, quirking an eyebrow, hands in his pockets. "I can tell that you are scared, hurt, and saddened."

"I'm... not-"

"Don't lie. I don't like liars. And I can tell you're lying right now. You're scared and I can see it." Starrk said, narrowing his eyes, stopping, staring at the woman. "Why are you scared?"

"...Because... I... I don't want to talk about it... Starrk." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows.

She jumped when she felt the man put his thumb on her cheek, rubbing it across under her eye. What was he doing? Starrk stared at the woman's eyes, making Rio widen her eyes and look to the side, a small blush adorning her face.

"You're crying." Starrk stated, removing his hand from the woman's face, looking at his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry! That's too... weak for someone of your strength, isn't it?" Rio asked, smiling, wiping her eyes.

"No. It's not. Everyone had cried in their lifetime. It's not weak, Rio. Know that." Starrk said, closing his eyes, nodding. "Now, come." He said, walking towards the building.

"...Where?" Rio asked, tilting her head, staring after the third seat questioningly.

"I'm feeling tired, and I need something soft to sleep on. Your lap is quite nice." Starrk said, not noticing the entire woman's face turn red, her eyes wide with shock. "And your caresses also felt nice."

Rio looked to the side, furrowing her eyebrows, blushing. How embarrassing.

-:-

Yuri walked onto the courtyard of the tenth division, sniffling, eyes narrowed. Rio had dropped her off, saying she couldn't stay with her because of the order the Captain-General had given them. She wanted someone to comfort her.

She was mad at her friend! Mad! She was angry at her. She hated her!

She let them get hurt!

Yuri closed her eyes, sighing, shaking her head slowly. No. She knew why Shun couldn't save her. He had sliced her open, leaving her on the ground to die. It was a good thing someone found them, otherwise they would have been dead.

She looked at the clear blue sky, furrowing her eyebrows. Did Shun... still consider them friends... after what she said? Her eyes started welling up with tears, before wildly shaking her head.

Now was not the time to cry!

"Hikari. I heard you were hurt."

Yuri stopped, looking behind, seeing the pale man walking towards her, his eyes emotionless, hands in his pockets. Yuri looked down, lowering her eyelids, slowly nodding.

"Do you know who had done it?" Ulquiorra asked, mouth in a firm line.

He had heard from the Captain, Hitsugaya telling most of the top seated officers, that the fifth seat had gotten hurt. He was mildly surprised, having heard that Yuri had Bankai, before shrugging it off.

It was none of his business.

But curiosity had gotten the better of him when he saw Hikari walking into the courtyard, looking up to the sky when a troubled expression.

"...Yes... but... it's my business. I... have to go Schiffer-san. Goodbye." Yuri said, bowing, walking away.

The third seat widened his eyes, staring at the woman in shock. He got over it in a couple seconds, closing his eyes, walking away. It was the first time Yuri had decided to call him by his last name.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands. She had to get stronger. No. She had to try and get over her fear. She furrowed her eyebrows, swallowing hard. She stopped walking, looking at the ground, blinking once.

But would she be able to do it?

She's always been scared... whenever hearing his name.

She furrowed her eyebrows, remembering who had put a stop to his life. Shun. She closed her eyes, lowering her head. How could she say such a thing to her? She protected her, and always has.

When she had walked in on them... while he was pleasuring himself, she had widened her eyes with shock, saying she had went back to get something. After several minutes, Shun had narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands tightly, a growl emitting from her throat.

It had scared him senseless.

He had always been scared of Shun, even when he first met her. Yuri put a hand to her face, shaking her head again. How could she say she hated her friend? She had to apologize.

-:-

Shun walked up the steps to the eleventh division, sensing everyone's gazes on her, ignoring them. She walked down the hall, head lowered, mouth in a firm line. Her hands were clenched, eyes narrowed, back straight. Her back was usually slouched, confusing a lot of people, since they all knew her as the fourth seat and usually saw her around the division.

Making it to her room, she opened the door, walking in, closing it behind her. She stayed there for several minutes, staring into space, replaying what Yuri had said to her over and over again.

After standing still, she walked over to her table, sitting down, bending her legs, resting her forearm on the leg bent up, her other leg on the floor, resting her cheek against her palm and her elbow resting on the table.

She stared into space, remembering the expressions her friends gave her, seeing them glaring at her.

She didn't move.

She ignored the pain from her lower section.

Shun sighed, closing her eyes, breathing softly. The wind blew by softly, hearing people fighting from a distance, most probably from the courtyard, hearing footsteps go by, sensing reiatsu all over the division.

"_I HATE YOU!!!_"

The woman curled her lip back, eyebrows pulled together, clenching her hands.

"_I HATE YOU!!!_"

"_I HATE YOU!!!_"

"_I HATE YOU!!!_"

Shun opened her eyes, glaring straight ahead, frowning. She tapped her fingers against the table, the only sound that could be heard throughout her room and hallway.

Her tapping stopped... only to hit the table, a large crack appearing on the hardwood. Shun growled, slamming both her hands on the table, glaring straight ahead, breathing heavily, her reiatsu starting to rise.

She continued to hit the table over and over and over again, until it broke in hundreds of pieces, laying all over her floor.

But that wasn't enough.

Shun hit her walls, kicked the halls, stomped the floors, until there were several large holes in her room. Only until she smashed her closet door, did she stop, hands clenched, glaring at the wall in front of her. Raising an hand to her face, she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself.

She destroyed her room and table. And she still wanted to fight. Fuck. She didn't mean to get so fucking angry when her friend had yelled those words to her. It felt like something went right through her when she said that. Why? She didn't fucking understand.

Getting rid of her friends.

Part one of her plan... completed.

**A/N** Know what? I've had that song Old Macdonald had a farm in my head for several weeks now. Yeah. I would be sitting on my couch, all okay, until all of a sudden I would be singing that song, getting several odd looks from my family.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** I'd like to thank

KouriKanji

Princess-Lazy-Chan

music fans

Black Cat Angel

RyuuRaiden

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

rosewhip889

AirMage99

imnotinsane13

Rhubarb Tea

Kiiro-chan

gnarley-

MoonlightChaos

Lunar Iris

Hioni

dreamingofmagic

Bloody Diamond

for reviewing. Ya'll rock! Big time! And if some of you are confused... you're gonna be confused for a while. Well, until I get back to when Ichigo returns to the World of the Living. And then everything will make sense! :D Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. And what what?! D: Something horrible has happened! My... I-pod isn't working anymore!!! -cries hysterically-

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Yuri was still at the tenth division, Hitsugaya saying they were still investigating the courtyard, trying to find anything to help them. Her and her friends couldn't leave their divisions yet, never seeing each other for a week and a half. That was too long.

She needed to say sorry to her friend.

Yuri wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up to her chest, sitting on top the tenth division. She closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering how she could say she hated someone she had looked up to for so long.

"I'm stupid." Yuri muttered, hitting her head, closing her eyes tightly.

She hit her head several times, jumping when she heard a chuckle behind her. Looking behind, her eyes widened, before a bright smile spread across her face, jumping up.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri chirped, running over the the lieutenant.

She jumped, wrapping her arms around the man, smiling brightly. Kira closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing the woman's head.

"How have you been, Yuri? I heard... you got hurt." Kira said, furrowing his eyebrows, worried about his little friend.

Yuri widened her eyes before furrowing her eyebrows, slowly nodding. Kira set the woman down, motioning her to sit, also sitting down as well. Yuri bent her knees, sitting back down, staring over the city.

"What happened?" Kira asked, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I... saw someone... who I thought was dead..." Yuri whispered, eyes widening, covering her face with her hands. "And... I froze when he looked at me with those cold eyes." She said, closing her eyes.

"Who was it?" Kira asked, seeing the woman shake her head.

"I... can't say. Kitty might be mad if I tell anyone." Yuri said, shaking her head.

"Yuri."

Both the lieutenant and woman blinked, turning their heads, seeing Hitsugaya standing several feet from them, arms folded over his chest. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head.

"Yes... Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri muttered, clenching her hands.

"The Head Captain has allowed you and your friends to leave the division. We are still investigating, but he did not want you three confined to the division." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri blinked before smiling brightly, jumping up, startling the lieutenant of the third squad. She had to go apologize to Kitty! But first she needed to go get Rio! She bowed to the high ranking officers, jumping off the roof.

-:-

Rio was drinking tea in her room, eyes closed, breathing calmly. Starrk... was in her room, laying in her bed, snoring. It wasn't what it seemed like. He walked into her room, while she was making tea, confusing her, and laid in her bed without a hello.

It was... weird. He just walked in and made himself at home. They were not even close friends at all. What a strange man.

She looked up, hearing the man groan, seeing him roll over and open his eyes, staring at her tiredly. He blinked, as if confused to see her there, and sat up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Rio?" Starrk grumbled, confused to see the woman.

"You are laying in my bed." Rio said, cup raised to her lips, smiling softly.

Starrk stared at the bed, indeed noticing it wasn't his bed. Sighing, he stood up, walking over to the woman's table, sitting down, yawning, making the woman giggle and making him quirk an eyebrow.

"You're always so tired." Rio said, smiling, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah?" Starrk said, raising an eyebrow, nodding. "Can I have some?" He asked, motioning to the tea pot.

"Yes." Rio said, smiling, grabbing another cup and pouring tea for her guest.

Starrk grabbed the cup, sipping, tasting it. It tasted good. He closed his eyes, slowly drinking the tea, feeling at calm with the liquid pouring down his throat. Rio was also drinking, eyes closed.

So calm.

It was... nice.

She was happy that it was quiet, even after what had happened a week and a half ago before. Opening her eyes, she saw the third seat staring at her, making her eyes widen and avert his gaze, looking to the side.

"Do you like tea?" Starrk asked, blinking several times, trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Yes. How do you know?" Rio asked, blinking, staring at the man questioningly, wondering how he knew that when she has never drank tea in front of him.

"You have a cupboard of flavors up there." Starrk said, looking at one of the cupboards, seeing said tea.

Rio widened her eyes, looking down, blushing. How embarrassing. Starrk blinked, before a smile spread across his face. Cute.

-:-

Shun walked down the hall, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, arms hanging lifeless at her sides. Everyone looking up, seeing her, would immediately get out of her way, recognizing the way her reiatsu felt.

She was pissed.

Shun sensed it. And she was not fucking happy. Her friends had went to the damn eleventh division, outside, most likely waiting for her. She clenched her hands tightly, curling her lip back.

Slamming the door open, she stomped outside, scanning the courtyard. Once locating them, she snarled, stomping down the porch and down the steps. Why the fuck were they even there? Why the fuck were they smiling at her? They looked nervous as well, making her more angrier.

"Kitty!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm.

Shun stopped, ten feet from the women, making them pause and furrow their eyebrows.

"Why the hell're you here?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"We... wanted to apologize to you, Shun." Rio said, lowering her head, looking abashed.

"...Too damn late. Get out of here." Shun said, turning around, going to walk away.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, mouths opening slightly, trying to register what Shun had said. They used shunpo to get in front of their friend, eyes wide, their eyes glinting with tears. Shun curled her lip back, looking disgusted.

"But... Shun... why did you..."

"Get the fuck outta here! Is that so fucking hard for you to understand?!" Shun yelled, walking by the women, hands clenched, back straight.

She frowned when she noticed people staring, pointing at them, some asking what was happening. Stupid little shits. She looked behind, feeling a hand on her wrist, seeing that it was Yuri that grabbed her.

"K-Kitty! I-I'm sorry that I... said I hated you, but I didn't mean it!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, thinking it was her fault.

"Let... go." Shun said, voice quiet, both women feeling a shiver go up their spines.

"But... Shu-"

The words didn't leave Rio's mouth. Both her and Yuri went flying in the air, coughing, feeling their breath leave their lungs. They hit the ground, widening their eyes, sitting up, seeing their friend glaring at them.

"I said leave me alone! If you don't," Shun disappeared, reappearing in front of the women, her sword unsheathed and pressed against their throats, making their eyes widen with fear. "I'll kill you." She said quietly, eyes narrowed.

Rio and Yuri kept their eyes wide, shocked, feeling their eyes sting. Shun stood up, sheathing her sword, walking away, her eyes narrowed and glaring straight ahead. Both of the women kept sitting there, until tears started rolling down their faces. Shun turned, curling her lip back in disgust.

"And... I'm not your friend! I never was!" Shun yelled, disappearing.

-:-

Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes, sitting at his desk. They still hadn't found the one that had hurt Yuri and her friends. And it was making him frustrated. It made him even more frustrated when he saw that Kira had decided to visit the usually happy woman.

Only, she wasn't happy.

She had something on her mind ever since she was dismissed from the Captains' meeting. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the table, putting his fingers against his lips.

Had it something to do with her yelling that she hated her friend? Or had it to do with the incident she was found in?

What was bothering the usually happy woman?

Something had scared her senseless, unable to stare at anyone for so long without looking scared. But when Kira had stopped by, she looked so happy. Maybe it had to do with her barely seeing him. That was the only logical explanation as to why she would be happy to see the lieutenant.

He frowned. He was jealous.

"Captain! How long do I have to stay here?" Matsumoto asked, pouting, sitting on the couch.

"Until you do some paperwork, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, back to signing away, narrowing his eyes, trying to act like he wasn't deep in thought. "You can't leave until then."

"That's mean, Captain!" Matsumoto whined, closing her eyes, pouting her lips out.

"That expression is not going to let you leave." Hitsugaya said, not even glancing up.

He ignored the woman whining loudly, narrowing his eyes once more. Yuri... had looked so scared when he saw her in the fourth division. What had scared her so much as to actually cry loud? What had happened in that courtyard?

He sighed, closing his eyes, putting a hand to his face.

Why wouldn't Yuri tell him? Why was she keeping to herself?

What happened, Yuri?

-:-

Byakuya was looking through his subordinates files, searching for a suitable lieutenant. The only one he could think of was Starrk himself, but there were other people to consider. There was also Rio, but the thought of putting her in more danger as it is, made him feel uneasy.

He narrowed his eyes, staring at the desk, mouth in a firm line.

Danger. He couldn't save her from that incident she was found in. He had let her get hurt. He hadn't gotten there in time. He had failed her. He closed his eyes.

Upon hearing that she was injured, he immediately went to the fourth division, seeking her out, seeing her in bed, staring straight ahead with wide eyes. He had walked up to her, asking what happened, but she didn't reply.

He clenched his hands, feeling anger swell him, opening his eyes. Whoever had put her in such a state... he was going to kill them. He had promised himself he would protect her, but he didn't.

He failed.

What had Rio so scared? To actually try and move away from him when he first tried to reach out for her. Only until he slowly started talking and holding her hand, did she seem to relax, but only a little.

He sighed, closing his eyes, relaxing his muscles.

And not finding the one responsible for all that did not make him in a good mood. Neither did Renji, as far as he knew. His former lieutenant actually went over to his office, yelling that he was, and he quoted, "Going to find that son of a bitch who did it!!" After ranting for nearly half an hour, he had requested that he leave.

He hated to admit it, but he actually missed his former lieutenant. But he would not tell anyone that. It felt out of place that he did not hear his lieutenant yelling around the division.

He opened his eyes, staring straight ahead.

He... loved Rio.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the head noble of the proud Kuchiki clan, Captain of the sixth squad, loved another who was also from the Rukongai districts as Hisana. From the harsher districts.

His family members had said he needed to find a fiance by the end of the month, but with what was happening he would have to request for a longer time period.

Rio was still avoiding him and only let him close enough to hold her, where she would cry. What happened, Rio? What had scared her so much that she would force a smile on her face and try to seem she was still okay?

"Rio..." Byakuya muttered, closing his eyes.

-:-

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh squad, was bored. He offered that damn woman space, and she refused, saying he could go near her whenever he wanted. He _offered_. He was pretty damn surprised when she said that.

But he still avoided her.

And what her friend said to her only made her more messed up. He only hoped she didn't cry. What a stupid thing to say. Of course she wasn't a crier. Hell, he's only ever once seen her cry. He curled his lip back, resting his cheek against his knuckles, sitting at his desk.

He had woke up and for _once_ had decided to do the _paperwork_.

He fucking surprised his third and fifth seat so much, they had to ask if they were dreaming, which resulted in getting threatened by their Captain. He was so bored he was doing the paperwork. But had stopped after fifteen minutes.

Checking over his progress, he was quite impressed with himself.

Eleventh forms. He signed eleven forms.

Quite amazing if he had to say so himself. He looked at the time. About half an hour since he stopped. It was so damn boring. How long was one fucking day? And Yachiru had went on her candy run while he was napping, so he didn't know where she was.

The only one that would be able to satisfy his boredom was the the angry woman herself, but he said he was going to leave her alone.

Finding out she was beaten didn't make it easier either. She was probably so pissed she wouldn't want to see anyone. The only time he's ever saw her was when she would go and get something to eat from the mess hall. Those were the only times.

He curled his lip back, and if he had a choice, he would find the bastard that hurt her and stab him over and over again.

Kuchiki and Hitsugaya's subordinates were also hurt, but he didn't give a damn about them. He was only intent on the only woman that ever seemed to have gained his attention for more than a week.

He smirked, remembering when he first started to notice her. He only saw her as a weak woman. But when she started showing that she was strong, he started getting interested, following her, sometimes commenting how she would be in bed, which would result in her yelling curses at him and calling him a pervert.

Ah, he missed those times.

She had been quiet, never yelling, even after a whole damn week. But he noticed when someone would yell something in particular, she would... He stayed sitting for several minutes, until rolling his eyes, clenching his hands.

"Fuck it." Kenpachi said, standing up, heading for the door.

He was going to get her to snap out of her damn stupor, even if he had to beat it out of her.

-:-

The arrancar smiled, standing in the air, looking over the town. It felt so nice to know that his pets were still scared of him. But the smell of other men on their bodies infuriated him. How dare they sleep with someone else.

He was right to have called them whores.

"Brother... when are you going to claim them? It's pissing me off having to wait." A female voice said, breaking his train of thought.

"You do not order me around." He said, narrowing his eyes, refusing to look behind where there was most probably four people standing.

"Arrogant. That arrogance of yours will surely get you killed."

"...It already has." He said, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands.

Oh, yes. It already has gotten him killed. Years before. He closed his eyes, smiling pleasantly once more, tilting his head. And it was a horrible experience. But... he was going to have his revenge against that slut.

"I will kill her." He said, chuckling darkly.

And he was going to love it.

-:-

Shun stood on top the eleventh division, arms folded over her chest, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. She had been expecting her friends to show up and try to apologize, so she had to tell them herself she was not their friend and would never accept their apology.

What they said made it clear.

They hated her, and she intended to keep it that way. She was better off without them. She scoffed, clenching her hands, reiatsu starting to rise. Who the hell was she kidding? She needed them as much as they needed her. But she couldn't let them near her.

They changed her, ever since she met them. And she fucking hated that. She was Shun Masuyo, taking the last name of Kasuki and Haruna Masuyo, and never gave a damn about anyone since she murdered them. She never let anyone get close to her, feeling that she didn't need anyone, for what she had done. She would do the same to them.

She was wrong about those two idiots.

They stayed with her, even saying they were her friend, confusing the hell out of her. Friends. She didn't need them. She just let them follow her, never really telling them to get lost. Only after they were raped, continually by the man she thought would keep them safe, did she feel the need to protect them.

The only reason she had to get rid of them... was to protect them.

She narrowed her eyes, cursing, smacking the side of her head. She fucking hurt them as well. Not physically- Fuck, what the hell was she saying? Of course she hurt them physically! She fucking punched them to get them away from her. And saying they weren't her friends hurt them a lot as well.

Why the fuck was everything so damn confusing?

The only reason she had to get rid of them was because-

Her eyes widened, turning around, seeing the Captain of the eleventh stomping towards her. She quirked an eyebrow, seeing the look on his face which only reserved for people he was going to fight. Was he... going to fight her? Nah, he wouldn't do that, right?

"Captain Zara-"

Shun flew off the building, coughing when she hit the ground, eyes wide, wondering why the fuck the Captain punched her. It fucking hurt, too! She got on all fours, coughing, eyes still wide. Everyone looked towards her, widening their eyes, seeing the Captain jump off the roof.

Two people, both the ex-Espada, quirked an eyebrow, both standing somewhere else. They had heard that the woman was the Captain's, so why was he- Grimmjow faced the two, narrowing his eyes, feeling the tension in the air starting to rise. What the hell? Was a fight going to break out?

"What the fuck, Captain Zaraki!" Shun yelled, standing up, closing one of her eyes in pain.

The Captain didn't answer, only swinging his sword, the woman widening her eyes again before quickly unsheathing her sword and blocking it, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth when her legs almost gave away.

"You're... weak." Kenpachi whispered, smirking widely.

Shun widened her eyes, mouth parting, staring at the Captain in shock. Suddenly, her reiatsu exploded, making everyone widen their eyes, seeing a really, really, really dark look on the woman's face. Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands.

"Shut... UP!!!" Shun yelled, pushing the Captain back, jumping forward, smashing her sword against the Captain's. "I'm not weak!!!"

Rio and Yuri were sitting in their divisions, until their eyes widened, sensing their friend, about to get up, until they paused. Shun had said she didn't want them around. They slowly went back to sitting, closing their eyes, whimpering, tears rolling down their faces again.

They... would do what she wanted.

But how could their friend... be so inconsiderate?

Shun narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Captain with a hated look. She would not let her friends near her. She had something to do. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let those two idiots get involved, or anyone else.

They had no right to call her a friend, for the way she was acting.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

gnarley-

girlX901

SnowyNinja607

KouriKanji

music fans

Black Cat Angel

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

AirMage99

imnotinsane13

dreamingofmagic

Rhubarb Tea

MoonlightChaos

Hioni

fallenangel9413

for reviewing. You guys are so damn awesome! And you all have to read _gnarley-_'s story, _A Shinigami's Dream and Butterfly's First Kiss_. It's such a great story! =D And guess what? I bought a whole case of pop with my own money! :D Usually I just spend it on food to fill my tummy, but I actually bought pop for my family. Quite surprised at myself.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Shun attacked her Captain. Over and over again, yelling that she wasn't weak. She hated it when people said that. _Hated_ it. When someone would even mutter that over their shoulder, she would beat them until they were black and blue, several times random people having to pull her off.

She jumped towards the Captain, swinging her sword down, growling when the Captain blocked it without trouble, landing on the ground, spinning around and swinging her sword, managing to get his side, seeing blood spurt everywhere.

Her still able to wound him and make him bleed still amazed him, making the smirk on his face widen.

Shun, however, was still not grinning. Where the hell was the grin she always had on her face when she fought? Had saying she was weak really pissed her off that much? He blocked most of her attacks, the woman managing to wound him several times. He sighed, seeing the woman disappear, and held his sword up behind him, blocking the attack from the woman, making Shun widen her eyes.

She jumped back, narrowing her eyes, scoffing. Shit. He didn't even know how to use shunpo, and he was fast enough to dodge an attack from her. From what she gathered, Yoruichi Shihoin was the fastest woman. The current Captain of the second was the second fastest. She didn't know, but she had to be in at least the top ten of the fastest women.

Fuck, she didn't care.

She wanted to kick this guy's ass, the one who dared to call her weak.

She held her sword tightly, narrowing her eyes, about to call on Tora no Yuki, when she noticed something, widening her eyes. She looked at her sword, mouth parting slightly, eyes wide with shock. No fucking way...

"What're you doing?" Kenpachi called, smirking widely.

"...Nothing!" Shun yelled, a grin spreading across her face.

There was the grin. The Captain also grinned, motioning the woman to attack him, making Shun laugh. She jumped forward, swinging her sword to the side, smirking widely, narrowing her eyes, seeing the Captain hold up his sword. She swung her sword several more times, the next one more powerful than the last, making a small crater form under the tall Captain.

They attacked each other, jumping away, blocking the harsh, brutal attacks from the other, feral grins on their faces. Everyone watched in amazement, Ikkaku and Yumichika running outside when they felt the sudden spark in their Captain and the fourth seat.

Shun flipped back several times, her hands landing on the ground by she pushed off the ground, landing on her feet, trying to recover her breath. Shit. They were attacking each other endlessly, she could barely catch her breath.

The Captain grinned widely, narrowing his eyes, trying to restrain himself from attacking her. Well, not hoping to wound her, a lot. He still needed her to get her fucking attitude back together, and she wouldn't if she was in another coma from a fight with him.

They jumped towards each other, smashing their swords together, sparks flying, sending a wave of energy throughout the courtyard, making everyone widen their eyes again, staring at the scene in shock. They swung their swords repeatedly, wave after wave of energy sensed throughout the Seireitei, everyone having to look up in shock, immediately recognizing the reiatsu of the Captain of the eleventh squad.

The Captain and woman jumped all over the courtyard, several craters forming around the courtyard, attacking each other ruthlessly.

Shun widened her eyes, the Captain grabbing her arm, and hauling her across the courtyard, crashing into the wall. Kenpachi smirked, about to run towards the woman, when his eyes widened, seeing a large chunk of of the ground heading for him. He raised his sword, cutting through it, cutting it in two.

He grinned widely when the woman swung her sword down, a large sadistic grin on her face. They swung their swords at each other, Shun grinned widely when she saw a large slash across the Captain's chest, blood spurting everywhere. She gritted her teeth, feeling the Captain cut her left shoulder, licking his sword after she jumped away.

Bastard!

She widened her eyes when blood spurted from her other shoulder, her eyes snapping over to the wound, shocked. How the hell did he move so fast? She looked forward, moving to the side, a slash on energy hitting the ground and going on for twenty meters. She widened her eyes with shock. How the hell...? She narrowed her eyes, jumping away, flinching when the Captain cut her cheek, a long line.

She stood straight, blood starting to drip down her face. The Captain grinned widely, seeing that the woman was shocked. She shouldn't be. She fought him before.

He widened his eyes, grunting, flying through the air. Everyone had to gape, eyes wide, not believing what the _hell_ just happened. Glancing at the woman, they saw her leg outstretched, a large grin on her face.

"Oh... I haven't had this much fun in a while." Shun murmured, disappearing.

The Captain growled, sitting up, eyes narrowed. She kicked him. She fucking kicked him! He grinned, standing up, putting his hand on the side of his neck, snapping his head to the side, a large crack heard around the area. He smirked, looking ahead, snapping his arm to the side, swinging his sword, hearing a grunt and a hiss.

Shun jumped to the side, holding her stomach, eyes narrowed, lip curled back. He fucking cut her stomach! The asshole! And just when her wound had healed. She looked up, glaring at the man, a low growl sounding at the back of her throat, making the Captain grin, widening his eyes.

"...BASTARD!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

"Shut up! It's a damn fight. No need to get so damn upset." Kenpachi said, curling his lip back, scoffing.

"You called me weak! It's a damn insult to me!!" Shun yelled, jumping forward, slamming her sword down, smoke going everywhere.

Shun grinned widely, holding the grip of her sword tightly, hoping she got him. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the Captain's hand on her sword. Only until one of his fingers moved, did she widen her eyes with shock.

The Captain grinned widely, the smoke dissipating, thrusting his sword forward, going through the woman's body, making the woman widen her eyes.

She coughed, blood pouring out of her mouth. She grinned widely, despite the sword piercing her body, and grabbed the blade, pushing herself off, jumping away. She put a hand over her abdomen, pulling her hand away, seeing blood.

"Damn... I didn't actually think you'd stab me." Shun said, smirking, eyes glazed over.

"This is a fight. You think I would hold back just because it's you? Wrong." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, resting his sword on his shoulder. "I have no use to hold back against someone I fucked."

"...I see." Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes, gripping her sword tightly.

The Captain widened his eyes, seeing Shun in front of him, swinging her sword down, slashing with his, both going through several walls, smoke rising high into the air everywhere they fought.

They fought with much more ferocity, both not backing down, slashes all over their bodies. Shun tried her best to dodge most of them, but seeing as the man was a Captain, she got hurt, just as well as he. The Captain was glad she was grinning and had her spark back, but... why the hell wasn't she calling on her Bankai? It was pissing him off.

Shun also knew he was pissed, but she wasn't going to release it because of him.

Everyone had to look up and run when they would see the smoke getting closer to them, all screaming, trying to get to cover, the smoke going faster towards other divisions the faster the two warriors went, trying their best to make the other surrender. But both having their pride, they wouldn't surrender until the other fell.

Shun panted, sweat rolling down her face, trying to remain standing, the Captain almost in the same situation. He was still able to stand, but he was also panting, smirking widely.

They jumped towards each other, clashing swords, a large wave of energy sending dust flying into the air, most people not able to breathe from the reiatsu the Captain was giving off. It was amazing that Shun was still up from being close to him. But by the look on her face, it didn't seem long until she would fall over.

Kenpachi grinned widely, jumping towards the woman, seeing her eyes widen, swinging his sword down, a large crater forming under the woman, almost the size of a courtyard.

Shun couldn't take it.

Her legs gave away, falling to the ground, gasping for breath, eyes wide. Kenpachi frowned, standing over her, seeing her roll on her back, almost looking like she had used everything she had. But that couldn't be it. She didn't use her shikai or Bankai. Sighing, he glared at the woman, seeing her eyes snap over to him, curling her lip back.

"Say it! Say I'm... weak." Shun growled, gritting her teeth, glaring at the Captain.

"I'm not gonna fucking call you weak." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Then why the fuck am I lying on the ground, dumbass?" Shun asked, scoffing, trying her best to get back up.

"Stay down. I'm gonna call the damn fourth division and get one of their weak asses over here." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, frowning deeply.

"Well then... hurry up! I'm in pain, and I'm sure I'll fucking die if I leave this wound." Shun said, putting a hand over her abdomen, narrowing her eyes, cursing loudly. "I don't plan on dying yet."

"...First I have a question."

"What. Is. It?"

The anger in her voice didn't escape the Captain.

"Shut up and stop getting pissed. I want to know why you didn't use your Bankai." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes, glaring at the woman, clenching his hands.

"Because this was just a little fight, that I did not intend to lose to right away! Hell, I was hoping to get at least ten more minute- AH, FUCK!!" Shun yelled, grabbing her shoulder, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm in pain!!!"

"Hold on!" Kenpachi snapped, glaring at the woman.

"...I... I can't... I can't fucking move."

"I said to fucking wait!!"

-:-

Rio sighed, closing her eyes, relived. The fight ended, and she was still able to sense her friend's... No. Not friend. Shun said she was not her friend. She opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, hands on her lap.

Why... would Shun say that?

They knew each other for nearly three hundred years. Though, during a hundred years, her and Yuri have been trying to get to know Shun, the angry woman barely giving them any information. She was secretive.

She could easily read people, able to tell what they were thinking. But when trying to read her... they would have difficulty, always trying to see what the angry woman was thinking. It was so hard to see what Shun was thinking.

Why was she so secretive?

Did she not trust her and Yuri? Why? They had been fully devoted to her ever since they met her. So why was she acting like this? Why was she acting so cold? Why... did she throw away their friendship?

Rio's eyes started welling up with tears, lips trembling.

"...Kaen Hebi." Rio muttered, looking at her sword, waiting for a response.

She didn't get one.

The green eyed woman furrowed her eyebrows, sighing, lowering her head. She was unable to leave her room. Or rather, she didn't want to. Having heard what Shun said hurt her greatly. Hurt her more than anything.

Even more than a slash wound.

It hurt so much. Tears flowed down Rio's face, making her frown and shake her head. She did not want to seem weak. But the words from what Starrk had said flooded into her mind. Crying was not weak.

She let the tears flow, eyes closed, shoulders shaking. Only until her door opened, did she lift her hand to wipe her eyes.

"Hey, Rio... Something wrong?"

Rio glanced behind, widening her eyes, seeing Renji standing there with wide eyes, staring at her questioningly. Only until he saw her red eyes and tear stained face did he walk further into the room, pulling the woman into an embrace.

"What's wrong, Rio? I'm sure it's okay." Renji said, patting the woman's head, smiling.

"No... it's not okay, Captain Abarai. Shun... who has been my friend for almost two hundred years... said she wanted me to leave her alone forever and never contact her." Rio said, tears rolling down her face, shoulders shaking.

"Wait... Captain Zaraki's subordinate? The one who your friend said she hated?" Renji asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering if he got it right.

"She... only said that because she was angry. She doesn't hate Shun at all." Rio said, lowering her head, closing her eyes, hands clenched. "We tried to apologize... but she told us to get lost. Just like that. Without ever considering our feelings." She said, closing her eyes tightly, voice cracking.

"Rio... I'm sure that... she didn't mean it." Renji said, rubbing the back of his head, sighing.

"Then why... did she sound like she meant her words?" Rio muttered, sighing, closing her eyes.

"Rio, why don't I make tea? We can relax then." Renji said, pointing to the woman's cupboard full of tea, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "Or we can go get something to eat."

"Tea would be fine." Rio said, closing her eyes, smiling softly.

"Okay! Just tell me where you tea pot is and all that." Renji said, clapping his hands together, searching through the cupboard, pulling out a pot, quirking an eyebrow. "That's not a tea pot... that's a frying pan... that's a cheese grater." He muttered, searching through the cupboard.

Rio blinked before she lifted a hand to her mouth, giggling. Renji looked up and saw Rio's smile, making him blink, wondering what he did that was funny. Rio walked towards him, only she didn't look in the cupboard, and instead reached over the counter, grabbing the tea pot that Captain was looking for.

"I keep in on the counter." Rio said, smiling softy.

"Oh." Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Renji watched as Rio made tea, amazed she had so many variety of teas, never knowing that someone could love tea so much. They sat down, the tea already done, the woman pouring some into two separate cups, handing one to the Captain.

"So, I hear that you want to catch the man that hurt me." Rio said, smiling softly, closing her eyes.

Renji widened his eyes, looking to the side, blowing steam off the cup, blushing slightly. Rio tilted her head, still smiling, making the man sigh and close his eyes, scratching the side of his face.

"Yeah." Renji said, opening his eyes again.

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me. Unlike some people." Rio said, lowering her head, her smile fading.

"Your friend?" Renji asked, mouth in a firm line, eyes narrowed.

"She said... she's not my friend anymore." Rio said, lowering her head, sighing. "But... I wasn't sure if she was serious or not. I can't read her emotions as good as other people. She is really good at hiding them." She said, shaking her head.

"Good at hiding her emotions? No one is that good." Renji said, shaking his head, looking mildly shocked.

"She is. She's been able to hide her emotion from anyone... for nearly three hundred years. You can only tell what she's feeling when she's mad." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, sighing.

"Well, maybe she's-"

The door opened, making both people turn their heads, seeing the third seat of the sixth squad walk in, staring at the Captain momentarily before looking at Rio, seeing her shocked look. He walked in just like that, _again_.

"Rio, may I have some tea?" Starrk asked, sitting down, making himself comfortable at the table.

Renji was staring at the ex-Espada with a strange expression, his eyes wide, shocked the man walked in without so much as a hello and asked for some tea. Were he and Rio friends?

"Yes." Rio said, smiling, pouring another cup full of tea, setting it in front of the third seat.

"Thank you." Starrk said, polite, raising the cup to his lips and blowing off the steam.

Renji was still staring at the man, wondering who the hell he was. He knew he was the first Espada, but why was he friends with Rio? And why did he was right in without a knock?

He looked between the woman and the man, seeing their eyes closed, drinking the tea calmly, both quiet. Whoa. Creepy. Like they were made for each other. He frowned. No. His former Captain and the woman were made for each other.

"Well... I can see that... you guys need some catching up... on being quiet. So... I'm gonna go." Renji said, standing up, heading for the door.

"Why?" Rio asked, glancing up, tilting her head.

"Because I have paperwork that needs to be done." Renji said, sighing, shaking his head, remembering those two piles of paperwork on his desk.

Wasn't going to be fun.

"Oh. Well, I hope to see you again, Captain Abarai." Rio said, smiling softly, closing her eyes.

Renji smiled and nodded, walking out the door, silently closing the door behind himself. Starrk opened his eyes, looking at the door. So, Rio had a friend who was a Captain. Interesting.

"Rio... can you tell me how you made this tea? It tastes quite nice." Starrk said, holding up the cup.

"Well-"

"Wait." Starrk said, standing up, walking over to the woman's bed, settling down, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. "Okay, now tell me."

Rio blinked before she started giggling, making a faint smile appear on the man's face. He liked her laugh. It was nice. He also like her bed. It was so soft. Maybe they could trade beds.

-:-

Yuri wiped her eyes, sitting on the tenth division, tears still rolling down her face. She had sensed her friend... her comrade's reiatsu die down, now in the fourth division. Shun was reckless. She was mean. She was cold. She was related to anything to anything that was mean.

She was... independent.

That's what she _hated_ about her. Absolutely hated about her fri- companion. Why say they weren't her friends anymore? Why was she being cruel? Why was she... pushing them away?

Yuri has always looked up to Shun, amazed by her strength, wanting to be as powerful as her. Sure, there were many powerful people as well, but Shun has always fascinated her. Never backing down. Never taking anybody's crap. Never doing... anything without a reason.

Yuri paused, furrowing her eyebrows.

Reason. Shun never did anything... without a reason. So why... why was she acting like the way she was? As far as she knew, Shun has always had a reason for her actions. What was her reason for pushing her and Rio away? What was her reason?

When her and Rio were confused as to why Shun still let them follow her in the Rukongai, she simply said that they weren't like any other people she knew, who always asked her to protect them. They had requested that she train them.

Only until after that horrible incident, Shun wouldn't look at them for almost three weeks. After the three weeks were over, that's when she announced she was going to train them, making her and Rio ecstatic.

Shun had stared at them, while they held each others hands and jumped, smiling brightly.

But during that time, she thought she had seen something on her face. She had confronted Rio, asking if she saw anything as well. Rio stared at her in shock, nodding, saying something that confirmed her suspicions.

Shun had smiled when they were happy.

The reason why Shun trained them was because she thought they would need to defend themselves, saying she didn't want them to taking anyone's crap, or in Shun's words, shit.

So, there had to be a reason that Shun pushed them away, right?

Yuri whimpered, closing her eyes, lowering her head, feeling her eyes sting once more. She had been crying on and off for the last hour, the hour before was when Shun said she didn't want them near her anymore, saying she was not their friend and never was.

Yuri's shoulders shook hard, tears rolling down her face, onto her lap, hands clenched.

"Why is... Shun... so mean?" Yuri muttered, voice cracking, using the woman's real name instead of the nickname she always gave her.

"Hikari."

Yuri jolted, screaming, eyes wide. She turned around, seeing the third seat stare at her with hard eyes, his mouth in a firm line, making her blink several times before turning away, wiping her eyes.

"W-What do you want... Schiffer-san?" Yuri asked, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Why do you have such a pathetic look on your face?" Ulquiorra asked, eyes narrowed, staring at the woman in disgust.

"T-That's mean!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, giving the man a cute glare, standing and fully facing the third seat.

"Why do you have that look on your face, Hikari? You are usually your annoying self, always clinging to Captain Hitsugaya's side." Ulquiorra said, seeing the woman narrow her eyes and clench her hands.

"Be quiet! I'm not... always be Captain Hitsugaya's side." Yuri muttered, lowering her head, staring at the rood with a saddened look. "And I don't have to tell you what's wrong. So... leave me alone, Schiffer-san."

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing the third seat hold his hand out, flinching, thinking he was going to attack, and closing her eyes tightly. She was shocked when he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, staring into her eyes.

"...S... Schiffer-san?" Yuri muttered, eyes wide.

"Why do you stare at Captain Hitsugaya with such a look?" Ulquiorra murmured, eyes narrowed, staring into the eyes of the woman, making her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Look...?" Yuri muttered, confused, wondering what the third seat was talking about.

"You stare at him with that pathetic expression of love. It infuriates me for some peculiar reason." Ulquiorra said, muttering the last part.

But wasn't what had gained her attention. The first sentence he said is what gained her attention. Love. Did he just say she stared at her Captain with love? How? She didn't know what love felt like. So how could he just say that?

Yuri's eyes were side, staring at the man in shock, seeing him narrow his eyes. Why was she staring at him with such a look? It was making him uneasy. For the short time he has known her, she always had a wide smile on her face, bouncing all over the division. At least, that's what he heard people say.

He had to widen his eyes with shock when her eyes started welling up with tears, whimpering, lips trembling.

"What are you-"

Ulquiorra didn't finish. Yuri had wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing loudly, making the man freeze, unused to such contact.

Yuri was confused.

More than confused.

She was troubled.

Her, who knew nothing of love for a long time, and always depended on her friends for comfort. Now, this man in front of her was telling her she loved Toshiro Hitsugaya? Why? She has only ever loved her brother, Yori. And even then, her and her brother knew that they should love each other.

So how... could she love someone who wasn't her brother?

It made no sense.

And what was the reason... Shun had pushed them away?

Why was everything so confusing. And why... why... why did Shun have to act so cruel to them?! It made no sense. None of it did. Why was she being so mean? And to actually hit them and threaten to kill them if they went near her was really, really confusing her and Rio.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I'd like to thank

KouriKanji

Princess-Lazy-Chan

music fans

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

AirMage99

gnarley-

Kiiro-chan

dreamingofmagic

MoonlightChaos

Hioni

Bloody Diamond

for reviewing. Thanks a lot! :D And man! D: My leg and arm hurts! T.T And what's this?! D: Shun... left?! Duh duh duh.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Rio sighed, closing her eyes, holding her cup of tea tightly. Shun has been in the fourth division for the fourth day now. That fight with her Captain must have been intense if she was still there. She wanted to visit her friend so badly.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head gently, eyebrows furrowed.

She was not Shun's friend anymore.

She opened her eyes, sighing, trying to calm herself. She was not one to always get worried. She turned her head, smiling brightly.

"Starrk, would you like some more tea?" Rio asked, trying to be polite.

"No... that's okay." Starrk said, turning around, trying to get comfortable in the woman's bed.

Rio smiled, closing her eyes, seeing that the man was already sleeping. She wished she could sleep as easily as him. Sighing once more, she stood up, walking over to the door, walking out and closing the door quietly behind herself. She shouldn't trust the man all alone in her room, but she needed fresh air.

She walked down the hall, arms at her sides, walking with a melancholy look. Shun wouldn't let her near her. Yuri was still too sad to see anyone. Well, that's what she assumed. She just didn't want to see anyone as well. It hurt.

She continued to walk down the porch, just walking anywhere to get her mind off of what had happened. When she looked back up, she widened her eyes, seeing herself in front of the office.

Why had she gone there?

Sighing, she looked back down, tempted to walk away, until she paused, looking back at the door. She hadn't seen Byakuya in a while. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, closing her eyes tightly.

"Rio Sachiko... sir." Rio muttered, hands clenched, nervous.

"...Come in."

Rio opened the door, walking inside, staring at the Captain who was signing paperwork, not even glancing up to see who it was. But maybe it was because he had heard her name. She closed the door behind her, staying near the exit, really, really nervous.

"Captain... Kuchiki..." Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What is it you want, Rio? I am busy." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, looking over several forms.

"I... never mind. I am sorry to disturb you, Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, turning around, about to walk back outside.

She jumped when the Captain put a hand over hers, making her eyes snap over to him, seeing him staring at her with a serious expression. She swallowed nervously, looking to the side, thinking it was a bad decision to have went there.

"Rio... why have you come here?" Byakuya asked, tightening his grip on the woman's hand, pulling the woman towards him.

"I... I just... wanted to... see you." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, lowering her head, avoiding the Captain's gaze.

She looked back at the Captain, only to blush heavily and look away again, having seen the faint smile on the Captain's face. Why did she go there? She should have continued on her way. She was still too ashamed to even look at the Captain.

"Rio... I am sorry."

The woman paused, furrowing her eyebrows, processing the words in her head. Once they were processed, she widened her eyes, turning her head, staring at the man in shock. Byakuya looked abashed, looking to the side, avoiding the woman's gaze.

He... apologized?!

-:-

Yuri took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart. She opened her eyes, staring at the office, which belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya, her Captain. She put a hand to her heart, wondering why it was beating so fast.

What Ulquiorra had said before scared her, making her think he was crazy for even thinking of that. But looking in the past, she was with him almost everyday, always smiling at him.

Could she have... loved him?

And she wanted to go see Shun... but she never went back on her threats. She would kill someone just like that, without even considering their feelings, or if they were scared. She always had an emotionless face during those times.

Would she do that to her and Rio?

It was so confusing. And why was she waiting outside the hallway? She raised her hand to the door, furrowing her eyebrows, closing her eyes tightly, thinking this was a mistake, when the door open, the person on the inside pausing with a shocked look.

"Hikari." Ulquiorra muttered, narrowing his eyes, seeing the woman blink several times.

"Schiffer-san... what're you doing here?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, confused.

"I came here to drop off some papers. Now move aside." Ulquiorra ordered, walking past the woman, arms folded behind his back, trying to ignore the woman.

Yuri pouted, narrowing her eyes, blowing a raspberry at the man, freezing when he looked at her. She grinned, waving her arm, sighing out of relief when he continued on his way. She froze, eyes widening, turning her head, seeing the Captain standing right behind her.

"Yuri. What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, as if very confused as to why the woman was there.

"I... uh... because I wanted to see you!" Yuri squealed, smiling brightly, throwing her arms into the air.

"Oh. Then do you want to come inside?" Hitsugaya asked, moving to the side, staring at the woman questioningly.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, bouncing into the room, grinning.

Her happy demeanor soon diminished, replacing one of worry. She was in a room all alone with Hitsugaya, and what Ulquiorra said had made her nervous and scared! Could she really be in love with her Captain?

NO!! He had to have been blabbering nonsense.

She knew nothing about love! So why could he say something so mean? Rio said she knew love, and Shun still didn't know what love felt like. So could she possibly be in love with Hitsugaya?

"Is something wrong, Yuri?" Hitsugaya asked, sitting in his desk, having seen the woman standing in the same spot for a while.

"N-No!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, closing her eyes.

Hitsugaya delicately raised an eyebrow, wondering why his subordinate suddenly yelled. She looked nervous. So, she _had_ to be nervous. But for what reason? And why was she fiddling with her hands? What would have Yuri so nervous that she couldn't look at him?

-:-

The Captain of the eleventh squad, Kenpachi Zaraki, a man who was known for his high reiatsu, was pissed. Shun was not laying in bed. She was not resting. She was not following orders from the weakass idiots of the fourth division. She was currently... yelling at the subordinates of the fourth division to get out of her way. And she had been in the fourth division for four days, and was not happy.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Shun yelled, glaring at the group of people, curling her lip back, making almost everyone in the group shiver.

"Bu-But Masuyo-san! Your wounds are still-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY OR I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASSES!!!"

Everyone widened their eyes, feeling the reiatsu from the woman start to rise. Shun growled, turning her head, glaring at the Captain that called her weak clamp his hand on her shoulder.

"Just for once in your fucking life, listen to someone." Kenpachi growled, dragging the woman towards the room.

"MY FUCKING SHOULDER, DUMBASS!!!"

Shun growled, being forced to sit down by the Captain, and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, glaring at the tall man, seeing him roll his eyes and scoff. She curled her lip back, shoulders shaking in anger, not really happy with the damn bastard. Weak. She narrowed her eyes. How dare he call her weak.

"Stop pouting and... do something." Kenpachi said, shrugging, not really knowing what the woman liked to do.

"I'm not pouting! And if I had to stay here and do something... I would like to paint." Shun growled, turning her head away, narrowing her eyes, scoffing. "Other than that, I would be sleeping, but I would rather sleep in my bed."

"...You like to paint?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut. Up. I'm not fucking happy with you, you fucking mother fucking-"

"Too much fuck, alright. Just tone it down a bit." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes, frowning deeply.

"Fuck... you." Shun said, sticking her tongue out, glaring at the Captain.

She widened her eyes when she was pushed against the bed, the Captain hovering over her body, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Shit. She was going to fucking die, she knew it.

"Shut up... and tell me what's fucking bothering you."

Shun... had to blink, staring at the Captain in shock.

"...Huh?"

"What the hell is going on? You're actually making me want to kick your ass until you spill everything." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands, which were around Shun's arms.

"I don't have to tell you or anyone shit, alright?! Leave me alone." Shun growled, trying to shrug the Captain's hands off, which were tight around her arms. "And get off!"

Shun froze, widening her eyes, the Captain narrowing his eyes and curling his lip back. He scoffed, climbing off the woman, walking over to the chair near the window, and sat down, refusing to look at the woman.

Shun blinked. He... didn't do anything?

She stared at the Captain with a quirked eyebrow, confused, laying her head against the pillow. She should at least try and get some sleep. She only hoped her wounds healed quickly. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, trying to sleep.

Kenpachi frowned, closing his eyes, clenching his hands. Why the hell was the woman so stupid?

-:-

Rio sighed, closing her eyes tightly, blushing heavily. She was currently sitting in the office, on the couch, trying to ignore the Captain who was staring at her intently, making her nervous. Did she have something on her face?

Byakuya was sitting next to the woman, eyes narrowed, holding her hand in his. She looked so embarrassed. Which was so cute. Another time that day, he let a small smile appear on his face. Sighing, he lifted Rio's hand to his mouth, kissing her palm.

Rio face turned bright red.

She put both her hands on her cheeks, closing her eyes tightly, wondering why she was blushing so much in little time from just being near the Captain. How embarrassing!

She widened her eyes and gasped, feeling the Captain's lips on her neck. When had he ever gone that far?! Excluding that time they unintentionally slept together. She moved away and hid her face in her hands, so shy all of a sudden.

Byakuya smiled, grabbing the woman's hand, holding it gently. Wrapping his arms around Rio's waist, feeling her freeze, she lifted her until she was cradled in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"C-Captain-"

"Byakuya."

"Byakuya! What if... someone comes in?!" Rio exclaimed, eyes wide, blushing heavily, shocked.

"No one will come in." Byakuya said, nuzzling the woman's hair, making the woman close her eyes tightly.

Why was he being... so... so... cuddly? She couldn't come up with a word good enough. But that's what he was doing. Why was he being so close with her? Why was he touching her? She closed her eyes once more, blushing heavily, leaning into the Captain.

They stayed that way... until someone walked in, making them freeze.

The person who was standing there... was Starrk, eyes wide, staring at the scene in shock. Rio was sitting on his Captain's lap, his eyes wide before they narrowed dangerously, and Rio covered her face with her hands.

The third seat had a habit of walking into room without knocking.

"Rio... Captain Kuchiki... what are you doing?" Starrk asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Rio yelled, shaking her head wildly, her hair whipping the Captain's face.

Byakuya closed one of his eyes, the hair hitting his face, grabbing the woman's hand and squeezing it to get her to stop. Starrk looked at their entwined hands, narrowing his eyes, feeling something. Shrugging it off, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess you two are busy, so I'm going to sleep on the roof. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Starrk said, closing the door, wanting to sleep on the couch.

"How... how... embarassing." Rio muttered, shaking her head, eyebrows furrowed.

He caught them!

Byakuya glared at the door, hands clenched, wondering why his third seat had looked so shocked. He glanced at the woman. He couldn't have feelings for the woman, could he? He ignored it, smiling at the woman, seeing her hesitantly smile back at him.

-:-

Yuri was still sitting in the Captain's office, grinning widely, swinging her legs back and forth, trying to remain calm. She had to do it! But it was too scary and she was too nervous! Hitsugaya had been signing paperwork, not paying attention to her, saying he will take her out for dinner later on.

She had to do it!

It was now or never!

But... it was too scary to do it. She shook her head, thinking she _had_ to do it! It was the only way to see if what Ulquiorra said was true. It couldn't be, right? No, it couldn't. It just couldn't. It couldn't!!!!

Or could it? She has never experienced it before, so how could Ulquiorra say it like she's been in love with Hitsugaya for a long time? She has only met him three years before. That was a short time to know what love felt like.

But then, Rio found out what love was. Way before her and Shun.

...

She lowered her head, furrowing her eyebrows, replaying what Shun had said to her and Rio so cruelly, like they weren't even people with feelings, or they never even met her. Why was she so mean to everyone around her?

Did she not even consider anyone's feelings? She never considered her and Rio's feelings. She didn't even consider her Captain's feelings, which everyone knew he wanted her, but she seemed so oblivious.

Why was she so mean?

She sighed, smiling brightly, standing up, walking over to the Captain, seeing him look up.

"I'm almost done, Yuri. I will just be a second." Hitsugaya said, looking back down, writing his name down.

Yuri walked around the desk, slowly walking up to the Captain, her arms behind her back, blushing. Hitsugaya, sensing her right beside him, looked up, staring at her strangely.

"Yuri, is something the matter?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, stopping his hand movements.

Yuri didn't say anything, she kept smiling sweetly, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, blushing heavily. Hitsugaya was confused now. Why was she being so quiet? She was usually smiling widely. Never having a faint smile.

He opened his mouth to ask why she was quiet, when she placed her lips against his, making his eyes widen and his face turn bright red. She moved closer, making Hitsugaya freeze, shocked. He slowly closed his eyes, about to reach out for the woman, until she moved back, eyelids lowered, blushing.

"I... love you."

Both Hitsugaya and Yuri widened their eyes, the woman moving away and turning around, running out of the room and down the hall, face bright red. She closed her eyes tightly, tears rolling down her face. She meant it.

She meant what she said!!

-:-

Shun shifted, pouting her lips, whimpering slightly. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision hazy, wondering where she was. Seeing the room clearly now, she frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes. She was still in the fourth division.

And boy, did her body fucking hurt!

All that bastard's fault. Speaking of the bastard... She groaned in pain as she turned, seeing the Captain sitting in the chair, eyes closed, sleeping. Quirking an eyebrow, she sat up, rubbing her shoulder.

He was sleeping. In her room.

She sighed deeply, rubbing the back of her neck, frowning, narrowing her eyes. Why the hell in there? Why was he even there anyway? Made no sense. Shit. Nothing made sense.

She sighed, seeing that she spent several more days in the room.

Now... was the time.

She stood up, walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling out her shihakusho. Seeing that the Captain was still sleeping, she started getting undressed. Now fully in her uniform, she turned, walking towards her sword, picking it up, narrowing her eyes.

"...Useless piece of shit." Shun muttered, putting it in her sash.

She turned towards the door, going to leave, until she paused, glancing back.

She stared at the Captain, seeing him frown in his sleep.

Bastard seemed like he couldn't get comfortable, seeing that he was sleeping in a chair. Walking over to the man, she stood in front of him, eyes narrowed, a cold look on her face. She reached towards the Captains, her hands reaching out.

Instead of hurting him, she put her hands on his cheeks, narrowing her eyes. Moving forward, she pressed her lips against the Captains, eyes closed, blushing lightly. Before he could wake up, she moved away, still staring at him.

She muttered several words, widening her eyes, moving away. She walked towards the door, opening it and closing it silently after her.

The Captain didn't stir.

She used shunpo, silently leaving the fourth division without anyone knowing.

The black haired woman walked towards the Senkaimon, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, arms at her sides. The wind blew gently, the sun starting to set in the distance, the cold air swirling around the woman.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing?!"

Shun stopped, turning her head slightly, seeing two men running towards her, their weapons in their hands. She turned, hands clenched, mouth in a firm line. What the hell did they want?

"You can't use that until you have an official seal! Do you have one?" The man asked, looking all over the woman, expecting to see a form.

Shun didn't answer.

"Hey, did you hear me?! Do you have a seal?" He asked, frowning, eyes narrowed.

Shun reached for her hilt, unsheathing her sword, making both men widen their eyes, stepping back. Shun walked forward, every step she took the men stepping back as well, wondering what she was doing.

"W-What are you doing?! Stay back!" The other man yelled, holding his weapon in front of him.

Shun was quiet, stopping in her tracks, making the man pause and sigh out of relief. She smirked, jumping forward, swinging her sword. The men widened their eyes with horror, seeing a sadistic look on the woman's face.

Screams came from the Senkaimon area.

-:-

Ichigo had his eyes still wide with shock, not believing a word the Captain-General had said. But everyone was agreeing with him. So it had to be true. Shun Masuyo, a woman that always got on his nerves, had become a traitor?

"But... why?" Ichigo asked, now understanding why he was called from his vacation.

"We are not sure of her actions, yet. She suddenly left... like that." Ukitake said, shaking his head, sighing.

"Well, can't you track her by checking where she went with the Senkaimon?" Ichigo asked, looking at the twelfth division Captain, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't you think I haven't tried that? I checked where she had the Senkaimon direct her, only... since she is amazingly an expert with technology, she hacked into _my_ system and made it so none of us can see where she went." Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes, everyone knowing he was mad that someone hacked into his computer.

"Well, isn't there a tracking device in her sword or something?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms over his chest.

He received a lot of blank looks.

"What are you blathering on about? There is no such thing. And even if there was, we wouldn't know where she was." Kurotsuchi said, clenching his hands, glaring at the other Captain.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, getting really confused.

"She left her sword behind." Renji said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"What?! Why would she do that?!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, shocked that a woman that loved fighting would leave her sword behind.

"How should we know?!!" Renji yelled, glaring at the man.

"She was here with you guys when she left!!!" Ichigo yelled, glaring back at the other man, wanting to punch him!

"Since she is a master at shunpo, she was able to leave my division quietly, without anyone detecting her since she had concealed her reiatsu." Unohana said, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of her. "We did not know she was gone until the next morning."

"Next morning?! Don't you have people guarding the gate?!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the group of Captains.

"She attacked them. They are currently still knocked out." Kyoraku said, tipping his hat, smiling lazily.

"Shun... attacked them?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, mouth falling open. He turned towards the other women. "Didn't she tell you why she left?"

Both women cringed, slowly looked up, making Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw their blank looks, tears stained face, almost looked... lifeless. Why did they look like that?

"Masuyo-san... did not say anything." Rio said, voice flat, not an ounce of happiness in her voice.

"She left us." Yuri said, voice also the same at her friend.

"_She... betrayed us._" Rio and Yuri said in perfect sync, lowering their heads once more.

Ichigo was shocked, eyes wide, staring at the women with shock. Shun hadn't told them she was leaving? Why? What the hell happened while he was gone? And why did Rio and Yuri look like that? Had their friend leaving really affected them that much?

"Well, did you find her in the World of the Living yet?" Ichigo asked, looking around, seeing everyone sigh.

"No. We know not of her location, but Kurotsuchi said he may find where she went soon." Soi Fon said, eyes narrowed. "She will not evade us for much longer."

"Then... why aren't you going out and looking for her?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes, scowling.

"She is only one woman." Yamamoto said.

"A woman that can do some serious damage! Did you all forget she happened to have been of some big help three years ago? If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be alive... or have some limbs." Ichigo said, frowning, wondering why the Captains were a difficult bunch. "And how do you even know she betrayed?"

"She has attacked some of the guards and left to an unknown area. She will be deemed traitor until we know of why she has left. There is an executive order to arrest Shun Masuyo. If anyone sees her, they will immediately arrest her and bring her here." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed. "And you two,"

"_Yes, Captain-General._" Rio and Yuri said, bowing lowly.

"You will be confined to your rooms until further notice to see if you are guilty or not."

"What?! They haven't done anything!" Ichigo yelled, staring at the old man in shock.

"They are the closest to Shun Masuyo. They will be confined in their rooms until we know they are not involved. Go, now." Yamamoto ordered, staring at the women with a hard expression.

"_Yes, sir._"

They both stood up, turning around, walking towards the exit, hands clenched.

Shun... betrayed them.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** I'd like to thank

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

KouriKanji

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

dreamingofmagic

Rhubarb Tea

Ray-nee-chan

imnotinsane13

RyuuRaiden

AirMage99

fallenangel9413

Ry-Storm

Hioni

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! :D I'm exhausted... and I'm pretty sure my drunk ass mom is going to be knocking on the door in the middle of the night, which is going to make me pretty mad. D: And wow... I wrote a chapter that didn't involve just the three women. I'm shocked. D: And amazed. :D I wasn't able to write about other characters... Seems weird. But good. =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"_But... why?!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, staring at the Head Captain in shock._

"_Kitty didn't do anything!" Yuri yelled, eyes welling up with tears._

"_She has left without anyone knowing and has attacked several guards during the night! She will be deemed traitor whether or not you like it." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, all the other Captains looking at them._

"_But... Kitty doesn't do anything without a reason!" Yuri yelled, shaking her head in denial._

"_Yes! Shun must have a good reason!" Rio yelled, trying to defend the angry woman._

"_She has left and hacked into a system so no one knows where she went. Do you care to explain that?" Yamamoto said, seeing the women hesitate. "She will be arrested when seen."_

_Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, glancing at each other, lowering their heads, slowly nodding. They bowed down, blank looks on their faces, feeling like they were dead inside._

_Ichigo had walked in five minutes later._

-:-

Rio sat quietly, her hands on her lap, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. She closed her eyes, a shaky breath leaving her mouth, lowering her head, feeling her eyes sting. Shun... left. She left without saying a word.

Why doesn't she consider their feelings?

Her lips trembled, shoulders shaking, furrowing her eyebrows. When she heard that Shun had become a traitor and left, she had froze, unable to say anything. She's been quiet and... emotionless for twelve hours before she burst into tears.

Shun left.

She didn't tell anyone.

She didn't even go to see them before she left.

She clenched her hands, closing her eyes tightly, mouth in a firm line. She... _hated_ her. She hated that woman. She never told them anything. Never even relied on them with her feelings. Always hate, hate, hate she would talk about. Never anything else.

"_I hate that bastard._"

"_I hate that cheery woman._"

Always hate. Never happiness, or sadness. Always hate. She would talk about how much she hated people getting in her way, talking to her, too happy for her liking, and always, _always_, how they stared at her. She didn't like it when people stared at her. She had said once that she felt like they were judging her.

Never once... has she ever stared at them with anything but annoyance. Only on occasions would she smile when they were happy. But that would soon disappear.

Did she... still see them as friends?

Shun's hurtful words went through her mind, making her tears roll down her face once more.

"_I'm not your friend! I never was!_"

Did she not see them as people with feelings? Did she not see them as anything? She always treated everyone the same, including her and Yuri. She had said that all the anger she gave out was directed at her, always. But should they believe her?

She has always had an angry expression on her face, most of the day, even before they had met her.

She was so mean and cruel. She doesn't even remember how many times Shun has made Yuri cry. She's made her cry on multiple occasions, but she's made Yuri cry more. Another trait she hated about her.

She was always mean to such nice people. She had said she did not like the way people smiled at her, saying she did not deserve such kindness... and also that they annoyed her.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, opening her eyes, looking out her window, sensing several people outside her room, the Stealth Force. Tears rolled down her face, clenching her hands, shoulders shaking.

Did Shun... never consider their feelings?

-:-

Yuri laid in her bed, curled up, eyebrows furrowed. Einjero Kyuuseishu still hadn't responded to her, keeping quiet for an odd reason. He always comforted her when she was hurt. And it has been almost three weeks since he had spoken, and that was while he was in manifested form.

Was he still recuperating?

But since she was his master, he should have the same level of reiatsu, and should be able to have been back up and talking already. Shouldn't he? She didn't know.

It was worse... that Shun left. She was always there, even when they woke up during the night when they still lived in the Rukongai. She would stare at them from the side of her eyes, then tell them to go back to sleep, looking back at the sky.

She was always mean.

Yet, she always looked up to her. But Shun has always ignored the fascination from her and Rio, just scoffing and asking why they looked like they worshiped her or something. It wasn't worship, but they wanted to be strong like her.

And saying that they weren't her friend... hurt more than anything. They've been with her longer than anyone she has ever met, and she said that, with such a cold expression. The snarl she had on her face made Yuri shiver, eyes widening. Shun scared her on some occasions, especially during the time she first met her. She had never met someone who always looked mad.

Nor had yellow eyes. Those eyes of hers only made her more scared. And more amazing, they shined in the darkness, making her look more scary than normal. During one night, she had woke up and stared at her friend, asking if it was still night.

She had to widen her eyes and shiver when Shun turned her head, yellow eyes glinting in the night, shining, rudely saying, "The sun up? Dumbass." then turned away, ignoring them.

She had laid her head back down, trying to ignore those eyes of hers, grabbing Rio's hand in the middle of the night.

She remembered almost every memory of them traveling together, everything. They had great times, bad times, and fun times. She had remembered she skipped ahead of her friends, looking back, seeing Rio smiling softly, and Shun smirking with her hands shoved into her pockets.

That smirk... always on her face. Always.

Yuri whimpered, closing her eyes, trying to sleep to pass some time. The Head Captain had accused them of being traitors along with Shun, but they hadn't seen her for a while. She opened her eyes, feeling tears roll down her face.

Tears.

She has only ever seen Shun cry... three times in her whole life.

She never trusted anyone with her feelings.

-:-

Byakuya signed paperwork, finding that Starrk was suitable to be the lieutenant, but he had to wait a month. Rio was being accused of treason, because of her friend. He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his brush. That friend of hers got on his nerves, making Rio cry several times. But to be accused of treason while they were not on the video that showed their friend walking through the Senkaimon.

It was foolish.

He felt sort of... content when Kurosaki had defended Rio, but that was not good enough. Unless the traitor said they were not involved with her, they were accused of treason until further notice. The Captain of the second was not kind of traitors at all.

If that woman died, she died. Considering her strength and personality, she would not back down without a fight, even if they surrounded her. That's another trait he did not admire about her. He did not admire her at all.

She was cruel and aggressive, making him confused as to why Rio would want her as a friend, even though she was treated like everyone else that woman treated.

He would never want a companion like that, ever. It was bad enough that Yoruichi Shihoin had trained him and called themselves friends, even though he was greatly annoyed by her. When she had been deemed as a traitor, he didn't know what to do, so he just went on with his life.

What did Rio do... when she heard that her friend had been deemed as a traitor? Of course, he wasn't that one that told her she had left without anyone knowing where she went, so he could only imagine what her expression could be when she went to the meeting.

Seeing the shocked look on her face when she was told her friend was deemed a traitor in the room, made him close his eyes, unable to stare at her expression.

He was going to think further into it, when the door opened, turning his head, seeing the third seat standing there.

"Captain Kuchiki... why won't they let me into Rio's room?" Starrk asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"...Rio's room?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes, giving the man a cold stare.

"Yeah. I went to her room to sleep on her bed. It's very comfortable. It has silk sheets... It's nice." Starrk said, nodding, seeing the glare on the Captain's face intensify. "Anyway, what's going on? I asked them why I couldn't go in and they said that she was being accused of treason until her friend comes back." He said, staring at the Captain questioningly.

"It's as they say. Her friend is a traitor for now, and her two companions are also deemed as traitors until they are proved they are innocent." Byakuya said, looking down, going back to signing papers.

"But why? She didn't do anything... did she?" Starrk asked, leaning forward.

"No."

"Oh... Well... I'm going to sleep on the couch."

A frustrated sigh came from the Captain. Always... _always_ the couch.

-:-

Hitsugaya frowned, narrowing his eyes, staring out the window. Yuri was being kept in her room, several members of the second squad standing outside, making sure no one went in or out. He had not seen Yuri for several days, the paperwork piling up because of Zaraki's subordinate.

Not only that, he had sensed Yuri's reiatsu flare several times, assuming she was having a bad dream, because every time he would go check to see her and see what the problem was, the guards would say she was sleeping.

He was worried about her.

And the last thing she said to him was still in his mind, those three small words that uttered from her lips. He had widened his eyes, at the same time as her, noticing that she also looked shocked. Was she testing something?

Was she testing herself to see if she truly loved him?

All he could do when she ran out of his office was hold his head in his hands, replaying her words over and over in his head, too shocked to believe if it happened or not. Later on, he realized she said she loved him.

He couldn't sleep. He had considered going to her room and talking it over during the night, but he suddenly had a hell butterfly go into his room, saying there was a Captain's meeting and being told that Yuri's friend had betrayed the Soul Society.

Seeing her shocked look in the meeting hall wasn't great at all either. Seeing her eyes fill with tears made him want to yell at the Head Captain to stop, but he was his superior, so he couldn't do that.

From what he gathered, she was quite devoted to her friend, and did not want to be seen as weak.

But what was the reason for her friend to leave like that? He could not come up with anything, making him frown and clench his hands. Because of her, Yuri was sad. More than sad. She was depressed. He had never seen her depressed, but the thought was enough to make his blood boil.

He would go after the woman himself if he knew where her location was, but he had the role of a Captain and needed to do work.

And the Head Captain would not allow it. To think that someone would go to such length as to actually hack into _Kurotsuchi's_ computer and make it so her location couldn't be detected meant that she did not want anyone knowing where she was going, which was obvious. But why leave her sword? Was there a reason for leaving her sword behind?

No one knew. Not even the closest people she had. From what he was told, Zaraki's subordinate was always mean to everyone, even her friends, but that would only last a while until she ignored them and let Yuri cling to her.

But now... Yuri hadn't went to see her, even when they weren't confined to their rooms.

What had happened? Yuri had went back to the division when she was allowed to leave her room, then returned in tears, refusing to tell anyone had happened. Even him. She had worried him, thinking something had happened.

But if he recalled, he had sensed her friend's reiatsu raise when she went to go visit her. Had something happened there?

He needed to talk to Yuri.

-:-

Kenpachi Zaraki was pissed, more than anything, no one daring to go near him. Even Yachiru kept her distance, saying that if he wants to talk, she's there and always will be. He would take his usual naps, but he would stay in his office, glaring at the wall.

Shun left.

She fucking left while he slept in the room she was kept in.

He clenched his hands, narrowing his eyes, curling his lip back. Why the hell was she so damn infuriating? Seemed like she didn't want anyone's help, ever. He could tell she was like that. Never depending on anyone to help her fight.

Like him. But at least she had some people to worry about her when she fought. Everyone knew he wouldn't have any problems, seeing that he was a Captain, and the strongest at that. Well, that's what his subordinates thought. And so did she, apparently.

She left without a fucking word.

And it was making him pissed off. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm, and hoping his reiatsu wasn't fluctuating. Shun Masuyo was just an annoying woman when he first met her, always yelling and cursing, making most of the new recruits scared of her. He saw nothing to be scared of.

She was just a woman that was weak and barely knew how to fight.

Boy, was he wrong there.

She fought with such ferocity, he had to be impressed. He never took her as a fighter. When he heard that a woman was a new recruit he went to go see himself, and was annoyed when she was yelling. He only thought that damn academy sent her to his division because she had anger issues. But everyone was impressed she had an attitude that was almost like his, except he wasn't always yelling, and was quite strong for a woman.

He was amused when she ran from a hell butterfly, finding out she was scared of a little bug. She had complained later on that a butterfly was a bug, and as a bug, she should hate it. He just thought of that as an excuse. She's only been scared of butterflies, never caring about the others.

He wanted to know why she left, and didn't say shit to anyone. Hell, he was sure even Ichigo was pissed when he heard that she suddenly left without so much as a goodbye.

He hit the desk, a growl emitting from the back of his throat, cursing. That damn woman had the nerve to just leave like that? Even after everything they fucking done. The damn war, and all that shit.

She had the fucking nerve to leave him! He wasn't fucking done with her yet! He paused, narrowing his eyes. Did he... want to be done with her? He scoffed, running a hand down his face, getting tired of having to think so damn much.

She was nothing but an annoying woman three years before, and now he wanted her there and talk to her about something that's been bothering him. During the night she left, he had a weird dream.

Shun was there and kissed him. He was so fucking happy, but when she backed away, she had said something that made him freeze, then everything went black and he had a sleepless dream for the rest of the night. And hearing that Shun left made him pissed and spent several hours just trying to get to the damn meeting since he didn't have Yachiru.

When she got back... she was going to fucking pay.

-:-

And Ichigo was pissed off as well. And since he was watching Isshin and Hisana, he was even more frustrated. He had to call a day off, saying that he to babysit. The reason for Shun leaving was still bothering him.

"Dad! Hisana's gone."

Dammit! He stood up, searching through the large house. Apparently, Byakuya saw that his little sister should have a big house for her kids to grow up in. Hell, the house was bigger than the one his dad has. And he compared them when he went to visit his family.

His dad cried and yelled that his son was mean.

Finding the little girl in the room where the picture of Rukia's sister was, picking Hisana up and pausing, looking at the photo. He narrowed his eyes, mouth in a firm line.

A lot of stuff was happening.

Rio and Yuri were betrayed by their friend because she left without saying anything. Their Captains were too angry to see anyone, and all the Captains were having their desks piled up with paperwork because of Shun's actions.

"Yo, Ichigo."

He sighed.

"Renji, you have to knock." Ichigo said, scowling, turning his head, glaring at the red haired man.

"We're friends, right? So... no need." Renji said, shrugging, walking up to his fellow Captain.

"Renji... did Rio tell you anything? I heard you two are friends."

"Nah. She's too damn depressed to see anyone. Even though I can go to her room, seeing that I'm a Captain."

"And Yuri isn't doing any better, either?"

"Well, I don't really know her, but Kira said he tried to visit her, but those guards around her room won't let him in. They had told him that she's been laying in bed, refusing the eat the food they bring her."

"Damn. Why, Shun, you stupid woman."

"Shun?"

"Rio and Yuri's friend."

"Rio's friend... that woman that's always angry?" Renji asked, seeing Ichigo nod, holding the baby close to his chest. "Well, Rio had told me that she had said they weren't her friends and they never were. You should have seen how messed up she was."

Ichigo widened his eyes with shock, mouth falling open. Shun said what?! For what reason? To actually go and tell the only people she knew for a long time and say they weren't her friends... something was bothering her.

It wasn't that hard to figure out. But why get rid of her closest friends? It made no sense. He sighed, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line.

Guess that meant he had to go around and ask what Shun has been doing before she left. He paled. And that meant... going to see Kenpachi, who would most likely attack him even before he set foot on the eleventh division courtyard.

The horror.

-:-

The black haired woman stood in the air, scanning the area, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. Her arms were folded over her chest, the wind blowing her hair and shihakusho to the side. She looked to the right. No. She looked to the left. No.

Dammit. Where the fuck was he?

She curled her lip back, her yellow eyes shining in the darkness, the moon shining brightly in the sky, half her face masked by the shadows that surrounded the area.

She continued to look around, clenching her hands over and over again, breathing calmly. She sighed, frowning deeply, staring straight ahead with a bored expression. She raised her hand, rubbing the back of her neck, scoffing.

She narrowed her eyes once more, hand remaining on the back of her neck, her other hand in her pocket. A sword was secured by her sash, the hilt blue instead of red, which was Tora no Yuki's color.

She hated blue, but it would have to do for the moment.

She continued to scan the town, growing angrier by the second. Where was he? Where was he?! WHERE WAS HE?!! He was fucking taking his damn time. Why hadn't he shown up yet? It was pissing her off!

She stood straight, the sides of her mouth twitching, curling up in a smirk, a sadistic expression on her face.

"I'll get you yet... boy." Shun muttered, yellow eyes shining brightly in the dark.

Oh, she was going to get him.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

rosewhip889

RyuuRaiden

music fans

Bloody Diamond

AirMage99

Ray-nee-chan

Black Cat Angel

KouriKanji

gnarley-

xxWishingStarxx

Kai Uzmaki

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch for reviewing! You guys are so damn great! =D And guess what?! This chapter is all about Ichigo! Yay! And to be quite frank, I'm disappointed in the number of reviews I'm getting... But any review from anyone is great! I thank the ones that review my story frequently. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! And I'm shocked I didn't notice I had over five hundred reviews. You guys make me so damn happy! =D Now, the chapter... I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Ichigo wanted to run. At the moment, he was standing right in front of the eleventh division, debating whether or not to go in. One, he could find out what Shun was doing before she left. And two, he was going to die. So, taking the most reasonable option... he turned, about to walk away when a hand clamped onto his shoulder, making him freeze when he felt the ominous aura behind him.

"Ichigo,"

"Kenpachi." Ichigo squeaked, eyes wide, not moving.

"What are you doing here? For a fight?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely, turning the man around, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

Ichigo held up his hands quickly.

"NO!! No... no... no... that's all right." Ichigo said, shaking his head, trying to seem as though he didn't just panic. "B-But I came here to ask a few questions about Shun. If you don't mind." He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"...I'll answer if you fight me. None of these pansy's are strong enough to fight me head on." Kenpachi said, frowning, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want to know about that woman anyway?"

"J-Just curious." Ichigo said, nodding.

"No."

"What?! Why?!" Ichigo yelled, scowling, shaking in anger, shoulders hunched up.

"You have to fight me first."

"But-"

"Then get the hell outta here." Kenpachi growled, unsheathing his sword, making the orange haired start sweating.

"W-Wait, Kenpachi! I-I... IKKAKU!!!" Ichigo yelled, waving his arm, seeing the third seat walking by with a scowl, seeing his attention go towards him and quirk an eyebrow.

"Ichigo? What're you doin' here?" Ikkaku asked, walking towards the Captain, frowning deeply.

"Need to ask questions... alone... without Kenpachi... now." Ichigo said, seeing the expression darken on the tall Captain's face the more he talked, showing that he was pissed he wasn't getting a fight. "...Over there." He said, pointing to another area.

"Okay." Ikkaku said, shrugging, walking ahead of the orange haired man.

"Bye Kenpachi! This... was really, really, fun... really." Ichigo said, backing away from the Captain slowly, arms outstretched, expecting an attack.

And there it was.

The tall Captain swung his sword down, making Ichigo widen his eyes and move to the side, just missing an attack that would probably have killed hi- Nah, that was just being dramatic. But he would have to go to the fourth division.

"KENPACHI!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!!!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Captain, shaking in anger. "Okay! I was going easy on you before, but now you've done it!" He yelled, reaching back and grabbing his sword.

He brought it forward, the wrap unwrapping itself around his sword, pointing it at the grinning Captain. Ichigo paused, narrowing his eyes, blinking several times. Did he... plan that? No! He had to show control. He took a deep breath, putting his sword back, walking after the third seat. All of a sudden...

he squawked when a foot connected with his back, pushing him and making him crash into a wall.

Ikkaku blinked, scratching the side of his head, having seen what his Captain did. Shit. He must still be pissed to try and pick and fight with Ichigo after all the years. He frowned. Considering what that damn idiot woman did.

Ichigo shook with anger, laying on the ground, his face red from the contact with the wall, clenching his hands. Kenpachi was making this difficult!! And why pick a fight with him? He hasn't done that since... he became Captain. Which wasn't very long, but it was a record for not picking a fight with him!!

He stood up, straightened his uniform, face still red, and walked towards the third seat once more, trying, for the love of god, to remain calm. That was proving to be difficult when the Captain was in an angry mood.

A few angry ticks appeared on his head when a sandal hit his head.

No way.

Kenpachi was actually going so far as to hit him with a sandal? Man, he must be desperate.

Ignoring him once again, he stood in front of the third seat, holding his hand out, opening his mouth, when a sword went down, making him scream(In a masculine way), and jump out of the way to avoid the attack. He looked up, glaring at the smirking Captain.

"Well, I get the feelin' you two are goin' to go at it, so I'm gonna leave." Ikkaku said, turning around, walking away, getting tired of waiting for the orange haired man.

"Wait, Ikkaku! I need to-"

He jumped back when the same ragged sword went down where he was standing a few seconds before. He scowled, glaring at the Captain, seeing him point his sword at him.

"If you fight me, Ichigo, I'll tell you what that weak woman did before she left." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?! You must be stupid to think I'll fall for such a thing! And you must be even more stupid to have sex with Shun when she didn't even want it!!" Ichigo yelled, shaking his fist at the Captain, eyebrows pulled together, as usual.

He froze when he saw the Captain narrow his eyes.

...Shit.

-:-

Ichigo _almost_ limped as he walked down the street, holding his arm, frowning deeply. Damn that Kenpachi. He only insulted him. He didn't have to go and attack him until he ran out of the courtyard, trying to lose the crazy Captain. Maybe he should have kept the comment about Shun... well, he shouldn't have said it at all. Then maybe he would have gotten information.

But, sadly, nada.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

He looked up, frowning, seeing the tenth division. He had to ask Yuri if she had seen Shun. Maybe she had some information, at least. Oh, he hoped so. He didn't want to go back to the eleventh division and ask someone for information.

Ichigo walked forward, walking towards the building, seeing people bow to him as he walked by. He blinked, quirking an eyebrow, seeing several members from the Stealth Force standing in front of the room.

They actually went so far as to guard Yuri? Was Rio in the same situation?

He walked up to the door, seeing the guards look at him, eyes narrowed, making him sigh.

"I need to see Yuri." Ichigo said, pointing at the door.

"For what reason?"

"I'm a Captain! Let me in!" Ichigo yelled, shaking in anger.

The door opened, making everyone look towards the blinking woman, seeing her tilt her head in confusion when she saw the Captain of the fifth division. She instantly smiled brightly, making Ichigo sigh out of relief.

"Ichi-ku- Captain Kurosaki!" Yuri squealed, fixing herself before she said that nickname. "What're you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head, leaning forward, arms behind her back.

"I need to talk to you about Shun." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, seeing the woman freeze at the name that came from his lips.

"Uh... why?" Yuri muttered, lowering her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I need to know what she did before she left." Ichigo said, hoping the woman would say yes and let him in.

"...Okay." Yuri said, nodding, moving to the side, waiting for the man to walk in.

Ichigo gave the men a smug look as he walked in, seeing them glare at him. He walked over to the table, sitting down, seeing the woman sit down as well, refusing to meet his gaze. Was she still sad that her friend left?

"What... do you want to know?" Yuri asked, looking up.

"Where was she when she came back from the World of the Living?" Ichigo asked, putting his hands on his knees, leaning forward, a serious expression on his face.

"All I know is that she was in her room for four days. If you ask her Captain, I'm sure-"

"NO!!!" Ichigo yelled, crossing his arms over his chest, making a big X with his arms. "I've already been there and he hasn't given me anything I could work with."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that... somebody from the eleventh division knows what she was doing. But Shun was very secretive and didn't tell anyone anything, not even me and Rio." Yuri said, eyelids lowering, staring at the table with a saddened expression. "So, I'm not sure if anyone knows."

"Damn. Well, what happened after she came out of her room?" Ichigo asked, tapping his fingers on the table, needing to know something of why that angry woman left.

"I'm pretty sure she went to go eat something, and went to bed. But after she woke up, we sent a hell butterfly to her... but then we sensed that she ran around her room, probably in the room with the butterfly." Yuri said, smiling sadly, eyebrows still furrowed. "Then she went to meet us, and then... then..."

Yuri didn't finish.

She started crying loudly, making Ichigo jump and widen his eyes with shock. Why did she start crying?! He started sputtering before he tried to calm the woman down, but then the door slammed open, making him freeze with his arms around the woman.

Hitsugaya... was standing at the door.

Once he saw that the orange haired man had his arms wrapped around the woman, and that she was crying, his expression darkened, narrowing his eyes dangerously, the air getting colder.

"W-Wait, Toshiro! It's not what it looks like! Sh-She just started-"

"Kurosaki, I have no problem with you, but making Yuri cry crossed the line." Hitsugaya grabbing his sword, gritting his teeth.

Ichigo ran out of the room, screaming(Once again, in a manly way), trying to run as far as he can. Why did Hitsugaya have to show up?! He almost got something! Well, he did. Now he just had to figure out why Shun was holed up in her room for four days.

-:-

Ichigo panted, thinking he was far away from the tenth division and Hitsugaya, standing in front of the sixth division. He looked up, holding his back with one of his hands, legs bent, resting the other arm on his leg, looking flushed from running.

He walked into the courtyard, walking up to the building, hoping he wouldn't run into his brother-in-law. That man could be scary, _all_ the time. Once he saw the room where he sensed Rio, he frowned when he saw guards also outside her room.

They were also keeping her in her room with force?

"I need to go in." Ichigo said, walking up to the door.

"What is your-"

"I don't need a damn reason! Let me in!" Ichigo yelled, pushing past the stunned guards, and opening the door, making the woman inside jump and stare at him in shock.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Rio muttered, tilting her head in confusion, pouring herself some tea.

"Rio, I need you to tell me what Shun had done when she went to meet you and Yuri." Ichigo said, sitting at the table, ignoring the shocked look on the woman's face.

Everyone was just walking right into her room without knocking.

"Uh, well... that's personal, Captain Ku-"

"Ichigo. We're friends, right?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow, getting tired of being called such a title by both the innocent looking women.

"Yes... Ichigo. But what happened in the courtyard is personal. We've never told anyone yet." Rio said, sitting down, furrowing her eyebrows, sighing. "And I don't think it's time to-"

"Shun left, Rio. She left. I need to know what happened and connect the dots." Ichigo said, scowling, getting tired of the depressed Rio.

"...Connect the dots...?" Rio muttered, tilting her head.

"..."

"Well, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. Understand?" Rio asked, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line, looking really, really, _really_ serious.

Ichigo shivered at her expression, but nonetheless nodded, getting ready for the information the woman was about to tell him. He was confused and needed to know why Shun had suddenly left, in the middle of the night.

Once Rio was finished, his eyes were wide with shock, seeing her lower her head and close her eyes.

"You're... sure?" Ichigo asked, seeing the woman slowly nod.

"But... the reason why Shun left is beyond me. Even though I've known her for a long time, I don't know _anything_ about her." Rio said, smiling sadly, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what she was thinking while she was in her room. Sorry."

"That's okay." Ichigo said, eyes downcast, eyes hard, mouth in a firm line.

They were quiet while they looked at the table. Ichigo clenched his hands. That stupid woman.

-:-

Ichigo pressed two fingers against his forehead, his right shoulder, then left shoulder, then his chest, in that order, and clapped his hands together, praying. He was once again, standing in front of the eleventh division. He wasn't one to be religious, but it seemed right to pray at the moment. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart, and walked into the courtyard, glancing around nervously.

Kenpachi better not be around.

He sighed out of relief when he didn't sense the scary Captain's reiatsu around the division. Now, all he needed to do was find someone who was close to Shun. But who? The only one he knew of was Kenpachi. But they weren't that close. Hell, they probably didn't know what the other liked to do during breaks.

...Yachiru!

As if knowing his thoughts, the small lieutenant appeared in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Ichii!!" Yachiru squealed, jumping up and settling herself on the orange haired man's shoulder. "Here to fight Ken-chan?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, a little too quickly. "I just need to know what Shun's been doing before she left."

"Grouchy-chan?" Yachiru asked, seeing the orange haired man give her a blank look at the nickname, and slowly nodded. "Hmmm? I think she fought Ken-chan. But she was in her room, thinking. She didn't say. And then she went to meet her friends when she came out. She got hurt and went to Unohana's building. But she was quiet for a long time! And yelled at her friend! And then-"

"Hey! Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo widened his eyes, recognizing that voice, turning his head, along with Yachiru, seeing the blue haired man smirking at them. Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned. He knew Grimmjow, but it seemed when he saw him a few years back, he gave him a confused look, as if not recognizing him. Which was true, since he lost all memory of the time he was an Espada.

"Hi, Bluey-chan!" Yachiru chirped, waving her arm happily.

Both men were quiet, looking at the lieutenant with blank looks.

...Bluey-chan?

"Kurosaki... I heard ya talkin' about Zaraki's woman. Wanna know what happened to 'er?" Grimmjow asked, smirking, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why would you help me, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, frowning.

"Cause I'm just _that_ generous." Grimmjow said, grinning widely, eyes glazed over, hands inside his pockets. "What ya wanna know?" He asked, walking towards the man.

"I didn't know you were close to Shun." Ichigo said, still wary, not trusting the blue haired man.

"You're right. I'm not close to the woman at all. Jus' see 'er run around the division wit an angry look on 'er face. She always angry?" Grimmjow asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"Well, all I know is that the Captain has been pissed she's been depressed and won't say shit. So he attacked 'er, with everyone watching in the courtyard. One hell of a battle I might add." Grimmjow said, remembering how the woman looked when she fought.

Like a demon, almost.

"Kenpachi was mad because she wasn't talking to anyone?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow, feeling that the lieutenant was no longer on his shoulder. "Why attack her instead of trying to talk to her?"

"I don't know. Probably 'is way of carin'." Grimmjow said, shrugging with a smirk. "Not that 'm sayin' he cares 'bout anyone."

"Well... thanks." Ichigo said, nodding his appreciation, seeing that it seemed that the angry woman didn't tell anyone of what she was doing, or what she was planning.

"Need company?" Grimmjow asked, walking along side the Captain, a wide smirk on his face. "Been borin' round here since that woman left. Even Nnoitra's bored. An' that's sayin' somethin'."

"No. I don't need company. Shouldn't you stay here and do work?" Ichigo asked, scowling, seeing the man quirk an eyebrow.

"Work? We hadn't done work since I joined. And with the Captain bein' in a shitty mood, I doubt we do any work." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes, wondering why the Captain was even pissed that the woman left.

She was just one woman after all.

"Hm. Well, he would probably be mad if you were gone, so..." Ichigo trailed off, thinking the man would get it that he didn't want his company.

He didn't.

"He doesn't care shit bout us. So he won't even know 'm gone." Grimmjow said, grinning widely, seeing the orange haired man frown deeply.

"..."

Ichigo scowled as he left the division, with the blue haired man following him. He was just glad that Kenpachi wasn't ther- Wait. He stopped, squinting his eyes, looking down a long street. Someone was running down the street. He faced the person, making Grimmjow pause and quirk an eyebrow, also looking down the street.

Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.

"SHIT! Run, Grimmjow!!" Ichigo yelled, running down another street, with the blue haired man trailing behind him.

"ICHIGO!!!!!"

Dammit! Kenpachi was still after his head for that insult!! Both men ran wildly down the street, trying to lose the man who had a killer intent radiating off of him.

-:-

"Ya pissed 'im off? Fer what?" Grimmjow asked, panting heavily, glaring at the orange haired man.

"Just saying... stuff." Ichigo said, panting, hands on his knees.

Jeez. It was like they were friends or something. Look at them. Enemy's thirteen years before, and there they were, having ran from the eleventh squad Captain. What a friendship, eh?

"Well... this was fun, but now I have to go." Ichigo said, trying to haul ass, when a hand clamped on his shoulder, making him scowl.

"I said I was gonna hang round wit ya until I was bored. Am I bored? No." Grimmjow said, shaking his head, smirking.

Ichigo scowled, walking down the street, wondering if anyone knew anything else of why the angry woman had left. Unless... well, he didn't have anything. But someone had to know _something_! He was about to continue on, until he stopped, turning his head, seeing a hell butterfly make it's way towards him.

He frowned when it landed on his forehead, making the blue haired man snicker, and listened to the message while the bug was on his head.

His eyes widened when he heard it.

"Sorry, Grimmjow! But I have to go!" Ichigo yelled, running down the street, going towards the first division.

"Why?!" Grimmjow yelled, scowling, wanting to at least have a fight with the man.

"They found Shun!" Ichigo yelled, making the blue haired man widen his eyes.

They found... that woman?

Once Ichigo used shunpo to get to the first division, he ran inside, running by people and into the meeting hall, shocked to see that he was the last one there. Everyone turned towards him, their eyes narrowed, mouths in a firm line. Kenpachi looked pissed, but he ignored him at the moment.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked, walking over to his spot, eyes narrowed.

"Too late, Ichigo." Renji said, frowning. "She attacked the group that found her and fled."

"She what?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, shocked. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. But we should be glad they sent us a video." Kurotsuchi said, grinning, lifting his finger, four screens appearing in the room, everyone looking at the screens with narrowed eyes.

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw the woman that had caused a lot of trouble, seeing her stand in the middle of a crowd and look around with a smirk. Before they knew it, she disappeared, everyone narrowing their eyes when they saw people in the crowd spurt blood from their bodies before they fell.

The video showed Shun appear in front of the screen, quirking an eyebrow. She bent down, looking into the lens, scoffing.

"_Pain in the ass. Bet they know where I am now._"

Shun curled her lip before pulling her fist back, punching the screen, everyone seeing the screens disappear.

"What does she mean when she says that?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning.

"We know where the men encountered her." Soi Fon said, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line.

"Where is she?" Komamura asked, looking towards the small woman, eyes narrowed as well as everyone.

"In Kurosaki's hometown."

Ichigo widened his eyes with shock, along with everyone else, staring at the Captain of the second squad. No way. Did she just say her men had encountered Shun in...

"Karakura town?" Ichigo muttered, shocked, lips parted slightly.

Why would she be there?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

RyuuRaiden

Ray-nee-chan

AirMage99

ninjamonkey20

MoonlightChaos

Kai Uzmaki

rosewhip889

Truftbamp

for reviewing! :D Thank yous! You guys are the greatest. I'll remember you ten always. =D You guys are the best! And to be truthful, it took a long time to write this. Kept having writing blocks. But at least I'm done, ne?

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Rio had her eyes wide, staring at the man standing in her room, a cup of tea resting on her table in front of her. The man stared down at her, eyes narrowed, arms folded behind his back, a mask covering his face.

"Shun... is in Karakura town?" Rio muttered, shocked, wondering why she would be there of all places.

"Yes. Shun Masuyo, fourth seat of the eleventh division, has been seen in Karakura Town, and is being searched for as we speak." The man said, nodding. He bowed. "Have a good day."

"...Yes... thank you." Rio said, voice quiet, furrowing her eyebrows.

The man stood up, turning around, walking out of the room, leaving the green eyed woman alone once again. Rio clenched her hands around the fabric of her hakama, lowering her head. Stupid...

"Stupid Shun... why must you try and do everything yourself?" Rio muttered, shaking her head lightly, sighing.

Will Shun... ever become happy? Will she ever be nice to anyone? No. That seemed impossible. Ever since she had met the angry woman, she has and always have been angry. Almost all the time during the day.

Rio narrowed her eyes, looking up, mouth in a firm line. The temperature in the room went hot, the green eyed woman's eyes turning red, a few strands of her hair also turning red. She clenched her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white, shoulders shaking.

If she ever saw Shun again... she was going to hit and yell at her until she said sorry!!

Yuri was also being told the same information, her eyes wide with shock, lips parted as she stared at the man. Her friend... was in Karakura Town? Why there? She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, frowning slightly.

"Thank you." Yuri said, bowing low, eyes closed tightly.

The man nodded, bowing in return, standing straight and walking towards the exit, leaving the brown haired woman alone. Yuri sat back up, staring at the floor, quiet. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm her beating heart.

It came as a shock that she heard Shun was in Karakura Town, but she was slowly starting to settle. Why would she suddenly go there? What made her go there?

Was something there?

Yuri put a hand to her chin, narrowing her eyes in concentration, trying to think of a reason why that woman would go there. There couldn't be anyone to fight there. Well, besides Urahara and Yoruichi, but Shun had said they earned her respect and she would not attack them.

Both women clenched their hands tightly, cold expressions adorning their faces, glaring straight ahead. Shun would apologize to them, even if they had to make her. And they were not going to go easy on her.

-:-

Ichigo frowned, looking at the clear blue sky, the sun shining down on him. A few of his subordinates walked by, bowing down to him in respect, making him nod and watch as they walked away. The man beside him yawned loudly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would she be there anyway?" Ichigo asked, sitting beside Renji outside his division, both sitting on the porch.

"I don't know. Why ask me?" Renji asked, frowning, glaring at the other man.

"I was just saying it! You don't have to be a pain in the ass." Ichigo said, scowling, glaring back at his fellow Captain. "But what is the reason behind Shun? She left and went to Karakura? It makes no sense as to why she would be there."

"We'll probably find out soon. Some Stealth Force members went there to find her." Renji said, smirking. "Maybe she'll come back and make her friends happy, huh?"

"...I don't think that would be easy. Think about it. Shun's strong and won't leave without a fight. And also, she left her friends behind. Who have been with her for a long time. We just need to figure out why she left. It feels like it's right in front of us, but we can't see it." Ichigo said, frowning.

Something _was_ in front of him.

A ball hit his face, making his head tilt back, and hold his face while writhing on the porch, yelling out curses while Renji quirked an eyebrow and looked ahead, seeing the blue haired man walk towards them with a smirk.

"Kurosaki. Leavin' me like that got me curious. Where'd they find that woman?" Grimmjow asked, sitting on the opposite side of the orange haired Captain.

"That's classified." Renji said, frowning, sighing, holding a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Che... You okay Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked, frowning, quirking an eyebrow, still seeing the orange haired man roll on the porch, holding his face. "Did I actually hit you that hard?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Shut up! What do you want anyway?" Ichigo asked, sitting up, rubbing his cheek.

"Jus' wanted to know where that woman is." Grimmjow said, shrugging. "...She in Karakura Town?"

Both of the Captains turned towards him in shock, their eyes wide and gaping, seeing the grin on the man's face widen. How the hell...? They saw the man quirk an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked, still gaping at the man.

"Ah, so I was right." Grimmjow said, smirking, closing his eyes, looking smug.

Both men frowned deeply, glaring at the man, wondering how they could fall for something like _that_. So unprofessional. They ignored the smirking man, glaring straight ahead, the red haired man taking swigs from his bottle.

"...Why did you even guess Karakura?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the other man.

"...I don't know. Jus'... guessed it." Grimmjow said, shrugging, folding his arms over his head and laying on the porch, being lazy. "Popped into my head." He said, shrugging.

Both Ichigo and Renji froze, widening their eyes. Grimmjow had fought in Karakura Town with Ichigo. Was he starting to remember? They stared at the man, seeing him breathe deeply, no wind and the sun shining down at them. It was nice and calm. It was until he sensed the stares on him, making him turn his head and glare at the two other men.

"What?" Grimmjow snapped, frowning deeply.

"Why... think of that town? There's a lot others." Renji said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"How am I supposed to know? That name jus' popped into my head." Grimmjow said, closing his eyes, eyebrows pulled together. "Don't make a big deal outta it." He said, scoffing.

Both Captains sighed out of relief, glad that he seemed like he didn't remember. Ichigo frowned, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands. Why Karakura town? Was there was reason why she went there?

They didn't know, but they had to find out.

-:-

At the moment, all the Captains were called to the first division, another meeting, all standing in their spots. All turned towards the door when the Head Captain walked in, knowing he was not in a happy mood.

"Have you captured Shun Masuyo yet?" Yamamoto asked, sitting down, staring at the other Captains.

"No, not yet, sir. She has evaded my men several times, but it should not be long until we capture her." Soi Fon said, mouth in a firm line, facing the Head Captain.

"Kiss ass." Kenpachi muttered, rolling his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you say?" Soi Fon asked, turning her head, giving the Captain a cold glare.

"Nothing." Kenpachi said, looking to the side, scoffing, not feeling intimidated in the least by the smaller woman.

"The girl... what is on her mind?" Kyoraku asked, smiling lazily, holding the tip of his hat as he turned towards the Head Captain. "To actually leave and go through all the trouble to hide where she was going."

"Foolish." Komamura said, closing his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"She's just being a damn fucking idiot." Kenpachi growled, scoffing, turning his gaze away from the other Captains with a really, really pissed off look on his face.

"Someone's mad." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely.

"Fuck off! She fucking hacked into your state of the art computer!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the other Captain, hands clenched.

"What?! You have a lot of nerve to say that to me, Zaraki!!"

"The nerve?! I can fucking say all I want!!"

"Enough!!" Yamamoto roared, glaring at the two _immature_ Captains in the room. Really, fighting over a computer. "Captain Zaraki, I understand that you are upset with your subordinate," He ignored the grumble, "More than upset, I'm pissed." "But fighting with another Captain will not solve it."

"Yeah, Kenpachi. Be a man." Ichigo said, patting his chest with his fist, a smirk on his face.

"If you were a man, you'd fight me head on." Kenpachi said, turning his head, glaring at the orange haired man.

Ichigo frowned and turned away from the pissed off Captain. What the hell crawled up his ass and died? It was all Shun's fault! It made Rio and Yuri depressed, and it was making her Captain snap at anyone that even _looked_ at him. Plus, he also heard that Yachiru tried talking to him, but he told her to get lost, which she happily did. Ichigo blinked, looking up in thought. Wait...

"Head Captain, why don't I go?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly, looking at the oldest shinigami in the room.

"Go where?" Yamamoto asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Go to Karakura Town. I might be able to find Shun." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, looking very serious.

Ah, that's why he had a bad feeling.

"You will not. Your services are needed her-"

"She could probably kill anyone that goes near her!! Hollow or shinigami, I have a feeling she will kill anyone that goes near her. Please, Captain-General, let me go." Ichigo said, stepping forward, staring at the Head Captain with a frown.

"...Heck, I'll go with him." Renji said, stepping forward with a confident smirk. "We might be able to get Captain Zaraki's subordinate if we go together."

"Yeah! We'll even accept a whole bunch of paperwork when we come back." Ichigo said, grinning widely.

"Yeah!" Renji said, nodding. He paused, turning his head, staring at the orange haired man. "Wait... what?"

"You will not."

Both men turned their heads, rolling their eyes, sighing deeply. He never agreed to anything, did he? They stood back, glaring straight ahead. Would he allow lieutenants? No, that was highly unlikely. Then who could go and get her?

-:-

Shun sighed deeply, laying down, her arms folded behind her head, resting her leg over the other, moving her foot up and down. She opened one eye, seeing several men from the Stealth Force go by. Weren't they supposed to stay hidden? Well, with the barrier she had up, they probably couldn't see her.

She continued to relax, eyes closed, feeling the sun shine on her and the breeze go by. Bastard didn't go there yet, so there was no need to use all her damn energy. Such a nice weather. She felt like sleeping.

Except... she hasn't been able to sleep properly since she left. She groaned, scratching the side of her head, frowning deeply. Maybe it had to do with leaving those two. She narrowed her eyes, looking at the sky. She was pretty sure they would accuse them of treason as well, but she was going to do something about it.

She sat up, looking down from on top the bridge, staring at the water with a bored expression. She frowned, standing up, stretching her arms above her head, yawning loudly. Sighing, she jumped off the bridge, landing in midair, running in any direction.

Landing on the ground, she narrowed her eyes, looking to the side, hoping she didn't run into anymore of the Stealth Force. They were annoying the hell out of her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

She walked down the street, hands in her pockets, scowling. It felt really strange to be walking alone. She usually had those two trailing behind her, always smiling. She scoffed, curling her lip back, clenching her hands. Why think about those two?

They were the only... people in her life that gave her a change, excluding her adoptive parents.

How pathetic. She was thinking about them since she had gone there, and hadn't been able to get them out of her mind. Such a pain in the ass. She had something more important to do. The only reason she left was because of them, anyway.

Before she could walk any further, she jumped, hearing a someone yell in surprise.

"A shinigami? I thought Ichi-nii said there was no more business to be dealt with here?"

Shun turned around, raising an eyebrow, staring at a woman that looked to be about in her twenties. The other black haired woman stared at her with a bored expression, hands in her pockets.

"You can see me?" Shun asked, confused, wondering how a _human_ could see her.

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki is my brother, after all." She said, sighing, wondering why some shinigami said that to her.

Shun... had to widen her eyes and gape at the woman. Did she just say Strawberry was her brother?! She continued to stare at the woman in shock, while the woman walked forward and held her hand out.

"Karin Kurosaki."

-:-

Byakuya walked down the hall, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. Everyone talking together would look up, immediately moving to the side and bowing in respect. Walking up to a door, he stared at the two guards, seeing them bow and move to the side. Walking in, he looked down, seeing the woman laying in bed, on her side. Silently, he closed the door behind himself, walking up to the bed.

Rio was sleeping.

Byakuya looked around the room, seeing that there was a bowl on the table, but only a small portion of it was eaten. She wasn't eating as well. Closing his eyes, he sat down, raising his hand and gently moving the woman's shoulder, slowly waking her up.

Rio blinked several times sleepily, turning around, wondering who woke her. She widened her eyes when she saw Byakuya sitting on her bed, immediately sitting up and bowing.

"C-Captain Kuchiki! I'm sorry that I wasn't up!" Rio exclaimed, eyes wide, staring at her bed in shock.

"It is all right, Rio. It is understandable, seeing that you are under stress." Byakuya said, opening his eyes, seeing the woman slowly start to sit up.

"O-Oh."

Rio looked at the bed, furrowing her eyebrows, feeling uncomfortable from seeing her Captain. It has been almost half a week since Shun left, which meant it was half a week since she saw him. She felt too nervous and scared to see him.

"Rio, why are you not eating?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes, turning to face the woman.

"T-That's because... I can't... I don't want to." Rio murmured, fiddling with her sleeve, glancing at the floor.

"Rio, it is foolish not to eat because of your friend's betrayal." Byakuya said, closing his eyes, sighing.

"But... Shun's been my friend for a long time..." Rio said, mouth in a firm line, looking up, giving the Captain a glare. "And I don't want to give up on her. I'm really mad with her and... if she comes back I won't let her forget what she did."

Byakuya opened his eyes again and stared at the woman, seeing her nod to herself, clenching her hands. She seemed to be mad with her friend. If she had been his friend, which he doubt she will, he would not care either way.

"Captain Kuchiki... I apologize for my being accused of treason." Rio said, bowing, closing her eyes.

"It cannot be helped, Rio. There is no reason to apologize." Byakuya said, standing up, facing the woman with a serious expression. "I must return to work. I will be back later on."

"Yes, sir." Rio said, nodding, bowing once more our of respect.

Byakuya nodded, making his way towards the exit, opening the door and walking out, leaving the woman by herself once again. Rio sighed, standing up, walking over to the bento she had left. They would bring her another later on.

Rio sat down, putting her hands on her lap, fully awake. Shun was going to get her ass kicked when she saw her. The green eyed woman's expression darkened the second time that day, thinking of ways to get her friend to apologize.

Byakuya walked down the hall, eyes closed, breathing calmly. He would check up on her to make sure she would be okay. And if he could, he would take her out of that room.

-:-

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow questioningly, seeing Yuri rolling out on her floor, smiling brightly. Well, it seems that she was still doing okay. Once he shut the door, she jumped and screamed, making him panic.

"W-Wait, Yuri! It's just me!" Hitsugaya yelled, eyes wide.

Yuri stopped, opening her eyes, closing her mouth, tilting her head. Once she saw who it was, she smiled brightly, jumping up and walking over to the Captain.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri squealed, smiling happily.

"Yuri... are you doing okay?" Hitsugaya asked, walking over to the woman's table, sitting down.

"Y-Yeah." Yuri said, nodding with a sad smile on her face, joining the Captain. She grinned, tilting her head. "Did they catch Kitty yet?" She asked, leaning forward, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"No, not yet." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head sadly, seeing the woman lower her head. "But we'll catch her. Several members from the Stealth Force have seen her several times today."

"Really?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, perking up from the thought of her friend getting caught.

Not a nice thought, but she needed to see her friend and yell at her! She was still mad at her angry friend, and _still_ thought of her as a friend, even for leaving her and Rio behind. If it wasn't for her, they probably wouldn't be alive in the first place.

"Are you eating properly, Yuri?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes, feeling concerned for the woman.

"Yep!" Yuri said, nodding, smiling softly. She grabbed a box. "See." She said, holding it out, showing no food in the box she held.

"Yes, good." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"Is lieutenant Matsumoto doing okay?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"Yes. But she feels the need to leave every time I tell her to do the paperwork." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes, a few angry tics appearing on his head. "I might have to cuff her to her chair."

Yuri blinked before laughing, making Hitsugaya blink and smile. He liked this. Yuri always seemed to make the air more cheerful and refreshing. Along with his lieutenant, but she doesn't need to suffocate him to show her happiness. He frowned when he remembered how hard she tried to hug him just a few hours before. Had been a long struggle.

"Does Captain Hitsugaya need to work?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, smiling brightly.

"Oh... yes." Hitsugaya said, nodding, closing his eyes. "I can come back later if you want, Yuri." He said, standing up, looking at the woman questioningly.

"Yes! It gets too boring around here when there's nothing to do." Yuri said, pouting cutely, folding her arms over her chest.

Hitsugaya nodded, patting the woman's head, making her grin and wave as he walked towards the exit. He gave a small wave as he opened the door, walking out, leaving the woman to herself again. Yuri smiled before she walked over to her bed, sitting down. Hitsugaya was going to be back. She smiled softly and hugged her pillow, squealing happily.

-:-

"What're we doin' here?" Grimmjow muttered, frowning, looking around and seeing other members of the eleventh squad standing around with questioning looks as well.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow, arms folded over his chest.

"I wasn't askin' ya." Grimmjow said, glaring at the other ex-Espada.

Amazingly, the two had hung out together since they were in the same class at the academy and found out they were in the same squad. So you could almost call them friends. Except they fought each other a lot to see who was stronger.

Everyone's attention was sent to the Captain when he walked out, still looking pissed, with the small lieutenant hanging off his shoulder with a wide smile. He stood straight, glaring at the men that stood before him. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood in front, both also wondering why they were called to the courtyard.

"Listen up! And listen closely, because I'm only saying this once!" Kenpachi yelled, scowling, glaring at anyone that moved. "That old fart thinks that since that fucking woman is in my division, he wants someone to go to the World of the Living and look for her in Karakura Town! I can't go and look for her myself, because that damn fucking old bastard, so who wants to go!!" He yelled, looking around for volunteers.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were going to volunteer, when a voice started yelling, making everyone turn their heads and try to look for who was yelling.

"I'll go!" Grimmjow yelled, grinning widely, holding his arm up.

If he went, and maybe found that woman, he might be able to fight her. From what he could tell, she was strong. He never went for fighting women, but from the way some of the other members of the eleventh division talked about how she had fought the Captain several weeks after she joined meant she was strong enough for him.

"What?" Nnoitra muttered, raising an eyebrow, staring at the other man with a frown of confusion.

"An' Nnoitra will come with me!" Grimmjow yelled, smirking, looking at the taller man, seeing his eyes widen.

"Wha-"

"All right! You both have an hour to get ready before you leave! Hurry up!" Kenpachi snapped, lip curled back, stomping down the porch, everyone knowing he was still pissed off.

"...I hate ya so much right now." Nnoitra said, glaring at the other man. "I don't want to go find a woman! I could be here! Challenging Zaraki to another fight!"

"Which ya would lose... again." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes, wondering why the man was such a big baby. "Besides, we can go to the World of the Livin'. Jus' think of all the sights there will be- Ya know what? Never mind. But let's go goin'. We don't want Zaraki to kill us for bein' late."

"Hah! As if he could kill me." Nnoitra said, following the man with a smug smirk. "An' ya should've left me outta it. I don't want to go."

"Shut up."

**A/N** Okey dokeys people! Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm going to postpone this story for a while! Yes... a Hiatus... or however the hell it's spelled. Sorry! =D


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

King of Stories

Kai Uzmaki

SwirlzSmile

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

AirMage99

KouriKanji

gnarley-

Kiiro-chan

Bloody Diamond

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Hioni

tigergirl93

MoonlightChaos

Ray-nee-chan

ninjamonkey20

girlX905

xxWishingStarxx

The Happy Emo

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! :D And yes, I finally thought it was time to write again. Truth is, I can't even go a week without writing. It's like an addiction. D: And guess what? My brother and I have the house to ourselves... for a _month_! Yeah! =D My mom went to come program to do something about her drinking. Finally! And thanks for all the reviews! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, for that belongs to Tite Kubo, but the three women are mine.

A pair of doors opened, two black butterflies flying out before two men walked out, looking around the area. Grimmjow and Nnoitra frowned, looking around, wondering where that woman would be. She could be anywhere for all they knew. The fifth ex-Espada turned his head, glaring at the other man, frowning. Bastard had to invite him, didn't he?

"Where should we start lookin'?" Nnoitra asked, narrowing his eye, frowning deeply.

"I don't know."

Nnoitra's frown deepened. Why the hell volunteer them if they didn't even know where to look? They walked down the street, looking back and forth, wondering where to even start looking. That woman could be anywhere. She could have even left town. He turned his gaze to the other man, clenching his hands.

"She must have put up one of those barriers." Grimmjow muttered, frowning, looking at the sky, narrowing his eyes.

"Or she coulda fled." Nnoitra muttered, rolling his eye.

"Shut up."

"Fine. If I'm goin' to stay here with ya, let's split up. Yer just gonna make me lost runnin' round here." Nnoitra said, waving his hand around the area for emphasis.

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to make ya lost?"

"Shut up and go that way!"

"I am!"

Both men went their separate ways, both frowning and cursing quietly to themselves. Why did Grimmjow even follow Nnoitra's orders? The blue haired man frowned, narrowing his eyes. He should do whatever the hell he wants. He stopped, sensing something, looking up. What the hell was that burst of reiatsu just a moment ago? A grin spread across his face, running forward.

He'll find that woman before that tall freak and fight her!

Shun narrowed her eyes, looking to the side. Two reiatsu... and both were going towards her. Shit. She curled her lip back, rubbing the back of her neck. She shouldn't have used her strength to hit that old man. His damn fault for trying to jump her.

"What was that?" Karin asked, looking outside, mouth in a firm line.

"I appreciate you trying to let me stay here, Kurosaki. But if I do that, I'm sure I'll put you three in a lot of danger. See you, old man." Shun said, turning around, walking down the street.

"My name's not old man!" Isshin yelled, comically crying, running over to the poster.

Karin sighed while Yuzu blinked several times. It was a good thing they went to visit their dad instead of still living with him.

-:-

The afternoon was quiet. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Hitsugaya went to see Yuri. Byakuya went to see Rio. Kenpachi was still making people piss themselves. It was nice. Until everyone got a hell butterfly saying there was another Captains' meeting.

"I... have to come?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes." Byakuya said, nodding, grabbing the woman's hand and disappearing from the room.

"Why?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, running down the hall.

"We got a message saying... they found your friend again." Hitsugaya said, making the woman widen her eyes.

Yamamoto waited in the meeting hall, along with Kurotsuchi. Kyoraku and Ukitake arrived, going to their spots and waiting, Soi Fon the next to arrive with Unohana right behind her. Amazingly Kenpachi was the next to arrive, seeing that he's usually late. Ichigo and Renji arrived and walked to their spots, both anxious and wanting to know what happened. The next was Komamura, both Hitsugaya and Byakuya trailing behind him, both the two women slowly walking in and bowing immediately.

What was happening?

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you here." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely, amused with the whole situation. "Yes, we have found Shun Masuyo with the help of Zaraki's subordinate." He said, seeing everyone nod.

He lifted his finger, four screens appearing in the middle of the room, gaining everyone's attention. Rio and Yuri looked up tentatively, only to widen their eyes when they saw... Shun?

Now, in the World of the Living, Grimmjow grinned widely, having finally found the woman. Shun raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering who the hell was in front of her. Both people from the same squad stared at each other, the air getting thick from the tension in the air, which was broken by a tall, skinny man.

"Dammit! Ya already found 'er?"

Grimmjow frowned and turned, along with Shun, both seeing Nnoitra standing ten feet away from them, also frowning and shaking in anger. He wasn't expecting Grimmjow to find the woman first!

"Get lost! I already found 'er, so I get to fight 'er!" Grimmjow snapped, glaring at the other man, lip curled back.

"You-"

"What do you want?" Shun asked, voice cold like ice, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We just wanna fight ya." Nnoitra said, smirking, facing the woman.

Shun scoffed, about to turn, until she quickly unsheathed her sword and held it up, blocking an attack from the blue haired man. The man was strong. A grin slowly made it's way across Shun's face, along with the man. She pushed the man back, seeing him skid along the air until he stopped, looking up with that grin still on his face.

"Oi! What about me?" Nnoitra asked, shaking in anger, glaring at both people.

"I found 'er first! So I get to fight her!" Grimmjow yelled, frowning deeply.

"_SHUN!_"

Said woman widened her eyes and looked back, eyebrows pulled together. What the fuck was that?

-:-

Everyone watched as the other subordinate made it, both the men fighting with each other, making Kenpachi narrow his eyes and curl his lip back. They were supposed to get Shun, not fight with each other! Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, watching as the person holding the camera jumped forward, swinging their sword down. They didn't like the way their friend grinned.

They narrowed their eyes when both men started fighting with each other, both wanting to fight their friend. They were supposed to bring her back! Not fight! Rio's lips trembled, closing her eyes tightly.

"SHUN!" Rio yelled, eyes snapping open, furrowing her eyebrows.

Kurotsuchi snapped his attention to the woman, narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands. The fool! Everyone raised an eyebrow, seeing the angry woman widen her eyes and look behind. Did she hear that?

"_The hell was that?_"

Rio and Yuri blinked, along with everyone else, wondering what just happened.

"You fool! That woman can hear what we're saying just as much as we can hear them!" Kurotsuchi yelled, glaring at the green eyed woman, wondering how someone can be so stupid.

"What?" Rio asked, voice quiet, eyes wide with shock.

"_...Rio?_"

Said woman froze, slowly looking at the screen, seeing her friend looking straight into the camera, wherever it was, and narrowed her eyes. She kept her mouth closed, not wanting her friend to know she could hear her. Yuri looked between her friend and the screen, eyebrows furrowed, wanting her friend to go back.

"My name's not Rio." Grimmjow said, frowning, glaring at the woman.

"Not you, idiot!" Shun yelled, shaking her fist at the man. "I was talking to--"

Shun widened her eyes, looking behind once more, a grin spreading across her face. Grimmjow and Nnoitra narrowed their eyes, wondering what the hell the woman was doing. Shun looked back at the blue haired man, bending her knees, making Grimmjow quirk an eyebrow. The hell was she doing? Shun jumped forward, bringing her fist forward.

Just when they were about to see what was going to happen, the screens disappeared, making everyone narrow their eyes and mentally curse. Rio and Yuri sighed, lowering their heads. Shun was never going to go down.

"Smart girl. Just a couple of tries, and she knew where that contraption was." Kyoraku said, smiling lazily, looking at the Head Captain.

"Something caught her attention." Komamura said, seeing several people nod as well.

"What are we going to do, Head Captain? She has already defeated so much of the Stealth Force, and some people are not willing to go." Unohana said, smiling softly.

"We could send her friends after her." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely, wondering how _that_ will turn out.

"No."

Damn.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, pained expressions on their faces. What did Shun feel? Why did she have to do everything on her own? Why was she so stupid?

"Kitty's stupid." Yuri muttered, hair covering her face while she clenched her hands tightly.

Stupid.

-:-

Ichigo frowned, walking down the street along side Renji, the red haired man rolling his eyes when he saw that his friend was once again thinking. He hit the orange haired man's back, making Ichigo jump and glare at him.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, scowling.

"Stop thinking! You need to calm down. Let's go get something to drink." Renji said, pointing in a direction with his thumb.

"I don't want to." Ichigo said, shaking his head, not wanting to get wasted just to get his mind off of the whole situation.

"Fine. Let's just..."

Renji went quiet, not knowing what to do.

It made Ichigo frown.

He didn't know what else to do besides drinking?

"Anyway, I'll see you later." Ichigo said, walking down another street, seeing the red haired man nod.

"See ya."

Both men went their separate ways, Ichigo frowning deeply and eyes narrowed in concentration. Shun managed to find out where that camera was. What were they doing at the moment? Had Grimmjow and Nnoitra caught her?

Felt weird. Saying their names so naturally. They had been enemies, now they were on their side. They couldn't remember anything from the life their had as Espada. He knew Grimmjow didn't remember. Though he regularly went over to his division to challenge him. Nnoitra kept challenging Kenpachi, saying that he needed to beat him.

They were such a bother.

But that woman. What was she thinking? To suddenly leave and fight anyone that went near her... she was being so... shit... he couldn't come up with a word. Well, she was being _something_. Irresponsible? No.

"She's just being stupid." Ichigo muttered, shaking his head.

"Ichigo!"

The Captain stopped and turned, seeing Rukia running towards him. He fully faces his wife, folding his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. The noble stopped in front of him, panting.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, staring at the woman questioningly.

"Y-Your... sister." Rukia said, looking up, seeing the man narrow his eyes.

"What about her?"

"She said... that woman, Shun Masuyo, was at your dad's house." Rukia said, narrowing her eyes, standing straight.

Ichigo widened his eyes, mouth falling open. Shun was at his dad's house?

-:-

Rio walked back to the sixth division along with Byakuya, head lowered, staring at the ground. She was too ashamed of her friend. Why would she suddenly leave? Just like that? If she only knew what her thoughts were.

"Rio." Byakuya said, looking at the woman with a concerned expression. "Are you all right?"

"Y...Yes." Rio said, nodding, smiling sadly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, nodding, accepting the woman's answer, for now. Both of them knew she was not okay. She was still devastated that her friend was not there, still angry that she left suddenly. Byakuya closed his eyes, grabbing the woman's hand, making her snap her attention to him, and both disappeared.

Reappearing in Rio's room, the woman put a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath. That was scary.

Before she knew it, the Captain's mouth was on her neck, making her widen her eyes with shock and cover her mouth, closing her eyes shut when she felt his tongue go along her neck.

"C-Captain Kuchiki?" Rio gasped, trembling, finding the Captain's hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady.

"I want you to forget about your friend." Byakuya said, face hidden by the woman's neck.

"W-What?" Rio asked, trying to look at the Captain, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want to see your pained face."

Rio blinked, opening her eyes, staring straight ahead, both her hands in front of her chest. Her pained expression? She closed her eyes, lips trembling, feeling the man's tongue on her neck. Was he trying to get her to be more relaxed?

Byakuya stood straight, grabbing Rio's chin and lifting her head, smiling softly, making the woman's face turn bright red. Rio lowered her eyes to the floor, blushing deeply, wondering why he was being so close.

The Captain closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the woman's, lightly kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry... Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, looking to the side, hands trembling.

"That is all right, Rio."

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya sighed. She was apologizing for being so preoccupied with worrying. He grabbed one of her hands, kissing her palm, making Rio open her eyes and stare at him with an apologetic look. He gave her a loving expression on return, making her blush

He truly... loved Rio.

And she loves him in return.

-:-

Yuri walked after the Captain of the tenth, eyebrows furrowed, staring at the ground. Why did Shun always make her and Rio sad? She always did that. Even when her and Rio would cry, she would ignore them and continue on whatever she was doing. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the Captain stop. She yelped when she bumped into the Captain, almost falling back.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Why did you stop?" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. But you are making my worried when you are always thinking about your friend." Hitsugaya said, eyebrows pulled together, mouth in a firm line. "I'm sure she's fine."

"But... Kitty's always been by mine and Rio's side. And she... left. How can you expect me to just forget about her?" Yuri asked, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands.

"I'm not... saying that you should forget her. I'm just saying that you are worrying others by being so..."

"Sad?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, blinking curiously.

"Yeah! Yuri... we need to talk." Hitsugaya said, grabbing the woman's hand, and walking down the street, the woman struggling to keep up.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya? Stop!" Yuri yelled, crying comically, her arm getting sore from behind dragged. "My arm hurts!"

Yuri widened her eyes when Hitsugaya turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, and brought his lips to hers, making her face turn bright red. What was he doing? She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, putting her hands on the Captain's chest. She should be glad there was no one on the street. When the Captain pulled away, Yuri put her hands on her cheeks, blushing deeply.

"Yuri... do you remember when you told me you loved me?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes narrowed, looking _very_ serious.

Yuri's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

She looked down and shyly nodded. Of course she remembered. She was only testing something. She wasn't intentionally thinking that she was going to mean her words. She didn't want to look at him. She was too embarrassed!

"Did you mean them?" Hitsugaya asked, putting his hands on the woman's shoulders, preventing her from escaping.

Yuri looked into the Captain's eyes, looking to the side a second later, slowly nodding. Hitsugaya felt relief wash over him, relaxing, a smile spreading across his face. Seeing Yuri's expression, he put one of his hands on her cheek, making her eyes look at him.

"Yuri, I... I..."

The woman widened her eyes when Hitsugaya's face turned bright red, the same color as her face.

"I... love you too."

A smile found it's way on Yuri's face, wrapping her arms around his neck and making both of them fall to the ground. Hitsugaya smiled and held the woman close, preventing her from leaving. She would never leave him.

-:-

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked, looking at a screen, standing in a room inside his house.

"_Yeah, I'm sure. This woman said her name is Shun. I told her to come with me because I figured she was hungry. She followed me. But before we even walked into the house, she suddenly got serious and left. I tried to follow her but she was too fast._" Karin said, standing on the other side of the screen, hands in her pockets, looking bored.

"Damn. You should've stopped her! Most of the Stealth Force is looking for her." Ichigo said, sighing, shaking his head. "If she's not careful, she could be killed by Nnoitra and Grimmjow."

"_Nnoitra and Grimmjow... does one of them have an eye patch?_" Karin asked, pointing to her own eye. "_And the other have blue hair?_"

"Yeah."

"_Oh, they walked by earlier, saying they lost her._" Karin said, nodding. "_I'm figuring that it was all an act._"

Even though Ichigo was getting ticked that they managed to lose Shun once again, he was confused by what his sister meant. All an act? What was she talking about? Seeing her brother's confusion, Karin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_The way they spoke made it seem like an act. The blue haired man kept rolling his eyes, saying they lost her and she had to pay them back for her request._"

"Request...?" Ichigo repeated, eyes narrowed, hands clenched.

"_I don't know what they were talking about, so I just continued on my way. They didn't seem to notice me. They just kept on saying that she suddenly left and that she should keep her promise._" Karin said, shrugging, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay. Thanks." Ichigo said, nodding, seeing his sister nod back.

Before they could shut the screens off, Ichigo frowned deeply when he saw his dad jump into view on the other side, waving widely. He quickly shut off the screen on his side, just as Isshin opened his mouth to say something.

He may have given his son his name, but he was still annoyed of him.

What happened? Request? Promise? What had happened in the World of the Living? Why did Grimmjow and Nnoitra lose Shun? They were ex-Espada. So it would be almost impossible to lose her for them. And before... what had caught Shun's attention.

Shit, a lot of stuff was happening that was making everyone frustrated.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

RyuuRaiden

rosewhip889

Sourpatch-Devil

King of Stories

Rhubarb Tea

AirMage99

Black Cat Angel

Kai Uzmaki

Melbookgrl

gnarley-

MoonlightChaos

KouriKanji

music fans

imnotinsane13

for reviewing! :D You guys are the greatest! And man, a lot of people only review when I say I'm going to take a break, which is rare. Ya'll must not like my story if you don't review regularly. But, people review if they wanna review, right? =D Right. I do that as well. I only review the greatest damn stories, eva! =D And my computer is slow again! D: Which really sucks! Wah! I can't even load a picture! That's how slow it is. I want my computer to be fast again!

Sorry is this chapter sucks. D:

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, for that belongs to Tite Kubo, but the three women belong to me.

_Rio and Yuri were walking in an open field, smiling, pointing at butterflies. They bent down, grabbing several flowers, still smiling. After several minutes, they looked up and furrowed their eyebrows. Something didn't seem right._

"_Where's... Shun?" Rio asked, looking at the brown haired woman._

_Yuri's hair was shorter, still messy, and the child like look still on her face._

"_I don't know." Yuri said, looking around the area._

_Shun was always with them. She never left them. She always protected them._

_Where was she?_

_Just when they were about to stand and look for her, their eyes widened, hearing a roar. They turned around and gasped, falling back, seeing a large hollow in front of them. They went to grab their swords, only to grab air, making them look at their sides and see nothing. Where were their swords?_

_The sword Rio had taken from Taka, the woman she saw as a mother, and the sword Yuri had taken from her brother, Yori. They were gone!_

_They stared at the hollow in fear, eyes wide. They wore the kimonos they used when they lived in the Rukongai. Their hair was shorter. They looked more weak._

_Was this a dream?_

_Or was it real?_

_They didn't know. But at the moment they knew they weren't going to beat the hollow. Where was Shun? The hollow raised it's hand, several claws coming out of it's fingers, making them cover their heads, trying to get any protection they could._

_The claw went down, both women screaming loudly._

_..._

_Nothing happened._

_They slowly opened their eyes, looking up, widening their eyes when they saw who it was. The woman looked back, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back, the same angry expression on her face._

"_You damn fucking idiots can't do anything, can you?" She yelled, holding her sword out with one hand, having blocked the attack._

_She swung her sword up._

Both Rio and Yuri's eyes snapped open, shooting up, sitting in their beds, panting heavily. Sweat went down their faces, putting a hand to their faces. Shun. They closed their eyes, trying to keep themselves calm, not wanting to cry.

She always protected them.

Why would she leave?

Where was Shun?

-:-

Ichigo frowned deeply, sitting in his office, staring straight ahead. He was still trying to figure out what happened. Grimmjow and Nnoitra had returned several days before, having left five days earlier, and had said they lost Shun and haven't found her.

It wasn't like them to lose someone. They may have been apart of Kenpachi's division, which was no surprise since they like fighting, but he kept checking up on them. Well, seeing that they were ex-Espada, he felt like he needed to check on them.

Shun was being an idiot. Along with her Captain.

Ichigo frowned. Now that Kenpachi was mad, more than normal, he's been regularly going after him and challenging him to fight him, chasing him when he would turn him down. Usually he would hit him once and leave, but now he wasn't going to leave him alone. Ichigo scowled. Where was Shun?

Karin said she was still in the World of the Living, but she couldn't sense exactly she where was. She said it felt like her reiatsu was all over the place, the Stealth Force not able to sense where she was exactly either.

Why the hell did Shun have to be good at hiding her reiatsu?

He wasn't exactly that good yet at concealing his reiatsu. Like Kenpachi, everyone was able to sense his reiatsu for miles. He still needed to work on that. And kido. He was still bad with kido. He frowned. Earlier he was doing one of his usual practices with Hinamori, using a low kido, which exploded in front of him. He should be glad Renji is in the same boat as him.

But other than that, Shun leaving wasn't that big a deal, for the other Captains. But he was still trying to figure out why she left. Since she is an assistant to the Captains, the Head Captain has no choice but to send people after her.

She _is_ powerful, but the way she uses it just to fight with people is stupid. She's just like Kenpachi!

Ichigo groaned out of annoyance, rubbing his face, wondering why the woman left. It made no sense. To suddenly leave and attack anyone that went near her. She was being stupid, like Yuri said. Yuri and Rio had said that Shun started acting weirdly when she returned. Or before they returned to the Soul Society.

But what would make her act out?

What made her act weird in the World of the Living? Had she seen something? Dammit. The only way is to ask Urahara, and he was not looking forward to asking him.

Ichigo was also confused about something else. Her sword was in the confinements of the second division, yet Shun had a sword in her sash when they saw the video. The question is, whose sword is it.

He had an idea where she got it from.

-:-

"_Ah, Kurosaki-san! It's so nice to see you again!_" Urahara chirped, fanning his face, grinning widely.

"Ah. Urahara... what happened in the World of the Living that made Shun push everyone away?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes, looking at the screen, mouth in a firm line with his arms folded over his chest.

"_Oh, I wish I could tell you Kurosaki-san, but she didn't tell me._" Urahara said, pouting, shaking his head with a shrug. "_Did she not tell Rio-chan or Yuri-chan?_" He asked, covering his face with his fan, smiling knowingly behind it.

"Of course she didn't. And I have a feeling you _do_ know why she left." Ichigo said, stepping forward, putting his arms by his sides, clenching his hands. "Why did she leave and push every single person that cared about her away?"

"_Hm. I wouldn't know. Shun-chan is very secretive. So many secrets in that girl. More secrets than I can hold. She does not trust a __**single**__ person with her feelings, so do you think she would tell __**me**__ her feelings or secrets? I think not. Shun-chan does not even trust her two closest friends with her secrets or plans._" Urahara said, shaking his head, sighing.

"Then tell me why you gave her a sword." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, scowling.

"_Excuse me? Kurosaki-san! Accusing me of such a thing hurts me!_" Urahara yelled, crying comically, hiding his face in his hands.

"You are the only person Shun can get a sword from!"

"_Maybe that was __**her**__ sword._"

"She left it here." Ichigo said, starting to get annoyed, shaking in anger.

"_My, my, my. Did she now?_" Urahara asked, fanning himself with his fan, smiling brightly. "_Now why do you think she did that?_" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I knew it! You do know!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the man accusingly, eyebrows pulled together.

"_Now I did not say that! And even if I did give her a sword, telling you would mean giving out client information. But... I will tell you, Kurosaki-san, what she saw that made her start acting differently._" Urahara said, narrowing his eyes, making the orange haired man's eyes widen. "_And I have a feeling that Rio-chan told you something._"

"She did." Ichigo said, nodding.

"_Then I shall tell you! Shun-chan... saw something that should have been dead._" Urahara said, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line, looking very serious.

"What?" Ichigo asked, widening his eyes. "You mean-"

"_Yes. When I had seen that she was not looking or talking to anyone, I went to where you had __encountered the arrancar and found traces of reiatsu. Taking it back, I found that it belongs to one person that died years ago._" He lowered his fan. "_Long before Shun-chan, Rio-chan, and Yuri-chan joined the Gotei thirteen._"

Ichigo widened his eyes, hearing the rest of what the shop keeper had gathered.

The orange haired man sat in his office, looking out the window, eyes narrowed in concentration. He was slowly starting to get information. And it was slowly starting to make sense. Now, all he needed was to know who this H-

"Hey, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jolted and looked behind, scowling immediately when he saw the blue haired man walk right into his office. What the hell did he want now? Grimmjow smirked and plopped down on the couch, resting his arms behind the couch, making himself at home.

"Grimmjow, what do you want-"

"I got some information fer ya." Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes, his smirk widening on his face.

Ichigo blinked, widening his eyes, seeing the man gesture him towards the couch. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the opposite couch across from the man. Sitting down, he listened, Grimmjow making sure he got every word.

-:-

Rio and Yuri walked side by side, now able to leave their rooms, heads lowered. Suddenly, Yuri looked up and grinned widely, making the green eyed woman blink and tilt her head questioningly. Yuri had been smiling and she still hasn't told her why. She was curious.

"Yuri, why are you so happy?" Rio asked, smiling softly, closing her eyes.

"Because!" Yuri squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"And why is that?" Rio asked, opening her eyes, staring at her friend questioningly.

"Because... Captain Hitsugaya told me something that made me really happy." Yuri said, tilting her head, grinning widely.

"And what is that?" Rio asked, stopping to look at her friend, blinking several times in curiosity.

"He told me he loves me!" Yuri yelled, jumping up and down, hugging her friend tightly with a happy expression on her face.

"Really?" Rio asked, smiling brightly, wrapping her arms around her smaller friend, hugging her tightly as well.

Yuri nodded happily, making the smile on Rio's face widen. Both failed to notice the man watching them from a distance, both of them smiling at each other. The man standing on the building narrowed his eyes, arms folded over his chest. He sighed, shaking his head. He was going to be mad.

He disappeared, leaving the two women.

"I'm so happy for you, Yuri." Rio said, smile faltering, furrowing her eyebrows.

Yuri blinked and furrowed her eyebrows as well, tilting her head.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, getting worried.

"I just wish... Shun could know." Rio said, looking at the ground, sighing, closing her eyes.

Another man around the corner smirked, disappearing.

"But... Captain Hitsugaya said we shouldn't worry with her! She'll be back! I know Kitty _will_ be back!" Yuri yelled, stepping back, widening her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. "Kitty's always been there."

"Yes, Yuri... I know that Shun has always... been there for us, but maybe this time... she-"

"Kitty _will_ be back!" Yuri yelled, eyebrows pulled together, eyes glistening with tears as her lips trembled. "She always comes back no matter what! And... and... Kitty... she... she never left us for long." She said, tears rolling down her face, sniffling.

"I know, Yuri... but it's already been almost three weeks. And she still hasn't come back. The most she's been long is a week, and then she would come back. Maybe this time... she doesn't want to." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at the ground. "Maybe what she said about us... not being her friends is how she truly feels."

"No! I know Kitty would never say something like that! She was probably-"

"Wake up, Yuri! Shun may never come back, and maybe it's because of us!" Rio yelled, glaring at her friend, hands clenched, shoulders shaking.

Yuri widened her eyes, staring at her friend in shock. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing tears roll down Rio's face, shoulders still shaking, hands clenched.

"But... what would you do if she came back?" Yuri asked, wiping her eyes, looking at her friend curiously.

"I... would hit her and hit her until she apologized." Rio said, wiping her eyes as well, smiling sadly, hiding her eyes behind her arm.

"...That would take years." Yuri said, smiling, closing her eyes with a nod.

Rio looked at her friend, uncovering her eyes, quiet for several seconds before she chuckled and nodded, closing her eyes and smiling sadly once more. Both women clenched their hands and narrowed their eyes. They would hold onto their promise and make sure Shun apologized to them.

-:-

Five people ran through the streets of the Seireitei, eyes narrowed, staying out of people's views, hiding in the shadows.

One of them watched the Captain of the fifth, a smile on their face. One watched the Captain of the sixth, a serious expression on their face. One watched the Captain of the tenth, seeing the Captain walk through the streets with a pile of paperwork. One watched the Captain of the eleventh, seeing him yelling for another opponent. The last watched both of the women, blinking several times with a smile behind the mask.

All stood up, disappearing, running out of the Seireitei. Continuing to run, they seen each other, nodding. Looking ahead, they saw a portal, quickly running through, disappearing from sight.

-:-

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking at the paperwork he failed to finish, resting his chin on his knuckles. So, Shun had requested Grimmjow and Nnoitra to let her go in exchange for a fight. Only, instead of fighting them in the World of the Living she said she would give them one... when she got back.

Did that mean she was going to go back to the Soul Society?

If it did, then did she not betray them? Why did she even leave? All he knew she started acting differently when she saw someone that should have been dead. But why? To suddenly leave... she could have asked for help.

Ichigo groaned, running a hand down his face. Why did everyone feel like they had to do something by themselves instead of asking others for help? Doesn't she know she's hurting people around her?

She was being stupid just like every independent person.

He was like that. But he was a kid. She's probably... lived _eighteen_ of his lives and she still acted childish. If she was in front of him, he would actually punch her and snap some sense into her. She had to trust people. Especially her friends.

They cared about her and she left, just like that. Didn't she think how they would react, or how hurt they would be by her betrayal? Well, didn't seem so. Maybe she actually didn't care about them.

He frowned when he felt a tug on his hair, slowly looking to the side to see the emotionless face of his son.

"What?" Ichigo asked, trying to get his hair back.

"I'm hungry." Isshin said, expecting his dad to get him something to eat.

"So? Go ask Hinamori for something. I'm busy." Ichigo said, folding his arms over his chest, scowling. Kid had to bother him every five seconds. Why did he have to babysit his kids? He's a Captain. He looked at his lap when Isshin placed his sister there, walking towards the exit. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Going to ask lieutenant Hinamori if she has a snack." Isshin said, shutting the door behind himself.

Ichigo started shaking in anger, holding Hisana close, glaring at the door. What a rude brat! Must have took after his mother. Or he could be hanging out with Byakuya too much. You never know.

Almost seemed like his son wanted to explore than spend some father and son time together.

"At least I can count on you, huh?" Ichigo asked, looking down.

He widened his eyes, seeing no baby. He looked around his chair and desk, eyes wide with horror. He looked towards the door, only for his jaw to hit the floor. The door was open! He ran towards it, looking outside.

"HISANA!"

He froze, widening his eyes, staying in a running position. The small woman glared at him, holding the little girl in her arms. Ichigo started sweating, swallowing hard.

"Now, Rukia-"

He didn't have a chance to explain.

-:-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard them myself. They have no protection whatsoever."

The man that spoke smiled, closing his eyes, four people standing behind him with smirks on their faces. The arrancar that stood in front of them, his back facing them, arms folded behind his back, smiled.

"Good."

He looked over the town, narrowing his eyes, his smile widening. The wind blew by gently, the cut on his cheek stinging slightly. That slut had sensed him. Not even five minutes was he there, did he stare at the woman in shock. He touched his cheek.

"I'm coming for you... my pets." He said, looking up, smiling evilly.

The people behind him chuckled darkly. The arrancar turned, a grin spreading across his face.

"We shall go and get them... in the morning."

One side of the arrancar's face was covered from the shadows of the night, eyes narrowed, a large smile on his face, arms folded behind his back, looking demonic in the night. His blue eyes shined in the night, chuckling darkly.

He was going to get his pets back... even if it meant going into enemy territory.

Two people in the Soul Society shivered, widening their eyes, looking into the sky. They wrapped their arms around their waist, furrowing their eyebrows, getting bad feelings all of a sudden.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Kai Uzmaki

gnarley-

music fans

Black Cat Angel

ninjamonkey20

KouriKanji

SourPatch-Devil

Princess-Lazy-Chan

rosewhip889

Melbookgrl

ChappyGirl

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Shinku no tamashi

Hioni

for reviewing! :D You guys are just the greatest. And whoa! D: This is probably the shortest chapter I ever wrote! o.0 I'm amazed at myself. No, not amazed. SHOCKED! I'm SHOCKED at myself for writing such a short chapter. Gasp!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Rio couldn't sleep. She had been up for the whole night. Something was making her worried. She closed her eyes and sighed, putting a hand to her face. Opening her eyes once more, she looked outside, seeing that the sun was coming up. She was so tired. But she couldn't sleep.

She had to try, at least.

She stood up, walking over to her bed and crawling under the covers, still in her uniform. Rio curled into a ball, closing her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows, bringing her arms over to her chest.

Something felt wrong, making her whimper and take a deep breath.

It couldn't be because of Shun. Her mind would usually go right to the angry woman, but at the moment... she didn't know why she was worried. It had suddenly happened when she was walking back to the sixth division.

Fear suddenly struck through her, feeling like something bad was happening.

Did something happen to Shun? She hated not knowing things. Was Shun in trouble? Did something happen? She clenched her hands, tears forming at the sides of her eyes, hoping nothing happened to her friend.

She was about to fall asleep, when the door opened, making her blink and sit up, raising an eyebrow when she saw who it was.

"Starrk?" Rio asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Ah, Rio. Good. You're up. I was wondering if I can sleep in your bed." Starrk asked, closing the door behind himself, standing in the room with a tired, _tired_ look. "Those days while you were locked in, I couldn't come in so I had to sleep in my bed."

"Um..."

Rio... didn't know how to answer that.

So that's how she ended up drinking tea with the third seat sleeping in her bed. She didn't want to make him mad. Though she doesn't recall ever seeing him mad. Guess she still didn't want to go to bed. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Setting the cup down, she stood up, walking towards the door. Silently, she opened and closed it behind her, walking down the hall.

Looking at her side, she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her sword. Kaen Hebi has not spoken to her since he told her that it would take to two to three months to be able to manifest again. Even though, he should have been able to speak to her. Why was he being quiet?

He was being an idiot like always.

She had expected him to finally answer her and yell that he wasn't, but nothing came, making the woman close her eyes and sigh. She looked up, only to stop and widen her eyes when she saw the Captain walking towards her.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, standing straight, tilting her head slightly.

Byakuya stopped and looked up, seeing the woman staring at him with confusion. He kept walking until he was in front of her, closing his eyes with a nod, Rio still confused. It was early in the morning.

"Rio."

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, looking at the sunrise. She sat on top of the tenth division, legs folded and her hands resting in between her legs. Her smile faltered, lowering her gaze to the roof, furrowing her eyebrows.

Something was making her feel uneasy. It started during the night when she was walking back to her room. She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes, trembling slightly.

"Are you cold?"

Yuri jolted and screamed, closing her eyes. She found a hand covering her mouth, making her blink and look at the pale hand, slowly turning her head to look at the pale third seat, making her raise an eyebrow and tilt her head.

"Ulqemopha?"

Ulquiorra sighed, taking his hand back, standing straight, still seeing the confused expression on the woman's face. Yuri tilted her head to the other side, wondering why he was there. Oh! He usually went on morning walks.

"No, I'm not cold." Yuri said, remembering his question.

Ulquiorra nodded, closing his eyes, turning around, walking away. He had seen her sitting on top of the roof, like every morning, and saw she looked a bit down. Deciding to check up on her, he saw that she was troubled. Confused, he took it. He had expected her to just sit there, only when he opened his eyes did she see her grinning at him as she walked along side him.

"What is it you want?" Ulquiorra asked, frowning, like usual.

"I'm bored... and tired... and... scared." Yuri mumbled, looking to the side, furrowing her eyebrows. She smiled a second later. "So, I'm going to walk with you until I get to my room!" She chirped, grinning widely.

The third seat sighed once more, knowing she would hold to her promise. Such a troublesome woman. Quickly, instead of slowly, walking to the woman's room, he closed his eyes and waited for her to leave him alone. He was shocked when she hugged him and skipped into her room. He felt the need to roll his eyes, but decided against it and continued to walk.

Yuri looked at her floor, head lowered, leaning against her door. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, whimpering. Why did she feel self-cautious? Something didn't seem right, and she knew it.

"What's going on?" Yuri muttered, looking up, opening her eyes and sighing deeply.

Everything was so... confusing. Yuri walked over to her bed... and jumped onto it, going under the covers and hoping to get some sleep. She was so tired from staying up all night.

-:-

The sun slowly started raising in the sky, people already walking in the Seireitei, some getting ready for work, and some sleeping. Birds starting singing, flying from one tree to the other. Shinigami started getting ready to eat breakfast. Others- Okay, it's just the morning. That's it. Nothing special.

Rio had woken up, finding herself in the office, and tilted her head, turning her head and freezing when she saw the Captain signing paperwork. She woke up in his office! She sat on the couch, looking at the floor, eyes wide, sitting straight. The Captain didn't acknowledge her, making her sigh.

"What... what time is it?" Rio asked, smiling nervously.

"It is almost ten." Byakuya answered, looking up, seeing the smile on the woman's face.

"O-Oh."

Rio continued to look at the floor, nervous. Something did not feel right. Why? She furrowed her eyebrows and gripped her shihakusho nervously. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was on edge. Something was not right, and she knew it.

She just didn't know what it was. She brought a hand to her face, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. Taking several deep breaths, she found that she could just _not_ calm down. Was Yuri in the same situation? Was she nervous as well? Was she-

Rio screamed when a hand was placed on her cheek.

"Rio... calm down." Byakuya said, having been the one that placed a hand on the woman's cheek.

The woman felt foolish. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the Captain move, or even kneel in front of her. She put a hand over her chest and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Byakuya had seen that the woman was having an internal battle with some kind, and had looked really nervous. Deciding to stop his paperwork, he made his way towards her and put his hand on her cheek, and jolted when she screamed. She had scared him.

When she smiled, he removed his hand and nodded, standing straight and walking over to his desk. Rio sighed out of relief. At least he wasn't close. She was sure how she would handle it if his hand was still on her cheek.

She looked towards the window, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering how Yuri was holding up. Was she still sleeping? Not knowing, she stood up, about to make her way to the door, when the Captain spoke.

"Where are you going, Rio?" Byakuya asked, looking up, seeing the woman move.

"Oh, I was going to go see my friend." Rio said, smiling softly, closing her eyes.

"I would like you to stay here, Rio." Byakuya said, closing his eyes, nodding.

"...Okay." Rio said, nodding, walking back over to the couch.

She looked up and smiled at the Captain, seeing him nod back and continue paperwork. She needed to calm down. She took another deep breath.

-:-

Yuri was sleeping in her bed, eyes closed, snoring softly. Her eyes slowly opened, and blinked several times, looking over her room with bleary eyes. Slowly, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, pouting slightly. Relaxing, she got out of bed and stood straight.

Looking outside, she sighed, walking towards the bathroom. She didn't feel any better. It still felt like something was wrong. But what? What was making her so nervous?

Tears rolled down her face comically, furrowing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, feeling the need to go outside, she walked towards her door, opening, only to pause and blink.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head curiously.

"Y-Yuri! Hi." Hitsugaya said, smiling.

"Hello!" Yuri chirped, walking out of her room and shutting the door with a bright smile.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow curiously and folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at the woman.

"Yep! How did you know I wasn't feeling okay?" Yuri asked, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Schiffer had come by and said you were not feeling okay." Hitsugaya said, an obvious twitch from his eyebrow when he had said the sentence, feeling jealous. "I was wondering why he said that."

"Oh... I stayed up all night." Yuri said, blinking several times, not knowing how the third seat managed to catch that.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow and shifting his feet.

Yuri staying up all night didn't seem likely.

"Because... I wanted to." Yuri said, smiling brightly and tilting her head, knowing how to lie.

"Why? You always sleep early." Hitsugaya sad, eyes narrowed in suspicion and mouth in a firm line.

"Iunno." Yuri said, shrugging with a grin. "I just wanted to. We're not husband and wife." She said, closing her eyes and nodding with a wise expression.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes and turned red, shaking his head lightly.

Him and Yuri married... It made him look up in thought and raise his eyebrows. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head questioningly, wondering why the Captain looked like he was getting happy, from the way a smile had spread across his face.

Feeling her gaze on him, he shook his head and coughed.

"Would you like to go for breakfast, Yuri?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the woman grin.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, nodding happily.

Hitsugaya smiled and led the way, the happy woman trailing behind him. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the side, still worried and nervous. Something still didn't feel right.

-:-

"It's time to go." The arrancar said, smirking widely.

"Yes, brother. But are you forgetting that you cannot go into a place where it is swarming with shinigami? They would kill you as soon as you go there."

"Are you forgetting? I happen to have thousands of hollows at my command." He said, smiling pleasantly, turning towards the five people.

The smile made them shiver, but their expressions hardened.

"We do not want to lose you again, brother."

"Especially after what the woman did."

"Your body was a mess! It was gross!"

"Shut up! And do you know how degrading it was to our family when we saw your body the way it was. You were practically cut in half, dammit!"

"His arrogance always got the better of him."

"Quiet!" He snapped, glaring at the group, his smile wiped off his face. "I know what that slut did to me! And I'm going to get her back! But first I have to get my pets. Now lets go."

"No, I don't think so!"

Everyone on the group widened their eyes, turning around, mouths falling open when they saw the smirking woman staring at them. She folded her arms over her chest and grinned widely.

"Finally... we see each other... boy." She muttered, chuckling darkly.

The arrancar stared at the woman with wide eyes, his body rigid, mouth parted slightly. The chuckles that came from her made him shiver and make his breath hitch. He muttered one word.

"You."

**A/N** As much as some of you want me to update soon, not gonna happen. 'M takin' another break. Sorry peoples! But I'm just getting a tad too lazy and starting to get bored with this story, which is not a good sign. And why, ya ask? Because if I get bored with a story, I tend to hold off and eventually discontinue the story. Sorry to go on a break with such a short chapter! Anyway, bye bye! =D


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** I'd like to thank

King of Stories

rosewhip889

Black Cat Angel

gnarley-

Rhubarb Tea

Shinku no tamashi

Moonlight Chaos

Melbookgrl

AirMage99

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Ray-nee-chan

tigergirl93

music fans

SwirlzSmile

KouriKanji

Hioni

Princess-Lazy-Chan

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch peoples! Much obliged. You guys are just so damn awesome! =D You guys are my favorite people now. =] And I'm so pathetic. As I said before. I can't even go a week without writing. ( -.-) But at least I update, right? =D And what's this? Memories in the chapter.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

_Shun yawned loudly, sitting on a rock, staring over the area with a bored expression. Her sheathed sword hung by her side, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line and sighing. The wind went by gently, her hair swaying to the side, closing her eyes and taking a nice calm breath, smelling the air around the area._

"_Kitty!"_

_Shun turned her head and raised an eyebrow, seeing Yuri and Rio run towards her with bright smiles. She stood up, folding her arms over her chest, watching as the two women stopped in front of her and panted, doubled over._

"_What?" Shun grunted, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line._

"_Look at this!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely and holding her hands out, a flower in her hands._

_Shun lowered her gaze to the flower, seeing that it was pink. It was a cherry blossom. Strange. There weren't usually cherry blossoms in the Rukongai._

"_Isn't it pretty?" Rio asked, smiling softly._

"_Yeah." Shun said, turning her gaze to the mountains._

"_Do you wanna have it?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly at her friend._

_Shun sighed. "Sure." She said, reaching to grab the small pink flower._

_Just when she was about to grab it, the wind picked up and blew it out of Yuri's hands, making the small woman widen her eyes and furrow her eyebrows, looking where the flower was._

"_No! Come back!" Yuri yelled, running in the direction of the flower._

_Shun folded her arms over her chest and Rio smiled, watching as their friend ran. The black haired woman was about to turn away, before her eyes widened, looking towards her friend, cursing and grabbing the hilt of her sword._

_Just when the flower was about to land in Yuri's hands, it was sliced in half, making the brown haired woman widen her eyes. Rio also widened her eyes and gasped._

"_YURI!"_

_Said woman looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat, seeing a large hollow in front of her. She stood frozen in the same spot, unable to move, too scared to even think about moving._

"_YURI, RUN!"_

_She couldn't._

_She didn't know how to move her limbs. She didn't even know how to breathe. The reiatsu from the hollow was crushing her, paralyzing her. It raised it's hand, slashing down, making Rio scream for Yuri._

_Just when it was about to make contact, Yuri was pulled back, making her eyes widen and see Shun in front of her. She hit the ground and widened her eyes as she looked at her friend, seeing her cut the hand of the hollow off._

_Shun turned and glared at her before looking at Rio._

"_Rio! Take her and go! I'll catch up with you two later!" Shun yelled, turning towards the hollow with a grin and jumping towards it as she slashed her sword to the side._

Yuri's memory was clear. It went through her mind so clearly. That day was peaceful. She wasn't expecting a hollow to suddenly show and try to eat her. Yuri sighed deeply, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows. Something was so wrong. But what was it? She scratched her head and pouted, trying to think what would make her scared? Shun. Something probably happened to her. Tears gathered in Yuri's eyes before she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. No. Shun was strong and wouldn't easily be defeated and killed.

She was sure of it.

"Yuri."

She jolted and turned, seeing Hitsugaya standing behind her. She grinned hesitantly.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, bowing as she stood up.

"What are you doing all alone?" Hitsugaya asked, looking around the area.

"Because... it's nice." Yuri said, smiling as she looked around the roof of the tenth division.

Hitsugaya smiled and looked at the sky, narrowing his eyes. Something didn't feel right. He looked towards the Sokyoku hill, narrowing his eyes. It was coming from over there. Why?

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

The Captain blinked and looked at his subordinate, seeing her staring at him questioningly, making him smile.

"It's nothing."

"Okay." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes once more and looked towards the hill, mouth in a firm line, looking very serious. Something was happening. He glanced at the woman. And he was pretty sure she felt it as well.

What was it?

-:-

_Rio ran towards both her friends, smiling brightly, waving to them. Yuri waved happily while Shun glanced at her and grunted. She stopped in front of them, panting heavily with a smile._

"_Where were you?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, frowning deeply._

"_I went over to a stream and caught this." Rio said, holding a small fish. "It's still alive."_

_She jumped when Shun grabbed it, walked over to the nearest stream, and bent down. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, glancing at each other, looking back at their friend, seeing her place it into the water._

"_Kitty! We could have eaten it!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms with wide eyes._

"_Yes! Why did you do that?" Rio asked, confused and tilted her head._

"_It was small and wouldn't feed us all. There was no reason to kill it." Shun said, turning around and walking away with her arms folded over her chest and a frown adorning her face as usual. "There's no use to kill something that small."_

_Rio and Yuri gazed at their friend, looking back at the stream, eyes wide with fascination. Yuri grinned and ran after her friend while Rio stayed where she was, looking at the stream._

"_You know everything!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, running along side her friend._

"_Idiot. I don't know everything." Shun said, rolling her eyes with a deep sigh._

_Rio looked at her taller friend and smiled, about to walk after her, until she froze and widened her eyes. Sweat started rolling down her face, feeling cold, swallowing thickly. Slowly, she turned around and gasped._

_A large snake hollow stared at her, it's tongue flicking out._

_Rio's lips trembled, unable to move, even an inch. How could she not have felt it? She wanted to yell for her friends. She wanted to reach out to them and tell them there was a hollow, but she couldn't look away from it. It kept staring at her, almost like it was daring her to yell._

"_S... S..."_

_Rio tried calling Shun, only it couldn't come out. She couldn't even breathe. It felt like she was under water, trying to breathe, and couldn't see clearly. Her breath came out ragged, seeing the hollow continue to stare at her, almost as if it was smiling._

_It moved, making her eyes widen a little more, almost going reaching her, before a sword went through it's neck, removing the head from the body and disappearing. Rio widened her eyes and looked towards Shun, seeing her stand straight and turn towards her, scoffing._

"_Why the hell did you freeze like that?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes as she curled her lip back. "You could have called for me, dumbass."_

"_Rio! Are you all right?" Yuri yelled, running towards the green eyed woman._

_Rio continued to stare at her friend, seeing her frown and turn, walking away, expecting the two to follow her. The green eyed woman felt a smile grace her lips, staring at her friend with admiration. She wanted to be strong like her._

Rio blinked several times, furrowing her eyebrows and taking a deep breath. She pulled her legs close to her chest, hugging them tightly and closing her eyes, sighing. Shun was always there to protect her and Yuri, so why did she leave? It didn't make any sense. She closed her eyes.

"Stupid Shun." Rio muttered, clenching her hands into fists.

"Rio."

She jumped before she turned, seeing the Captain walking towards her, making her smile lightly. She stood up and dusted her pants, turning towards the Captain.

"What is it, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked, gazing at the woman with a soft expression(Can you imagine it?).

"No, nothing's wrong." Rio said, lightly shake her head.

Byakuya nodded, narrowing his eyes and looking to the side. He moved his head slightly and looked towards the hill, sensing something coming from the area. Rio opened her eyes and blinked, tilting her head slightly, seeing the serious expression on the Captain's face.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It is nothing, Rio. Let's go." Byakuya said, turning around and walking away.

"Yes, sir." Rio said, nodding, following the Captain.

-:-

_A growl emitted from the back of Shun's throat, staring at the scene with an enraged expression. Rio was laying down, the bastard kneeling in between her legs, Yuri sitting in the corner with a scared expression._

"_The fuck is going on?" Shun growled, clenching her hands so tightly, her knuckles cracked and turned white._

_The man had his eyes wide with horror, before a smile graced his lips, making Shun curl her lip back and widen her eyes with rage. Why the fuck was he smiling? She took a step forward._

"_Move." Shun ordered, eyes snapping over to the green eyed woman._

"_But... Shun-"_

"_I said... move." Shun said in an eerily quiet voice, one that made all three people in the room shiver._

_Rio widened her eyes and nodded, hastily moving away from the man, Yuri moving towards her. Shun walked towards the bed, the man still staying in the position he was in, and kicked him aside. He hit the wall with a grunt and cursed, holding his shoulder._

_Shun grabbed the blanket and threw it towards the two other women, facing away from them, eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the man with disgust written all over her face._

_The man had his eyes wide before a smile spread across his face, actually feeling the need to smile._

"_Hello, Shun. We weren't expecting you back so early." He said, tilting his head slightly as he stood._

_Shun didn't say anything, or do anything. She stared at the man with narrowed eyes and mouth in a firm line, hands clenched and back straight. Rio and Yuri held hands, eyes wide, holding the thin blanket close to their bodies. Shun's back was straight._

_She was serious._

_Shun turned her head slightly, looking at her friends with that angry look still on her face, making them freeze and widen their eyes, feeling a shiver go up their spines. She looked back at the man, another growl emitting from her throat._

_The man closed his eyes, smiling pleasantly._

"_You won't kill me." He said, tilting his head._

_Shun gritted her teeth, clenching her hands, her expression turning dark. The man didn't back down. He just kept smiling. She turned her head once more, looking at her friends, seeing them widen their eyes when she looked at them and made eye contact._

"_Get out." Shun said, voice still quiet._

"_But, Shun-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friends, seeing them jolt._

_They hesitantly nodded before running out of the house with the blanket wrapped around them. Shun watched as they left, making sure they were far enough, and looked back towards the man, seeing his eyes wide with fear. A sadistic grin spread across her face, narrowing her eyes._

"_So, did you think you would get away with what you did to them, alive?" Shun asked, licking her lips as she unsheathed her sword._

_The man glanced at the sword, looking back at the woman's face, eyes still wide. Shun frowned when he smiled and opened his mouth and closed his eyes, standing straight._

"_You won't kill me. I've been watching your friends for two years."_

_Shun tightened her grip on her hilt._

"_Let me ask you a question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Two years. I've left so many times I've lost count. How many times... have you raped them?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes and curling her lip back._

_The man blinked before looking up._

"_You know what? I seemed to have lost count as well." He said, smiling pleasantly._

_Shun flinched, widening her eyes with rage, her reiatsu starting to rise dangerously, making the man widen his eyes and take a step back when he saw Shun's eyes turn white and the air starting to get cold._

"_This is where," Shun looked at the man, seeing his eyes widen with horror. "You **DIE.**"_

At the Sokyoku hill, a garganta opened up, a man standing with five people and smile spreading across his face, arms folded behind his back, walking out of the black portal.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Quite."

"Now, what are you going to do, brother?"

"Well," The arrancar began. "Let's make our presence known." He said, smiling, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.

Nothing happened at first, the sound resonating throughout the area.

But then hundreds of garganta opened, all around the Seireitei, all the shinigami widening their eyes and looking up, seeing hollow after hollow jump out of the gargantas. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing all the hollows flying through the Seireitei.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya yelled, taking a step forward, eyes wide.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, grabbing the Captain's sleeve with a worried look on her face.

"W-What happened? How did they get in?" Rio asked, looking at the Captain with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

He held his hand up, muttering a kido, white lightening going toward a hollow and hitting it, everyone seeing it dissolve into the air. He looked over the courtyard, seeing everyone narrow their eyes and nod, silently ordering them to attack.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Hitsugaya yelled, pointing forward, seeing everyone in his courtyard nod and run forward.

He unsheathed his sword, narrowing his eyes, and jumped forward. Yuri widened her eyes, also unsheathing her sword and jumping onto the courtyard. She had to get Rio!

All six people standing on the hill smiled.

"My, my. Look at them scatter."

"Almost like ants."

"And you have to kill ants, right?"

"Yeah. 'Cause they're such pests and they piss everyone off."

"Now, where are these two pets?"

"I don't sense them. All the other shinigami are getting in the way."

"It's only a matter of time before they sense me." The arrancar said, smiling.

He held up the arm band, looking at it, a smile spreading across his face. At least he got rid of one nasty pest. And one he hoped he would never see again.

-:-

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, standing in his office, seeing the hollow rampaging through the Seireitei. They were not supposed to be in the Seireitei in the first place. How they got in was beyond him. But if he had to guess.

He looked towards the Sokyoku hill.

It was probably due to the reiatsu that appeared there.

He sent out a hell butterfly to all Captains, telling them all to go to the hill. The rest of the divisions could handle the hollow. He disappeared, his lieutenant right behind him.

All the other Captains got the message, all heading towards the hill at the moment, all their eyes narrowed, and all questioning how hollows got into the Seireitei. All the Captains went, except for the Captain of the eleventh, not caring in the least.

"Stay here, Yuri." Hitsugaya ordered, turning around and using shunpo to get to the hill, his lieutenant following him.

Yuri nodded, about to continue attacking hollow, until her eyes widened, looking towards the Sokyoku hill, lips parting. She shook her head lightly. No.

No.

"Make sure you stay where everyone can see you." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, seeing the woman nod, and turned, disappearing.

Rio looked at the hollow and held her hand up, about to use a kido, until her eyes widened like Yuri's, looking in the direction her Captain went. She stood still and shook her head in denial.

"No. No. No, no, no, no." Rio muttered, walking towards the Sokyoku hill, shaking her head.

Yuri had her eyes wide, using shunpo to get to her friend, sensing that she was heading for the hill. She had to stop her. That reiatsu, it couldn't be him. Tears gathered in her eyes. It couldn't be him! It couldn't be _him_!

She stopped, widening her eyes, looking up, seeing a hollow land in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, jumping up and kicking her legs out, hitting the hollow's face, hearing a loud crack, and sent it back.

She was not going to be weak anymore!

Yuri stood straight, and widened her eyes, seeing Rio using shunpo, going towards the Sokyoku hill. She shook her head, running after her friend. She was going to see if it was who she thought it was. She just knew it.

"RIO!"

How all this happened in such little time seemed unlikely, yet there it was. The Seireitei was under attack by hollows, and they had no idea how they got there. But Yuri knew what she had to do. She had to stop Rio, which would probably scare them both if they saw who it was standing on top the hill.

The arrancar felt the smile on his face widen, looking in front of him, eleven Captains standing in front of him. Yamamoto stood in front of the group, his eyes narrowed, all the Captains, except for one, glaring at him.

The five people standing behind him smirked, narrowing their eyes.

"Oh? I was not expecting the shinigami to already locate me so fast." He said, tilting his head, closing his eyes and smiling pleasantly.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** I'd like to thank

RyuuRaiden

Black Cat Angel

Hioni

KouriKanji

gnarley-

Shinku no tamashi

BestFriend09

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Melbookgrl

AirMage99

SwirlzSmile

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing. Y'know... I'm actually considering on discontinuing this story. It's losin' me interest. Well, thanks to those that reviewed! :D You guys are the best! =D The greatest! Thankies. =3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, for that belongs to Tite Kubo, but I do own the three women.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, staring at the arrancar. He looked at his features. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. White clothes. An arrancar. But he recognized this one. It was that arrancar he fought in the World of the Living! How the hell? His wounds were critical when he left. He would have died for sure when he fought against Kenpachi.

"Who are you?" Komamura asked, narrowing his eyes, glaring at the arrancar that stood before the Captains.

"Should I tell you?" The arrancar asked, chuckling. "I don't know you, so I don't feel the need to."

"You set these hollows loose!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the arrancar. "Who the hell are you?"

The arrancar opened his eyes and gazed at the one that spoke, making Ichigo narrow his eyes and reach back to grasp his sword. The five people standing behind the arrancar grabbed theirs as well, narrowing their eyes. One of them walked up to the arrancar, whispering in his ear.

"Oh? You must be the one that was gathering information of that slut." He said, smiling.

Ichigo looked up along with all the other Captains, narrowing their eyes. Slut? The only one he's been gathering information about was...

"Ichigo,"

The orange haired man looked at the man standing next to him, Renji.

"The only one you've been gathering information about was Captain Zaraki's subordinate." Renji said, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. "Why would he call her such a name?"

"Unless he hates her." Ichigo said, bending his knees.

"Did you happen to figure out why she left?" The arrancar asked, tilting his head and smiling.

"No." Ichigo said, noticing all the other Captains were grabbing their swords as well. "Do you know why?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"No. She's always kept to herself. She never told anyone anything."

Ichigo was sensing something coming off the arrancar. He widened his eyes. That was Shun's reiatsu! He took several steps forward before an arm shot out in front of him, stopping him and turning to see who it was. Renji frowned and shook his head.

"Let me ask you something, shinigami Captain." The arrancar said, tilting his head. "Did you happen to figure out the two I spoke of?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said, knowing who it was the arrancar was talking about.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked, closing his eyes and smiling.

"No. And I wouldn't tell you." Ichigo said, glaring at the arrancar along with all the other Captains. "Why did you come here?"

"Why?" The arrancar asked, blinking curiously. "To retrieve my pets."

Ichigo clenched his teeth together, narrowing his eyes, bending his knees and getting ready. All the other Captains looked towards him and narrowed their eyes questioningly, wondering why he looked hostile. They all looked behind, seeing some of the lieutenant's arrive.

"Captain." Matsumoto muttered, stopping near the Captain of the tenth.

"Stay alert, Matsumoto. No telling how powerful these guys are." Hitsugaya said, bending his legs and narrowing his eyes.

"Brother, shall we take care of them?"

"No."

The arrancar smiled, narrowing his eyes, looking at all the Captains and lieutenants with a kind face. Ichigo frowned and looked at the features of the people behind the arrancar. Strange.

_They_ weren't arrancar.

The one standing directly behind the blue eyed arrancar was a tall, lean, muscular man. He had long gray hair, dark blue eyes, and... he had a shinigami uniform on. What the hell? The rest had uniforms as well. He was quite handsome. T-Though Ichigo didn't know if he was considered handsome! He had a tattoo in the middle of his forehead, a small purple flower. He was taller than the arrancar.

Hell, all of them were taller than the arrancar.

The two women... they were twins. One had a childlike look on her face while the other look mature. Both of them had red hair, and blue eyes. Blue eyes must run in the family. The mature one had a flower tattoo on her left cheek and the childlike woman had a flower tattooed on her right cheek. Their hair was messy and had smiles on their faces.

The one with black hair was large. Huge! He was the tallest one. Hell, he's seen Yammy before and this guy was almost the same height. His eyes were also blue. Yep. Blue eyes must run in the family. His hair was messy and long, a large grin on his face. Almost reminded him of Yammy, except... he looked more alive. As in no hollow hole and no hollow mask. He had a tattoo as well. Except it started over his left eye and went down until it hit his cheek bone. Black. Weird.

The last one had his eyes closed, so Ichigo couldn't tell if he had blue eyes or not. But he had blonde hair like the arrancar. His arms were folded behind his back and kept quiet, his long hair covering his face. There was a tattoo on his forhead, a small red diamond. They all had tattoos?

Ichigo scowled and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't liking this.

-:-

Rio continued to run with a worried look on her face, scared. She recognized the reiatsu. She recognized the scent to it. She recognized the sense of power coming from it. She watched as shinigami ran past her, towards the area where the hollows emerged, in the center of the city. Just when she was about to run around the corner, she widened her eyes when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide and tears rolling down her face.

Rio looked back and furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her friend.

"Yuri."

"Rio, you can't go up there!" Yuri yelled, whimpering while the tears continued to roll down her face. "_H-He's_ up there! He can hurt you if he wanted to!"

"Yuri, we don't know if that's actually him." Rio said, lowering her head. "I just... want to make sure."

"But... it _is_ him! Can't you feel that?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows and making a pained face. "If he sees us, he'll-"

"But, Yuri... we have to see. We can't keep running from him." Rio said, opening her eyes and staring at her friend with the same pained expression, memories haunting her. "We... We..."

"But... what if _he's_ the reason why Kitty left?" Yuri asked, clenching her hands.

Rio widened her eyes. Shun left... because of him? Could it be? She narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend, seeing Yuri blink and look at her curiously.

"We have to go up there."

Yuri widened her eyes, seeing the serious look on her friend's face... and hesitantly nodded. She was also curious, but to go up there and see if it was actually him... it was too much. Tears started rolling down her face, making Rio widen her eyes and jump.

As soon as Rio managed to calm Yuri, they both took off towards the Sokyoku hill, their eyes narrowed.

Back on top the hill, Ichigo scowled, looking at the area where all the Captains and lieutenants had stood, looking at the deep hole. He turned and glared at the gray haired man. Shit.

He was able to use kido.

"How do you know kido!" Soi Fon yelled, glaring at the smirking man.

"Do I need to explain myself to you?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

"You have shinigami robes. Why?" Ukitake asked, narrowing his eyes with a serious, serious expression.

Scary.

"We stole them!" The woman yelled with a wide grin.

All the shinigami widened their eyes, staring at the one that yelled with shock written all over their faces. _Stole_ them? With all the shinigami around? Some of the lieutenants unsheathed their swords, glaring at the group that invaded the Seireitei.

How this arrancar managed to get into the Soul Society is beyond him, but Ichigo needed to know why he was there for them. The arrancar looked determined and it wasn't great knowing that he was there to take some people. But to actually go into enemy territory, what the hell was this guy thinking?

"What do we do, Captain-General?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the Head Captain with narrowed eyes.

"Kill him."

Ah, yes.

The arrancar smiled, clenching his right hand behind his back, blue light gathering in his hand. Shinigami with no ranks ran forward, making the five people standing behind the arrancar smile evilly. Just when they were halfway towards the small group, the arrancar held his hand out, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing the light burst from the arrancar's hand, heading for the group of shinigami.

"It's a cero!"

"No shit!" Renji yelled.

Some of the shinigami managed to get out of the way, the rest... well, you know. Dead. Died. So long.

All the Captains cursed, stepping forward, until they sensed a couple reiatsu appear on the hill, all turning their heads. Ichigo widened his eyes. Shit! Rio and Yuri panted, looking everywhere.

"Rio, Yuri, get outta here!" Ichigo yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya turned their heads, widening their eyes slightly when they saw their subordinates. Rio and Yuri didn't pay the orange haired man any mind, just kept staring at the arrancar with wide eyes, horror written all over their faces. The arrancar looked towards them and smiled brightly.

"Rio! Yuri! It's so great to see you again!" He yelled, stepping forward with his arms out, like he was expecting them to hug him or something.

All the Captains widened their eyes, looking at the arrancar in shock. Again? Rio took several steps back while Yuri started to tremble, their breathing ragged, swallowing thickly. They shook their heads.

"You're... supposed to be dead." Rio murmured, eyes glistening with tears.

"We saw you. You're supposed to be dead!" Yuri yelled, glaring at the arrancar, clenching her hands.

"Oh? Now who said I was dead?" The arrancar asked, smiling.

"We saw Shun kill you..." Rio narrowed her eyes. "Hikaru."

Ichigo widened his eyes. So what Rio said was right. She had said she had a feeling she actually saw the man... that hurt her and Yuri _years_ ago. So this guy... He clenched his hands. _He_ raped them. Using shunpo, he got in front of them, grabbing his sword and holding it out.

"Ichi-kun." Yuri whimpered, tears rolling down her face, grabbing the Captain's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I won't let this guy touch you." Ichigo said, bending his knees.

Hikaru stopped and tilted his head, looking at the scene in front of him. Even though he was far away from the shinigami, he could clearly see that both his _pets_ trusted the shinigami Captain. He shook his head and 'tsked'.

"Now, now, Rio, Yuri, why trust him when you can trust me?" Hikaru asked, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Because you..." Rio curled her lip back and clenched her hands, a dark, _very_ dark aura surrounding her. "Hurt us."

Hikaru stopped and delicately raised an eyebrow, looking at the green eyed woman. Strange. She usually didn't look at him with that look. He looked at the other woman. Neither did she. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, looking foolish.

"It's been so long I wasn't expecting you two to change." Hikaru said, tilting his head and smiling.

Rio narrowed her eyes and grabbed her sword, making Byakuya narrow his eyes. Before he could get to her, Rio held her sword out and touched the blade, making Yuri and Ichigo stare at her.

"Sing, Kaen Hebi!"

Nothing happened.

Rio looked at her sword in shock, holding it up, eyes wide. Yuri looked at her friend and furrowed her eyebrows. Her sword didn't release? Why? Rio swallowed thickly, looking up, seeing Hikaru smile widely.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, looking back at the woman.

"I-I... I don't know." Rio said, shaking her head and taking a step back.

Rio and Yuri felt fear strike them. They couldn't release their swords. Yuri could feel it. She turned her gaze to the hilt of her sword. She couldn't sense any reiatsu coming from it. Why? She looked up, stepping closer to the man in front of her.

Hikaru closed his eyes and smiled, holding his hand up, making everyone narrow their eyes and get ready. He snapped his fingers, making everyone widen their eyes and look up. Gargantua opened all over the area above them, making everyone tense and get ready.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, furrowing their eyebrows. They looked back at the arrancar, ignoring the hollow going towards them.

"Hikaru," Yuri muttered, hands trembling. "Where's... Kitty?"

"Shun?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! Where is she?" Rio yelled, taking several steps forward until an arm shot out, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Oh, Shun... she's..."

Hikaru held out an item, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes with horror, looking at the arm band the arrancar was holding. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, ignoring the shinigami attacking the hollows, looking at the black arm band. What was that...?

"That's... Shun's." Rio whispered, eyes glistening with tears.

Ichigo widened his eyes and looked at the woman in shock. That arm band belonged to Shun? He clenched his teeth together and glared at the arrancar.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Ichigo yelled, pointing his sword at the arrancar.

"Oh, nothing you should worry yourself, shinigami Captain." Hikaru said, chuckling.

"Shall we retrieve them now, brother?" The gray haired man asked, looking at the smaller man.

"No, not yet. Let's just watch the show." Hikaru said, a smile spreading across his face and closing his eyes.

Ichigo widened his eyes, looking up, cursing along with everyone else that looked up. A large pair of feet hit the ground, everyone looking around the area in shock.

"Shit! He can summon Menos Grande?" Renji yelled, unsheathing his sword and narrowing his eyes.

Rio and Yuri stood behind Ichigo, gaining his attention. He looked back and narrowed his eyes, seeing their fearful expressions. Shit. He looked back at the arrancar and clenched his hands. What did he do with Shun? And why would he go through all the trouble just to get Rio and Yuri?

He bent his legs, about to run forward and unleash some _hell_, when he felt a tug on his sleeve, making him look back and at the two women. He parted his lips slightly, widening his eyes, seeing fear clearly in Yuri's eyes. She looked really scared.

"Don't go!" Yuri yelled, wrapping her arms around the orange haired man's arm, eyes wide with fear.

"But... Yuri! If I don't, some people will-"

"He'll hurt us again!" Yuri yelled, tears rolling down her face, shaking uncontrollably. "I... I don't want to go with him! Kitty's not here to protect us! She's-"

"Yuri."

A hand landed on the woman's shoulder, making her turn and look at Hitsugaya, seeing him glare at the arrancar with a hateful expression. Yuri's eyes continued to fill with tears.

"Shiro-chan." Yuri whimpered, trembling.

Hitsugaya glanced at her, then at Ichigo, nodding to the orange haired man. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and nodded, running forward and jumping into the air, swinging his sword to the side and hitting the large hollow. Rio was shaking, noticing that Hikaru's gaze hasn't left her and Yuri, staring at them with that smile that always sent shivers down her spine.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, turning her head and staring at her Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, eyes wide, still shaking.

"I had told you to stay put, Rio." Byakuya said, eyes not leaving the arrancar. "Stay behind me."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, noticing how close the women were to the shinigami Captains. He clenched his hands. A pleasant smile spread across his face, tilting his head and chuckling.

"Are these the men you two slept with?" Hikaru asked, seeing all four people look at him. "I thought that woman was a slut, but now I see that you two are as well." He said, chuckling.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes while Hitsugaya and Byakuya narrowed their eyes, grabbing their swords. Hitsugaya widened his eyes, looking to the side, seeing a hollow going towards him and Yuri. He held his sword up, narrowing his eyes. He wouldn't allow that arrancar to take Yuri.

Byakuya grabbed Rio's shoulder, holding her close, making her widen her eyes and blush deeply.

Hikaru didn't like the scene in front of him. He narrowed his eyes. Not. One. Bit. He would not allow these shinigami to take his pets and expect him to suddenly leave. He clenched his hands, raising one of his hands and snapping his fingers together.

-:-

Both Starrk and Ulquiorra were fighting and destroying hollows, when they felt a pair of reiatsu fluctuate, narrowing their eyes and looking at the Sokyoku hill. Starrk frowned.

"That's Rio." He muttered.

He quickly disappeared, a few shunpo steps and he was already halfway to the hill, eyes narrowed. What was happening? Well, one thing was for sure. He would not allow anyone to hurt his friend.

Ulquiorra was considering on going. If he went he would see who was responsible for all of this. If he stayed he would destroy the hollows. But... that irritating woman's reiatsu was bothering him. Her reiatsu was fluctuating wildly.

He moved towards the hill, the same emotionless expression on his face.

-:-

Rio and Yuri moved in perfect sync, spinning around and cutting a hollow in half, their eyes narrowed. They would have been running around and destroying hollows... if it wasn't for their Captains, who wouldn't allow them to leave their sight.

Rio turned her head, narrowing her eyes, seeing a centipede like hollow going right for her. Moving to the right, she watched as it went by before quickly grabbing the end and slamming it into the ground, smoke rising into the air.

Hikaru widened his eyes.

What...?

Yuri jumped into the air and kicked down on a hollow's head, sending it crashing to the ground and disappearing. The arrancar parted his lips, staring at both of the women, ignoring all the shinigami around him.

Amazing. It had been so long since he saw them, he wasn't considering that they may have gotten stronger. From what his sibling told him, they were weak and were barely seen fighting. He turned his head and stared at the one that told him, seeing him widen his eyes and avoid eye contact. Fool. He looked back at the women, seeing them slice one of the hollow in half.

Hmm.

A smile spread across his face, narrowing his eyes. Interesting. Sure, Shun was strong, which irritated him, because he had to be discreet when trying to find his... _pleasure_ from the two in front of him. But finding out these two were strong, it made him want to take them.

A chuckle escaped his mouth.

How interesting.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Shinku no tamashi

gnarley-

MoonlightChaos

Ray-nee-chan

Black Cat Angel

girlX901

KouriKanji

tigergirl93

Princess-Lazy-Chan

The Happy Emo

Hioni

Melbookgrl

for reviewing. I thank you all! And I'm so proud of my brother! =D He graduated high school today! I'm so damn proud of him! Now I just wish I could graduate. :[ I'm so proud of my brother. I walked him down the aisle, albeit shy. But I'm so, so, so, so, so proud! But since I'm not really one to drink, don't drink at all, I'm very disappointed that he's going out to drink, but he deserves it. ^^ Bad thing is... he's a horrible drunk that can't hold his liquor. ( -.-)

Rio swung her sword to the side, cutting a hollow in half. She looked up and frowned, staring at the Menos Grande. The Captains could handle them easily. She clenched her hands, looking towards the arrancar.

But what about him?

There were so many hollows, the Captains were busy trying to destroy them. Hikaru and his siblings were just standing there with smirks on their faces. It was making her blood boil! Rio widened her eyes. Oh, god. She almost sounded like Shun.

Shun...

Rio stopped, furrowing her eyebrows, gaze locked onto the ground. She slowly looked towards the arrancar, eyes wide, her breathing turning ragged. He had Shun's arm band. Shun never took it off unless she was going to bed or it was ruined.

But Shun was... she was strong! There would be no way she would die! She was the strongest person she knew. There was no way her friend lose to an arrancar. Especially someone like _him_. She clenched her hands.

There was no way.

She froze and widened her eyes when Hikaru looked at her and smiled. She remembered that smile. He used that smile to trick Shun, her, and Yuri into staying at his small house for the winter.

Though she remembered how Shun looked when he stared at her and smiled. She looked hostile and rudely asked why the hell he was smiling. She remembered how she asked the question. She usually talked to everyone the same.

"_Why the hell're you smiling?_"

Shun must have been wary if she asked that question. But she didn't find anything wrong with him, so she let her and Yuri stay with him while she went away. But he suddenly changed and threatened to kill them if they even thought about telling Shun.

He was scared if her, and they were able to see it.

But when Shun would go back, Rio and Yuri never felt so relieved to see her. When they asked if they could leave, she had asked why should they do that. They couldn't tell her. But when she had walked in on them, had forgotten something and went back to get it, she never looked so shocked than she was right at that moment.

Rio and Yuri were so scared, they couldn't even move until she yelled at them.

Yuri remembered how enraged Shun looked. She had felt fear strike her, and was almost suffocated when Shun's reiatsu started rising to a dangerous level from anger. There had been several occasions when Shun had gotten so mad her reiatsu would fluctuate wildly.

Rio and Yuri had passed out several times when she was like that.

Yuri started shaking, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the arrancar.

If some were scared of her when she was mad, they would be shitting themselves right then and there if they saw her expression. Yuri hated Hikaru, with all her being. She had every right to. He _raped_ her!

"Einjero Kyuuseishu... why won't you answer me?" Yuri muttered, looking at her sword.

Nothing.

Yuri clenched her hands and looked up, glaring at the hollows in the air. There were so many. Hundreds after hundreds flying out of the Gargantua. She started shaking in anger, narrowing her eyes.

Why couldn't Hikaru just leave them alone? They didn't want anything to do with him, so why? Yuri swallowed hard, shaking, eyes glistening with tears. Why wouldn't he leave them alone?

They wanted nothing to do with him!

They were scared of him all those years ago because they were weak! And now... she was sure they were stronger than him. But it's been years since they last saw him and she was sure he would be training all the years they haven't seen each other.

Before the brown haired woman could continue on thinking, she widened her eyes, holding her sword up, blocking an attack. It was one of those women. Not the one that looked childish, but the one that looked mature.

"Who're you?" Yuri asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Taiyo. And I'm... going to kill you." The woman said, a smile spreading across her face.

Yuri widened her eyes, the woman swinging her sword back down, Yuri blocking it. Everyone widened their eyes, seeing dust and rubble fly into the air. Rio stopped, turning around, widening her eyes.

"YURI!" Rio yelled, running towards her friend.

She widened her eyes and jumped to the side, the ground where she stood exploding. She widened her eyes, seeing a woman look up and smile widely. Rio's breath caught in her throat. She had the same look Yuri has.

"My name is Tsuki, and I have to fight you and take you to brother!" The woman, Tsuki, yelled with a wide grin.

Rio widened her eyes, seeing the woman swing her sword to the side. She quickly blocked it, roughly skidding across the ground, unable to stop. Once she did stop, she looked up with a shocked look. This woman was so strong!

Tsuki looked at her and grinned widely, jumping towards Rio and swinging her sword, dust and rubble flying into the sky. Yuri widened her eyes, looking towards her friend, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"RIO!"

Yuri coughed, feeling Taiyo kick her stomach, widening her eyes and the blood continuing to flow out of her mouth. She hit the ground and continued rolling, Taiyo smiling evilly before running after her. Hitsugaya turned, widening his eyes, seeing that woman kick Yuri's stomach, seeing the brown haired woman cough, looking like she was unable to breathe.

"YURI!" Hitsugaya yelled, about to run towards the woman before cursing when a Menos Grande went towards him.

Dammit! He needed to get to Yuri! Byakuya widened his eyes, seeing Rio try to block the attacks from the woman, hacking when that red haired woman kicked her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. He needed to protect Rio.

"Do you think it's wise to let both Taiyo and Tsuki go after them, brother? They can be quite rough."

"It doesn't matter. I want to see how strong they got. They must be weak if they can't even beat the weakest of us." Hikaru said, a smile spreading across his face as he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Weak."

Rio rolled over, getting her on feet, skidding across the ground and putting her hand on the ground to stop herself. Once she stopped she looked up, only to widen her eyes when she already saw Tsuki in front of her and kicking her leg to the side.

Rio grabbed her leg, making the red haired woman widen her eyes, and smashed her into the ground. Tsuki widened her eyes and coughed, feeling the breath get knocked out of her lungs. Just when Rio was about to stab her, she widened her eyes, seeing the red haired woman disappear. Where-

Rio widened her eyes.

Blood spilled from her mouth.

She coughed, blood spurting on the ground. She slowly moved her gaze down, seeing a sword sticking out of her chest. Tsuki grinned widely from behind the green eyed woman, holding her sword out. Rio reached up shakily, grabbing the blade, her eyes getting distant.

Byakuya stopped what he was doing, sensing something off, turning around. He widened his eyes with shock. Tsuki pulled the sword out, smiling brightly, Rio falling to her knees and coughing.

Ichigo also stopped what he was doing, turning and scanning the area, until his eyes landed on Rio, widening his eyes with horror.

The red haired woman giggled, raising her arm, Rio slowly turning her head and staring at the woman weakly. Tsuki's sword went down.

-:-

Yuri did a flipped back several times, missing the attack that could have really, really hurt her. Tears rolled down her face comically. She didn't want to fight! She wanted to find out if Shun was all right.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was she... dead?

She stopped moving and shook her head. No! Shun was strong! She was stronger than her and Rio put together! But... if Hikaru managed to kill her, that meant that... he was stronger than them. What happened to Shu-

Yuri coughed, feeling a fist hit her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She flew back, hitting the ground harshly and putting a hand to her chest, trying to breathe. It hurt!

She opened one eye, looking at the smirking woman with a glare.

She never usually swore, but what a bitch!

She sat up, panting, holding herself up with her hands, sweat rolling down her face. She put one hand in front of her, slowly getting up, eyes closed tightly. Once she was fully standing, she opened her eyes, staring at the woman across from her.

"I'm amazed you can still stand, girl." Taiyo said, grinning sadistically.

"...I'm just amazed you think you're beating me." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Taiyo raised an eyebrow, before she widened her eyes, looking behind, seeing Yuri standing behind her. The brown haired woman went to stab the woman, only to widen her eyes, blood spurting from her shoulder.

Yuri fell to her knees, eyes still wide, grabbing her shoulder and closing one of her eyes in pain. How...? She looked up, seeing Taiyo smirk and raise her sword, making Yuri gasp and try to get up. Her sword went towards her.

Rio and Yuri waited for the attacks, but they never came. So they slowly opened their eyes and looked up, widening their eyes when they saw who it was that saved them.

"S-Starrk!" Rio yelled, eyes wide with shock.

"Ulquiorra?" Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

Both Starrk and Ulquiorra blocked the attacks from both the women, eyes narrowed, seeing the women's eyes with shock. Taiyo and Tsuki narrowed their eyes, jumping back and getting ready. Starrk looked back at the green eyed woman, frowning when he saw Rio holding her chest, blood pouring through her hands. She was stabbed. Ulquiorra spared the usually happy woman a glance, seeing her shoulder.

They both looked back at the women, bending their knees.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya stopped, narrowing their eyes, seeing that they were too late. Rio and Yuri looked towards them, their eyes wide, shaking, panting heavily. Hitsugaya went to go towards Yuri, until someone grabbed the woman, making him widen his eyes. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and stepped forward when the same person grabbed Rio.

It was that large man, making all four men, including Starrk and Ulquiorra, look towards him and narrow their eyes. Before they could try and save the girls, the large man held a sword to their necks, making all of them freeze.

"If you step any closer, I'll kill them." He said, grinning widely.

"Koroshiya!"

The large man, narrowed his eyes and looked towards the arrancar, seeing that his eyes were narrowed and a frown adorned his face. He felt a shiver go up his spine, ignoring it and frowning.

"Fine." Koroshiya muttered, scowling.

Before he could continue to threaten the Captains, he felt a sharp kick to his abdomen, making him drop the women. Rio and Yuri staggeringly got up, jumping away and bending their knees, narrowing their eyes and getting into fighting positions.

"Rio, stand down." Byakuya ordered, seeing blood continue to drip onto the ground, coming from the woman.

Rio stood straight, holding her hand out, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Yuri got into the same position with the same expression. Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes, feeling their reiatsu start to rise.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado, sixty-three, Raikoho!" They yelled, yellow energy forming in their hands.

It shot towards the large man, making his eyes widen along with everyone else, hitting the target. Both Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, frowning, grabbing their swords and bending their knees. They weren't going to be saved by anyone else! They needed to do this by themselves.

When the smoke dissipated, Rio and Yuri clenched their hands when they saw the man, Koroshiya, still standing, smoke rising from his body and a wide grin on his face. They hit him with the strongest attack they knew. They weren't even able to fight all out.

They glanced at their sides. Because something was wrong with their swords.

"Koroshiya! Can we play with them again?" Tsuki yelled, grinning widely, running to the side of the tall man.

"Go ahead. They're too weak." Koroshiya said, frowning deeply.

"Good." Taiyo said with a wide grin, arms folded over her chest.

Rio and Yuri flinched, widening their eyes with rage, shaking in anger. Did he just call them weak? Before they could attack, their Captains stood in front of them, shaking their heads. They opened their mouths to protest, when someone kicked their sides, sending them flying away from each other and the Captains.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes, seeing those twins standing right where Rio and Yuri were standing, wide grins on their faces, and disappeared, running towards the two women.

They attacked them.

They attacked them right in front of them.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes along with Hitsugaya, about to go after them, until they felt a hand on their shoulders, turning around to see Ichigo.

"Let go, Kurosaki! I have to save Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring at the orange haired man.

"DO YOU WANT TO HURT THEM?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the white haired man.

Byakuya had tried to leave, but stopped, looking at the man with a serious expression. Hitsugaya also stopped, looking at the orange haired man questioningly. Hurt them...? What-

"You're going to hurt their pride! They're warriors just like everyone else here! If you two try and go and protect them, sure you'll save them, but you'll hurt their pride!" Ichigo snapped, gaining Ukitake's attention.

The white haired man smiled. He had told Ichigo that one day.

"Do you want them living like that?" Ichigo yelled, eyes narrowed and a scowl adorning his face.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes, clenching their hands. They turned, walking away from the direction the women were in, making Ichigo sigh out of relief. Thank god.

"I will listen to you once, Ichigo Kurosaki. But order me to do something again, and I'll make sure your marriage with Rukia is over." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, facing away from the orange haired man.

Ichigo widened his eyes and shivered. Scary.

He froze when he saw Hitsugaya's glare.

Oh, shit. They were going to treat him like gunk on the bottom of your shoe now, weren't they?

Rio skidded across the ground, eyes narrowed, looking so serious it made shivers go down Tsuki's spine. Rio swung her sword, Tsuki blocking it, only to widen her eyes when she felt her legs almost give away. She managed to push the green eyed woman away, jumping back, narrowing her eyes.

What the hell? She was beating her before. So why was it she was beating _her_ now? She ran after the green eyed woman, swinging her sword down, widening her eyes when Rio blocked it effortlessly.

Rio pushed her off, grabbing her leg, making Tsuki's eyes widen, and slammed her into the ground. Rio was not happy. Plain and simple. That large man thought of her as weak, which meant all of them did as well. It was an insult.

And her and Yuri absolutely hated insults.

She punched the woman's abdomen, a crater forming around Tsuki, the red haired woman coughing, feeling the air in her lungs quickly leave her. Rio continued to punch, ignoring the cries of pain coming from the woman, eyes narrowed, looking cold.

Yuri was the same. Eyes narrowed. Mouth in a firm line. Attacks ruthless. She wasn't even giving Taiyo any time to take a breather, just kept attacking. She kicked the woman's gut, sending her flying away.

Taiyo opened her eyes, widening her eyes when she saw Yuri right above her, still flying through the air, and saw the brown haired woman pull her fist back. Yuri punched down, stopping the woman and making dust and rubble fly into the air.

Yuri continued to punch the woman, ignoring everything around her.

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, jumping away from the women, just in time as two swords went right by where they stood. The gray haired man and the blonde haired man, both glaring at the women, swords unsheathed.

The blonde haired man's eyes were blue, like Ichigo thought.

"Stop hurting them." The gray haired man said, frowning.

"Stop hurting them? They attacked us!" Rio yelled, panting heavily, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yuri glared at the blonde haired man, frowning, seeing him staring at her with an expressionless look. She didn't like him already! She got into a fighting position along with Rio, getting ready. They had to blink when both men turned and started walking back towards the small group.

Just when they were about to ask what they were doing, they widened their eyes, a shadow covering them, looking up and gasping. They quickly jumped out of the way, Koroshiya standing where they last stood with a wide grin. Thought he said they were too weak. Yuri pouted. They were _not_ weak.

"Seems I misunderstood you." Koroshiya said, grinning widely. "It seems you two are strong when you put your minds to it."

Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, glancing at each other questioningly. Did that mean- They quickly ducked out of the way when a large sword went by their heads, widening their eyes. They stared at the man in shock, eyes wide.

That was close!

Their breath caught in their throats when the man raised his sword, both quickly disappearing and ending up twenty meters away from the man, their eyes narrowed and hands clenched.

"Rio... we can't beat him without-"

"Our swords' release. But at the moment... we can't do it." Rio muttered, eyes narrowed, confused as to what to do.

How were they supposed to beat him? Rio put a hand to her chest, covering the wound that woman inflicted. Her sword went right through her body. It was amazing she was still standing. Yuri grabbed her shoulder, blood staining her robes and hand. It hurt.

Before they could try and attack, they widened their eyes when the man jumped towards them, grinning widely, raising his sword. Before they could try and attack... a bell was heard, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes. What was that?

It was the only sound resonating around the area.

...

Lightening shot down from the sky, hitting the man, dust and boulders flying into the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking towards the sound. Rio and Yuri stepped forward, wondering what that was that made the crash.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hearing several sounds.

Everyone widened their eyes when Koroshiya shot out of the smoke, hitting the ground and holding his stomach, coughing up blood. What the hell-? How did he get hurt? What the hell was that lightening? Ichigo stepped closer, holding his eyes, seeing the smoke dissipate.

Once he saw something, he widened his eyes.

"I finally caught up to you, boy!"

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes with shock. That voice...

The smoke moved away, everyone able to see something. Rio and Yuri froze, widening their eyes, seeing long black hair, a black shihakusho, and someone they recognized all to well. The hair swayed to the side from the wind, everyone's eyes wide with shock. Both women continued to stare in shock, along with Hikaru, lips parted. Both Rio and Yuri muttered one word.

"...Shun..."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SwirlzSmile

Ray-nee-chan

The Happy Emo

rosewhip899

Shinku no tamashi

Black Cat Angel

gnarley-

Rhubarb Tea

KouriKanji

Hioni

MoonlightChaos

Sombody Cool

music fans

-RogueSama-

BestFriend09

for reviewing! =D Thanks so much for reviewing! You all make me so happy with your reviews! And wow, -.- a lot of people reviewed after Shun appeared. Makes me think that ya'll don't like Rio and Yuri. GASP! You _do_ like them don't you? D: Anyway, next chapter! Enjoy! =3

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh division, sat in his office, bored, also ignoring the hollows flying over the city. For some reason, fighting hollows weren't that appealing to him. Yachiru had went with Ikkaku and Yumichika, saying he was boring, which was quite a surprise. Probably because he was too bored to do anything.

He was looking outside, arms folded over his chest, frowning deeply, when he sensed... something familiar.

Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't one to sense anything, but one reiatsu appeared. One reaistu he knew all too well. He widened his eyes, standing up, walking over to the window. His visible eye looked in different directions, trying to figure out where it was.

He looked towards the Sokyoku hill.

For some damn reason, ever since several months after he met that infuriating woman, he's been able to sense her. That's only happened with Yachiru, no one else. But now he's been able to sense her and knew where she was. Making it a snap to find her anywhere.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, turning around, walking out of the office and running down the hall. Once he made it outside, he frowned when he saw a hollow standing in front of him. Weakling. He looked back towards the hill, scoffing.

"That fucking woman." Kenpachi muttered, curling his lip back.

-:-

Ichigo had his eyes wide with shock, the same expression on everyone else's face, all too shocked to even say anything. Hell, even the hollows stopped. Rio and Yuri looked too shocked, unable to breathe. Were they actually seeing her? Or were they dreaming? Rio and Yuri took a step forward.

"...Shun?" Rio muttered, starting to tremble.

Yamamoto stared at the back of the newcomer, eyes wide, even he was too shocked.

"Kitty!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, wanting to know if it was actually her.

The person turned their head, making everyone confirm... it was Shun. They could tell it was her, especially with her yellow eyes. All the Captains narrowed their eyes, standing straight, the only Captain not worried was Ichigo. He watched as Shun stared at the two women, looking bored.

She looked back towards the small group.

"...I thought you were dead." Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes with a smile.

"Dumbass. You sent hollows after me. You didn't even stop to see if they were too much for me!" Shun yelled, grinning devilishly. "And then you suddenly took my arm band, so I had blood all over my arm. I had to wash it off before I came."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, a frown adorning his face, arms folded behind his back.

"SHUN!"

Said woman turned her head, hands in her pockets, looking at the grinning orange haired man. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. Why the hell was he looking at her like that?"

"What?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Where... where did you go?" Ichigo yelled, taking several steps forward.

"Where? World of the Living."

"I mean what... why did you go there?" Ichigo yelled, shaking in anger and scowling, not liking the way the woman talked like he was an idiot.

"Because-"

Shun stopped, looking towards the two women, narrowing her eyes. She saw something. She took a step forward, trying to see what was dripping off their bodies, only to freeze and stop. She clenched her hands, curling her lip back. Shit. They were bleeding. She turned around, ignoring Ichigo's question, staring at the small group.

"Let me ask you something, boy." Shun said, mouth in a firm line.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Who," Shun pointed towards the two shocked women, making them blink. "hurt them?"

Hikaru smiled, making Shun frown and narrow her eyes. She scanned the small group. Now that she thought about it, she's concentrated most of her attention on the pathetic bastard, she didn't even spare these guys a glance.

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the two women struggling to stand.

A grin spread across her face.

"Ah, so it was you two." Shun said, chuckling darkly.

Both Taiyo and Tsuki widened their eyes, looking at the woman standing almost forty meters away. The hill was so huge, they could barely even see the woman. They could barely hear her. Shun started walking forward, back slouched, walking with a frown on her face.

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, glancing at each other. Shun's back was slouched. She wasn't taking it seriously. But couldn't she tell those two women were strong.

"Then I'll start with you two." Shun muttered.

She disappeared.

Everyone was starting to look around, when blood spurted from both Taiyo and Tsuki's neck, their eyes wide. They put a hand to their neck, doubling over, coughing up blood. Everyone looked past them, seeing Shun standing with her back towards them.

Hikaru widened his eyes with shock. She was far away. How the hell did she get there so fast?

Shun turned and grinned sadistically, seeing both women widen their eyes with horror. Before anyone knew it, both of the woman's arms went through their chests, making everyone widen their eyes. The angry woman chuckled darkly.

Both women went flying through the air, hitting the ground and continuing to roll, coughing up blood.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, looking at the angry woman, seeing her walk towards the two women with a wide grin. Shun narrowed her eyes, moving to the side, a sword going by. She saw gray hair, dodging every attack that was launched at her.

"Who're you?" Shun asked calmly, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hisaya Toriyama." The man said, swinging in every direction, getting frustrated he couldn't hit her. "The eldest of my family."

"Ah, so you're that bastard's brother, eh? Then that means I should be trying a little harder." Shun said, grinning widely, not a scratch on her.

She flipped back, putting all her weight on her hands, and kicked her leg out, hitting Hisaya's chest and sending him skidding back. Shun balanced on her hands, smirking, watching as the man glared at her. She pushed herself off the ground, just in time to see a leg go by, flipping onto her feet and grinning at the blonde haired man.

"You are annoying. Leave." He ordered, expressionless.

Shun started laughing, making his eyes widen slightly, sensing her reiatsu starting to rise.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

Shun's arm shot forward, hitting the man's face, seeing him fly away and hit the ground, hard, skidding across the surface. He coughed up blood when he stopped, trying to get up. She grinned, widening her eyes, looking extremely happy.

Hikaru's eyes were wide, shocked.

Did she... get _more_ powerful over the years?

Shun narrowed her eyes, looking behind, seeing that large man, Koroshiya. He swung his sword down, Shun disappearing in time and reappeared just halfway between the the large group, and the small group, frowning deeply. She sighed.

"So damn annoying." Shun growled, a very, very bored look on her face.

Standing up straight, she reached for the grip of the sword by her side, only to feel something crash into her from behind, making her eyes widen.

Everyone else widened their eyes.

When Shun hit the ground, quite hard, she blinked for several seconds, pausing.

What the hell just happened?

Shun turned her head, looking at what just hit her, only to widen her eyes. Rio and Yuri were hugging her. They were the ones that crashed into her. Wait. It just clicked to her that... they were in the middle of a battle field.

"Shun... Shun..." Rio whimpered, tears rolling down her eyes, holding the woman as hard as she could. "Why...?"

Shun blinked, raising an eyebrow. Why? Why what? She had to be more clear. She frowned. Why the hell were they crying? She was about to voice what she was thinking, when she heard Yuri talking next.

"Stupid... stupid Kitty." Yuri muttered, tears rolling down her face and sniffling, hugging the angry woman with all her strength, eyes closed tightly.

Shun blinked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. Why the hell was she calling her stupid? She sighed, closing her eyes. That's when it hit her. They crashed into her. Interrupting her fight. She flinched as her face darkened. They were also in the battle field, so she had to get them out of there.

"You little-"

Shun widened her eyes, turning her head, seeing Koroshiya run towards her with a very pissed off look. Shit! He raised his sword, making Shun curse. She turned, grabbing both the other women, making their eyes widen when Shun wrapped her arms around them.

She disappeared, with Rio and Yuri.

They reappeared farther away from the large, bulky man. Rio and Yuri's eyes were still wide, both having small blushes adorning their faces. Shun almost hugged them. That's when they noticed... that Shun was shaking. They swallowed hard, slowly looking up. They widened their eyes when they saw Shun's angry expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shun growled, taking a step back away from both women.

"We... Shun... you... came back." Rio whimpered, tears still rolling down her face, trembling.

Shun's eye twitched.

"Why did you leave, Kitty?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows, lips trembling as tears continued to roll down her face.

She started shaking in anger.

She grabbed the fronts of both Rio and Yuri's robes, glaring right into their faces, making their eyes widen and shrink back comically.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU, THEN FUCKING WAIT UNTIL I KICK THAT BASTARD'S ASS!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, eyebrows pulled together.

Shun widened her eyes, pulling Rio and Yuri forward and past her, making them widen their eyes, flying through the air. She turned to the side, a sword hitting the ground, Hisaya smirking. Shun jumped and kicked his chest, making his eyes widen when he started skidding back. Shun smirked before blinking. Shit.

She disappeared, reappearing in another place, grabbing both Rio and Yuri before they hit the ground, skidding across the ground. Once she stopped, she put both women down, opening her mouth to yell, only to yell when both Rio and Yuri hugged her once more. Damn stupid idiots! She grabbed their wrists, jumping back, dodging an attack from the blonde haired man just in time.

She was getting pissed off!

Instead of fighting, she had to grab both women and dodge the attacks coming from that bastard's family members! Shun widened her eyes, seeing Koroshiya jump towards her. Cursing, she hauled Rio and Yuri into the air, hearing them scream.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes, seeing them flail as they flew into the air.

Shun grabbed Koroshiya's wrist, grinning widely, jumping into the air, landing behind him, and actually throwing him over her shoulder, smashing him into the ground. She smirked, raising her leg high into the air, and slamming her leg down, seeing the man widen his eyes and roll over, hitting his arm instead.

A yell of pain sounded around the area, including a loud crack.

Shun chuckled darkly, seeing Koroshiya jump away, holding his arm tenderly.

"I wasn't expecting you to move. I meant to kill you with that shot, not break your arm." Shun said, grinning widely.

Shun blinked, turning her head. She widened her eyes when she saw both Rio and Yuri almost heading towards the ground. Using shunpo, she quickly grabbed them before they hit the ground and landed silently.

"You guys... are so damn troublesome!" Shun yelled, glaring at both women.

"S-Shun, tell us why you left!" Rio yelled, glaring at the woman, mouth in a firm line.

Shun raised an eyebrow, caught off guard. She curled her lip back, dropping both women, turning around and glaring at the small group. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, standing up, ignoring the pain coming from their wounds.

"Please tell us Kitty!" Yuri yelled, furrowing her eyebrows.

Shun turned her head, glaring at both women, seeing their determined looks. Shit. Didn't they know it was a bad time to be asking such a thing? Damn idiots.

"No."

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, not believing what they just heard. No? Why would she say no? They had every right to know! They opened their mouths to yell at her, when Shun turned around and pushed them, making their eyes widen when they went flying through the air once more.

Something hit Shun, making dust and rubble fly into the air.

Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, flipping through the air, landing on the ground and skidding across the surface. Once they stopped, they looked back up.

"SHUN!"

"Why don't you shut up?"

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, taking a step forward. Ichigo felt himself relax. Thank god she was still- After that attack? Ichigo felt his jaw drop. Shun was scary.

The dust moved away, Shun holding her hand up, holding a fist from Koroshiya. Bastard was persistent wasn't he? Shun raised an eyebrow with a grin. She held her other hand up, narrowing her eyes as her grin turned savage, light forming in her hand. Koroshiya widened his eyes, trying to remove his hand, but the woman had quite a grip.

"I don't know about you, but... I love winter..." Shun said, the grin widening on her face. "Wouldn't you like ice to cool off?"

Shun thrust her hand forward with a yell, the light bursting from his hand. Everyone widened their eyes, seeing the man engulfed by the light, Rio and Yuri shocked. Shun... wasn't even trying. Shun grinned widely, letting go of the hand, looking at the man engulfed in ice. She walked around him, looking at all the ice she made crack and fall apart.

She watched as Koroshiya fell to his knees, shivering, eyes wide.

"Amazing." Ichigo muttered, eyes wide with shock.

Was Shun always this brutal to her opponents.

No.

He narrowed his eyes. It was clear as day... Shun was not going to go easy on these guys and she was going towards some goal. What goal it was, was still a mystery to him, but it should have been clear as day. But he still didn't know. The reason Shun left was still unknown.

Shun grabbed the hilt of the sword, unsheathing it and raising it into the air, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes with horror. What was she doing? Shun swung her sword down... only to clash swords with another, making her narrow her eyes and look up, seeing the blonde haired man staring at her with that same expressionless face.

"Don't kill my brother." He said, his voice almost sounding bored.

"He attacked me first." Shun said, smirking.

"I won't allow you to... kill another one of my family."

"Then what about those two women? They're almost dead." Shun said, grinning savagely, raising an eyebrow.

"They're still alive."

"Well, maybe I should go finish them off." Shun said, the grin on her face widening.

"I don't think so." He said, swinging his sword, the woman blocking it effortlessly.

Shun swung her sword to the side, a bored expression on her face, cutting through the sword, making the man widen his eyes along with everyone. Hikaru's lips parted, still so shocked. How was it she was beating them? How was it that Taiyo and Tsuki were laying lifeless, their reiatsu so weak. Koroshiya laying on the ground, motionless.

He narrowed his eyes.

"She's so troublesome." Hikaru muttered, frowning.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing Shun jump after the blonde haired man, swinging her sword ruthlessly, a wide grin on her face and laughing manically. The man was trying his best to dodge her, but she was so fast. They widened their eyes when they saw Hisaya appear behind their friend, about to run towards her when Shun disappeared.

Blood spurted from Hisaya's chest, widening his eyes.

Shun grinned widely, standing on the other side of the man. Just when she was about to attack him, she widened her eyes, hearing a snap, turning her head and seeing Hikaru's hand in the air. What the hell was he-

She widened her eyes, turning around, seeing a horde of hollows.

She curled her lip back, turning her head to the side, seeing that Hisaya grabbed that man and left. Fucking coward. Looking forward, she frowned, bending her legs and getting ready. Seeing that they were close, she was about to attack, when someone appeared in front of her, making her eyes wide along with everyone else.

The air around Shun was getting hot.

And who was responsible for that? The... Head Captain, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto.

Shun's breath caught in her throat, freezing. Yamamoto turned his head, staring at the woman, seeing her take several steps back. Shun wasn't going to risk it. Despite his appearance, Yamamoto was the strongest shinigami in all of history. She looked at his hand, seeing that he was holding his sword, released, making her swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"What are your reasons for leaving... Shun Masuyo?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes, back facing the woman.

Shun widened her eyes slightly, the question catching her off guard. She narrowed her eyes, frowning deeply, knees still bent. Yamamoto continued to stare at her, waiting. Shun looked to the side, sighing.

"If you're asking me if I really betrayed the Soul Society... nah. I'm still on your side." Shun said, closing her eyes and scoffing. "And the reason I left... I will explain later."

Yamamoto kept staring at the woman, Shun staring right back at him. He turned and swung his sword, a fire blazing from his sword, making Shun narrow her eyes and put an arm over her eyes, growling, the heat getting to her. It didn't help the fact that she had an ice-snow type zanpakuto. Everyone watching widened their eyes, seeing the horde of hollows roar and disappear, all looking at the Head Captain in awe.

Shun had her eyes wide, lips parted slightly. Holy shit. This was actually the first time she was witnessing the Head Captain. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes. That just showed she was still weak.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, eyes wide. They could tell that Shun was shocked, and it amazed them she _was_ shocked. Shun was strong. They knew she was.

But Shun shocked... wow.

They watched as the Head Captain turned, both him and the woman exchanging words, Shun widening her eyes. She then looked down, turning her head to the side, slowly nodding. Yamamoto nodded, reappearing with the group. Everyone watched him, eyes wide, always amazed of how strong he was. Shun kept her eyes hidden, a smirk appearing on her face, chuckling.

"Heh... Who knew he would've seen my plan." Shun muttered, looking straight ahead with a grin.

She frowned and turned her head to the side, looking at Hikaru, mouth in a firm line. The arrancar was also staring at her, smiling nicely. Shun scoffed, glaring at the bastard with a scowl. They stared at each other for several minutes, Rio and Yuri standing close together, holding their hands close to their chests, fearful for their friend.

They furrowed their eyebrows. Did Shun... still consider them friends? They gazed at her. It was always hard to tell what she was thinking.

"...Your family's weak, boy!" Shun yelled, smirking widely.

Hikaru's smile widened, making Shun frown and raise an eyebrow. Why the hell was he still smiling? She didn't like the feeling of dread that appeared. The wind went by. Shun widened her eyes.

Standing around her... were the people that she wounded.

"What the hell...!" Shun yelled, looking around, confused.

Koroshiya, Tsuki, Taiyo, Hisaya, and the blonde haired man all stood around her, all smirking. Everyone else widened their eyes with shock. They just saw it. They witnessed Shun Masuyo take most of them out! How the hell...?

"Shun!" Rio yelled, about to run, until the angry woman's attention snapped over to her and Yuri.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Shun yelled, glaring at the two, hands clenched, lip curled back and eyebrows pulled together.

She looked around with a frown, scoffing. How the hell they were back up was beyond her. She looked around, looking at their bodies, noticing something. Shit. And why didn't they have their wounds? She spit. Rubbing the back of her neck, she scowled.

"'M fucking confused." Shun growled, curling her lip back.

All five people held their hands up, making Shun look to the side, raising an eyebrow. What the hell were they doing? She narrowed her eyes when she noticed their reiatsu rise. She looked around, noticing that hollows weren't terrorizing the large group.

"_Bakudo number four, Hainawa!_"

Shun widened her eyes, her arms at her sides, looking down, seeing five separate energy ropes wrapped around her. What the hell...? They knew kido? She didn't know that. But really, using five people to use the same kido was irritating her.

"SHUN!"

Said woman turned her head, narrowing her eyes, seeing Ichigo start to run.

"STAY THE FUCK OVER THERE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, glaring at the group. "ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!" She yelled, looking over towards Rio and Yuri.

They widened their eyes with shock, parting their lips. She doesn't... need their help? But they used a kido to bind her. How was she going to get out of this one? They felt their eyes sting, their eyes turning red, clenching their hands. But they were friends! And they always... helped each other.

Shun frowned, turning her head, seeing Hikaru walk towards her with a smile, making her curl her lip back and scoff.

"My, my, my. Shun, I always thought you were so strong and smart, and yet... look at you now." Hikaru said, smiling pleasantly, arms folded behind his back, chuckling.

Shun didn't say anything, just kept looking down at the man, lip still curled back.

"I'll take what I need and be on my way so you won't have to worry about me anymore." Hikaru said, smiling and nodding his head.

Shun continued to stare at the arrancar and say nothing, making Hikaru narrow his eyes. She was being quiet. After all that yelling and laughing? He didn't like what he was feeling. He took a step back, seeing Shun lower her head and sigh, her hair covering her face.

Rio and Yuri took several steps forward, furrowing their eyebrows. They widened their eyes, seeing Ichigo appear in front of them, holding his sword out. They looked past him, looking at their friend. They lowered their heads. Shun...

Behind Shun's hair... a smirk found it's way onto the woman's face.

"Gullible bastards."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

King of Stories

Rhubarb Tea

Ray-nee-chan

Black Cat Angel

KouriKanji

gnarley-

Kai Uzmaki

MoonlightChaos

Hioni

instrument trio

The Happy Emo

music fans

Sombody Cool

BestFriend09

AirMage99

Shinku no tamashi

praeses

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! Ya'll rock! =D 'M so happy ya'll decided to review _again_. -.-

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

All of a sudden, all five people widened their eyes, being pulled forward, Shun turning around with a wide sadistic grin on her face, the kido still wrapped around her. Hikaru and all the shinigami watching widened their eyes with shock. Shun disappeared, making all five people still in the air widen their eyes.

Before anyone knew it, all five people went flying through the air, unable to stop themselves from the pressure of the hits.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, one of them going right by them, going by so fast their hair flew back. They looked back, watching as he kept going until almost falling over the cliff, landing on the ground and skidding, stopping right at the cliff.

They turned around, widening their eyes, seeing Shun standing straight, rubbing the back of her neck.

She looked okay?

Was she hurt?

Shun stretched her arms, frowning deeply. Having five kido placed on her was not all that comfortable. She turned her head, looking at Hikaru, curling her lip back, clenching her hands, seeing his eyes wide before he closed them and smiled pleasantly. She growled. Oh, how she hated that fucking smile. She narrowed her eyes, turning her head slightly, seeing a sword go by.

She grabbed the arm, thrusting her other arm back, hitting Hisaya's chest, hearing him cough violently. Sighing, she threw him over her shoulder, smashing him into the ground, lifting her leg up. Someone grabbed her leg, making her look to the side, seeing Koroshiya.

"Hoh? So it's you, big guy. Wanna go another round?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

"Bring it!" Koroshiya yelled, also grinning.

"Amazing. Shun doesn't even look tired." Ichigo said, eyes wide. "I'm kind of glad I didn't fight her."

"Shun wants to do this by herself. It's clear as day." Rio said, eyebrows furrowed, holding her hands to her chest. "For what reason I don't know. But that doesn't stop us from not wanting to help."

Ichigo widened his eyes.

That was it.

"I know why she's doing it by herself now." Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Both Rio and Yuri looked at him, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion. Before he could say why, both Byakuya and Hitsugaya appeared, making him frown. Did everyone always have to interrupt him?

"Shiro-chan." Yuri muttered, looking at the Captain.

Hitsugaya's face turned red, wondering why she had to say it in front of people. They all widened their eyes, hearing a crash, turning their heads to see dust rising into the air. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing that large man jump out of the smoke, Shun jumping out after him and laughing manically, both continuing to attack each other.

Shun was their friend! They would be by her side forever.

They looked up to her. She saved them. If it wasn't for her, they would probably be dead. They watched as Shun grinned widely, laughing like a maniac, blocking the impressive punch from the large man. Excluding her personality, they always wanted to be like her. She was strong, proud, and beautiful. Well, she hated it when they complimented her, but she was what they wanted to be.

And she always protected them.

"Ichigo!"

Said person blinked, along with all the people standing around him, and turned, seeing Rukia running towards them. Ichigo blinked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, running towards the woman.

Rio and Yuri blinked, watching as both exchanged words. They were married, right? They nodded. Yeah. Rio furrowed her eyebrows. Too bad for Orihime Inoue. She had seen the way she looked at the orange haired man. Of course, when she saw the look, she was confused, never knowing love yet.

She looked over at Shun. Did she know yet? Yuri grabbed Hitsugaya's sleeve, gaining his attention, looking up at him and giving him a feared expression. She was scared for Shun.

"Who is that?" Rukia asked, looking at the woman fighting the five people.

"That's Shun. She was my escort three years ago." Ichigo said, scowling, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean all this reiatsu is coming from her?" Rukia asked, looking at the orange haired man, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah... I'm amazed to see her fight from up close." Ichigo said, looking at the battle, eyes narrowed.

He's never seen someone fight so viciously before.

Shun held her arm up, blocking another punch from Koroshiya, narrowing her eyes and grinning savagely. Koroshiya widened his eyes, seeing the ground behind the woman break from the power of his punch. She blocked that!

"Is that it? That's all the power you can pack into a punch?" Shun asked, chuckling darkly.

Koroshiya widened his eyes with shock.

"Let me show you... how to punch!" Shun yelled, her arm shooting forward, hitting the large man's chest, sending him flying. She held up her fist, grinning widely. "Yes!"

She turned to the side, seeing two swords swing down, grabbing them both and smirking. Tsuki and Taiyo widened their eyes, grunting when Shun kicked them, sending them in opposite directions of each other. Shun chuckled darkly, disappearing, reappearing above Taiyo.

"I still have to kill you." Shun said, grinning manically.

Taiyo gasped, seeing Shun pull her fist back. The angry woman widened her eyes, feeling someone grab her wrist, turning to see Hisaya. Damn bastard.

"Do we help her, sir?" Komamura asked, looking at the Head Captain.

"No. This battle belongs to Shun Masuyo... including Rio Sachiko and Yuri Hikari." Yamamoto said, eyes closed.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, having heard the Head Captain, turning their heads and staring at him in shock. Shun... and them? Fight Hikaru? Their eyes widened with fear, trembling. They couldn't beat him! He was too-

They widened their eyes when both Byakuya and Hitsugaya grabbed their hands.

"Don't be afraid, Yuri. I'm here to protect you." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed, glaring at the arrancar. "I won't let him take you."

Yuri widened her eyes before they glistened with tears, Rio widening her eyes also, staring at her Captain in shock. Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya moved in front of them, making the smile on Hikaru's face widen.

"How sweet." Hikaru said, smiling pleasantly.

Shun kept disappearing, making all five people frustrated. She was playing with them! Shun appeared in the air, grinning widely. She smirked when someone jumped towards her, the blonde, quickly grabbing his wrist, making his eyes widen.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

"Kiroyuki."

"Yuki?"

Huh... Where was Tora no Yuki anyway? Shun sighed. Didn't know. She quickly shot her leg out, seeing the man head for the ground, using shunpo to beat him to the surface and grab the back of his robes before smashing him to the ground. She grinned widely, raising her arm again before she shot her arm down once more, making the crater under the man grow larger.

She widened her eyes, feeling a reiatsu starting to grow, turning her head.

Hikaru smiled, holding his hand out, making the angry woman curl her lip back and curse. A cero! Before she could run like hell, she stopped, narrowing her eyes, looking back at the man.

"Fuck." Shun muttered, grabbing the unconscious man, disappearing.

Rio and Yuri swallowed hard, furrowing their eyebrows. Shun was doing fine, but why did she want to do this by herself? It made no sense to them. They lowered their heads, watching as Shun continued to evade the group.

Shun flipped back, kicking Koroshiya's jaw in the process, making her grin. Landing on the ground, she jumped forward and punched his chest, sending him flying back. She chuckled darkly, running forward, smoke rising in the air from where she took off. Dust trailed behind her as she ran, running past the flying man, making his eyes widen.

She jumped, spinning around, kicking her legs out and hitting the man's side, sending him in another direction. She grinned manically, laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Shun yelled, throwing her head back and laughing manically. "C'mon! Show me what you can really do!" She yelled, holding her arm out, bending her legs.

She widened her eyes, eyes dilating, the grin on her face turning more maniac. All five people frowned, narrowing their eyes, feeling shivers go down their spines. Shun jumped off the ground, heading for the small group, making them widen their eyes and get into fighting positions.

Shun pulled her fist back, shooting her arm out, everyone trying their best to dodge, grunting when they would get hurt.

The angry woman narrowed her eyes, frowning.

The wounds she would inflict... would be healed in a matter of seconds. She looked up, staring at the group. It was instant regeneration. They weren't hollow. She stopped, making everyone blink and stare at her questioningly.

Shun sniffed the air, narrowing her eyes.

"Fuck." Shun muttered, disappearing.

She reappeared behind Hikaru, making his eyes widen and turn around. She was so fast! Shun lifted her hand, grabbing something, swinging it to the side. An invisible cloak was swung to the side, revealing the five people everyone thought she was fighting.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, widening his eyes with shock.

"They were hidden?" Rio muttered, trembling.

"Thought so. No fucking person from the Rukongai could regenerate." Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. "You took me for a fool! You thought I wouldn't notice!" She yelled, holding her hand up, clenching her hand into a fist, shaking in anger. "You'll **pay**."

Shun's reiatsu started rising, making the small group disappear, their eyes narrowed.

"You didn't tell us she was powerful, brother." Hisaya said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah! What the hell! She'll kill us in a second if she wanted to!" Koroshiya yelled, glaring at the small arrancar.

Hikaru smiled, closing his eyes.

Shun turned, eyes wide with rage, lip curled back and teeth clenched. Bastards insulted her. They were too weak. Her gaze went to the smiling arrancar, feeling a grin spread across her face. She turned, pointing her hand at the arrancar.

"You still have to pay for what you did, boy!" Shun yelled, her grin widening once more, if that was possible.

She disappeared.

Everyone had expected her to pierce the arrancar, except... Shun had appeared behind the arrancar. Blood spurted on the ground. Only... it was Shun's blood. Blood spurted from the woman's shoulder, Shun's eyes wide with shock. She turned, staring at the arrancar.

"How the hell...?" Shun muttered, finally landing on the ground, grabbing her shoulder.

"SHUN!" Rio yelled, about to run until Ichigo stepped in front of her, shaking his head.

"Did you actually think my reiatsu stayed the same all these years?" Hikaru asked, smiling, arms folded behind his back. "Did you not think that maybe I trained?"

Shun continued to hold her shoulder, lip curled back, hair covering her face. All five people standing around her smirked. Rio and Yuri had their eyes wide with shock. He hit her? How? He was weaker than Shun, they knew it! Yet... Their eyes doubled in size. His reiatsu was stronger than hers at the moment!

Shun grinned widely, turning her head.

"You think I'm an idiot? Of course I fucking considered that!" Shun yelled, laughing manically.

Hikaru widened his eyes.

"I'm glad... oh, I'm so fucking glad." Shun muttered, head lowered, still grinning widely. "I'm so glad... you're going to play with me!" She yelled, turning around, swinging the sword she had.

The arrancar gasped, unsheathing his sword, blocking the attack. He grunted, feeling the power behind the attack. How did she unsheathe her sword so quickly? He narrowed his eyes, swinging his sword, seeing the woman jump back.

"You think I haven't considered that you may have trained all the years I last seen you! You think I didn't know you were alive! Well, you thought wrong, boy!" Shun yelled, swinging over and over again, making the arrancar jump back.

"You... knew I was alive?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Fuck yeah! I knew the moment I seen you lying in your own fucking blood! From that moment on, I vowed to myself to protect Rio and Yuri forever!" Shun yelled, spinning around, swinging her sword, dust flying in the air.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, their hair swing to the side from the wind, standing straight.

"I fucking knew a person the moment I see them, reading them like a fucking book, fucking knowing what they would do! I knew... when I fucking saw you in the World of the Living you would fucking do anything to get them!" Shun yelled, hitting the ground with her foot, the ground cracking, the crack going towards the arrancar.

Doesn't that sound weird?

Hikaru quickly moved to the side, staring at the woman with wide eyes. She knew?

"I knew you would fucking come here and get them if you know I was out of the picture! I was just trying to get you before you got here!" Shun yelled, grabbing the arrancar's throat, lifting him in the air. "And don't think I didn't know you contacted your siblings."

Hikaru coughed, grabbing the woman's wrist, trying to get her to let go. Shun narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, throwing the arrancar to the side. She sighed deeply, turning around, glaring at the small group.

A grin spread across her face, looking back at the arrancar.

"I'm hurt, boy. You ain't even using most of your strength." Shun said, smirking.

"I'm surprised... you noticed." Hikaru said, looking up and smiling.

"I'm very observant, ya dumb bastard. If you think I didn't notice... quite a while ago, you're pretty damn stupid." Shun muttered, grinning widely, her back facing the arrancar.

"It seem _you_ are the one that's a fool." Hikaru muttered, smiling.

Shun narrowed her eyes, seeing all five people in front of her disappear, turning around, seeing that the arrancar was also gone. What the fuck? She widened her eyes, hearing a snap, making her curse. Using hollows again?

She turned, narrowing her eyes, seeing multiple Gargantua open, making her curl her lip back. Several hollows flew out, Shun bending her legs and getting ready. They opened their mouths, about to use a cero, making the woman curse. Two hands went through two hollows' heads, making her widen her eyes.

"We can't have ya dead!"

"Yeah! Ya didn't fight us yet!"

Rio and Yuri blinked, widening their eyes, stepping forward. They recognized them.

"Isn't that...?"

"Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Ichigo and Shun said at the same time.

"What the hell're you doing here?" Shun asked, curling her lip back, eyebrows pulled together.

"Why the hell not? Ya said ya were gonna fight us, and we can't let ya die yet, ya damn bitch." Nnoitra said, grinning widely at the woman, hand still in the hollows mouth.

"An' ya better not go back on yer damn promise." Grimmjow said, frowning deeply.

"...God, you two pissed me off in the World of the Living and you're pissing me off now." Shun said, smirking widely. "I'm amazed I even remember you two."

"So am I. I heard ya have a bad memory." Nnoitra said, raising an eyebrow, staring at the woman with a baffled expression. "That true?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh? That blue haired guy looks cute!" Tsuki yelled, grinning widely.

"Quiet, Tsuki." Taiyo said, looking at her twin, shaking her head.

"It's amazing she's still not attacking us."

Shun stared at the two men, both Grimmjow and Nnoitra staring at her with serious expressions. Shun grinned widely, putting her hands in her pockets, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"I take it you're gonna take care of them." Shun said, pointing at the hollow.

"Got that right. Might be the only fun we ever have." Grimmjow said, grinning widely. "Actually, I don't remember talkin' to ya before. Mind if we get together later?" He asked, smirking.

Shun's face turned red, twitching.

"Be quiet and kill those bastards!" Shun yelled, pointing at the hollow, turning around and stomping away. "'Sides, I don't think Captain Zaraki would like it!"

Hm... speaking of him, where was he? Shun raised an eyebrow and looked around. She thought he would be there fighting away. She shrugged. Didn't matter. All that mattered was killing that bastard and his siblings.

She put her hands in her pockets, walking forward to the small group with her back slouched, looking quite bored. Standing a long way from them, she stopped, staring at Hikaru, seeing that he was staring back at her. She narrowed her eyes, seeing a horde of hollows heading for her. She stayed put, standing still.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, wondering why Shun wasn't doing anything.

"SHUN!"

Shun turned towards the hollows, eyes narrowed, waiting.

...

...

"You are reckless, Shun."

A swarm of snowflakes flew towards the hollows, engulfing them, making everyone watching widen their eyes. Rio and Yuri gasped, looking at Shun's hip. She had a sword there, but it wasn't hers... and it wasn't released. So, why...

Everyone widened their eyes once more, turning around, seeing three people walking towards them. Rio and Yuri's eyes continued to grow, recognizing them. One of them grinned widely, waving.

"'Ey there, Princess! Wasn't expecting ya to be up 'ere!"

Rio's breath caught in her throat, shocked.

"Why don't you be quiet. This isn't a happy reunion."

"How 'bout ya shut yer damn trap!"

"Be quiet, you two."

Shun stared straight ahead, frowning, eyes narrowed and back slouched. The tall man walked past the crowd, two of the others walking towards the two women Hikaru was after. Yamamoto stared at the three in shock. Weren't they...?

"...Kaen... Hebi...?"

"...Einjero Kyuu... Kyuuseishu...?"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Truftbamp

Black Cat Angel

Kai Uzmaki

rosewhip889

AirMage99

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

KouriKanji

tigergirl93

-RogueSama-

Hioni

music fans

pinkfire101

Melbookgrl

for reviewing. Ya'll are great! And as some of you can see... I'm BORED with this story. D: Oh, so bored. But I will finish this story! :D I'm sleeping a lot lately. And I'm so happy there's only a week of school left! =3 YEAH! Party! Nah, I'm just kidding. I hate social events, so I don't go out much. But a week of school left, yay! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Shun folded her arms over her chest, back straight, still looking forward. The man continued to walk, talking his time, eyes narrowed and arms by his side. The wind went by gently, swaying her hair and robes to the side. She tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowed, sighing. The person walking towards her stopped, standing next to her, also looking forward.

"So... where'd you go?" Shun asked, not greeting the person.

"We went to the north Rukongai."

"Is that where he lived?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, frowning.

"Yes."

"So... did you ask them to do what I asked?"

"Yes."

"They sealed off their powers?"

"Yes."

"Then why... DID YOU ALSO SEAL MINE?" Shun yelled, turning her head and glaring at her zanpakuto spirit.

"You were not specific, Shun." Tora no Yuki said, smirking.

"YOU KNEW WHAT THE HELL I MEANT!"

"By the way, Shun... why was this... in the second division for evidence?" Tora asked, holding up a sword, the angry woman instantly recognizing it.

It was her own sword after all.

She closed her eyes and scoffed, curling her lip back and tilting her head slightly. Tora no Yuki lowered his arm with his hand still wrapped around the sword, looking over to his master and delicately raising an eyebrow.

"I had no damn use for a useless sword." Shun said, opening her eyes and glaring at the zanpakuto. She looked to the side, staring at her zanpakuto, eyes narrowed. "What did you find out?"

Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face, making Shun frown.

"Where... Where did you go?" Rio asked, eyes wide, staring at her zanpakuto in shock. "I thought you were still recuperating from using so much reiatsu to manifest?"

"Gullible, gullible, Princess. Haven't ya ever heard of somethin' called lyin'?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, leaning forward until he was directly in his master's face.

Rio moved back, eyes wide.

"You... lied?"

"Yep! Right, Kyuu?" Kaen asked, elbowing the tall man with a grin.

"Yes." Einjero said, nodding.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, looking at their swords next in shock. Man, were they shocked! They're zanpakuto spirits weren't in their swords? But then... where have they been? They looked at their zanpakuto for an explanation, frowning.

"Before ya go an blame us, ya should be considerin' the fact that... Shunny might've interpreted this." Kaen said, smirking widely as he folded his arms over his chest.

"...What do you mean?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ya see, Shunny happens to have a great mind!" Kaen exclaimed, pointing to his own head. "So... shouldn't ya be considerin' that Shunny might've known that little bastard was gonna come 'ere? He's been infatuated with ya for years." He said, narrowing his eyes, frowning.

"She has also known what would have happened if we sealed your powers." Einjero said, closing his eyes and standing straight.

"Wait..."

Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu froze, widening their eyes, seeing the expression of Rio's face darken and Yuri's eyes glisten with tears. They glanced at each other. Oh, shit.

...

"WHAT?"

Rio glared directly in front of both the zanpakuto's faces, seeing their skin pale and shrink back. Tears rolled down Yuri's face, bawling her eyes out, sitting on the ground and wiping her eyes.

"S-Shunny asked us to seal of yer powers be-because that little guy over there would think ya two would be weak and come out! S-She said she was gonna get 'im before he got 'ere!" Kaen yelled, backing away with a nervous chuckle.

"But something went wrong. Tora no Yuki and Shun-sama's souls are connected. He said that man over there snapped his fingers and hollows appeared." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes with a frown. "That's when he got away."

"Plus, Shunny said that we had to go somewhere before we told ya that... lie." Kaen said, clearing his throat with a nervous glance.

"Before...? But we-"

"We were not here when we told you." Einjero said, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

Everyone standing around the two zanpakuto stared at them in confusion, making Kaen Hebi grin widely, his long tail moving to wrap around Rio's leg, making her stumble.

"A little trick of Kyuu's!" Kaen yelled, holding his arms out in front of the tall zanpakuto.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu...?" Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

The zanpakuto opened his eyes, staring at his master with an unreadable expression. Yuri continued to blink, holding her hands close to her chest, eyebrows furrowed. His expression softened, tilting his head slightly. He closed his eyes, his body glowing, making everyone blink.

Only they had to widen their eyes comically... when he split into two.

Both opened their eyes, staring at the shocked looks, except on his fellow zanpakuto, who grinned like and idiot. The one standing on the right disappeared, the original Einjero Kyuuseishu standing with his eyes closed.

"B-But... but... but I don't know how to do that!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide with shock and admiration.

"You are not ready for it, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, opening his eyes. "Not yet. But in due time. However, now is the time to get Shun-sama to understand she needs help." He said, narrowing his eyes, looking towards the angry woman.

Everyone looked towards said woman, seeing her standing straight with her zanpakuto by her side.

"Is that so?" Shun asked, smirking widely, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tora said, chuckling while closing his eyes.

"So... that bastard went and got his siblings to gather information about us, did he? So... why doesn't he know we all have Bankai?" Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

"He got them to gather information two weeks after your fight with your friends." Tora said, smiling. "He did not know where you three were until you returned from the World of the Living. He still does not know you three have Bankai or shikai for that matter."

Shun chuckled, narrowing her eyes.

"Interesting."

"Shun,"

Said woman frowning, looking to the side and staring at her zanpakuto with a questioning look, wondering what he wanted. Tora no Yuki turned his head, staring at his master with narrowed eyes.

"Do I tell them not to get involved?" Tora asked, looking to the side, staring at the two women that were talking with their zanpakuto.

"Yeah. Tell them if they even think about interfering, I'll kill them." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply.

Tora no Yuki continued to stare at his master with an unreadable expression... until a smile spread across his face.

He sighed deeply with that smile, shrugging, closing his eyes and facing forward. Shun raised an eyebrow and turned towards her zanpakuto, wondering why he looked happy for some reason.

"I hate to admit it, Shun, but I am the only one that knows you the best. And I knew you would say that." Tora said, smiling, opening his eyes and staring at his master. "But before I go..."

He held the sword out, looking at his master with an expected expression. Shun turned her head, staring at the sword, feeling a smirk spread across her face. Taking the sword she had in her sash, she lifted it up, throwing it to the side, grabbing her sword and putting it securely in her sash. Tora no Yuki smirked, turning around, still standing next to his master.

"Going to kill him?" Tora asked, eyes narrowed, smiling.

"You bet your ass, I am." Shun said, grinning widely, looking savage.

A similar grin spread across Tora no Yuki's face, both facing opposite directions. He walked several steps ahead.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, we _are_ the same." Tora said, disappearing, using shunpo.

Shun frowned, scoffing, rubbing the back of her neck and making the bell on the collar jingle. Like hell they were the same. She folded her arms over her chest, staring at the arrancar smiling. She smirked, putting all her weight on her left leg.

"Think you're fast, eh?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hikaru said, smiling and tilting his head.

"Then why is it you're so slow I get bored just waiting for you to catch up?" Shun asked, tilting her head with a grin.

She disappeared, making the arrancar widen his eyes. Shun grabbed his neck, smashing him into the ground with a wide grin, the ground cracking around both of them. Tsuki and Taiyo smiled at each other, looking at the two women their brother was after.

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows. They were confident their friend was going to win, but they were still worried. They widened their eyes, seeing the twins appear in front of them, their swords raised. They reached for their swords at the same time the women brought their swords down.

"Whoa, there!"

Two other swords blocked the attacks, making Taiyo and Tsuki widen their eyes and look up, staring at the two men that blocked the attacks. Kaen Hebi grinned widely while Einjero Kyuuseishu narrowed his eyes.

"Attackin' Princess and Yuri-sama isn't exactly a smart move there, girls. Ya coulda hurt 'em. And the noble and ice kid probably wouldn' like that at all." Kaen said, raising an eyebrow while his grin widened.

Taiyo smirked, swinging her sword again, only to widen her eyes when Kaen Hebi grabbed the sword effortlessly.

"Sorry, kid. But ya ain't my type. Yer chest is too small." Kaen said, narrowing his eyes, smirking.

Her face turned bright red, eyes wide with shock. Falling for the snake's trick, she covered her chest out of embarrassment. Kaen Hebi grinned widely, pulling his fist back. Bringing it forward, he punched her stomach hard, making her widen her eyes and cough violently, flying back. The snake held up his fist, grinning, watching as the woman went over the cliff on the other side, going for the ground.

Rio widened her eyes with shock along with everyone else.

"Must you be so rough, Kaen Hebi?" Einjero asked, sighing and shaking his head, holding the other woman's wrist with a frown.

"Oi! Kid was gonna hurt Princess! Couldn' jus' let 'er do that!" Kaen yelled, glaring at his fellow zanpakuto. He glanced at Tsuki, seeing her widen her eyes. "Ya gonna do somethin'?"

Einjero Kyuuseishu frowned, putting his index finger and middle finger in front of the woman's forehead, making her narrow her eyes. The tips of his fingers flashed white, making the woman widen her eyes and fly back, also going over the cliff.

Yuri had her eyes wide. Since when could he do that?

Since when could their zanpakuto hurt _anyone_?

"Good work."

Kaen Hebi flinched, before turning around and pointing dramatically past the small group.

"YOU!"

Everyone turned around to see Shun's zanpakuto, Tora no Yuki. Einjero Kyuuseishu looked at him from the corner of his eye, frowning. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, wondering why he was there. Kaen Hebi narrowed his eyes, curling his lip back.

"Ya know that as well as I do, they deserve to fight as well." Kaen said, glaring at the tiger.

Everyone looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was talking about. Tora no Yuki stared at his fellow zanpakuto with an emotionless face. He smirked.

"It's not my fault Shun said she'll kill your wielders if they interfere." Tora said, chuckling.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes with shock, gasping. Shun actually said that?

"So, I suggest keeping them in check if you wish for them to live." Tora said, walking by his fellow zanpakuto with a smirk, looking at his master. "Otherwise Shun will not be happy." He turned, still smirking. "And we wouldn't want that now, do we?"

Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu narrowed their eyes, glaring at their fellow zanpakuto. Tora no Yuki chuckled once more, turning his head, watching as Shun punched the arrancar, sending him flying and skidding on the ground.

Shun unsheathed her sword, grabbing the chain, throwing it and wrapping it around Hisaya's neck, making his eyes widen. Successfully wrapping it around his neck, she pulled on the chain, spinning around with a wide grin. Standing straight, she spun the man around, a small twister forming around her, chuckling darkly.

Unwrapping the chain around his neck, she watched as he hit the ground, coughing and wheezing, holding his neck. She narrowed her eyes, looking to the side, seeing Kiroyuki jump into the air, holding his hand out.

"Hado four, Byakurai!" Kiroyuki yelled, white light gathering in his hand.

Shun smirked, running towards the man, making his eyes widen when she jumped in the air, already in front of him. She grabbed his throat, unsheathing her sword, swinging to the side. Letting go of his neck, she landed on the ground silently, sheathing her sword. Kiroyuki hit the ground, coughing up blood, a large gash across his stomach.

Shun held her arm up, blocking an attack from Koroshiya, smirking when she saw his shocked look. Grabbing his wrist, she jumped and kicked his jaw, snapping his head back and spinning around, slamming him into the ground.

She started flipping back, a barrage of kido heading for her, dodging each one. Grinning, she disappeared, reappearing in front both the twins, who managed to get back on the hill. Tsuki and Taiyo widened their eyes, Shun punching their stomachs, sending them into the air. They hit the ground, coughing violently.

Shun narrowed her eyes, scoffing, curling her lip back.

"You gotta be kidding me. This is all you got? I thought you would be more powerful." Shun said, scowling, folding her arms over her chest.

Hikaru appeared behind her, making her narrow her eyes, holding his hand out while light gathered in his hand. Shun turned around, grabbing his hand, making the arrancar widen his eyes when the woman grinned viciously, the cero exploding around them.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, about to run forward, until Tora no Yuki stepped in front of them. They froze, looking up, seeing the zanpakuto glaring at them.

Hikaru appeared somewhere else, having used sonido, looking at his hand. Smoke rose from his hand, making him narrow his eyes. Shun was strong enough to fend off against his cero? He turned, seeing Shun calmly walk out of the smoke, rubbing the back of her neck with a bored expression.

She stopped, looking around, seeing all five people, siblings of Hikaru's, surround her.

"I've been thinking... you're all from the Rukongai, so that must mean you don't know you're swords' names, right?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. "Or am I wrong?"

All five people narrowed their eyes, glaring at the woman. Hisaya raised their swords, making Shun narrow her eyes. What the hell? The sword turned transformed into a small blade, making the angry woman curl her lip back. A sword release without calling it's name? What the hell was going on?

She turned to the side when Hisaya went towards her with the small blade, swinging his sword downwards. She widened her eyes when a gash appeared on her arm, splitting her arm band in two, falling to the ground. Hisaya smirked, swinging his sword once more, Shun reaching to grab his wrist. She widened her eyes when she grabbed nothing, blood spurting from her shoulder.

What the fuck?

She jumped back, bending her knees, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back.

_Well, it looks like you're in trouble._

_Shut up, Tora no Yuki!_

_I should be telling you to be quiet. Something is off. From where I am standing... it looks like you're missing them deliberately._

Shun raised an eyebrow. What? Missing them delib- She curled her lip back. What a fucking messed up zanpakuto. She straightened up, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. She unsheathed her sword, cursing she was going to use her sword on such a weak person. Tora no Yuki smirked.

_Figured it out, have you?_

_Yeah._

Hisaya smirked once more, jumping towards the woman, swinging his sword, only to widen his eyes when Shun blocked it. How the hell did she manage to do that? Shun opened her eyes, seeing that it looked like she was blocking nothing. She looked down, looking where their swords were supposed to meet, feeling a smirk spread across her face.

"Ten centimeters." Shun muttered, chuckling darkly.

Hisaya narrowed his eyes. Ten centimeter- He coughed up blood when Shun swung her sword up, blood spurting from his chest. Kiroyuki widened his eyes with the rest of his siblings. She managed to hit Hisaya?

Shun looked up, grinning widely, holding her hand up while she rested her sword on her shoulder.

"C'mon." Shun muttered, motioning the group to attack her.

They all flinched, narrowing their eyes dangerously. Tsuki and Taiyo held their swords up towards each other, balancing on one leg, looking like they were standing next to a mirror, their swords growing longer and the hilt of their swords turning blue, identical. Koroshiya held his sword towards his hand, smashing them together and making a glove with five blades sticking out of each finger, a wide grin on his face. Kiroyuki held his sword in front of his, closing his eyes, his sword turning red, opening his eyes with a frown.

"Hooh? Interesting." Shun said, turning to the side slightly, grinning widely. "Show me what you can do."

"Gladly!" Tsuki and Taiyo yelled, swinging their swords.

Shun narrowed her eyes, her left cheek splitting, a long line across her face. She raised an eyebrow, raising a hand to her face, touching her cheek, and looking at her hand. She raised her eyebrows.

"Wind swords... the same as well..." Shun muttered, grinning widely, looking up. "You've caught my interest." She said, holding her sword up.

Hisaya got back up, glaring at the woman and panting heavily.

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, glancing at their swords. Maybe they should join Shu-

"Don't think I will let you."

They widened their eyes, looking up, seeing that Tora no Yuki was glaring at them, making them back away. Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu narrowed their eyes, stepping in front of them, glaring at their fellow zanpakuto. Tora no Yuki stared at them, all three zanpakuto having a stare off. The tiger sighed, looking forward.

"Do whatever you want. It does not concern me if Shun's friends die." Tora said, closing his eyes.

"Why the sudden change?" Einjero asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tora no Yuki looked back, smirking. "It will be fun to watch."

"Shunny an' ya are the same! Ya both love fighting!" Kaen yelled, pointing at the tiger with a scowl.

Tora no Yuki turned around, glaring at the snake with an enraged expression.

"Don't you dare say such a thing! We are not the same!" Tora yelled, shaking in anger.

"Yeah, ya are!"

"No, we are not!"

"Yeah, ya fuckin' are!"

"No, we're not!"

Both zanpakuto glared in each other's faces, both growling. Ichigo blinked, staring at the two. Kaen Hebi and Tora no Yuki acted _nothing_ like their masters. Rio and Yuri took several steps forward before stopping, glancing at Shun.

She was laughing manically, dodging each attack from the group.

They furrowed their eyebrows.

They couldn't do it.

They couldn't go out there and help her.

Shun jumped back, holding her sword up, blocking an attack from Koroshiya, smirking. The big man frowned, raising his hand and bringing it down again. Before Shun could block it, she widened her eyes, getting on her knees, dropping her sword. She looked to the sides.

What the fuck was going on!

She struggled to move, noticing Koroshiya and everyone else also seemed confused. She curled her lip back, trying her best to move, but nothing was working. What the hell was going on!

"Immobile now, I see."

Shun growled, looking back, seeing Hikaru standing behind her and holding his hand out. Bastard! Whatever the hell he did, it stopped her. The bastard seemed to want to attack when the enemy wasn't looking. The coward. The arrancar looked up, staring at his siblings.

"I can take it from here." Hikaru said, tilting his head and smiling.

Everyone nodded, stepping back. Hikaru smiled, walking forward, hand still held out, making Shun narrow her eyes. What the hell...? She tried moving again, only to feel the invisible bindings around her tighten.

"I always hated you." Hikaru said, standing several meters away from the woman.

"Yeah? Don't worry, boy, I hated your fucking guts as well." Shun said, grinning widely.

"I do not care what you think of me." Hikaru said, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it, holding it out. "But now I don't have to worry about you anymore."

Without anything else, Hikaru raised his sword, smiling, making Shun curse and everyone else widen their eyes. Shun tried to struggle and get free, while everyone else moved to try and save her. Just when Hikaru was going to bring his sword down, another sword crashed in the middle of the two, making their eyes widen along with everyone else.

The blast was enough to send everyone else, besides Shun, away, making them skid against the ground. Shun fell to the ground, grumbling curses, getting back up and looking behind. Who she saw made her eyes widen and pale.

Everyone else stopped running, Rio and Yuri widening their eyes while all the Captains felt the need to roll their eyes. Shun blinked, wondering if she was seeing things, eyes still wide with shock.

"Captain... Zaraki...?"

Oh shit, was all that went through her mind.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** I'd like to thank

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

RyuuRaiden

Black Cat Angel

AirMage99

The Happy Emo

Hioni

gnarley-

MoonlightChaos

rosewhip889

BestFriend09

tigergirl93

Sombody Cool

music fans

KouriKanji

Ray-nee-chan

Shinku no tamashi

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! :D Haven't been getting on the computer much because of my family and the fact that I'm just _exhausted_! I had naps in the _afternoons_! I'm so tired. D: And, AW, YEAH! SEVEN HUNDRED REVIEWS! =D THANKS A BUNCH PEOPLES! YA'LL ARE JUST GREAT! I also apologize for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Shun gawked, watching as the Captain stood straight, facing the arrancar. Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit! Fuck! Her eyes were wide, a comically shocked look on her face. Dammit! Kenpachi looked at the arrancar, seeing Hikaru widen his eyes, instantly recognizing him. The arrancar took several steps back, fear taking over him.

"Cap-Captain Zaraki!" Shun yelled, standing up, panicking.

Shit! She wasn't expecting him to show up! The Captain turned his head, glaring at the woman, making her pale and widen her eyes. Oh, dammit! Kenpachi turned around, facing the woman, making Shun widen her eyes and freeze, holding her hands out.

"N-Now I know that yo-you're pissed, Captain Zaraki, but I have a very-_very_ good reason why I left!" Shun yelled, chuckling nervously, taking several steps back.

He took several steps forward.

She stepped back.

"I-I had to- I mean- I didn't- I'M SORRY!" Shun yelled, covering her face, getting ready for an attack.

She just wasn't expecting... to be roughly pulled into the air and feel a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes snapped open, face instantly turning red, too shocked to move. Everyone else widened their eyes while Hikaru blinked and smiled, tilting his head. Shun was dropped to the ground, landing on her feet, blinking stupidly. What...

What the hell just happened?

The Captain frowned, folding his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers on his arm. Shun blinked and looked up, face still red, wondering what the hell he wanted.

"...What?"

"I'm waiting." Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes.

"F-For what?" Shun asked, taking a step back with a nervous grin.

"Why the _fuck_ you left." Kenpachi growled, voice low, sounding very, very, very, very, very, _very_ pissed off.

She took another step back.

Shun cleared her throat, opening her mouth and holding her hands out, looking like she was going to explain, only nothing came out. The Captain tapped his foot, waiting. Nothing still didn't come out. She cleared her throat once more.

"...'Cause."

Is all she could come up with.

The Captain's reiatsu started rising dangerously, making the woman swallow the lump that formed in her throat. She chuckled nervously, taking several more steps back.

"A pet, I see."

Shun blinked and narrowed her eyes, glaring past the tall man. Kenpachi also narrowed his eyes, turning around, glaring at the arrancar. He recognized the weakling. He was that bastard that ran away from their fight.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

Hikaru pointed towards her neck, making her raise an eyebrow and look down. Her collar. She frowned and looked up, scowling. A fucking pet, was she? She curled her lip back, shaking in anger. Oh, he fucking done it! She ran forward, grabbing her sword, about to attack, when an arm shot out, making her widen her eyes when her back was connected with a chest.

"CAPTAIN ZARAKI!"

"That fool." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head with a frown.

"She's trying to fight!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at his (friend?) and shaking in anger.

Really, could he not see something serious was going on?

"C'mon, Captain! Ya got 'er!"

Everyone blinked, looking to the side, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika standing beside them. Yachiru was on the other side of them, also cheering her Captain on. Where the hell did they come from?

"Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

The bald man looked to the side.

"Ichigo. What're ya doin' 'ere?" Ikkaku asked, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"I'm a Captain! I was ordered to come here!"

"Get. The. Hell. Off!" Shun growled, pushing against the Captain with a scowl.

Hikaru smiled, reaching to grab his sword. Only until Kenpachi noticed that, did he release the woman, also reaching for his sword. Shun fell to the ground with an _oomph_, grumbling curses to herself. She turned and widened her eyes when she saw that her Captain was going to fight the arrancar.

"Wait, Cap-"

Too late.

He jumped forward, swinging his sword down, the area around the small group of family exploding. Shun cursed, standing up, about to... do something, when Tsuki and Taiyo appeared in front of her, making her growl.

They kicked her abdomen, sending her flying back, Shun spinning around to skid on the ground and looking up with a scowl. Pain in the ass. She reached to grab her sword, only to grab air, making her eyes widen and glance at her side. Shit!

She looked up, seeing her sword lying on the ground where she had stood when the Captain decided to grab her! She cursed, about to move, when Tsuki swung her sword, cutting the angry woman's arm and making her curse. The bitch! She went to move towards her when Taiyo appeared behind her, smirking widely. She sighed, rolling her eyes, reaching behind, grabbing the woman's wrist, making her widen her eyes, and spun around, making Taiyo and Tsuki crash into each other.

"Kids like you are easy to beat." Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes.

She turned, disappearing, reappearing in front of her sword. Picking it up, she turned, blocking an attack from Koroshiya, feeling a grin spread across her face. Koroshiya pushed her sword away, raisin g his hand and slamming it down. He widened his eyes when Shun effortlessly caught his wrist, a smirk on her face.

She drew her fist back and quickly brought it forward, her fist connecting with Koroshiya's face, sending him flying and skidding across the ground. She frowned deeply, turning her head, glaring at the Captain that kept jumping towards the arrancar, swinging his sword wildly. Bastard!

"This is my fight!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger.

_It is also your friends fight._

_SHUT UP!_

Tora no Yuki sighed, shaking his head. Looking towards the two women, he narrowed his eyes. Why weren't they fighting? Why were they just standing there? If they were worried about Shun, they could go and help her. They should not be watching her. Unless they thought they would impose. But that was wrong. They would not be imposing. They have as much rights to fight along with Shun, that infuriating woman.

The tiger felt a growl in the back of his throat, everyone looking at him and taking a step away. Ah, yes. That woman. His master. Always has to be angry. He narrowed his eyes, curling his lip back, bristling. Yes, it's her anger that always makes him mad. Always, always, _always_ yelling. It gives him a headache when she yells. And that fact that she treats her companions like dirt does not make it any better. His gaze softened, a little. But... she cared for them. He could tell. He was her zanpakuto after all.

He just wished he wasn't.

He narrowed his eyes, an exhausted expression on his face. She was always thinking. Always trying to think of ways to give her friends a better life. But... He took in the scene in front of him. His eyes went to the two women staring at their friend, then went to his master, who looked like she was going to pop a fuse, then at the arrancar who kept smiling. He clenched his hands when he looked at the arrancar.

He greatly disliked him.

Along with the snake.

Seeming to read his mind, Kaen Hebi looked at the tiger and frown deeply.

Shun used shunpo to go towards her Captain to try and stop him, when Kiroyuki appeared in front of her, making her frown deeply, and swung his sword to the side. She narrowed her eyes, seeing a wave of fire going towards her, and quickly jumped into the air, watching as it went by. Landing on the other side of the man, she continued to run, blood spurting from Kiroyuki's shoulder.

"Captain!" Shun yelled, _finally_ managing to grab the tall man's arm, successfully stopping him.

Kenpachi stopped and glared at the woman, seeing her shaking in anger, her reiatsu starting to rise along with her anger. But of course, he couldn't really feel it. It probably felt like a bug hitting him or something.

"What?"

"WHAT? This is _my_ fight!" Shun yelled, flailing her arms and stomping her feet like a child.

She raised an eyebrow and blinked when the Captain actually tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"_Your_ fight? Isn't it also your friends' fight?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply.

Shun widened her eyes momentarily before curling her lip back, clenching her hands. Their fight? Sure, it was their fight as well, but the thought of that bastard going near them... Her eyes turned light blue. Like hell she'll let that happen.

"No." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

The Captain narrowed his eyes, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Really, the woman he ran after was an idiot. She was an idiot! A fucking idiot! She was a neanderthal. A word he barely used he had to add.

...

"Give me one good reason why I should stand off to the side." Kenpachi said, getting really pissed now.

Shun blinked.

"Because I have to kill that bastard?"

"Gonna have to try harder than that."

"C'mon! I don't have time for this!" Shun yelled, glaring at the tall man, lip curled back.

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. Why were they always like that?

"Such a nice couple, eh?"

Ichigo blinked, looking to the side, blinking several more times when he saw Rio's sword standing right beside him. Deciding to ignore the grinning snake, he turned back to the battle. That man, Hikaru, was staring at Kenpachi and Shun and wasn't even bothering to attack them while their guard was down. He was either real confident or knew he would probably die from the Captain.

"Should we go?" Yuri asked, eyebrows furrowed, turning her head to look at her friend.

"I'm not sure. We'll... go when the time is right." Rio said, taking a step back.

She screamed when someone smacked her ass, turning around to glare at the one responsible.

"KAEN HEBI!"

"Stupid, Princess! Ya both know ya both deserve to be fightin' beside Shunny! Only she won't let ya! And as Kyuu said, ya gotta make her see that she needs yer help." Kaen said, grinning widely, folding his arms over his chest.

"But how?" Yuri asked, eyes welling up with tears.

The zanpakuto shrugged.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, furrowing their eyebrows, looking back towards their friend. Finally, Shun and her Captain had come up with something and both nodded, a very happy expression on the Captain who walked towards Ichigo.

"I'm guessin' Masuyo said somethin' that made ya incredibly happy." Ikkaku said, seeing the Captain nod.

"Just hope she doesn't kill herself." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

Shun sighed deeply, face completely red, turning her head and glaring at the smiling arrancar. Bastard with his fucking kiss ass smile. It made her growl. She grinned widely, unsheathing her sword and resting it on her shoulder.

"Ya ready?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Hikaru said, smiling.

Both disappeared, a few craters forming _far_ from the large group. Some people had to sit down and rest from the reiatsu coming from the two. Wasn't very powerful, but even the lieutenants were impressed. All five siblings stood together, smirking, watching as Hikaru swung his sword down, the woman blocking it with a wide grin.

"I don't understand why he goes after innocent women. Just sick." Taiyo said, scoffing and rolling her eyes.

"It is his decision." Hisaya said, eyes narrowed, frowning.

All five turned their heads, looking towards the two women their brother was after, seeing them watching their friend closely, looking very worried. They all smirked, reaching for their swords.

Kaen Hebi blinked and glanced at Princess in front of him and Yuri-sama, raising an eyebrow, before a wide grin spread across his face. He turned towards Einjero Kyuuseishu, elbowing his side, making the taller man look at him and raise an eyebrow. He motioned his arms in a pushing motion, making the other zanpakuto sigh and nod. The snake grinned and walked until he was directly behind Princess, Einjero Kyuuseishu behind his master. And together... they pushed them, sending them flying in the direction of the small group.

A lot of things happened.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, skidding across the ground, stopping directly in front of the group.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya immediately turned in their direction.

The zanpakuto went in front of them and tried to stop the group.

Shun stopped and turned.

She cursed.

Very loud, I might add.

"FUCKING IDIOTS!"

There ya go.

Hisaya blinked, before an evil smile spread across his face, along with everyone else, all staring at the two shocked women. Rio cursed her zanpakuto! Why did he push her? She widened her eyes when the large man raised his arm. Yuri, acting quickly, grabbed Rio's arm, swinging her around, the green eyed woman's feet connecting with the man's face. They watched as he went flying, hitting the ground several times, hard.

Taiyo and Tsuki widened their eyes, staring at their brother in shock. They managed to get him down? They turned their heads, glaring at the two women, raising their swords. They swung down, about to attack, when Rio grabbed Tsuki's wrist and Yuri grabbed Taiyo's wrist, flipping over and slamming them into the ground.

Their eyes were wide, not really knowing if _now_ was the time to fight.

Shun growled, about to run towards the two women, when Hikaru appeared in front of her, holding his hand out. She narrowed her eyes, turning to the side, grabbing something in the air. The arrancar widened his eyes when Shun threw him in the air.

"So... you're the one who was binding me from moving before." Shun muttered, grinning widely.

She jumped into the air, going past the arrancar, making his eyes widen. Before he could turn around, Shun's foot connected with his back, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. He grunted, panting, struggling to get up. Shun landed on top of him, a crater forming around his body.

She grinned widely.

Only until she heard an explosion, did she turn and widen her eyes. Hikaru, using that moment, pushed her off, eyes narrowed. He stopped, seeing that Shun wasn't bothered that he pushed her, and smiled when he saw that she was watching the fight between her friend and his siblings. She went to move, making him narrow his eyes. He held his hand out, a cero forming in his hand.

Shun growled, turning around just when Hikaru's hand flashed brightly, the cero heading for the woman. Widening her eyes, she jumped out of the way. Man, if only the Captain was still helping her, the damn bastard would already be dead.

But she couldn't have that.

She wanted him to suffer. For every goddamn thing he did.

She grabbed the chain from her sword, throwing it, smirking when it wrapped around the arrancar's waist, seeing his eyes widen. She pulled on the chain, pulling the man along with it, spinning the chain around, and making Hikaru watch as the world went around. Moving the chain slightly, she watched as he slammed into the ground, grinning widely. Jumping into the air, she pulled on the chain, watching as Hikaru went towards her. Pulling her hand back, she smashed her fist against his chest, unwrapping the chain around the man, hearing a loud crash.

She landed quietly on the ground, looking up and frowning deeply, about to run towards Rio and Yuri when she heard a loud whistle, making her widen her eyes and look back. Hikaru smiled, standing straight, looking like a mess, hand near his mouth. He made that whistle.

Why?

All five siblings looked up, making Rio and Yuri narrow their eyes, and smirked, all disappearing. Both women widened their eyes, looking around, turning towards their friend. What was happening?

Shun narrowed her eyes and curled her lip back, seeing that she was surrounded again. She could handle these guys. She frowned when she heard a chuckle, turning around, glaring at the arrancar.

"May I tell you a secret, Shun?" Hikaru asked, walking around the circle the five formed.

"What?" Shun grunted, frowning deeply.

"My family has always had a technique that we don't show anyone. Would you like to know what it is?" Hikaru asked, smiling pleasantly, arms folded behind his back.

"I don't think I want to." Shun said, curling her lip back, bending her knees.

Hikaru smiled and chuckled once more, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The sound of his fingers snapping together resonated around the area, making Shun narrow her eyes and look around, expecting to see hollow.

Nothing.

Hisaya, Koroshiya, Kiroyuki, Taiyo, and Tsuki smirked, holding their hands up, making the woman widen her eyes when their hands flashed white, electricity forming around them.

"What the hell-"

Lightening hit her, making her eyes widen and scream loudly.

Everyone widened their eyes. Kenpachi cursed, narrowing his eyes. The lightening that came from the groups' hands was huge! They could tell it was causing Shun great pain. Tora no Yuki's eyes were wide open, falling forward and hitting the ground. Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu widened their eyes, grabbing their fellow zanpakuto's shoulders and lifting him up.

"Kitty-cat! What's wrong?" Kaen asked, eyes wide.

"...Mem... memories... all of... Shun's... memories... going through..."

Shun's screams were loud, making everyone watch helplessly. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, running towards their friend. Trying to help. Trying to do something. But...

Hikaru appeared in front of them, smiling nicely.

They stopped and widened their eyes with horror.

Hikaru opened his eyes and tilted his head, a nice aura surrounding him.

"Rio... Yuri... it's so nice to see you again." Hikaru said, chuckling.

He grabbed their wrists, making them freeze. They couldn't move. They couldn't even breathe. Yet they were screaming for their friend to save them. Shun held her head, screaming loudly, eyes wide, mouth wide open, feeling electricity course through her body. One word was choked from her mouth.

"..._Mom_..."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N** I'd like to thank

girlX901

Black Cat Angel

gnarley-

Princess-Lazy-Chan

MoonlightChaos

BestFriend09

KouriKanji

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

SasukeLuver

AirMage99

falleangel9413

Melbookgrl

for reviewing! :D Thanks a lot! And I managed to teach my dog how to shake! It's amazing, since she doesn't know something called a little personal space. -.- Yep, always, always, _always_ jumping on us. It gets annoying, but I'm glad I managed to get her to shake! =D I'm so happy. =3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, turning their heads, hearing Shun's screams resonating all over the hill. Kaen Hebi and Einjero Kyuuseishu tried snapping Tora no Yuki out of it, but he kept muttering about Shun's memories. Kenpachi cursed, clenching his hands, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't do shit! Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes, gripping the hilts of their swords.

"SHUN!" Rio yelled, trying to reach out for her friend.

"I'm sorry, Rio, but this time... Shun isn't going to save you." Hikaru said, smiling.

He held his hands out, watching as Rio and Yuri tried to run past him, his smile widening when he saw their eyes widen and fall to their knees, dropping their swords. They looked up, watching as the arrancar smiled, his face turning dark.

Shun's screams grew louder, holding her head. But she wasn't concentrating on the pain. She was concentrating on where she stood. She wasn't on top the hill. She was... in front of her home. She threw her head back, screaming so loud, making everyone tense when her reiatsu started to decrease. But before anyone could do anything, they widened their eyes, looking up, seeing dozens of screens popping out everywhere around the woman.

"What the hell is that?" Ikkaku muttered, eyes wide with shock.

"It's Shun!" Ichigo yelled, taking a step forward.

"Well, she _is_ the one being shocked!" Hitsugaya snapped, getting really, really pissed off.

"No, I mean it's Shun! On one of the screens!" Ichigo yelled, pointing to a screen, everyone's attention going to said screen.

There it was! Shun was standing in front of a house, wearing a blue kimono. What the hell was going on? Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking towards the angry woman's zanpakuto, seeing him laying on the ground, eyes wide and blank. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

Hisaya smiled evilly, hands still held out, legs bent, everyone else in the same position.

"Let's take a look in your memories, shall we?" Hisaya muttered, chuckling darkly.

_Shun sat in front of a house, blinking. Wha...? She rubbed her head. What just happened? She didn't remember sitting in front of the house. Standing up, she dusted her kimono, blinking childishly._

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. That wasn't Shun... she was... too innocent looking. Plus... she was a kid.

_Shun looked up and walked forward, looking back and forth. Where were her parents? What happened to them? She blinked and turned around, seeing them standing behind her. Kasuki and Haruna Masuyo, a married couple that took Shun in._

_They smiled at her, making the child smile back._

"What the hell...? That doesn't look like Masuyo." Ikkaku commented, narrowing his eyes, taking several steps forward.

"She looks... happy." Ichigo said, frowning, gripping his sword tightly.

_Shun walked towards the couple, seeing Kasuki grin widely and run to hug her. She widened her eyes when she was lifted up and pushed against his chest, frowning deeply. Haruna smiled, tilting her head._

"_Let go!"_

"_Agh! My daughter's being so cold to me!"_

"_Let go!"_

_Kasuki held his head, Shun holding her hand up and frowning deeply. She blinked, feeling a hand on her head and turned to see her mother. She grinned, making Kasuki cry comically._

"_Why is she only nice to you?" Kasuki asked, rubbing his head._

"_Because I do not annoy her everyday." Haruna said, smiling gently._

"_Aw, that was cold." Kasuki said, frowning deeply, sulking._

"_It's true and you know it." Haruna said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the man._

_Shun grinned widely, seeing her parents bicker towards each other, Kasuki crying comically and Haruna rolling her eyes at his childishness. Kasuki frowned and grinned widely, looking at the black haired woman._

"_Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Kasuki said, raising an eyebrow._

_Shun grinned widely and nodded. She ran and grabbed her mother's hand, seeing Haruna turn her head and smiled softly. The small girl smiled brightly, closing her eyes, looking very happy._

All the people standing on the hill stayed back, respecting the Head Captain's orders to stay back and not to get involved. They watched as the background changed in the screens.

"_Love?"_

_Shun tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, a teenager in the screen. Haruna sat beside her and nodded while smiling, tilting her head with her hands intertwined on her lap._

"_What's love?" Shun asked, confused._

_Haruna sighed and lowered her head. She had explained five times now and the teenager still didn't get it. She gazed at the black haired woman with a worried expression. Would she understand what love was before she was an adult?_

"_You don't need to know what love is to have sex!" Kasuki yelled, standing behind the two women with a wide grin._

_Haruna turned her head and glared at the man while Shun frowned deeply and rolled her eyes with her eyebrows pulled together. Kasuki continued to grin, only to falter when he saw Haruna's glare intensify._

"_B-But you need to know what love is first... then have safe sex." Kasuki said, continuing to grin widely._

_He went flying, Haruna standing up with her fist out. Shun continued to look over the land with a disinterested expression. She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, frowning deeply._

"_I don't give a damn what love is and never will." Shun said, glaring everywhere she looked._

"_But Shun, love is-"_

"_Is a wonderful feeling, I know." Shun said, rolling her eyes. "But, just get over the fact that I will never know what love is!" She yelled, grabbing her hair and scowling._

"_...I'm sure you will know over time." Haruna said, smiling._

_Shun frowned deeply, glaring at a tree. Like hell she'll know what it is._

_She blinked, hearing her dad yell, and turned her head, only to widen her eyes when she saw him holding a tree, almost near the top. He was calling for their help, but what the hell could they do?_

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, trying to move, trying to do anything! But the bindings Hikaru placed on them... The arrancar smiled, turning around and looking at the screens with that irritating smile.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Shun yelled, glaring hatefully at all five people around her.

All the siblings smirked, narrowing their eyes, increasing the power in their ability. Shun's screams grew louder, falling to her knees. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling like she was using all her energy just to stand.

"_What... are you doing?" Kasuki asked, tilting his head._

"_I'm trying to figure out this love crap." Shun said, writing something in the dirt._

"_Shun... drawing a heart isn't going to make it clear."_

_Shun frowned deeply. Well, what was she supposed to do? Just confess undying love to a random guy? What the hell was love anyway? It had something to do with the heart, so... it must be in her heart._

_She looked at her chest. She'd die if she tried taking it out._

_She sighed deeply, rolling her eyes, feeling Kasuki pat her head. Trying to figure out love was hard. Jeez. She sighed deeply, lowering her head and closing her eyes, purring._

_Kasuki grinned widely._

"Let's change her past around." Taiyo said, smirking widely, seeing the others nod.

They all chuckled darkly, nodding in unison. First they just had to find a part of her memory to change. They continued looking, the scenes in the screens changing from one to another. Hisaya widened his eyes with a smile. There was one!

They narrowed their eyes, smiles spreading across their faces.

"_...Mom... Dad..."_

_Shun laid on the ground, eyes blank and red from crying, hands clenched. The wind went by, blowing her hair slightly. She slowly looked up to look at the two graves, feeling her eyes sting once more. She curled up into a ball, hugging her arms._

"_I killed them..."_

_Shun closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth together._

"_Me... I killed them..."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, moving her head slightly, trying to move away from the graves. They were dead. And it was all her fault. All her fault. Just because she couldn't control her anger._

"_My fault... all my fault..."_

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. That's not what Shun did after she murdered her parents. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, also knowing what the woman did, since she told him. Tora no Yuki opened his eyes, glancing at his master, sweat rolling off his body. His arm slowly moved, reaching for the woman, gaining the other two zanpakuto's attention.

"...Shun-sama..." Tora no Yuki choked out, panting.

Shun's screams reached his ears, making him narrow his eyes and make a pained expression. He let out a strangled scream, rolling over, clutching his chest. Everyone widened their eyes and glanced at him, glancing at Shun, seeing her do the same action.

"Their souls are connected... they feel the same pain." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes.

_Shun looked down, furrowing her eyebrows, wiping her eyes. She stood up, grabbed her sword and stared at the two graves. She sighed deeply, putting her sword through her sash, turning around, only to widen her eyes._

_She shook her head, closing her eyes. No. There was no way... She opened one of her eyes, only to snap both of them wide open. She took several steps back._

"_Watcha doing up here, Shun?" Kasuki asked, grinning widely, his hair covering his eyes._

_Shun stared at both people in shock. Weren't they dead? Hadn't she killed them because she lost herself to her own anger? Kasuki and Haruna took a step forward, making Shun freeze. They weren't disappearing. But they were dead._

_She watched as they walked until they were in front of her, making her furrow her eyebrows when she looked at her mother. She was dead. Along with her father. Then how...?_

"_How about we go home and cook something to eat?" Haruna asked, her hair covering her eyes as well._

_Shun didn't answer. She stared down at the smaller woman, narrowing her eyes. She was dead. Her mother shouldn't be alive. She turned around, only to widen her eyes when both graves were gone. What...?_

_She shook her head._

_No._

_Something was wrong._

_She turned her head and stared at the two people staring at her._

_They shouldn't be alive._

"_Should we go now?" Kasuki asked, grinning widely._

_Shun narrowed her eyes once more, taking a step back. There could be no way they were alive. And their graves... what happened to them? Haruna took several steps forward, grabbing Shun's hands, making the woman widen her eyes._

_She looked at their hands._

_It felt real._

_Haruna smiled and turned around, walking forward, pulling Shun forward and making her stumble. The yellow eyed woman was shocked. They should not be alive at all. They should be dead. But... her hand felt so real._

_She widened her eyes and winced when Haruna's grip suddenly tightened._

"_You're... hurting me." Shun said, trying to take her hand back, narrowing her eyes._

_She pulled her hand back, stumbling backwards, widening her eyes when Kasuki wrapped his arms around her. She looked back, about to yell at him when she coughed, feeling Haruna punch her abdomen._

_Kasuki released her, making her fall to her knees and close one of her eyes in pain. Shun looked up, glaring at both people smiling at her. What the hell was going on? Kasuki's hands shot down, wrapping them around the woman's neck, making Shun widen her eyes when she was lifted up, coughing._

Everyone widened their eyes, stepping forward, making a commotion, Yamamoto having to yell at them to stay back. Kenpachi clenched his hands tightly, narrowing his eyes, looking at Shun's form. He widened his eyes when he saw her reach for her neck, choking, her sword doing the same action. Shit!

So... if she died on whatever happened on the screen... then she actually dies for real?

He curled his lip back, cursing.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, still bind, trying to get loose. They called for their friend. She was going to die! But... They widened their eyes with realization. There was something Hikaru didn't know about Shun, something she told them.

_Shun gasped for air, eyes still wide, holding onto the man's wrists, trying to get loose. She glared at the two with her lip curled back, panting. She couldn't breathe! Her vision was getting blurry. Both people smiled, their forms changing for a second before turning back._

"_You're not my parents." Shun gasped out, trying to push the man away._

"_Oh, I'm hurt to hear you say that, Shun." Kasuki said, pouting. "Of course we're your parents~!"_

"_Then why the fuck... are you doing this?" Shun yelled, coughing violently, one of her eyes closed from the pain._

"_Shun! You know not to swear." Haruna said, smiling. "We'll have to punish you for that."_

_Shun hacked when the grip around her neck tightened. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to do anything! When has she ever felt so damn weak? When had she ever felt like it was all over?_

"_We never loved you."_

_She opened one of her eyes with difficulty, seeing Kasuki frowning, along with Haruna. They both chuckled darkly, glaring at the woman the man held in his hands. Shun's grip on the man's wrists loosened._

"_We took you in, in hopes of selling you to someone."_

"_You were a worthless piece of shit."_

"_We hated you the moment you came into our home."_

_Kasuki dropped the woman, narrowing his eyes, seeing Shun cough and grab her neck, trying to breathe. Both people standing above her gave her dark looks, frowning._

"_We should of killed you ourselves."_

"_We should have given you to someone else."_

"_Shall we handle the problem now, Haruna?"_

"_Yes."_

_Kasuki grabbed the hilt of his sword, raising it above his head, Shun slowly getting up, her eyes blank. They hated her. She closed her eyes. Why would they say that? All those years... and they hated her? Her shoulders started shaking, making Kasuki grin widely._

_Tears rolled down Shun's face, her hair covering her face, kneeling down._

_They hated her._

_She clenched her hands. Her body started growing smaller, feeling weak, the same time her reiatsu started to diminish. A child. She felt weak when she was a child. Both Kasuki and Haruna smirked at the child, narrowing their eyes._

_Shun, now a child, sobbed, shaking her head, not believing it._

_They couldn't have hated her. After all those years... they said they loved her._

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, seeing their friend crying. Rio narrowed her eyes, turning her head towards the smirking arrancar, seeing his arms folded behind his back, looking at one of the screens.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about her anymore." Hikaru said, chuckling while smiling pleasantly.

Rio closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. Yuri lowered her head and closed her eyes as well.

"There is something you need to know, Hikaru." Rio said, eyes closed and lowering her head.

The arrancar narrowed his eyes and turned around, looking at the green eyed woman. Yuri looked up and actually... smiled. Something was not right. He frowned. Why would she smile? And why were they giving Shun glanced like she was actually going to save them?

"Shun told us something... when we traveled together in the Rukongai." Rio muttered, a smile spreading across her face.

_Shun cried in one of the screens as she covered her face._

"Shun told us that... it was almost like..."

_The child in the screen stopped moving, shoulders no longer shaking._

"She was made..."

_She lowered her hands from her face._

"To be born to be angry." Rio said, looking up and smiling as she furrowed her eyebrows.

_Shun looked up, eyebrows pulled together and eyes completely white with her lip curled back._

The woman in the middle of the lightening looked up, widening her eyes, her irises disappearing and eyes turning completely white. She threw her head back and roared, her reiatsu raising up once more and making everyone widen their eyes when a wave of reiatsu shocked them, sending everyone back and hitting the ground.

Rio and Yuri hit the ground, covering their eyes, eyes closed tightly. They turned their heads, looking at the crater Shun made. What happened? They widened their eyes when the bindings disappeared, standing up and staring over towards the crater. Everyone slowly got up, confused expressions on their faces. They all stood up, taking several steps forward.

Hisaya and the rest of his siblings got up, enraged expressions on their faces.

"What the hell happened?" Koroshiya yelled, standing up and glaring at the crater.

Everyone narrowed their eyes, taking several steps forward before widening their eyes and shivering. Taiyo and Tsuki wrapped their arms around their bodies, furrowing their eyebrows.

"It's cold." Taiyo muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Tsuki asked, rubbing her arms, trying to get warmers, furrowing her eyebrows.

"How should we know." Hisaya said, walking forward.

They widened their eyes and took a step back when the woman stood up, her hair covering her face. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. She was alive! Shun breathed deeply, her hair still covering her face, her breath visible. She took several steps forward, staggering, her shoulders slumped forward and her back slouched.

"Something's not right." Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Shun almost... looked... like she wasn't actually her. Not a very great sentence, but... something was wrong. Tora no Yuki widened his eyes, standing up quickly, panting heavily. Everyone looked towards him, Kaen Hebi grinning widely.

"Everyone has to get away." Tora said, eyes wide with horror.

"Kitty-cat! Yer back to normal! Ys jus' missed the greatest thing ever! Shunny sent everyone back with her reiatsu and-"

"Everyone has to get away!" Tora yelled, turning his head and glaring at the zanpakuto.

"Why?" Rukia asked, wondering who this... man was.

"Because... Shun is not herself." Tora said, narrowing his eyes, taking several steps forward, clenching his hands, curling his lip back. "If you're not careful... and stay out of her way..." He turned his head, staring at the small group. "She'll kill you."

Everyone widened their eyes. What?

Shun continued to walk, back still slouched. All five siblings frowned, standing straight.

"You managed to break out of it, huh? So what. We only have to kill you with our swords." Koroshiya said, grinning widely, grabbing his sword and standing straight.

Shun didn't respond.

They narrowed their eyes, wondering why she didn't say anything. They widened their eyes when they looked towards her feet. They took a step forward, wondering if they were actually seeing... ice forming under Shun?

Every step she took, ice formed under her feet, the ice on the ground growing larger as she walked. She slipped, getting back on her feet, continuing to walk.

She stopped, making them all tense and narrow their eyes, grabbing their swords and getting ready. Shun started chuckling darkly, making shivers go up their spines. She suddenly looked up, grinning savagely, her breath visible, eyes wide. They widened their eyes. It wasn't her expression that made them shocked, it was her eyes.

Her eyes were... completely white.

"...**Kill**..."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

RyuuRaiden

King of Stories

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Shinku no tamashi

music fans

MoonlightChaos

KouriKanji

Ray-nee-chan

The Happy Emo

rosewhip889

AirMage99

Black Cat Angel

Roland Deschain Of Gilead

for reviewing! =D Thanks a bunch! You all are so great! And I am happy! =D I'm starting to get interested in the story... a little. But it's okay! =3 Now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

"Everyone must move back." Tora no Yuki said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes. "All we have to do is-"

"Nothing can snap her out of this. All we can do is... hope she doesn't hit us." Tora said, smirking widely, chuckling.

"What?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do ya mean "hope she doesn't hit us"? And who are ya?" He asked, confused who the zanpakuto was.

"You will see." Tora said, narrowing his eyes.

Shun grinned widely, panting, looking like she was really, really happy. She looked around, the air around her mouth visible with every exhale. Her eyes snapped towards the five staring at her in shock, seeing them widen their eyes and tense. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, trying to get a closer look at the woman. What was going on?

Shun stared at the group, still grinning savagely, eyes wide open, flexing her right hand.

Without saying anything, she yelled, thrusting her hand forward, white light gathering in her hands, the light getting larger as it went for the five people. They widened their eyes, jumping out of the way. Hisaya widened his eyes when it got his hand, pulling it back, widening his eyes when he saw his hand covered in ice. The blast continued to go on, the large group widening their eyes and quickly getting out of the way, the blast still going.

Yamamoto widened his eyes, looking up, seeing the light disperse and replace a large block of ice, in the shape of the blast. It went over the cliff. Everyone marveled at the size, looking towards the woman that did that.

Shun flexed her hand, snickering darkly, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted.

All five people narrowed their eyes, looking back at the large block of ice, seeing it falling apart, all looking back towards the woman. How did she manage to do _that_? They reached for their swords, making Shun grin widely.

She disappeared, making all of them widen their eyes. Before they could start looking around, they all flew back, unable to stop themselves. Shun appeared where they stood, looking up, snickering once more.

Koroshiya managed to twist his body and skid across the ground, going past the large group, stopping just before the edge of the cliff. He looked up and grabbed both Taiyo and Tsuki who went towards him, setting them down on the ground. Hisaya unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the ground, stopping himself, Kiroyuki digging his feet into the ground and stopping himself. They looked at their bodies, widening their eyes when they saw the spots where the woman punched had turned into ice.

Shun grinned widely, widening her eyes, throwing her head back and laughing manically, an ominous aura surrounding her and making people shiver.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, arms at his sides, clenching his hands, face black. Fucking idiot.

She bent her legs, crouching down, putting her hands on the ground, the air around her growing colder. She jumped off the ground, the ground exploding where she stood, making everyone widen their eyes at her speed, the dust trail behind her was large. She quickly ran past the large group, landing a punch to Kiroyuki's abdomen, making his eyes widen, sending him flying and over the cliff. Hisaya widened his eyes, going to turn his head, when Shun roughly grabbed his arm, lifting him into the air and kneeing his abdomen, making all the air in his lungs leave, coughing violently. She then slammed him into the ground, ice forming around them, making everyone widen their eyes and jump away.

Shun broke through the ice, grinning widely, turning her head and setting her sights on the arrancar, seeing his eyes wide with shock. She snickered darkly, heading for him.

Hikaru couldn't move or breathe. This form... he's seen it before.

Right before... she killed him.

Shun snickered, walking towards the arrancar, eyes narrowed, a large savage grin on her face. Koroshiya appeared behind her, punching her back, widening his eyes when she didn't budge. Shun frowned, turning around to look at who punched her, and grinned. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward, elbowing his face. Before he could recover, she turned around, gabbing his arm with both of her hands, and jumped in the air before kicking his chest, sending him flying back. She laughed, turning her head to the side, a sword going right by her head.

"What the hell... that can't be Masuyo." Ikkaku said, narrowing his eyes, feeling the cold wind hit his skin.

"You are absolutely right."

Everyone turned towards the zanpakuto, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes, watching as his master grabbed Tsuki by the arm and slam her into her sister. His hair blew to the side, eyes staying on his wielder.

"That's not Shun." Tora said, frowning.

"Then... is it a hollow?" Ichigo widened, widening his eyes with shock.

"A hollow?" Tora asked, turning his head and staring at the orange haired man with a curious look. "Why would Shun let something as pathetic as a hollow inside of her and take control of her? No. You see, the form she is in now is almost like a split personality." He said, curling his lip back.

"Split personality?"

"Yes. You see... once in a while Shun gets so angry... she actually loses herself from her anger. And this is the result." Tora said, staring at his master, seeing her staring at the arrancar with blood lust.

"She what!" Ichigo yelled, staring at the zanpakuto in shock. "Man, I knew Shun was always angry, but to actually lose herself to her own anger and go on a killing spree, is... well, I haven't heard anything like it."

"Well, Shun is like that." Tora said, eyes concentrated on his master.

Before Shun could walk towards the arrancar, she narrowed her eyes, stepping to the side, Koroshiya swinging his sword down and hitting the ground instead. Holding her hand up right by his head, he widened his eyes when light started gathering in her hand. He moved just in time, the light growing larger as it shot from her hand, a large block of ice forming in the shape of the blast. Shun narrowed her eyes, seeing Koroshiya struggle to remove his arm from the ice.

The woman chuckled darkly, making the large man widen his eyes, and went to grab him, only someone else grabbed onto her arm. Hisaya narrowed his eyes, curling his lip back. He widened his eyes when Shun grinned widely, ice covering his hand once more. They couldn't touch her? He quickly took his hand back, but then Shun grabbed his arm, slamming him into the ground. She pulled her fist back and brought it forward, ice forming around her, growing larger with every punch. Shun snickered, narrowing her eyes, about to punch the man once more, until Tsuki and Taiyo grabbed one arm each, throwing her into the ground.

Shun grinned widely, kicking her legs up, kicking both of the women in the abdomen, making them widen their eyes and cough violently. Standing up quickly, she punched their abdomen one more time, sending them flying into the air. Jumping off the ground, she snickered darkly, quickly passing the woman, appearing behind them and turning around. They widened their eyes when she placed her feet on their backs.

Everyone watched as they went down, hitting the ground, dust and rubble flying into the air, a large crater formed around them, including ice. Shun grinned widely, holding both her hands against the heads of the women, light forming in her hands, making both women widen their eyes and freeze.

She narrowed her eyes, looking up, seeing the arrancar holding his hand out, light also forming in his hand. She grinned savagely, tilting her head and chuckling, making Hikaru narrow his eyes. Stupid bitch. The light glowed brightly, heading for the woman. Shun smirked, standing up, making both women under her widen their eyes, about to move away when Shun held her hand up, chuckling darkly.

She caught the cero, making Hikaru widen his eyes and gasp, stepping back.

Shun raised her arm, redirecting the cero, sending it somewhere else. The arrancar widened his eyes, mouth falling open. How the hell did she manage to do that? The woman grinned savagely, taking a step forward, only to pause when she was surrounded by four of the siblings, Kiroyuki still trying to get on the hill. They all had their swords ready, all panting, glaring at the woman. Shun gave them a lop-sided grin, making their blood boil.

Shun threw her head back, everyone widening their eyes when she started _roaring_, her reiatsu raising to a dangerous level, making all four people widen their eyes when they were sent flying back from her reiatsu. All the weaker shinigami widened their eyes, being forced to their knees, sweating profusely. The ground around the woman shook, until she lowered her head and snapped her mouth shut with a wide grin.

She raised an eyebrow, chuckling darkly, watching as all four people landed on the ground, panting heavily. Still standing... She lowered her head, her hair shadowing her face, the grin still on her face. They were still standing... Standing... Still... Standing... She started snickering, her shoulders shaking. She started laughing, making all four people narrow their eyes and clench their teeth together. Shun lowered her head, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes.

Shun had... fangs!

She held her hands out apart, facing the two people standing to her sides, making Koroshiya and Tsuki widen their eyes when her hands started glowing. They moved to the side, about to run away, when Shun yelled, the attack from her hands glowing brightly, heading for the two people, making their eyes widen when they were engulfed in the air. Taiyo widened her eyes, calling for her twin sister. She widened her eyes when she saw her sister and brother in the middle of the blocks of ice. She narrowed her eyes, shaking in anger. Hisaya turned his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Taiyo-"

"YOU BITCH!" Taiyo screamed, glaring at the laughing woman, running towards her.

She raised her arm, running closer and closer to the woman. Before she could even get to her, Shun turned her head, holding her hand out, making her widen her eyes when light started gathering in her hand. Shun narrowed her eyes when Kiroyuki grabbed his sister, disappearing from the spot. She lowered her arm, turning her head. Taiyo yelled at her brother, saying she was going to kill the woman, when Kiroyuki shook his head.

She tilted her head.

She was mad.

Why?

A deadly grin spread across her face.

"I don't give a damn how strong she is, I need to kill her!" Taiyo yelled, glaring at her brother.

"She can kill you in an instant if you're not careful-"

They widened their eyes, turning their eyes, seeing Shun standing right beside them. Before they could do anything, she grabbed their necks, lifting her arms, making them widen their eyes and gasp, grabbing her wrists. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, that same deadly grin spreading across her as she snickered. She watched as they struggled to move her hands, ice forming over their bodies the longer she held them, making the grin on her face impossibly widen.

She narrowed her eyes, moving to the side, a sword going right where she stood. She frowned when a line ended up on her face, going down her cheek. Dropping the two, she raised a hand to her cheek, seeing blood. She tilted her head and licked her finger, looking up and staring at Hisaya, who glared at her. The next time he raised his arm, she quickly moved her hand, grabbing his wrist, making him widen his eyes. How the hell-

She quickly slammed him into the ground.

Koroshiya, Tsuki, Taiyo, and Kiroyuki all stood up shakily, panting heavily. What the hell happened to the woman? Why was she more powerful? They looked up, seeing blood spurt from Hisaya's shoulder, skidding back while Shun laughed, throwing her head back.

"Why is she like this? We moved her memories around, she should be weak!" Taiyo yelled, glaring at her siblings.

"We coulda jus' pissed her off real bad." Koroshiya said, standing next to his siblings, trying to remain standing.

"No. Moving her memories around and making her scared and feel helpless when she killed her parents should have made her weak." Kiroyuki said, narrowing his eyes.

"Should we try it again?" Tsuki asked, looking at her siblings questioningly.

They all narrowed their eyes, nodding. Shun turned to the side, dodging the attack from Hisaya, grinning savagely while he narrowed his eyes. She kept dodging his attacks. He jumped back, bending his knees when all four people surrounded the woman, holding their hands out. Hisaya widened his eyes momentarily before dropping his sword and holding his hands out as well. Shun narrowed her eyes, looking around, tilting her head. Their hands started glowing, making her blink before a wide grin spread across her face.

Lightening hit the woman, making everyone watching tense, knowing what was about to happen. Screens started popping up everywhere, everyone's attention immediately snapping to them, only to furrow their eyebrows in confusion when they could see nothing but white. Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, a wide grin spreading across his face. These five seemed interesting.

Hisaya and the others widened their eyes. Nothing. They could see nothing. What the hell...?

Shun threw her head back and started laughing, making chills go down everyone's spine.

"...**I'm getting quite tired of that trick**..."

Everyone widened their eyes, feeling Shun's reiatsu starting to raise once more to a dangerous level. She could... talk? Shun grinned widely, her reiatsu bursting from her and sending everyone close to her flying away, all the screens exploding and disappearing. Shun stood in the same spot, a lop-sided grin on her face, putting her hands in her pockets. All five of the siblings sat up from the ground, staring at the woman with shock, their eyes wide. Shun snickered darkly, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted.

"**What? You thought I was a mindless killing machine?**" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, multiple voices talking.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. They could hear Shun's voice. They furrowed their eyebrows. But how could they get her to wake up? They glanced at the arrancar, seeing his eyes wide with... fear? They widened their eyes once more. He was scared of Shun right now. They turned towards her, furrowing their eyebrows and lowering their heads. Shun...

The woman widened her eyes, the grin on her face widening, seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Shun narrowed her eyes, looking the five people over. A grin spread across her face, holding her hand out, pointing at the one that had yelled at her before, making Taiyo widen her eyes and freeze. Her hand started glowing, making the woman chuckle darkly. Shun widened her eyes. Just when they thought she was going to shoot it, Shun disappeared, making everyone widen their eyes. They started looking around, blinking, looking at the far end of the hill. There she was!

Rio and Yuri stood up, furrowing their eyebrows, noticing that Shun's reiatsu started rising and decreasing. What was happening?

Shun groaned, holding her head, one eye closed tightly while the other struggled to stay open. She curled her upper lip, staggering to the side, holding her head tightly. One of her eyes turned back to normal before turning completely white. She growled, sweating, panting heavily. Lowering her hands, she frowned, narrowing her eyes. That was close.

Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes, frowning as he clenched his hands.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes, nodding. Shun turned around, grinning widely, disappearing and reappearing back where she stood once more.

She bent her legs, the grin on her face widening, narrowing her eyes, flexing her hands. Koroshiya narrowed his eyes, jumping towards the woman, making her eyes widen with excitement, and slammed his sword down. The woman dodged it, both disappearing. All four of the other people disappeared, everyone hearing explosions everywhere.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply. That damn... He curled his upper lip. She should have weakened. Not get stronger. He clenched his hands. He widened his eyes, turning around, seeing that both women were gone.

Shit!

Where did they go?

Shun dodged both attacks from the twins, chuckling darkly, grabbing their arms and spinning around quickly, making a small twister. She let go, watching as they twisted their bodies and skidded across the ground, glaring at her. Kiroyuki swung his sword, a wave of fire heading for the woman, making her turn and take a deep breath before blowing cold air from her mouth, the fire freezing and dispersing. She moved to the side, dodging the attack from Hisaya, grabbing his arm and swinging him around, making him crash into Koroshiya. She grinned, seeing all five jump away, all panting heavily. She tilted her head.

She bent her legs, making them all tense, and ran forward. Two black blurs went past the small group, making their hair blow to the side. Shun suddenly stopped, her hair blowing in the front of her from the sudden stop, narrowing her eyes. Everyone widened their eyes, Byakuya and Hitsugaya widening their eyes and inwardly cursing.

Rio and Yuri stood in front of Shun, making the woman flex her hand.

Shun curled her upper lip, raising her hand, making Byakuya and Hitsugaya take a step forward. Rio and Yuri quickly grabbed Shun's hand, making the woman widen her eyes. Everyone was expecting her to hit them, do anything, but she just... stood there, staring at their hands. Shun tilted her head.

"Kitty..."

Her head shot up, widening her eyes, seeing the brown haired woman furrow her eyebrows and whimper, her eyes glistening with tears. Rio tightened her grip on the woman's hand, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Shun... please..." Rio murmured, her eyes also glistening with tears.

Shun widened her eyes, freezing. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, releasing Shun's hand, seeing ice forming on their own hands. They took several steps backwards, noticing that the woman's reiatsu started rising and decresing. Shun groaned, closing one of her eyes, putting her hands on her head, curling her upper lip. Her reiatsu was visible to everyone, Rio and Yuri knowing that Shun's reiatsu was definitely not dark blue.

It switched from dark blue to light blue, making Rio and Yuri's clothes blow back along with their hair. They widened their eyes, feeling the reiatsu behind them sharpen, making them turn to see all five people tighten their grip on their swords. They turned, about to grab the hilts of their swords, when Shun walked in front of them, bending her legs. They blinked, widening their eyes.

Was she protecting them?

The woman narrowed her eyes, her eyes still white, flexing her hand with a wide grin. She looked up, looking past the small group, making eye contact with the Captains of the sixth and tenth squad, seeing them tense and narrow their eyes. She pointed to the back of her, pointing to the two women. Byakuya and Hitsugaya stood straight, narrowing their eyes. Take... them? Was that what she was saying?

"Do you... want us to go with them?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows, still wary of the woman.

"**Yes.**"

A shiver went down both Rio and Yuri's spine, hearing the woman's voice. That was kind of scary. They widened their eyes, feeling wind go by their faces and turn their heads to see their Captains beside them.

"Captai-"

Byakuya quickly grabbed Rio while Hitsugaya grabbed Yuri, both disappearing again. Shun narrowed her eyes, frowning, staring at the group that widened their eyes and turned around, staring at the two women. Shun quickly appeared in their vision, preventing them from going any further towards the women.

Tora no Yuki delicately raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm."

He looked towards the two women. Shun almost turned back to normal... except those people interrupted her. They touched her hand, and Yuri-sama called her that nickname... He narrowed his eyes, looking towards the Captain of the eleventh. A smile spread across his face.

"Captain Zaraki, may I have a word."

Shun gave a lop-sided grin, bending her legs while Hikaru glared at the two Captains that had their arms wrapped around his pet's bodies. He clenched his hands. Byakuya bent down and whispered something to Rio, making her eyes widen and turn towards him in shock.

Shun snickered darkly, flexing her hand.


	46. Guess who's back!

HIYA~! :D

It is I, Kira michi, back in the flesh!

Well, not flesh, but I'm back.

And I got a tattoo!

Amazing, since I'm afraid of needles.

I also got a new haircut.

Not a long vacation, but it was all right.

I miss my relatives.

Well, enough about that, I'm gonna try and write the next chapter! =D

For now, bye bye!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Black Cat Angel

Moonlight Chaos

Princess-Lazy-Chan

gnarley-

rosewhip889

Ray-nee-chan

KoruiKanji

Neko-chan1234

AirMage99

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! :D

YES! YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! =D

I was stuck for several days. You guys are great! Thank you very much! And I made a new story, but no one seems to like it because it seems so dark. Ah, that makes me real sad. -cries hysterically- Nah, I'm just kidding. If they like it or not is their opinion! Now, here's the next chapter! =D Finally, eh?

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women and zanpakuto.

Tora no Yuki smiled, seeing the dumbfounded look on the Captain's face. He wanted him to do... what? In a middle of a fight? He raised an eyebrow while the zanpakuto's face darkened, the smile on his face widening. He snapped his attention to the battle when he heard an explosion, seeing dust and rubble fly into the air. Koroshiya jumped out of the smoke, Shun jumping right out after him with a wide grin. She grabbed his ankle and lifted her hand right to his face, light glowing in her hand, making the large man widen his eyes.

"When I say, Captain," The blast engulfed the large man, bright light shining everywhere. "You will go." Tora said, looking towards the Captain with a smile.

Kenpachi frowned. He hated being told what to do. But hell, if it meant snapping Shun to her senses, he'll do it. He reluctantly nodded, making the zanpakuto nod back.

Shun threw her head back, laughing manically, turning her gaze to the rest of the siblings. Taiyo looked towards the two women they were after, her eyes narrowed. If she could get to them... She looked at the rest of her siblings, seeing them nod, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Shun raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

Hisaya and Kiroyuki jumped towards the woman, raising their swords and swinging them down. Shun tilted her head, eyes snapping to the side, seeing Taiyo and Tsuki running past her and towards Rio and Yuri. Both men in front of her were sent flying back, Shun immediately disappearing. Taiyo and Tsuki widened their eyes when they were slammed into the ground, the woman above them grinning savagely. Shun raised her arm, making both women widen their eyes. Her hand shot forward, dust, rubble, and ice flying everywhere.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other. They saw it. Shun wasn't letting them go towards them.

But Shun wasn't in control of her body... right?

So why... was she protecting them?

Shun's head moved to the side, someone's arm going by her head, trying to grab her. She quickly grabbed the arm before turning her head, seeing Hisaya widen his eyes. She grinned widely, grabbing his neck, slamming him into the ground, enough time for the twins to get away. She turned around, curling her lip back when she saw both women panting heavily, still standing and glaring at her. She stood straight, disappearing, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Oh, shi-"

Kiroyuki, Tsuki, and Taiyo widened their eyes, all slamming into the ground, dust and rubble flying into the air. Ichigo gulped and paled, Rukia looking at him and rolling her eyes. Even now, nobody should piss Shun off.

She was scary enough, thank you very much.

Shun chuckled darkly, narrowing her eyes with a wide grin. She turned her head, staring at the arrancar, making his eyes widen and tense. She grinned savagely, about to turn, when Koroshiya appeared in front of her, making her eyes light up in excitement. His arm shot forward, Shun catching it effortlessly.

"So what? Are we supposed to wait fer yer plan to set in motion?" Kaen asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at his fellow zanpakuto with a frown.

"...We just have to wait for them to move far... away from Shun." Tora said, narrowing his eyes.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Wait for them to move far away from her? Why? Tora no Yuki's gaze stayed on the battle, waiting for the right moment. A smile spread across his face when he saw Shun jump towards Koroshiya before disappearing and reappearing behind the man and attacking him.

Hm. Shun was still a great fighter, even in the form she was in now.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows. She was getting a bad feeling. She turned her head, staring at Tora no Yuki. She especially didn't like the way he was smiling. Even though both he and Shun denied any similarities, they were much alike. Was it that Tora no Yuki was planning something?

Shun narrowed her eyes, a long gash across her stomach. She stopped, tilting her head and looking down, as if confused. She touched her stomach, raising her hand to her face, and looking at the blood. She blinked and licked her finger, a grin spreading across her face. She snickered darkly, her face turning dark, making shivers go up everyone's spines.

"**More**..."

Everyone widened their eyes. More...? What did she mean by that.

"**I want... MORE!**" Shun yelled, grinning with blood lust in her eyes.

She ran forward, making Hisaya tense and widen his eyes. Her reiatsu was...

"RUN!" Hisaya yelled, turning around and staring at his siblings.

Koroshiya and everyone else widened their eyes. They opened their mouth, about to ask what he was talking about, when blood spurted from Hisaya's mouth. Everyone watching widened their eyes.

Shun's arm went through the man's chest.

The woman narrowed her eyes and frowned, standing straight. Hisaya's vision went blurry, seeing his family's shocked looks. Hikaru merely blinked, frowning. Tsuki and Taiyo widened their eyes, tears gathering at the ends of their eyes. Koroshiya clenched his hands. Kiroyuki gasped, gripping his sword tightly.

Shun looked up, throwing the man to the side, her arm covered in blood. Hisaya hit the ground, coughing up blood, eyes wide with shock. It was too late!

The woman scoffed, eyebrows pulled together.

"You... BITCH!" Koroshiya yelled, running forward, throwing his arm forward.

Shun held her arm up, blocking the attack, her hair blowing back. The large man widened his eyes. Shit! She narrowed her eyes. Weak. All of them were weak. She grabbed Koroshiya's arm, throwing him over her body and smashing him into the ground.

Weak.

She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip.

They were weak.

Her eyes started glowing.

THEY WERE WEAK!

She looked up, looking through the large crowd, scanning them, making them widen their eyes. The smile on Tora no Yuki's face widened. Exactly as he said before.

_All we can do is... hope she doesn't hit us..._

Shun scanned the group, looking back and forth. Everyone blinked, seeing a grin spread across the woman's face when she spotted someone. They followed her line of vision, only to widened their eyes when they saw it... was the Head Captain!

She had her sights on the Head Captain?

Was she crazy?

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, seeing the air visible around Shun's mouth, her eyes widening in excitement, flexing her hands. She licked her lips, her reiatsu visible, growing larger with her excitement, panting heavily.

She jumped forward, the ground exploding where she pushed off.

She ran forward, a trail of dust behind her, a large grin on her face. She pulled her hand back, light gathering in her hand, all the shinigami narrowing their eyes and reaching for their swords. She thrust her hand forward, only to widen her eyes when someone grabbed her hand, the light diminishing in her hand.

"Really, Shun... you are annoying."

Everyone widened their eyes.

Tora no Yuki?

The zanpakuto frowned, staring down at the woman. Shun narrowed her eyes and grinned widely.

"**Who the hell's this Shun you speak of?**"

"It's you. Don't you know your name? If you don't... you're too foolish." Tora said, narrowing his eyes, tightening his grip on the woman's hand.

Shun widened her eyes and winced, pulling her hand back, glaring at the zanpakuto. Rio and Yuri blinked, everyone narrowing their eyes. They saw that. She winced... But why? Tora no Yuki walked forward, making a grin spread across the woman's face.

"I know that face. Yes, Shun. I'm going..." Tora narrowed his eyes with a large grin across his face, similar to Shun's. "To play with you."

Shun's arm shot forward, the zanpakuto catching it effortlessly, both disappearing. Everyone widened their eyes. What-

They reappeared somewhere else, Shun hitting the ground, looking up and widening her eyes when Tora no Yuki raised his leg. He brought it down, narrowing his eyes when Shun jumped to the side. They disappeared once more, Hikaru widening his eyes. What was going on? She was fighting his siblings, but now she was fighting with that man?

So troublesome.

"Why... is she fighting her own zanpakuto...?" Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"...Tora no Yuki is the one that taught Shun-sama."

Everyone snapped their attention to Einjero Kyuuseishu. What? Tora no Yuki... taught Shun? What did he mean by that? Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. When the hell was he going to fight? Just standing around was boring.

"Tora no Yuki was the one that taught Shun-sama how to fight." Einjero said, narrowing his eyes. "He knows every move that Shun has, since their soul in combined."

"What do you mean he taught her how to fight? Every shinigami learns how to fight, either from the Rukongai or the shinigami academy." Yuri said, tilting her head in confusion.

"...Tora no Yuki... told me he taught her how to fight... when she was on her own."

Everyone widened their eyes. On her own...? That meant... even before Shun met Rio or Yuri. How? She would have had to been through the academy to be able to talk to her zanpakuto. They looked back at the battle, looking around, trying to find out where they were. Even the siblings stopped and looked around, all standing around Hisaya, trying to heal him.

Hikaru looked at his siblings.

Useless bastards.

Tora no Yuki dodged the attacks from his wielder, smiling when he saw her frustrated look. He reached out, touching Shun's cheek, making her widen her eyes.

"Now, now, Shun. That look does not suit you." Tora said, smiling.

Shun curled her upper lip, reaching to grab the zanpakuto's hand, only to widen her eyes when she went flying, hitting the ground with a grunt, hitting the ground several times before stopping. She got on all fours and coughed, glaring over at the zanpakuto.

Tora no Yuki smiled, walking towards the woman, making her narrow her eyes.

Shun staggered to her feet, panting heavily, glaring at the white haired man. She growled, raising her hand, making Tora no Yuki narrow his eyes. Light started gathering in the woman's hand, making everyone widen their eyes and get ready to move out of the way. Shun yelled as she thrust her hand forward, the blast heading for the zanpakuto. Tora no Yuki grinned widely, swinging his arm to the side, demolishing the blast.

Shun widened her eyes with shock.

Tora no Yuki sighed. He should not be the one to snap her out of her stupidity. He turned his head.

"Now is the time, Captain!" Tora yelled, narrowing his eyes.

Kenpachi and everyone else narrowed their eyes. Now? Now for what? Kenpachi ran forward, making everyone widen their eyes. What was he doing? Shun narrowed her eyes, tensing and getting ready for a fight. Tora no Yuki slammed his hands on the ground when Kenpachi ran past him, everyone marveling at the speed of the Captain, his eyes turning light blue.

Everyone looked up, widening their eyes when they saw a blue sphere surrounding the two shinigami. What the hell was happening now? Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows in worry, clenching their hands. What was going to happen?

Yachiru smiled brightly. Ken-chan can bring her back! Because... Yachiru grinned widely. Because Grouchy-chan is Ken-chan's woman!

Tora no Yuki looked up with a smile.

"You better bring her back Captain, otherwise I won't be happy." Tora said, chuckling.

-:-

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, seeing the woman staring at him with wide eyes. Shun narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip. She bent her knees, making the Captain frown. Shit. From what he's seen, she only fights hand to hand combat in this fucked up form. Never did this before, but he'll... have to dodge.

He frowned.

Even sounded weak to his ears.

Shun's eyes widened, feeling the reiatsu coming off the Captain in waves. Her eyes grew wider, a grin spreading across her face, flexing her hands, snickering darkly. He was strong.

Kenpachi frowned, recognizing the look on the woman.

Shit.

Shun jumped forward, her hand shooting towards the Captain. Kenpachi moved to the side, making the woman growl and turn around, kicking her leg towards the Captain. She widened her eyes when the man caught her leg. Kenpachi had to fucking restrain himself from swinging her into the ground. He let go and jumped away.

Man, was he tempted to grab his sword and enjoy a fight.

Especially when Shun was like this! It seemed like it didn't matter who she went after. Hell, she even tried going after the Head Captain, which was suicide. He grinned widely, making Shun widen her eyes.

Several flashes of memories went through Shun's mind, quickly shaking her head.

Growling, she looked up and glared at the Captain, making him raise an eyebrow, the grin on his face widening. Light started gathering in her hand, making the man curse, only to widen her eyes with it started diminishing. She raised her hand to her face, confused. What-

"_I won't allow you to hurt someone who's superior to you, Shun._"

Kenpachi frowned. Frickin' bastard. Ruined what might have been a good time. This might be the only time he could fight the woman while she was crazy in the head. He turned to the side when he saw Shun's leg go by.

Dammit! It was hard trying to not hit her.

He was Kenpachi Zaraki, the most feared Captain who enjoyed a good fight. And he couldn't even enjoy this one!

_Listen, Captain, I need you to go when Shun is alone. As soon as that happens, you must run when I tell you and get close to Shun. I believe you know how to get her back to sanity._

Kenpachi frowned and sighed.

He didn't know what the hell that bastard was talking about. Know how to get her back to her sanity? How the hell was he supposed to do that? He was brought back to the world when Shun kicked his abdomen, narrowing his eyes, skidding across the ground.

Shit.

...That actually hurt.

Shun grinned widely and snickered. Kenpachi looked up. Little tease. Wait... Was he supposed to... kiss her or something? Like those stupid stories Yachiru reads? Like the prince has to wake up a princess by kissing them?

Nah.

Sounded stupid.

There had to be another way.

He grabbed the woman's wrist, making Shun narrow her eyes and try to pull her hand back.

"Shun, you fucking idiot, wake up!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the woman.

"**Who's this Shun you speak of?**" Shun asked, grinning widely, snickering.

Well, was worth a try.

Shun pulled her other arm back, grinning widely, bringing it forward. Kenpachi caught it, making the woman widen her eyes and growl. She tried to get loose, pulling her arms. The Captain was just glad about what that zanpakuto said, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hold back.

_While in the dome, I will be extracting reiatsu from Shun to make her weak._

He would have been attacking her right then if it wasn't for that uptight bastard. He blinked and looked down, noticing that the woman stopped struggling, and was panting heavily. He kept a firm grip on her hands, not trusting her just yet. Shun fell to her knees, her head kept low.

...She looked weak.

He widened his eyes, looking closely. Hell, he could see it. Bad at sensing reiatsu, but he could see it. Shun's reiatsu was being taken from her. Shun panted, her vision blurry. Kenpachi frowned and looked up, sighing. That bastard was taking it a little too far.

Outside, Tora no Yuki frowned. How much was he taking from Shun?

He shrugged.

Slowly, Kenpachi bent down, seeing that Shun was still looking at the ground. He sighed. Such an idiot. He waited, seeing that Shun looked up and weakly hit him. He wanted to laugh. Showed some spirit. But he kept his face blank, staring down at the woman. The woman curled her upper lip. Why was she so weak?

Why wasn't this man on the ground, bleeding to death?

She growled when the man put his fingers on her chin and lifted her head. She was too weak to even pull her head away. She glared at the man, seeing him scoff.

"You're too damn weak to look tough."

Shun clenched her hands, trying to hit the man, but his grip on her wrists wouldn't budge. She growled, glaring at the man, her eyes still white. Kenpachi frowned. This wasn't Shun. He tightened his grip, making the woman wince and try to pull her arms back. He glared at the woman.

It wasn't that annoying woman.

She looked up and glared at him, making him frown. But... it was Shun's body. He grabbed the woman's chin, making her struggle, holding her wrist tightly. Her other hand went to punch only to stop in midair. The woman's eyes widened.

The bastard was... kissing her!

Her face immediately turned red, trying to move away. She gasped, widening her eyes, opening her mouth, feeling the Captain slip his tongue into her mouth. Her head was starting to hurt. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. The next time she opened her eyes, yellow orbs appeared. Shun widened her eyes, blinking several times.

When Kenpachi pulled back, he frowned, only to widen his eyes when he saw Shun's eyes.

"Shu-"

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Shun yelled, glaring right in the Captain's face.

The Captain smirked, making the woman seethe. She widened her eyes, holding her head, groaning as her left eye closed tightly. Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes. What was-

"You'd best be out of there, Captain."

The blue dome quickly faded, the Captain frowning in confusion. What the hell was going on? He looked towards the zanpakuto, seeing his serious expression. He widened his eyes, noticing the reiatsu coming from Shun starting to raise dangerously. He turned his head, seeing Shun holding her head tightly, her lip curled back, her pointy teeth seen.

Shit.

Did she always have pointy teeth?

Tora no Yuki stood up, making several hand signs, his eyes glowing light blue before he and the Captain disappeared. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, along with everyone else, noticing a change in the woman's reiatsu.

Shun was back, but something wasn't right.

The air around Shun was getting cold, really cold. Everyone could feel it from where they stood. Her reiatsu was seen. Her eyes were switching from nothing to normal. Shun groaned, opening one eye. What the hell was going on? She widened her eyes and threw her head back, yelling loudly, reiatsu bursting from her and going towards everyone in waves.

Everyone widened their eyes, all being pushed back.

Rio and Yuri hit the ground, along with a large amount of people, except for the high superiors. They widened their eyes and looked up, seeing that Shun was still standing, barely.

Shun growled, one eye wanting to close. What the hell happened? Why did she feel... She turned her head, looking towards the large group, staggering to turn towards them. She looked back and forth. Where were-

She widened her eyes and turned around, seeing Koroshiya standing in front of her.

Tora no Yuki widened his eyes.

"You bitch." Koroshiya growled, narrowing his eyes.

"...What'd I do?" Shun asked, smirking widely.

"Because of you, my brother is over there dying!" Koroshiya yelled, pointing in a direction.

Shun widened her eyes. She what...? She turned her head, widening her eyes when she saw that man, Hisaya, laying on the ground. Did she do that? No, it couldn't have been her. She has no recollection of even doing that. She turned her head, seeing Koroshiya shaking in anger, glaring at her. She stared back at him.

She couldn't stop the smirk spreading across her face.

Koroshiya flinched, pulling his arm back, making everyone tense and expect Shun to hit him. Only, his fist made contact with her. Everyone widened their eyes when they saw her fly back and hit the ground several times before stopping, trying to get back up. Shun looked towards the back, panting heavily. Koroshiya stomped towards her, pulling his fist back again. A lot of people from the large group went to move, only to widen their eyes when something went past them.

Koroshiya brought his hand forward, about to hit the woman, when she disappeared.

What the hell...?

"Cowards only attack when someone is unable to attack back."

He turned his head, narrowing his eyes. Shun opened her eyes and looked up, narrowing her eyes and curling her upper lip.

Tora no Yuki held her bridal style, his eyes closed.

"Tora no Yuki... what the hell do you think you're doing?" Shun asked, glaring at the zanpakuto.

The zanpakuto opened his eyes and looked down, staring at his master, seeing her glare. A smile spread across his face, making Shun narrow her eyes and raise an eyebrow. He turned around, walking towards the large group, making Koroshiya flinch.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking her-"

Tora no Yuki disappeared, making everyone look around, widening their eyes when the zanpakuto appeared in front of them. Shun panted heavily, sweat rolling down her face, eyes closed tightly. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes.

"Shun!"

"Wow... ya rescued 'er." Kaen said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course. I couldn't have just had her killed." Tora said, walking forward, towards the edge of the cliff.

Everyone moved out of the way, seeing the zanpakuto stop in the middle of the crowd. Unohana went towards them, only to stop when the zanpakuto shook his head. Tora no Yuki laid the woman on the ground, sitting next to her. He placed his hands on the ground, a small dome surrounding the woman. Everyone was quiet, staring at them. Tora no Yuki narrowed his eyes and turned his head, staring at the two women who were the only ones brave enough to befriend his master.

"In the mean time, you two... must take Shun's place in the battle."

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, along with everyone else.

...What?


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N** I'd like to thank

KouriKanji

rosewhip889

music fans

Melbookgrl

Ray-nee-chan

MoonlightChaos

gnarley-

Kai and Umiki

Neko-chan1234

Black Cat Angel

dANitRa213

Princess-Lazy-Chan

Sombody Cool

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! Appreciate it a bunch! And man, I managed to update most of my stories. Except for _Hueco Mundo's Traitor_, 'cause I'm stuck, and _Different_. I'm actually starting to think I should delete _Different_ because I haven't updated in a while. Oh, well. Enjoy. =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"We... have to take Shun's place?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "But... why?"

"As you can see, Shun is too weak to fight." Tora no Yuki said, turning his head and staring at the green eyed woman. "It takes approximately forty-five minutes for her to regain her strength after returning to her original form. Fortunately, Shun doesn't have any memory of being in her destructive form, which is the way I prefer it. Since the Head Captain says that the battle belongs to the three of you, you two must take over this fight."

"But... Kitty said-"

"Now is not the time to be fretting over what Shun said." Tora said, frowning. "As you can see... she can't do nothing."

"...Like hell..."

Everyone widened their eyes, looking towards the dome, seeing Shun glaring at her zanpakuto, one eye barely open. Shun clenched her hands, trying to get up.

"I'll let them... fight!" Shun growled, closing her eyes in pain.

She fell back when Tora no Yuki flicked her forehead, cursing loudly. She curled her upper lip, panting heavily, her zanpakuto staring at her with narrowed eyes. Still immature. Doesn't even know when people are trying to help. She only thinks of it as an insult.

"You are too weak to protest, Shun." Tora said. Everyone froze when his feature darkened, narrowing his eyes. "Now shut it!"

Shun scoffed, looking towards her friend. Tora no Yuki frowned and turned his head, looking towards the two women with a serious expression.

"Now, you two must go and-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

He widened his eyes, along with everyone else, turning their heads, seeing Koroshiya running towards them, his eyes set on the weakened woman. Persistent bastard, wasn't he? The zanpakuto stood up, narrowing his eyes. Before he could attack the large man...

a foot connected with the man's face.

Everyone widened their eyes, Rio and Shun mostly shocked, staring at the person who landed on the ground. Yuri stood up and grinned widely.

...YURI?

"Don't you know not to attack someone when they're down?" Yuri asked, tilting her head with a bright smile.

Shun stared, until she twitched and curled her lip back. THE IDIOT! What the hell was she doing? Rio blinked, seeing two of the other siblings head towards Yuri, all narrowing their eyes and grabbing their swords. Yuri grinned widely, jumping over Tsuki's shoulder and spinning around Taiyo, making them widen their eyes. Yuri giggled, running away from the small group. All three turned towards the brown haired woman, narrowing their eyes, running after her.

Einjero Kyuuseishu narrowed his eyes.

"Yuri-sama..."

The zanpakuto walked forward, gaining everyone's attention. He started glowing before he disappeared, making Kaen Hebi raise an eyebrow. Huh. Why would he go back to his master's inner world?

Yuri jumped to the side, dodging the attack from Koroshiya, a bright smile on her face. She blinked when she heard a voice.

_Yuri-sama._

_Hi, Einjero Kyuuseishu!_

_Be careful, Yuri-sama. I sense that they are mad for what Shun-sama did to their eldest sibling._

Yuri blinked and looked up.

_Because Kitty hurt that man?_

_Yes._

Yuri turned her head, staring at the man laying on the ground, his eyes blank, staring at the sky. Poor man. Maybe she should heal- She blinked, Tsuki appearing behind her, quickly turning to the side and avoiding the sword.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, hearing her friend laugh as she dodged the people after them. She clenched her hands. How could she laugh? Their friend was so weak she could barely move, and there was a man after them. So how-

A hand was put on her shoulder, making her blink and turn her head, staring at Kaen Hebi.

"Kaen Hebi...?"

The snake smirked and shrugged, closing his eyes. Rio furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why was he- He pushed her, making her scream when she went flying through the air. She flipped through the air and landed on her feet, skidding across the ground. She looked up, her face dark, shaking in anger. A dark aura surrounded her, gritting her teeth, clenching her hands tightly.

Shun stared at the green eyed woman, still panting.

"KAEN HEBI!"

"Now ain't the time ta be yellin' at me, Princess!" Kaen yelled, his body glowing before he disappeared.

Rio widened her eyes, turning around, seeing Taiyo and Tsuki grin widely, gripping their swords tightly. When did they get behind her? They swung their swords down, Rio frozen in spot.

_Move, Princess!_

Rio gasped and jumped back, unsheathing her sword and swinging it to the side, sparks flying when she connected her swords with the twins. She smiled, making Taiyo and Tsuki narrow their eyes. She held her hand up, making both women widen their eyes.

"Hado, thirty-three, Sokatsui!" Rio yelled, white light glowing in her hand.

Shun narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, sitting up, the dome gone. Tora no Yuki sat beside her, eyes closed, breathing evenly. She curled her lip back, watching as Yuri kicked Koroshiya's abdomen, sending him skidding across the ground.

"I'm surprised you're strong enough to be up."

She looked to the side, seeing Ikkaku walking towards her, the one that spoke, along with the top seated people of the eleventh squad. She frowned deeply, looking back towards the battle.

"Idiot... It's taking a lot of energy just to sit up." Shun said, clenching her hands.

"Grouchy-chan... why did you leave?" Yachiru asked, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"...Tell you later." Shun said, narrowing her eyes and curling her lip back.

She put her hand on the ground, panting heavily, making Tora no Yuki open his eyes, and making everyone else blink. Well, shit. She really was using most of her strength to sit up. Kenpachi frowned, narrowing his eyes. This was probably the first time he's ever saw her so damn weak. Well, there was that time before she left.

He glared at the woman.

Dumb bitch.

He turned his head, looking at the arrancar. He's been unusually quiet. Where the hell was all the arrogance? He blinked, turning his head, seeing Grimmjow and Nnoitra jump over the cliff. Where the hell did they go?

"Hey."

Shun frowned and looked up, seeing Nnoitra leaning over her with a grin. Most of the guys around her flinched, all glaring at the tall man. Grimmjow frowned. Damn idiot. Nnoitra stood to his full height, closed his eyes, seeing no reaction out of the woman, except for the usual frown, and shrugged with a grin.

"Shit load of hollows are gatherin' over the Seireitei. We lost most of 'em an' decided to come back." Grimmjow said, turning his head and narrowing his eyes, seeing the two women who were friends with the woman sitting by him.

What was going on? He sensed a lot of stuff happening on the hill, mostly from the woman, and now her reiatsu was really low. The hell happened while he was gone?

Yuri grinned widely, flipping back several times, dodging the attack from Koroshiya. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands when he saw that Yuri narrowly missed being punched. If she wasn't careful, she could get severely hurt.

Rio moved to the sides when Tsuki and Taiyo would try to attack her.

Kiroyuki was trying to heal his brother, a worried expression on his face.

Hikaru frowned, watching as Koroshiya got kicked over and over again, Tsuki and Taiyo unable to hit the green eyed woman. He could tell that Yuri was only playing with the man, and he could tell that Rio was going easy on the women. He clenched his teeth together.

Weak idiots.

To think they are actually his siblings.

A smirk had spread across his face, grabbing the grip of his sword, his reiatus steadily growing. Shun's eyes snapped over to him, narrowing her eyes, frowning deeply. The hell was going on? Why was his reiatsu...

Rio moved to the sides, both the twins trying their best to try and hit her, but she was moving too fast. She jumped backwards, landing on the ground, holding her hand out, muttering a kido chant. Tsuki and Taiyo widened their eyes, jumping out of the way. They narrowed their eyes when nothing happened. What the hell...

"Sing, Kaen Hebi!" Rio yelled, putting her hand on her sword, a smile on her face.

Her sword turned into a whip, a snake head at the end, standing straight. Taiyo and Tsuki stopped, widening their eyes, looking at the sword Rio had.

"What is that?" Tsuki muttered, tightening her grip on her sword.

Rio narrowed her eyes, swinging her whip, a wave of fire heading for the two women. Both women frowned and swung their swords, cutting the wave of fire in two. Rio blinked and tilted her head. Oh, wow. Both of the women jumped forward, raising their swords. The green eyed women smiled before raising her whip, a loud screeching resonating around the area.

Everyone widened their eyes, including the bystanders, and covering their ears.

_DAMMIT, PRINCESS!_

Rio widened her eyes, lowering her head. She didn't mean for that... to happen.

Yuri shook her head, blinking several times. That hurt. She turned her head and gave her friend a pout. Rio smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head before blocking an attack from one of the women. Yuri pouted once more before turning her head, looking at the large man. Koroshiya had his sights set on Shun.

The browned haired woman frowned and narrowed her eyes.

She couldn't let him get to Kitty!

"Why do you want to hurt Kitty?" Yuri asked, clenching her hands, lips trembling.

Koroshiya snapped his attention to the small woman, narrowing his eyes. Kitty? They were friends. He frowned deeply, glaring at the small woman, clenching his hands, seeing her widen her eyes.

"Because she killed me brother!" Koroshiya yelled, his reiatsu rising a little.

"But... he's over there! And he's alive! You should be happy that-"

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK HE CARES ABOUT YOU ALL?"

Everyone widened their eyes, turning their heads, looking at the woman that spoke. Shun narrowed her eyes and frowned. Hisaya weakly turned his head, staring at the woman, Kiroyuki putting pressure on the wound.

"He's an arrancar! A form of a hollow!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back. "He has no damn heart!"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, seeing a smirk spread across her face. That... dumb bitch. All his siblings looked towards him, narrowing their eyes. He smiled at them, arms folded behind his back. His clenched his hand tightly.

Dammit.

"Why would you believe what she says?" Hikaru asked, closing his eyes with a smile. "She is the one that killed me years ago."

Shun clenched her hands. It's because of what that bastard did.

Yuri widened her eyes, turning her head, moving to the side to see a sword go by. She had a feeling that they weren't going to believe Shun. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, unsheathing it and pointing it at the man.

Before she could attack him, she widened her eyes, along with everyone else, feeling pressure on their shoulders. Who's reiatsu was this? Rio and Yuri snapped their heads towards Hikaru, seeing his reiatsu spiraling out of control. Shun curled her upper lip.

Shit.

"Demolish, El Dominio Principal." Hikaru muttered, a dark smile across his face.

The wind blew everything back, making Rio and Yuri cover their eyes. Shun widened her eyes, gaining everyone's attention. Why the hell did she look so shocked. Tora no Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Haven't ya seen somethin' like this before?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shun doesn't even know... that an arrancar can release their sword." Tora no Yuki said, eyes closed, breathing evenly.

Everyone looked towards the woman in shock. She what? Kenpachi frowned. How stupid was she? She was able to plan good enough, fucked up plans, but she doesn't know the basic shit about arrancars?

She's an idiot.

Hisaya stood up, panting heavily, narrowing his eyes. A feeling of dread came over him. Why? He looked over to Kiroyuki.

"Get them away."

"What?" Kiroyuki asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Before he could continue to talk, he widened his eyes, a few strands of his hair hitting the ground. All five of the siblings widened their eyes, quiet. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, turning their heads, wondering why they were being quiet. What happened?

Shun cursed.

Blood spurted from all five, making everyone widen their eyes.

Hikaru smiled, arms folded behind his back, standing over towards the cliff, looking at the Seireitei. He turned around, seeing all five of his siblings fall and hit the ground, Yuri and Rio looking at them. They widened their eyes.

He attacked his own allies.

Siblings no less.

Shun curled her upper lip. Shit. Bastards were too slow to think that he would turn on them.

Hisaya narrowed his eyes, a large pool of blood surrounding him. He clenched his hand. Dammit. He weakly got up, turning his head, glaring at his brother with a hated expression. Hikaru smiled at him, turning around.

All the shinigami watching had their eyes wide with shock.

He... looked the same as he did before. Where was his original hollow form? Shun narrowed her eyes, frowning, since she didn't really know about arrancars, she wasn't worried. But she was fucking sure something bad was going to happen.

Hikaru looked over to Rio and Yuri, seeing them widen their eyes and tense. He walked towards them, narrowing his eyes, the smile widening on his face. Both women swallowed hard before talking several steps back. Shun widened her eyes, going to get up before being roughly pulled down by her zanpakuto.

A hand grabbed Hikaru's leg, making him narrow his eyes and look down. Hisaya looked up and glared at his brother, teeth clenched together tightly. Tsuki and Taiyo reached for each other, panting heavily, Koroshiya and Kiroyuki glaring at their brother as well.

"You... bastard..." Hisaya grit out, narrowing his eyes.

"Let go, or you'll die." Hikaru said, smiling while he closed his eyes.

Hikaru raised his hand, his hand turning into a claw, making everyone widen their eyes. He swung his hand down, narrowing his eyes when his claw connected with a sword. He looked up and smiled at who he saw. Yuri narrowed her eyes and swung her sword up, making Hikaru jump back, his hand reverting back to normal.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked, closing his eyes with a pleasant smile. "I could have hurt you."

Yuri frowned while Rio walked over to the five laying on the ground, making them widen their eyes and expect the worse. Rio smiled and turned around, holding her whip tightly. Hisaya stared at the woman. She was protecting them?

"They... they're your family." Yuri said, pointing to the fallen people.

Hikaru's smile widened.

"So?"

Yuri widened her eyes, clenching her hands, eyebrows pulled together, clenching her hands. Her eyes started glowing white before she raised her sword and smashed it down. Hikaru smiled, the ground exploding around both of them. Hikaru appeared on the other side of Yuri, blood spurting from her shoulder.

Yuri widened her eyes.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, taking a step forward, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. Hitsugaya turned his head, staring at the other Captain. Shun narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands. Shit. Rio widened her eyes, shocked. She missed him?

Hikaru turned his head and smiled, staring at the woman.

"I don't want to hurt you, Yuri." Hikaru said.

"Then why did you hurt them?" Yuri asked, pointing to one of the fallen people.

"Because... they were only acquaintances." Hikaru said, smiling pleasantly.

Yuri widened her eyes, parting her lips, shocked. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, glaring at the arrancar, her reiatsu starting to raise. She pointed her sword towards the sky, making Hikaru raise his eyebrows.

"Fly, Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri yelled, narrowing her eyes.

The hilt of her sword turned gray, growing longer, another blade appearing at the other side and growing longer, the blades growing larger. Yuri held her weapon in front of her, letting go, Hikaru widening his eyes when he saw the sword stay in the air. Yuri grabbed the end of one of the blades, spinning it around.

Green orbs went towards the arrancar, making him widen his eyes and move to the side. When one of the orbs hit his arm, his widened his eyes when his skin turned red, burning. He clenched his hand, turning his head and glaring at the woman. Yuri grinned widely.

A smile spread across Hikaru's face.

"Fine." Hikaru said, standing straight.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuri asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you look the same?"

"Because... I am originally from the Rukongai. And since I am from here, when I went to Hueco Mundo, I still had my original form. Only I had claws and a tail." Hikaru said, smiling. "I was able to make them disappear if I wanted."

Yuri frowned, nodding.

Hikaru held his hand up, light glowing in his hand, making Yuri widen her eyes. Cero. She moved to the side, the cero going past her and towards the larger group. She widened her eyes when she saw it going towards Shun.

"Kitty!"

Shun curled her upper lip. Shit. She tried to stand up, only to fall back down. Tora no Yuki grabbed her, disappearing, reappearing somewhere else. Kenpachi frowned. Bastard. The cero went by, Yuri sighing out of relief when she saw that it past the group without any trouble. She widened her eyes, a muffled scream going past her lips, blood spurting from her back.

She jumped away, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the arrancar.

Hikaru's hand reverted back to normal, a smile on his face.

His other hand turned into a claw, making Yuri widen her eyes when he bent his legs. Hikaru widened his eyes when a wave of fire went towards him. He jumped in the air, narrowing his eyes, trying to see who was responsible for that. A whip wrapped around his neck, making him widen his eyes. Rio smiled before swung her whip, sending the arrancar flying and hitting the ground.

Rio landed on the ground, smiling at Yuri, making the brown haired woman smile brightly.

Hikaru stood up, narrowing his eyes, panting heavily, hands clenched tightly. Hisaya widened his eyes. Oh, no. The arrancar widened his eyes with rage, eyebrows pulled together, turning his head and glaring at the two women.

"You two..."

Both Rio and Yuri blinked, turning their heads, looking at the arrancar.

"You two hurt me." Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes. "You two... are going to pay for that."

"RUN!" Hisaya yelled, staring at the two women.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, Hikaru appearing in front of them, his hand turning into a claw, narrowing his eyes. Shun widened her eyes, Tora no Yuki sitting beside her. She stood up, running towards the two women. The zanpakuto snapped his eyes wide open, standing up, staring at his master in horror.

"Shun-sama!"

Rio and Yuri gasped, grabbing their swords, trying to block the attack. But they were too slow. Hikaru's hand went down.

Shun pushed both women, sending them flying and hitting the ground.

Hikaru's claw went through her arm.

Shun widened her eyes when she saw her own arm hit the ground, turning into fire.

Everyone else widened their eyes with shock.

Shun stared at her arm, seeing a part of the shihakusho gone, shocked. She curled her upper lip, turning her head, glaring at the arrancar. Hikaru looked shocked as well before smiling, making the woman growl.

"You son of a-"

Several claws went through Shun's body, making everyone widen their eyes once more, Rio and Yuri feeling their eyes sting. Shun slowly looked down, her vision becoming blurry. She curled her lip.

"Shi-t."

"You won't need this anymore." Hikaru said, reaching up, grabbing the collar.

Shun wasn't expecting a part of the collar to burn off, falling to the ground, making her narrow her eyes. The bell resonated around the area when it hit the ground. After the sound faded away, Hikaru's foot smashed it, making Kenpachi clench his hand. The bastard.

Hikaru smiled, throwing his arm to the side, sending Shun flying away, going over the cliff. She looked at the sky, narrowing her eyes. A smirk spread across her face.

"Don't cry." Shun muttered, falling down the cliff.

Rio and Yuri looked towards the cliff, tears rolling down their faces.

Shun.

Shun was...

They screamed loudly, making Hikaru smile widely. They turned around, gripping their swords tightly, glaring at the arrancar, shaking in anger. Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes. When have they ever seen them so... angry. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, their reiatsu rising dangerously, pointing their swords at the arrancar.

"_BANKAI!_"

Hikaru widened his eyes.

The wind spun wildly around both women, the one around Rio turning into a snake and screeching before it disappeared. Wings spread apart around Yuri, making the wind disappear, Yuri's now blonde hair long, her eyes blue, wearing a white dress. She gripped a sword with a long blade, her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu Soshite Hakaisha No Ashi." Yuri muttered, glaring at the arrancar.

The wind disappeared around Rio, her hair long and red, her orbs red, wearing tight clothes. But she didn't care about that. She wore loose pants and a tight red shirt. She held a large snake that was on fire, holding a sword in her other hand.

""Kaen Hebi Honoo Nenshou." Rio said, hands clenched tightly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and cursed. They were going to use Bankai? It even takes a huge toll on Captains when they use Bankai. They should have waited.

"I didn't know you two had that technique." Hikaru said, smiling. "It's interesting."

"You're going to die." Yuri said, surprising... well a shitload of people.

She sounded dark.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, pointing her sword at the arrancar. Rio held her larger weapon out, letting go, making people widen their eyes, confused. Why was she letting it go? The snake went through the ground, fire surrounding the part where the weapon was.

"We're not going to let you get away... with what you did with Shun." Rio said, glaring at the man.

Hikaru stared at the two women, a smile spreading across his face.

Quite interesting.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Kai and Umiki

T.T24

KouriKanji

Neko-chan1234

rosewhip889

AirMage99

tigergirl93

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SasukeLuver

Melbookgrl

MoonlightChaos

katiegirl101199

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch, man! I'll probably be done the whole fight in the next chapter, so y'know, don't get yer panties in a bunch. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but it can be hard when you have to write fight scenes! Jeez, I'm so slow. Enjoy this crappy chapter.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, seeing the dark look cross over Yuri's face. When has he ever seen her look so... vicious? Byakuya was shocked as well, but he kept his face stoic, staring at Rio. He narrowed his eyes. She looked furious.

Hikaru smiled, arms folded behind his back, looking at both women.

Bankai.

His smile widened.

When had they achieved that? If they had it, did Shun have it as well? He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. She was dead. If his pets wanted to play, he'd humor them. He turned his head, raising his eyebrows, making both Rio and Yuri narrow their eyes.

"It seems that slut's reiatsu... disappeared." Hikaru commented, chuckling.

Both women widened their eyes, looking towards the cliff, taking in a sharp breath. He was right. Where was Shun's reiatsu? They turned their heads, looking past the arrancar, looking towards Tora no Yuki.

The zanpakuto had his eyes wide open, looking towards the edge of the cliff. Shun-sama. He closed his eyes, falling forward, his body glowing. His body shot towards the cliff, going over and straight down, going towards where Shun was.

Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other. One of them should check if Shun truly was dead. They were about to nod, when Hikaru appeared in front of them, swinging his hand to the side, his hand now a claw, missing both women when they jumped back. They narrowed their eyes, Rio raising her hands.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow before smiling, standing straight. He wasn't counting on Rio's weapon to come out of the ground, hissing loudly, opening it's mouth and blowing fire at him. He widened his eyes and got out of the way.

They remember when they first met him.

They way he stopped them and smiled.

-:-

_It was sunny, all three women walking down the road. Both Rio and Yuri were walking behind Shun, the angry woman looking around with a bored expression. Damn. Close to winter and she couldn't find a place for the two to stay. She curled her upper lip. Shit._

_A man walked towards them, looking up and blinking. He smiled and stared at the three._

"_Excuse me."_

_Shun stopped and looked at the man, eyes narrowed, a deep frown on her face. She grunted, arms folded across her chest. When Rio and Yuri looked up, they blinked, staring at the man. He seemed nice._

"_Isn't this day lovely?"_

"_Sure. Whatever. Going to be hell in the winter, though." Shun muttered, looking to the side with a scowl._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Shun walked forward, back slouched, both Rio and Yuri bowing to the man before following their friend. The man blinked, staring at the two women, a smile spreading across his face._

"_If you don't have a place to stay this winter, I would be glad to have you as guests at my house." He said, closing his eyes and smiling pleasantly._

_Shun stopped and turned her head, staring at the man. She narrowed her eyes. What the hell? Why the hell would he suddenly open his house for three strangers? Both Rio and Yuri blinked before smiling brightly, turning their heads and looking at their friend._

_Shun sighed and frown, eyebrows pulled together. She looked up._

"_Fine."_

-:-

Rio narrowed her eyes. That's right. It was because of her and Yuri that they all agreed to stay at his house. She clenched her hands and looked up, glaring at the arrancar, seeing him dodge an attack from Yuri. It was all their fault they had met him. All their fault that they couldn't sense Shun. It was all their fault.

Her mouth was in a hard line, eyes hard, hands clenched. She moved her hand, something in the ground heading for the arrancar, circling around him, making him and Yuri widen their eyes. The now blonde haired woman jumped away, seeing Hikaru narrow his eyes, a smirk adorning his face. The snake circling the arrancar went faster, the air around Hikaru getting hot.

The arrancar smiled before holding his hand up, his hand turning into a claw, pointing it forward. Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, widening their eyes when the flames dispersed around the arrancar.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, not really knowing how to attack the man. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face, pointing his hand towards Yuri. His reiatsu raised before going back to it's former level, making Rio look at him. What did he do?

Yuri had her eyes wide, still staring at Rio.

Movement caught the side of Rio's eye, turning her head, widening her eyes when Yuri raised her arm and brought it down, right where she was. She quickly disappeared, reappearing somewhere else, staring at her friend in shock.

"Yuri, what are you-"

The blonde haired woman swung her arm to the side, her eyes wide, thousands of green orbs heading for the red haired woman. Rio widened her eyes when disappeared once more. Hikaru chuckled darkly, narrowing his eyes.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, noticing that Yuri's body was stiff as she attacked her friend, swinging her sword continuously.

Rio couldn't attack her friend. She just couldn't! She would never raise a sword against Yuri. She narrowed her eyes, seeing that Yuri closed her eyes when she would swing her sword. Her eyes snapped over to the arrancar, widening her eyes slightly when she saw that his pupils were red and the whites of his eyes were now black.

Yuri was being controlled.

She frowned, gripping her sword tighter, reappearing in front of Hikaru, making his narrow his eyes. She brought her sword down, frowning when he disappeared. She had to hit him. When Hikaru appeared somewhere else, he smiled, widening his eyes a second later and turning around, seeing the snake above the ground, opening it's mouth, a red light forming in it's mouth.

He cursed, just when he was engulfed in the blast, making Yuri widen her eyes and stop, turning her head.

"He seems... more faster." Yuri muttered, making Rio blink before smiling.

They narrowed their eyes and looked forward, seeing that Hikaru was frowning, still standing with smoke rising off his body. He turned his head, staring at both women, making them widen their eyes slightly before bending their knees.

"Yuri..."

"Hm?"

"Can you heal them?" Rio asked, turning her head and staring at the five people laying on the ground.

Yuri blinked, staring at her friend in confusion for a second before narrowing her eyes and nodding. She disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the small crowd. Hisaya, along with everyone else, turned their heads, staring at the woman. Yuri smiled before spreading her wings apart, a small white sphere surrounding them. Hisaya widened his eyes slightly, looking at his chest, seeing the wound slowly starting to close.

Hikaru turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

He went to move, frowning when Rio jumped in front of him, swinging her sword, her eyes narrowed. Everyone kept having to look in another area, seeing that Hikaru was using sonido while Rio used shunpo, both disappearing.

-:-

_Shun blinked, walking back to the small house, raising an eyebrow, seeing both Rio and Yuri run towards her with a frantic look. She stopped walking, seeing both women double over and pant, staring down at them with an indifferent look. _

"_What?"_

"_Shun..." Rio managed to get out, looking up, her eyes wide. "He-"_

"_Ah, Shun. We weren't expecting you back so early."_

_Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, looking behind, seeing the man walk out. Shun looked up and grunted, a deep frown on her face. She looked back at the women, asking them why they looked so freaked out. Rio and Yuri stared at the man, seeing his smile darken. His threats entered their minds, swallowing hard._

_They turned and smiled._

"_We missed you, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, throwing her arms around the woman._

_Rio hugged Shun as well, making the woman look down and raise an eyebrow. Rio and Yuri closed their eyes tightly, their lips trembling. Shun stared at them and narrowed her eyes, looking back up and stared at the man. Later that night both Rio and Yuri fell asleep, Shun and the man still up and outside._

"_How was your trip, Shun?" He asked, walking behind the woman, eyes closed and smiling, arms behind his back._

"_It was good." Shun said, staring straight ahead, looking at the sky._

_Just when the man was about to join the woman and sit down, he paused when she spoke._

"_Let me tell you something, boy."_

_He looked up and smiled, staring at the woman._

"_Yes?"_

"_If you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Rio and Yuri," Shun turned her head and gave the man a dark glare, lip curled back, eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you and leave you dying in a puddle of your own blood."_

_The man, Hikaru, felt his skin crawl, smiling despite of his fear._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

-:-

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows. She had waken up and heard Shun's threat towards Hikaru, yet he ignored it. Yuri didn't know why Shun was threatening him until then. Shun knew what was going on, but she didn't know if he was really raping them or not.

Then she caught him in the act and ruthlessly killed him.

She looked towards the edge of the cliff, her eyes welling up with tears. Was she okay? When she looked back down, she widened her eyes when Koroshiya was the first to get up, clenching her hands just in case. The man turned his head, blue orbs staring into her own. He turned away and walked out of the sphere, sitting down, glaring over at the arrancar.

He _used_ them.

He clenched his teeth and hands, narrowing his eyes. He used them and he was their brother. That bastard.

Blood spurted from Hikaru's shoulder, making him narrow his eyes and turn his head. Rio jumped back, blood also spurting from her shoulder. She frowned, fire moving towards her in the ground, turning her head to see the snake go above the ground, hissing.

_When the hell am I gonna get the bastard?_

_He won't go down, Kaen Hebi. Calm down._

_Calm down? Ya tellin' me to calm down an' not toast this bastard? The bastard that raped ya?_

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, clenching her hands. She was also furious, but Hikaru was too fast for her to hit. Almost as fast as Shun. She could barely even hit him. She blinked when the arrancar widened his eyes, his right arm falling limp at his side, turning his head.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. What the hell was going on?

Both him and Rio turned their heads, the woman smiling when she saw Yuri holding her hands up. Yuri grinned widely, closing her eyes. Rio looked past her, seeing that all five people were up, only able to sit, not ready to stand just yet. She should be glad that Yuri could heal.

She widened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Hikaru narrow his eyes, both women blinking. He held his left hand up in front of him, muttering a couple words.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya tensed when two black orbs surrounded both women, everyone widening their eyes. Now what?

Rio looked around, seeing that she was alone. Where was she? She narrowed her eyes and walked forward, only to stop and widen her eyes when she saw Shun in front of her. A bright smile spread across her face.

"Shun!"

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows when Shun's expression didn't change. She walked several steps forward, wondering why the woman across from her wasn't doing anything.

"Shun, why-"

She widened her eyes when Shun reached for the grip of her sword, making her unconsciously grab hers. The black haired woman ran forward, swinging her sword down, Rio blocking the attack effortlessly. She widened her eyes. This wasn't Shun.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

This was Hikaru's doing.

Yuri was in a similar situation, staring at Shun, a frown on her face. The black haired woman stared at her with an expressionless face, clenching her sword, legs bent. She swung her sword to the side, widening her eyes slightly when Shun blocked it.

This was an impersonation of Shun, so why was it when she attacked it would be weak, but when Yuri attacked she would block it without any trouble? The Shun impersonation opened it mouth, resiting the same thing to both women.

"You're both so weak."

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, the woman sounding exactly like Shun.

"I always have to ask myself why I even had you two follow me when you couldn't even hold a fucking sword."

Yuri felt her eyes sting with tears before she frowned and tightened her grip on her sword, jumping towards the woman, swinging her sword, sparks flying when their swords clashed together.

"See. You can't even hit me."

Shun swung her sword up, making Yuri widen her eyes when blood spurted from her shoulder, her eyes snapping over to her shoulder, lips parting slightly.

Shun chuckled darkly, seeing Rio put a hand to her stomach, blood hitting the ground. The red haired woman looked up, clenching her hands, narrowing her eyes. She may not be Shun, but she had her moves. She widened her eyes slightly.

Was it because Hikaru had witnessed Shun fighting?

She raised her reiatsu, yelling, making the woman widen her eyes. Yuri blinked, feeling Rio's reiatsu start to raise. She narrowed her eyes, putting her hand in front of her, her eyes turning white and spreading her wings apart.

"I always hated you." Shun said, glaring at both women.

"No, you're wrong." Yuri said, glaring at the woman. "Kitty protected us because we're her friends. Kitty would never say she hated us."

"And Shun's stronger than you." Rio said, pointing her hand towards the woman, fire gathering in her hand.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands, wondering why it seemed his plans never worked. Both Rio and Yuri jumped out of the orbs, both of the spheres disappearing, swinging their swords down, making the arrancar widen his eyes when thei sword connected with his body.

Blood spurted from his chest , looking down, clenching his hands.

He widened his eyes when Rio grabbed his neck, making him grab her arm, glaring at her. Rio curled her upper lip, grabbing her sword and putting it in front of his chest. Yuri widened her eyes slightly, wondering why Rio was so angry.

"You won't do it." Hikaru said, smirking.

"Watch me." Rio said, moving her arm forward.

She widened her eyes, looking down, seeing that his hand had reverted to a claw, several of them going through her body. She narrowed her eyes, blood pouring out of her mouth. Yuri widened her eyes. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, gripping her sword tightly. Hikaru's eyes snapped over to her, seeing her swing her sword down, quickly jumping back, his hand reverting back to normal.

Rio fell to her knees, coughing up blood.

Byakuya widened his eyes slightly, quickly glaring at the arrancar.

Ichigo scowled, wondering why they couldn't help them. Sure it was their fight, but they couldn't just stand around and watch as they were cut continuously.

Yuri widened her eyes, staring at her friend, bending down and wrapping her arms around her neck, her wings wrapping around them both, Rio's eyes distant.

"Oh? And what is this?" Hikaru asked, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

He turned his head, smiling at his siblings, seeing them narrow their eyes, trying to stand, only to fall back down. He narrowed his eyes, facing them, going to have some fun before Rio was healed. Before he could walk, he widened his eyes when someone's reiatsu crashed down on him, sucking in a sharp breath.

Everyone widened their eyes, feeling pressure on their shoulders, turning their heads and widening their eyes when they saw smoke gathering to one area. Most of the shinigami ran to the edge, looking down, widening their eyes when they saw wind surrounding one place. Yuri unwrapped her wings, eyes wide, the red haired woman feeling well enough to stand. Whose reiatsu was this? Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, including Hikaru, wondering what was going on.

Something shot into the air from over the cliff, both Rio and Yuri looking up, sucking in a sharp breath.

Someone landed on the ground, standing up and sighing deeply, rubbing the back of their neck with a deep frown. And who do we all know that always has a frown on their face? Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, feeling their eyes sting and tears gather at the sides of their eyes, having a feeling it was her.

"...Shun." Rio muttered, a smile spreading across her face.

The woman looked up, yellow orbs staring at the woman, her hair now white. But she wasn't wearing her usual clothing when she used Bankai. Rather, she was using a similar outfit that Tora no Yuki wore, wearing nothing on her feet. Shun looked past the crowd and two women, staring at the arrancar, seeing that his eyes were wide with shock and fear. Hikaru's lips parted, hyperventilating, wondering how she was still alive. He was stronger than her. Shun grinned and held up five fingers with her left hand.

"Forty-five minutes are up... boy."

Kenpachi stared at the woman before feeling himself relax slightly. Shun was stronger when she used her Bankai, which he still hasn't tested out. He frowned. He needed to fight her while she used Bankai. Would probably be fun.

"KITTY!" Yuri yelled, a wide smile across her face.

Just when she turned around, Shun appeared behind her, making her widen her eyes. When she turned, Shun held her hand up towards both women, making them widen their eyes. What was she doing? They both flew back from an invisible force, skidding across the ground and looking up with shock. Rio narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Shun! This is our fight too!" Rio yelled, clenching her hands.

Shun turned her head, glaring at the woman, making her widen her eyes. The white haired woman turned around, holding her hand up once more, everyone widening their eyes when a barrier surrounded both the arrancar and woman. Instead of kido, it was ice. Shun tapped her knuckles against the ice, nodding.

"Seems strong enough." Shun murmured, putting her left hand on her neck, the arrancar flinching when he heard a loud crack.

"I... I thought... you were-"

"Dead?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nah, I was alive down there, but barely. But Tora no Yuki went down there and put a small barrier around me, making people think I had died. Smart son of a bitch, huh?" She asked with a large grin.

She fully turned around, facing the arrancar, narrowing her eyes. A grin spread across her face, chuckling darkly, making Hikaru's skin crawl, drawing in a sharp breath. His heart was beating fast. His eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. He was sweating bullets. He swallowed hard, feeling as though he was going to die from fear.

"You got to play with Rio and Yuri... now's my turn." Shun said, walking forward. "You cut off my arm, let me pay you back."

Hikaru widened his eyes, turning his head, looking at his left arm, seeing it fall to the ground. He widened his eyes when blood spurted from his arm, screaming in pain, making Rio and Yuri widen their eyes. She got him. And they could barely even catch him.

Shun turned her head, staring at the arrancar, a wide grin eating her face, chuckling darkly.

"This is going to be fun."

**A/N** OOOH, my god! This is taking so fucking long! I'm telling you, I didn't mean the fight to take this long. Man, I just want to finish this story and concentrate on some other stuff. Sorry this is a crappy fight. Also sorry that Rio and Yuri got a short part in this, but I just want to finish this story as quickly as possible. And oh yeah, I forgot to say when I went on my trip, I got Byakuya and Kenpachi's haori. =D I also got Urahara's hat, and all the volumes 1-30. So cool and happy. I also got a Kenpachi plushie. =3


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Bestfriend09

gnarley-

KouriKanji

for reviewing. Thanks a load, man. Really appreciate it. Head's up, next chapter's going to be real short. AND YES, YES! I FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED THE FIGHT! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! =D I don't care if I just updated the other chapter, I just finished the damn fight! YES!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Shun grinned widely while Hikaru panted heavily, grabbing his bleeding arm, staring at it in horror. She cut his arm off. She actually cut his arm off. He closed his eyes tightly, pain searing through his body. He turned his head, giving the woman a hated look, making her raise an eyebrow with a grin. He widened his eyes when Shun held her hand up, a chain appearing in her hand. What-?

Shun snapped the chain, the arrancar widening his eyes when it wrapped around his waist. Everyone watching widened their eyes, seeing Shun move the chain and slamming him into the ground, then tossing him over and seeing him make contact with the ground once more.

Then again.

Again.

And again.

Shun wasn't even giving him a chance to try and get out of it. The white haired woman grinned widely, jumping into the air and past the arrancar, making him widen his eyes when he was suddenly pulled, the pressure around his waist burning. Shun let go of the chain, pulling her fist back, bringing it forward and hitting the arrancar's shoulder blade, sending him crashing towards the ground, dust flying into the air.

She landed on the ground, her back to the arrancar, the sleeves of her clothing moving forward when the dust blew by her. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, looking at Shun's right side. She lost her arm. That almost seemed impossible. How was she going to be able to fight?

Shun's eyes snapped over to the Seireitei, raising an eyebrow, making her friends blink and turn their heads, widening their eyes when the menos were eating every hollows gathered in the area. They went to move when Shun's reiatsu fluctuated.

"Fucking lazy bastards." Shun muttered, holding her left arm out, the arrancar staggering out of the smoke, widening his eyes when he saw millions of snowflakes coming from Shun's hand, forming into a tiger.

The tiger roared loudly, making his knees tremble slightly. Hikaru stared at the tiger, eyes wide with shock. It was monstrous. Shun looked up, looking towards the horde of hollows, the tiger running towards the edge of the cliff, running by the barrier, making everyone widen their eyes when they saw it jump from the cliff, towards the hollows. The white haired woman turned around, smirking at the arrancar, seeing him narrow his eyes and smile.

Shun saw the smile and rolled her eyes. So annoying. She smirked and jumped towards the arrancar, seeing him disappear, narrowing her eyes with a scoff. Hikaru appeared somewhere else, a smirk on his face, only to widen his eyes when Shun was behind him. He turned around, Shun quickly kicking his side, sending him skidding across the ground. She grinned widely.

Hikaru looked up, raising his hand, water appearing from his hand, making the woman raise an eyebrow. Steam was coming off the water, making Shun know that it was extremely hot. The water went for the woman, about to make contact, when the water froze, making the arrancar widen his eyes.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes.

Didn't the bastard know the basic stuff?

Water froze when it was cold.

Hikaru looked up and widened his eyes, curling his upper lip and cursing. He took several steps back when the water cracked and broke, falling and hitting the ground. Shun smirked when she saw Hikaru stare at her with fear written all over his face. Ah, there was the fear. He had quite a face on while she was fighting. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he was scared when she appeared. The arrancar narrowed his eyes, appearing behind Shun, making her look back.

His hand turned into a claw, swinging it down, cutting Shun's back. He widened his eyes when no blood spurted from the woman's back. What the hell? He narrowed his eyes, holding his hand out, a cero forming in his hand, making Shun raise an eyebrow. The blast engulfed her, making everyone widen their eyes.

Hikaru smiled, widening his eyes when he saw Shun standing in the same place, her eyebrows still raised, smoke rising from her body, staring at him. She tilted her head, making him let out a shuddering breath. She turned around.

"That it?"

A large grin spread across her face, making him widen his eyes and cringe when she threw her head back and started laughing cackling madly. He took several steps back, feeling the woman's reiatsu continue to rise, stronger than his. He turned and ran towards the barrier, tripping a few times, hitting the ice, his eyes wide with fear.

"HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone widened their eyes, staring at the arrancar. Holy- This arrancar was _scared_ of Shun?

"HELP ME!"

He widened his eyes when Shun appeared behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt, throwing backwards, unable to stop himself. He hit the barrier, coughing violently, falling to his knees, eyes closed tightly in pain. He looked up, widening his eyes when Shun started walking towards him, a large grin on her face. She was still far away, but that didn't make him any calmer. Shun slowly walked towards the arrancar, her arm by her side, a smirk on her face, seeing the arrancar tremble.

She held her arm up, everyone widening their eyes when a large weapon appeared in her hand, a large blade, holding a handle, standing straight. She appeared in front of the arrancar, making his eyes widen when blood spurted from his chest, looking down slowly, letting whimpers. When Shun swung her weapon again, he disappeared, running towards the barrier, trying to break it, making the woman turn her head and scoff.

Hikaru pounded on the barrier, eyes wide with fear.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him widen his eyes, freezing. He slowly turned his head, seeing Shun glaring at him. A smirk spread across her face, swinging her weapon down, cutting the arrancar's back.

Hikaru screamed in pain, making everyone cringe.

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, glancing at each other. They lowered their weapons. Shun wasn't going to let them fight. Their Bankai disappeared, turning into particles, returning to blades in their hands. Rio and Yuri stared at the ground, looking down. They slowly raised their eyes to the fight, seeing that Shun was torturing Hikaru.

She wasn't fighting him... she wasn't killing him right away to make him suffer.

Shun laughed manically, her weapon changing each time when she swung her arm, cutting the arrancar. Blood spurted from the arrancar, making him narrow his eyes. He grabbed her arm, making her narrow her eyes at the slight burning on her arm. Hikaru lifted her up, throwing her away from him, seeing her flip and land on the ground, looking up.

_Holy shit. Shunny's goin' crazy on that guy._

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, hearing Kaen Hebi.

_She's mad._

_Well, anyone can see that, Princess. She's pissed as hell._

Rio took a step forward, feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning her head and widening her eyes when she saw that it was Hisaya. He was panting, shaking his head, glaring at the arrancar. Rio stared at the man. He was furious. She glanced at the other five. They looked angry as well.

Shun narrowed her eyes.

She was putting up a tough act. Though her reiatsu was high, she was actually getting weak. Tora no Yuki said after returning to her original form, her strength came back, but only for a while.

_Shit._

_You have to stop playing with him._

_Like hell I will._

Hikaru looked up, giving the woman a hated look, panting heavily. Shun smirked. She raised her leg, kicking down, hitting the arrancar's back, hearing her scream loudly. Bastard couldn't even put up with the pain. She reached down and picked him up, smirking when she saw a sword forming at his side.

"Your time's up, eh?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut... shut up." Hikaru bit back, glaring at the woman.

Shun dropped him, turning around, walking away, making the arrancar narrow his eyes. What was she doing? Shun turned her head and smirked, motioning for the arrancar.

"C'mon."

Hikaru flinched, curling her upper lip, bristling. Most people that knew Shun smirked, all knowing that she could make anyone pissed off when she did that. The arrancar stood up, unsheathing his sword, appearing in front of the woman, swinging his sword down. Shun moved to the side, chuckling darkly. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, swinging at the woman over and over again, getting irritated she wasn't bleeding.

Shun moved to the sides, jumping up when Hikaru swung to the side, bending back when he swung his sword up. The arrancar narrowed his eyes, cutting across Shun's stomach. He widened his eyes. He had cut her, but nothing happened. Why was it that when he would cut her, she wasn't bleeding? He widened his eyes when Shun held her hand in front of him, making his eyes widen when her hand glowed, quickly moving to the side, widening his eyes when his hand was caught in the blast. He jumped away, looking at his hand engulfed in ice.

She did that when she wasn't in control of herself.

He looked up, staring at the large block of ice. She clenched her hand, turning her head, grinning at the arrancar, the ice breaking apart and falling to the ground. She looked up, seeing the arrancar swing his sword down, dust flying into the air when he made contact. He widened his eyes when the dust cleared, seeing that she blocked it with her own sword.

Shun grinned savagely, her sword disappearing, quickly grabbing the arrancar and kneeing his stomach, making his eyes widen before he hacked, all the air knocked out of him. Shun threw him into the air, kicking to the side, sending him flying and crashing through the barrier, heading for the large group. Everyone widened their eyes, moving out of the way, seeing him hit the ground several times before stopping, near the cliff.

He coughed up blood, eyes closed tightly. He opened one of his eyes, trying to get up. He panted heavily, getting on his knees, trying with all his had to get up.

Shun narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, looking to the side, seeing that most of the menos were gone, holding her arm up. A sword forming in her hand. Everyone looked towards her, Hikaru widening his eyes with fear, standing up, seeing a large grin spread across Shun's face. Shun bent her knee, kicking off the ground, quickly running towards the arrancar.

Everyone widened their eyes at the large dust trail behind the woman, the speed she was running at was incredible. She widened her eyes, a large grin on her face, her legs moving fast, her orbs dilated. She looked really maniacal.

Hikaru widened his eyes, quickly grabbing his sword, just when Shun ran past the large crowd.

He held his sword up, both swords clashing together.

Everyone widened their eyes when white light surrounded them, everyone covering their eyes when the dust flew past them. Rio and Yuri's hair blew back, their eyes closed tightly, skidding back slightly.

When the wind died down everyone uncovered their eyes, seeing dust surrounding both people. Shun was on the other side of the arrancar, her sword lowered, her back to everyone. Hikaru had his eyes wide, clutching his sword tightly, still raised. His blade cracked before falling to the ground, blood spurting from his chest, shoulder, and back. He gasped, looking to the side, pain coursing through his body.

Shun turned her head, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the arrancar.

Hikaru flew forward when she kicked his back, sending him flying and hitting the ground. He coughed violently, eyes wide, wheezing. Shun curled her lip back, walking towards the arrancar, her breath visible. Rio and Yuri watched as Shun walked by, their eyes wide with shock.

She looked angry.

Once Shun was standing over the arrancar, she slammed her foot down, making him widen his eyes and scream loudly. She raised her leg before bringing it down again, again, again, and again, everone cringing when she would slam her leg down, blood pouring out of the arrancar's mouth.

Her hand shot forward, grabbing the front of his robes, bringing his face closer to hers. Shun narrowed her eyes, a growl emitting from the back of her throat, her face dark. She smashed him into the ground, hearing him grunt loudly, quickly throwing him to the side.

She turned her head, a grin no longer on her face, her sword appearing in her hand again. Hikaru slowly got up, panting heavily, blood dripping off his body, eyes barely open. Shun disappeared, blood spurting from all over Hikaru's body, widening his eyes, screaming loudly, making everyone cringe once more. Shun appeared behind him, turning around, grabbing his shoulder and turning his body around, punching his face, making him fall and hit the ground.

Shun smashed her foot on his chest, making him narrow his eyes. Shun raised her sword right ahead his forehead, lip curled back, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How the hell does it feel? Being the weak one?" Shun asked, looking really pissed off.

Hikaru blinked once, a smile spreading across his face.

"Shun... I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Shun kept her face expressionless, most of the shinigami closing their eyes when she brought her sword down, Hisaya and the others widening their eyes. The sword went through Hikaru's head, his eyes wide, still. Everyone felt it. His reiatsu disappeared. Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide with shock.

He's dead.

After how long, he was finally dead.

All those memories of him went through their heads, remembering that fake smile on his face, remembering when he used them. He was dead. They stared at his lifeless body, seeing it disappear.

They all glanced at the woman.

Shun panted, eyes narrowed. She moved away from the body, turning around, walking away from the group, making everyone blink. She staggered, clenching her teeth together. Shit. She disappeared, reappearing farther away from the group, gripping her stomach, eyes closed tightly. Dammit. Her arm hung limp against her side, everyone looking at her sword, seeing it turning into snowflakes, heading for the woman. They turned their heads, seeing the tiger walking back towards the hill, heading for the woman.

All the snowflakes gathered near Shun's hand, her eyes lifeless, her hair returning to normal, including her clothes. Her Bankai returned to her sword in her hand. She smirked, raising her sword, resting it against her shoulder. She chuckled.

"Sorry... Tora no Yuki."

Her blade broke.

After her blade broke, blood spurted from all over her body, making everyone widen their eyes with shock. Shun's eyes rolled to the back of her head, falling forward, hitting the ground, nobody making a sound when she made contact with the ground, a pool of her blood surrounding her. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, drawing in a sharp breath.

"SHUN!"

They ran forward, calling Shun, their eyes wide with horror, tears rolling down their faces, several memories going through the woman's head.

"_Kitty, look at this!" Yuri yelled, holding out a flower._

"_Shun, we'll always be friends, right?" Rio asked, turning her head and smiling._

"_Kitty, I saw a dog!" Yuri yelled, pointing in a direction with a grin._

"_Shun... what happened to your family?" Rio asked, looking at her friend with a sympathetic look._

"_Shun-sama... can I call you... Kitty?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows, staring at her with a worried expression._

"_Shun, I heard you went to see your family!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly._

"_Kitty!" Yuri yelled, running towards the woman with a bright smile._

"_Shun!" Rio yelled, running towards the woman alongside the brown haired woman._

"_Shun/Kitty!"_

Shun closed her eyes, muttering their names.

Rio and Yuri got to Shun, skidding across the ground, kneeling down, grabbing the woman and flipping her over, staring at her with horror. Rio grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up, tears rolling down her face, Yuri bawling loudly.

"PLEASE, SHUN, WAKE UP! SHUN! PLEASE, SHUN!" Rio screamed, eyes wide, shaking her head in denial.

"KITTY, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! KITTY!" Yuri yelled, shaking the woman.

They shook Shun's lifeless body, shaking their heads. They widened their eyes, grabbing Shun, hugging her tightly, yelling at her to wake up. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, appearing several meters from the three, several other people appearing there as well. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, curling his lip back, clenching his hands.

Everyone heard the two women yell at their friend to wake up, tears running down their faces, pleading their friend to open her eyes. Unohana appeared beside the women, ordering someone to grab both women. Ichigo grabbed Yuri while Renji grabbed Rio, taking several steps back, trying to hold the women, both Rio and Yuri yelling at Shun to wake up.

"SHUN, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Rio yelled, closing her eyes tightly, lips trembling, eyebrows pulled together. "SHUN!"

"KITTY, WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! WHO'LL PROTECT US NOW! KITTY!" Yuri screamed, tears rolling down her face, her eyes red, shaking her head, trying to get loose.

"Please, Yuri, calm down!" Ichigo yelled, holding the woman tightly.

Unohana narrowed her eyes, green light forming in her hands, trying to concentrate. Blood dripped off of Shun's body, her eyes closed, mouth closed. Yachiru stared at the woman, her eyes wide. Ikkaku stared at the woman, the woman he always yelled at, his eyes wide. Yumichika furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the Captain, seeing his shoulders shaking, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shun couldn't be dead.

"KITTY!"

"SHUN!"

"_PLEASE WAKE UP!_"

Shun's eyes snapped wide open, making everyone widen their eyes when she sat up and quickly stood, staggering. Blood poured out of her mouth, turning her head, staring at Rio and Yuri, seeing their eyes wide as well. Blood dripped down off of Shun, falling onto the ground, seeing that Rio and Yuri had blood on them. Just when Rio and Yuri were about to smile, something happened that made everyone widen their eyes once more with shock.

Something rolled down Shun's face.

Shun stared at the two women... crying.

Rio and Yuri felt their lips part slightly, seeing that Shun's eyes were still wide, tears rolling down her face, panting heavily, her arm limp, her back slouched. Unohana stood up.

"Shun Masuyo, please lay down."

She didn't listen.

She walked towards Rio and Yuri, tears rolling down her face and hitting the ground, reaching for the two women. Both of the women were too shocked to move, watching as Shun's eyes started to close. What she said next made them draw in a sharp breath.

"I'm... sorry..."

Shun closed her eyes and fell forward, Rio and Yuri catching her in time. Tears rolled down their faces, their lips trembling, their shoulders shaking. They closed their eyes tightly, sensing Shun's reiatsu again. Ichigo sighed out of relief, relaxing slightly.

Rio and Yuri held Shun closed, sad smiles spreading across their faces.

"Thank you... Shun."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N** I'd like to thank

pinkfire101

rosewhip889

Princess-Lazy-Chan

SaidKaiya01

Black Cat Angel

Kai and Umiki

gnarley-

The Happy Emo

AirMage99

ShatterTheHeavens

Neko-chan1234

katiegirl101199

I-love-red-head-ninjas

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! And as I said, or wrote, this chapter is short. Don't worry people, this ain't the last chapter.

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

When Shun opened her eyes, the world was blurry, but she could make out a red sky, closing her eyes a second later and groaning. What happened? Why the hell does it feel like she was rammed into again and again? Her body ached. She opened her eyes once more, her vision distorted, becoming more clearer when she would blink.

She was staring at the sky.

She raised an eyebrow, looking to the side, seeing that she was on the Sokyoku hill. All she remembered was killing that bastard and falling forward in a bloody mess. She looked back up, closing her eyes and curling her upper lip. She hurt so fucking much! She should have just killed them right away.

"Hey."

Wondering who that was, she opened her eyes, blinking once when she saw her Captain standing over her, a frown on his face, arms folded over his chest inside his shihakusho. A small frown appeared on her face, her brows pulled together.

"Captain Zaraki... care to tell me why the hell I'm still on this damn hill?" Shun asked, lip curled back, her hand clenched.

A smirk appeared on Kenpachi's face, making the frown on the woman's face deepen. What the hell was so damn amusing? She tried to raise her arm, only to widen her eyes and look down. Her right arm was missing. She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Shit... thought I was only dreaming that happened." Shun muttered, looking at the sky.

She sighed, closing her eyes, feeling as though she couldn't stand or sit. Not being one to like looking weak, she used her arm as leverage, pushing herself up, making the Captain frown and narrow his eyes. She was too damn weak to do anything. Shun let out a shuddering breath when she sat up, closing her eyes in pain, clenching her teeth together.

"Ah, fuck that hurt." Shun growled, glaring straight ahead.

"You know that woman's going to get pissed if yer already up." Kenpachi said, meaning the Captain of the fourth squad.

"Don't give a shit about what she says." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"SHUN!"

She widened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Rio and Yuri running towards her, bright smiles on their faces. Kenpachi frowned and walked away, sensing that all three needed to talk to each other. Shun felt a small smile grace her lips, glad both women were okay.

...

...

...

...

Wait a second.

They were moving kind of fast.

She widened her eyes when she saw a dust trail following both women, both Rio and Yuri speeding up. She paled and flinched. Oh, fucking hell! She tried to stand, which was difficult, wondering what the hell those idiots were doing.

"WAIT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Shun yelled, closing her eyes and covering her face.

Both women skidded to a stop in front of her, both smiling brightly, so happy that Shun was up and okay. Though... she looked like a mummy. Shun still covered her face, until she opened one eye, seeing that they stopped. She lowered her arm and frowned deeply.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shun asked, glaring at both women.

"Kitty! You're okay!" Yuri yelled, throwing her arms in the air, jumping several times out of happiness. "We thought you were going to be out of it for a few days."

"...I'm tired and already have a headache." Shun said, holding her head, laying down.

Rio smiled, furrowing her eyebrows, sitting down on her knees. Yuri also sat down, smiling brightly down at her friend, her eyes welling up with tears. Shun glanced at both women, her eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. She sighed and closed her eyes, seeing that it looked like both women wanted to cry. A small breeze went by, blowing Rio and Yuri's hair to the side, staring down at their friend with sad smiles.

"...Sorry..."

They blinked, widening their eyes slightly. Did she just... apologize again? Rio and Yuri gazed at their friend.

"Shun..."

"Kitty...?"

Shun covered her eyes with her arm, her mouth in a deep frown. She curled her upper lip, clenching her hand, most of her body bandaged. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows when Shun moved her arm slightly, looking at the sky, the sun going down. They had watched as the Captain of the fourth healed Shun, gazing at her arm the whole time.

"I... I didn't mean... I wasn't..." Shun sighed, closing her eyes.

"Shun... what are you trying to say?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion along with Yuri, wondering why the woman looked troubled.

"I... I didn't mean that... when I said that you two... weren't my friends... I didn't mean that." Shun muttered, looking to the side, away from her friends, avoiding eye contact. "When I yelled at you... and hurt you... I was actually very pissed at myself for trying to push you away." She curled her lip back, eyebrows pulled together. "But I had to do something... so I could kill that bastard."

Rio and Yuri gazed at their friend, seeing her shoulders shake, their eyebrows furrowed.

"I wanted to apologize... but my fucking pride was in the damn way... I also couldn't apologize because I had to go through with my plan." Shun said, removing her arm, looking at the sky, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Your plan?" Yuri asked, leaning forward, swallowing hard.

Shun didn't answer. She closed her eyes and looked towards her friends, opening her eyes again, holding out her hand. Rio and Yuri looked at her hand, reaching for Shun and grabbing her offered hand. Shun looked at both women, frowning deeply, tightening her grip.

"I'm sorry... Rio... Yuri... I'm so fucking sorry." Shun muttered, closing her eyes, eyebrows pulled together.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes slightly. They furrowed their eyebrows and closed their eyes, holding Shun's hand tightly. The black haired woman opened her eyes, gazing at her two friends, seeing them staring at her. They looked at her body, seeing her clothes torn and her body bandaged, wondering how far she had to push herself.

"...Sorry..." Shun muttered.

Rio and Yuri felt their eyes welling up with tears, hearing Shun chant "Sorry" over and over again, hearing her apologize so openly for the first time. They widened their eyes when Shun's eyes started to close, her grip on their hands going limp. Before they could panic, someone stood over them, making them turn their heads.

"She's only resting." Unohana said, seeing that Shun's eyes were closed, a smile on her face.

Rio and Yuri relaxed, turning their heads, staring at their friend. They closed their eyes for a second before opening them, smiles on their faces. They held her hand tightly, even though she was unconscious, their hands trembling.

"Shun..." Rio closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm so glad... you stayed alive."

"We love you Kitty." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes and giggling.

The two women held her hand tightly, not letting go, holding her hand close to their bodies. They were glad... their friend didn't die and was their friend... again. Tears rolled down their faces, falling onto their laps. They muttered another sentence, which made Unohana smile.

"_Don't leave us again... please?_"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N** I'd like to thank

girlX901

gnarley-

The Happy Emo

music fans

Princess-Lazy-Chan

rosewhip889

King of Stories

AirMage99

katiegirl101199

Lyon Masquerade

Black Cat Angel

for reviewing! =D Thanks a bunch! And I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I could so I could just rest. I'm bored with most of my stories, ya know. All boring. Plus I'm stumped for most of them. And wow! A long chapter! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"_Kitty!"_

"_Shun!"_

_Shun opened her eyes, sitting on a boulder, looking to the side, seeing both Rio and Yuri running towards her with a bright smile. She turned her head slightly, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line, her forearms resting on her legs and her hands held together._

"_What?"_

"_Don't you want to watch the sunset with us?" Rio asked, smiling brightly, panting slightly._

"_No, I don't want to." Shun said, frowning deeply, making both women furrow their eyebrows._

"_C'mon!" Yuri yelled, grabbing the woman's hand, smiling brightly, pulling her friend up and dragging her away._

_Shun frowned and sighed, not doing anything to stop the smaller woman. Rio smiled and ran after her friends. The black haired woman soon found herself on the side of a hill, sitting down, staring at the sunset. Instead of sitting in the middle, which she didn't like, she preferred Rio or Yuri to sit in the middle. Rio was always the one in the middle._

"_What's so damn great about the sunset?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed, a irritated look on her face._

"_But you like the sunset." Rio said, turning her head and smiling softly._

_Shun curled her upper lip and scoffed, making both women smile beside her. She gazed at the sunset with a tired expression, resting her cheek on her palm, her elbow resting on her knee. Both Rio and Yuri glanced at her and furrowed their eyebrows. Was she bored? When the sun went down, Shun stood up._

"_Okay, it's over. I'm leaving." Shun said, about to turn around._

_She was pulled down by Rio, making her growl and glare at her._

"_Stay and watch the stars with us." Rio said, smiling brightly._

"_Why?" Shun asked, a deep frown on her face._

"_Please?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows, giving her friend a saddened look._

_Shun stared at her before scoffing and rolling her eyes, muttering an okay, making both women smile. She watched as the stars came out, eyes dull, mouth in a firm line. She turned her head, staring at the two women, seeing their eyes wide with fascination, smiles on their faces. She stared at them, seeing Rio and Yuri point to several stars._

_Shun blinked once, watching as the two smiled. A small smile graced her lips, chuckling._

-:-

Shun slowly opened her eyes groggily, blinking several times, her vision clouded. What the hell? She looked to the sides. Where was she? From looking around the room, she had to guess she was in the fourth division. It was night. The bandages on her face were tight, making her frown, feeling bandages on her whole body. When she glanced at her arm, noticing that it wasn't sore, she flicked her eyes to the sleeping person.

Yuri.

She was snoring lightly, sitting in a chair, her head and arms on the bed, resting her head on her arms. Shun blinked before looking to the other side.

Rio.

She was in the same position. Shun stared at the two of them, using her arm to push herself up. Sitting down, she stared at the two, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. How long has she been sleeping? She looked to the side, hearing her zanpakuto.

_Hello, Shun. Nice to know you are up once again._

_How long have I been out?_

_Well, I was out as well as you, so I do not know._

Shun frowned. Good for nothing bastard.

_You and I are connected, Shun. Need it remind you... I hear every damn thing you say!_

_I don't give a fuck._

_Oh, and me hearing you say you were sorry was nothing? You apologized to me and you don't even have the decency to see if I am all right?_

Shun widened her eyes, remembering that her blade broke, turning her head, seeing it on the table, along with the other items she had during the time of the fight. She sighed out of relief when she saw that it was back to normal. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_Sorry._

_Full of apologies, aren't you?_

_Yeah, apparently. Never apologized to someone so damn much. Speaking of apologies, how much did I apologize to..._

Shun glanced at the two women.

_These two?_

_Too much for me._

_Shut up._

_I love you, too._

Shun's face turned bright red, a deep frown on her face. Stupid fluff ball. She turned her head and scoffed, eyes closed. She heard an intake of air, the bed moving slightly, making her open her eyes and turn her head. Rio widened her eyes, seeing that Shun was sitting up. She smiled brightly and leaned forward.

"Shu-"

A finger was placed against her lips, Shun's eyes wide with rage, eyebrows pulled together, lip curled back.

"Shut up! Do you wanna wake her?" Shun whispered harshly, motioning to the still sleeping woman.

Rio's face was bright red when Shun removed her finger, nodding slowly. The green eyed woman stared at Shun, closing her eyes with a sad smile. Shun scoffed and rolled her eyes at the look on the woman.

"Get that pathetic look of your face." Shun ordered, leaning against the pillow.

"Yes, Shun-_sama_." Rio said, closing her eyes with a bright smile. Her smile widened when she heard the woman growl. "I bet someone will be happy to know their _woman_ is up."

Shun raised an eyebrow curiously. What the hell was she talking about? Rio smiled softly when she saw the confused look on her friend's face, lowering her head. Poor Shun. She has no idea what's in for her when she goes back to her division.

"You bet someone will be happy knowing their woman is up...?" Shun muttered, still confused. Her eyes hardened, a deep frown on her face. "I am not Captain Zaraki's woman!"

"And you seemed to know who I was speaking of." Rio said, giggling quietly.

Tora no Yuki started laughing hysterically from Shun's inner world.

Shun flinched, her face turning bright red from embarrassment. Rio covered her mouth, continuing to giggle until... a hand was placed on her head. She widened her eyes, drawing in a sharp breath, turning her head to stare at her friend. Shun was staring at her with an unreadable expression, making her stare at her friend, frozen in place. Shun slowly moved her hand on Rio's head, making the green eyed woman stare at her. A smirk spread across Shun's face.

"I'm glad... to see you again, Rio." Shun muttered, making Rio's face turn red.

Shun grinned widely, closing her eyes, making Rio smile softly, nodding her head.

"Now, what're you two doing in here?" Shun asked, removing her hand from the woman's head, raising an eyebrow. "It's after hours... I think."

"Captain Unohana said we could spend the night." Rio said, smiling softly.

"...On chairs?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... there's not enough room on the be-"

Rio widened her eyes when Shun grabbed the back of Yuri's robes, lifting her onto the bed, turning her head and staring at her with a hard expression. She motioned her to lay on the bed. Rio slowly nodded, standing up and slowly laying down, hoping that her friend wasn't uncomfortable. She drew in a sharp breath when Shun took a deep breath, hoping she didn't hurt her.

"...Bet I look like a bandaged monster or something." Shun muttered, reaching up towards her face, pulling off the bandages, the green eyed woman able to see her face now.

"But, Shun, you have to keep those on!" Rio whispered, eyes wide, shaking her head.

"I don't care. They're fucking tight." Shun said, rubbing her face.

She sighed and laid back, closing her eyes, eyebrows pulled together. Rio stared at her, seeing her chest go up and down evenly, already asleep. She smiled. Shun was still exhausted. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the woman, seeing that Yuri had already embraced her, her body curled against Shun's. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're still happy with us as your friends." Rio muttered, curling against the woman.

-:-

What Shun wasn't expecting when she woke up... was someone crashing onto her stomach, making her eyes snap wide open, everyone in the division hearing a yell. Both Rio and Yuri sat up, their eyes wide, both immediately up from the sudden outburst.

"Grouchy-chan! You're up!"

Shun opened her eyes, glaring at the person sitting on her.

"...Lieutenant Kusajishi." Shun muttered, clenching her hand, looking pale from the sudden pain that coursed through her body when the small shinigami jumped on her.

Yuri turned her head and widened her eyes, her eyes welling up with tears. Her lips trembled, gaining Shun's attention and making the woman frown at what she saw.

"Kitty." Yuri whimpered, shoulders shaking.

Shun opened her mouth to tell Yuri the same thing she told Rio the night before, when a sudden shiver went through her body, widening her eyes. She swallowed hard, staring at the ceiling in horror. Shit!

"Ken-chan! Grouchy-chan's finally up!" Yachiru yelled, smiling brightly, looking towards the door.

Shun paled.

Fucking hell!

Both Rio and Yuri jumped when the door was slammed open, a dark look on the Captain. Kenpachi glared at the woman, making her glare back, a frown on her face. Before Rio and Yuri could try to calm the man, Yachiru had grabbed their wrists, pulling them towards the door. Kenpachi slammed the door shut.

"...Hey." Shun said, a wide grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Kenpachi snapped, making the woman immediately frown and glare at him once more.

"What do you want?" Shun asked, leaning against the pillow and rubbing the back of her neck, closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she heard stomping, seeing the Captain standing right next to the bed. Several curses went through her head. She sighed and sat up, staring at the Captain with a bored expression. Kenpachi frowned, arms folded over his chest. Shun would of probably be doing that too, if she had her other arm, so she could only keep her arm by her side.

"...Fucking idiot." Kenpachi said, grabbing the front of the woman's robes.

Shun widened her eyes when she was lifted up, widening her eyes when she felt the Captain's lips against hers. Her face immediately turned bright red, set back down. Oh, god. She shook her head, glaring at the Captain.

"The fuck was that for?" Shun asked, scowling deeply.

"For being an idiot." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes, looking quite pissed.

"Oh, man, I wonder what you'd do if I was retarded." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Sorr-"

"I don't need your damn apology!" Kenpachi snapped, rolling his eyes, frowning deeply.

"Fine then. But remember... this is the only time I'm ever apologizing to anyone." Shun said, closing her eyes with a scowl. "What do you want anyway? I have one fucking arm and you just kissed me. Wouldn't you be grossed out or something?"

"You're my woman, so shut up the fuck up or I'm going to make you." Kenpachi said, sitting down, still glaring at the woman.

Shun flinched.

"I'M NOT YOUR WOMA-"

She stopped when a box was thrust into her face, making her pause and blink. She stared at the black box for several moments before looking up, seeing that the Captain was still pissed. Grabbing the box, she set it in front of her, never having anyone give her anything before. She opened the top and widened her eyes slightly. She picked up the item inside the box.

"A collar?" Shun asked, turning her head and staring at the Captain questioningly.

"That fucking arrancar broke your other one, so I got you a new one." Kenpachi said, looking away with a frown, closing his eyes.

Shun blinked before grinning widely. She looked the new collar over, seeing that it was leather and black, a small bell attached to it. She smirked when she saw her name on the collar, turning her head and grinning at the Captain.

"Is this one like the other one or something?" Shun asked, meaning if the Captain put it on it would never be taken off by anyone except for him.

"Yeah."

"Great." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"The old fart said he felt your reiatsu rise last night and he's calling a meeting later on today. Which you have to come to." Kenpachi said, grabbing the collar, motioning the woman to turn around. Shun frowned deeply.

"Shit. Bet I'm going to be punished or something." Shun said, reluctantly turning around, feeling the Captain put the collar on.

Her face turned bright red when his skin touched hers. She curled her upper lip. So stupid. Once he was done, the collar glowed before dying down, Shun grabbing the collar with a scowl.

"Hope so."

She flinched and turned around, glaring at the Captain.

"You _hope_ I get punished!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger.

"You left. Of course you would be." Kenpachi said, folding his arms over his chest, a wide smirk on his face.

Shun's eye twitched, looking away, frowning deeply. Punished. She scoffed. What the hell was she going to be punished for? Killing the bastard that raped both Rio and Yuri? She scoffed. A stupid reason. She turned her head, glaring at the Captain, seeing him glare back at her.

"Get dressed. It's in half an hour." Kenpachi said, standing up.

"WHAT?" Shun yelled, widening her eyes.

Her mouth hung open. Half an hour? You gotta be kidding. She frowned and threw the blankets to the side, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing on the floor. Her legs felt like jelly. She walked towards the table, grabbing her uniform. She looked at her one arm.

"Want help?" Kenpachi asked, a smirk on his face.

"NO!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the Captain, her face bright red. "Now get out! I'll show you I can dress myself just fine."

"I'll come back in five minutes to see if you could do it. If not, I'm helping you." Kenpachi said, a wide grin on his face, turning towards the door and walking out.

Shun frowned and looked at the uniform.

Shit.

-:-

Shun was standing outside the meeting hall, leaning against the wall, still not strong enough to stand for long. Her eyes were closed, eyebrows pulled together, Rio and Yuri already inside the room. Both the guards stared at her, their eyes wide, instantly recognizing her when she walked down the hall. Shun ignored them. She was still concentrating on what happened before. Apparently, having one arm and putting clothes on was very hard. And true on his word, the Captain walked in five minutes later and helped her... with wandering hands.

Her face turned bright red, scoffing.

"Shun Masuyo."

She opened her eyes and looked towards the double doors, pushing herself off the wall and towards the doors. Both guards bowed down to her, making her raise an eyebrow, and watched as the doors opened. She walked through the doors and went inside, widening her eyes when Yuri jumped towards her.

"No, you damn idiot!" Shun yelled, holding her arm out.

Too late.

Yuri made contact with her, both hitting the floor. Well, Shun did. Yuri wasn't, since she landed on Shun.

"Kitty! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yuri yelled, rubbing her face against her friend's cheek, making Shun's eye twitch.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Shun yelled, pushing the woman off of her, glaring at her and shaking in anger, ignoring the tears welling up in her friend's eyes. "I have only one fucking arm! How the hell am I supposed to defend myself against your damn hugs!"

Yuri sniffed and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Kitty."

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the smaller woman, a tinge of red on her face. She heard a chuckle, making her look up, widening her eyes when she saw the group of Captains. Her face turned bright red from embarrassment, glaring at Yuri, seeing her grin. She sighed and stood up, bowing to the group. She fell forward, hitting the floor, widening her eyes. Still too damn weak! She cursed and pushed herself up, rubbing her forehead.

"She's acting clumsy." Ichigo commented, blinking several times, a few of the Captains nodding along with him.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, standing up and scowling.

She stared at Ichigo, making the orange haired man blink when he saw her raise an eyebrow. Shun blinked several times, staring at the man questioningly.

"...You're a Captain?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo flinched and glared at the woman. She already knew that! Shun ignored him and looked forward, staring at the Head Captain. She bowed slightly, not wanting to bow deeply, since she might fall again.

"You... called... Head Captain?" Shun asked, looking to the side, frowning deeply, kind of scared of the Head Captain.

"Yes."

She felt a shiver go through her body, closing her eyes. Great. There it was. She was going to die.

"Have you told Rio Sachiko and Yuri Hikari the reason of your leaving?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Huh?"

Shun blinked several times, a dumbfounded expression on her face, wondering if the Captain was actually asking that. She glanced at her friends, seeing them bowing deeply. She lightly shook her head, making the Head Captain nod.

"Why did you, Shun Masuyo, leave?" Yamamoto asked, opening his eyes slightly.

Shun felt a shiver go through her body once more when the Captain's eyes bore into hers. One scary old man. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I left because of them." Shun said, looking to the side.

Both Rio and Yuri cringed, furrowing their eyebrows, still looking at the floor.

"Is the reason because you three had a fight?" Yamamoto asked.

Shun snapped her eyes wide open, turning her head, eyebrows pulled together.

"What? No!" Shun yelled, shaking her head.

Both Rio and Yuri blinked, looking up at their friends, furrowing their eyebrows. She didn't leave because they had a fight? The Head Captain had summoned them inside first and asked them why they thought Shun had left. They said it was because they had a fight, maybe.

"I left because of them. But that was only because I wanted to kill that bastard that hurt them!" Shun yelled, narrowing her eyes and curling her lip back. "I had him cornered but that bastard got away and came here! I tried to kill him before he made his way into the Soul Society!"

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, their mouth falling open.

"Anybody would've been able to figure a plan as simple as that." Shun said, a blank look on her face.

She blinked when she noticed that most of everyone in the room cringed, including the two next to her, Rio the usual one in the middle. Shun raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why they cringed. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"...You couldn't figure out something as simple as that?" Shun asked, seeing most of the people avoid eye contact.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But other than that... I knew that bastard had had to contact his family, so I had Tora no Yuki ask both of their zanpakuto," She nodded her head towards the two women. "if they could go into the Rukongai and gather information for me. Since Tora no Yuki and I practically know what the other is thinking about, I was able to know what they figured out." She narrowed her eyes. "But the family was already gone, making me figure out they were doing something for the boy. I just didn't know what." She said, looking at the floor with narrowed eyes.

She blinked and looked up.

"Where are they anyways?"

"Well, after everything, when you killed the arrancar, they left and we couldn't fine them since." Ichigo said, a sigh leaving his mouth, shaking his head.

Shun narrowed her eyes and nodded. So... they left. A smirk spread across her face. Good.

"I have a question for you, woman."

She blinked and turned her head, everyone putting their attention on the twelfth division Captain, both Rio and Yuri standing up and blinking. Shun stared at the Captain for several seconds before frowning.

"Kurotsuchi." Shun said, glaring at the Captain.

Everyone in the room stared at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Shun raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You _remember_ him?" Rio asked, shocked beyond relief.

"Of course I do. He's the one that gave me a tail." Shun growled, clenching her hand, curling her upper lip.

Well... that was understandable... maybe.

"How was someone like _you_ able to hack into _my_ computer?" Kurotsuchi asked, eyes narrowed, glaring at the woman.

Shun blinked before she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"_No one_ is able to hack into _my_ computer, yet _you_ did it!" Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at the woman, hands clenched.

"What? You think it took only a couple minutes or something?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, frowning deeply, staring at the man like he was crazy.

Everyone blinked and stared at her questioningly.

"...How long did it take?" Ukitake asked, kind of shocked that someone was able to hack into the mad scientist's computer.

"Three days." Shun said, seeing everyone in the room widen their eyes. "It took only one day to make a plan of how to kill that bastard. Took three days to hack into the bastar- _Captain's_ computer."

"That's why you were holed up in your room for four days?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Though.. had to hack into it with this." Shun said, reaching into her uniform and pulling out a cell phone, aka, hollow detector.

Everyone looked at the phone.

She used _that_?

"It was hard." Shun said, frowning deeply, remembering how hard it was. "Pretty nice computer, though." She said, turning her head and staring at the Captain with a smirk.

Kurotsuchi widened his eyes slightly before coughing, looking away with a frown, nodding. He was not used to having compliments. Shun grinned widely. Sure was a nice computer. She just wished she could have spent more time looking through it.

She narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line. Everyone blinked when she was suddenly quiet, seeing her looking to the side.

"I _am_ sorry... for everything I did." Shun muttered, making everyone widen their eyes.

_Full of apologies._

_Shut up._

"It was stupid for me to leave and cause hell." Shun said, closing her eyes with a deep sigh. "I hurt those close to me... and it made me pissed off." She said, shaking her head.

"...Hard to believe you apologized again and cried." Ichigo said, eyes wide with shock.

Shun snapped her eyes wide open, frozen in spot, turning her head and staring at the orange haired man in shock.

"...I what?"

"You... cried." Ichigo said, wondering why the woman looked like she was told something horrible.

Shun blinked several times, her eyes still wide. She chuckled nervously, eyebrows furrowed, taking a step back.

"You're kidding... right?" Shun asked, not believing a word the man was saying.

Ichigo shook his head, making Shun widen her eyes. Rio and Yuri blinked, staring at their friend curiously. Did she forget she cried and apologized? Shun closed her eyes and slouched her shoulders forward, sighing deeply.

"Barely cry but I cry in front of a fucking crowd." Shun muttered, putting her hand against her forehead, sighing once more. "Fucking great, ain't it?"

_Yes._

_I wasn't asking you!_

"You... barely cry?" Ichigo asked, widening his eyes with shock.

"Yeah." Shun said, standing straight, shaking her head. She stared at the orange haired man for several seconds before widening her eyes, snapping her fingers. "Oh, yeah!"

She reached into her robes, pulling out a small box, making everyone raise an eyebrow questioningly. Shun pushed several buttons and threw the small box into the air, everyone widening their eyes when it grew in size and landed on the floor. Shun walked over to it and opened it.

"Where did you get that?" Kurotsuchi asked, glaring at the woman.

"Urahara." Shun said, turning her head, smirking at the Captain.

The scientist frowned deeply. Shun reached inside, digging around, raising her eyebrows when she found something.

"Strawberry, your dad said he wanted you... to have this back." Shun said, holding up something, making Ichigo widen his eyes.

"K... Kon!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the stuffed animal.

The tiger blinked and looked up, recognizing the man.

"Ichigo! Where were you? I was waiting in your room forever!" Kon yelled, glaring at the Captain, throwing a fit.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes, throwing the stuffed tiger towards Ichigo, who caught it. Shun scoffed, eyebrows pulled together. She looked away, making Ichigo blink.

"Your family... said they miss you." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Ichigo widened his eyes slightly. Karin said she had seen Shun in the World of the Living... he closed his eyes and nodded, inwardly smiling. He was glad they were okay. Shun frowned and looked at her arm, eyes narrowed. Yamamoto saw where he gaze was directed, seeing her sigh and close the box, pushing several buttons, seeing the box grow smaller. She picked it up and put it back in her robes.

"I have requested Orihime Inoue to come here." Yamamoto said, gaining everyone's attention. "She is here to heal your arm."

Shun narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"Who the hell's that?" Shun asked, having already forgotten the woman. "And how the hell is she going to heal my arm when it's gone?" She asked, confused.

"You will see." Yamamoto said, leaving the woman frowning in confusion.

Shun widened her eyes, gaining everyone's attention once more. She grinned and looked straight ahead.

"I... gotta go." Shun said, chuckling.

"Why?" Rio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you two to catch me." Shun said, meaning the two women beside her.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm about to fall." Shun said, falling forward, hitting the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?"

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, along with everyone else, bending down and grabbing Shun, lifting her up, everyone seeing disoriented look on her face. Ichigo smirked, wondering how amazing Shun was. She never took anyone's crap and even stood up against Kenpachi. But it looked like she couldn't go up against the Head Captain.

"I wish I had your skills when you first started fighting." Ichigo said, sighing with a smirk, wondering how she was when she first fought, seeing the woman look up.

Shun blinked and started laughing, making everyone raise their eyebrows curiously.

"I don't think you would have." Shun said, grinning widely.

"Why?"

_When Shun first started fighting when she was by herself... it wasn't good. She was walking through the woods when people surrounded her, making her narrow her eyes and frown, hearing them demand her of her sword. She grabbed the grip of her sword, unsheathing it, widening her eyes when her hand slipped. The sword fell to the ground, making everyone look at it. Shun's face turned bright red before grabbing the sword and jumping towards one of the thugs._

_Shun swung her sword, widening her eyes when she spun all the way around, falling to the ground._

_Shun ran towards someone, sword in hand, a wide grin on her face. She widened her eyes when she suddenly slipped._

_Shun ran from a large group of men, eyes wide, arms pumping back and forth. Big mistake to bother a large group._

_She remembered how she first fought, all different fights, still an amateur fighter._

"'Cause I sucked." Shun said, smirking from the memories, before she even met the two women holding her up. "Now... can I go?" She asked, closing her eyes, lowering her head, panting.

She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Yes."

She nodded, trying to stand on her own, almost falling again. She frowned when Rio and Yuri caught her again. She wanted her strength back.

"Shun... you should be happy." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Why?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Because you have a lot of great friends!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, making the woman roll her eyes.

"And where are these friends?" Shun asked, eyes closed, eyebrows pulled together.

"Here!" Yuri yelled, hugging the woman, making the woman widen her eyes.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"

Shun pushed against the woman, trying to get her off, making everyone in the room smile or grin. Rio blinked. Oh, yeah. That's right.

"Shun, you should know that Ichigo had gathered information about you, wanting to know what you did before you left." Rio said, closing her eyes and smiling.

Shun stopped moving, making everyone blinked. Yuri blinked several times before looking up at her friend's face, widening her eyes and paling. Rio looked at Shun and widened her eyes. Both women jumped away from their friend, running and hiding behind their Captains, making everyone blink. Shun lowered her head, back slouched, hand clenched.

"He... what?" Shun asked, turning her head, glaring at the group, making them widen their eyes at her dark expression.

Ichigo paled when she turned around, glaring at him.

"I-I-I only did that because I just wan-wanted to know why you left!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, paling, wondering how someone could look so vicious.

"Don't you know never to look into a woman's life?" Shun asked, lip curled back, walking towards the orange haired man, reaching for the grip of her sword.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing Shun unsheathe her sword, pointing it at him.

"I don't care if I'm weak at the moment," She narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"MEETING DISMISSED!" Ichigo yelled, running past the woman, through the doors and down the hall, his eyes the size of dinner plates, holding Kon tightly.

Shun grinned maniacally, narrowing her eyes, her reiatsu starting to rise, her light blue reiatsu visible around her. Her face darkened, chuckling darkly, making shivers go up everyone's spine.

"Looks like we're playing cat and mouse!" Shun yelled, turning around, a large grin on her face. She threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "Then I guess I'm the CAT!" She yelled, running down the hall, a trail of dust following her, the bell from her collar jingling.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes before lowering their heads with smiles. It looked... like Shun was back to normal. Rio blinked and looked up. She still had yet to tell Shun the news. She smiled. She'll tell her later.

At the moment... they had to try and stop her from trying to kill Ichigo Kurosaki.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N** I'd like to thank

rosewhip889

gnarley-

Black Cat Angel

ShatterTheHeavens

KouriKanji

tigergirl93

katiegirl101199

music fans

AirMage99

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! _Almost_ done. Almost, almost, almost, _almost_ done! I'm desperately trying to finish this and take yet another break. It's taking so damn long. D: So don't worry peoples, this story is going to be _finished_! I won't stop until it's done. I also thank all those that have stayed with this story. Really glad you guys stayed and didn't abandon the story. =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

Shun was dragged to the Head Captain's office, after chasing Ichigo, and was standing near her friends with a scowl. All the other Captains were in the room as well, along with a big chested woman. Shun had eyed her with a frown, wondering why she was there. She looked familiar, but nothing clicked in her mind. She stared at the woman with a concentrated look, _trying_ in vain to remember her.

"Are you okay, Shun?" Rio asked, blinking curiously.

"Fine... just trying to remember this woman." Shun said, nodding to the big chested woman.

Hell, her breasts were bigger than hers.

She frowned when she felt the usual weight on her back, Yuri grinning widely and rubbing her cheek against hers. She glared at her friend, frowning deeply, wondering why she had to be attached to her so much. Rio smiled softly, seeing Yuri shake her head when Shun told her to get off. She blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"Gotta question." Shun said, looking at her two friends and seeing them blink.

"What is it?"

"How long have I been out?" Shun asked, not really knowing.

"For... about two and a half weeks." Rio said, smiling.

Shun widened her eyes with shock. Two fucking weeks! That was nuts! She was out for two weeks? She frowned and looked to the side, cursing.

"Um..."

Shun snapped her attention to the smaller woman, eyes narrowed, a deep frown on her face. The big breasted chick, Shun having no idea what to call her, smiled. The woman rolled her eyes. Damn. She was one of those happy people.

"Can you step over here please? I'm going to heal your arm now." She said, smiling.

Shun went to do that, only to frown and turn her head, seeing that Yuri refused to let go. Rio, seeing the woman's irritation, grabbed Yuri and pulled her off. Shun rolled her eyes and scoffed, standing in front of the woman these Captains said could fix her arm. Just how the hell was she going to do that when her arm was gone?

"Soten Kishun, I reject." Orihime said, holding her hands out towards the woman's right side.

Shun, Rio, and Yuri widened their eyes when something shot out of the girl's hairpin, a yellow barrier covering Shun's right side, the woman shocked. Everyone else seemed to almost know what the reaction of the women would be.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Shun muttered, eyes wide with shock, lips parted slightly.

Her eyes grew wider when she saw... her arm growing back.(Doesn't that sound stupid?) What kind of ability was this? Orihime was soon done, the two small fairies, which they looked like to the three women, going back to her hairpins. The woman smiled and stared at the woman. Shun raised her right arm, staring at it in astonishment. How the fuck...?

Something then amazing happened at that moment.

Which made everyone widen their eyes to the size of dinner plates.

Shun... hugged Orihime.

"THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" Shun yelled, hugging the smaller woman with all her might, which was... a bad thing.

Orihime was desperately trying to get out of the woman's embrace feeling like she wasn't breathing. Shun released the woman with a wide grin, turning her head to raise an eyebrow when she saw Rio and Yuri's expressions.

"Y-You... _hugged_ someone." Yuri said, pointing at her friend in shock.

"...So?" Shun said, folding her arms over her chest, feeling a smirk spread across her face.

She was able to fold her arms again.

She turned around to stare at the woman, making Orihime blink and smile brightly.

"What's your name, girl?" Shun asked, already having forgotten the woman's name.

"Orihime Inoue."

Shun nodded.

Before anyone knew it, Shun walked towards the double doors, making everyone snap their attention towards the woman intending to leave. Orihime blinked and stared at the woman. If she asked for her name, did that mean she didn't remember her?

"Shun Masuyo." A petite voice said, out loud, making everyone pause.

Shun stopped and turned her head, staring at the Captain of the fourth, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She stopped walking and turned, too happy to scoff and keep walking. Unohana smiled softly and closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly, her hands clasped in front of her. Huh. Almost like Rio.

"After everything that has happened..."

"Yeah?" Shun said, narrowing her eyes, a frown coming to her face, not liking the feeling of dread that spread throughout her body.

"I would like you to come to my office for anger management." Unohana said, smiling.

Shun widened her eyes, both Rio and Yuri coughing and covering their mouths, their shoulders shaking. Kenpachi grinned. Nice. Shun's lips parted, staring at the Captain like she was crazy. She ran for the door.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Shun yelled, almost making it to the doors.

Rio and Yuri jumped in the air, smiles on their faces, making Shun widen her eyes and turn around, all three of them topping to the ground. Shun pushed herself up, turning her head, glaring at the two women, baring her teeth.

"You-"

"We love you, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely. "We're glad you're back!"

Shun blinked, closing her mouth, her face turning bright red. She frowned and looked away, lifting her arm and patting both of the women on the head. She grumbled curses, Rio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shun turned her head and stared at the Captain of the fourth, shivering when her smile darkened. Shit! She had to run!

"C'mon! Get off! I have to get outta here!" Shun yelled, pushing both women off of her.

"Wait!" Rio yelled, her eyes wide, sweating.

Shun paused, one of her legs in the air to show that she was about to run. She put her leg down and turned around to raise an eyebrow when Rio motioned her closer. Yuri's smile widened. She knew what Rio was about to say.

"Kitty!" Yuri yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Shun stopped and turned her head, staring at the brown haired woman, Rio feeling herself relax.

"What?"

"I love my Captain!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

Hitsugaya's face turned bright red, closing his eyes with a frown, everyone turning his attention towards him in shock. Shun blinked and stared at her friend, making Yuri blink and lower her arms. She was quiet. All of a sudden...

a grin spread across Shun's face.

Shun threw her head back and started laughing loudly, making everyone blink and widen their eyes with shock. She was _laughing_. Shun put a hand to her forehead, laughing harder, making Rio and Yuri glance at each other. What was so funny? Shun turned around and laughed, eyes closed tightly, not able to breathe.

"You're serious?" Shun asked, her eyes wide, a grin on her face, panting slightly.

Yuri nodded, making the woman double over in laughter, making the woman furrow her eyebrows. What was so funny? What was she doing that was making Shun laugh?

"Rio loves her Captain, too." Yuri said, pointing to the green eyed woman.

Shun started laughing harder, yelling that she couldn't breathe, making Rio purse her lips and narrow her eyes. When Shun calmed down, she stood straight, still grinning widely. The thought of the two loving their Captains was hilarious. Especially since three years before they didn't know what love even was.

"And what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Shun asked, looking at the green eyed woman, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Rio frowned and motioned Shun closer, blushing, making the angry woman raise an eyebrow. She was blushing? Shrugging, she leaned forward, putting her ear close to Rio's mouth. The woman whispered. Shun frowned.

"Speak louder."

Rio swallowed hard and furrowed her eyebrows. She whispered once more, making Shun blink. Did she hear right? She asked Rio to repeat what she said. Rio did just that. Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open. She started laughing again, making everyone widen their eyes when she fell back and hit the floor, hitting the hardwood with her hand. Shun turned around, staring at her friend with a large grin.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Shun yelled, holding her stomach, panting heavily before laughing again.

Everyone widened their eyes, their jaws falling open. In unison, everyone stared at the sixth division Captain, seeing that his eyes were closed, his expression indifferent. Shun hit the floor, trying to breathe. She stood up, letting out a breath.

"Ah, good laugh." Shun said, grinning widely. She looked towards Rio, smirking, making the woman purse her lips and blush. "Gonna consummate the marriage after you get married?"

She threw her head back and laughed, walking towards the door, Rio's face red, her eyebrows pulled together, lips pursed. Yuri widened her eyes and looked down with a blush. Shun touched the door to open it, when Rio dared to ask a question that could have her hit by the woman.

"It's not like _you_ know love, right?"

Shun didn't move, her hand still on the door, her back towards everyone. Yuri widened her eyes and gave her friend a panicked look, Rio giving her the same look. Oh, they were going to be killed. Shun turned her head, her mouth in a firm line, her eyes narrowed. Orihime looked between all three people, having _no_ idea what was going on. Shun stared at her friends with an indifferent look.

She closed her eyes and gave a lop-sided grin.

"I sorta understand that emotion."

Is all she said before opening the door and leaving. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, along with everyone else, staring at the door in shock. What did she say?

Orihime was confused.

What was going on?

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. She _sort of _understood love? Did that mean she finally liked someone? He didn't know. When he looked forward, that's when he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him. He frowned. What the hell were they staring at?

-:-

Rio walked down the street with Yuri, her head lowered, her face bright red. Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, patting her friend's head, making the green eyed woman smile sadly. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Does that mean Shun knows love now?" Rio asked, staring at her friend.

"Maybe." Yuri said, shrugging.

They looked up in thought. Since they had joined the Gotei thirteen Shun was the same. She didn't care about anyone she didn't know. She beat up anyone that hurt them, and still does. She did kill... him. She would ignore anyone that tried to talk to her. But after several months in the eleventh squad, she had started to act differently around a small group.

All the top people of the eleventh squad.

They didn't think Shun even knew she considered that group her friends.

She started hanging out with them more, even remembering their names. They guess she considered them friends a little while after being ordered to do the paperwork. And they figured that the Captain started to notice her after several months of her in the division. Of course, Shun didn't know why he was following her, they also guessed that the Captain didn't as well.

Now Shun was saying she knew a little of love, just a little.

"Maybe Kitty like Captain Zaraki." Yuri said, a large smile on her face.

"Maybe... but all we know about Shun's love life is... nothing." Rio said, closing her eyes with a sigh, shrugging. "She probably wouldn't even know how to talk to someone she liked, or admired. Same thing."

"Yeah..." Yuri said, nodding. "Neither do we."

Rio blushed in embarrassment, clearing her throat.

"Yeah."

"Talking about someone behind their back is a bad thing, you know."

Both women screamed loudly, turning around, seeing Shun staring at them with a frown, her arms folded over her chest. They widened their eyes and paled, giggling nervously, making Shun narrow her eyes.

"What were you two talking about?" Shun asked, only hearing part of the conversation.

"Nothing." Rio said, smiling.

Shun grunted. Rio and Yuri smiled nervously, blinking when Shun patted their heads, walking by them. They stared after her, their eyes wide. It seemed... Shun changed after she returned. But they couldn't figure out what. Their eyes welled up with tears, furrowing their eyebrows, staring after their friend. Shun turned around and raised an eyebrow when she saw the looks on her friends.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked, turning around to face her friends, arms still folded over her chest.

Rio and Yuri's lips trembled, the latter sniffling and wiping her eyes. Shun's eyebrows drew together, wondering why they were crying. Yuri walked forward and wrapped her arms around the woman, making Shun raise an eyebrow and look down. The hell? Yuri's shoulders shook, her eyes closed tightly, tears rolling down their faces.

Shun opened her mouth to ask what she was doing when Rio hugged her as well, making her blink and tilt her head. What the _hell_ were they doing? Rio swallowed hard, eyes closed tightly, holding her friend tightly.

They were _so_ happy... Shun was back.

Shun narrowed her eyes and frowned. She looked to the side, arms folded over her chest, not making any move to comfort her friends.

"Stop crying... I don't know what the hell I did, so I'm confused as hell."

-:-

Rio walked onto the courtyard, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. Shun was angry and yelling at her and Yuri, asking why they were crying. Shun still didn't know why people cried. She always guessed it was always sad tears. But their tears were of happiness. So, Shun was yelling at them and asking what she had done to make them cry.

She cared about them.

A smile graced Rio's lips, closing her eyes. She stopped and turned her head, hearing someone call her name. She smiled when she saw the brown haired man walk towards her with a tired expression.

"Rio." Starrk said, nodding towards the woman.

"Hello, Starrk." Rio said, closing her eyes with a smile.

"I hear your friend has woken up." Starrk said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, yes. I'm so glad she's awake." Rio said, looking down with a soft smile, feeling her heart flutter. Shun has been in her life for a _long_ time. Of course she would deeply care for her. "She's like my family."

"That's a nice thing to say." Starrk said, closing his eyes. "She fought hard for you and your other friend, even though she was close to death."

Rio looked up and stared at the man, seeing him open his eyes and stare at her. Shun... was close to death? She widened her eyes slightly. She hadn't seen that. She knew that Shun would make it and kill Hikaru. But her efforts cost an arm. Thankfully it was returned.

"Shun... is strong." Rio said, looking up with a bright smile. "She can never die."

Starrk stared at the woman, eyes narrowed. She was so sure about her friend. Rio continued to smile until she screeched when someone put their arm around her shoulders, making her look to the side.

"Yep! Gotta agree with ya, Princess! Shunny can never die, but jus' remember somethin'. Not everyone's invincible." Kaen said, closing his eyes with a nod, a smirk on his face. "Now, how 'bout we go fer a little walk... to yer fiance." He whispered with a large grin.

Rio blushed deeply, pursing her lips, making the snake grin before standing straight. He pointed in a random direction.

"Thataway!"

"He's that way." Starrk said, looking in another direction.

Kaen Hebi paused. He turned around and pointed in the direction Starrk was looking.

"Thataway!" He yelled before glowing and disappearing.

Rio blinked before closing her eyes and smiling. She was glad Kaen Hebi was her zanpakuto... just a little glad. She should be glad that he cares about her.

_Who the hell said I cared 'bout ya?_

Rio smiled, knowing that Kaen Hebi's face was red with embarrassment. She bowed to Starrk and walked away, smiling brightly. Shun... was an idiot. She closed her eyes and giggled.

-:-

"Shiro-chan!" Yuri yelled, smiling brightly.

"Y-Yuri!" Hitsugaya whispered harshly, putting a finger over his lips to silently tell the woman never to call him that in public, his face red.

Yuri put her own finger in front of her mouth, nodding and making the Captain nod back with a sigh, a smile on his face. Yuri closed her eyes and grinned widely. Hitsugaya gazed at the woman, his eyes soft, a rare look in his eyes.

Yuri... was one of the ones, along Momo and Matsumoto, to see him with a smile. When she wasn't around he would be serious and work. Before she met him he was the same, always working, always serious. Then she yelled out that he was cute. At first he thought she was just one of those women that was like Matsumoto, always happy.

But then he found out about her past.

About how she was alone.

Her twin brother killed.

Having been... raped.

He was furious when he heard. He wanted to kill the one that did that. When he first saw the man, having went to Hueco Mundo and turned into a hollow, he wanted to cut his head off. But the Head Captain had said that the fight belonged to all three women.

Even though Yuri always smiled... she had a rough life.

"Can we go get watermelons?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya sighed, needing to work. "Yes."

Yuri squealed happily, running on ahead, making Hitsugaya smile before walking after her. Matsumoto smiled from around the corner of the building. They made such an adorable couple.

Hitsugaya walked after the woman, eyes narrowed. Yuri had spent so much time sulking when her friend had gone, now she was smiling all the time. Even went to the fourth division to sleep with her friend.

"Yuri, how is your friend?" Hitsugaya asked, walking along side the woman.

"Kitty? She's doing fine." Yuri said, smiling brightly. "And somehow... it seems she changed."

"Somehow?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kitty usually has a frown on her face... but she's telling people she's sorry... she hugged someone... and she laughed. She never does that. But Kitty still frowns." Yuri said, smiling brightly. "Even though Kitty's mean, I don't think I would want her to change."

Hitsugaya frowned. Some people thought otherwise.

But, if Yuri was happy, he was happy. He turned his head and stared at the woman with a smile, seeing her smile back. He was just glad she was happy again. Seeing her depressed didn't suit well with him. He always sees her with a smile on her face.

His expression darkened.

And if her friend made her depressed again... no telling what he'll do.

-:-

"-AND WE HAD TO DEAL WITH HIS SHIT FOR WEEKS!"

"DO I GIVE A DAMN?"

"YOU SHOULD! HE FUCKING SNAPPED AT ANYONE THAT EVEN WENT CLOSE TO HIM!"

"WHY SHOULD I CARE? I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

As soon as Shun had walked onto the courtyard, Ikkaku attacked her. Not with swords. But with his mouth, both yelling at each other for twenty minutes straight. Yumichika was amazed at their lung power. Kenpachi wasn't doing anything. Just kept drinking. And Yachiru was smiling brightly, looking between Baldy and Grouchy-chan.

"YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"I ALREADY DID!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Shun flinched, both barring their teeth and glaring at each other, right in each other's faces. Ikkaku gave a fierce glare, hands clenched, seeing that the woman got her arm back, probably from that Inoue woman.

"What would I gain from lying!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of the third seat's robes, shaking him.

"C'mon! You apologizing is like a myth!" Ikkaku yelled, grabbing the woman and shaking her as well.

Shun pointed towards the Captain, her eye twitching, her vein threatening to burst.

"He won't accept my damn apology!" Shun yelled, turning her head to glare at the Captain next, seeing that he wasn't staring at her. "Look at him! He doesn't give a damn!"

"Then why do you have a new collar?" Yumichika asked, smiling.

"SHUT UP!"

Shun stomped in front of the Captain, gaining his attention, still holding his cup to his lips. Kenpachi stared at her with a bored expression, making her narrow her eyes, curling her upper lip.

"I'm trying to apologize and he'll throw it right back at me!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain. "This is the only fucking time I'm ever apologizing! So listen up, Captain! I'm sor-"

"I said I don't want your apology." Kenpachi said, continuing to drink.

"SEE!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain. "He's fucking irritating me!"

She grabbed the front of the Captain's robes, glaring right in his face, barring her teeth, seeing that his expression was indifferent. Kenpachi had to remember that this woman was different than others, not going to take his shit. But he didn't care. He smirked, making Shun flinch. She opened her mouth to yell.

"Woman!"

Shun blinked and turned her head, staring at the blue haired man and tall thin man. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Shun asked.

Grimmjow grinned widely, narrowing his eyes, a similar expression on Nnoitra's face.

"Remember yer promise?" Grimmjow asked, making a smirk spread across the woman's face.

Shun released the Captain, making him narrow his eyes. Promise? What promise? Shun walked until she was across the two, grabbing the grip of her sword, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at the two, smirking. Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinned and unsheathed their sword, getting ready.

"Don't expect us to go easy jus' 'cause ya got outta the fourth." Grimmjow said.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Shun said, grinning sadistically.

She widened her eyes and grinned widely, jumping forward, ignoring the hell butterfly. She connected swords with the blue haired man, both grinning manically, everyone else watching with interest.

It was kind of nice to have the woman back.

Wasn't quiet anymore with all her yelling.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N** I'd like to thank

rosewhip889

music fans

gnarley-

AirMage99

MoonlightChaos

ShatterTheHeavens

Black Cat Angel

KouriKanji

katiegirl101199

Princess-Lazy-Chan

The Happy Emo

for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! =D Ah, I really hate my imagination. D: Now I started to think of _another_ sequel, but I wanna be done this story! Ah... THANKS! :D Sorry peoples, last chapter. Finally, eh? :3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

"Shun," Rio and Yuri blinked, all three standing in the Captain's meeting room. "What is that... on your head?"

"What the hell does it look like?" Shun said, frowning deeply. "It's a cat."

When they were once _again_ called to a meeting, Shun had walked in with a frown, everyone immediately looking at her head. There, on top of her head, was a small white kitten. They had stared for several minutes, leaving the angry woman staring at them in confusion.

"Where... Where did it come from?" Rio asked, staring at the kitten in shock, amazed it _wasn't_ scared of Shun. And _that_ was saying something.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi said I must be sad on the inside, or something along that line, and gave me this kitten." Shun said, pointing to her head. "Named it Yukiko."

"...Yukiko?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, seeing her friend nod. "...You're mean but you think of cute names."

She soon screamed when Shun pinched her cheeks, the angry woman's expression dark. Yukiko yawned, making Shun stop what she was doing and straighten up, making everyone widen their eyes slightly. She stopped... when the kitten yawned? What the hell? Shun bowed down, wincing and holding her stomach. Shit. Her body was still healing. Rio and Yuri also bowed, both glancing at the kitten that threatened to fall off of their friend's head.

"Shun Masuyo, you're punishment for leaving the Soul Society," Shun cringed and cursed. "And having others believe you were under treason, you will do every single division's paperwork."

Shun snapped her eyes wide open, looking up, staring at the Head Captain in shock.

"MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! SON OF A BITCH! COCK SUCKER! SHIT CAKES! FUCKING HELL! DAMMIT!"

"Are you done?" Yamamoto asked, glaring at the woman for her immaturity.

"VETE A LA MIERDA!"

Everyone paused. They slowly looked towards the angry woman, who was grumbling curses, clenching her hands and curling her lip back, eyes narrowed. The fuck was that? They all continued to stare at the woman, seeing her look up and frown.

"What?"

"...What did you just say?" Ichigo asked, eyebrows raised, confused.

"...I was speaking Spanish." Shun said, frowning deeply, making everyone widen their eyes slightly.

"Spanish? Since when could you speak Spanish?"

"Oh, that's right." Rio said, putting a finger on her cheek. "You went to Spanish class when we went to the World of the Living, right?" She received a grunt of agreement, making her smile.

"...Class...?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

Surely, these three didn't-

"We went to school!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

Everyone stared at the three women in shock. They went to a _human_ _school_? Ichigo blinked and stared at the women, seeing them stand when the Head Captain ordered them to. He had a question.

"If you went to school, were you in the top fifty?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Top fifty?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head. She blinked when she found out what he was talking about and grinned widely. "We were the top three in the nation!"

Ichigo felt his jaw drop. _What_? He glanced at Shun, blinking several times. _She_ had to be the number one person, right?

"Were you the number one in the nation?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the woman.

Shun raised an eyebrow, arms folded over her chest, the kitten sleeping on her head.

"No. I didn't feel the need to try hard for something that's made for humans. So I didn't even bother trying." She pointed at Rio. "_She_ was number one." She pointed to Yuri. "And she was number two." She pointed to herself. "And I was number three."

"Kitty said she didn't want to learn, so she barely listened in class." Yuri said, turning her head and pouting, giving her friend a cute glare, receiving a shrug in return.

"Huh..." Ichigo nodded, looking forward.

These women were strange.

"Why were we called... _again_?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, not really liking to go into a room she wasn't allowed to go in, in the first place.

Really, didn't the Head Captain know they weren't supposed to be in there? She _hated_ going in there. Probably because THEY WERE NOT CAPTAINS! She growled and narrowed her eyes, gaining her two friends' attention and making them tilt their heads.

"We called you here to give you these." Yamamoto said, holding out a cloth, something wrapped inside.

All three women tilted their heads, Shun quirking an eyebrow, staring at the cloth. Yuri moved forward, tentatively, seeing that all attention was on her, and grabbed the cloth, bowing to the Head Captain before walking back to where she originally stood. She unwrapped the cloth, Shun and Rio leaning in to see what it was inside, and blinked when she saw three badges. Shun grabbed one and held it in front of her, raising an eyebrow, frowning when Yukiko batted at it. Rio grabbed one and held it in her hands, head tilted to the side, staring at it in confusion. Yuri grabbed the last one and looked at the logo.

It was a tulip?

"What the hell's this?" Shun asked, holding up the badge.

She flinched when Rio smacked the back of her head, widening her eyes and catching the kitten when it fell. She turned her head and glared at the green eyed woman.

"Those badges represent that you are the assistance of the Captains of the Gotei thirteen."

All three women widened their eyes and looked up in shock, their eyes wide, jaws falling open. Shun put the kitten on her shoulder, holding the badge up in front of her face, eyebrow raised. Rio stared at the badge in shock, wondering why they decided to make these badges for them. Yuri grinned and stared at the badge. It was the first badge she ever got.

"Thank you so much." Rio said, bowing lowly.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, bowing down as well.

Shun kept staring at the badge. She widened her eyes when Rio grabbed the front of her robes and forced her to bow. She frowned and mumbled a thanks, making the group of Captains nod.

They all blinked... when they heard purring.

Immediately, Rio, Yuri, Kenpachi, and Ichigo looked towards Shun, seeing her look up and frown.

"It. Wasn't. Me." Shun grit out, standing up, everyone seeing the kitten rub it's face against hers.

They all widened their eyes. Holy shit. This kitten, small and defenseless, _liked_ Shun. What's more, it wasn't scared of her! Shun closed one of her eyes, a deep frown on her face, feeling the kitten continue to rub it's face against hers.

"_I'm hurt, Shun. Did you get a replacement?_"

Everyone blinked, looking around, seeing Tora no Yuki appear next to Shun, staring at the kitten with distaste. Shun turned her head and raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across her face, making the tiger frown.

"Jealous?"

"As if I would be jealous of that thing you call a pet." Tora said, scoffing and turning his head away.

"So... calling me Shun-sama meant you didn't care about me?" Shun asked, grinning widely, narrowing her eyes.

Tora no Yuki snapped his head towards Shun, his eyes wide, a blush adorning his face. Shun's grin widened. He scoffed and looked away, widening his eyes when Shun scratched his head.

"Don't worry, Tora no Yuki. I love you, too." Shun said, smirking.

Tora no Yuki frowned and closed his eyes, a sound coming from the back of his throat. Everyone widened their eyes. He was _purring_. They widened their eyes when they heard laughing.

"_Well, will ya look at that! Kitty-cat does like Shunny!_"

Kaen Hebi appeared, grinning right in front of Tora no Yuki's face, making the tiger snap his eyes open and back away. Einjero Kyuuseishu appeared beside Yuri, sighing and shaking his head. Tora no Yuki immediately glared at Kaen Hebi, frowning deeply. Kaen Hebi smirked and shrugged, walking over to Rio, grinning down at her.

"Well, what's this now?" Kaen asked, holding up the badge, grinning widely, looking it over.

Rio frowned and grabbed it, putting it inside her robes. Yuri blinked, seeing Einjero Kyuuseishu grab her badge and look at it, his face indifferent. She smiled brightly when he patted her head, making Hitsugaya frown. Tora no Yuki grabbed Shun's badge, making her frown and glare at him. She snatched it back, putting it in her robes, lip curled back. The tiger smirked before patting Shun's head, making her growl.

All three smiled, turning around and walking towards the double doors. Everyone blinked. Weren't they supposed to go back in their inner worlds?

"Where're you going?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Celebrate!" Kaen yelled, pointing to the ceiling. "We wanna do somethin'. 'Sides, been several weeks since we drank." He said, running towards the door and opening it, running down the hall.

The two zanpakuto sighed and closed their eyes, shaking their heads, disappearing. Shun flinched.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Shun yelled, about to run towards the door when Rio grabbed her arm.

She grumbled and stayed put, glaring at the door. Yamamoto nodded, closing his eyes. Kurotsuchi lifted his hand, four screens appearing in the middle of the room, making all three women blink. Someone appeared on all four screens, making Shun frown when she saw who it was.

"_Ah, hello everyone!_" Urahara yelled, grinning widely, waving his fan.

"Kisuke-san!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" Yuri yelled, waving her arm.

"_Ah, Rio-chan! Yuri-chan! So nice to see you again._" Urahara said, smiling brightly. He glanced at the angry woman. "_Nice to see you too, Shun-chan. But I have a question._"

"What is it?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, glaring at the screen.

"_When are you going to pay me for that sword I lent you?_" Urahara asked, raising his eyebrows, hiding his face behind the fan.

Shun widened her eyes while Ichigo scowled. He knew he was lying.

"But you said I wouldn't have to pay for it!" Shun yelled, shaking in anger, glaring at the screen.

"_Did I say that now?_" Urahara said, raising his eyebrows innocently, smiling behind the fan. "_But if you can give it back to me, I won't charge you for it._"

Shun was quiet, looking to the side, frowning deeply. Everyone blinked. That sword she had before she threw it away... Oh. Urahara smiled widely, waving his fan in front of his face, eyes glinting.

"You..."

He blinked.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shun yelled, shaking her fist at the screen, eyes narrowed dangerously. "YOU SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO PAY YOU SINCE I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

"_Did I say that?_" Urahara asked, pointing to himself in mock shock.

"I'M GOING TO GO THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" Shun yelled, turning around, about to run until her friends held her back.

"_Well, that's all I have to say. You can pay me back whenever you want, Shun-chan! Bye!_" Urahara chirped, waving his hand with a bright smile.

Shun flinched and stared at the place where the screens were. He contacted them just to tell her that? That bastard! Kurotsuchi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all three women. They all turned their heads, staring at him questioningly.

"I need you three to test out another experiment for me." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely.

"What is it?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes warily, still pissed.

He held out three pills, making them raise an eyebrow before grabbing them, looking at the pills questioningly.

"They're love pills."

All three women widened their eyes, dropping the pills.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE TESTING THOSE!" Shun yelled, all three women running down the hall, exiting out of the room.

Kurotsuchi grinned widely, seeing everyone stare at him with frowns, making him roll his eyes.

"They were only candy."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. He played a trick against them? That was... unheard of. Kurotsuchi playing a trick against someone is an urban legend or something.

-:-

Rio sighed, sitting in her room, smiling softly. Everything was back to normal. She closed her eyes and smiled. Grabbing the cup in front of her, she raised it to her lips and took a sip. She frowned and turned her head, seeing Kaen Hebi pour himself a cup of tea. Even though his rugged nature made her frown upon stuff he did, he amazingly liked tea as well.

"So... ya happy?" Kaen asked, grinning widely, sitting across his master, holding a cup of tea.

Rio looked down and smiled, her eyes soft. "Yes."

"It would seem so. Ya haven't smiled this much since Shunny left." Kaen said, taking a sip of his tea. "Ya must really adore her."

"...She's my idol." Rio said, looking up and smiling brightly.

Kaen Hebi kept the cup on his lips, blinking several times. He smiled softly, his eyes soft, gazing at his master. He really adored Rio, even though he made it seem like he was annoyed of her. He wanted to protect her, wanted to see her smile, wanted to keep her happy.

He wanted her to be with Byakuya Kuchiki.

He frowned and looked to the side. Even though the guy had a stick far up his ass.

"Kaen Hebi."

The snake turned his head and raised his eyebrows, only to widen his eyes and pale when he saw Rio glaring at him. Why was she glaring at hi- Oh. _Oh_. _Oh_! Since their souls are connected... she knows everything he thinks.

He frowned.

"Well, he does."

He ran out of the room when Rio clenched her hands. He can't afford to have the daylights punched out of him. Byakuya walked down the hall, eyes narrowed, seeing Rio's zanpakuto run by him and wave to him with a grin. He delicately raised an eyebrow. He looked pale.

Dismissing it, he made his way towards Rio's room, seeing his subordinates bow to him as he walked by. He had several women walk into his office and ask if he was really getting married, admirers of him. He told them it was none of their business.

He knocked on the woman's door, waiting quietly. When Rio slid her door open and peeked out, she immediately smiled brightly.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Rio yelled, closing her eyes and smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my fiance." Byakuya said, walking into the room, eyes closed.

Rio blushed and look down. Three years before she never would have thought someone of noble blood would propose to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Byakuya Kuchiki was like every other person.

_'Cept he's gotta stick up his arse._

_KAEN HEBI!_

Rio frowned. Even though her zanpakuto was far away from her room, he was still able to talk to her.

"Rio."

The green eyed woman blinked and turned around, only to widen her eyes slightly when Byakuya put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head, blushing when she saw that he was smiling.

"Rio, you are a beautiful woman, and I love you with my whole heart." Byakuya said, smiling softly, which is a rare, rare, _rare_ emotion.

Rio's face turned bright red, closing her eyes and looking down. Byakuya smiled, staring at the blushing woman, wondering why he even noticed her in the first place.

Her smile.

Her smile almost resembled Hisana's. His eyes softened, a smile gracing his lips, lifting Rio's head one more time before placing his lips over hers, making her face turn red. He moved away, seeing Rio's eyes closed tightly, blushing heavily.

"I love you, Rio."

"I... I love you too... Byakuya."

The smile on Byakuya's face widened, just a little. She was finally starting to call him by his first name.

-:-

"CAPTAIN!"

Hitsugaya felt his eye twitch, looking up, seeing that Matsumoto was pouting, staring at him with a pleading stare. Yuri blinked several times, a form in her hands, Einjero Kyuuseishu sitting beside her and also holding a form. Einjero Kyuuseishu still wasn't fond of the Captain, but since his master was helping with the paperwork, he decided to help.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, scowling, glaring at his lieutenant.

"Can I go now? I already finished three piles." Matsumoto said, a pout on her lips.

"No, it was Yuri and her zanpakuto that did the paperwork while you sat there and read a book." Hitsugaya said, glaring at his lieutenant, clenching his brush.

"That's not fair! I bet if Yuri-chan asked if she could go, you'd let her." Matsumoto said, folding her arms over her chest and sulking.

"Yes, I would. But only because she is doing work _you_ are supposed to be doing." Hitsugaya said, getting ticked, wondering why a lieutenant was so lazy.

"Um..." Yuri tilted her head, wondering if she should intervene.

"There is no need to say anything, Yuri-sama." Einjero said, closing his eyes. "Such fool-hardy clowns are easy to anger." He said, looking up with a bright smile.

Hitsugaya immediately glared at the zanpakuto while Matsumoto pouted, staring at the zanpakuto with a glare.

"You should be glad you're a cute guy, otherwise you would be knocked out right now." Matsumoto said, closing her eyes and turning her head with a huff.

"I'm honored someone as beautiful as you finds me cute, lieutenant." Einjero said, closing his eyes with a smile, tilting his head slightly.

Matsumoto widened her eyes slightly, a tinge of red covering her face. Yuri looked between her lieutenant and zanpakuto with wide eyes, wondering when her zanpakuto was such a ladies man. Matsumoto stood up, walking towards the door, eyes closed with a small frown.

"I will be back later."

"Take Yuri's zanpakuto with you." Hitsugaya said, turning his head and glaring at his lieutenant, showing his distaste for the zanpakuto.

Einjero Kyuuseishu smirked. "That is all right, Captain. I will go and see Kaen Hebi." He said, standing up and making his way towards the door. "I sense that you want to talk to Yuri-sama anyway."

Hitsugaya frowned, making Yuri blink. Did they not like each other? Boy, if she only knew about the glaring contests they had. Hitsugaya put his hand near his mouth, clearing his throat.

"Yuri,"

Said woman smiled and looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"You know that your friend and Captain Kuchiki are engaged, correct?" Hitsugaya asked, his face turning red, eyes closed, a frown on his face.

"Uh huh."

"Do you think," Hitsugaya looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "That maybe we could be there some day?"

Yuri blinked and tilted her head, staring at the Captain questioningly, seeing that he closed his eyes again. Hitsugaya waited, for a sound, a voice, anything. Why was she being so quiet? He opened his eyes, only to snap them wide open when he saw Yuri's face in front of his.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, closing her eyes and smiling widely.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, his face turning red, staring at the smiling woman in shock.

"As in... married?" Hitsugaya asked, swallowing hard.

Yuri put a finger on her lip, looking up in thought. "Maybe." She said, a wide grin on her face.

She gave the Captain a little peck, making him widen his eyes and cough, looking away, folding his arms over his chest with a frown, trying to look serious. Yuri blinked and grinned widely, saying something that made the Captain start blushing again.

"I love you, Shiro-chan."

"I... love you, too, Yuri..."

"Let's go get watermelons!"

A sigh and a smile.

"Okay."

-:-

Shun sat on the porch, along with her Captain, both Ikkaku and Yumichika leaving, saying they had some business to take care of. Yachiru had went on her usual candy run, not without telling Shun to keep a close eye on the kitten. So there was Yukiko, sitting on Shun's lap, sleeping.

Shun lifted her cup to her mouth, taking a small sip.

Kenpachi did the same, both staring at the courtyard.

"...Glad to be back." Shun said, staring over the courtyard with a bored expression.

"Yeah." Kenpachi said, staring straight.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned, staring at the two from around a corner. This was _pathetic_!

"Why did you laugh when your friends told you they loved their pissy ass Captains?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow, turning his head slightly to look at the women.

"Well, I had two options. Laugh, or congratulate them. Since I don't like any of that touchy feely crap, I chose the first option." Shun said, shrugging. "Kinda shocked to hear they loved their Captains, when they didn't even get what love was several years ago."

Kenpachi grunted, looking straight ahead, both quiet once more. Yumichika put his face in his hand, shaking his head. It was like both of them didn't know how to act around each other. Kenpachi frowned and looked at the woman again.

"Are you..."

"Am I what?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, turning her head and staring at the Captain.

"...Are you pregnant?"

Ah, there it was!

Shun widened her eyes, her jaw falling open, staring at the Captain in shock. Kenpachi frowned, waiting quietly. Ever since that time in the World of the Living he's been wondering.

"Are you fucking nuts? First time, neither of us remembered and the second time I was in a gigai! And the third time... well, there wasn't a third time." Shun said, shaking her head with a deep frown. "Nuts. Fucking nuts."

Kenpachi felt himself relax. Thank god! He had no idea what would happen if she was actually pregnant. Both of them were quiet again, staring straight ahead. A pebble hit the side of the Captain's head, making him narrow his eyes, turning his head, his expression dark. Ikkaku hit Yumichika, glaring at him, both hiding.

"...What?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow, looking in the direction the Captain was looking in.

"Something hit my head." Kenpachi growled, going to kill whoever the hell had the guts to do that.

"Huh... You okay?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain questioningly.

Kenpachi turned his head and stared at the woman, eyebrow raised, wondering if he heard right. Did she ask if he was _okay_? The thought of her asking someone if they were all right was laughable. He nodded, seeing Shun nod, sipping the contents from her cup again. He frowned and looked forward. Only until a thought hit his head, did he smirk.

"There _could_ be a third time, you know."

Shun spit out her sake, widening her eyes, making the kitten jump, turning her head and glaring at the Captain. Kenpachi grinned widely, making the woman shake in anger. She opened her mouth to yell, before shaking her head and scoffing.

"...There could." Shun said, closing her eyes with a smirk.

Kenpachi paused.

He turned his head and stared at the woman, his eyes wide, wondering if he actually heard what she said. Shun grinned widely, standing up, the kitten climbing onto her head, falling asleep.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying if you want another round, I'm fine with it." Shun said, shrugging with a wide grin.

Kenpachi felt his mouth mouth part slightly, both of Ikkaku and Yumichika's jaws hanging open. A fly flew into Ikkaku's mouth, making him cough and sputter. Shun grinned at the Captain.

"You know where to find me." Shun said, walking away, rubbing the back of her neck, the bell on her collar jingling.

Kenpachi stared after the woman, looking forward and finishing the contents in his cup. A grin spread across his face, standing up, putting his hand on his neck, both of his subordinates hearing a loud crack.

"Fucking tease." Kenpachi said, walking down the way the woman went.

He wasn't about to let this one get away.

-:-

Someone stared down at a corpse, a sandy plain as far as the eye could see, their eyes cold. The person shook their head and sighed, closing their eyes, arms folded behind their back. Blue dull eyes stared back at the man. A small breeze went by, blowing the man's hair to the side.

"Now this is such a disgrace, Hikaru-sama."

The man smiled, staring at the corpse once more.

"And here you said that you were going to retrieve your pets and kill the one you called Shun. Now look at you."

The man nudged the body with his foot, his smile widening.

"You're dead for going into enemy territory."

The man chuckled, turning around, walking away, eyes narrowed.

"But since you are dead," He turned around, staring at the body. "I will have to avenge you now, won't I?"

He chuckled darkly, narrowing his eyes, walking away once more, towards a large building. A building called... Las Noches.

The End

**A/N** Sucky ending? Yep! Tell me about it. I was going to make another chapter, but I thought, how 'bout I end it there. And since I am the author, I thought "Yeah, what the hell." And here it is. THE END! YES! MAN, I'M SO HAPPY I FINALLY FINISHED! And I did not mean for this to be long, as well.

But, ah well, eh? At least I'm done. Finally. And sorry for the sucky ending, peoples.

I thank all and any that have stayed with this story for so long, and endured all the disappointing chapters. Thank you so much! :] Thanks you for all the reviews as well. Thankies! Thanks so much!

I puts a poll up. :3


	55. Chapter 55

**Okey doke, peoples!**

**The next sequel is out!**

**It's called You Can't Hurt The Ones You Love!**

**For those that already favored it, I thank you!**

**=D**

**Now, I'm tired because I only had one hour of sleep last night,**

**thanks to some loud mouth bastard that doesn't know how to be quiet**

**so... bye bye.**

**And nighty night.**


End file.
